


Holly Rising

by wheelparty



Series: Traveler [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Role Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 221,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: If she participated in that study, maybe she would finally be free… Free from not knowing her parents… Free from the bullying… Free from her mother's legacy…" AU





	1. Traveler

**Welcome to another fan fiction, Holly Rising. Holly Rising is a bit different than what I usually post, and more details will be explained in the next chapter. For now, I do not own Pokémon, and enjoy!**

* * *

 

Prologue: Traveler

 

The traveler dragged herself into the Pokémon Center.

 

She was no stranger to being on the road, but it had been a long journey.

 

Now all she could think of was a long rest.

 

Of course, she wasn't going to get that so easily.

 

Not when almost all the people in the busy Center stared at her.

 

Yet, she didn't even have the urge to glare back.

 

After all, she couldn't blame them.

 

Who wouldn't stare at a Trainer with a noticeable limp, and whose legs now made an almost deafening noise as they dragged across the floor?

 

Who wouldn't stare at a Trainer whose left arm sunk to the ground while defiantly refusing to stay straight, and whose right arm almost followed suit?

 

Who wouldn't stare at a trainer followed by gods, yet they apparently did not help her at all?

 

Who wouldn't stare when given a chance to meet a celebrity?

 

After all, it wasn't every day that one just decided to limp into a public building.

 

But the traveler knew this was just how she was, and what her life had become.

 

Perhaps this was normalcy, even if other people didn't realize that.

 

The traveler sighed, remembering that she still had to get to the front desk.

 

The room wasn't going to offer itself.

 

Yet, she was reminded of her invisible enemy.

 

Pain shot through her entire body, a constant, unwelcome, visitor.

 

It burned like fire, scorching her from the inside out. At the same time, it was freezing like ice, and the traveler swore she couldn't feel her limbs. The pain shocked her like lightning, and made the traveler’s body also feel like it was being eaten by a thousand tiny bugs. She registered her own shaking, but no one rushed to help.

 

She had expected any aid. After all, it was difficult to explain the phantom pain that constantly coursed through her body. At least, it was to someone that had never experienced it.

 

At best, the traveler was ignored, or given confused looks.

 

At worst, she was accused of lying.

 

So she learned not to bring up the subject over time. It wasn't like most people could really offer relief for the pain, anyway.

 

It wasn't even worth talking about, then.

 

Years ago, she would have been drowning in her agony.

 

But as time went by, she had grown used to it.

 

Now, she didn't even wince at the sensations that would normally make someone scream.

 

They were just a sign that she needed a place to rest.

 

And fast.

 

So the traveler strode up to the front desk of the Pokémon Center, fixing her gaze on the nurse there.

 

She did not miss the flash of concern present in the nurse’s eyes.

 

Yet the traveler still did not react.

 

Concern was better than being ignored, she figured.

 

But the concern she'd seen over the journey was so misguided that oftentimes it was only an annoyance.

 

Still, this was one of the many things she'd gotten used to over the years.

 

She doubted it would change now.

 

The traveler assured the nurse that she was used what was happening, and politeness filled her voice as she asked if she could have a room.

 

The nurse rapidly obliged, coming out from behind the desk.

 

The traveler wondered if she could keep up with the able-bodied woman, but thankfully the nurse slowed her pace.

 

The traveler resisted the urge to heave another sigh.

 

At least she could count on others trying to go at her pace when they were concerned.

 

Although most still didn't understand her.

 

She didn't expect them to.

 

Trainers like her were a rarity, and perhaps, she was the only one.

 

But the traveler was jerked away from her thoughts as the nurse rapidly halted.

 

She gestured to an area in front of her, and the traveler nodded.

 

It was a bed, pristine and white, sheets tenderly pulled back. It was almost as if it was waiting for a weary Trainer like her.

 

Yet the traveler resisted the urge to frown.

 

The sterilized, brightly colored, beds in Pokémon Centers weren’t her favorite. They reminded her of the days, weeks, even months, she'd spent in hospitals, her life in the hands of countless faceless nurses and doctors…

 

But she supposed this bed was better than sleeping on hard ground.

 

Even if she _did_ always carry blankets.

 

So the traveler thanked the nurse, briefly watching her leave.

 

As soon as the nurse was out of sight, the traveler dragged herself over to the bed.

 

She didn't even bother changing her clothes as she lay down in it.

 

The traveler pulled the covers over her head, so that there was nothing but blackness.

 

The blackness grew even stronger as she shut her eyes.

 

Within minutes, she drifted off into sleep.

 

But before long, she opened her eyes, realizing that she was somewhere else.

 

Or rather, that she was watching something occur somewhere else.

 

Trees now swayed in the wind, and the traveler breathed in their strong scent.

 

Even though the traveler knew she'd not gone outside, she could hear the sound of water flowing from a pond.

 

Several huge buildings lined her vision, such as a Pokémon Mart, a Center, a Gym, and even a Pokémon Lab.

 

To the north, she could faintly see an imposing forest, and to the west, the route that led to the towering Indigo Plateau.

 

This was Viridian, the city of evergreen.

 

And a place that was just like home to her.

 

The traveler longed to trapeze around the place, inhaling the scents and savoring her memories.

 

But it seemed that was not what her dream wanted to show her.

 

Instead, her vision focused on a girl, wandering around the city.

 

A traveler, just like her, it seemed.

 

But the girl wasn't alone.

 

She rode on a massive blue dinosaur with a huge pinkish-red flower on its back.

 

A Venusaur, the traveler knew.

 

Somehow no one noticed the huge Pokémon as it headed the Pokémon Center unhindered.

 

When it walked in front of the place, the rider said something the traveler couldn't hear.

 

The message was clear enough, though, as the giant beast halted immediately.

 

The girl slid off of its back, landing firmly on the ground.

 

Despite not even coming close to reaching the beast’s head, the girl attempted to give her Pokémon a pat.

 

The giant Venusaur seemed to understand anyway, and only nodded reassuringly.

 

Its rider smiled back, before grabbing a Poké Ball.

 

Within minutes, the girl’s Pokémon disappeared in a beam of red light.

 

Still smiling, the girl put the Poké Ball away somewhere.

 

Rapidly, she headed towards the Pokémon Center.

 

The Center’s doors opened by themselves, and the girl disappeared inside the building.

 

The traveler disappeared too, the dream running its course.

 

She opened her eyes again, only this time, she was once again surrounded by the blackness of the Pokémon Center.

 

And there was yet another sensation.

 

One that made her stifle a groan.

 

She threw off the covers as the sensation revealed itself.

 

The traveler’s nose stung and burned like fire, bleeding like a fountain.

 

Red filled the traveler’s vision, a sticky substance staining the white bed.

 

The traveler resisted the urge to cringe.

 

Those poor nurses wouldn't be too happy with her now.

 

Or perhaps they would be used to it.

 

A Pokémon Center _was_ a hospital, after all.

 

And what was happening wasn't exactly uncommon…

 

But the traveler had no time dwell on her thoughts.

 

She rapidly rummaged through her supplies.

 

Her rummaging stopped when she came out with a handkerchief that she carried with her for such occasions.

 

Even in the darkness, the traveler was able to wrap the handkerchief around her nose, squeezing it tight.

 

Hopefully, the item would stop the wrathful flow of blood.

 

Yet, the effort was nothing but futile, as the blood ran right through.

 

Within minutes, the handkerchief was as stained red as the bedsheets.

 

The traveler let out a frustrated sigh, tossing the item aside.

 

She should have known that the handkerchief wouldn't help.

 

It never did, when she was like this.

 

Yet she still carried it around.

 

Force of habit, she supposed.

 

From the times when she didn't know what was going on.

 

When she knew hardly anything about herself.

 

The traveler would have to contact the nurses again.

 

And they would have to come and fix her up.

 

And then she would have to offer another confusing explanation for why she was now turning the Center’s beds into a raging bloody mess.

 

The scenario was always the same, to the point where she could replay it in her head over and over.

 

If this was a play with lines, she would've had hers memorized.

 

It’d be a good idea to head towards the nurses now.

 

Yet despite everything, the traveler didn't move.

 

Instead, she paused, as her mind whisked her back to the dream.

 

It was just a young girl in Viridian, a traveler, like herself.

 

The young girl was just heading to the Center with her Pokémon. She would ask for a room, collapse into a bed, and probably continue to wherever else her journey took her the next day.

 

It was something the traveler had seen time and time again.

 

Yet this time, the encounter seemed different.

 

Something important.

 

Something ominous.

 

Her nose always released an ocean of blood when that was the case.

 

Of course, her fatigue could have muddled her thoughts.

 

But her nose would not bleed like it was now if such was true.

 

So, why did she have that dream?

 

What exactly had she seen?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Culture Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fan fiction, Holly Rising! Let me start off by saying Holly Rising is a bit different than other fan fictions I've done. Holly Rising is actually a port of an RP done by the Artist’s Zone user Wizardmonfan. This RP is known as A Kanto Adventure.
> 
> For those who don't know, an RP is a type of game where one person posts a prompt on a message board. Then, a group of people post responses to those prompts based on a character they've created for the game. The prompts and those responses create a story. I am one of the people in the RP giving responses, and that is what makes up the story.
> 
> What this means is that the writing will be a bit shorter and less detailed than what is typically seen, because RPs often need to be quickly responded to. Each chapter in this story is one post in the RP.
> 
> This also means that this fan fiction will have a lot of author’s notes, because I will be detailing the prompts in the RP before I write my response in this story. All prompts will be in italics. 
> 
> If this style does not appeal to you, consider giving this fanfiction a pass. 
> 
> I do not own Pokémon, and check the author’s notes below for details. The prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, the creator of the RP. They are being summarized with permission for this story.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> The first prompt starts out relatively simple. Trainers are in Viridian City. A young researcher called Professor Pine has asked these Trainers to participate in a study. To do so, they have to train Pokémon, and compete in the Pokémon League. In order to help the Trainers get started, the trainers are given a Pokémon and Pokédex.
> 
> However, what the study contains is never revealed. Odd things begin to happen, and it easy to suspect there's some other, ominous, reason behind the study…
> 
> But for now, the adventure begins, and it's time to introduce the main character…

**1\. Culture Shock**

Holly cracked her eyes open.

 

She expected to find the hustle and bustle of many people. Perhaps the catchy jingles of the department store would pierce her ears. Or maybe even the pings of her favorite place, the Game Corner.

 

But instead she heard only her own quiet footsteps. She could see a few people out her window, but not enough for many to be bustling around. Instead of things like a department store and a Game Corner, there were only trees. If Holly strained her ears, she could hear the sound of rushing water. She wasn't sure from where, though.

 

Holly sighed.

 

She always forgot that this was not Celadon.

 

No, this was a place far from it.

 

Viridian.

 

Why had she moved here again?

 

Oh right, there was that study from the professor…

 

If she participated in that study, maybe she would finally be free…

 

Free from not knowing her parents… Free from the bullying… Free from her mother's legacy…

 

Or rather, adoptive mother. She never knew who her real parents were.

 

Perhaps they weren't even alive. But it was still worth trying to find them.

 

Her adoptive mother, of course, had been hesitant to let her go. And of course she would be. As Celadon’s Gym Leader, she would have to exercise caution with her citizens.

 

But somehow, Holly had convinced her.

 

And here she was. Stuck an area she knew nothing about.

 

But there was the ever so fleeting, tantalizing, chance of freedom.

 

And that's what she was truly here for.

 

Now it was time to take the first step.

 

The professor apparently had rare Pokémon, and Holly needed to go get one.

**Author's notes:**

**-So say hello to Holly, my character in the RP, and the main character in the story. It's word noting that characters submitted for the original RP had to have a profile. This profile included a sample of how they would be written, with the prompt of them going getting the Pokémon from the professor. That part of the profile makes up the chapter.**

**This profile contains the background information on Holly, so I so will post it here.**

**For starters, Trainers had to be based on a pre-existing trainer model from the games or other media. I chose the unused female protagonist from the first generation of Pokémon games. She later made a proper appearance in the Pokémon Special Manga. The Trainers were required to be ages 13 to 15. Therefore, Holly is 13 years old. Also, trainers got any of the traditional starters in their second form. Each starter has an egg move. Holly’s starter is Torracat, and its egg move is Revenge.**

**Players are also required to list a brief history, as well as positive and negative traits of their character. Holly’s are all in the rest of the profile, taken straight from the original RP:**

**Good personality traits:**

**-has a highly developed sense of empathy, especially for Pokémon; some suspect this may come from Erika, although Erika herself believes it's something more**

**-is streetwise and has the ability to remain calm in tough situations; this is believed to be because she spends a lot of her life having to ward off attacks from bullies**

**-seemingly instinctively good at Pokémon training and battling, even though she is not a particularly skilled trainer (initially); believed to have come from Erika, although some have their doubts**

**-has incredibly high stamina, which is what allows her to pursue outdoor activities and sports**

**Bad personality traits:**

**-has a bit of problem with gambling and other games of chance, although it's not bad enough to be considered an addiction (games of chance also includes things that are highly based on luck, such a certain battle facilities, may also include facilities that would be added into areas that don't have any games of chance). Oftentimes she will play the games without realizing the consequences**

**-she's not book smart in anything other than what she taught from Erika, her history, and Pokémon (this is why Erika becomes concerned when she wants to volunteer for the testing)**

**-has difficulty trusting others and getting close to them due to her background. This is made worse because her high ability for empathy allows her to understand their emotions, but her lack of trust takes those emotions and makes her believe they are being used in the worst way possible**

**-her background in going against tradition in Celadon also causes her to naturally rebel against other rules. However, Holly understands the importance of rules, and does not want them to be completely absent**

**Interests and hobbies:**

**-Enjoys outdoorsy things, though not necessarily taking care of plants (things like hiking, swimming, etc.)**

**-Enjoys anything that involves fire; this includes something like the fire dances of Marowak**

**-dream is to find out who her true parents are, and if they're even still alive**

**-also dreams of earning respect and trust of others, even though she initially has difficulty being attached to anyone**

**-enjoys almost any type of sport, human or Pokémon**

**-eventually aspires to be a skilled sports player in something, although she doesn't entirely know what**

**-enjoys games of chance, although she does have some skill in logic games as long as it's related to Pokémon (this is due to growing up and Celadon and simultaneously being under the influence of a Gym Leader)**

**-enjoys history, especially family genealogies; most suspect this comes from her desire to know her own family origins**

**Brief history: A young trainer adopted by Erika, Gym Leader of Celadon. She was told her parents died when she was young, and remembers nothing of them or her former hometown. In her current one, Erika raised her to be proficient in activities involving the Grass type, as well as traditional activities for Celadon (e.g. flower arranging and perfume making). However, Holly rejects those things in order to find her own path. This leads to her having the starter Torracat, and being a little less ladylike than her adoptive mother.**

**Despite Erika’s best efforts to protect her, Holly is constantly bullied. She's bullied mainly because of her connection to Erika, as well as the fact that she doesn't have any idea who her real parents are. She thinks her clue might lie in her connection to Torracat, but has no idea if that's the case. When she gets a chance to move to Viridian to go on a research project for a Pokémon professor, she jumps at the call. Holly hopes this will help her find her own path in life, find who her real parents are, and become strong enough so that she will never be bullied again.**


	3. Vines and Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another installment of Holly Rising! From here on out, many of the prompts will have spoilers for what happens in the chapter. The parts that have spoilers will be detailed in the author's month after the chapter has concluded. These parts will still be in italics.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of the Artist's Zone Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, onto the prompt…
> 
>  
> 
> The next stop in the journey is Route 2, north of Viridian. There are many other Trainers here, as they prepare to enter the Viridian Forest. There are many Pokémon available here too, from all different regions. And many are ripe for catching…

2\. Vines and Ivy

 

Route 2 was supposed to be a safe place, perfect for Trainers starting their journey.

 

But all Holly wanted was a battle.

 

Or a gambling hall. But she knew she couldn't find one here.

 

So it was a battle she would have to settle for.

 

Of course, there was plenty of luck in those.

 

The thrill of dodging an opponent’s attack...

 

The frustration of her own being dodged…

 

And of course there were the deadly critical hits, and the rush of adrenaline they bought…

 

Yes, the luck-based part of battles made them interesting.

 

But what she really wanted was to test her new Pokémon.

 

And her bond with fire.

 

Holly didn't know why she bonded with fire.

 

Only that it spoke to her, drawing her to Torracat.

 

Her mother… She always hated fire… And she would always flinch and draw back when Holly drew near to it…

 

Holly couldn't really blame her, being a Grass type Trainer. She couldn't blame herself either, since she'd always been a rebel.

 

And the one she called mother wasn't her real one. Maybe the connection to fire would help her find her real parents.

 

Perhaps they were both Fire Pokémon Trainers? That would make sense…

 

But regardless of what type of Trainers they were, Holly had to find them.

 

And in order to find them she had to get stronger.

 

And in order to get stronger she had to battle.

 

Holly's eyes searched restlessly.

The Pokémon around here weren’t very strong, but at least there should be something…

 

Suddenly, a Pokémon walked out of the grass.

 

The Pokémon seemed nothing but eyes and blue vines. Well, other than the red shoes it wore.

 

Holly sighed.

 

A Tangela.

 

Not their first choice, but it would do.

 

She threw her Poké Ball.

 

“Go, Torracat!”

 

The orange cat-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. Its sharp eyes made contact with its opponent, and it hissed ferociously.

 

However, the Tangela did not back down. Instead, it glared right back.

 

Holly had to admire its tenacity. It must have known it was at a disadvantage, but it still kept going.

 

Or maybe was just foolish.

 

Whatever the case, a battle was here.

 

And it was a battle she would have.

 

Holly pointed at the Tangela.

 

“Ember!”

 

Torracat glowed slightly, before it released a series of small flames from its mouth.

 

But to the Tangela, it may as well have been a raging inferno.

 

It cringed and staggered backward, swallowed up by the flames. Holly could already see burn marks on its vines.

 

Despite her advantage, Holly soon found herself cringing.

 

The poor thing didn't stand a chance…

 

It must've been in so much pain... And probably fear too… Maybe even regret…

 

Holly instinctively start feeling around. Her skin was untouched, but she could've sworn she could still feel and see burn scars…

 

Of course she would, with her empathy for Pokémon.

 

It was always there, even if the Pokémon was not her own.

 

Holly wondered why she went into battle when she could always feel the combatants’ pain. The rush of adrenaline canceled it out, she supposed. At least temporarily.

 

She glanced at the battlefield, and surprise crossed her face.

 

The Tangela was still standing. It was unsteady on his feet, but it still glared back at Torracat.

 

The Tangela was nothing if not determined.

 

And determination was something she could find a use for.

 

Grass Pokémon or no.

 

With that, Holly held an empty Poké Ball in her hand. She flung it with all her might at the Tangela.

 

The poor thing didn't even try to struggle as it was sucked into the capsule.

 

Within minutes, it was hers.

 

Holly picked up the Poké Ball, rapidly attaching it to her belt.

 

Tangela… It wasn't what she expected for her first catch…

 

And it reminded her of her mother…

 

Her mother… She had used Tangela all the time… It helped her with all those flowery things she did… But it was also fierce in battle, winning many a Gym match…

 

She only hoped this Tangela could be that strong…

 

Holly turned to walk away, but suddenly there was a voice from behind her.

 

“Oh look, a Torracat!”

 

Holly whirled back around, and met the gray eyes of another Trainer. The Trainer was about her age, and was female. She had brown hair too, and Holly thought she could see girly, flowery, designs on her pink clothing. A little Litten scampered up, taking its place beside her. Holly figured from the way the girl reached down to pet it that it was probably hers. The Pokémon purred loudly, and Holly couldn't resist looking at Torracat.

 

This was the Pokémon that Torracat evolved from… Had it been like that when it was younger?

 

Holly was interrupted from her thoughts as the new Trainer began to speak again.

 

“Do you like Alolan Pokémon too? They are cute, aren't they?”

 

Holly tried not to slap her forehead.

 

It was clear from the loud and high-pitched tone of her voice that the Trainer was excited. Not to mention the glow in her eyes.

 

Yet, with her overly enthusiastic demeanor, it seemed as though the Trainer was trying to annoy her. After all, who walked up to a stranger and started talking about all those different subjects like that?

 

Holly didn't have time for this.

 

She testily responded.

 

“Yes, I like Alolan Pokémon too, but not because they are cute.”

 

She pointed to Torracat.

 

“I'm only interested in the fire.”

 

Holly saw the other Trainer shrink back a little. She managed a small “oh.”

 

She must've intimidated her.

 

Maybe she would be less annoying.

 

But after all, what Holly had said was the truth.

 

Much to her dismay, the other Trainer quickly regained her composure.

 

“Oh that's right, you're probably wondering who I am. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ivy, and this is my partner Alex.”

 

She gestured to the Pokémon alongside her, who let out a tiny meow.

 

Holly quickly responded.

 

“I'm Holly, and my partner is Torracat.”

 

The aforementioned Pokémon crept closer, eyeing its smaller cousin. With the way it was examining him from all angles, Holly thought it was sizing Alex up for an attack.

 

But a professor-trained Pokémon knew better than to attack without her orders, and Torracat eventually stepped back to her side.

 

Perhaps that would be the end of it, but Holly was disappointed.

 

Ivy's eyes lit up again, and she stated.

 

“So you have a Torracat. You must like kittens. Do you?”

 

Holly resisted the urge to groan. This was going to be a long day.

 

She nodded.

 

That was a mistake.

 

Ivy immediately launched into a conversation about kittens, though it seemed more like a monologue. Holly simply nodded at everything she said, only pretending to pay attention. At one point she rolled her eyes, hoping Ivy would take the hint. Unfortunately (and maybe mercifully), Ivy didn't notice. She was too busy prattling on about kittens and how cute they were.

 

Holly looked for the nearest escape route, but didn't seem like there was any. At least without burning someone.

 

Which she could do at the moment.

 

But she had to remain calm. Angering someone the first time she met them was not the best idea.

 

Besides, Ivy was probably just looking for a conversation partner, or just didn't know anyone that liked kittens as much as she did. Maybe talking was her hobby.

 

But right now, it seemed all Ivy wanted to do was be annoying.

 

Holly shut her eyes.

 

At least this would be over eventually.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Now, on to the rest of the prompt (or least the more spoiler-ridden parts of it). This is the first of many areas where players of the RP can catch Pokémon. The only Pokémon players can catch are the ones provided by the RP, but they're welcome to catch any of those that they want. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Pokémon here were Purrloin, Mareep, Bellsprout, Weedle, Tangela, Ekans, Growlithe, and Rufflet.
> 
>  
> 
> The second part of this chapter is also based on a prompt from the RP. Playersare required to meet another Trainer here. The Trainer will be a reoccurring character, but future RP prompts will decide exactly when he or she will appear again. This Trainer is also required to have the pre-evolved form of the player’s starter. Unlike their Pokémon, the other Trainer's appearance and personality are completely customizable. Players can also interact with this Trainer however they wish. Since I already had a battle this chapter, I just chose to talk.
> 
>  
> 
> Now for the rest of the author's notes…
> 
>  
> 
> -So here's the introduction to Ivy, another character in the story. I chose the name Ivy to go along with the plant motif that's been going on thus far (the name Holly, references to Erika the Grass type Gym Leader). Ivy behaves the way she does in order to contrast with Holly, but it's currently unknown whether she will continue acting that way.
> 
>  
> 
> -Speaking of Erika, this chapter gives more of a glimpse into Holly's relationship with her. The reference to her using Tangela has to do with both the games and the anime. In both of those mediums, Erika has a Tangela. While it's not particularly strong in the games, it's one of the strongest members of her team in the anime. So, since I figured it was more fitting for a Gym Leader to have powerful Pokémon, I went with that interpretation.
> 
>  
> 
> -I picked Tangela because I thought it would be fitting because of all its history. It also gave me a chance to explore some of her past and personality. Not to mention it complements her team well, because it helps cover some of Torracat’s weaknesses.


	4. Fire and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of Holly Rising! As usual, some of the prompt will be after the chapter, due to spoilers for it.
> 
> Also as usual, I don't own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All the prompts are property of the Artist's Zone Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Okay, next prompt!
> 
> With Route 2 under their belts, Trainers now head for Viridian Forest. Pewter City lies just ahead, but they can't let their guard down. After all, many Pokémon roam this place, and some do not take kindly to outsiders…

3: Fire and Night

 

Holly didn't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to get away from Ivy. Her Pokémon were safely inside their Poké Balls, her new catch fully healed.

 

Except now she had no idea where she was.

 

She could see the route expanded into a forest, but other than that, nothing.

 

Holly looked around, groaning.

 

The beginning of her adventure, and she was already lost! How was she supposed to continue on the research project if she had no idea where to go?

 

Suddenly, Holly jerked her head to the left.

 

She narrowed her eyes.

 

There were more people here than her and Ivy, surely.

 

But was that that shouting she heard?

 

Holly broke into a run, her athletic body barely feeling the long journey.

 

It might be none of her business, but if people needed help, she had to hurry.

 

Luckily, she reached the scene within minutes.

 

There were Trainers, many Trainers. A group of at least four or five.

 

And it didn't take Holly long to see what the commotion was.

 

A blue bug loomed before all the Trainers. The beast’s yellow eyes glared ominously as it surveyed the surroundings. Sunlight gleamed off a sharp horn on its head. Its sharp claws almost glittered as it used them to hold its ground. It swept its gaze over all the Trainers, and some shrunk back fearfully.

 

Holly gritted her teeth.

 

A Heracross.

 

Rare, and strong.

 

Almost every Trainer she knew wanted one, but they were not to be trifled with.

 

As evidenced by the group of Trainers here, and the many Pokémon lying on the ground.

 

From the looks of things, not one Trainer had Pokémon that could hit it with super effective damage.

 

Holly resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

 

What kind of Trainer would put a Pokémon against another that they obviously were at a disadvantage against?

 

But she had no time to think about it, as one of Trainers’ eyes met hers.

 

He shouted to her.

 

“Hey, my friends and I are trying to catch this Pokémon, but it's crazy strong! Could you help us out?”

 

For a moment, Holly considered voicing her objections.

 

After all, it was their fault they went against a rare and powerful Pokémon with nothing that could give them an advantage.

 

Yet it was impossible to miss the pain in the male Trainer’s eyes.

 

And that probably didn't even compare to the pain the Pokémon must be feeling. She could imagine them, crying for their Trainers. And the trainers couldn't do anything, their Pokémon lying broken heaps as they were threatened by another.

 

So, Holly nodded.

 

Poké Ball shining in her hand, she cried out “Go, Torracat!”

 

The Heracross glanced backward in shock as the fiery feline appeared.

 

He let out a snarl, and the Heracross quickly regained its composure.

 

It stood to battle without conceding an inch of ground. It'd probably defeated the other Pokémon easily, and thought Holly’s would be next.

 

Yet Holly was determined not to let that happen.

 

She screamed. “Torracat, Ember!”

 

Torracat unleashed its fierce flames, and this time it was the Heracross screaming. Holly once again felt the burning pain on her body, and winced.

 

She wondered why she battled at all, when she fell others’ pain…

But this was no time to think about that.

 

She had to finish this for all the other Trainers.

 

Or maybe it was already finished.

 

The Heracross was covered in burn scars, and its eyes now held a grimace.

 

Holly knew how deadly Ember could be against Pokémon that were weak to it.

 

She doubted the battle could last much longer.

 

Her eyes widened as the Heracross charged.

 

Its horn glowed an eerie purple, and it lowered its head as it ran towards Torracat.

 

Holly knew the move.

 

Night Slash.

 

A deadly attack, and one that was powerful against Torracat.

 

She cringed. She hadn't anticipated it would survive her last attack, let alone launch such a devastating blow.

 

Holly's Pokémon didn't anticipate the attack either, and was too surprised to dodge.

 

Torracat shrieked as the Heracross slammed into it. It flew across the battlefield, eventually crashing and laying sprawled on the ground.

 

Holly resisted the urge to curse.

 

Torracat showed no signs of getting up, wounds now covering its body.

 

She thought about recalling it, but that wouldn’t make her situation any better.

 

She still didn't have a way to win the battle.

 

Torracat was injured, and Tangela was weak.

 

Holly gritted her teeth.

 

What could she do?

 

Before she could think of an answer, she heard the Trainer from before shout “Go, Poké Ball!”

 

Holly barely had time to register the red and white capsule flying through the air.

 

It hit the stunned Heracross, sucking into the ball.

 

It shook for a few minutes, before the light on the capsule registered that the Pokémon was caught.

 

Holly clenched her fist.

 

Those other Trainers had used her! Her Pokémon was the Heracross’s distraction, so that they could cash in on the bounty! And not to mention she did all the hard work of making it weak enough to capture!

 

And now her Pokémon was injured, all to help them get their prize.

 

It wasn't fair.

 

And now Holly was so angry she didn't see the Trainer from before come up behind her.

 

He smiled wide, and Holly resisted the urge to scowl.

 

She bit back a retort as the other Trainer started talking.

 

“Hey, thanks for helping us catch the Pokémon! We couldn't have done it without you! Say, which you like better, leaves or sun?”

 

Holly’s anger dissipated as she was asked the direct question.

 

“Leaves!” She blurted out.

 

In truth, Holly didn't really care. The sun could burn, like fire. But leaves were what she'd grown up with.

 

Holly didn't have time to state her real thoughts though, as the Trainer presented a stone. A green leaf could be seen in its otherwise gray rock.

 

Holly knew it to be a Leaf Stone. She'd seen it used in her adopted mother's Gym, and the stone allowed the Pokémon there to reach new heights.

 

Amusingly enough, the one Grass Pokémon she had couldn't evolve with it.

 

But she supposed to connection to Grass Pokémon and her adopted mother would never leave her.

 

It wouldn't stop her from finding her real parents, however.

 

Holly focused on the other Trainer again.

 

“Here you go! It's a Leaf Stone, because you said you like leaves! It's our thanks for helping us! It's something I don't have any use for, but I figure a strong Trainer like you could have it!

 

Holly hesitated.

 

Could she really trust these people? After all, they had used her…

 

But an evolution stone was useful, even if she couldn't work with it now. And it would be rude to refuse a gift.

 

“Thank you.” The boy placed the stone into Holly's outstretched palm.

 

“No, thank _you.”_ He stated.

 

Holly and other trainers turned to leave.

 

Yet suddenly, a rustling in the grass caught everyone's eye.

 

Holly tensed.

 

She had a feeling what the rustling was.

 

After that last match, it could only mean one thing.

 

A Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes
> 
> So as the previous part stated, there are many Pokémon here. They are Metapod, Kakuna, Pidgeotto, Sewaddle, Pikachu, Emogla, Swablu, Scyther, and Heracross. Writing forest is also the first place to have some catching restrictions. Players cannot capture both Scyther and Heracross, most likely because they are the most powerful Pokémon here.
> 
> Speaking of powerful Pokémon, players are required to help a group of Trainers trying to catch a strong one. The Pokémon can be either Emogla, Heracross or Scyther. Once the player helps the others, they will be rewarded with either a Leaf or Sun Stone.
> 
> Also worth noting that wild Pokémon in this RP are assigned moves, as well as being able to use any moves that would be considered normal for their level. The Pokémon players catch are leveled up based on how well battle scenes are done, and who participates (regardless of whether they faint or not). Ember is something Torracat would use at the level it was at, and Night Slash was a move assigned to wild Heracross.


	5. Capture Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, because it's part of the last chapter's prompt. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and please see the author's notes for details.

4\. Capture Them All

 

The entire group stopped in their tracks, and waited with bated breath as grass continued to rustle.

 

After what seemed like hours, a Pokémon stepped out.

 

Holly's eyes went wide.

 

The Pokémon had a yellow body, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. On its face were red cheeks. The tips of its ears matched its shining black eyes, and he carried a questioning face.

 

Holly didn't think there was a Trainer in the world who didn't know this Pokémon.

 

Pikachu.

 

Holly didn't have a particularly strong connection to Pikachu. She knew most girls would've been screaming with delight, and most everyone else would've gushed with envy.

 

Yet it didn't seem to call to her at all.

 

So she simply stared at it.

 

The Pikachu continued to stare back, and Holly thought it would go on forever.

 

Suddenly, one of the other Trainers yelled.

 

"Hey, you should catch the Pokémon! You helped us, so consider that part of your reward!"

 

The other trainers howled an agreement, and Holly resisted the urge to wince.

 

There was still something awkward about listening to the Trainers that used her.

 

And her mediocre connection to Pikachu did not change.

 

But Pikachu was a useful Pokémon, and the other trainers were giving her a chance to capture it.

 

So she took it.

 

A Poké Ball appeared in her hand, and she threw with all her might.

 

"Go, Tangela!"

 

The blue vine, red shoed, Pokémon appeared, and immediately faced its opponent.

 

The Pikachu's eyes hardened, and it got down on all fours with a resolute look.

 

Perhaps it had been itching for a battle as much as she had been.

 

And once again, she had the advantage. Tangela was resistant to Electric type attacks, and that's what Pikachu had. Not to mention that there were no prior injuries.

 

This would be an easy match.

 

Or so it seemed.

 

Before Holly could shout out a move, the Pikachu zipped forward at blinding speed.

 

Holly gritted her teeth as Tangela was knocked back by the Quick Attack.

 

 _Of course_ Pikachu would be faster. They were known for their speed.

 

But that didn't mean Holly couldn't attack back.

 

She pointed at the Pikachu.

 

"Tangela, Vine Whip!"

 

Blue vines matching Tangela's body now went flying from it. They smacked the Pikachu, and the mouse screamed in pain. It crumpled to the ground, and Holly thought it had already fainted.

 

However, it slowly struggled to his feet.

 

She was about to order another attack, but noticed something distressing about Tangela.

 

It was trying to put its vines away, but to no avail.

 

Bright yellow electricity coursed through them, and Tangela let out a whimper. It tried to move, but it was rooted to the spot.

 

When it finally did move, the movements were uncertain and sluggish.

 

This time, Holly couldn't resist the urge to curse.

 

Static. _Of course_ Vine Whip would make contact. And _of course_ Pikachu would paralyze her Pokémon.

 

She could not think about it much, because Pikachu launched a bolt of lightning at Tangela.

 

Holly wanted to yell at Tangela to dodge or attack back, but she couldn't.

 

Static made it so her poor Pokémon could only stand helplessly as the attack hit.

 

Tangela screeched as it was lit like a lightbulb, but there was nothing Holly could do.

 

After a while, the attack stopped, but the Pikachu looked about ready to collapse.

 

Tangela did not look like it was going to move fast any time either.

 

Even if it could launch another attack, the power behind the blow might be too much.

 

Pikachu weren't known for their defense, after all.

 

Holly knew she had to end this now.

 

A Poké Ball gleamed in her hand, and Holly shouted "Go!"

 

The capsule whizzed through the air, hitting the Pikachu's ear before it could react.

 

Holly watched the shaking Poké Ball, tension written in her eyes.

 

What if the Pokémon wasn't caught? Would she have to try again? With both her Pokémon weakened? Would it try to attack?

 

After many frightening minutes, the ball ceased shaking. Holly let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding as the cheers of the others erupted around her.

 

She smiled and nodded as she picked up the Poké Ball.

 

Her eyes darted to the Leaf Stone shining in her bag. If only it were a Thunderstone!

 

But then, which form would this Pikachu evolve into? It may have been caught in Kanto, but it could have Alolan blood. And those with that blood evolved into their Alolan forms no matter what.

 

It's something that wasn't uncommon in Kanto, given how close the two regions were.

 

And she couldn't ask the Pikachu, because she doubted it knew.

 

So she would just have to wait until she found a Thunderstone.

 

Maybe she truly was connected to Kanto and Alola, and she wouldn't have to worry about where she really was from.

 

Still, it couldn't hurt to find out. But she wouldn't find out today.

 

For now, Holly turned back to the enthusiastic crowd and flashed a huge grin at them.

 

Perhaps what happened before wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes
> 
> A shorter chapter, but still a meaningful one. The reason this chapter exists is because the RP required two responses at minimum before moving on. I'd already done what was required, so I used an extra post to catch a Pokémon.
> 
> The thing about Pikachu and Alolan blood comes from the games. Pikachu actually has a branched evolution. Usually, when it evolves, it will evolve into the pure Electric type Raichu. However, if it is evolved in the place where Pokémon Sun and Moon takes place (Alola), it will evolve into an Electric/Psychic type version of Raichu instead.
> 
> Typically, this can only happen if the Pikachu was transferred up or born in Alola. However, I decide to make it so that those who have Alolan ancestry can also evolve into the special form. Kanto and Alola are mentioned in the games as being close together, so would make sense that some Alolan Pokémon migrated to Kanto and passed down the special evolution gene.
> 
> The idea of Pikachu not being very sturdy in defense but very fast comes from its abilities in the games. In the games, Pikachu is likely to strike first and has a good attack power. However, it can be defeated easily by opponents' attacks should they manage to survive Pikachu's. 
> 
> Static also comes from the games, where any move that makes contact with Pikachu has a 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent. This ability can take effect even if the opponent defeats Pikachu.


	6. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next installment of Holly Rising! As always, see the author’s notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of RP creator, Wizardmonfan, and are summarized here with permission.
> 
> Now for the prompt!
> 
> After heading through Viridian Forest, Trainers finally reach Pewter City. There is much to do in this rocky place. Trainers can get their first badge, and become ever closer towards competing in the Pokémon League.
> 
> But not everyone chooses to that right away.
> 
> Not when there are wild Pokémon to catch…

5\. First Step

 

Holly stared up at the entry sign to Pewter City. It was certainly bigger than Viridian, but nowhere near as big as Celadon.

 

In the end, nothing to write home about.

 

But what _was_ worth writing home about was the tradition here.

 

This was the first stop for many of Kanto’s trainers. The first chance to get a Badge.

 

Of course, Holly knew she was on the research project, but no one said she couldn't collect Badges in the meantime.

 

Unfortunately, there was also another tradition in Pewter.

 

In order to fight, a challenger had to have at least one Pokémon as strong as the Gym Leader’s weakest.

 

Luckily, Torracat was strong enough. Unfortunately, no one else was even close.

 

So Holly decided to head for the grass to the east. She heard there were Pokémon strong against Rock types there. And she would need all the help she could get.

 

As the grass brushed against her, a Pokémon appeared.

 

Holly couldn't resist grinning as she looked it over.

 

It looked like dancer in an orange dress, but its red eyes showed no fear. Behind it was a giant mouth that held a yellow circle. Shining white teeth looked like they would chomp down at any moment.

 

The Pokémon let out a snarl, but Holly only smirked back

 

How lucky she was! To find a Mawile as her catch!

 

Mawile might've been cute, but they were deadly. They boasted excellent offenses and defenses, and the Steel typing would resist most of the Pokémon in the Pewter Gym.

 

There was no way Holly could miss the opportunity.

 

But then, how to capture it?

 

Torracat was strong, too strong. A hit from it would probably destroy her catch.

 

Tangela wasn't much better. The Mawile resisted every one of its attacks.

 

So the choice was obvious.

 

Holly threw her Poké Ball.

 

“Go, Pikachu!”

 

The yellow mouse appeared in the flash of light, getting down on all fours like it had before.

 

The Mawile responded in kind, eyes gleaming, and its mouth opened in warning.

 

Pikachu flinched, but it shook its head, quickly regaining its composure.

 

And so, Holly opened up the battle.

 

“Pikachu, Thundershock!”

 

The yellow mouse jumped up, and electricity crackled from its cheeks. In an instant, it launched a whitish yellow bolt of lightning at the Mawile. The Mawile winced as the attack hit. Holly shielded her eyes while the battlefield was briefly lit up in the same whitish yellow color as the lightning bolt.

 

Mawile took a lot of damage from Electric type attacks. Surely, Holly thought, this would weaken it enough.

 

Yet when the dust cleared, Holly's eyes widened.

 

The Mawile still stood, glaring at them both.

 

Before either Holly or her Pokémon could react, the Mawile opened its jaws wide. It didn't even need to dash as it grabbed Pikachu with its large teeth.

 

Pikachu screamed as the Mawile clamped down on it like a piece of meat. It looked as though it would never let go.

 

Holly resist the urge to scream herself. But would happen to Pikachu?

 

Eventually, Mawile relaxed its grip, and Pikachu crashed to the ground.

 

Although the brave Pokémon tried to stand up, Holly knew it wouldn't take much more.

 

She held up its Poke Ball.

 

“Pikachu, return!”

 

A beam of light shot from the Poké Ball, swallowing Pikachu in red light. The Pokémon didn't even look up as it was recalled.

 

Holly clenched her fist.

 

Now, one of her Pokémon was injured.

 

And she only had one other choice.

 

Instantly, she tossed another Poké Ball.

 

“Go, Torracat!”

 

The orange cat-like Pokémon appeared. It stared straight as its opponent, but the opponent did not back down.

 

Holly gritted her teeth.

 

She couldn't use Ember. That was too powerful.

 

Yet there was another move she could use.

 

It was something Torracat had been born with.

 

Something the professor called an egg move.

 

Torracat yowled as the Mawile bit down.

 

It thrashed, but the Mawile held on tight.

 

Holly knew she had to act fast.

 

Otherwise, she might end up with an injured Pokémon rather than a catch.

 

She shouted the special move.

 

“Torracat, Revenge!”

 

Torracat glowed orange, although it was difficult to tell because of its already orange fur. Regardless of whether one could see what was happening, it was still obvious.

 

Torracat let out a roar, and the Mawile’s eyes widened fearfully.

 

In another second, Torracat flung the Mawile off of it.

 

It crashed onto the ground, bruises everywhere. Torracat stood over it, panting.

 

Holly nodded.

 

Of course Torracat would do a lot of damage.

 

Revenge was a move that did more damage when the target attacked back.

 

And the Mawile had certainly attacked.

 

Yet now wasn't even moving. Holly wondered if it was even alive.

 

Only one way to find out.

 

Holly threw a Poké Ball into the air.

 

It hit the Mawile dead on, before sucking it up into the red light.

 

The Poké Ball barely shook, before it indicated the Mawile was caught.

 

Holly quickly picked up the ball.

 

The battle had been close, but it had ended well.

 

She turned towards the city, never taking her eyes off it.

 

Now she was ready.

 

Pewter’s Gym awaited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes
> 
> So Holly gets another catch! The possible catches she could have gotten were Mawile, Sableeye, Pidove, and Meowth. I picked Mawile now only because it was my favorite out of all the catches, but it would give Holly some advantage over the Gym Leader. Right now, she doesn't have much of one (her only advantage is Tangela, who was at a low level at that point).
> 
> As stated before, there is a rule about Gym Leaders in this RP. Before one can even enter a gym, he or she must have at least one Pokémon at the level of the Gym Leader's weakest. As mentioned, Torracat was at the right level, but no one else was. So, Holly went to train and make a catch before the Gym.
> 
> -And look at the egg move mentioned before, Revenge. Revenge is Torracat’s other main attacking move, and it works almost exactly like the chapter states. It's a physical move that does twice the amount of damage if the foe attacks the user. However, the trade-off is that the user will almost always move after the foe. 
> 
> -Holly referring to Ember doing too much damage has to do with type matchups. Amber is a Fire type move, and Mawile is weak to Fire. So Ember would have done at least double damage and destroyed Mawile. Revenge, on the other hand, is a Fighting type move, so it would do neutral damage against Mawile instead.


	7. Rock and Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, because it ties into the last one.
> 
> As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of The Artist Zone’s Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.

6\. Rock and Roll

 

Even with her enthusiasm, Holly knew that going to the Gym without proper preparation was not a good idea.

 

At least she could stop and heal her Pokémon.

 

Thankfully, the wounds didn't take long to heal, and she was soon on her way. The doors of the Gym swung open, and in the center she could see a man.

 

Or rather, an older boy.

 

But there was no question that he acted older than he looked, as his eyes were full of maturity. Holly found his tan skin odd, as she didn't think of Pewter as a place with a lot of sun. Perhaps it ran in his family.

 

Her opponent wore simple clothing, yet it looked like it could withstand even the greatest distances. The green shirt with its orange underclothing already looked like it had seen many travels.

 

To say nothing about the bottom half of his clothing. Even though it was a darker brown, Holly thought she could still see the scuffles on it from many a hard journey.

 

She may not have known what types of journeys the person in front of her had gone on, but she knew his name.

 

He was Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader.

 

Brock looked her up and down, before calmly replying.

 

“Hello, my name is Brock, and welcome to the Pewter City Gym! I take it you are a challenger.”

 

Holly nodded.

 

“I am.”

 

“Then, why don't we get right to it?”

 

He started into the Gym, and Holly followed.

 

She momentarily thought it odd that Brock didn't address her as Erika’s adopted daughter. They were both Gym Leaders, after all.

 

Then again, just because she was a Gym Leader’s adopted daughter did not mean that she was known outside of Celadon. She hadn't been to this area before, after all.

 

The area got noticeably darker as Brock led her to the very back of the gym. Holly could still make out the white markings of a battle arena. Straining her eyes, she noticed the arena was just as dark, and jagged rocks were everywhere.

 

Holly wondered if he could make the type he used any more obvious.

 

But she had to stop her wonderings as she almost tripped on the way to the arena. She took her place at the right of it, while Brock stood across from her. She noticed another man in the middle. He was probably the judge.

 

Holly zoned out as the man rambled on about the rules. She'd seen enough Gym matches with her adoptive mother to know what they were.

 

An official gym battle... Gym Leader will use two Pokémon...

 

She'd heard it all, many times.

 

Some walked away with Badges. Some without.

 

Holly wondered which one she would be.

 

However, she was so into her own thoughts that she hardly heard Brock say “Are you ready?”

 

Holly nodded.

 

“Then let's go.” He replied.

 

Brock picked up a Poké Ball, tossing it into the air.

 

“Go Rhyhorn!”

 

A Pokémon appeared and roared across from Holly.

 

Its red eyes darted around, observing everything. Its rugged body carried what looked like spikes on its back, and as its name implied, a giant horn.

 

The Pokémon pawed at the ground, anxious for a challenge.

 

Holly grinned.

 

She would certainly give it one.

 

She threw her own Poké Ball, shouting “Go, Tangela!”

 

Her blue Grass type Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. It stared curiously at the foe.

 

But Holly wasted no time.

 

“Tangela, Vine Whip!”

 

At her command, the Pokémon shot out blue vines.

 

The blue vines smacked into the Rhyhorn, and it roared again.

 

Only this time, Holly knew it was pain.

 

Holly winced. The poor Pokémon…

 

She couldn't imagine how much pain it was in from that last strike…

 

And it was a direct, powerful, hit too…

 

But a battle was a battle, and a badge was a badge.

 

And both were important.

 

Holly knew this well.

 

So the battle had to go on, regardless of who was in pain.

 

However, it didn't look like the Rhyhorn was ready to go down just yet.

 

It stared back at Holly, determination lingering in its eyes.

 

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fist.

 

Of course Rhyhorn would survive one hit. Weakness or no, it was much stronger than her Tangela.

 

And that meant Brock had the next attack.

 

He pointed. “Horn Attack!”

 

The Rhyhorn charged at Tangela, its horn gleaming bright.

 

It smashed into Tangela, and the blue Pokémon was sent flying backward.

 

Its eyes were squeezed shut, and it wouldn't stop wobbling even as it got to its feet.

 

It looked like it would faint right there.

 

Holly gritted her teeth.

 

If Tangela fainted, there may not be a lot of other choices. Mawile could defend, but it didn't have much in the way of attack. And who knew what type of strategies Brock could use. Surely, he would come up with a defense against hers!

 

And Pikachu and Torracat did not stand a chance.

 

Luckily, Holly didn't have to remain pessimistic for long.

 

Tangela opened its eyes, staring back at the opponent. It may have been injured, but it clearly wanted to win.

 

And Holly wasn't about to deny it that chance.

 

“Tangela, Vine Whip!”

 

Tangela shot out its vines again and smacked the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn let out a roar so loud that Holly had to cover her ears.

 

Yet the noise was cut short when Rhyhorn crumbled to the ground.

 

It was clear there was no getting up.

 

Holly smiled as she heard the familiar sound of the judge calling her Pokémon the victor.

 

Yet Brock stayed calm as he recalled his Pokémon in a red flash of light.

 

“Hey, you’re pretty strong.”

 

“Thank you.” Holly replied quickly.

 

“You're welcome.” Brock smiled back.

 

But his smile and politeness did not prevent Holly from seeing the Poké Ball in his hand.

 

Before she could inquire about what it contained, he replied, “Since you are so strong, let's see how you handle my next Pokémon!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes
> 
> On to the beginning of the Gym battle! Gym Leaders are given certain Pokémon that they can use in the RP, and the player can select which ones the battle against. In this case, Brock has three Pokémon, and he brings two into battle. I chose Rhyhorn because I felt it wasn't seen as often, and therefore, it was a bit more interesting.
> 
> -Originally, I was thinking of having Tangela defeat Rhyhorn in one hit. However, Rhyhorn had a significant level lead over Tangela, so I figured that would be unlikely even with it being double weak to Grass. Furthermore, Tangela was using move that did physical damage, and Rhyhorn has good defense against physical attacks. So, I went with a two-hit knockout instead


	8. Trouble on the Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, because it ties into the last one.
> 
> As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of The Artist Zone’s Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.

7\. Trouble on the Rocks

 

Without further ado, Brock threw his Poké Ball.

 

“Go, Vulpix!”

 

Holly's eyes widened in surprise.

 

A Vulpix?

 

Brock’s next Pokémon was a Vulpix?

 

But what was a Fire type, Vulpix, doing in a Rock type Gym?

 

Holly couldn't help cringing.

 

She didn't have anything that was strong against Fire Pokémon!

 

How on earth would she win?

 

Holly was torn from her panicked thoughts as the enemy Pokémon erupted onto the battlefield.

 

It let out a high-pitched roar as it burst into a combat stance. Its six red tails resembled rippling flames, and Holly couldn't help flinching. The rest of its body looked like it had been pampered, as its red coat looked tidy and contained almost no scratches. But Holly could easily see muscle showing through its well-kept fur. Silver eyes betrayed no emotion, only cold, hard, focus.

 

Holly winced.

 

No matter what she did, this was going to be a tough fight.

 

Brock seemed to pick up on her discomfort, as he stated.

 

“Would you like to switch out? You know you can before the battle starts.”

 

Holly responded.

 

“Yes, and I'm aware, but…” She trailed off as she tried to answer the nagging question in her head.

 

The question must have been written in her eyes, because Brock responded.

 

“If you're wondering about the Vulpix, it's a funny story, really. I had a friend that had one, and she let me borrow it. Eventually, Vulpix went back to her, and it wound up having kits. My friend knew I had taken good care of the mother Vulpix and that we had shared a bond. So, she let me keep one of the kits.”

 

Holly quickly replied.

 

“And I assume that kit is the one that's going to battle now?”

 

Brock nodded.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Holly continued staring at the Vulpix.

 

She didn't know who Brock's friend was, but she must have been an incredible trainer if her Vulpix mothered one this fierce.

 

And the only way to combat that ferocity was to meet it head-on.

 

Holly held out her Poké Ball, and Tangela disappeared in a flash of light.

 

Holly tightly gripped her next Poké Ball and threw it with all her might.

 

“Go, Torracat!”

 

Holly's orange cat like Pokémon burst onto the battlefield. It walked forward, boldness filling its every step.

 

Yet Holly still couldn't resist wincing.

 

The only way through was to fight fire with fire.

 

Even if it wasn't the most desirable matchup.

 

She only hoped she could still win.

 

Before she could even open her mouth, Brock issued a command.

 

“Vulpix, use Ember!”

 

Holly gritted her teeth. Of course Vulpix would attack first. They were known for their speed.

 

But that didn't stop her from retaliating.

 

“Torracat, counter with your own!”

 

Both Pokémon dove at each other and their mouths opened at the same time. Within another moment, a barrage of tiny flames erupted onto the battlefield.

 

Yet, while Torracat hissed in pain, Vulpix only seemed to grow stronger.

 

It let out another deafening roar as it was surrounded by blue flame. The flame must've been at least twice the size of it, and Holly could hear it crackling ominously. Sweat dripped down her back, and she swore she could feel that the room had gotten hotter.

 

Inwardly, she cursed.

 

Of course Vulpix would take the attack. She had forgotten about the ability Flash Fire. With this, all fire attacks were useless as they were used to power up Vulpix's own.

 

And that meant Torracat’s strongest attack did nothing.

 

Holly opened her mouth to issue another command, but Vulpix wasn't finished.

 

It glared at Torracat as Brock shouted, “Confuse Ray!”

 

Vulpix's eyes glowed an eerie light blue, and Holly found herself unable to look away. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash, and Torracat was engulfed in the blue light.

 

Holly winced. A confused Pokémon could be completely helpless.

 

And helplessness was the last thing she needed.

 

“Torracat, fight back!” She screamed.

 

Yet Torracat couldn't answer.

 

The light had knocked it off balance, and staggered. Yet instead of regaining its footing, it crashed to the ground. Almost as soon as it fell, it tried to stand up again. However, the same thing happened.

 

Holly could help cringing, each blow feeling like she herself had fallen. She had known confusion could make Pokémon dizzy and fall. She'd seen it enough times in her adoptive mother’s Gym.

 

But the damage was far greater when the Pokémon being hurt was one of her own.

 

And far greater with an opponent that would show no mercy.

 

Like Vulpix right now.

 

Brock shouted another command, and the Holly could do was watch.

 

“Vulpix, Quick Attack!”

 

Vulpix wasted no time as it took off at a speed so fast Holly's eyes could hardly track it. Instantly, it slammed into Torracat. Torracat tried to mount a defense, but all it could do was teeter before collapsing to the ground.

 

So Vulpix struck, again and again. It didn't even need Brock's commands.

 

And every time, Torracat would fail to strike back.

 

And all Holly could do was watch helplessly, as more bruises appeared on Torracat’s body than she could count.

 

It seemed hopeless, yet Holly knew not all was lost.

 

Eventually, confusion had to run its course.

 

And soon it did, as Torracat’s ears perked up. Its gaze, although pained, was focused.

 

Immediately, Holly struck.

 

As the Vulpix came lunging at Torracat, Holly shouted.

 

“Torracat, Revenge!”

 

The Vulpix's eyes went wide as it tried to stop itself. However, its efforts were of no avail. Torracat sprang to its feet, engulfed in its familiar orange aura.

 

It let out a howl as it slammed into Vulpix. The impact sent the other Pokémon flying backward, and it crashed onto the floor.

 

Holly smiled.

 

Surely nothing could get through an attack like that!

 

Yet she was proven wrong.

 

Vulpix immediately got to its feet. Although a giant bruise ran down its side, it stood firm. The powerful glare never left its face.

 

Holly tensed.

 

A Gym Leader’s Pokémon would be stronger than a wild one! She should've known it could take an attack like that!

 

She glanced back at Torracat. The Pokémon was still standing, but it looked like its legs were about to buckle at any moment. Even from where she was, Holly could hear it panting with exhaustion.

 

She wondered how much longer it could last.

 

Could she even win without it?

 

Brock's voice tore Holly from her thoughts.

 

“I didn't expect that attack, but we are not done!”

 

He looked straight at his Vulpix. “Confuse Ray again!”

 

The blue light again came for Torracat, and it yelped in pain.

 

Holly kept her cool. There was still a way to win.

 

“We know how to handle this! Torracat, use Revenge when you can!”

 

Yet Brock’s next command made her blood run cold.

 

“Vulpix, Baby-Doll Eyes! Keep going until you can't anymore!”

 

Vulpix's eyes became light blue again, but Holly swore she could see stars twinkling. And Torracat may not have been able to balance, but it could still look at Vulpix.

 

As soon as their eyes met, Torracat backed away.

 

Holly didn't think it was intimidated, but she remembered Baby-Doll Eyes could make Pokémon docile.

 

Perhaps Torracat couldn't resist something that was cute.

 

But it managed to stay focused this time, as it flashed orange before attacking Vulpix.

 

Yet this was unlike what it had done before.

 

Now, Torracat was dashing towards Vulpix.

 

Vulpix was still fixing it with its starry eyes.

 

And those eyes sealed Torracat’s fate.

 

Instead of fighting with enough force to send an opponent flying backward, its attacks barely left a scratch.

 

And that allowed Vulpix to attack mercilessly.

 

Brock simply nodded, and Vulpix sped off in a Quick Attack.

 

Holly cringed.

 

Baby-Doll Eyes would make Torracat’s physical attacks weaker, and Revenge relied on physical strength. Furthermore, since Brock wasn't using an attack, Revenge wouldn't do any extra damage.

 

Between those hindrances and the confusion, Torracat wasn't doing any major damage anytime soon.

 

Instead, it took more and more, until it finally crumpled to the ground.

 

After a few minutes, there was no sign of movement.

 

The judge's words now sounded hollow as her Pokémon was declared the loser.

 

Holly could look at Torracat’s fallen frame as she recalled her Pokémon and turned to face Brock.

 

“What will you do now? You can use any other Pokémon you’d like.”

 

Holly cringed.

 

What would she do now?

 

Torracat was her strongest Pokémon, and the only one that resisted the Vulpix.

 

Two of her Pokémon were weak to fire, and one of them was injured.

 

A thought suddenly formed in Holly’s head.

 

It was a risky, desperate, strategy, but it probably was the only one that would work.

 

So as a response to Brock, she tossed a Poké Ball in the air.

 

“Go, Pikachu!”

 

The yellow mouse appeared instantly, confident and poised for battle.

 

Holly grimaced.

 

If only it knew what she was going to do to it…

 

But she had to trust her instincts.

 

So she shouted.

 

“Pikachu, Thunder Wave!”

 

Pikachu launched a blue lightning bolt, striking the Vulpix dead on.

 

Holly was surprised the Pokémon didn't try to move out of the way. Perhaps it was just tired. Or maybe it simply knew that if it dodged, Pikachu would just shoot more.

 

Whatever the case, it probably _couldn't_ dodge now. Holly could see Vulpix's body was crackling with electricity. Its movements were sluggish as it struggled to remain on its feet.

 

Holly couldn't resist grinning.

 

Perhaps she would finally have the upper hand.

 

But the thought came too soon.

 

“Vulpix, Ember!”

 

With that, Vulpix shot out a stream of the deadly flames. They completely engulfed Pikachu, and it let out an ear piercing scream.

 

Holly didn't even need to wait for the flames to clear to know that Pikachu had lost.

 

Again, she did not focus on her Pokémon's fallen form as the judge declared her defeat.

 

Instead, she stared straight at Brock.

 

Holly had to enact the next stage of her plan.

 

Now, it was either win or lose.

 

She recalled her fallen Pokémon and tossed another Poké Ball into the air.

 

“Go, Mawile!”

 

The powerful Pokémon appeared minutes later. Mawile red eyes bore into its opponent, and the Vulpix shrank back.

 

Disadvantage or no, Mawile always seemed ready to fight.

 

Holly clenched her fist. She could win this.

 

But her opponent wasn't so sure.

 

“Are you sure about that? With a Mawile, you're at a disadvantage.”

 

Holly nodded.

 

“Never surer.”

 

Rapidly, she commanded. “Mawile, use Bite!”

 

Mawile opened its jaws so wide that it looked like it was yawning. Yet in one swift motion, the jaws closed around the Vulpix.

 

The Vulpix screeched and tried to struggle, but Mawile held on tight. It moved its jaws up and down slowly, but there was not enough space for the Vulpix to escape. In fact, Mawile looked like it was chewing.

 

Despite her newfound advantage, Holly couldn't help but shudder.

 

She knew how deadly those jaws could be. Now she couldn't imagine the pain of someone else's Pokémon had to suffer…

 

But she needed to win.

 

Holly glanced back at the battlefield as Vulpix dropped to the ground.

 

Amazingly, the Pokémon still stood up, but it looked as though each movement took a separate effort.

 

Brock looked as though he was going to command his Pokémon to use another attack, but instead, Vulpix backed away. It almost tripped when doing so, and Holly knew she could easily finish the battle.

 

“Mawile, take another Bite!”

 

Vulpix could only whimper as Mawile snatched up within its jaws. Another round of vicious motions, and Vulpix limply fell to the ground.

 

This time, the ground was where it stayed.

 

And how Holly's ears were fully alert as she was declared the winner. Her attention was completely focused on the judge as he loudly stated that the victory was hers.

 

A wide grin covered her face as Brock recalled his Pokémon and walked over to her.

 

“You're an incredible Trainer. To win having taken so many losses, and with a type disadvantage too… You've definitely earned the Boulderbadge.”

 

Brock held out his hand. In his palm was a gray octagon. Holly took it, beaming.

 

At last she had her first badge! Research project or not, she was a real Trainer!

 

But Brock wasn't done speaking with her, it seemed.

 

“In accordance with League tradition, I'm going to present you with a Technical Machine. Normally, I would give you a Rock type TM, but your Pokémon don't seem to be suited for that.”

 

As he spoke, Holly noticed that he glanced at her Mawile. The Pokémon was now looking curiously back, and Holly guessed it was as confused as she was about what Brock meant. He probably wanted to honor the Pokémon that had fought so hard against him, but how?

 

Brock fished around in his pocket, and came out with a gray disk.

 

Holly's eyes went wide.

 

A Steel type move?

 

She supposed it made sense, given the Steel type’s connection to rocks.

 

But where would he get something like this?

 

Once again sensing her question, Brock responded.

 

“It's from a friend in Johto who uses Steel types, and it's her favorite move. I figured it might suit you better, seeing as you beat me with a Steel type. The TM is for Iron Tail.”

 

Holly tried not to let her eyes widen again. A friend from Johto who uses Steel types? Maybe he was talking about Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine.

 

But how would she become close enough to him to give him a TM?

 

Maybe he had a girlfriend in her? It was probably impolite to ask.

 

Holly took the TM from Brock's outstretched palm and stated, “Thank you!”

 

Brock responded. “Good luck on your journey.”

 

Holly grinned again as she turned to leave.

 

She may not have known who her parents were, or what the research project was about.

 

But she knew she had won her first badge.

 

Right now, things couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> So that was the first Gym battle! Brock’s three Pokémon were Rhyhorn, Onix, and Vulpix. I knew Vulpix would be the toughest for the team, and would make things interesting. So that's why picked it.
> 
> -The story of Vulpix makes reference to the anime (which is also probably why Vulpix was included on the team in the first place). In the anime, there was a character named Suzy. She later became Burke's friend and rival. Suzy had a Vulpix that she gave to Brock after she decided to travel to hone her Pokémon breeding skills. Eventually, after forming a bond with Brock, Vulpix returned to its former Trainer. Originally, I thought that I would make this Vulpix the original one, but I couldn't picture Vulpix leaving Suzy for Brock after it had returned. So, I made it have children instead.
> 
> -Brock giving out Iron Tail has to do with the way Gym Leader TMs are handled in this RP. When trainer wins a battle, they can have any TM they want. This is true even if the TM is different from the type of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses. I thought it fitting for Brock to be the one to do this, because he's one of the few Gym Leaders who hand out a TM that's different from his type. In the original games he appears in, he hands out Bide, a normal type move.
> 
> -Rock and Steel type Pokémon being related to each other comes from the games. In the games, some Pokémon, such as Onix, start out as Rock types before becoming Steel type. It is also stated in the games that Jasmine used to use Rock type Pokémon before moving onto Steel types.
> 
> -The friend that Brock is referring to is indeed Jasmine, and her favorite move being Iron Tail is a reference to her originally giving out that TM. Iron tail eventually lost its status as a TM, but since this RP features regions from all over the place, I figured the TMs could be too.
> 
> -The reason Brock is friends with Jasmine is that in the anime, he has a bit of a crush on her. Unlike most cases where he has crushes, he and Jasmine could actually work out. They trained the same Pokémon, have the types that work together, and also work together character trait wise (e.g. Jasmine's a big eater, Brock is a cook, Jasmine's character arc in all media has to do with caring for sick Pokémon, while Brock is training to be a doctor). As a result, they are close here.
> 
> -Speaking of crushes, in the anime, Brock displays the trait of getting crushes on most girls. That trait is not seen here because I would think Brock would be more professional if he was fighting a challenger. This is because in the games, he never lets his crushes show, even if the player character is female. The only time he's ever really seen in the games is when the player challenges him for his Badge, so the trait is either nonexistent or just hidden away. So it's also easy to assume that he doesn't have problems with his crushes if he's working in the Gym. 
> 
> This is also seen in the anime, where Ash fights Brock for his badge, and Misty is also there. During that time, he show any sort of crush on Misty. Therefore, the anime also lends some credit towards that interpretation. Hence why I went with it for this response.


	9. To Catch a Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! There is a prompt here, but it contains spoilers, so it will be detailed after. I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of RP creator Wizardmonfan.

8\. To Catch a Thief

 

Holly wore her smile all the way back to the Pokémon Center. Now that she had the badge, she could truly leave Pewter and see the rest of the region.

 

There was so much to see! Perhaps she would find her real parents somewhere.

 

Within no time, her Pokémon were healed, and she was ready to continue.

 

Just as she was ready to leave the Center, a distant sound pierced her ears.

 

Holly’s eyes went wide as she registered that it was the sound of glass breaking.

 

Without even stopping to ask what happened, she dashed outside.

 

She stopped in her tracks, immediately alerted to the glass lying in the middle of the street.

 

One glance forward told her it was from the nearby museum.

 

But who would break in?

 

Suddenly, a flicker of movement caught her eye. Holly strained her eyes, and could make out a figure clad in black leaving the museum. Light reflected off of a shiny object in the figure’s hand, although she couldn't make out what it was.

 

Nevertheless, Holly growled.

 

That must be the one responsible! He was stealing something from the museum!

 

She would never tolerate thieves! They were just like bullies!

 

Holly broke into a run and gave chase.

 

She was glad she enjoyed the outdoors so much. It had helped her stay in shape.

 

Her feet were pounding at a full sprint on stony roads, and Holly didn't even feel the least bit tired.

 

Rather, adrenaline coursed through her body.

 

First, an epic battle to win a gym Badge, and now, the ability to finally get back at a bully!

 

And her journey had barely started!

 

Holly rapidly tailed the thief, although she still wasn't close enough to see anything other than black clothing.

 

The thief didn't even seem to be aware that she was on his heels.

 

Or at least, he wouldn't have been, if she hadn't been caught off guard.

 

Even after being in Pewter City, Holly still couldn't get used the place’s winding roads.

 

A road curved, and Holly did not curve with it.

 

She stumbled on the rocks, trying to catch herself.

 

But she was unsuccessful.

 

As she went crashing to the ground, she heard the footsteps of the thief as he made his escape.

 

Holly quickly got to her feet.

 

She wouldn't let a bully escape! They all had to be brought to justice!

 

But that thief would have surely noticed her by now.

 

Which meant he would be hiding.

 

But what place in Pewter would be a good place to hide?

 

Only one way to find out.

 

Holly would have to explore the city.

 

But it was unwise to do it alone.

 

Holly tossed a Poké Ball in the air.

 

“Go, Pikachu!”

 

The yellow mouse appeared, and at first it went into a battle stance.

 

However, when it realized it was no battle around, it just looked at Holly curiously.

 

“Pikachu, someone stole treasure from the museum, and we have to get it back! I don't know what the thief looks like other than he's a man in all-black clothing. Can you help tracking down for me?”

 

Pikachu nodded, letting out a mighty cry.

 

Holly grinned as she took off running.

 

Pikachu might not have the strongest nose, but it was the fastest on her team. With it in the lead, they would find the thief in no time.

 

Or so Holly thought.

 

She ran to every place in the city, Pikachu with her all the way. The adrenaline still flowed, and she seemed to cover the entire city as though she was flying.

 

Yet, every time she searched, there was no sign.

 

Holly even tried going into buildings, to see if the thief had hidden out there.

 

Well, she couldn't get into some of the houses, but most people let her in when she explained why she was there.

 

But everywhere she looked, there was nothing.

 

Holly knew she would need to save her strength.

 

So, she finally sat down in a nearby garden.

 

Pikachu slunk down beside her, disappointment written on his face. She petted it as it ears drooped, but that did little to console it. She figured it was still stinging from its recent defeat in the Gym, and left it alone.

 

Instead, Holly turned to her own thoughts.

 

The thief couldn't have gotten away; the city was police protected.

 

Not to mention that Trainers surrounded the areas to the east and south. If the thief tried to run from the police, those Trainers would catch him.

 

But there was no word from any nearby trainer or police-person.

 

So Holly continued to sit in the flowers.

 

Athletic or no, she needed to catch her breath.

 

The flowers…

 

Just like the ones that her mother loved…

 

Her mother…

 

No, her adoptive mother.

 

What was she doing now?

 

Probably taking on challengers, doing things around the Gym, and worrying.

 

What would she say when she found out her daughter had so many Pokémon?

 

What would she say when she found that Holly had gotten her first Badge (and in so close a match)?

 

What would she say now that she was trying to track down a thief in a city she barely knew?

 

Holly sighed.

 

She knew she'd have to battle her adoptive mother in order to complete the League challenge. Part of her wondered if her adoptive mother might just hand the Badge and be done with it, but she doubted that would happen.

 

Her adoptive mother did have a responsibility as a Gym Leader after all.

 

And she had to uphold them. Adoptive daughter or no.

 

Holly turned around to focus on the flowers. Pikachu still hadn't moved.

 

The flowers… They were trembling…

 

Holly cocked her head.

 

This was odd.

 

Why were the flowers trembling? She didn't remember it being windy…

 

Unless there was someone here.

 

Someone here…

 

Holly suddenly bolted upright.

 

Of course there was someone here! That someone was the thief! From what she'd heard, no one went to the flower gardens in Pewter, so it would be the perfect place to hide!

 

And that meant she needed to catch him!

 

Holly instantly snapped into alertness.

 

She would not let this bully get away!

 

Pikachu also perked up, eyes bright and ears swiveling.

 

It let out a cry before charging into the flowers.

 

Holly wasted no time following.

 

Her hunch was proven correct, and she soon glimpsed the thief’s black clothing contrasting against the bright flowers.

 

Instantly, all three of them burst from the plants, Pikachu tailing the thief as Holly trailed behind it.

 

Holly wondered how many plants she'd killed as she nonchalantly trampled over them, and thought her adoptive mother might scold her.

 

But it didn't matter now. She had a thief to catch!

 

Once again, Holly was dashing through the entire city in dogged pursuit of her target. Adrenaline rushed through her body, fueling her for the chase. Pikachu seemed even more pumped up on adrenaline, running at a speed Holly didn't even think was possible. Somehow, she kept up. This time, the curved roads posed no problem. Holly easily navigated them without falling.

 

Yet still the thief ran faster.

 

Holly didn't know how he ran so fast, but somehow he outpaced them.

 

Still, Holly and her Pokémon kept right on his heels. And this time, the thief actually seemed to notice.

 

He glanced back, somehow still keeping his robust pace. Holly noticed he was wearing a mask, so she couldn't see his face.

 

She couldn't quite understand why he looked back, but she guessed it was a mixture of surprise and fear.

 

Surprised that she kept up with him, and fearful that she would catch him.

 

Holly couldn't resist the urge to grin.

 

She most certainly would catch him, and that fear would be justified!

 

After all, she had chased him all over the city, and she hadn't even begun to feel the slightest bit of fatigue.

 

In contrast, he must've been feeling tired by now. He didn't look particularly athletic, and he wasn't using any Pokémon to help.

 

Behind her, Holly heard the distant echo of many more footsteps. She guessed they had to be the police, catching onto the chase.

 

They sounded so far away… Had she outrun them?

 

No, that was absurd. She might've been good, but she could not outrun the entire police force.

 

It was more likely they didn't know the location before, and were now just catching on.

 

Nevertheless, Holly and the thief continued to sprint.

 

After a while, Holly noticed something that made her break out in a grin. There was a large fence, and nowhere to go but back.

 

Surely, the thief couldn't escape now. This would bring on the surprise!

 

The thief nearly crashed into the fence as he skidded to a halt. Holly had to take care to not do the same.

 

The thief whirled around, facing her head on. Pikachu stood between them, tensed and ready to fight.

 

But the thief didn't release any Pokémon.

 

Instead, he just eyed Holly warily, clutching the treasure in his left hand. Looking at it more closely, Holly could see that it was a large amount of jewels and fossils.

 

She didn't know what a thief would want with jewels and fossils, but it wasn't important.

 

She was about to catch a bully! And she had to get the treasure back!

 

So she fixed the thief with a stern glare and stated. “It's a dead end. Give it up.”

 

To Holly’s surprise, the thief responded without any fear. Instead, his voice carried a mocking tone.

 

“"Give it up." Is that all you can say? You're just a kid! And the beginning Trainer at that. There's not much you can do either.”

 

Pikachu roared, but Holly ignored the insult. She would not buy into the thief’s insults. He was just trying to distract her.

 

She needed to catch him! She couldn't let herself get distracted!

 

Besides, as someone who was constantly around battle, she heard it a lot. She didn't have many Pokémon as a child, so no one ever got to see her true potential.

 

But now they would.

 

And no one would insult her like that anymore.

 

So Holly asked a burning question. “Why did you steal from the museum?”

 

The thief snapped back. “It's none of your business!”

 

Holly responded. “As a Trainer in the city, it is my business, as much as everyone else's!”

 

Holly clenched her fist. The nerve of this thief! To not only be a bully and steal, but also to insult her on top of it! He deserved the harshest punishments!

 

And she knew exactly which punishment to give him.

 

Pikachu roared again, and Holly threw another Poké Ball.

 

Mawile appeared, fixing the thief with a defiant glare.

 

Holly knew it had gained confidence and experience from the last battle, and now was the perfect time to use it.

 

Holly pointed to the thief. “Eat him. I'm sure he'll be tasty.”

 

Mawile nodded, and opened its mouth wide. Holly knew most Pokémon didn't attack and kill humans, but she suspected Mawile would follow the order to some capacity.

 

After all, it enjoyed biting things.

 

The thief also seemed to realize this, because he started shaking. Immediately, he dropped all the stolen treasure.

 

Holly smiled again. She had him on the ropes!

 

But the thief's fear did not slow him down.

 

Rather, it empowered him.

 

In a burst of speed that was almost superhuman, the thief latched onto the fence and began to climb.

 

Holly clenched her fist. Of course he would drop the treasure if he was going to climb. The weight would only slow him down.

 

But she still had a chance to bring him to justice! She wasn't about to waste it.

 

“Don't let him get away!” She screamed, and her Pokémon obliged.

 

Mawile opened its jaws to snap, but it was far too slow. By the time it had its attack ready, the thief was well out of range.

 

Pikachu hopped up, hoping to be more successful than its teammate.

 

It aimed an electric shock at the thief, but that only seemed to make him climb faster. Somehow, he dodged every shock Pikachu threw.

 

Holly cursed. She had no Pokémon that could fly or float, so there was no way she could get him.

 

All she could do was watch as the thief climbed to the top of the fence, and without a word, leapt over.

 

Holly could tell from the silence that followed that there were no police on the other side. The fence led to the route in the east, and the police probably left it open so Trainers could pass through. Plus, it wasn’t worth surrounding the city to catch a petty thief. The thief may not have used any Pokémon against her, but he must've been at least a decent Trainer. He had headed straight for a place full of them, and didn't seem to be bothered.

 

Holly, however, was.

 

She scooped up the treasure, but her mind was elsewhere.

 

She had let that thief get away! She had one chance to catch an adult bully, and she let him escape! Who knew how many more crimes he would commit?

 

Who knew how many more people he would bully?

 

People like her. Helplessness innocents.

 

The failure consumed her so deeply that Holly did not see her Pokémon return to her side. At least until Pikachu tugged on her clothing and pointed.

 

Holly looked up and heaved a sigh.

 

There may not be any police on the other side of the fence, but she would have to explain things to the ones that were running towards her.

 

So she explained all of the encounter, from running after the thief to finding him again the garden. Holly told the police what her brave Pikachu and Mawile had done, the two remaining by her side.

 

Holly left out who she was, other than her name and that she had recently challenged the Gym.

 

The last thing she wanted to do was worry her adoptive mother. Of course, she might be proud that Holly got the treasure back, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

She handed back the treasures, and one of the police carefully took the precious items back to the museum.

 

Some of the others called her brave, while still others called her foolish. However, they all agreed that it was a good thing she’d gotten the treasure back.

 

One suggested she head back near the museum, as the aides there were offering a reward. Holly thought she might as well.

 

It had gotten late, so she doubted she would be leaving the city today.

 

The museum had been closed off while people cleaned up the wreckage, but there was an aide standing near the place.

 

Putting Pikachu and Mawile back into their Poké Balls, she greeted the museum aide.

 

He responded. “Hello, are you the one who got our treasures back?”

 

Holly nodded. “Yes, that's me.”

 

“All of us at the museum are very grateful to you for getting back our valuable treasures. We thought we might reward you with a treasure of your own.”

 

With that, the aide produced a bunch of evolution items. Holly's eyes went wide. She'd never seen so many! There was every kind there, except for the stones.

 

How did the museum get all these items? Did they just have them for trainers to receive?

 

Then again, they were a museum. Maybe they kept them around for research purposes.

 

The aide continued. “You can have any one you want, but you can't have more than one, so choose wisely!”

 

Holly scanned the group of items. There were so many. It almost seemed impossible to pick…

 

Her eyes fell on one particular item.

 

It was a white box with a yellow circle and a simple disc.

 

But to Holly, it meant so much more.

 

She knew this item like she knew her own name.

 

It was called an Up-Grade. And the Up-Grade was used to evolve one Pokémon.

 

Porygon.

 

Holly remembered seeing the Porygon, their Poké Balls behind the glass cases of the Game Corner. She had always wanted one, but her mother had said no. Holly remembered pouting after that, but now, it made a little sense.

 

After all, Holly remembered she did have a bit of a problem with gambling. If left to her own devices, she could play the games well into the night. And with Game Corners being available to anyone as long as they were affiliated with Trainers, it was easy to fulfill that desire.

 

But to have there be a Pokémon available almost exclusively by gambling… And to be so close to it while she was growing up…

 

To own it now would be a dream…

 

And Holly didn't have to follow her mother now. She was her own Trainer after all.

 

But she could also own it without upsetting her mother.

 

Because now that she was a Trainer, she didn't have to gamble.

 

She had heard stories of Trainers who, instead of gambling, fought many battles to get Porygon. And then, after they'd won enough, the Pokémon was theirs.

 

Perhaps that's what she would do.

 

But she was a long way from being that strong.

 

So, for now, she eyed the Up-grade.

 

“Could I please have the Up-grade?”

 

The scientist nodded, a huge smile on his face as he handed it over.

 

“Of course, and thank you again!”

 

Holly nodded again and headed toward the Pokémon Center.

 

Once there, she found a bed and collapsed into it.

 

What a day! A new catch, the Gym battle, and running after a thief!

 

Holly had gone on the trip for adventure, and she admitted she did enjoy it.

 

But as she drifted off to sleep, she hoped that all her adventures wouldn't be this intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> So this chapter is based off of the first optional event. In this event, someone breaks and the museum, and steal some treasure. Players have the option to choose after the thief. If they chase after this leave and successfully recover the treasure, they will be rewarded with whenever evolution they like other than the stones.
> 
> The thief doesn't get caught by the police no matter what the player does, and refuses to tell the player why they stole from the museum. There's also not much information known, other than the fact they wear a mask. They are hiding out somewhere in Pewter after the break in, and the player has to find them if they want to catch the thief. I figured that the idea of chasing after thieves fits Holly's character, so that's why I did this optional event.
> 
> -Porygon being a Pokémon only available by gambling is based on older versions of the games. Originally, Porygon was only available in the Game Corner, and could only be gotten by playing at them. In the newer games, that was no longer true as the Game Corner was phased out.
> 
> -The idea of anyone being able to gamble if they are affiliated with Trainers has to do with something I noticed in the games. In the games, the player is well below the legal gambling age, yet is able to play the Game Corner all they want. Normally, this would be a problem, yet no one bats an eye. There's no explanation in game for it either. So I came up with this interpretation.
> 
> -Trainers fighting to get Porygon also comes from the older games. Another option for people who didn't want to gamble at the slots would be to fight battles over and over. With every battle, the play would win money. After enough, they would have enough money to buy points and get Porygon. This is what I most commonly did in my playthroughs, because I was not good at the Game Corner.
> 
> -Finally, the hidden flower gardens in Pewter comes from the area in the games. The player can go up and talk to someone whose is spraying Pokémon Repel in their garden. There's also clearly flowers there. However, the garden is a bit out of the way, hence the reference to no one visiting it. While there is no person minding the garden here, the idea of using it is.


	10. Undoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto another chapter of Holly Rising! And with it, another prompt! As usual, I don't own Pokémon, and see the author’s note for details. All prompts are the property of the Artist's Zone user Wizardmonfan, and are summarized here with permission.
> 
> To the east lies Route 3. Only Trainers with the Boulder Badge can pass through here, and it is the pathway to Mt. Moon. The route is very craggy, with many places formed by craters. Many traders like to hike and battle here. So, a Pokémon Center sits on this Route. Many Pokémon also like to battle here, and it can be a good place to catch some…

9\. Undoing

 

Holly opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through the Pokémon Center windows.

 

She had slept well, and now it was time to leave.

 

Yet Holly couldn't ignore the tang of bitterness that resonated within her. She stuck out her tongue, as if to get the taste out of her mouth.

 

But nothing worked, and Holly knew why.

 

This was the taste of defeat, and the one who defeated her was that thief.

 

She clenched her fist as yesterday’s memories came flooding back to her.

 

_The thief running away from her… Trying to catch up to him… And in the end, losing…_

Holly gritted her teeth. She could let thieves like that continue! She had to destroy them!

 

And in order to destroy those adult bullies, she had to get stronger.

 

In order to get stronger, she had to catch more Pokémon.

 

So Holly headed out to Route 3, situated in between Pewter and the towering Mt. Moon.

 

Restlessly, she scanned the area. Perhaps there would be a decent flyer… After all, a lack of a flyer was why she could not catch the thief.

 

The grass rustled, and Holly turned her head.

 

Within minutes, a creature stepped out from the grass.

 

This creature looked like a blue rabbit, with a horn on its head. Its spotted fur blew in the slight breeze, and it sniffed the ground at it searched. Red eyes wandered over to Holly with a surprised look. Huge ears swiveled madly, as the Pokémon tried to comprehend what was happening.

 

Holly blinked.

 

A Nidoran female.

 

It was no flyer, but it would do.

 

She tossed out a Poké Ball.

 

“Go, Mawile!’

 

Her type Steel Pokémon appeared, glaring at the Nidoran.

 

The Nidoran got on all fours, glaring back.

 

Without warning, she charged. The horn on her head turned purple, and there was no hesitation in her eyes as she sped towards Mawile.

 

Yet as soon as she poked Mawile with her horn, the Pokémon didn't even flinch. It was as if nothing hit it, and it didn't even move. The Nidoran shrank back, and Holly grinned.

 

Nidoran’s Poison Sting would never work on Mawile! Steel types were immune to poison, after all!

 

Holly nodded.

 

“You know what to do.”

 

As usual, Mawile opened its jaws wide. In an instant, it closed them around the Nidoran. The Pokémon’s shocked eyes only had a minute to register what was happening before she was caught within the deadly grip. She screamed and thrashed, but there was no escape.

 

Mawile chewed and grinded, before finally dropping the Nidoran to the ground.

 

The Pokémon panted, and Holly thought she could see bruises.

 

Perhaps she would be weak enough to catch, but she was wrong, as the Nidoran charged.

 

Her horn didn't light up this time, but instead, she lashed out with her legs. The Nidoran furiously kicked, striking Mawile in the center of its deadly jaws.

 

However, Mawile still didn’t flinch, and Holly couldn't even see bruises on its body.

 

Holly couldn't resist grinning again.

 

Double Kick was a weak physical move, and there was no way something like that could get through Mawile’s powerful defenses.

 

Holly simply pointed to the Nidoran, and Mawile opened its jaws. Once again, they closed around the Nidoran, and there was nothing she could do. Mawile viciously chewed, before spitting its target back out. The Nidoran was barely moving, and Holly didn't think she could see an area that didn't own a bruise.

 

Holly smiled again. Now was the perfect time! A Poké Ball appeared in her hand, ready to be thrown.

 

Yet before she could even start her capture, the Nidoran got up.

 

Holly's eyes widened.

 

There was no way she could keep going after that! And Holly might make the Nidoran faint if she weakened her any further!

 

But there she was, shaking and bruised, but standing. The Nidoran’s horn glowed purple again, and she charged.

 

Holly blinked and cocked her head.

 

Why Poison Sting again? She should know by now it didn't work against Mawile!

 

But as the Nidoran ran towards Holly's Pokémon, it suddenly skidded around it. Before Mawile could attack, she was behind it.

 

Holly's eyes widened even further, and she let out a gasp.

 

The Nidoran hadn’t been going for her Pokémon.

 

It’d been going for _her_.

 

Without thinking, Holly grabbed another Poke Ball and recalled Mawile. She still held the empty one in her hand, but her thoughts had now drifted away from capture.

 

Instead, Holly shook with fear.

 

Who knew what this Pokémon could do? She had to run to safety!

 

But as Holly tried to back away, it was too late.

 

The Nidoran jumped and lunged.

 

Paint burned through Holly as the Nidoran stabbed its purple horn into her leg. Holly winced, but didn't have time to concentrate as she was alerted to several more stabbing sensations.

 

Of course the Nidoran would stab her several times. It was the best way to incapacitate her.

 

Yet now it felt like the stabbing would never end. Tears fell down Holly's face as the burning pain spread throughout her entire body. Everything felt like it was on fire, but two thoughts occupied Holly’s mind.

 

She had to stand, and she had to run!

 

Yet try as she might, Holly body couldn't do either.

 

Instead, everything trembled, and Holly let out a scream.

 

In another minute, her legs buckled, and she crashed to the ground.

 

She stared right into the eyes of the Nidoran, whose glare pierced harder than her horn as a continued to attack.

 

The tears continued to fall as Holly cursed her stupidity.

 

Her mother had taught her about the different types of poison. She had to, in order to do her job with the plants.

 

Holly hadn't paid much attention, and now regret mixed with the pain.

 

Her mother had talked about always having antidotes, but Holly hadn't brought any. With the way she zoned out during lessons, she couldn't even remember which antidote worked with which Pokémon.

 

She could remember one thing, though.

 

And that was that Pokémon venom was more deadly than any other. So deadly, in fact, that it took effect immediately.

 

And that was all leading to her pain now.

 

Holly's vision swam, and she could see black spots dancing in her sight.

 

Holly might not have remembered her poisons, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness.

 

She'd heard of unlucky Trainers dying on their journeys.

 

Would she be one?

 

Would Holly leave her adoptive mother bereaved and sobbing, all the while not knowing who her real parents were?

 

To think, that this was all because she went on the stupid research project…

 

To think, this was all because of her stupid idea of finding a real parents were, even though her adoptive mother treated her like her own…

 

And now, she was in a place far away, lying injured on the ground while a Pokémon attacked her, because she couldn't catch some stupid thief!

 

Holly couldn't resist letting the tears flow like a waterfall. If only she were back home!

 

She was dimly aware of her hands going slack, and the Poké Ball rolling on the ground.

 

In an instant, the Nidoran was gone.

 

But the pain still burned, and the tears still stained Holly's face. Now, darkness approached, covering everything like a wave.

 

And there was nothing Holly could do to stop it.

 

The last thing Holly registered was the sound of panicked footsteps. Perhaps they were rushing towards her.

 

There was no way to tell, as the darkness consumed her completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> -So Holly’s in a bad situation, and is hoping for rescue. But before that, the rest of the prompt.
> 
> The Pokémon I could catch in this route were Growlithe, Nidoran (of both genders), Nidorino, Rufflet, Sandshrew, Mankey, Hoothoot, Raticate, Ekans, Nidorina, Budew, Baltoy, Audino, Venonat, Shinx, Venonat, and Salandit. I picked Nidoran female because she has a tendency to start on a lot of my Kanto teams, but never finish with any of them. Since this isn't a run I am playing normally, I figured I may as well give her a chance here.
> 
> Now for the rest of the chapter…
> 
> -I had always planned for Holly to get hurt or sick on her journey, and when I saw that Nidoran was a Pokémon available, I thought this was the perfect chance. I thought it would show a more realistic way of depicting Pokémon journeys, as well as exploring some of Holly's flaws as a character.
> 
> -As for Nidoran attacking Holly directly, that was a bit of realism. Realistically, a wild creature wouldn't be too happy about someone encroaching on its territory. Not to mention that since Pokémon are implied to be intelligent, it wouldn't be too difficult for one to figure out that in order to stop a trained Pokémon, it should attack the Trainer.
> 
> -There are instances of Pokémon attacking people directly in the games, although it's pretty rare. It's also treated as something very shocking and serious (with a few exceptions, such as a bat Pokémon biting someone in a cave where they are common), which is part of the reason why it's depicted as such here. 
> 
> Pokémon attacks also occur in the anime and manga, but it's treated differently there. In the anime, characters are mainly annoyed when Pokémon attack them, but it's more lighthearted, and there are less injuries. In the manga, almost all Pokémon attacks are treated as something serious, but the manga is usually darker than both the anime and the games.
> 
> -The idea of having antidotes for Pokémon poison comes from the idea that since the poison Pokémon are commonplace, someone would've realistically developed antidotes for the poison. 
> 
> -The idea with poison taking effect immediately has to do with the games. In the games, Pokémon start showing symptoms and taking damage as soon as the game indicates they are poisoned (which is a few seconds after an attack lands). The idea of Pokémon poison being deadlier than other ones also has to do with the games, where poison is one of the lethal status problems that can be used.


	11. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter Holly Rising! This one is a little long, as a warning. It's about as long as a traditional chapter in one of my stories, but quite a bit longer than what this story has seen so far.
> 
> As usual, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Artist’s Zone Wizardmonfan.
> 
> Speaking of which, there is a prompt here, but it will be saved for after the chapter because of spoiler reasons.

10: Companion

 

From then on, everything was a blur.

 

Her Pokémon were there, Holly knew. But hadn’t been seeing them. Instead, her vision alternated between spinning and going black.

 

Holly couldn't tell how many times that happened.

 

Holly thought she could hear her Pokemons’ desperate cries. Mawile’s rang the loudest, its pleading howls unlike anything she'd ever heard from the Pokémon.

 

Holly didn't hear the Nidoran who started the whole thing, but she suspected it was here somewhere.

 

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe she heard nothing.

 

Maybe nothing else was real.

 

But some things had to be.

 

Like the shaking.

 

Holly registered not being able to do even the simplest of tasks. Things slammed onto the ground as she constantly dropped them. Always, she could register the rapid footsteps of someone picking the dropped objects up.

 

But there was always more.

 

And someone was always there, trying to comfort her. They would place the objects in her hands, getting her whatever she was feebly able to ask for. More than once, Holly thought the person was a nurse. There were plenty around here.

 

But the person didn't seem like a nurse. There was no scent of medical equipment, no aura of someone at work.

 

Just someone who cared.

 

Someone who didn’t want her to die.

 

Or perhaps the person was just a figment of her delirious imagination.

 

It was difficult to tell. But she couldn't concentrate on that.

 

Because, more than once, Holly followed the objects the ground.

 

She swore she could hear her own strangled screams as her body betrayed her.

 

But every time, someone picked Holly up, reassuring her in a voice she did not know.

 

At one point, Holly looked down at her leg. A massive purple and red wound glared back at her. Holly thought it was oozing something, but she didn't dare touch it. Instead, she howled and tried to tear her gaze away.

 

And the person was there, comforting her. Holly was dimly aware of someone wrapping something around the wound. But Holly didn't know what, and she couldn't tell who was doing it.

 

And it didn't bring her any relief.

 

Instead, more tears stung her face.

 

But every time, that person was there to wipe them away.

 

Holly didn't think nurses did that.

 

But maybe they did and she just didn't know.

 

Or maybe they weren't doing anything.

 

But there was one thing Holly knew was real.

 

And that was her horrific stomach pain.

 

The pain pierced like a knife and burned like it was on fire. Holly cried out as her stomach did flips and cartwheels.

 

But Holly knew these were no innocent tricks.

 

Not when someone held a bucket to her mouth. Holly remembered groaning again, and pitching forward. She was vaguely aware of someone throwing their free hand around her as she vomited into the bucket.

 

Holly tried to cry again, but it kept going and going. She thought she would start to dry heave, but somehow, it wasn't that bad.

 

When she finally did stop, tears stained her face as she sobbed openly.

 

But once again, there was that soothing voice, the one that could've been her imagination.

 

No matter how bad things were, she could hear it try to calm her.

 

Holly could specifically make out the words "it will be okay."

 

But Holly didn't believe that.

 

Not when she could feel like she was going to be sick while lying down. She could only manage a whimper, and yet the other person was there. A firm hand grabbed onto her shirt collar, and dragged her over to the edge. Holly registered the bucket and another hand tipping her head to the side.

 

Yet all was a blur when she vomited again.

 

And sometimes, even a bucket wasn't enough.

 

The attacks came faster than any Pokémon, to the point where even Holly didn't know their speed. Was she did know was the pain burned through her entire body, scorching her from the inside out.

 

Holly tried to scream, but it was too late.

 

All that came out was more vomit, soaking the bed and her clothes. This time, Holly could hear nurses, as they rushed to clean her up.

 

And yet the person from her hallucinations was rushing too. Holly tried to speak as the other lifted her off the bed. Yet nothing came out as the person rapidly undid her clothes.

 

Almost immediately, they were replaced with fresh ones. Before Holly knew it, she was back in the bed. The covers were pulled around her, and she was tucked in tight. She couldn't sense the nurses now, but instead, the other person.

 

Yet, Holly could feel little comfort. Because the pain in her stomach still remained.

 

And that didn't even include the pain other places.

 

Like the needles.

 

Holly didn't remember what the needles looked like, only that she'd been fearful. The other person had stroked her hair, trying to tell her more soothing things.

 

But it was to no avail, and Holly only whimpered. The other person offered her a hand, and she took it.

 

Holly thought she could see the other person nodding, but she couldn't focus for long.

 

Sharp pain shot through Holly's arm, and she squeezed until the other hand turned white.

 

Holly thought she heard another person let out a gasp, and she only squeezed harder.

 

Out of the corner, Holly could see another person grimacing.

 

But she couldn't be sure if it was real.

 

Dimly, she registered a word.

 

Antivenom.

 

But she had no idea what that meant.

 

And there were, apparently, other things to worry about.

 

Like the person pressing cup of water to her lips, desperately pleading her to drink.

 

And yet, Holly shook her head. There was no way.

 

So instead there were more needles. More hand squeezing. More whimpering. More pain.

 

At least Holly didn't see the other person cringing. Maybe they'd gotten used to what happened.

 

Or maybe they weren't there at all.

 

Holly had reason to believe the latter was the case as her temperature spiked. She groaned when someone touched an ice pack to her head.

 

But it did nothing.

 

Holly whimpered as she continued to burn from the inside out. The other person rubbed her sweat soaked hand.

 

But the gesture brought little comfort, and instead Holly could feel herself grimacing. Things grew hotter and hotter, as she continued to be drenched in sweat and tears.

 

Holly didn't know what the temperature was, but it felt as though she was sitting inside a furnace. A gasp escaped her, and she instinctively found that the other person's hand. She squeezed, and the temperature continued to climb.

 

Hotter than a fire.

 

Hotter than a desert.

 

Hotter than the sun.

 

And then…

 

It ended.

 

And Holly could only see darkness.

 

A deep breath escaped from her, as she realized she was still holding another person's hand.

 

It was the person from her imagination… And she’d come to take her away…

 

So this was it.

 

Holly was dead.

 

This was the end of that brief journey…

 

And all because of it, she lost her life…

 

What would things be like from now on?

 

Would there be fluffy clouds?

 

Did she have wings, and a halo?

 

She certainly didn't feel like she had either, but she wondered if that was normal for new angels.

 

Holly figured she might as well see.

 

So she opened her eyes.

 

Only to be greeted by a white room with sunlight streaming through.

 

And another person's voice. “Oh, thank goodness! You're going to be okay!”

 

Holly’s eyes went wide.

 

It was the same voice from her dream!

 

But there weren't any fluffy clouds or angels here…

 

Which meant…

 

Holly's eyes widen further as she realized that she was continuing to hold someone else's hand. She tried to jerk her hand away, but the person spoke again.

 

“It's all right. You can still hold on.” The other person chuckled softy as they stated. “I think my hand might be broken, though.”

 

Holly resisted the urge to squeeze as she turned her head. Now, her eyes were the size of saucers.

 

So everything was real! There really was another person here!

 

And now she was staring right into the other person’s concerned face. The person gave her a reassuring smile, but Holly couldn't smile back.

 

So, she just continued staring.

 

The person was a woman. She looked young, yet Holly could see maturity in her eyes. Maybe she just appeared young. Holly supposed she could ask her age, but she figured that was impolite.

 

So instead she focused on the woman's looks.

 

Purple eyes shone with relief as the woman smiled at Holly. Purple hair tumbled down her back, surprisingly well-kept. The woman also had bangs, yet somehow they didn't hang in her eyes.

 

Yet what caught Holly's attention the most was her clothing.

 

She was barely able to resist a shudder.

 

The woman's clothing was all black. Holly could find a speck of white underclothing showing inbetween her shirt and long pants. But that was it. Not even the woman’s socks could be seen as they were covered by her black shoes.

 

_All black clothing… Just like the thief…_

_The thief that got Holly into all of this…_

_But the woman couldn't be affiliated with thieves… Otherwise she wouldn't have stayed here with Holly… But she didn't look like anyone Holly knew…_

_So who was she?_

 

The woman seemed to realize Holly’s question. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Anabel. And you’re Holly, right? I heard your name from the nurses.”

 

Holly nodded. At the same moment, she had to wonder.

 

The name Anabel sounded familiar, but from where?

 

Regardless, she had more pressing concerns to deal with at the moment.

 

So she quickly asked. “Where am I?”

 

Anabel responded. “You're in the Pokémon Center on Route 3. I don't know you realized it, but you were pretty far away from Pewter. I didn't think you would make it if I went all the way back, so I brought you here instead. Thankfully, the nurses knew enough about Pokémon venom to treat you. There wasn't an adult here with you, so the nurses let me stay and help.”

 

Another question was written Holly's eyes.

 

What about her Pokémon? If this woman was real, then Holly must've heard them too…

 

Annabelle again detected her question, and replied. “Your Pokémon all got healed up. We had to put them back in their Poké Balls, though. They got a bit... rambunctious when they saw you.”

 

Holly remembered the cries of Mawile. She could only imagine what it would have done in this situation. None of it could have been good.

 

Instead, Holly turned to Anabel.

 

Anabel's eyes suddenly adopted a grave look, and Holly tried not to shrink back.

 

“You're lucky. If I’d been even a few minutes later, you'd have died.”

 

Holly's mouth went dry as she replied. “Thank you for rescuing me. If you hadn't passed through…”

 

At this, Annabel shook her head, but her grave gaze continued.

 

“I was not just passing through. I was actually looking for you specifically. But that will have to wait for later.”

 

A slight smile played on the corners of Annabel's face. “You should get some rest. The nurses just changed the sheets, so you should be comfortable. Now, you look like you are about to fall asleep.”

 

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fists. She couldn't rest now! She had a journey to go on!

 

Yet, Holly was suddenly aware of her entire body drooping.

 

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a giant yawn.

 

Anabel nodded. “And that speaks for itself.”

 

Before Holly could protest again, Annabel gently pushed her back down into the bed. Holly registered the movement of the covers as Anabel tucked her in tight.

 

Holly rolled around, trying to find a sweet spot, but all she could focus on was Annabel as the woman closed the blinds.

 

_How long would she be like this? She had a study to complete!_

 

Again, Annabel answered. “If you rest up and take your time, you will be better before you know it. No point in traveling if you are too sick to go.”

 

Holly saw the room darken as Anabel continued. “Sweet dreams. I will be close, so call me if you need me. Or just ask one of the nurses for help.”

 

Holly nodded, and she heard the woman walk out of the room.

 

Fatigue overtook her at last, and she quickly drifted off into sleep.

 

After that, time passed at a crawl. Being awake didn't mean the same thing as being completely better, Holly found out.

 

There was medicine and more medicine, testing and more testing. Annabel explained that the doctors needed to make sure that the poison was entirely out of her system, but Holly was pretty sure they just wanted to torture her. She was certain she'd never be able to look at a needle after that. Holly tried hard not to crush Anabel's hand as each one went in. She wasn't convinced she succeeded, but at least the woman didn't complain.

 

And then there was her leg. Holly couldn't help wincing at the purple and red wound that still remained. It might not have been leaking anything, but it was still gross. Annabel patted her shoulder, saying that it would eventually just leave a huge scar and a story to tell. Holly shook her head, responding that she couldn't wait for the day. At least the doctors and Anabel put bandages on it.

 

After a few days, the nurses finally declared Holly fit enough to leave.

 

And that was when Anabel approached her.

 

Holly sighed. She knew why.

 

So, she figured she may as well start the conversation. “You said you were looking for me before.”

 

Annabel nodded. “Yes.”

 

Holly couldn't resist asking. “Why?”

 

“Because I am a member of the International Police Force.”

 

Holly's eyes widened.

 

The International Police force. She had heard of them! Her mother talked about them sometimes. Apparently, they went after only the toughest criminals and cracked the most difficult cases. And they were in every region, not just Kanto.

 

But then…

 

If Annabel was a member of the International Police Force, why wasn’t she at Pewter?

 

Probably because it was a petty theft, and as far as Holly knew, the International Police only went after the hardened criminals. Besides, there were already police there.

 

Holly turned back to Anabel as she asked. “And what does this have to do with me?”

 

Holly could not miss the stern gaze in Annabel's eyes as she replied. “The force has been observing strange happenings in Kanto. They sent me over to investigate. According to Pewter city police, a thief broke into the museum there. You chased him down and recovered the stolen objects. Is that correct?”

 

“Yes.” Holly responded, but she couldn't help feeling confused.

 

Where was Annabel going with this?

 

“It was just a petty theft.”

 

Annabel shook her head. “No, I don't believe it was.”

 

Before Holly could respond, Anabel continued. “We of the International Police believe that it was part of a much larger happening. Perhaps there is an organized crime group around. But we have no evidence of this, and no way to proceed. However, that's where you come in.”

 

“Huh? Why me?”

 

“Something strange has already happened with you, and if you're headed around the region, there will most certainly be more. If I travel with you, I may be able to better investigate what's happening and help crack the case.”

 

Holly couldn't help blurting out. “You, travel with me? But…”

 

“But what?”

 

“Well, wouldn't the International Police be angry if you spent your time traveling with me?”

 

“I spoke with the International Police while you were hospitalized. They agree that since you've already encountered something strange once, following you is the best plan.”

 

Holly shut her eyes.

 

This Anabel woman _had_ saved her life, and then treated her with nothing but kindness…

 

And yet…

 

How could she let her travel with her?

 

She barely knew Anabel, and there was no telling what she would do.

 

She might just use her, like those Trainers in the forest did…

 

Holly opened her eyes, yanked by her thoughts as Anabel continued.

 

“Besides, if I go with you, I can supervise you.”

 

Holly's eyes widened.

 

Supervise? She didn't need to be supervised! Almost all Trainers trained by themselves! They may has well have been adults!

 

“I don't need supervision.” Holly mumbled.

 

Somehow, Annabel understood her as she responded. “I beg to differ. You could have been killed before, and that was just by a regular Pokémon. With all these unusual events going on, who knows what could happen to you? Besides, I'd like to protect the person that could help me solve this case.”

 

“I don't need protection either!” Holly snapped.

 

Annabel’s eyes hardened as she replied.

 

“Well, were you carrying any antidotes? Or any healing items at all, for that matter?”

 

Holly’s face burned red with shame, and she squeaked out "no". She honestly hadn't thought about healing items… Her team had been so strong…

 

Anabel shook her head. “And that proves my point. Someone that reckless needs protection. If you had even one antidote, you could have healed yourself enough to possibly get away. Or at least, call for help.

 

For now, you can use my healing items. But you owe me for every one you use. And at the next city, you _will_ stock up. Understood?”

 

Holly nodded. “Yes.”

 

She looked at Anabel again. “Let's get going! We both have things to do!”

 

Annabel nodded. “Of course.”

 

Holly ran out of the Center, but nearly tripped as Anabel grabbed her arm.

 

“Wait.”

 

Holly turned back, and she couldn't resist the frustration creeping into her voice. “What now?”

 

“You've just gotten out of the hospital, and I don't want you straining that leg. It's better for you to ride on a Pokémon, at least for a while.”

 

Holly's eyes widened. Ride on the Pokémon? Hardly anyone did that in Kanto! Did Anabel think they were in Kalos? Or Alola?

 

But Annabel did have a point. They were still long way from Mt. Moon, and that wasn't even counting any detours. She glanced at her leg. It was wrapped up in bandages now, and the purple was gone.

 

But it was still, a faded, angry, red. It would be a while before it healed completely.

 

And any more problems would make it worse.

 

Nevertheless, Holly responded.

 

“I don't have any I can ride on.”

 

“Then, you’ll have to use mine.” Anabel grabbed a yellow and black ball. An Ultra Ball, Holly knew.

 

She tossed it into the air.

 

“Come, Salamance!”

 

A huge blue dragon erupted from the Ball. It sported massive red wings, and Holly almost braced from the wind they created. Its black eyes darted to Anabel, waiting for a command.

 

“Salamance, let this girl ride on your back. Fly close to the ground, so I can see her if anything happens.”

 

The Salamance nodded, and Anabel gestured to Holly.

 

“Jump on.”

 

Holly stared at the enormous Pokémon. She had never ridden any Pokémon before, let alone a dragon. But she would have to, if she wanted to keep going.

 

Holly climbed onto the Salamance, Anabel helping her find a good footing.

 

Holly shuddered. What would this be like?

 

Only one way to find out.

 

Anabel walked to the front of the Pokémon, studying Holly as she held onto its neck.

 

“Are you comfortable? Can you hang on?”

 

Holly nodded. She still fought to suppress shudders, and her hands barely went around the creature’s neck. She felt like she might fall off. Maybe if she did, Anabel would catch her.

 

Yet Holly knew if she said no, Anabel would never let her leave.

 

So, she nodded.

 

Annabel nodded back

 

“Let's go.”

 

With a cry, the Salamance took off into the air. Holly’s fears of hanging on evaporated as the Salamance began moving. Flying was quite smooth, much more so than walking. And even though the ground was right near her, Holly couldn't resist looking at it. Her eyes widened again, this time because of how fast it whizzed by. Even Anabel looked like she was passing right by she ran next to them. She kept a brisk pace, so she must've been used to training with Salamance.

 

More than ever, Holly resolved to get herself a flying Pokémon.

 

But she was interrupted from her thoughts as the grass began to rustle.

 

Anabel halted abruptly. Holly was worried Salamance would run into its Trainer, but it stopped beside her.

 

Another rustle, and the Pokémon appeared. It was an orange puppy, with black stripes like a tiger. White fur covered its head and chest, and black eyes held a resolute look.

 

Holly narrowed her eyes. A Growlithe. It was a Fire type, and she already had one.

 

Perhaps Anabel would let her knock it out…

 

But before she could do anything, the Growlithe opened its mouth. It let out a fearsome cry, and Holly covered her ears. The sound was deafening, and Holly thought it would burst her eardrum.

 

Of course, this Growlithe would know Roar. Most of them did.

 

Holly found herself biting her tongue, trying not to scream.

 

She had to get away from the horrible noise!

 

Holly tried to urge Salamance away, but Anabel held out her arm.

 

The Growlithe had stopped its Roar and was now looking around. Clearly, it was confused that its target hadn't run, and Holly couldn't blame it.

 

But Annabel wasn't letting the Pokémon recover.

 

Her eyes hardened, and she tossed another Ultra Ball into the air. Holly thought she would see another powerful Pokémon appear, but instead the Ultra Ball continued flying.

 

It hit the Growlithe square in the head, scooping up the stunned Pokémon before could react.

 

In a single shake, the Pokémon was caught.

 

Holly wasn't surprised. Ultra Balls could capture most Pokémon no problem. A lot of times, she heard Trainers didn't even weaken them.

 

As Anabel just proved.

 

The woman was now turning towards Holly.

 

“Here, take it.”

 

Holly's eyes widened. “But I already have a Fire type. I don't need this.’

 

Annabel quickly responded. “It might be useful if something happens. Besides, a beginning Trainer like you can always use more Pokémon.”

 

Holly nodded. “Fine. But as soon as I get to the city, it’s going in the box.”

 

Annabel handed Holly the Ultra Ball. “Fair enough, just hang onto it until then.”

 

Holly attached to the Ultra Ball to her belt, and tensed.

 

There was an extra Poké Ball there.

 

And she knew what it held.

 

Nidoran.

 

The Pokémon that had nearly gotten her killed. The Pokémon that had made hers worry.

 

But, she supposed, without it, she wouldn’t have met Anabel.

 

So there was some good.

 

As Holly attached her new Pokémon to her belt, a thought crossed her mind. “If I train this Growlithe, can I be like you?”

 

Annabel shook her head. “It takes more than a certain Pokémon to be an officer. And only a special group of officers use Growlithe. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them, so I can’t teach you anything.”

 

There was no way Anabel could miss the disheartened gaze on Holly's face.

 

Holly thought that with a Growlithe, she could chase down bullies!

 

And she could save people!

 

She could save herself!

 

Anabel quickly responded. “But if you are interested, I can put you in contact with some of the members of the canine squad. They would definitely be able to tell you more. That would be after this mission, though.”

 

“I will think about it.” Holly replied.

 

Truth be told, she was trying to shake off fatigue. She stifled a yawn, and thankfully Anabel had turned away.

 

If Anabel knew she was tired, she'd make them stop. And then Holly would get even further behind.

 

Holly wasn't sure what it made her tired. Perhaps the Roar.

 

But she had to move on.

 

So, Salamance continued flying, and Anabel continued running. They seemed to cover a long distance, and Holly was glad she hadn’t walked.

 

Yet the same wave of fatigue assaulted her again. She tried to shake it off, almost losing her grip on Salamence.

 

She was hoping they wouldn't have to go much further, or Anabel would certainly notice.

 

Yet, after a while, Anabel stopped again.

 

“What-” Holly tried to blurt out, but Anabel put a finger to her lips.

 

“Listen. Can you hear it?”

 

Holly strained her ears. It was difficult, but she could make out a faint moaning and what sounded like gurgling.

 

Holly snapped to attention.

 

There could be an injured person, or a Pokémon!

 

And there could be a bully! She had to help!

 

Holly nodded. “Yes, I do! Someone is in trouble!”

 

“The sound appears to be coming from the grass near us. You should be able to walk there. Get off Salamance, and follow my lead.”

 

Holly quickly dismounted and Anabel recalled her Pokémon.

 

Holly soon followed, and they crept through the grass.

 

The moaning and gurgling grew louder, and Holly could not resist wincing. She was glad Anabel couldn't see.

 

Whatever creature lie beyond, it must've been in horrible pain…

 

As the grass cleared, they finally found the source of the noise.

 

Beyond the duo lay a Pokemon. The gurgling clearly came from its nose, which dripped a thick green mucus. But Holly thought she could also hear more gurgling, as the Pokémon coughed. Its eyes, normally full of life, lacked any luster. Instead, they looked red and irritated, and Holly thought she could see tears coming from them.

 

Tears, much like her own so shortly before.

 

Holly shook her head. She could not think about that.

 

So instead she focused on the rest of the Pokémon.

 

Its body was blue, except for certain parts. Those that weren't were black. The black parts included its legs, it ears, and part of its face that looked like a mask. Holly could see that its eyes were normally red, but not the angry color that they were now.

 

It was clear that this Pokémon was a Riolu. Riolu were rare, so people would take notice of this one.

 

But then…

 

Why hadn't anyone helped it?

 

Holly unknowingly clenched her fist, and Anabel walked up.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Holly couldn't resist yelling. “This Riolu is clearly suffering! Why hasn't anyone helped it?”

 

“Because the Riolu is clearly a wild Pokémon. And wild Pokémon can get scared or lash out when they are sick. With a Pokémon as powerful as Riolu, it's easy to see why people would back off.”

 

“Well, I have to help it! There must be some way…”

 

“It's worth a try, at least.”

 

Holly crept towards the Riolu, but stopped in her tracks. Her nose felt like it was running, and she resisted her own urge to cough. She rubbed her eyes, even though she was sure they weren’t red.

 

“Everything all right?” Holly spun around, trying not to let the surprise show on her face. Anabel clearly didn't hide her emotions, as she was looking at Holly with a mixture of the bewilderment and curiosity.

 

Holly resisted the urge to groan herself. She had never told Anabel about what happened to her. How would she explain now?

 

“It's a talent I have. I can feel the pain of people and Pokémon. I don't know where it's from, but I've had it as long as I can remember.”

 

Anabel nodded. “I see. Maybe you can use it to help the Riolu now.” As Holly continued to crawl, she thought she could see a wince on Anabel's face.

 

Holly shook her head. Her "talent" was rather bizarre, and knowing Anabel, she probably just thought she had wasted their time explaining it.

 

The Riolu looked up as Holly approached.

 

As she did, a sudden fear approached her. Riolu was weakened, so she couldn’t battle it. One blow from the Pokémon would leave her damaged when she already was from before.

 

So how would she convince it?

 

She glanced down at the bandage on her leg, and an idea came to her.

 

She knew pain, and she knew fear.

 

And it was clear the Pokémon did too.

 

Now was the time to use what they had in common.

 

Holly softly stated. “Hey, I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

The Riolu looked up at her, curiosity in its eyes.

 

Holly continued. “I know what it's like to be sick too. It happened to me recently. It was scary, and I was crying and hurting.”

 

She stopped, letting the bandage on her leg be in full view of the Riolu.

 

“But you know what? This nice lady behind me and some nurses patched me up. And now, I'm all better. And I'm sure, if you come with me, some people can make you better too.”

 

The Riolu stared at Holly, eyes wide. Holly wondered if it would accept. After a while, it tottered over with unsteady steps.

 

She could see Anabel smile out of the corner of her eye as she remarked. “Well, it seems as though the Riolu thought the feelings you had were true. It would make sense, given its ability to understand emotions.”

 

Holly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, but then realized something.

 

How would she carry the Riolu? Not in her arms, certainly. She didn't want it infect the other Pokémon, and she wasn't really looking forward to getting snot all over her.

 

Holly looked towards Anabel, stating “how should I…”

 

Anabel replied. “Just capture it like you would a regular Pokémon. As long as you don't enable the capture mechanism, you should be fine. Even if you do on accident, you can just release it like you would your own.”

 

Holly nodded.

 

With that, she fished out a Poké Ball. The Riolu did not resist as it was sucked into the light. The Poké Ball did not click shut, signaling that the Pokémon was not truly caught. Holly put it into her bag, stepping out of the grass.

 

But an important question begged to be answered.

 

“Where should we go? We are not anywhere near any centers or towns.”

 

Annabel responded. “There's a little-known place called Sable City. It's to the south of this route. It's a bit of a ways back, but we should be able to reach it easily. There, we can get Riolu to the Center and stock up on supplies.”

 

She looked straight at Holly. “But first, a rest.”

 

This time, Holly couldn't hide her how tired she was. She could feel herself shaking and struggled to keep her balance. The wave of the fatigue was overpowering now, and Holly thought it would drown her. Her eyelids felt heavy, no matter how hard she desperately tried to keep them open.

 

Without warning, she lurched forward.

 

Anabel caught her, safely laying her down. She muttered something about what they did being a bit much for Holly's first day out of the hospital.

 

But Holly couldn't hear her, shutting her eyes before Anabel even finished lowering her to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> So… A lot happens in this chapter, but first, the prompt.
> 
> There is an injured Riolu on the route. It's refusing help from everyone, and the player has to convince it to get to a Center. The player has to bring to a place called Sable City in the south. Sable City is exclusive to the RP. I chose to have Holly connect with the Pokémon using her injuries because it made the most sense, and connected the rest of the story together. The Growlithe was captured for a reason that will be revealed later on, but right now contains spoilers. Roar is a move that it knows early on, hence why it is used here.
> 
> -So here is Anabel, the other major character in the RP. Like the title states, she will be a permanent companion to Holly. She similar to how Ash had companions in the anime, even though some of them were held high ranks. 
> 
> -For those unaware, Anabel is actually a canon character. However, finding her during the games is completely optional. Anabel first appears in Pokémon Emerald, head of a facility called the Battle Frontier. The Battle Frontier can only be accessed after the main game is completed, and contains facilities with incredibly powerful Trainers. Each facility also tests a specific skill in combat. Anabel tests ability by having Trainers win successive battles in her Battle Tower.
> 
> Anabel also appears in Pokémon Sun and Moon, although once again her appearance is entirely optional. She appears again after the main game has been completed, although not as the head of the Battle Frontier. Instead, Anabel is working with the International Police, investigating the appearance of mysterious Ultra Beasts on Alola. She tests the player’s skill by challenging him to a battle, then recruits them. After all the Ultra Beasts have been found, she can be challenged at a facility known as the Battle Tree.
> 
> -Anabel's appearance is based off of her appearance in Sun and Moon, as well as the fact that she is working for the International Police. Anabel's Salamance is also from Sun and Moon, as well as the fact that she uses Ultra Balls. 
> 
> As for whether or not her Emerald information will carry over, I cannot say, due to spoiler reasons. I will say that things will be a bit different than what the games reveal about her, and she's a large part of the reason this story is labeled alternate universe.
> 
> -The International Police is also something that appears in the games. They first appear in Sinnoh, and their only known member is a man named Looker. He is tracking down the dangerous Team Galactic, and like Anabel, recruits the player. Later on, the International Police appear in Pokémon Black and White. Looker gives the player a fishing rod and enlist their help in finding the Seven Sages. The International Police makes yet another appearance in Pokémon X and Y, where Looker is tracking down the remnants of Team Flare. The final appearance to date is during Sun and Moon, in the same quest Anabel appears in.
> 
> -The idea of supervision for young trainers being odd and Trainers being like adults is something that I observed in the games. In the game, it's not uncommon for young Trainers to be very far away from home and no adults in sight. Therefore, Holly would find supervision odd, and realistically, Anabel would be concerned with it.
> 
> -The police using Growlithe comes from both the games and the anime. In the anime and the games, police officers battle and use Pokémon. At first, their main Pokémon is Growlithe. However, later on, other Pokémon are used alongside or instead of Growlithe. Anabel mentioning the canine squad that uses them comes from the anime, where Ash briefly trains with one.
> 
> -Holly talking about Anabel having her ride to Pokémon and whether she thinks this is Kalos or Alola comes from the games. In X and Y (Kalos) the player could ride Pokémon in certain sections of the game. In Sun and Moon (Alola), the player could ride Pokémon on command provided they had progressed to a certain point. The Pokémon in both games were needed to get the player past obstacles. Holly explained that hardly anyone does Kanto has to do with how the other games handle riding Pokémon. The player can ride the Pokémon once they've obtained certain moves, but hardly anyone else's seen doing it. To my knowledge, only Steven and Lance (in Heartgold/Soulsilver remakes only) are seen riding Pokémon in the games.


	12. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! This chapter is a bit of a longer one, so sit tight and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Also, prompts will be after this chapter to avoid spoilers. 
> 
> I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes below for details. All prompts are the property of The Artist’s Zone user Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.
> 
> See the author's notes below for details.
> 
> Enjoy!

11: Confrontation

 

The first thing Holly was aware of was sunlight. Its beams hit her entire body, warming everything up. It danced across her entire vision, and there was so much that Holly thought she might go blind.

 

Holly groaned.

 

How dare this rude sunlight wake her up! She'd never sleep with it!

 

Yet…

 

Why was there sunlight here in the first place?

 

The last thing Holly remembered was that she had been with Anabel. She'd been helping a sick Pokémon, and then she'd fallen towards the ground…

 

But there was no ground here.

 

Only… blankets?

 

Where was she?

 

Holly groaned.

 

So early in the journey, and only to get lost again!

 

Plus, the sunlight was getting far too painful for her liking.

 

And there was only one way to find out where she was.

 

Holly opened her eyes, only to be met by Anabel’s smile.

 

“Good afternoon. Did you have a nice nap?”

 

Holly blinked at her curiously. “Huh… What…?”

 

Anabel smiled again as she replied. “We are already at the Sable City Pokémon Center. You were very tired after the trip with the Riolu, and I thought it best not to wake you.”

 

“But how in the world did we get here?” Holly couldn't resist blurting out.

 

“Well, I couldn't carry you, but I do have a bunch of Psychic type Pokémon. I had one of them carry you instead. Salamance carried me the rest of the way. I set you up in a bed when we got here.”

 

Holly looked down, noticing the white sheets of the hospital bed. With that, her face turned bright red.

 

“What? Is something wrong?” Anabel asked.

 

Holly quickly shouted. “Well, it's just so embarrassing! You had to put me to bed again!”

 

Anabel simply smiled. “It's all right. I did that before in the hospital. Many times. Besides, you can't help being tired after all you’ve gone through.”

 

Holly winced. Anabel was right. There were just some things she couldn't help…

 

But it was still so embarrassing…

 

Yet, Holly nearly shot out of bed when she remembered the reason she and Anabel were here.

 

“That Riolu! Where is it?”

 

“Still with you. I figured since you got it, you should be the one to be deliver it to the nurses.”

 

Holly nodded.

 

She needed to hurry! There were more important things than her embarrassment right now! A sick Pokémon still needed help!

 

Holly kicked off her covers and almost jumped out of bed. She moved so fast that she would've fallen again had Anabel not extended a hand to steady her.”

 

“Be careful. No Pokémon is worth getting injured again.”

 

Holly nodded sheepishly. If she wound up in the hospital again, that waste even more time!

 

So she slowed her pace as she walked to the front of the center with Anabel. The woman nodded and gestured for Holly to walk up to the front desk. Holly did so, clutching the wild Riolu’s Poké Ball in her hand.

 

“Excuse me, but I found a sick wild Riolu on Route 3. Could someone take a look at it? It's in the Poké Ball here, but it's still wild.”

 

The nurse nodded. “Of course.”

 

She held out her hand, and Holly gingerly placed the Poké Ball in it.

 

As the nurse walked away, Holly turned to face Anabel.

 

“Good work, Holly. But now, where's the next place you need to go?”

 

Holly looked around, confused.

 

That _was_ what she and Anabel were at Sable City for, right?

 

Almost too late she remembered the conflict from the hospital.

 

Holly resisted the urge to groan again. She knew there was a lot going on, but how could she have forgotten?

 

Well, at least she remembered now.

 

“Right. The Pokémon Mart.”

 

Anabel nodded approvingly, and led Holly to an area of the Center filled with shelves.

 

On the shelves stood rows upon rows of every item Holly could think of. There were so many it almost made her dizzy, and she wasn't sure which ones to buy. Luckily, with Anabel's direction, she was able to purchase what she needed. She walked out of the area in a confident stride.

 

A bunch of items and a tough team of Pokémon… No one would dare stop her now!

 

Pokémon…

 

Holly couldn't forget that she had one more place to go…

 

Holly walked into the right corner of the center, towards her final destination. In the corner there sat a small computer.

 

Holly quickly typed a few letters on the keyboard, and the machine roared to life.

 

Before her stood a bright screen, as bright as the sun that morning.

 

However, Holly ignored it. Instead, she reached for Growlithe’s Ultra Ball. Using her free hand, she typed a few more commands. In a few minutes, the Ultra Ball disappeared from her hand. The machine lit up briefly as the Ball was absorbed into it.

 

Just as Holly was about to leave, she caught sight of a word on the machine. It was one of the commands, something she knew well.

 

And yet she'd never been faced with using it before.

 

Until now.

 

Holly narrowed her eyes as she read the word.

 

Release.

 

Release meant returning a Pokémon to the wild. Trainers did that with Pokémon they didn't want anymore, or ones they couldn't handle.

 

And Holly could think of the Pokémon that fit both those definitions.

 

Her eyes hardened as she scooped up Nidoran’s Poké Ball.

 

When she first encountered the Pokémon, she'd wanted her.

 

But she couldn't use her now. Not when she had nearly killed her.

 

All Holly had to do was type in a few commands, and press a button.

 

And then Nidoran would be gone forever…

 

But before Holly could start the process, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

Holly whirled around, coming face-to-face with Anabel.

 

“Is that what you really want to do? Do you really want to release that Pokémon you just caught?”

 

Holly's eyes went wide. “How do you know what I'm about to do?”

 

Anabel coolly responded. “I've seen many releases, so I know when a Trainer is about to do one.”

 

Before Holly could protest, Anabel asked her question again. “So, do you really want to do that?”

 

Holly's eyes burned with rage. “Of course I do! That Pokémon nearly killed me!”

 

Anabel shook her head. “So you would condemn the Pokémon for something it would do naturally?”

 

Holly snarled. “How is attacking me natural?”

 

The look of emotional control never left Anabel's face as she replied. “The Pokémon was acting out of self-defense, and what wild Pokémon wouldn't attack someone who entered their territory? Is it worth releasing over something like that?”

 

Holly shut her eyes, deep in concentration.

 

She had wanted the Nidoran. And the Pokémon had her own pain. She could still remember that pain, as the Nidoran thrashed inside the grip of Mawile.

 

And yet…

 

It was nothing compared to the pain she had caused Holly. Throwing up for days… The hottest fevers… The piercing, stinging, needles… And the inability to even do the simplest things…

 

Holly's pain had been much worse, more so than any Pokémon battle.

 

So, in her mind, the answer was still yes.

 

But then, another idea came to mind.

 

If Holly released Nidoran, she could go on to hurt other people and Pokémon.

 

So, Holly had to make sure Nidoran didn't hurt any other Pokémon again.

 

She had to make sure Nidoran didn't hurt _anyone_ ever again.

 

Holly grimaced as she put her Ball back into her belt. Anabel nodded approvingly and walked away.

 

But instead of following, Holly stared into the distance.

 

She had made her choice about Nidoran, but how would she do something like that?

 

Holly closed her eyes again, focusing away from the Center.

 

She strained her ears, and was suddenly alerted the sound of running water outside.

 

It could be a river, or a lake. Holly did not care.

 

It was perfect.

 

No one would ever know what she was going to do there.

 

Again, she turned to Anabel.

 

“I'm going for a walk.”

 

The woman replied. “That's fine. Clear your head.”

 

Holly briefly pondered how easy it was to get away from Anabel.

 

Didn't she suspect anything?

 

Well, now was her chance.

 

Holly slipped out of the Center, dashing towards the sound of rushing water.

 

There weren't many people around, and it seemed as though no one saw her leave.

 

So, Holly continued running.

 

The sound of rushing water got louder and louder, until Holly finally got to its source. Before her was a shimmering lake.

 

Holly nodded.

 

Once again, perfect.

 

Holly unclipped Nidoran’s Poké Ball from her belt.

 

Perhaps she should give her a goodbye.

 

A frown crossed Holly’s face, and she immediately shook her head.

 

Nidoran didn't deserve it.

 

No, she deserved the most painful ending possible.

 

And Holly would happily give it.

 

Holly threw her right arm back, eyes narrowing as she prepared to toss the Poké Ball into the lake.

 

But the toss never came.

 

Instead, a person caught her arm.

 

Holly couldn't see the person, but she could easily hear who it was.

 

And when she did, her eyes went wide.

 

Anabel’s voice pierced her ears with a single, stern sentence.

 

“Put the Ball down. Now.”

 

Instead, Holly stood staring.

 

How did Anabel know where she was?

 

Yet Holly had little time to linger on that thought.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Anabel glaring daggers behind her.

 

The woman may have saved her life before, but it was clear all kindness was gone.

 

Now, her purple eyes bore into Holly.

 

Holly tried not to sweat or shake, yet was barely successful.

 

Perhaps it was because Anabel was holding on to her.

 

Or perhaps it was the rage blazing through her like fire.

 

Regardless of the reason, Holly worked up the courage to ask a single question.

 

“How did you find me?” As Holly spoke, she was amazed to hear her voice come out steady.

 

Perhaps, after all Holly’s years of fighting bullies, Anabel couldn't boss her around.

 

But now the woman shook her head. There was no mistaking the coldness in her voice. “Put the Ball down, and back away from the lake. Then I will tell you. Oh, and don't make me drag you.”

 

Renewed determination fueled Holly's every limb.

 

Or perhaps it was renewed anger.

 

Anabel couldn't drag her. The woman couldn't even take Holly to the Pokémon Center by herself. She'd never be able to drag her away from a huge lake.

 

Besides, Anabel didn't really understand what was going on.

 

Anabel couldn't understand her pain.

 

Anabel was a stranger who barely knew her.

 

With that, Holly shook her head.

 

She briefly glanced back, meeting the icy glare in Anabel's eyes.

 

Before, the sternness would've made her shudder. Yet now she defiantly glared back.

 

Anabel remained unfazed, as she continued in a voice cold as ice.

 

“To kill a Pokémon without provocation is murder. And murder is a crime, Holly.”

 

Holly resisted the urge to turn around to spit in Anabel's face.

 

There _was_ provocation! Couldn't Anabel see that?

 

So, Holly gazed back again, fixing Anabel with another glare.

 

Still, Anabel did not give way. “As a member of the International Police, I would be the one punishing you for that crime. I'd make the arrest right here, and that would be the end of your journey as a Trainer. It's not something I want to do to you.”

 

Holly couldn't help balling her free hand into a fist. She gazed back, making sure Anabel could see the rage in her eyes.

 

Holly was sure Anabel was just trying to scare her. Surely she would realize she wasn't succeeding.

 

Yet Anabel continued to talk.

 

“Holly, think about your family. Surely you have some back home. What would they say if they found you in a jail cell?”

 

A spark of fury burned in Holly.

 

Anabel had the nerve to bring her family into this? She'd regret it!

 

The spark turned into a raging inferno, as Holly finally found her voice.

 

“You don't know me. Stay out of my way.” The words came out in a snarl, but Anabel didn't flinch.

 

“Holly, is doing this worth ruining your life?”

 

Holly wouldn't stand for anymore of Anabel's lecturing.

 

Her hand twitched as she continued to try and throw the Poké Ball.

 

Yet, she had underestimated Anabel.

 

Quick as lightning, the woman grabbed onto Holly's hand. She forced it into a fist, nearly crushing it and the ball inside.

 

Holly yelped as Anabel slammed her hand back down to her side. The Poké Ball dropped from it. It was still near the lake, but now it was safe on the banks.

 

Holly's eyes went wide. She had to finish this!

 

She tried to run forward, only to feel Anabel's free hand hooked around her waist.

 

Holly's own free hand clawed at the woman, trying to pry her off.

 

However, Anabel was ready.

 

She effortlessly grabbed Holly's other arm, and within minutes, that too was pinned to her side. Holly tried to break free, but Anabel slipped her hands in between Holly’s sides and her arms.

 

Anabel didn't even let out a grunt of effort as she dragged Holly back. If there was strain, she did not show it.

 

Yet now, Holly was even more determined to lash out.

 

She tried to kick or step on Anabel, but the woman skillfully avoided her blows. Instead, it was Holly who fell.

 

As before, Anabel caught her. But now, there was no kindness in her eyes. She forced Holly to remain upright, continuing to drag her back.

 

After what seemed forever, Anabel gave a sharp tug. Holly screeched as she was thrown backwards onto the grass.

 

Holly could feel her body throbbing, but that was not what caught her attention.

 

Instead, she focused on Anabel.

 

The woman loomed over Holly with her ice cold stare.

 

“Well, what you have to say for yourself?”

 

Holly concentrated on the area near the lake. She wasn't close, but she could still see the Poké Ball there.

 

And the pain wasn't bad enough that she couldn't ignore it.

 

With a cry, she got up and charged towards the Poké Ball.

 

Yet, Anabel caught her again by the arms. Effortlessly, she tossed Holly back onto the grass.

 

As waves of pain assaulted her body, Holly's anger turned to desperation.

 

She had to finish this!

 

She tried to get up for one last time, but Anabel delivered a swift kick to her stomach.

 

This time, there was no ignoring the pain.

 

The blow left Holly sprawled and panting on the grass.

 

Anabel mercilessly loomed over her again, and for a while, Holly hesitated.

 

Eventually, she managed to cry out.

 

“How did you find me? I didn't leave you any clues to where I was!”

 

Anabel's response made Holly's blood run cold. “You're not the only one who can feel others' pain, Holly.”

 

Holly's eyes immediately grew wider than saucers.

 

_Anabel’s strange reaction to her powers, and her reaction to the attempted release…_

 

It all made sense now.

 

Yet still, Holly could hardly believe it.

 

_Anabel had the same power? How was that possible?_

 

Holly could only listen as Anabel continued.

 

“When you were about to release that Pokémon, I felt the pain you had. I thought perhaps I could dissuade you from doing that, and stop the pain. Yet when you declined, there was still pain there. Only this time, it was intense anger. And it showed no signs of calming down. That's when I began to fear the worst. Since the Center was close to this lake, I thought that was the most logical place for you to go.”

 

The woman shook her head.

 

“I thought that you wouldn't sink this low, but I was wrong.”

 

Holly realized she still had her voice, and immediately snarled. “So you came here to lecture me? What do you know about pain? What do you know about nearly dying?”

 

Rage burned in Anabel's eyes, but she still spoke in an even tone.

 

“I know about the pain of losing almost all of my friends and family in a single night, and I nearly died in that same night.”

 

Now, Holly's mouth hung open.

 

_What had happened to Anabel?_

 

But Anabel didn't give Holly a chance to ask as she continued. “I been through so much pain that sometimes I feel like I could destroy the world. But one's own pain is never an excuse for mistreating innocents, no matter who they are.”

 

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Holly.

 

“And if you think your pain is an excuse, then you're no better than a criminal.”

 

The last words stung Holly like needles.

 

_No better than a criminal… Using your pain as an excuse…_

 

Her mind whirled back to her encounter with the thief. He'd clearly been a criminal, using some excuse to commit his crimes and steal from a museum.

 

And today, Holly almost joined him.

 

If Anabel arrested her, she would've.

 

All because of her own crime, and excuse.

 

Holly had dreamed of fighting off bullies and criminals.

 

Yet today, that dream almost shattered.

 

Today, Holly almost became the one of the people she hated so much.

 

Today, she almost became the very type of person she strived to protect others against.

 

The realization hit Holly like a wave.

 

Before she knew it, she had broken down into huge, gasping, sobs.

 

At first, Annabel still kept her icy gaze. Eventually, it softened.

 

Perhaps Anabel could sense Holly's pain, or maybe that she had learned her lesson.

 

Regardless, Anabel was no longer hostile to Holly when she shakily sat up.

 

_Holly wanted to say so much… That she was sorry for what she did… About the bullies and the criminals… About her fear…_

 

Yet every time she tried, all that came out was more gasping sobs.

 

But Anabel must've seen the remorse written Holly's eyes, as she produced a handkerchief. Holly immediately seized it, wiping away the tears. She tried to speak again, but Anabel held up her hand.

 

“Don't try to talk right now. I know this is a hard lesson, but I'm glad you've learned it. Now, you can continue your journey if you promise me two things.”

 

Holly glanced up, tears still staining her face and eyes.

 

At this, she couldn't help but shudder.

 

_What would Anabel have her do? Would she treat her like a criminal throughout the journey? Maybe she deserved it… She did just try to kill her own Pokémon, after all…_

“The first thing is to never again try to do what you did today. And the second, is to treat Nidoran like a regular member of the team. Start off by using her in your next battle. Can you promise me this?”

 

Holly nodded.

 

She would do anything to continue the journey! Even if it meant holding back fear and anger.

 

Somehow, she found her voice again, and managed to choke out. “What you said… about having so many people die… And nearly dying in the same night... What… what… happened to you…”

 

Anabel shut her eyes, and Holly didn't miss a huge sigh escaping from her.

 

“I suppose you should know, since we're traveling together. But in return, I want to know about you, and why you did what you did. Do you understand?”

 

Holly considered shaking her head.

 

Would Anabel enact further consequences? Could she truly tell her more about herself?

 

She supposed she had to, now that her journey depended on it. And she supposed Anabel could enact further consequences. But she'd already promised that she wouldn’t stop Holly’s journey.

 

And she knew Anabel would keep her promise.

 

Shakily, Holly nodded again.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Anabel shook her head.

 

“Not here. Let's go somewhere more private. Let's go back to the city and the Pokémon Center. We can talk in one of the rooms.”

 

Holly weakly nodded as she shakily got up.

 

Anabel went closer to the lake, grabbing Nidoran's Poké Ball. Holly clumsily accepted it, and placed it on to her belt.

 

Anabel nodded again, and Holly trailed after her as the two left for the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> So the prompt for this area was to bring Riolu to the Pokémon Center. That's it. There was also an optional event, but that will be coming up in a few chapters.
> 
> As for the rest of it…
> 
> -This is where the story takes a bit of a darker turn. It will probably still be milder than some of the other things I've written, but fair warning.
> 
> -Originally, I was just planning to have Holly try to do a release, and stop when Anabel is alerted. However, I chose not to. This is mainly because release is considered something pretty common, and usually not very emotional. And something common and unemotional didn't seem appropriate for something as drastic as what happened to Holly.
> 
> -Speaking of release, it works in the games exactly like it does in the story. Players use it in order to clean out boxes. They can click a button called release when viewing any PC, and after confirmation, the Pokémon is gone forever. In the anime, release is also used, but the Trainer does not have to be at a PC. Pokémon in the anime are released for the exact same reasons Holly tries to release Nidoran. In the anime, released Pokémon can also be picked up by another Trainer, but that is not the case in the games.
> 
> -Anabel having the ability to arrest Holly comes from observation made about the gains. In the games, Looker is a member of the International Police, and he's seen apprehending people several times. In Platinum, he's seen arresting some people from Team Galactic. In Black and White, he does it again as he takes the Seven Sages into custody. In X and Y, he also was on a mission to apprehend the remnants of Team Flare. Although Anabel is never seen arresting people while a member of the International Police, it is noted that she is never seen fighting any of the evil teams. But since eventually ranks above Looker, it's safe to assume she does have those the same powers he does.
> 
> -Anabel's ability to send others pain comes from the anime. In it, she is a highly developed sense of empathy and can sense Pokémon are feeling. It's particularly strong when she gets into a battle, and to a lesser extent, she can understand people's feelings as well.
> 
> -The severity of what Holly did, and the idea of it being murder is based on the games. In the games, killing Pokémon is rarely seen, but when it is it is considered a serious crime. The most notable offender is Team Rocket, when they kill a mother Marowak. Most NPCs are horrified, believing it to be unforgivable. Therefore, Anabel effectively telling Holly that killing Nidoran will turn her into a criminal comes from examples like that.


	13. Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes another chapter! No prompt this time, but see the author's notes for details. I do not own Pokémon, and all prompts are the property of Artist’s Zone user Wizardmonfan. They are being summarized here with permission.

  1. Consequence



 

Holly glumly let Anabel escort her to the Pokémon Center. She hoped none of the nurses would notice her tear stained face. If they did, none of them inquired about it. Holly took shaky breaths, trying to stem more from coming. She was aware of Anabel glancing at her as she tried to control herself.

 

Yet the woman's face was unreadable as she led Holly into the room they’d used before.

 

Grave thoughts consumed Holly.

 

_What would Anabel do to her? What would she do to her Pokémon? She said she wouldn't stop the journey, but would she hinder her somehow?_

 

_Would her mother find out? Would she be a criminal forever?_

 

It was all too much.

 

Holly couldn't resist bursting into sobs again as she followed Anabel into the room. Hot tears burned Holly's face, and before long her vision was swimming.

 

She couldn't see much, but she heard Anabel closing the door and lock it tight.

 

Holly wondered if anyone could hear her sobbing. Would they think she needed rescuing?

 

She didn't have time to ponder it as she heard Anabel walk over. Holly nearly jumped out of her skin as Anabel grabbed her arm again.

 

Yet this time, there was no malice or pain, and Holly could feel herself gently being led over to the back of the room. She felt her legs brush up against a chair and instinctively scrambled for a hold.

 

Yet her hands could not stop shaking, and she missed.

 

Holly would've fallen if Anabel had not her other arm. She gently maneuvered her in front of the chair. “Sit down.” She commanded.

 

Holly did as she was told, and even through blurry vision, she could see the Anabel had locked eyes with her.

 

“Stay there for a few minutes. I'm going to get you some water.”

 

Before Holly could protest, Anabel had walked across the room.

 

She could hear the woman rummaging around in a bag of supplies. Dimly, Holly registered water pouring into a cup.

 

Anabel's footsteps grew louder, and she spoke to Holly again.

 

“Here's a cup of water. Can you take it?”

 

Holly attempted to answer that question, yet her hands were shaking so much she nearly dropped the cup of water.

 

Luckily, Anabel grabbed it back, stating “I should've known… Wait for just a little longer.”

 

Holly could once again hear Anabel walking away, but soon her ears registered the movement of a chair. The chair clanged a bit as it was moved next to Holly's. Holly could hear the cup of water being set down. She also thought something puffy had been set down.

 

She reached out her hand, realized it was a tissue box.

 

“Dry your tears with those, Holly. If you need more water, let me know.” Anabel instructed.

 

Again, her tone of voice left Holly no clues, and she still wondered what Anabel was going to do.

 

She didn't have time to ponder it much, as she registered something else moving. Even with her blurred vision, Holly could tell that this was a wastebasket, and it had been placed on the side opposite from the second chair.

 

Holly hoped she wouldn't need it, but the pain in her stomach almost told her otherwise.

 

What if she was sick in front of Anabel again?

 

It would be just another way of being embarrassed again today…

 

Yet if Anabel thought Holly was going to be sick, she gave no indication.

 

Instead, Holly heard the woman walking around, before she finally sat down in a chair.

 

Holly rapidly grabbed a tissue, and dried her eyes. She took the time to blow her nose as well, somehow managing to toss the used item into the wastebasket.

 

Now, she could finally look at Anabel.

 

The woman was sitting across from her, eyes still betraying no emotion.

 

Chills ran down Holly's back as she remembered Anabel was a police officer.

 

Was this what it felt like to be interrogated? Did Anabel think this was an interrogation?

 

And if so, what did that mean for Holly?

 

She was snapped from her thoughts as Anabel stated “Start talking, Holly. I want hear your side of things first.”

 

Somehow, Holly's trembling hands lifted up the cup of water. She brought it to her lips and took a huge drink.

 

Each drop felt like sand against her parched throat, but she forced herself to keep going.

 

If it kept her from throwing up or crying anymore, it would be worth it.

 

She set the cup down, and try not to let fear show as she faced Anabel.

 

“Well, I'm from Celadon.” Holly suddenly shook her head.

 

That was a lie. Who knew where she was from?

 

So she quickly corrected herself as Anabel waited.

 

“Well, I'm not really from Celadon. The Gym Leader, Erika, found me when I was a baby. She adopted me and raised me as her own.”

 

Holly remembered now. Her mother had always told her the story.

 

That story of when, one night, Holly suddenly showed up on the Gym’s doorstep. All the authorities could find about her was her name, and any searches for her real parents were futile. Some suggested Erika put Holly in foster care, but her mother had refused.

 

From that day on, she became the Gym Leader's daughter.

 

Holly didn't know how much of it was true, but her mother had never lied.

 

Besides, it was all she had to go on.

 

Holly resisted the urge to shudder. What would her mother think of her now?

 

Holly’s thoughts were snapped from the past as Anabel focused on the present.

 

“Your Trainer Card says you begin your journey at Viridian. That's a long way from Celadon. How'd you get so far from home?”

 

At this, Holly tried even harder not to have her fear make a comeback. Yet she was unsuccessful as she continued to shake.

 

Anabel was so insistent on supervising her... What would she say when she heard that Holly was allowed to move to Viridian by herself?

 

Yet the truth had to come out, and it was clear Anabel wouldn't settle for anything less.

 

So, Holly took another huge swallow of the water.

 

She tried hard not to let her voice tremble as she spoke. “Well, I heard about this research project from this new professor, Pine. I decided I wanted to participate, and my mother let me leave. The project started in Viridian, though, so I had to move there.”

 

Anabel placed a hand on her chin, deep in thought. However, there was no missing the sternness in her eyes.

 

“So from what I understand, your mother, Gym Leader Erika of Celadon, let you go to a faraway city, alone. All so you could participate in a research project for a professor hardly anyone knows?” Holly could now hear the slightest hint of exasperation in Anabel's voice.

 

At this, Holly could not but feel her own rage bubbling inside of her.

 

Who was Anabel to criticize her mother's decision?

 

Holly worked to keep her hands from balling into fists as she replied.

 

“I told her I was strong, and that the journey would be good for me! Besides, most Pokémon Trainers leave when they're younger than me. And the professor paid my mother, too!”

 

Annabel's eyes hardened, and she adopted the icy cold voice she had used before.

 

Holly forced herself to make eye contact as another shudder went down her back.

 

“And yet sending you alone to a remote town where hardly anyone knows you is a tremendous risk. Surely your mother must have known this. Why did you even choose to go on the research project? Why did you choose to take that risk?”

 

Holly fought to keep her voice even as she stated.

 

“Well, Erika might've raised me, but I'm nothing like her. We clashed all the time. So I got the chance to leave, I couldn't wait. I wanted to find my real parents, and also who I really was.”

 

“And you did this despite Erika treating you like her own child? Your real parents were that important to you?”

 

This time, Holly couldn't prevent her voice shaking.

 

Perhaps Anabel was right, and her reasoning was stupid.

 

She hadn't told her all of it, though.

 

So, Holly managed to choke out.

 

“That's not the only thing! There was also those awful bullies! They were in the schoolyard… The city... Everywhere! They would never stop picking on me, all because I was the Gym Leader's daughter!”

 

Holly could feel another wave of tears coming on. Somehow, she knew that Anabel wouldn't accept this as a valid answer.

 

But she had to keep going.

 

“Bullies... Thieves… Criminals… It doesn't matter who… I'm going to destroy them all! And to do that, I had to get stronger! And leaving on the journey was the best way to do that!”

 

She paused as she remembered her final reason.

 

“But more than that, I wanted to develop my own life, apart from my mother! It's the only way to find my real parents! And to make sure those horrible people never torment anyone ever again!”

 

Holly let out a gasp after she spoke, and noticed Anabel had closed her eyes.

 

The woman appeared pensive, but in a moment, she had opened her eyes again.

 

She fixed Holly with the same stern gaze as she spoke. “If you spent your life fending off bullies, then you should know not to act like them. Yet, from your actions earlier today, that is clearly not true. You almost became what you hate… by nearly ending an innocent life.”

 

Holly stiffened, and tears began to well up in her eyes. It hurt to hear the words in her head before, but it hurt even more to hear them from someone else now.

 

Anabel showed no sympathy in her eyes as she sharply continued.

 

“So how could someone that went on a journey to stop wrongdoers suddenly decide to murder a Pokémon?”

 

At this, the tears fell.

 

Holly knew her reason had been stupid!

 

And now she had to explain it to someone who held her entire journey in her hands.

 

Holly lunged for a tissue, trying to stem the flow of tears.

 

Yet it was no use, and they continued coming.

 

Holly's vision blurred again, but she was sure Anabel had no kindness in her eyes.

 

Finally, she managed to barely speak.

 

“Well… Nidoran had hurt me… and... and… and… I was afraid that if I released her, she would hurt others. So I wanted to make sure… She could never hurt anyone again… And the only way I could think of doing that… Was killing her…”

 

If Holly's pain affected Anabel, she didn't show it. Instead, she coolly responded.

 

“So based on what you previously told me… You thought Nidoran was a criminal, and you were going to dispose of her. And you did this without realizing that you were becoming a criminal… Am I correct?”

 

Holly shakily nodded. What was Anabel going to do?

 

Yet, the woman's next comment caught Holly off guard.

 

“Holly, what is your favorite Pokémon on your team?”

 

Holly's eyes widened. She wanted to ask where that had come from, but she got the better of it.

 

“Torracat!” She blurted out.

 

Anabel held out her hand.

 

“Could you give it to me?”

 

Holly's eyes continued to grow wide as the shaking did not cease.

 

Every fiber in her body screamed at her to refuse.

 

Yet she could not.

 

Who knew what Anabel would do to her if she did?

 

Holly's hands trembled so much he nearly dropped Torracat’s Poke Ball. Yet somehow she managed to pass it into Anabel's outstretched palm.

 

Anabel's eyes grew stern, and she held the Poké Ball tightly in her palm.

 

“Holly, this Torracat is your Nidoran, and it died by your hand today.”

 

At this, Holly's eyes went wide, and she let out a scream that she was sure the entire Center could hear.

 

“No, don't kill it!”

 

Anabel remained unmoved. Instead, she focused on Holly.

 

“I wasn't planning to. What I want to know is how you would feel if what I just said was the case.”

 

Anabel paused, waiting for Holly's response.

 

Holly looked down at her trembling hands. Her throat went dry as she realized could not speak.

 

She couldn't imagine a journey without Torracat! She'd probably just quit right there!

 

Holly took another huge gulp of her water, realizing she had drained the cup. She wanted to ask Anabel for more, but she could still barely speak.

 

Finally, Holly managed to choke out.

 

“I would feel horrible about it... And… And… And… sad beyond belief… Probably angry too…”

 

At this, Anabel looked straight into Holly's eyes. Holly shrank back as the sharp gaze pierced her.

 

Holly tried looking away at the empty cup, and Anabel seemed to get the message.

 

Rapidly, she grabbed some water from her supply and refilled Holly’s.

 

Yet the woman never took her eyes off her, and Holly continued shrinking back.

 

After what seemed like forever, Anabel finally spoke.

 

“I see you are honest. But honesty is not enough. You need to remember to show compassion for all innocents, not just the ones you like.”

 

The woman locked eyes with Holly again, and she shrunk back a second time.

 

“Clearly, you need more reminders.”

 

Holly blinked away tears.

 

More reminders? What sort of reminders did Anabel mean?

 

Holly knew it couldn't have been good.

 

But Anabel said next made her blood run cold.

 

“I think it's time you faced the consequences of your actions, Holly.”

 

Holly tried her hardest not to cry again as her fearful eyes met Anabel's.

 

Face the consequences? Didn't she already have consequences after what happened at the lake?

 

And Anabel could do anything!

 

Was she going to put her in jail?

 

Was she going to make Holly a criminal for life?

 

Would she hurt her? Or her Pokémon?

 

Holly stared at the chair and her trembling hands. She couldn't meet Anabel's eyes. Not when tears were about to fall…

 

Yet, Anabel’s sharp command pierced through her ears.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Holly didn't dare look away as she shakily met Anabel's icy cold eyes.

 

But nothing could prepare Holly for what the woman said next.

 

“Until further notice, I'm keeping Torracat.”

 

Holly screeched. Her vision blurred as tears ran down her face like waterfalls.

 

How could Anabel keep Torracat? That would make her a thief!

 

Holly tried to speak, but all that came out was tears. She registered the water and the tissues being shoved into her hand as she heard Torracat’s Poké Ball being put away somewhere.

 

Holly took another drink of the water, wiping her eyes.

 

She couldn't see Torracat’s Poké Ball, but the sternness had not left Anabel's eyes.

 

Regardless, Holly blurted out. “You can't do that! That's stealing!”

 

Annabel shook her head. “I asked for Torracat before, and you gave it to me. Therefore, it's not stealing.”

 

Holly glanced Anabel's belt. Six Poké Balls shimmered on it.

 

Immediately, the tears threatened to spill over again as Holly screeched.

 

“You already have six Pokémon! You can't take another!”

 

Yet Anabel betrayed no emotion as she stated. “Trainers can have more than six Pokémon with them as long as some are not their own. As a Gym Leader's adopted daughter, you should know that.”

 

Holly clenched her fist as her vision started to blur again.

 

This couldn't be happening!

 

Holly's voice rose to a pitch that she didn't think possible, and it was loud enough to fill the entire room. She screamed. “But I promised!”

 

Anabel shook her head. “A promise is not enough. I've seen many, many, people make promises, Holly. Yet when they break them, they're just empty words.”

 

Holy shivered and tried to back away, but she was only meant by a dull ache as her back hit the wall.

 

Is that what the promises her and Anabel had made earlier were? Empty words?

 

Before Holly could fire off a retort, Anabel spoke again.

 

“I want you to prove to me that you're not like that. It's not enough to simply say you won't try to kill Pokémon again. The only way to ensure you keep your promise… Is to make sure you feel what losing one would've been like.”

 

Holly found her voice, yelling at the top of her lungs. “I will just go capture more Pokémon!”

 

Annabel shook her head. “I'm not letting you get off that easy. Until your punishment is done, you are forbidden from having more than five Pokémon on your person. If you capture a sixth, you must give it to me immediately. When we reach a PC, you will put the Pokémon in a box.”

 

Anabel focused her gaze Holly's belt, and an angry finger pointed at the space where Torracat’s Poké Ball had been. Holly tried to move away, but Anabel held her in place.

 

Her words chilled Holly to the bone, but she was forced to listen.

 

“This will be your reminder of what you did. If you had gone through with your plan today, this is what Nidoran would've been. Empty. Nothing. And all because of you.”

 

At this, the tears cascaded down Holly's face.

 

_All because of her…_

_What had she done?_

 

Holly rapidly grabbed the tissues and the water.

 

Anabel stepped back as Holly took a drink and blew her nose.

 

Anabel's words stung more than needles.

 

Yet a question still rattled in Holly's mind.

 

Between sobs and gasps she asked. “What if I need to use Torracat for emergencies? For Gym battles?”

 

In a softer voice, she continued. “What if I just want to play with it?”

 

Annabel gazed straight at her and she responded. “You may have Torracat back temporarily with my permission. But if I say no, you listen.”

 

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing! She wasn't even allowed to play with her own Pokémon anymore?

 

“But what about training?” She blurted out.

 

“I will train Torracat for you, and you are welcome to watch. But you cannot interfere.”

 

Alongside all her fright, Holly felt a spark of something.

 

Defiance that burned like fire, she realized.

 

So she couldn't even train her own Pokémon now? How dare Anabel take the very image of a Trainer away from her!

 

Holly shouted. “What if I refuse?”

 

Anabel's voice was as cold as ice as she replied. “If you go back on your promise, then I go back on mine. Your journey will end here. Today.”

 

At this, Holly let out a gasp. Anabel hadn't specified how she would end Holly's journey. However, Holly had a pretty good idea.

 

She shook her head furiously.

 

Annabel looked her straight in the eye as she responded. “Then, do you accept the punishment?”

 

Holly squeezed right shot, and nodded.

 

It was then that the floodgates opened.

 

The tears flowed freely, and Holly couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried.

 

But something else returned.

 

That horrific pain in her stomach.

 

Holly knew was coming next.

 

Luckily, Annabel did too.

 

As Holly lurched forward, Anabel grabbed the wastebasket. She wrapped her free hand around Holly's back as Holly vomited into the container.

 

As before, the tears didn't stop. If anything, they grew worse.

 

And with it came the vomiting.

 

Over and over.

 

Holly thought it would never end.

 

But eventually, Anabel took the wastebasket away. She sat Holly up, holding the cup to her lips.

 

Holly gratefully drained the cup, and Anabel quickly refilled it.

 

“Drink as much as you can. It will help you to stop.”

 

Holly moved her mouth to say something, but Anabel shook her head.

 

“Now's not the time to talk. Try to sit and listen.”

 

Holly blinked, confusion written in her eyes.

 

But Anabel clearly answered her silent question. “You were wondering before about who I was. And since you gave me your story, I'm going to return the favor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So Holly gets the second part of her punishment. I chose this because I thought it fit well with Holly's crime. Furthermore, it prevents her from getting off scott-free, while at the same time not slowing down her journey or the story. I felt like it was also in character for Anabel to do something else, because as someone who has probably seen a lot of criminals, she would really want to make sure Holly does not become one (hence her line about promises and empty words).
> 
> -Those who have read the author’s note for the first chapter may recognize some of Holly story. What Holly talks about can be found in the history section of her original profile for the RP. The exception is what she says about Erika, since the original profile did not elaborate on how the Gym Leader found her.
> 
> -The idea that trainers can have more than six Pokémon as long as some are not their own comes from the Generation IV games. In these games, if the player teamed up with a partner character and had six Pokémon, the partner could still send out all of theirs. This means that seven or more Pokémon could be on the battlefield, despite the fact that the games usually only allowed six. Some of these partner battles also carried over into the newer games, where the same thing could happen. The most extreme example of this is in a battle near the end of Platinum, where was possible for the game to have 12 Pokémon in battle. This is because the partner always had six Pokémon, and the player could have six of their own.


	14. Faraway Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! This one's a bit on the shorter side, but explains a lot about what's going on in the rest of the story! No prompt this time, however.
> 
> As always, I do not own Pokémon and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan and are being summarized here with permission.

13\. Faraway Place

 

Holly blinked again.

 

With everything that had happened, Holly had almost forgotten the request she had made.

 

She wasn't sure it even mattered now. But clearly, Anabel thought it was important enough to tell her.

 

So, Holly kept her eyes focused on the woman as she walked back across the room.

 

Anabel sat down in the chair across from Holly, and Holly forced herself to meet her eyes.

 

To Holly’s surprise, there was no trace of commanding coldness Anabel had shown before.

 

Instead, Anabel's eyes rated with the warmth and kindness Holly had seen at the hospital.

 

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, feeling every part of her body relax.

 

Anabel gave her a reassuring smile, as she stated. “Are you ready?”

 

Holly nodded, and Anabel took a deep breath before beginning.

 

“I'm originally from Hoenn. I used to be the leader of a facility called the Battle Frontier.”

 

Despite Anabel telling her to listen, Holly couldn't resist asking. “Battle Frontier? What's that?”

 

Anabel quickly replied. “It's an area where many strong Trainers gather. They're a level above most regions have ever seen, Holly. In fact, they're so powerful that most authorities won't let people in until they’re on the level of a region’s Champion.”

 

Holly's eyes went wide. “Wow, you're stronger than a region’s Champion? Those Trainers that conquer the Pokémon League? Then, you must be able to handle anything!”

 

There was no missing the pain in Anabel's eyes, and Holly simply stared.

 

What had Anabel gone through that simply saying she could handle anything brought back bad memories? If she was stronger than the Trainers at the Pokémon League, then it couldn't have been a simple loss…

 

How it suddenly realized how rude she was being, and quietly stated. “I'm sorry.”

 

Annabel shook her head.

 

“There's no reason to apologize. It just brought something back…”

 

She closed her eyes before opening them again. “I couldn't handle everything, but I could handle a lot. I had to as the Frontier’s Leader.”

 

“Leader, like a Gym Leader?”

 

“No, not like a Gym Leader. It was my responsibility to look after the entire place. If something went wrong, I was to fix it. But that also meant I was the strongest Trainer in the Frontier. And everyone knew that.”

 

Holly cocked her head.

 

“So does that mean everyone had to fight lots of Trainers, and then the challenge ended when they got to you?”

 

Annabel shook her head.

 

“Battling at the Frontier isn't like battling everywhere else. It's not just using everything to win and stopping when you reach the top. At the Frontier, everyone fights with special rules. There are five Facilities to battle at, and each have their own special requirements. They each have their own leader too. Those leaders are called Frontier Brains.”

 

Holly could see fondness entering in Anabel's eyes as she reminisced. “I ran an area called the Battle Tower. In this place, Trainers had to win 50 battles in a row. They couldn't heal their Pokémon either, but they would get some money that could be used to buy things in the rest of the Frontier. And if they won 50 battles, they could challenge me. Double that, and I would fight them again with a stronger team.”

 

Holly's eyes continued to grow as wide as dinner plates.

 

50 battles? That was a lot! And then to do it all over again? That seemed almost impossible!

 

Holly knew she was strong, but she doubted she could even come close to that!

 

“50 battles, and then 50 more? That's a lot! And all against Trainers stronger than the Champion…”

 

Anabel nodded. “Very few people got to me. But some were lucky.”

 

“What happened if they beat you?”

 

“Well, the Frontier had something similar to badges, but instead they were stamps. The stamps were called Symbols, and each one had their own. Trainers who won 50 straight matches got a Silver Symbol. Those who won 100 got gold.”

 

Holly started shivering again, as she could barely contain her excitement.

 

Symbols… Trainers stronger than the Champion… A Frontier… Different facilities…

 

How mind-boggling it was that such a place could exist! And yet, from what Anabel said, it must have been true! It would be the ultimate place to battle!

 

Holly had to go there!

 

A wide grin spread on her face, and she nearly bounced out of her seat.

 

“That's all so exciting! I want to go! How do I get there?”

 

At those words, Anabel recoiled. Holly thought she could see her cringe.

 

She shook her head.

 

“You can't, Holly.”

 

A fire burned in Holly's eyes, as she replied.

 

“You mean I can't because I'm not the Champion. That's not a problem! I'll just become the Champion! No, I will become the strongest Trainer this region’s ever seen!”

 

Annabel shook her head, sadness never leaving her gaze.

 

“You still can't, Holly.”

 

Holly's eyes widened.

 

“Huh? Why not?”

 

“Because the Frontier is gone, Holly.”

 

Holly didn't think her eyes could go any wider, but somehow, they did.

 

An entire Frontier full of Trainers stronger than region Champions… Just… Gone? How could that be?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Anabel closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Holly wondered if she was trying not to cry.

 

The woman stared straight at her as she spoke. “Everything was fine, until one night, monsters attacked us.”

 

Holly clenched her fists. “Monsters? What do you mean monsters?”

 

“I'm not sure myself. All I know is that they were horrific, powerful creatures. They could've been Pokémon, but they weren't anything I'd ever seen. They appeared, and the entire Frontier was laid to waste… No one even stood a chance.”

 

Holly’s face went pale, and she could only stare in stunned silence.

 

Annabel didn't take notice of her distress as she continued.

 

“I was lucky enough to get out of there, but many I knew weren't. I witnessed many of those dear to me meet gruesome deaths before I escaped with my life. Even then, I barely survived my severe injuries. The fact that I'm standing before you now as a miracle…”

 

Holly found she was able to talk, and softly said. “Do you know any others who survived?”

 

Annabel shook her head. “I don't, unfortunately. I fled before the monsters finished their attack, so I never got to see the end results.”

 

Holly found herself squeaking. “But why did the monsters attack you?”

 

“I don't know that either. Someone might've sent them, but there is no proof of this.”

 

Holly simply shut her eyes to keep the tears from overflowing.

 

Annabel's words came echoing back to her.

 

_“I know about the pain of losing almost all of my friends and family in a single night, and I nearly died in that same night.”_

_“I’ve been through so much pain that sometimes I feel like I could destroy the world.”_

 

Holly blinked, still trying to hold back tears.

 

Annabel had meant every word, and she'd just blown her off.

 

Annabel’s eyes softened. “It's all right. You can cry for me. I think I've long since stopped.”

 

The tears started to fall again, as Holly took another drink.

 

She managed to ask. “If you ran the tower, how did you become a police officer?”

 

Annabel quickly replied. “Not many people visited the Frontier, so we couldn't sustain ourselves just by battling. Many of us did other jobs on the side. I already worked as a member of the International Police back then. So, it was easy to become a full-time member after that.”

 

Holly nodded, but now she couldn't stop the tears.

 

She was stupid… So stupid… Thinking that her pain was something Anabel could never understand, when she had experienced so much more…

 

Holly managed to gasp out. “I'm sorry. So sorry… Going off on you like that, when all those bad things had happened to you…”

 

Holly couldn't see again, but she could hear Anabel walking up and throwing her hand around her back. She reached for a tissue, trying to wipe her eyes.

 

Anabel whispered. “It's all right. You understand everything now.”

 

Holly thought she noticed a glimpse of a smile on Anabel's face.

 

“Besides, I have a little piece of my time at the Frontier with me now.”

 

Holly stared, a question in her eyes.

 

What did Anabel mean? Hopefully that was not literal…

 

Anabel’s smile grew wider, her voice warm as she continued.

 

“When I was in Hoenn, I knew someone named Holly. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I'm glad to hear the name again.”

 

Holly couldn't conceal her surprise. She hardly even noticed that her tears had stopped.

 

To think that she had the same name as one of Anabel's old friends! It must've been a different person, though. She'd never been to Hoenn, and her mother never mentioned it from when she was a baby.

 

However, Holly managed to smile back. She might not have been the same person, and she couldn't take away Annabel's pain.

 

But at least she could ease the woman's suffering.

 

At least she could make her happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So this is it. Anabel’s side of the story. Players of Emerald may recognize what she says about the Battle Frontier, as it works in the games exactly like how she described it in the story. It's also worth noting the Annabel's more aggressive side comes from Emerald, because she shown to be somewhat aggressive towards challengers. She's not quite as aggressive in Pokémon Sun and Moon. However, it's worth noting she doesn't battle quite as much there.
> 
> -The event that destroyed the Frontier comes from Pokémon Sun and Moon. In these games, it is heavily implied that the Frontier was destroyed by mysterious monsters called Ultra Beasts. Anabel somehow survived the attack, got transported to another world, and ended up Alola. This is how she is working as a member of the International Police. 
> 
> -There is, however, one major difference in the way the games tell Anabel’s story versus how this store uses it. In the games, Anabel has lost all her memories, other than her name, her battling skills, and the fact that she once protected a tower. In this version, she has her memories. This is both for story reasons and the fact that I did not like how the games handled the memory loss. 
> 
> -According to the games, anyone that gets transported to another world loses their memories during the trip. However, many characters go back and forth between worlds within the course of Pokémon Sun and Moon, and their memories are perfectly fine. This gets even more bizarre because there comes a point where the player character can travel between worlds and stay as long as they want. Needless to say, their memories are never affected. So, Anabel losing her memories during the process made no sense to me. Therefore, it was omitted here.
> 
> -The characters working side jobs and Anabel already been a member of the International Police has to do with an observation I made during the games. In the games, Annabel quickly becomes one of the top ranking officers. However, this is despite the fact that she has less experience than anyone else. I thought that was rather odd. 
> 
> -I also thought that Trainers in the Battle Frontier working side jobs when they were not battling would make a lot of sense, because not a lot of opponents would make it there. Therefore, Anabel working as a police officer on the side seemed logical. It would give a reason for her to rise as quickly as she did, despite being newer to the group.


	15. Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! This one's a bit on the longer side. There is a prompt here, but I will explain afterwards to avoid spoilers. As always, I do not own Pokémon and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are summarized here with permission.
> 
> Also the author's notes are long, so they will appear at the end of the work itself.

14\. Distress

 

After a few minutes, Holly’s tears had dried.

 

Thinking positive memories could do that, it seemed.

 

After a while, Anabel extended a hand.

 

“Why don't we get going?”

 

Holly smiled.

 

“To the next city?”

 

Anabel shook her head.

 

“No, for you to fulfill the next part of your promise. As long as we're here, we may as well find someone for you to battle. Better to fulfill it sooner rather than later, right?”

 

Holly nodded.

 

“But where will we go? The city is so small…”

 

“Well, we will be sure to find someone.”

 

Anabel got up, and Holly followed.

 

As the woman led her around the city, Holly couldn't see much. Perhaps there was something here. Holly kept staring at the ground.

 

For once, she didn't want to go into battle.

 

And she knew why.

 

Holly clenched her fist.

 

It was because of Nidoran.

 

She’d promised Anabel she would use her, but now, Holly wasn't so sure.

 

What if Nidoran acted up again?

 

What if she didn't listen to Holly?

 

What if she hated her?

 

But Holly knew regardless of how she felt, she still had to battle.

 

Anabel wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Holly still could not help feeling glum.

 

At least, until Anabel put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Look up, Holly. There's something here.”

 

Holly stole a glance upward, and her eyes widened.

 

Before her loomed a giant building.

 

It looked like a huge fancy mansion, but Holly wondered how many people could live in there. Its white exterior and orange roofs looked like they'd just been polished. Holly could see people scurrying like mice to and from the building, but she had no idea what they were doing.

 

“Anabel, what is this place?”

 

Anabel simply pointed.

 

Holly quickly followed the woman's finger to a sign. She could read the words, "Pokémon Tech."

 

Holly simply blinked in confusion.

 

What exactly was this place, and why did Anabel bring her here?

 

So, Holly couldn't resist the urge to blurt out, “What's Pokémon Tech?”

 

However, it was not Anabel who replied.

 

Instead, another voice answered.

 

“It's a school for Pokémon Trainers.”

 

Holly spun around, and came face-to-face with another woman.

 

She looked younger than Anabel, but she was definitely older than Holly. Dark brown hair tumbled down her back, and she wore blue professional-looking clothes. Her brown eyes were warm but firm as she greeted the two.

 

Holly shivered. She might not have known who the woman was, but it was clear she held a position of authority.

 

Holly tried to say something, but the woman answered instead. “Oh hello, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Giselle, and I'm the head of Pokémon Tech.”

 

She glanced at Holly, who tried to shrink back.

 

“Now, you were the one who wanted to know what Pokémon Tech was?”

 

As if sensing Holly's discomfort, Anabel walked up beside her.

 

“Yes, her name is Holly, and my name is Anabel. Pleased to meet you.”

 

Giselle simply nodded.

 

“Well, as I said, Pokémon Tech is a school for Trainers. It's a bit different than other schools, though.”

 

Holly blinked.

 

“Why is that?”

 

Giselle quickly replied.

 

“Well, other schools prepare Trainers for journeys. This school is for those who don't want to go on one.”

 

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why wouldn't a Trainer want to go on a Pokémon journey? They made up a Trainer’s very identity!

 

“Why wouldn't someone want to go on a Pokémon journey?”

 

Giselle kept her cool and she replied. “Well, a lot of times they can't. There's the issue of money, simply not feeling ready, or even disabilities. For that reason, if a student graduates from our school, they have the same qualifications as someone who got the Badges for the Pokémon League. We've trained many people here, including Cerulean’s current Gym Leader. If you see her, say hi to her for me.”

 

Holly's eyes went wide. So someone could just sit in school and be as ready for the Pokémon League as someone who went on a dangerous journey? That didn't seem fair!

 

And what did Giselle mean by disabilities? Did Trainers go to the school in wheelchairs? Holly shut her eyes, trying to picture wheelchairs everywhere, but she couldn't. How would people like that even get into the Pokémon League?

 

Maybe they just had lots of help... But still, part of the fun of being a Trainer was being on one's own…

 

She couldn't imagine not being able to do that!

 

Why even go?

 

Holly blurted out again. “Why would a Trainer with a wheelchair go on a Pokémon journey?”

 

She winced at a smack from Anabel. “Holly! That's not nice! And a disability doesn't always mean a wheelchair!”

 

But Holly still continued.

 

“They wouldn't ever be able to go alone, and the journey is dangerous even for a normal person! I can't imagine a handicapped person getting very far!”

 

Another slap came from Anabel, but Holly ignored it.

 

Instead, she was lost in her own thoughts.

 

She remembered the poison, how much that had hurt her, and how she could barely move…

 

And then there were the less dangerous things, like the fierce battle against Brock’s Vulpix…

 

Or the Growlithe that nearly blew her away with its Roar…

Even the idea of catching Pokémon, and the proper timing with the Poké Balls…

 

Sometimes, it felt like she could hardly do any of that…

 

So how could a disabled person?

 

Holly was ripped back to the present as she noticed that Anabel had fixed her with an icy glare. Giselle’s face was considerably softer, but she still held a firmness in it.

 

“We had one disabled Trainer could do everything a normal Trainer could. And more.”

 

Holly still couldn't believe it.

 

“How?” She gasped out.

 

Giselle continued. “Well, for one thing, she wasn't in a wheelchair. She still relied on a machine to move, but she could walk.”

 

Holly continued staring at Giselle. Wasn't a machine that helped people walk a wheelchair?

 

She opened her mouth to say something but Giselle silenced her.

 

“She was a phenomenal battler, one of the best I've seen in years. Her first day here, she had no Badges. And yet she took on several students at the top of our beginning class with ease.”

 

When Holly looked dumbfounded, Giselle explained.

 

“That’d be like if you, on your first day of training, decided that you were going to challenge someone with three or four Badges.”

 

Holly's eyes widened.

 

She couldn't imagine doing that! Let alone winning!

 

“How would someone be that strong?” Holly blurted out.

 

Giselle had a warm smile on her face as she answered.

 

“Well, I shouldn't say it was her first day. She might not have had any Badges, but she had been working with Pokémon a long time before that. She was used to them helping her.”

 

“But how did she even get to the school? How could she battle? She couldn't have gone on a journey…”

 

“A sternness flashed in Giselle's eyes as she continued. “She got around the school just like everyone else, but with help from her Pokémon. And she battled with their help too. I remember she had to follow some special rules from the League, but she could have more than six Pokémon.”

 

Holly burst out. “More than six Pokémon? Isn't that cheating?”

 

Holly couldn't help but feel the rage creeping into her voice. So the Trainer could have more than six Pokémon just because she couldn't walk? That didn't seem fair!

 

“I don't know the details, but there was something in place from League so that she couldn't cheat. And I do remember she took the rules very seriously.”

 

Holly was so full of rage that she didn't see Anabel walk up towards her. However, Holly could not miss the pained look on Anabel’s face.

 

Was she in pain because of Holly's rage? She should have been used to it by now…

 

And why slapping her when she mentioned something about that disabled Trainer? Given what Anabel could do, Holly supposed should expect no less. And she could ask her later…

 

But now the woman was speaking.

 

“It's not uncommon for disabled Trainers to have a license for more than six Pokémon, Holly. The ones they don't use in battle help them in other ways. They're called service Pokémon. I'm not too familiar about the process myself, but I'm sure we can ask someone.”

 

Holly just couldn't stop staring as Giselle continued. This was all so odd!

 

“As for the journey, the Trainer found ways to go on one just like any other person. But she chose to stay back for a few years so that she could prepare. By the time she felt ready, she was much older than the usual Pokémon Trainer. But she was also prepared, and had traveled a lot before then.”

 

Confusion was written on Holly's face. Why would someone wait for a journey? It was what defined Pokémon Trainers! And if she was already that good at Pokémon, then what did she have to fear?

 

Holly tried not to let a smirk show.

 

Obviously, the Trainer must've been a giant scaredy-cat! Well, she could knock that out of her!

 

Holly boldly stepped forward.

 

“Is that Trainer here? I want to battle her!”

 

Giselle shook her head, but a broad smile crossed her face. “No, she's traveling on her journey now. She's kept in contact with us when she can, so we know she's still around. But, she probably will traveling be for a long time.”

 

Holly couldn't help asking.

 

“Is it because she moves slower?”

 

Giselle shook her head.

 

“I think it's more because of who she is. I remember she was hell bent on becoming a Pokémon Master, and one of her goals was to complete everything in every region… Oh, and she likes challenging herself too… She'd use all these different teams and battle tougher Trainers again and again… I'd imagine she's doing the Gym Challenge more than once, just to see how the different teams work…”

 

Anabel had also taken to smiling. “Some Trainers are like that. If you get stronger, Holly, you might just meet this one.”

 

Holly tried to hide her confusion, but wasn't sure how successful she was.

 

Why would anyone want to do the challenge multiple times? Once was hard enough! And why would someone want to complete everything? That sounded almost impossible!

 

But then again, from the way Anabel talked, it seemed like that was normal for some people. And the woman would know. She’d probably seen a lot of Trainers like that in her Battle Frontier days. Holly thought perhaps she would ask her later.

For now, Holly focused on Giselle, who was still holding her smile.

 

“Now then, have you come to learn at the school?”

 

Before Holly could reply, Anabel stepped up.

 

“No, Holly just wants to battle.”

 

Giselle smiled.

 

“Well, I'd be happy to provide that! Why don't we battle at one of the places on the grounds? There should be one someone's not using.”

 

Holly nodded. This wouldn't be any disabled Trainer, but this would be good enough.

 

It didn't take long for Giselle to find a battle arena. The two stood across from each other, while Anabel watched from a nearby bench.

 

“Let us begin.” Giselle stated, and Holly nodded.

 

She couldn't wait to battle, but more importantly, she couldn't wait to show Anabel she could keep her promise!

 

Now, it looked like she could do both.

 

Holly focused on Giselle, and the woman held a Poke Ball in her hand.

 

She tossed it into the air. “Sylveon, go!”

 

A Pokémon appeared with a mighty cry. Even though its cream-colored fur looked silky smooth, its bright blue eyes shone with determination. Red and blue ribbons twirled in the slight wind. The Pokémon walked on graceful red paws that matched its huge ears.

 

But despite its grace, Holly knew it had to be a formidable opponent.

 

She could not let her guard down, and yet she smiled.

 

This was the perfect opportunity to impress Anabel! Sylveon was week to Poison, and she knew just who on her team used it.

 

Holly tossed her own Poké Ball in the air. “Nidoran, let's get going!”

 

The blue rabbit appeared, and let out a piercing screech.

 

Hostility burned in its eyes, and Holly was grateful at least it was on her side.

 

But for now, she thrust out her hand.

 

“Nidoran, Poison Sting!”

 

Nidoran dashed towards the Sylveon, horn glowing purple with venom.

 

It slammed into its opponent, and Sylveon let a scream. It tumbled backward, and took a while to shakily stand up.

 

Holly grinned. This would be an easy victory!

 

Yet Giselle didn't seem fazed.

 

“Sylveon, Fairy Wind!”

 

Sylveon’s ribbons glowed bright pink. In another minute, a fierce wind whipped in the area. Holly thought she could see that the wind was shining and pink, but it was difficult to tell as she covered her eyes. The wind flew towards Nidoran, yet she looked almost bored. To her, it must've just been a light breeze.

 

Holly smiled again. Someone who ran a school should know better than to use a move that an opposing Pokémon was strong against!

 

But Giselle wasn't finished.

 

“Sylveon, Quick Attack!”

 

Holly quickly countered. “Nidoran, Poison Sting again!”

 

Yet Sylveon sped off before Nidoran could even ready her horn.

 

It slammed into the smaller Pokémon, knocking her back. However, Nidoran quickly stood up, eyes burning. Her horn glowed purple again, and she slammed into Sylveon before it could recover.

 

The opposing Pokémon let out another screech and it tumbled back again. It staggered to its feet, but now it took even longer. Holly could see the pain in the Pokémon’s eyes, but she chose not to pay attention.

 

Victory was close!

 

Holly's grin grew even wider as she shouted. “Let's finish this! Poison Sting!”

 

Nidoran let out a cry and charged towards Sylveon. Before the opposing Pokémon could even move, Nidoran rammed it with its deadly, glowing, horn.

 

Sylveon flew backwards, slamming into the ground again. However, this time, it didn't get up.

 

Holly pumped her fist in the air.

 

“Yes! Good work, Nidoran!”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly could see Anabel smile and nod approvingly.

 

She'd won a battle, and she'd continued to make Anabel happy! Things couldn't be better!

 

Holly refocused her attention to see that Gisele was still standing on the battlefield.

 

She quickly recalled her Pokémon. “Impressive. You and your Nidoran are quite talented.”

 

Holly noticed another Poké Ball gleaming, and tensed as Giselle continued talking.

 

“But, let's see how you handle this Pokémon.”

 

She tossed her Poké Ball into the air again.

 

“Go, Scizor!”

 

A Pokémon erupted on the battlefield, letting out a ferocious roar. It appeared to be encased in red armor, with tiny wings. Its pinchers looked as though it was about to snap up anything, and Holly could see what looked like eyes. The fake eyes on the pinchers matched the real eyes on the Pokémon. Both glowed with a golden fire.

 

Despite the opposing Pokémon's intimidating appearance, Holly still grinned.

 

This couldn't be easier!

 

Scizor was very weak to fire, so all she had to do was use Torracat!

 

Yet when Holly reached down to grab her Fire Pokémon's Ball, her hand only hit emptiness.

 

She frowned, feeling for it on her belt.

 

But there was only a void where Torracat’s Poké Ball had been.

 

It was then that she remembered Anabel's words.

 

_“Until further notice, I'm keeping Torracat.”_

 

Holly grimaced, and her face went pale.

 

Of course! Anabel would still have Torracat! She was serious about her word…

 

But now was an emergency! If Holly didn't have Torracat, she'd lose the battle. Perhaps Anabel would give it back, just for now.

 

Holly flashed a desperate look in Anabel's direction, hoping she would get the message.

 

Yet the woman shook her head.

 

Holly resisted the urge to scream.

 

She couldn't lose this battle! She just couldn't!

 

Holly faced Anabel, desperation burning in her eyes. Mouthing the word "please", she glanced straight at the woman.

 

“No.” Anabel's voice was firm in her short response, and Holly shivered as she registered the chilling finality.

 

Holly's eyes went wide. There was no way she could win! None of her Pokémon were strong enough to face a Scizor!

 

She was torn back to the battle by Giselle's voice.

 

“Having a little trouble with your friend, there?” There was no sympathy or mockery in the woman's voice, only curiosity.

 

Yet Holly fought hard to keep from becoming embarrassed.

 

How would she tell Gisele what happened? What would the woman say?

 

Instead, Holly started stuttering. “Well, I, uh…”

 

Suddenly, Giselle's eyes hardened. “I heard about someone who ran off to the lake with a Poké Ball in their hand this morning. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?”

 

At this, Holly gulped.

 

She felt all the color drain out of her face. Her eyes were wide, and her face twisted into an expression of shock.

 

How could Giselle know? Holly thought no one had seen her!

 

She tried to back away, only to feel a firm hand on her shoulder. She tried to struggle, but the hand gave her a hard shove. Holly yelped as she was pushed back into the battle.

 

Holly whirled around to find Anabel standing behind her, a severe expression on her face.

 

“Tell the truth.” She growled.

 

Desperation once again burned in Holly's eyes, but once again, the woman was no help. So Holly turned and faced Giselle, the other woman fixing her with her own severe expression.

 

Holly could feel herself shaking so much that she thought she might collapse. She tried to keep her voice even, but it was shaking too. It was a miracle she managed to talk at all. “That was me! My Pokémon… I…” Holly tried to force herself to talk more, but Giselle cut her off. “…Don't know what you did or why, but if you are a true Pokémon Trainer, you will finish this battle.”

 

Holly nodded shakily. It wasn't like she had any choice!

 

Giselle shouted. “Scizor, Bullet Punch!”

 

Scizor zoomed across the battlefield faster than Holly ever thought its appearance could suggest. One of its pinchers glowed blue.

 

Before Nidoran could even register what was happening, the opponent slammed into her again and again. Holly gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself from crying out with every hit. Nidoran’s screams pierced her ears, and yet there was nothing she could do.

 

That morning, she had tried to end Nidoran's life.

 

Now, she could only feel its pain.

 

When Holly finally forced herself to look, Nidoran was battered and bruised.

 

However, she was still standing.

 

Somehow, Holly realized she had a voice.

 

She quickly called out a command.

 

“Nidoran, Double Kick!”

 

Nidoran’s legs lashed out as it prepared to attack. They make contact with the heavy armor, but the Scizor didn't even flinch. It looked as though nothing had hit it, because the attack didn't even leave a dent.

 

Giselle simply pointed at Nidoran.

 

“Bullet Punch.”

 

Again Nidoran was pummeled by Scizor’s glowing pincher. Again Holly resisted the urge to cry out as she felt her Pokémon’s pain.

 

But this time, Nidoran couldn't stand. She lay on the ground in a heap, eyes closed.

 

Holly quickly recalled her and turned to face Giselle. The woman was looking at her expectantly, and Holly grimaced.

 

She promised Anabel she'd fight to the end…

 

So she had to send out more Pokémon, no matter how hopeless it was.

 

Holly clutched another Poké Ball, flinging it into the air.

 

“Go, Pikachu!”

 

The mouse Pokémon appeared, glaring at its opponent as it dropped down on all fours.

 

Holly sighed. At least Pikachu was confident. And Electric type Pokemon did good damage against Steel types.

 

Maybe Pikachu would have a chance.

 

But Holly was proven wrong almost immediately.

 

“Scizor, Quick Attack!”

 

Scizor sped across the battlefield at blinding speed. Before Holly could even shout out a command, it knocked into Pikachu.

 

The mouse went flying across the battlefield, crashing to the ground.

 

Like Nidoran, it lay crumpled in a heap, showing no signs of getting up.

 

Holly held back tears. She had only one Pokémon left, and it wouldn't do anything!

 

But she had to fight to the finish.

 

So, she tossed her last Poké Ball, trying not to keep her eyes focused on the battlefield.

 

“Go, Mawile.”

 

The Steel type Pokémon appeared, defiantly facing its adversary.

 

Holly wished she could share its confidence.

 

Yet again, before she could attack, Giselle issued a command. “Bullet Punch.”

 

Holly gulped.

 

Perhaps Mawile would be able to withstand the barrage of blows.

 

Yet even it could not do anything as Scizor charged forward. Scizor punched Mawile repeatedly, and the Pokémon screamed in pain. Holly could see that its metal jaw was noticeably dented, and knew there wasn't long left.

 

Yet she had to try anyway.

 

“Mawile, Bite!”

 

That was a mistake.

 

Mawile opened its jaws, but it was far too slow. It had barely commenced its attack before Scizor had already moved away.

 

And now it was wide open.

 

Giselle didn't waste any time seizing the advantage.

 

“Scizor, Bullet Punch! Finish this!”

 

Scizor flew forward, glowing blue pincher punching Mawile straight in its open mouth. The Pokémon made a noise that sounded like half screaming, half choking. Scizor had not even backed away before Mawile fell backwards.

 

Holly recalled her Pokémon, keeping her face to the ground.

 

“Is that all you have?” Giselle asked in a soft voice.

 

Holly nodded, but she couldn't see much as her vision blurred. Tears streamed down her face, and she tried not to sob noisily.

 

If only she had Torracat, she would've won the match! If only Anabel had given it back… Just this once…

 

Now she was dealing with a loss. It may not had had been the loss Anabel had in mind, but Holly did not care.

 

The tears made it sting nonetheless.

 

Holly was dimly aware of someone running up in front of her. Then, she heard Giselle's voice. “You're Pokémon are very strong. You just need a little more training. Come on, don't cry…”

 

Another person ran up from behind her, and she registered that it was Anabel.

 

She resisted the urge to lash out as the woman whispered. “It's okay, it's okay. There will be a lot more battles.”

 

Yet Holly couldn't stop the tears.

 

It wasn't okay, and who knew there would be any more battles?

 

Suddenly, she heard Anabel again. “Look, Holly.

 

Giselle exclaimed. “Oh my!”

 

Holly wiped away the tears to see that Nidoran was twitching. How odd… She swore was unconscious before…

 

But just as she was about to walk over, Holly's Pokémon was surrounded by a bright white light. She shielded her eyes but the light still glowed.

 

Holly wanted to close her eyes, but she knew it would be brief.

 

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the light stopped.

 

Holly uncovered her eyes and was face-to-face with a new Pokémon.

 

Her Nidoran was no more. In her place was another blue rabbit, but it was larger. It still had piercing red eyes, but there was a new maturity within them. The blue horn on Nidoran’s head was gone, replaced by blue spikes on the new creatures back. It no longer ran around on all fours, but instead stood proudly on it hind legs.

 

Holly hadn't ever seen one of her own Pokémon do this before, but she knew what it was.

 

Giselle said something first, though.

 

“Congratulations! Your Nidoran evolved into Nidorina!”

 

Holly mumbled a "thank you" as Anabel responded.

 

“Congratulations! And Nidoran behaved itself!”

 

Giselle gave shot her a curious look, and Anabel simply nodded gravely.

 

Giselle's eyes widened, and Holly imagine she was horrified at the implication.

 

Things had taken a turn for the worse, and so quickly.

 

First she lost the battle, and now someone else knew about what happened that morning…

 

All because of Anabel.

 

Now, she couldn't even look at her.

 

Holly recalled her Nidorina. Tears still dripped from her face as she slowly walked up.

 

A concerned look crossed Anabel's face, but Holly doubted it was genuine.

 

“Holly…” She started to say, but Holly cut her off.

 

“Let's just go.” Holly muttered, head down as she walked to the Pokémon Center.

 

**Author's notes:**

_First, an optional prompt. Pokémon Tech is in Sable City, and Giselle is the head. Players can find and battle her, although is not required. Unlike the Gym Leaders, there are no specific Pokémon Giselle's required to use._

**Now for the rest of it…**

**-Pokémon Tech first appears in the anime, although there it is in between Cerulean and Vermillion City. As Giselle states, it's an alternate option for Trainers who want to enter the Pokémon League. Once they graduate, Pokémon Trainers automatically entered into the league. In the anime, it's never stated why Trainers choose this over the traditional journey, but I figure the reasons listed above would make sense.**

**-Also in the anime, Giselle is only a student at Pokémon Tech (albeit stronger than most). However, in this RP, Giselle is stated to be the head of Pokémon Tech. Therefore, I figure the most logical conclusion is that she is older. She's also a bully in her original appearance in the anime. However, as a grade of liberty, I chose to make her quite a bit kinder.**

**-Her talking about training Cerulean's Gym Leader comes from a battle in the anime. In the anime, Misty becomes angry about how Giselle is treating her fellow students. Misty challenges Giselle to a battle, but Giselle wins easily. She then offers to battle Misty with other Pokémon, but the latter is too frustrated to accept. It's also worth noting that Giselle uses Pokémon that's weak against Water, the type that Misty uses.**

**-Top beginning Trainers being the equivalent of three or four badges comes from in the anime. When another student, Joe, mentions Giselle being the top of the beginner’s class, he mentions that's better than even having three badges.**

**-In the anime, Giselle's only revealed Pokémon are Cubone and Graveler. However, the anime reveals she has more. Furthermore, it's not unreasonable to think that she would've picked up some more as the years passed. I wanted to have Giselle have a Fairy type because it seemed fitting and it would allow Holly to use Nidoran. As for her other Pokémon, I originally wanted Holly to win this battle, but decided to have her lose to show off the effects of the punishment from the previous chapter. It would also be good example of showing how Holly deals with loss. Scizor was the perfect Pokémon for both things.**

**-The idea for disabled trainers going to Pokémon Tech comes from an observation I made when I first saw the episode. Since Trainers didn't have to go on Badge collecting journeys, I figured that this could be a place where disabled trainers could go. I thought of that because of my own disability, which would probably prevent me from going on a journey, and then immediately imagined myself studying at the school. When I saw Pokémon Tech again at the RP, I remembered what I'd thought about the episode, and this led to the dialogue in the chapter.**

**-Similarly, Holly's reaction to a disabled trainer attending school and going on a journey is based on how the Pokémon series works with disabilities. In all Pokémon media, disabled Trainers are hardly ever seen. The few times they are seen, it's never elaborated on how they get around. For example, the Hoenn Pokémon trainer Wally has a breathing problem. Yet he goes through an area known for falling volcanic ash, and somehow gets out fine. Another glaring example is Cyrus, who is implied to have some sort of psychological issue, but it's never explained what it is or how it specifically affects him.**

**-Service Pokémon is based on a real-life concept called service animals. In real life, animals can be trained to perform tasks for someone with a disability (e.g. a dog flipping off a light switch or closing a door). Since Pokémon are trained to do many different things for Trainers, I didn't think it was that far-fetched for disabled people to want to train them as service animals. However, service animals are never seen in any Pokémon media (as far as I'm aware). So, Holly does not know about them.**

**-The idea of completing everything and challenging the Gyms with different teams comes from two distinct play styles. Players can choose to complete everything in the games, and some entries in the series will even give rewards for doing so. Using different teams to complete the Gym challenge comes from something called a challenge run. A challenge run is one where a restriction is in place to make the game more difficult. Usually, this involves only using specific teams, although it can also be done using many different ones.**

**-On another topic, Nidoran evolving one when fainted comes from the games. In the fourth generation onward, Pokémon could evolve even if they fainted.**

**-And finally, there is an introduction to another OC. This OC will be a recurring and major character in the RP, but she's not limited to it. I also plan to use her in a few other works in the same universe as Holly Rising. As for what she is, she's actually a reimagining of the character I created when I was younger and first trying to write for the Pokémon fandom. However, I will explain more when the character actually appears.**

 


	16. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter of Holly Rising, but no prompt this time. As always, see the author’s notes below for details.
> 
> I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Artist’s Zone user Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

 

15: Plan

 

Holly stomped into the Pokémon Center, face brewing like a storm cloud.

 

Anabel followed behind, but Holly didn't pay the woman much attention.

 

She handed her Pokémon to the nurse, and fixed Anabel with a fiery glare.

 

“Holly…” Anabel tried to speak, but Holly cut her off.

 

“I hate you! Because of you, I lost the battle! And now someone has seen _and_ heard what I've done!”

 

The familiar icy coldness entered Anabel's eyes as she responded. “You're a fool to think that no one would've seen you in a city, however small. Especially with a building as important as Pokémon Tech.”

 

Holly glared straight back Anabel. She had the _nerve_ to lecture her now?

 

Holly wouldn't have any of it!

 

She screamed. “I needed Torracat to win that fight! Where is it?”

 

Anabel's eyes bore into Holly as she stated. “I said no about Torracat, Holly, and you promised you would listen.”

 

Before Holly could retort, Anabel continued. “You want to be the world's best Trainer, right? Then you have some work to do, because right now you certainly aren't acting like a Trainer should.”

 

Holly only glared.

 

How _dare_ Anabel tell her how to act!

 

The woman continued. “Well, what should you do?”

 

Holly held her glare against Anabel.

 

The woman shook her head before continuing. “You didn't need Torracat for that battle. You only needed a Fire type Pokémon.”

 

Holly's eyes went wide as she registered the implication. “What Fire type Pokémon do you have, Holly?”

 

Holly found her voice quiet as she responded. “Growlithe.”

 

Anabel nods “So what should you do?”

 

Holly only clenched her fist.

 

She knew what she had to do, and she knew what she needed…

 

But, how could she just throw Torracat away for some other Pokémon she barely knew?

 

She didn't even catch it herself!

 

But as she met Anabel's icy eyes, Holly realized she had little choice.

 

Through gritted teeth she replied “Go get it.”

 

Anabel nodded, and gestured.

 

Holly carefully walked to the PC, a scowl still on her face. The machine roared to life again as its bright screen appeared. Holly quickly imputed the required commands, and Growlithe’s Ultra Ball materialized. She plucked it from the PC, placing it on her belt.

 

Anabel watched from behind, her stern gaze never leaving her eyes.

 

Holly adopted another glare in response, and Anabel shook her head.

 

“If you simply behave yourself, you will get Torracat back. But at this point, I don't think you're ever going to…”

 

Holly clenched her fist. How _dare_ Anabel say that!

 

But the woman continued. “Think about the lesson you learned at the lake, and what you're doing now.”

 

At this point, Holly could take no more.

 

“Shut up!”

 

She screeched in pain as Anabel hit her with a series of slaps. But the pain did not last, as the blazing rage took over.

 

Holly couldn't forget what happened.

 

“It's just like at the Pokémon Tech! You did the same thing! Why did you do that? What do disabled Trainers mean to you?”

 

At this point, Holly realized the entire Pokémon Center was staring at her and Anabel.

 

But she still didn't care. She had to get the truth from the woman.

 

Yet when she stared back. Anabel had simply shut her eyes.

 

The woman took a deep breath, and stated “I knew a disabled Trainer once, one exactly like the Gisele described.”

 

Holly couldn't resist retorting. “Well, she was probably pretty weak, and a scaredy-cat.”

 

Yet there was no mistaking the fire blazing in Anabel's eyes as she responded. “She beat me, Holly.”

 

Holly's eyes went wide. She tried to speak, but found out she had lost her voice.

 

How could some disabled Trainer beat Anabel?

 

But now the woman simply continued. “She defeated me in battle, and has the stamp to prove it. Oh, the Trainer lost a few times, and it took her a while to get to me. But she never stopped trying. The Trainer didn't obtain the Gold Symbol, but for her to even make it to Silver was incredible. She went on to beat a few of the other Brains as well, one of whom was my best friend.”

 

Holly simply shuddered.

 

How could one Trainer be that strong?

 

Yet Anabel continued, eyes blazing. “We even considered inviting that Trainer into the Frontier, but she refused. And you know what, Holly? I met her a few times as a police officer, and she showed me nothing but respect.”

 

Holly felt herself resume glaring.

 

Who cared if this Trainer knew Anabel, and she was so strong and kind? In the end, she was just a Trainer.

 

Holly opened her mouth to retort, but Anabel stopped her. “That Trainer got sick, too. It wasn't poison, but she was the sickest I'd ever seen anyone. I remember having to help her, just like I did with you. And you know what? She never took her pain out on anyone else.”

 

Holly continued to glare again. Was this some sort of comparison game?

 

Apparently, Anabel thought so, as she continued speaking in a stern voice. “Just like you, that Trainer knew what it was like to be in pain. She’d felt it her entire life.”

 

Where was Anabel going with this? And why would someone go on a journey if they were always in pain?

 

Holly tried to speak, but Anabel stopped her with a tone that betrayed no emotion. “Right now, you can't even compare to that Trainer. You have no chance of meeting her with the way you're acting. If you want to meet that Trainer or anyone else, then I suggest you start by growing up.”

 

With that, Anabel turned and started walking away. Over her shoulder, the woman stated. “Come on. Our next destination is Mt. Moon.”

 

Holly wordlessly trailed after. She didn't dare say anything more, now that Anabel was angry.

 

But as she walked, a plan formed in her mind.

 

She didn't _need_ Anabel.

 

Up until the poisoning, Holly had done perfectly well by herself.

 

And she knew what to do now.

 

Anabel was just slowing her down. And the woman was annoying her at every turn.

 

Anabel had taken one of Holly's Pokémon, and didn't act the least bit sorry. That was unforgivable!

 

So, there was only one thing left to do.

 

Holly had to get rid of Anabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -Figured I'd do this section to showcase Holly’s rebellious side (mentioned in her profile), as well the logical consequences of Anabel's aggressiveness. A bit shorter than most, but I think it gets the message across well.
> 
> -And a bit more about the mysterious Trainer. Perhaps she'll make an appearance soon? Also worth noting that this Trainer's progress is slightly based on my own progress in the Frontier. 
> 
> -In the frontier, I managed to beat some of the Brains in Emerald. However, the victory I remember the most was not Anabel, but Lucy (the other female Frontier Brain, and who Anabel is referring to when she talks about her best friend). Other Frontier Brains I have beaten have been Darach in Heartgold, Dahlia in either Platinum or Heartgold (don't remember which), Brandon in Emerald, Greta in Emerald, and Argenta in Heartgold. I remember making to Nolan and Tucker, but I don't remember if I beat them. I didn't even get close to making it to Anabel, but I decided to have her get defeated by the mysterious Trainer for the purposes of the story.
> 
> -The idea of someone being offered the position of a Frontier Brain comes from the anime. In it, Ash is offered the position after beating all of the facilities. However, he declines.


	17. Result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter Holly Rising! This is another short one, but there's a prompt this time!
> 
> As always, see author’s notes for details. I do not own Pokémon, and all prompts are the property of the Artist’s Zone user Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Now for the prompt…
> 
> Mt. Moon is a giant cave towering in between Pewter and Route 4. Aside from having a trained flying Pokémon, the only way to get to Cerulean in to pass through this rocky place. Many Trainers gather here, including hikers and scientists. It's also possible to find Fossils and stones for evolving Pokémon. The most common being the Moon Stone.

  1. Result



 

Holly tried not to let her emotions show as she followed Anabel out of the Center.

 

If the woman knew what she was thinking, she would stop it immediately.

 

But if Anabel suspected anything, she gave no indication. For that, Holly was grateful.

 

After all, she didn't need her plan failing before it even started.

 

After only a short time, the two reached their destination.

 

The ominous Mt. Moon towered over them. Holly had heard of Mt. Moon before, but she never realized how huge it was. Trainers that said the cavern was small, but the rocky landmark looked like it could swallow everything up. Holly shuddered at the uninviting inky darkness in front of her in Anabel.

 

But she quickly regained her composure.

 

This was the only way to get to Cerulean.

 

And besides, it was the perfect place to ditch Anabel.

 

Now it was time to hatch a plan.

 

She just needed to distract Anabel and get away from her.

 

If only she could think of something to distract the woman.

 

Right now, all Holly could think of was elemental stones.

 

She knew these stones evolved Pokémon, and she had one already.

 

But now she only wanted more.

 

And the most common was a Moon Stone.

 

Holly smiled.

 

It was the perfect thing for her new Nidorina.

 

And it was a way of showing Anabel she could keep her promise.

 

At least she could give the woman that.

 

Holly was so busy thinking about her plan that she barely noticed as her feet pounded on the rocks of the cave. Suddenly, Anabel pointed up, and Holly looked.

 

There were several bats hanging upside down with folded wings. These bats had blue bodies, and even bluer wings. If Holly looked closely, she could see purple on the inside.

 

Zubat. A common Pokémon, and not worth catching when she already had Nidorina.

 

Nevertheless, Anabel asked her anyway.

 

“Do you want one?”

 

Holly shook her head. “No.”

 

However, she almost couldn't tear herself away from the roosting Pokémon.

 

It was the perfect plan! Riling up a few Pokémon was the perfect way to distract Anabel! And if she did it right, she wouldn't cause them any pain.

 

Now she just needed to put her plan into action.

 

“What I'd like to do is look for a Moon Stone. I want to evolve my Nidorina.”

 

Anabel nodded. “All right then. Let's look together.”

 

A Poké Ball appeared in Holly's hand, and she tossed into the air.

 

“Go, Pikachu!”

 

The yellow mouse appeared, alert as always.

 

“Pikachu, let's go find some Moon Stones!” Holly shouted enthusiastically and the mouse Pokémon let out a cry.

 

When Anabel shot her a questioning look, Holly replied. “Pikachu has always been sensitive. It helped me catch the thief back in Pewter! I figured it would help me find things now!”

 

Anabel simply nodded and prepared to continue.

 

Holly resisted the urge to smile.

 

She hadn't told Anabel the _real_ reason.

 

Pikachu probably couldn't hurt most of the type-resistant Pokémon in the cave. And it could still aim its shocks so that it disturbed them.

 

Yet Anabel still suspected nothing.

 

How easily the woman was falling into Holly's trap!

 

Pikachu led the way as the two headed toward some rocky crevices. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught Holly’s eye.

 

She glanced up, realizing the Zubat from before had begun to flutter around. There were so many of them that they looked like a giant black mass rather than individual Pokémon. The black mass was on the move, pursuing some target.

 

As Holly moved closer, it didn't take all along to realize that they were moving right towards her and Anabel.

 

This was her chance.

 

Now, she was relieved she had gotten scared so many times. Acting it was so easy.

 

As the mass of Zubat approached, Holly let out a high-pitched scream. She shook and backed away, almost into Anabel. Pikachu had the same terrified expression. Holly didn't know if the fear was real or not, but she didn't care.

 

Holly made sure to have her voice shake when she gave her command.

 

“Pikachu, Thundershock!”

 

Pikachu launched the bolt of yellow lightning. However, the Zubat mass continued to move as one as it dodged the attack. Instead, the lightning hit the rock wall behind it, sending sparks everywhere.

 

And that was where all the other Zubat were.

 

They descended in their own swarms, flying in a single-minded fury. The rest of the cave was barely visible as it was filled with the shrieking bats. Holly quickly nudged Pikachu out of the way and stepped back.

 

Now, this Zubat no longer saw the small mouse, or the girl who had commanded it to aggravate them.

 

Instead, they only saw Anabel.

 

And as predicted, they descended almost on top of her.

 

Holly could hear the woman shouting as she tried to stop the furious bats. Holly doubted she even had time to lift a Poké Ball.

 

Yet Holly couldn't even feel a twinge of pity for her. She deserved this, after what she did.

 

And things were about to get worse.

 

Pikachu wasn't finished, as it aimed lightning bolt after lightning bolt.

 

But it did nothing, and instead the sparks hit the ground.

 

That was enough to aggravate every other Pokémon.

 

Brown moles and boulders with arms rose from the ground.

 

Sandshrew and Geodude, Holly knew.

 

But again, they didn't see her.

 

Instead, they lunged toward Anabel.

 

The woman let out a gasp as she was attacked again.

 

But Holly couldn't focus on that.

 

Instead, she looked for a way out.

 

It was difficult to see, but there was a small opening to the left side. Surely, Anabel couldn't find it in the panic.

 

But it would be there for long.

 

Holly had to act fast.

 

Rapidly, she made her move.

 

Quicker than she ever thought possible, Holly recalled Pikachu, and sprinted towards the open side.

 

Holly thanked her athleticism as she easily traversed the rocky ground. She might've been in the hospital days before, but now the trip didn't even leave her out of breath.

 

There was no way Anabel would catch up with her now.

 

If the woman _ever_ got out of all the chaos.

 

Holly could hear Anabel shouting something, but the cry only rang in the distance.

 

Besides, Holly didn't need to concentrate on that now.

 

A far more important thought consumed her mind.

 

_Finally, she was free!_

_And now, no one could tell her what to do!_

 

Holly couldn't resist flashing a huge grin as she raced down the stony steps that marked the cave’s lower levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> There's not much to do here other than get through Mount Moon. However, players could still battle trainers if they wanted. It's worth noting that players can find any evolution stone they like within Mount Moon. However, there are limits to how many they can find (mainly to keep it realistic). However, returning or trading with other players is allowed. Players can also find fossils here, and unlike stones, there is no limit. However, fossils cannot be revived at this time. Other Pokémon that can be obtained here are Zubat, Sandshrew, Geodude, Paras, and Clefairy.
> 
> Now for the rest of the chapter…
> 
> -The idea of Pikachu not hurting many of the Pokémon in the cave comes from all media. Pikachu tradition doesn't do well in Mount Moon, because many Pokémon there take absently no damage from electric attacks. Two examples are the Sandshrew and the Geodude mentioned earlier.
> 
> -Although any evolution stone could be found here, I picked Moon Stone because it made the most sense. Moon Stones are most commonly found in Mount Moon, so it would make sense for Holly to go looking for one.
> 
> -The idea of steps marking the next level of the mountain comes from the games. In the games, almost every downward and upward path in a dungeon is marked by a ladder. However, actual caves don't have ladders, so I changed it to steps of stone.


	18. The Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to do another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt here, but see the author’s notes for details! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and all prompts are the property of The Artist’s Zone user Wizardmonfan. They're being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Now, on with the chapter!
> 
> Author's notes are at the end of the work this time, because they are long.

* * *

17: The Other

Holly could hardly contain her glee as she jumped at the next level of the cave.

Finally, she was away from Anabel! She could do whatever she liked!

Yet her happiness was cut short as she thought she brushed up against more rock. Holly tried to focus her vision, but realized she couldn't see anything.

The joy was replaced by cold unease, as she landed on the ground with a huge thud.

Holly glanced around her, but could find only inky darkness. The same inky darkness that was so uninviting at the front of the cave now surrounded her.

She shuddered.

She was finally free, but now that she was, Holly had no idea what do.

Holly knew that Pokémon could be taught to light up caves, but she didn't have any that could light up this one without constantly using attacks.

But she also knew she had little choice.

So, Holly threw her Poké Ball into the air again.

"Go, Pikachu!"

The mouse Pokémon appeared again, eyes bright and alert. Holly doubted it could see well, but it looked back at her. Holly may not have been able to make out much in the cave, but she could not miss the mouse's look of confusion.

Of course, it wouldn't know what happened. But it could know now.

Holly could feel a smile spreading across her face as she enthusiastically shouted.

"Pikachu, we are away from Anabel! We are free! We can go find some Moon Stones all by ourselves!

She pointed to the darkness.

"Now, let's light up this cave! Thundershock!"

The Pokémon still held a look of hesitation, and Holly couldn't blame it.

After all, she _had_ just ordered it to light up the same cave where it had gotten attacked by a swarm of Pokémon. Perhaps the fear from before was genuine.

But Pikachu showed no fear now as it launched a lightning bolt. The cave briefly flashed yellow, illuminated by Pikachu's attack.

Holly could see there were more Zubat roosting, but they scattered as soon as Pikachu's lighting got anywhere near them.

Not one gathered to form the giant mass from before.

Holly grinned, shouting "Take that!"

Holly continued to wear her giant smile.

Zubat couldn't stop her now!

She turned to her Electric Pokémon, who had now lit up a good portion of the cave.

"Okay, Pikachu! Let's go find some Moon Stones!"

The Pokémon nodded, still crackling with electricity.

Yet Holly didn't even take a step before a sound stopped her in her tracks.

Pikachu cocked its head, but Holly strained her ears.

It was distant, but she could still hear the rhythmic pounding of hard hooves against the stone.

Holly blinked.

This was very odd.

Why would there be the sound of hooves here?

Horses didn't inhabit this cave. It wasn't even suitable for horse Pokémon.

And as far as she knew, Anabel didn't have either.

Holly didn't have time to ponder as she was alerted to another light.

Excitement flooded her again, and briefly overcame confusion. The light burned brightly, a mixture of orange red and yellow.

Holly knew this light like her own name.

Fire.

Yet what would fire be doing here? Anabel didn't have any fire Pokémon, and Holly didn't have any of hers out.

In a minute, she got her answer.

The light seem to be charging straight for her, and Pikachu got down in a battle stance. As it grew closer, Holly could finally see what it belonged to.

Her suspicions were proven correct, as a horse did indeed appear.

But it wasn't just any horse.

The horse blazed with a mane of fire and a tail to match. More fire burned on the horse's legs, right behind its shining black hoofs. A cream-colored coat shown in the darkness, and a white horn always pointed forward. The horse's confident eyes matched its determined stride as it cantered towards Holly.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

A Rapidash.

Holly wondered who would ride one here, but her gaze was immediately drawn to two other Pokémon.

The large orange and yellow ears of a fox matched the Rapidash's flames. Similar determination burned in the creature's black eyes. It had some white fur too, but the rest of it was covered up by a red dress. Holly could briefly see the blue light of psychic energy radiating from the Pokémon. Holly also noticed a stick, flames burning as brightly as those of the Rapidash. The flaming stick levitated slightly in front of the Rapidash, and Holly wondered if it was supposed to be a carrot instead. Carrot or not, the Pokémon strode calmly on the left side of the Rapidash.

Holly may not have known why the Pokémon was there, but she knew what it was.

Delphox.

Yet it was the third Pokémon that caught Holly's eye the most. This Pokémon floated along the right side of the steed.

It had a grey body and was holding a large golden ring. A similar ring was attached to grey horns, and another was around its body. Unlike the Delphox, no psychic energy radiated from this Pokémon. Instead, it held its rings proudly, and Holly suspected they were needed for something. The Pokémon's grey body contrasted well with the pink designs dotted all over it. It might've been a darker color, but there was no missing the light gleaming in its greenish-yellow eyes.

Holly's own eyes went wide, and she suppressed a shudder.

She'd never seen that Pokémon, but she'd heard the tales.

And now its name rang in her head.

Hoopa

It was one of the fabled legendary Pokémon.

Mythical, some called it.

That meant it was comparable to a god.

That meant it was one of the rarest Pokémon in the world.

That meant it had power most could only dream of having.

So what was it doing here? From what Holly had heard, Hoopa was from a region far away…

Perhaps she could find the answer if she found a Trainer.

So, Holly looked up as the Pokémon approached.

But something else caught her eyes.

They went wide in confusion again.

All three had bizarre blue vests. They had some sort of League insignia on them, but it was nothing Holly could recognize. She squinted, and could slowly read the words, "Service Pokémon. Ask Trainer before approaching."

Holly rapidly remembered her conversation with Anabel and Gisele.

Service Pokémon… But that would mean that there was a disabled Trainer around…

And who would _dare_ make such powerful Pokémon servants? Who would _dare_ do that to a legendary Pokemon?

Clearly, someone.

And Holly needed to find out who that "someone" was.

So she continued focusing her gaze, and noticed the Rapidash had a female rider.

She appeared to be older, although not as old as Giselle or Anabel. However, maturity and experience showed in her eyes, and Holly wondered if looks were deceiving. Her dark, curly, collar-length, brown hair was so short Holly almost thought she was a boy. Embarrassingly, she realized her mistaken on closer inspection. The rider had deep dark blue eyes, as sharp as Anabel's purple ones. She had blue clothing to match, and it looked well-traveled. The clothing reminded Holly of the kind Hikers would wear. Yet instead of powerful hiking boots, the girl had a pair of sturdy shorter shoes.

Holly wondered what hiker wouldn't wear boots in the cave, or how a disabled trainer even could hike.

But she couldn't wonder for long, as there was other strange attire.

The Rapidash clearly had reins and a saddle, but it wasn't any Holly had ever seen. The brown saddle had some sort of grip on it, and the Trainer was holding it firmly with her left hand. The reins had two bands, one that was red and one that was white. The Trainer gripped the red one in her right hand, steering her Pokémon with proficient ease.

Holly blinked.

She'd ridden horses before, but never with anything like that.

Who on earth would use such equipment?

But Holly didn't have time to ponder long, as she was alerted to the sound of the rider's booming voice.

"Halt, Echo."

Holly looked up to see the rider pulling on the reins, and the Rapidash stopped in front of Holly. The other Pokémon with the rider followed suit. Oddly, the Trainer did not dismount, but instead towered down from her Pokémon.

Before Holly could speak to her, the rider looked straight at Pikachu. Her eyes hardened and her voice took on a fierce, commanding, tone.

"Stand down. I'm not here to fight."

Pikachu's eyes widened in shock, and it stood up from its combat stance. It backed up beside Holly, and she clenched her fist.

How could this Trainer command her Pokémon? How _dare_ she!

Moreover, how could Pikachu understand her?

Holly could feel rage burning within her. This Trainer was probably just some smug person on a literal high horse!

Well, _she_ would show _her_!

Defiance made its way into Holly's voice as she shouted.

"If you are not here to fight, then what are you doing here?"

If the rider was annoyed, she did not show it. Instead, her narrowed eyes gazed straight at Holly.

"I should ask you the same. I take it you're on your way to Cerulean, but you look a little lost."

The glare never Holly's eyes. How _dare_ this Trainer make assumptions!

Her next words came out a snarl. "I'm not lost! I'm just here to find a Moon Stone!"

The other Trainer's eyes hardened even more, and Holly couldn't help going pale.

Someone as experienced as this would see right through her partial lie!

The rider's next words pierced like a knife.

"Really? Then why are you just staring blankly at the center of the cave, instead of going near the rocks, or digging?"

Holly gulped.

For a moment, she had no retort.

Truth be told, she hadn't thought about either of the things the other mentioned.

But defiance made a triumphant comeback.

She couldn't let this stranger order her around! She might be just like Anabel!

She shouted back. "If you get down from your high horse, maybe I'll talk to you!"

Holly tried resisting breaking into a smug smile. That would show this Trainer!

Yet the other Trainer didn't even flinch at Holly's comment. Instead, she calmly stated.

"Very well. I was about to take a break anyway."

She glanced at the Delphox, and the Pokémon glanced back.

"Google, would you mind helping me dismount?"

The fox Pokémon nodded, and the glow of psychic energy intensified.

Holly's eyes continued to go wide and she stifled a gasp as the Psychic Pokémon lifted the rider from her mount as though she was a feather. The horse didn't even stir, and Holly wondered how it'd gotten used to the process. Yet Holly couldn't focus on that, as psychic energy still surrounded the older Trainer. Her Pokémon gently lowered her, until she was standing on the ground.

Holly tensed, waiting for the Delphox to let go.

Yet it didn't.

The psychic energy burned brighter than ever, and the older Trainer fixed Holly with a resolute gaze.

It was almost as if the other Trainer was waiting for Holly to speak. Yet for once, Holly found her voice frozen.

Why was the Delphox still controlling its Trainer's movements? Was this some sort of trap? Or did she need to mount a rescue?

Holly stepped back, and upon looking down, received her answer.

Holly resisted the urge to gasp again.

Both legs twisted out awkward angles, yet was clear the Trainer favored her right one. She stood on the toe of her left leg, with her heel and foot in the air. Her right one seemed to remain down, although occasionally, the legs would switch places. Holly thought she caught a glimpse of both being down, but it was only for a second, before the left was up again.

It reminded Holly of a bird called a crane. Or maybe this Trainer was secretly a ballet dancer.

She wondered how anyone could walk like that.

And why didn't the Psychic Pokémon force the Trainer's legs down and make them normal?

Couldn't psychic power do anything it wanted?

Perhaps the Trainer was just too stupid to stand on both legs. Surely she must know that two legs were better than one!

Holly was about to voice a retort when the Hoopa flew in front of its Trainer. It said something Holly couldn't understand, but the trainer clearly could. She shook her head.

"Thank you, Mickey, but I don't think I need my walker here."

Holly's eyes went wide. Immediately, her mind flashed back to the conversation at Pokémon Tech.

_A Trainer who walked with a machine…_

_And she had many Pokémon…_

_And lots of experience…_

_This had to be the Trainer the others were talking about!_

_And that meant she could finally knock some sense into the scaredy-cat with a battle!_

But before Holly could even open her mouth, she was alerted to the sound of rushing footsteps.

Holly couldn't see who it was, but she certainly registered a slap across the face.

Anabel glared daggers at her, and Holly thought her looks could kill. The woman was littered with bruises and bite marks, but they clearly didn't slow her down. Holly tried not to shrink back from the glare, but found it difficult.

With a shudder, she remembered Anabel shouting something. Holly had just dismissed it as a frightened cry, but now she wondered if it was a Pokémon command…

She didn't have time to think about it long, as Anabel fixed her with a look of pure rage. Her voice boomed through the entire cave as she yelled.

"Holly, what were you-"

Suddenly, Anabel stopped dead. The woman's face went pale as noticed the other Trainer.

The other Trainer only eyed her curiously, psychic power never leaving her. Even her Pokémon remained unmoving.

Holly blinked.

What was going on between those two?

After what seemed like forever, the color returned to Anabel's face.

However, when the woman spoke, it was like a strained whisper.

"Kris? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years…"

Holly's eyes were the size of saucers.

So this _was_ the trainer that Anabel knew! This Kris also must've been the scaredy-cat from the Pokémon Tech!

But instead of responding to the greeting, the trainer named Kris only shook her head.

A questioning look entered her eyes, and it easily matched her voice. "I'm sorry?"

There was no mistaking Anabel's shock as she responded with her own question.

"Why are you apologizing?"

The trainer named Kris answered rapidly. "Because I don't know you. I don't believe we've met. I'm not sure how you know my name either."

Anabel's voice rose with confusion as she yelled. "You don't know me? But you must! I remember your victory! How did you survive the fall of the tower?"

The other Trainer sadly shook her head. "I've never battled you. And there was no tower falling that I know of. Perhaps you have the wrong person?"

Anabel clearly made no effort to control her emotions as she continued to yell.

"Surely not! I'd remember someone who beat a Frontier Brain! Your Pokémon are different, but you have the same name and face!"

Holly tried her hardest not to let her jaw drop.

This Trainer had the same name and face as the one Anabel knew?

How was that possible?

More importantly, why did the Trainer act like she had never seen Anabel, when Anabel clearly recognized her?

Maybe she was just pretending not to recognize Anabel. Holly didn't know why a Trainer would do that, but knowing how strange this Kris person was, she must've had her reasons.

And now Kris was shaking her head again. Desperation creeped into Anabel's voice, as she thrust out her hand.

"Your Frontier Pass, from Hoenn's Battle Frontier, you must still have it!"

Kris cocked her head, confusion written in her eyes. "The only Battle Frontiers I know of are in Sinnoh and Johto. And I haven't beaten any of the Brains at either of them."

If desperation crept into Anabel's voice before, there was no masking it now. "Then the Pokérus, you must still carry that! I remember how sick it made you!"

Kris only continued shaking her head.

"The only time Pokérus was ever in my possession was when someone gave me a Pokémon infected with it. Even then, it was never transmitted to me."

Holly blinked her eyes, unable to hide her own confusion.

Pokérus? Wasn't that just a rare virus that made Pokémon grow? From what she heard, it didn't even make them sick.

So how could it be transmitted to a human? And why would it make them sick?

Holly decided it didn't matter, and she turned as Kris began to speak again. Remorse seemed to be written on the older Trainer's face. Whether it was for wasting Anabel's time, or not recognizing her, Holly couldn't tell.

"I'm very sorry. I don't know you."

Kris politely nodded and backed away. Holly tensed, realizing the older Trainer was about to leave.

She couldn't let that happen!

Before Kris could even take a step, Holly shouted. "Anabel may not know you, but I do!"

Holly ignored the mixture of surprise and annoyance that flashed in the other Trainer's eyes as she continued.

"You're the student Giselle mentioned! That's scaredy-cat that didn't even want to go on a journey!"

Kris's eyes betrayed no emotion, and she kept her voice even as she responded.

"Scaredy-cat? That's an insult I haven't heard in a while."

Holly was now aware of Anabel screeching.

"And it's one you won't hear again!" She lunged for Holly's arm, but Holly knocked the woman back as she twisted out of the way.

Holly screamed. "No, not after you stole my Pokémon!"

Holly was quickly alerted to Kris taking a step forward. However, the older Trainer did not interfere. Instead, she intently watched the argument, eyes blazing with intense interest.

Holly resisted the urge to turn back to her.

If Kris was interested in what Holly had said, then clearly she was on her side!

And with a Trainer that powerful, Anabel stood no chance!

Holly turned towards the older Trainer.

"That's right! This woman, Anabel, stole my Pokémon, and because of it, I lost a match!"

Anabel's eyes filled with rage, and her furious voice cut through the air like a knife.

"That's only because you tried to kill one of your other ones, and you left me to be attacked by a bunch of wild Pokémon!"

Holly shook her head, ignoring Anabel's rage.

She needed a neutral judge. And she knew just who to use.

She turned to Kris, who still had not made a move. The older Trainer's eyes still burned intensely, but Holly noticed they were narrowed.

Surely she must've understood what a crime Anabel had committed! She must've felt the pain of having her own Pokémon stolen!

It was time to take the next logical step.

Holly tried not to keep her smugness from showing as she asked.

"What do you think?"

The older Trainer shut her eyes, as if she was deep in thought.

However, within a few minutes, she opened them again, and focused on Holly.

"I think that a problem with a Pokémon can only be solved through the same means." The psychic energy flashed again, and Kris held a Poké Ball in her right hand.

Holly ignored and those look of shock as her eyes brightened.

Finally, she would get the chance to teach this Trainer a lesson!

But instead of throwing the Poké Ball, Kris hesitated.

She again focused on Holly, but a look of uncertainty flashed in her eyes.

"You look familiar…"

She suddenly shifted her gaze to Anabel, who was still wearing a look of shock.

"And that energy…"

Holly clenched her fist in fury.

There's no way this Trainer could know her! They'd never met!

And who cared about some stupid energy?

Kris was just delaying the inevitable, because she knew she would lose to Holly!

"I don't know what you're talking about! Just come out and battle!"

At that, the uncertainty left Kris's eyes, and she once again betrayed no emotion.

"That's right. I forgot normal people can't tell…"

She shook her head, then backed up again to stand across from Holly.

"Anyway, let's begin."

Kris tossed the Poké Ball in her right hand.

"Go, Jane!"

A Pokémon appeared, letting out a mighty cry.

Holly couldn't be sure if it was a mushroom or an insect, but she knew it was her opponent. The Pokémon had orange claws and focused on her with its white eyes. The mushroom on its back was huge and red. If Holly looked closely, she could see little yellow dots all over it.

She grinned.

A Parasect.

They were very weak to fire, and very slow.

And now that she had fire, her opponent wouldn't stand a chance.

This battle was over before it even started.

Pikachu cocked his head at her, and Holly realized she had almost forgotten that she hadn't recalled it.

She shook her head, and did so now.

Instead, she held an Ultra Ball in her hand.

"Go, Growlithe!"

The dog Pokémon appeared, letting out a howl.

Holly couldn't resist letting her smile grew wider.

Yet before she could even open her mouth, Kris issued a command. There was no emotion as she spoke.

"Jane, use Spore… On both Growlithe and Holly."

Holly felt her eyes grow wide, and her blood run cold. Kris couldn't do that! Attacking humans with Pokémon was a serious offense!

Yet a new coldness entered Kris's eyes, rivaling even Anabel.

And that was when her Pokémon commenced the attack.

Jane released a white cloud of powder from her mushroom, and quickly, the aforementioned spores filled the air.

Holly heard something crash to the ground, and saw Growlithe collapse in a heap.

Holly shook her head.

She would not lose to a random Trainer who had the nerve to attack people with Pokémon!

She would fight this!

But there was nothing she could do as the white spores enveloped her.

Holly soon felt her eyelids growing heavy, and the rest of her body growing weak. She fought to remain upright, but only succeeded in making the ground rush toward her.

She could hear Anabel rush forward to catch her, and thought she could catch a glimpse of the severe expression on her face.

Whether it was because of Kris attacking her, or because of leaving her behind before, Holly couldn't tell.

The only thing Holly knew was that the last thing she heard before darkness took her was Kris's chilling verdict.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I can never forgive those who try to kill Pokémon."

 

**Author’s notes:**

**-So here she is, the other main OC, Kris. She will be a major character, but the point of view will still be Holly's. As who she actually is, I won't say much to due to spoilers. However, the inconsistencies in her character are intentional. People are welcome to ask to spoilers about her, and I will respond in the PM.**

**-As stated before, Kris is a reimaging of a character I created when first writing for the Pokémon fandom. I might as well talk about the similarities and differences here.**

**-Perhaps the biggest difference between Kris and her previous incarnation was that the latter was not disabled in any way. This was mainly because I wasn't sure how to make a disabled trainer exist in the Pokémon world, and only figured it out as I continue to write experiment. As such, she also did not have things like her service Pokémon, or even any legendary Pokémon. Kris also went by a different name, and was actually younger than the traditional Pokémon Trainer rather than older. While she was around Misty's age her original incarnation, background information implied she had been traveling for a long time, before Trainers usually got Pokémon.**

**-It's also worth noting in her original incarnation that she knew several famous people, including Clair of Blackthorn and Hoenn’s Champion Steven. She still knows a few famous people here, but not those particular ones. In Kris's original incarnation, she was athletic, but that's taken out here for obvious reasons. She was also rebellious, behaving similar to Holly. This rebellious attitude also got her in trouble more than once. The rebelliousness is gone here. It's also noted that in her original incarnation, she was a lot less cold and calculating and much more outwardly aggressive.**

**-For example, in her original incarnation, she challenged Ash to a battle, destroyed him, and didn't seem the least bit concerned when his Pokémon were hurt. As seen with Holly, she still has some aggression here, but it's more of a survival tactic than anything.**

**-Other parts of Kris's back story had been altered as well. In her original incarnation, she was a gang leader (similar to Emma in Pokémon X and Y, and Guzma in Pokémon Sun and Moon). This caused a lot of stress, which in turn caused the aggression. This was also meant to be explained further in a prequel, but that prequel never came to light. This aspect of her character has since been removed, but she still suffers a lot of stress.**

**-However, this version of Kris will have her own prequel, which will detail what she was doing before Holly Rising. She is also set to be a major character in two sequels, one of which revolves around her, the other which uses her and many other characters. Again, I cannot say much and to spoilers, but those who want information on the sequels can request it in a PM.**

**-Some aspects of Kris's character did carry over from her original incarnation, however. One particular aspect is her ability to talk to and be understood by all Pokémon. This will be explained further in the story, but it worked much the same in her original incarnation. However, her reason for having that power was very different. The idea of her traveling alone and slowly traveling to the regions was also present in her original incarnation. However, she has much different reasons for it this time. She also has keen battle and survival skills in both incarnations. Finally, the last thing to carry over was her ability to ride Pokémon, although the Pokémon she rode were different.**

**-Pokérus works almost exactly the same as it does in the story. It's a very rare virus Pokémon can get and spread to others. Even though the virus only spread for a short time, the effects are permanent. Each time Pokémon defeat opponents, they get bonuses. If those bonuses are high enough, their stats increase. Pokérus will double these bonuses, regardless of which were obtained. In later generations, it would also double any bonuses received from items.**

**-Kris and Anabel's dialogue comes from my own experiences. Kris getting sick from it is also from my own experiences. When Pokérus first came out, I was playing Pokémon without a guide. I somehow managed to get it from fighting a wild Psyduck, and got scared because I didn't know what it was. I actually thought my Pokémon were sick because it was a virus, even though the game told me otherwise. So, Anabel’s story comes from that, even though no humans have ever been seen getting sick from Pokerus. Later on, I managed to get Pokérus again, but only when people traded me an infected Pokémon.**

**-The Battle Frontier is Kris is referring to comes from the Platinum, Heartgold, and Soulsilver videogames. In these games, there is a Frontier, and it can be challenged after the player has completed the main game. In the games, the Frontier is the same place, but in this story, I made them two different places.**

**-Pikachu lighting up the cave comes from Pokémon Yellow. If Pikachu knew Thunder and an area was dark, it would use the move to temporarily light up the cave. This can be done even if Pikachu did not know the move that would normally be used to light up caves. Also, the reason Mt. Moon’s lower area is dark is because in the original Pokémon games, the lower area appeared a little darker, even though the player could still see.**

**-Finally, the vests on the Pokémon are based off of real service animal vests (without the Pokémon League symbols, obviously). One key difference is that a real service animal vest usually says something like "do not pet". I changed the message here because not all Pokémon are suitable for petting.**

 


	19. The Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! It's been a while, mainly because of the long chapters coming up, and the fact that I recently got back from vacation. However, I have a ton of updates ready, so enjoy!
> 
> As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes below for details. All prompts are the property of the Artist's Zone user Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.
> 
> Now on to prompt!
> 
> Route 4 is between Cerulean City and Mt. Moon. It is short and mostly a one-way road. However, the landscape here is diverse. The place contains everything from cliffs to a lake. However, it is also very windy here, so utmost caution is required.

18\. The Power

Grogginess filled Holly's body, and she struggled to even move. There were no spores in the air, but her body had never felt so heavy…

However, Holly resisted the urge to throw herself upright, as the sound of someone's voice pierced her ears.

It was a sound she could identify easily.

The voice that had brought her to this fate.

Kris's voice.

"Thank you for letting me take a rest." The older Trainer was saying.

Holly tried not to wince as she heard Anabel. "My pleasure. You looked as though you needed it."

_Kris… Anabel…_

_The two were there when Holly was in the cave…_

_But now…_

Holly's hands hit the ground, feeling for the pounding of skin against rock.

But there was no rock here.

Instead, her hands brushed upon soft grass, and she inhaled its sweet scent. Holly could also hear the distant sound of running water. She felt her hair blowing in the wind.

She didn't know where she was.

But wherever this place was, it was no cave.

Holly groaned. _Now_ where was she?

Suddenly, Kris's voice pierced her ears again.

"Oh, speaking of rest, look who's awake."

Holly's eyes shot open, and she immediately scrambled to her feet.

The Trainer who attacked was still there!

And Anabel allowed the cowardly bully to stay by her!

Holly clenched her fist, and a scowl crossed her face.

However, she stopped as she looked straight into the glaring eyes of Anabel.

Holly thought the woman could burn the whole place down with the fire that they held. Holly could clearly see even more bite and scratch marks than before, but it didn't seem to do anything to impede Anabel. If anything, the injuries seemed to increase the rage in her eyes.

Trying not to shudder, Holly glanced towards Kris. The older Trainer was perched on a tall rock, watching intently.

Her eyes also blazed, but Holly could see they held no rage. Instead, they held the same intense interest that she had when they first met. In contrast, Kris's face was unreadable. Holly did notice that it seemed like it was slightly red, and also noticed the older trainer was slouching a bit. Neither of her feet touch the ground. Instead, she was clearly up on her toes.

She was supposed to be an experienced Trainer, yet one little cave tired her out?

How exactly could she could she travel?

How exactly could she _function?_

Holly glanced around again, and her eyes went wide.

But this time, it wasn't Kris that caught her attention.

No, it was a gadget beside her.

Holly had seen machines before, but nothing like this.

It had big blue bars that wrapped all the way around. At the end of the bars, in front, were four black wheels. Holly could see that there was a little round seat above the bars, but it was clear the machine wasn't a wheelchair. A gray bar towered above all of that, within the handlebars in front. Jet black bags hung on both sides of the machine. Holly could see that there was some space in the center, big enough to fit a person.

The machine had one wheel up against the rock and was turned to the left. It wasn't directly in front of Kris, but it was clearly still within her reach. Holly figured the older Trainer had it placed like that so it would not block her vision.

Holly figured this must be the machine that helped Kris walk. But who would walk with a machine like that, and how?

Holly glanced around again, realizing that they were in the flatter parts of the area. She could hear the cries of wild Pokémon, even from far away. Holly wondered if Anabel made them stop there so Kris could rest.

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fist.

What kind of Trainer traveled if they could not go down hills?

And what kind of Trainer traveled if they needed to rest all the time?

Kris wasn't strong! She was crazy!

But Holly's thoughts were jerked from Kris at the sound of Anabel's voice.

The woman still glared daggers as Holly met her eyes.

"Well?"

Anabel's gaze became expectant, and Holly realized the woman wanted her to speak.

Holly shook her head, a scowl on her face.

She wasn't listening to anyone anymore! Especially not Anabel!

Out of the corner her eye, Holly spied Kris watching.

Yet older Trainer didn't do anything, still perched on her rock.

The fiery intensity didn't leave her eyes, and Holly thought the disabled Trainer would decide to remain neutral.

Yet Holly noticed a hardness in her eyes that was not there before. A closer look revealed that they were narrowed.

It was clear the older Trainer would not take Holly's side.

Holly was once again torn away from Kris by Anabel's furious voice. "You won't speak?"

Holly shook her head again. Anabel should know her by now!

And the woman should also know that if she was going to give a lecture, Holly didn't want to hear any of it. And she should know that Holly was ready for her usual tactics.

But of course, the woman began the same way she had countless times. Her voice took on its familiar icy tone as she started "in that case…"

But before she could finish, Holly cut her off with in a scream.

"I don't want to hear it!"

With that, she lunged toward Anabel, arms outstretched.

Anabel, as predicted, tried to grab them, but Holly twisted away.

She clearly knew the woman's tactics from fighting before, and it was clear her injuries were slowing her down. Anabel's movements were clumsier and slower, and Holly thought she could see a flicker of pain on her face.

Holly tried not to smirk. She had the advantage.

And she had the perfect technique for catching Anabel off guard.

If Anabel was going to cause her pain by having her feel what she did, that there was no reason why Holly couldn't do the same to the woman.

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly could see that Kris still hadn't moved.

Maybe the older Trainer really had decided to remain neutral. Or perhaps she was just too weak to fight.

Maybe she thought that summoning a Pokémon would take too much time, or that the fight would be over quickly.

Regardless, she wasn't interfering, and that made things easier.

Holly twisted around behind Anabel, the woman still slow to react.

Eventually, she faced Holly.

And that was when Holly attacked.

She aimed a punch up, and Anabel moved to block it.

It was at that moment that Holly seized on the fatal mistake.

Her other fist went flying towards her true target.

She smashed it dead center into Anabel's belt.

Anabel staggered backward, but all Holly could see was Ultra Balls going flying.

Holly resisted the urge to smirk again.

The objects would travela long distance, and the wind would only make things worse.

Some of the Ultra Balls landed in the grass, where the wild Pokémon were. She could see some of them emerging, looks of curiosity on their faces.

Other Ultra Balls sailed dangerously close to the cliffs of the edge of the route. She could hear one land in the water. Holly hoped Anabel's Pokémon knew how to swim.

She looked back at the woman. The color drained from her face, and she let out an anguished cry.

Within minutes, she was retreating from Holly and rushing to go get her Pokémon.

But Anabel was not alone.

The wild Pokémon had seized the opportunity to rid themselves of the intruder. She could see them moving, almost in a mass like the Zubat had. Holly couldn't tell the species of the wild Pokémon from where she was, but she knew they were all rushing towards Anabel.

And this time, Anabel was defenseless.

Holly couldn't resist smirking. Her plan had worked perfectly.

But Anabel was not her true target.

Holly had to stop another bully.

So, she focused her gaze on Kris.

The disabled Trainer's eyes went wide, Holly finally breaking through her indifference.

She had realized the implications, and started to lift a Poké Ball.

However, it was too late.

Holly charged toward her, and Kris had just enough time to put her Poké Ball away before Holly slammed into her.

The older Trainer toppled off of the rock, hitting the ground with a hard thud. The stunned look never left her eyes, and Holly wasn't about to let her recover.

She quickly pinned Kris down, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks.

Holly thought the Trainer would be fighting for her life, but instead she was barely struggling. Each blow left Kris breathless, and she could barely look up at Holly.

Kris truly was just a weak bully! And someone who had no business being on a journey!

Holly's ears caught the sound of Anabel yelling, but the cries of the wild Pokémon were louder.

There was no way the woman could help.

She was drawn back to Kris, who was breathing hard.

Somehow, the older Trainer choked out. "Why…"

Holly responded triumphantly. "You know why! It's because you're a bully!"

At this, Kris's face went pale and her eyes wide. The older Trainer had begun to recoil, and Holly knew she had the upper hand.

So she drawled. "Anabel talks about you like you're a great person, but without your Pokémon, you're nothing! Even with them, you're nothing! Because you're just a bully who hurts people with Pokémon!"

Holly's triumphant demeanor didn't diminish as Kris recoiled more and more. Within minutes, she had completely stopped fighting.

Holly didn't know why Kris said recoiled, but she could give a pretty good guess.

And Holly guessed was that what she had said was true.

Desperation now burned in Kris's eyes, and she appeared to be waiting for something.

However, nothing came.

The only sound Holly could hear was Anabel shouting, and this time, she knew there was no Pokémon commands.

Holly decided to aim another blow, but Kris suddenly twisted around. Desperation still burned, but it was mixed with determination.

Kris's eyes focused on where the grass containing the wild Pokémon was. Anabel was nowhere to be seen, so perhaps it was a different area.

Regardless, Kris took a deep breath. She shouted "Help me! I'm being attacked!"

Yet nothing answered the older Trainer's cries.

Holly smirked.

She should know that the wild Pokémon wouldn't help her.

Holly could hear their cries, and thought that they were only focusing on Anabel.

However, Kris continued staring at something in the distance.

She shouted again. "Please help me! I'm being assaulted by another Trainer and I can't defend myself! There's another here too, but she currently can't fight either!"

There was no missing the desperation in her final cry. "We need backup!"

Holly could hear the wild Pokémon again, but realized the cries are different. It was as though the creatures were considering something.

Holly couldn't help shuddering.

The Pokémon seemed to be drawing nearer.

But Holly knew she still had the advantage.

Kris was a fool.

She knew the wild Pokémon would just come for her, and that no wild Pokémon would listen to some ordinary Trainer.

They would unleash their fury on everyone.

Holly started smirking again. She could still win this.

However, the smirk soon faded.

Instead, Holly shivered when she realized Kris's voice was taking on a different tone.

There was no desperation, but instead, icy cold commands.

Holly continued to shiver as she realized this was the same voice Kris had used for Jane and Pikachu.

But Kris couldn't command wild Pokémon? Could she?

Now, Kris was seizing advantage of Holly's hesitation.

Rapidly, the disabled trainer made her move.

"My opponent is the girl you see pinning me down. She's already wounded me. Please, do what you must to make her stop attacking."

She quickly added. "Aside from permanent injury or death. Oh, and help the other person too, if possible."

Holly continued to stare, but quickly shook her head.

Kris was speaking to nothing, it seemed. Wild Pokémon surely couldn't understand all the words she used.

Everything she'd done was useless.

Yet Holly's face went pale as she registered the sounds of wild Pokémon coming closer.

In an instant, it was clear who the sounds belonged to.

A herd of wild Pokémon approached. They growled, snarled, and snapped, yellow eyes blazing with fury. Their black tails lashed, each one having a yellow star in the end. Sparks radiated from the Pokémons' black and blue fur, and Holly thought she could feel her hair stand on end. The ears of the herd swiveled madly, blue and yellow appendages picking up every sound.

Holly gulped.

These were Luxio. And they were headed straight for her.

Triumph turned to terror as Holly immediately got off Kris.

The older Trainer was still in front, so maybe the Luxio would attack her instead…

But instead, the Luxio leaped over Kris. Holly screamed as the Pokémon bowled her over.

Everything was a flurry of scratches, bites, fur, and sparks. Holly could barely see, and as the Luxio overtook her vision. She tried screeching at them to stop, but it was no use. Occasionally, her vision would light up, but she knew it wasn't a good thing, as the Luxio unleashed attack after attack. Now, the lightning that had helped her in the cave was coursing through her entire body.

And now there was nothing but pain.

Holly knew she had to get away, but she couldn't.

Every time she struggled, another Pokémon would attack. Before long, her entire body was covered in bruises, and she thought maybe these were similar to the ones Anabel had. At one point, Holly noticed a red liquid oozing, and let out a gasp as she realized it was blood. Yet the Luxio had no sympathy, and continue to rain down blows.

Eventually, Holly registered the sound of the Luxio again, but they seemed further away. She guessed they were helping Anabel.

But she couldn't wonder for long.

Instead, one other thought consumed her as she wondered through pain.

How had things turned out this way?

How did she go from teaching a lesson to a big bully to getting beaten up herself?

Holly tried to think of an answer, but there was nothing.

Instead, there was only pain.

And the Pokémons' anger.

And her tears.

Yet just when Holly thought she could take no more, her ears finally registered something else.

There seem to be someone running, and Holly guessed it was Anabel.

Once again, Kris's commanding voice pierced Holly's ears. "That's enough. Release the girl."

Holly felt a huge weight roll off of her, as the Luxio halted their attack.

Once again, Holly glanced straight into the glare of Anabel. This time, she could not help going pale again.

But what really caught her attention was Kris.

The older Trainer still had her commanding gaze. She had gotten onto her hands, although her legs were still sloppily sprawled behind her.

It look like she was trying to go into a sitting position, or crawling. But perhaps she had given up.

Or maybe she didn't need to.

The Luxio had gathered around Kris, looking at her reverently.

Despite her wounds, the older Trainer met their gazes head on.

Not a one moved to attack her.

Not a one looked afraid, or aggressive.

Even as she almost lay helpless on the ground.

Holly couldn't help shivering again.

How much power did Kris have?

And if she could command an entire herd of wild Pokémon to save herself…

Then, what else could she do?

Holly tried not to think about it, but was alerted to the sound of Kris's commanding voice.

"Thank you very much. Return to your homes."

The Luxio nodded. Holly could hear their steps again as they scampered away.

For while, the route went quiet.

After what seemed like forever, Anabel broke the silence.

She tossed an Ultra Ball into the air.

A menacing Pokémon appeared, and Holly felt her face go pale.

This Pokémon surveyed the area with its bright red eyes. Sunlight gleamed off of blue-green metal, but some of its face was white. Holly could see it walked on four blue-green claws, although they were also held up by sharp white points. It radiated psychic power, and Holly wondered if it would attack at any moment.

She backed away, instinctively remembering the name of this Pokémon.

Metagross.

Holly froze at the sound of Anabel's cold voice.

The woman pointed to Holly. "Carry her, and make sure she's pinned."

At this, the Metagross's eyes glowed, and blue energy surrounded its body.

Yet this was nothing like the energy that had carried Kris before.

Instead, Holly felt all control being ripped out of her, and she screamed as she was trapped. She tried to resist the Pokémon's power, but could do nothing as her hands were thrown behind her back. Holly's wounds throbbed as she was forced to lie down, yet it brought little comfort.

Not when she was floating in the air, unable to control her own body.

Yet Holly was alerted to another sound. She realized Kris was dragging herself across the ground, trying to get up. But every time, she failed, and crashed onto the grass. She winced in pain. Whether it was from her injuries, or from crashing onto the ground, Holly couldn't tell.

But there was something else different about Kris. Her commanding gaze from before had gone, and her eyes were still wide. It was replaced by a gaze of pure terror, and there was no mistaking her pale face. The older Trainer appeared to be shaking, even though wasn't cold.

Holly stared at her.

That weakling! Holly hadn't hurt her that badly!

And a bully like Kris deserved to be scared and in pain! After all, she had attacked Holly with wild Pokémon!

Anabel focused her gaze on the older Trainer, and Holly wanted to smile.

Of course, Anabel would be aggressive with the other Trainer, too! And Kris would be punished as well!

That would be something Holly would enjoy!

Yet, upon looking at Kris, Anabel's demeanor completely changed. Her voice was soft and polite, almost motherly. Holly could hardly contain her shock as Anabel spoke. "With those injuries, it will be tough for you to walk, Kris. Don't try to. Just let Metagross carry you. It can carry your machine for you too."

Kris stared at Anabel for what seemed like an eternity, before finally nodding.

Psychic energy surrounded Kris as Metagross gently plucked her from the ground. Unlike Holly, Kris was placed in a standing position, although she still floated above the ground. Her machine floated beside her, Metagross being just as gentle.

Yet there was no mistaking the pained look still remaining in the older Trainer's eyes.

Holly wondered why she would still be in pain, when she had caused Holly so much. Holly thought she could sense it, but, instead, it was strangely unreadable.

It was almost as if there were a lot of signals, and everything was being jammed.

Why was Kris in that much pain? Was it because of her injuries, or because of what Holly had said? Perhaps both?

Or maybe what she did before was because of adrenaline, and now it had worn off.

But even though Holly couldn't sense the pain, Anabel had no problem.

She still kept her polite and soft tone of voice as she talked to Kris. "You're going to be fine. Try to relax. Don't pay any mind to what Holly said."

A troubled look entered Kris's eyes, and Holly thought it was justified.

She wasn't going to be fine! Kris had just attacked her with Pokémon! Anabel would discipline her!

Yet Holly resisted the urge to scream at Anabel's next words.

"I saw what happened. What you did was out of self-defense, so you won't get in trouble."

Holly blinked. How could Kris get off scott-free?

Yet she could only watch as Anabel continued talking.

"Cerulean is just ahead. Why don't we get patched up and talk there? That way, you'll be safe, and you can tell me more about yourself."

Holly scowled. She didn't want to know more about this big bully of a Trainer! She thought Kris and Anabel had talked before, but maybe they had only been resting for a short time. It would certainly make sense, seeing how Kris looked when Holly first woke up.

The older Trainer let out a huge breath and shakily nodded.

However, the terror didn't leave her face, so Anabel spoke again.

"If you aren't comfortable talking, I won't force you to. Just think things over, all right?"

Another shaky nod, and Anabel gave her a warm smile.

Her smile faded as she turned to Metagross. Rapidly, Anabel climbed on top of it, situating herself in between Holly and Kris.

"Let's go."

With that, Metagross lumbered away, and Holly could do nothing but remain the Pokémon's prisoner as it headed to Cerulean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> First, the rest of the prompt! Pokémon they can be captured here are Rufflet, Luxio, Ekans, Mankey, Poliwag, Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Slowpoke, and Linoone.
> 
> And now for the rest of the author's notes!
> 
> -This scene exists because I needed to do something for Route 4, and I figured something like this would be a good way to introduce some of Kris's strengths and weaknesses. It's also what noting that her ability to command wild Pokémon was left over from her original incarnation. Although she was never actually seen talking to any wild Pokémon in her previous incarnation, a prequel story was going to reveal that she could.
> 
> -The machine that Kris uses to walk is based off of a real-life walker that I use, and looks exactly like it does in the story. Holly's bewildered reaction is based off of some reactions that I get from people who have never seen a device like it, and since the Pokémon world does not have many disabled trainers, it is unlikely Holly would've seen something like that.
> 
> -Anabel having a Metagross is based off of the anime. She's seen using one, and is a powerful fighter. However, she's never seen having one in any other medium. I don't know what medium the RP is based off of, so I'm simply choosing to combine Anabel's teams from all the different ones.
> 
> -Finally, the idea of using Luxio in this scene comes from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. In one of the games in that series, the player heads off to a place called Amp Plains in order to rescue a lost child. However, they are eventually attacked by a group of aggressive Luxio and forced to fight their way through. The difference here is that Holly can't fight past the Pokémon, and in the scene this is based off of, the Luxio were led by their evolved form, Luxray. Luxray can't be found here, so I chose not to use it.


	20. Victim and Perpetrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next chapter! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of the Artist's Zone user Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Also, a note of warning. This chapter deals with a character with anxiety issues. Some of these issues, such as panic attacks, may also be shown on screen. The anxiety issues are not a main focus of the story, but expect to see them being brought up and sometimes depicted on screen from this point forward.
> 
> Now, onto the prompt!
> 
> Cerulean City is considered one of the most beautiful in all of Kanto, and a little bit larger than Pewter before it. It has the traditional Pokémon Center and Mart, as well as a Gym. There is also a bike shop, and a Pokémon daycare is located just to the south of the city.

19: Victim and Perpetrator

Holly didn't have much time to study Cerulean as Metagross stomped through the city. She thought she could see a few people staring, and she didn't blame them. After all, a large and rare Pokémon like Metagross was bound to attract attention.

But she could only watch as the Pokémon headed to the hospital. The white building fortunately didn't look too crowded, but it also didn't look like an ideal place to stay.

Holly hoped she and the rest of the group wouldn't be spending the night there.

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly could see that Kris still appeared be shaking. The older Trainer had a bit of green entering her pale face, and she looked as though she might be sick.

Holly resisted the urge to snicker.

First she couldn't fight, then she got tired out from one cave, and now she got scared of a hospital?

Kris was even more of a wimp than Holly thought!

But Holly didn't have much time to ponder as Metagross walked into the building. There was no missing the nurse's look of surprise as Anabel dismounted.

She rapidly engaged in conversation with the nurse, but Holly couldn't hear what they were saying.

Holly did see Anabel gesture to her a few times, and the nurse's eyes hardened. In contrast, the woman flashed a warm smile at Kris. However, it didn't seem to make the older Trainer feel any better, as she was still trembling.

Within minutes, Holly could hear more steps.

A bunch of nurses appeared along with a Pokémon, and Holly guessed they were there to take her and Kris back.

The Pokémon radiated with psychic energy, giving Holly time to focus on it.

The Pokémon was round with a giant egg in a pouch. Holly could see that though its lower body was white, its upper body and legs were pink. Its black eyes concentrated as it lifted Holly and Kris off of Anabel's Metagross.

Holly knew this Pokémon. It was favored by all nurses.

Its name was Blissey.

Anabel recalled her Metagross as the Blissey took Kris and Holly into a back hallway.

Holly let out a sigh of relief.

Blissey was a kindhearted Pokémon. Surely it wouldn't keep her pinned…

Yet Holly quickly discovered she was wrong.

The psychic restraints burned and at the same time felt like iron chains. Holly tried to struggle against them as she was pinned to a table.

But it was no use. If anything, struggling only brought her more pain.

Holly tried to scream in defiance, but the same psychic power kept her mouth shut.

Holly caught a glimpse of the nurse's eyes, and realize they were cold. There was no trace of the kindness that had treated her when she was poisoned.

Holly still didn't know what Anabel said about her.

But she was beginning to suspect that the woman had labeled her as "dangerous".

Holly wished she had her Pokémon, but they had been taken away somewhere. She had no idea where, and it wasn't like she could ask.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of more struggling and psychic restraints, Holly's injuries were bandaged up.

She was placed on her right side, and quickly figured that Anabel would come to pick her up.

The restraints made it so she couldn't leave, so instead Holly watched out a window.

Despite the restraints, Holly was able to see outside into some sort of waiting room.

Kris was there, her machine parked in the corner. She had been bandaged up, and, unlike Holly ,could leave. Perhaps, she also was waiting for Anabel.

Kris was looking in her direction, but the older Trainer seemed to be staring at something far away.

Holly didn't know what was going on, but it was clear just bandages weren't going to make the older Trainer better.

Her face was still pale and she was still shaking. Kris's eyes were as wide as saucers, and a look of terror never left her.

Holly thought she would get a laugh if the older Trainer fell off her chair. Yet somehow, her trembling hands grasped the handle bars, and she held on.

Holly was aware of another sound, and realized it was Kris's harsh, rapid, and ragged breathing. When she looked closer, it appeared the older Trainer was sweating.

Holly wondered why she would be sweating and shivering when it was neither hot nor cold.

Yet suddenly, Kris's hands flew down to her stomach. She let out a gasp and looked around wildly.

Holly smirked. That bully could just throw up all she wanted! Maybe she was really a big baby, getting scared because of a hospital!

Suddenly, Anabel dashed up, her own injuries bandaged. Concern was written in the woman's eyes as she immediately talked to Kris.

Holly still stared, but this time her eyes were wide in confusion.

What was wrong? It was just a stomachache. Anabel was probably just overreacting…

Within minutes, Holly could hear Anabel's steps again as she ran off. Within moments, the woman returned with a wastebasket. A grateful look appeared in Kris's eyes, as she seized the wastebasket and vomited into it.

Kris let out a strangled groan and Anabel talked to her again.

Holly couldn't hear what they were saying, but that didn't stop the questions.

This Trainer was such a wimp, and why was Annabel encouraging it?

Why was she babying her?

Yet Kris was now saying something else to Anabel. Anabel nodded and dashed off again. The woman returned with what looked like a medicine bag over her shoulder, and a cup of water in her hand.

Kris immediately dug around, coming out with a prescription bottle. The older Trainer tried to open it, but her hands were shaking so much she almost dropped it instead. Anabel quickly opened the bottle for her, and placed a yellow, round, pill in Kris's hand. The woman held the glass of water steady, as Kris threw the medicine into her mouth, and took a huge gulp.

Holly cocked her head. Why would Kris need more medicine if she was already at a hospital? And couldn't the nurses just get something for her? Why did Anabel have to do it?

Holly glanced at the two again.

Anabel had placed a hand on Kris's shoulder, and was asking her something.

Holly noticed Kris's eyes were squeezed shut, as though she was in pain. However, the older trainer still nodded, giving Anabel the now empty cup.

Anabel dashed off again, returning quickly with a can of soda.

Holly wondered why Anabel would give Kris a can of soda when she just gave her water.

But Kris did not drink. She didn't even open the can. Instead, she simply held it within her trembling hands.

Holly blinked. Why would Kris have a soda if she wasn't going to drink it?

Yet Holly's eyes focused on Anabel as the woman continued to talk.

Kris's still wasn't looking at what was in front of her, but instead, also appeared to be focusing on Anabel. She still had paleness in her face, along with shaking and sweating. And her eyes were still wide with terror. The woman continued to talk, and occasionally nod.

Holly wished she could clench her fist. Why was Anabel just talking to Kris? It clearly wasn't doing anything…

Yet after about ten minutes, Kris said something else. Anabel nodded, and with a soothing smile, brought Kris her machine.

Holly watch the older Trainer shakily stand up, her body positioned in between the two handlebars.

Once Kris was situated, she looked Anabel again. The woman nodded, then slowly walked beside the disabled Trainer as the two exited.

Holly blinked as a question rang in her head. What had just happened?

The question continued to rattle, even as an Anabel returned later.

She still held icy coldness in her eyes, and Holly felt psychic powers surrounding her.

Holly barely had time to speak before psychic power lifted her off the table and restrained her in the air again.

Anabel tossed an Ultra Ball into the air, and another Pokémon appeared. This one looked similar to a cat, but it was light pink. Its purple eyes gleamed, their shine matching the red jewel on the Pokémon's head. Its forked tail moved to and fro, splitting into two directions at the end.

Holly glanced fearfully at the Pokémon, now radiating with psychic energy.

Espeon.

She might not have known Anabel had this Pokémon, but she knew what it was going to do.

Anabel pointed, and Holly's psychic restraints were reapplied as Espeon took hold of her.

Holly couldn't even speak as she was led to the Pokémon Center.

Holly didn't believe there could be so many people in one place, but there was. The noise was deafening as they crowded around the nurse, shouting at her to heal their Pokémon. The poor nurse looked overwhelmed, almost helpless as she tried to grant the waiting Trainers' requests. The Trainers were so preoccupied with themselves that they didn't notice Holly or Anabel.

For that, Holly was grateful. This would take a while to explain.

Anabel's expression was unreadable as she skillfully weaved through the crowds. Espeon trotted alongside her, and they came to a large room.

Anabel opened the door, locking it when Espeon and Holly entered.

Holly was lowered into a chair, but her restraints prevented her from moving. She could see Kris sitting on one of three beds. The older Trainer still clutched the soda can, but Holly noticed her hands didn't shake as much. Some color was in her face, and it no longer looked green. Holly saw a cup full of tan liquid on a table beside Kris. Holly guessed it was apple juice, but she wasn't sure.

It didn't seem to matter, as Holly's gaze was forced towards Anabel.

Her familiar icy coldness pierced Holly, and her voice matched the look in her eyes. "I was going to give you a chance to explain yourself, but you've thrown that chance away."

Holly felt her blood run cold. Her own face went pale as Anabel's spoke her next words.

"Now the only thing left is to give you a punishment. A punishment worthy of your many crimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So, a couple things here. There is a Gym Leader in Cerulean, but I'm holding off explaining about her until I actually get the Gym. It won't be for a while, because the Gym is the last thing to do in the city. Also, a word of warning. I will be spending quite a bit of time in cities from this point forward, mainly for character development purposes. So it will be a while before the group leaves Cerulean, but a lot will have happened in that time.
> 
> -As for the chapter itself, this is the first of a few encounters with one of Kris's major weaknesses, anxiety. As stated, it's not a major focus of the story, but it does play a role in some of the plot.
> 
> -The techniques Kris uses try and calm herself are actual techniques for calming anxiety attacks. The medicine she uses is also a real-life medicine for anxiety. Finally, the symptoms are all things that can happen during an anxiety attack, particularly a severe one. It's also worth noting in the original draft of this story, Kris was intended to have PTSD. However, I realize that would have to drastically change some parts of her personality, and chose instead to just use anxiety itself.
> 
> -Blissey being a Pokémon favored by nurses has to do with some of the lore of the Pokémon world. Nurses in the Pokémon world are usually seen with Blissey's pre-evolution Chansey. However, a Blissey is seen once as a nurse in the anime, and one of the ways a Chansey can evolve into one is constant experience. Therefore, with so many experienced nurses in the Pokémon world, I didn't think it would be much of a stretch for one of those Chansey to evolve. 
> 
> -Blissey using psychic power is based off of the fact that both it and Chansey can learn psychic type moves. However, neither of them can do so naturally, and have to be taught the moves by the player.
> 
> -Anabel owning an Espeon is once again based off the anime, and is one of her main Pokémon. Sometimes, it can be seen following her outside of its Poké Ball.


	21. Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next chapter of Holly Rising! No prompts this time, but a lot of things happen! See the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Artist's Zone User Wizardmonfan.

20\. Criminal

Holly had never been interrogated by police, but she was sure she was going to be now.

Anabel had stated she had committed many crimes, and the woman clearly wanted information…

And wasn't asking criminals for information what police officers did during interrogation?

It certainly seemed what Anabel was going to do.

Anabel's icy cold eyes still pierced Holly's, and she flinched back.

Dark thoughts consumed Holly.

_Being read her Miranda rights…_

_Being hauled off to jail…_

_And having an entire court staring at her…_

But this wasn't a trial. Or at least it didn't seem to be. Usually, at a trial, both sides spoke, and Anabel said that she wouldn't let Holly give her opinion on what happened.

But if not a trial, then what was this?

Holly's gaze wandered to Kris. The older Trainer was still sitting on the bed, but there was still fear in her eyes.

Was she afraid _for_ Anabel, or _of_ her?

Perhaps the older trainer was afraid of Holly?

Perhaps it was something else?

Kris's pain was still jammed, and Holly could detect nothing.

But she did know that a bully had a right to be afraid.

Yet her attention was jerked away from Kris, as Holly was forced to look at Anabel.

The woman was sitting across from her in a chair. Kris and the bed were to her right.

Holly's head was jerked upward, and she stared straight into Anabel's icy eyes.

The woman's voice held no emotion as she started to speak. "Holly of Celadon, you have committed many wrongs. First, you nearly killed a Pokémon. There was no provocation, and you showed almost no remorse."

Holly clenched her fists.

Anabel was wrong!

There was provocation, and she showed remorse afterward!

Holly tried to speak, but found she couldn't.

Psychic power radiated, and the Espeon focused.

It was clear the Pokémon didn't want Holly to speak until Anabel was done.

Anabel continued. "After that, you decided you would abandon me by getting me attacked by wild Pokémon. All because you blamed me for a loss in battle."

Holly glared at Anabel. That battle was her fault! Anabel took Torracat away, and because of that, Holly had lost!

Anabel glanced towards Kris as she continued. "But that's not all. This Trainer, Kris, decided to show you mercy when she heard of your crimes. She simply incapacitated you with her Pokémon, when she could've done much worse."

Holly fixed Anabel with a fiery glare, yet the woman appeared unnerved. Using a Parasect to put her to sleep in some dark cave was "simply incapacitating"? That wasn't incapacitating! That was an attack!

Couldn't Anabel see that?

Yet the woman was already continuing. "However, you repaid that mercy by heavily injuring Kris, to the point where she had to use wild Pokémon to save herself."

Now, Holly was sure Anabel was overreacting. Kris had trouble standing at the end, but she was not that badly hurt. At least, Holly knew _her_ injuries were worse.

Yet Anabel did not care as she continued. "You also put me and my Pokémon at risk by scattering my Poké Balls over a dangerous area. Both my Pokémon and I could've died."

Holly continued to glare. Anabel had gotten her Pokémon back, so what was there to worry about?

But Anabel only fixed Holly with another cold glare as she continued to speak. "Finally, you made Kris so distressed that she had a major panic attack and had to be moved here."

At the mention of her name, Kris looked straight at Anabel, but her expression still held fear.

Perhaps Kris didn't want Anabel standing up for her. But Holly thought the older Trainer would've said something…

Instead, she continued sitting and staring.

Holly might not have known what Kris was thinking, but she knew what panic attacks were.

And she knew almost everything about them was fake.

Kris was probably just having the attack because she wanted attention.

Besides, Holly had a reason for doing what she did.

She had to stop all bullies.

Even ones like her own Pokémon, and powerful Trainers like Kris.

She defiantly glared at Anabel, and the woman shook her head.

"As a member of the International Police, it is my duty to stop criminals, and Holly, right now, you are a criminal. Right now, I should throw you in a jail cell."

Holly felt her blood run cold, and she couldn't stop shaking.

She couldn't be a criminal!

That would make her like the bullies she hated!

And she had done everything she did to stop them!

Anabel couldn't throw her in a jail cell! She said she wouldn't stop the journey!

But looking at Anabel's piercing eyes, she wondered if the woman would do just that.

Yet what Anabel said next made Holly shake even more.

"Kris has a device that allows her to contact many people. We've already contacted the Professor."

Holly's eyes went wide, and her face went pale.

How could they have done that? They didn't even know the Professor! Hardly anyone did!

But now Holly could see a device in Kris's left hand. It looked like a cell phone, but Holly could see that it had many different buttons. Not to mention, Kris seemed to have a place where she could wear it on her hand. Holly briefly wondered what kind of device that was, but Anabel snapped her from her thoughts.

"The Professor has agreed that it would be possible to remove you from the study. Everything you have, including your badges and your Pokémon, would be transferred to Kris. She would continue on in your place."

Holly wanted to scream back at Anabel, but still found out she couldn't.

Kris couldn't participate in the study! She was much too old! And why use a rookie Trainer's Pokémon when she had all her own?

She glanced at Kris, hoping to get some answer from the older Trainer. However, the expression had changed from fear to something unreadable.

Holly was thrown back to look at Anabel as she spoke again. "The Professor did agree that it would be a bit of an inconvenience due to Kris's age, but after everything that's happened, she's willing to make an exception. She says Kris might be a good way to observe how younger trainers contrast with older ones. And she's very excited to study a disabled trainer, because, apparently, no one else has."

Holly shook her head, stifling a scream.

This couldn't be happening! Anabel promised she wouldn't stop the journey!

Yet Holly felt no relief as Anabel shook her head again. "Lucky for you, Kris has declined. However, the Professor is still leaving that option open, and she might even force it if you act up again."

Holly's eyes continued to go wide, but Anabel showed no sympathy.

Her next words stung more than needles. "The Professor wasn't the only one that was contacted. Kris knows how to contact Erika too."

Holly shakes her head, and could feel bile rising in her throat. Luckily, the psychic energy forced it down, but Holly still couldn't help feeling nauseated.

Her mother now knew everything! What did that mean for Holly?

Anabel continued coldly. "Erika knows everything you did. Your mother wants you removed from the League challenge, Holly."

Holly could feel a scream rising up, but she still couldn't speak.

The study would evaporate, and so would her dreams!

She wouldn't even be able to use the facilities like a regular Trainer could!

Anabel's next words brought little comfort. "Luckily, I was able to negotiate on your behalf. She has instead agreed to place you on a Gym Leader's watch list. This means that all of the Gym Leaders and other League authorities can see what you're doing. If you start to hurt people or Pokémon out of malice, they have the right to turn you in to me or any other member of the police. They also have the right to refuse you entry to their Gyms if they feel you will be a threat to them. Some have requested that Kris battle in your place if that happens, but we've yet to come to a full agreement on that."

Holly glanced at Kris. The Trainer now how the look of sorrow in her eyes.

Holly couldn't bear to see her fake sadness! That bully was probably happy that she would see Holly suffer! Besides, she was just sad that she would need to do extra work!

Holly fixed her with the most intimidating glare she could. Kris met her head-on, taking the intense gaze that Holly had known her for.

Holly blinked.

How could she not be easily frightened, and yet still have panic attacks?

It didn't make any sense.

Holly thought she could still sense pain, but once again Kris's signal was jammed.

It was impossible to tell what the older Trainer was thinking.

All Holly knew was that she truly was being treated like a criminal.

Anabel coldly stated her verdict. "This punishment is to take effect until further notice."

Somehow, Holly found herself smiling a bit with relief.

The punishment might be annoying, but Anabel still wasn't stopping the journey.

However, the woman still looked at her with hardened eyes. "Don't think I'm through with you just yet, Holly. I promised not to stop your journey, but I can most certainly slow it down. I see you value your freedom, so it is best to take that away." At this, Anabel's Espeon glowed as its psychic power intensified.

But this was different than the restraints holding Holly down. Her eyes went wide, and she finally found the psychic Pokémon had allowed her to scream. It felt like something was being ripped out of her, but Holly didn't exactly know what. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Instead she looked towards Anabel, eyes begging for an explanation.

But there was none, as the woman's eyes were completely devoid of kindness.

The psychic power was also radiating from Anabel, but the woman didn't seem to care.

Yet the pain and the ripping of the object only grew as time passed. Holly winced and her face turned white. She shut her eyes.

It was as if the pain would never go away!

But eventually, it stopped.

Espeon took control again, and Holly was forced to look at her left side.

She let out a gasp.

On her left side was a pink tether, and the other side was connected to Anabel's waist.

Was Holly some sort of dog, and Anabel her owner?

Now, the woman spoke coldly. "You committed your crimes by running away from me, so this will make sure you don't ever run away again. I have the right to use this tether to restrain you, and it will be your mobile prison. I will also extend and shorten it as necessary. You may have the tether off for things that require privacy, or for emergencies. But the psychic energies shall still surround you, so my Pokémon and I will know what you're doing. From this moment on, Holly, you will never be alone."

Holly tried fixing Anabel with another glare, but she could feel her fire fading.

Anabel couldn't do this! She was not some _thing_ she could lead around!

Anabel shook her head.

"You might earn your freedom back if you behave, but I'm not sure that will ever happen."

Holly's glare returned.

Anabel couldn't do this, because she knew Holly would defy her at every turn!

Anabel's eyes kept their icy coldness as she turned to Kris. The older trainer had finally put down the soda can, but had fixed Anabel with her familiar intense gaze.

Anabel nodded, then turned back to Holly.

"Since you attacked Kris and endangered her life, she will also play a part in your punishment. While I take away your physical freedom, Kris will take away your freedom of choice."

Holly's eyes continued to widen. Kris couldn't control everything! It would not even be Holly's journey anymore!

Yet Anabel held no sympathy as she continued.

"Everything you do from now on is not subject to either my or Kris's approval. Furthermore, Kris now has control over all parts of your journey, including what you do, what Pokémon you use, and where to go. If she asks you to go somewhere, you follow. And if Kris wants something, but is unable to retrieve it, you are to retrieve it for her unless she opts to use a Pokémon."

Holly sent a massive glare in Kris's direction, but the older trainer remained unperturbed. Instead, she fixed Holly with her own hardened gaze, and Holly tried not to shrink back.

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fist, but instead shook her head.

There was no way any of this could be happening!

There was no way her entire journey could be controlled by some rogue Trainer!

There was no way she was one snarky comment away from getting kicked out of the League challenge!

There was no way she could lose her place in the study, and there was no way her mother knew everything she'd done!

And yet, as she met the glaring eyes of Anabel and the intense ones of Kris, she was reminded that this was exactly what happened.

Holly tried her hardest to glare back, but was aware that she had lost much of her fire.

Anabel quickly shook her head, and turned to Kris.

Softly, she asked. "Are you able to talk now?"

Kris nodded, and Holly noticed there seemed to be both color and strength in her face.

"I am. I may as well tell you a bit about myself."

Holly gritted her teeth.

She didn't want to hear anything about this adult bully!

Yet before she could open her mouth to protest, Kris began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So, before delving into Holly's punishment, I'd like to go into what could have been, and how it affects future works. Originally, I did want Holly to get hauled off to jail, and Kris to continue on in her place. This is because, as Anabel stated, Holly is a criminal, and legally fits that definition (since she committed her crimes in front of Anabel, a police officer). However, I realized that would not work, mainly because without Holly, there would be no RP. Furthermore, even if this did happen in the RP, there would be a lot of time skipping as Holly somehow gained enough freedom to continue the journey.
> 
> Unlike some of my other ideas, this idea will still be used.
> 
> -I have decided to create another series where Holly does get convicted and Kris continues on the journey. Since it takes place in the same universe, some background events will stay the same, but many will be heavily altered. It will also read like a traditional story of mine with longer chapters, more description, and generally, slower updates and pace. It will also go more into Holly's world, the characters of the story, and Kris's own character. It is also planned to be quite a bit darker, which is also traditional for my stories.
> 
> -Currently, this story is still in the planning phase, but is planned to be called Usurping. It is also planned to be in the first-person point of view. Of the two timelines, Usurping is the canon timeline, while Holly Rising is the what-if. The reason for this is because I consider it more logical for Holly to get hauled off to jail, and it allows me to go into a detail that the RP cannot. A journey with Kris as the main character was always my intention, and, other than the prequels and the sequels, Usurping is my way of doing that.
> 
> -However, this also affects the timeline of Holly Rising. There is currently a companion fan fiction in progress called Safety, and it takes place in the timeline of Holly Rising. I am planning on also doing a fan fiction for Usurping's timeline known as Daughter. Once both of these fan fictions are done, Usurping will start. Just like Holly Rising, Usurping will have two sequels. And also like Holly Rising, the first sequel will be featuring Kris and many others, with the second one featuring her only. There is also a short story planned where the protagonists of the two timelines meet each other. As far as Kris's prequel story, it is the same in both timelines. If anyone wants spoilers on any of these upcoming works, they may send me a PM.
> 
> Now, as for the punishment Holly did receive…
> 
> -I picked the idea of Holly being on a tether from something in real life. In real life, adults can use tethers for children who are prone to wandering. And since Holly got into trouble by wandering off, I figured this was appropriate. The idea of Kris taking away the freedom of choice actually has to do with the type a punishment that happened with my siblings and I. If we were mean to each other, one of the possible punishments was that the victim would have complete control over what the perpetrator did for a certain amount of time. And since Holly attacked Kris, I figured that this was also appropriate.
> 
> -A Gym Leader's watchlist is also based off of a real-life punishment. Certain offenses have criminals placed on watch lists, and they are forbidden from doing certain things. Usually, the punishment is for severe offenses, which Holly has committed. The idea of banning people from Gyms comes from the anime, when Erika does this to Ash after he directly insults her and her perfume. There is also a lesser example in the games, where someone states that only girls are allowed in Erika's Gym, and everyone acts annoyed or surprised if a male challenger comes in.
> 
> -The device Kris uses is based off of some devices in the Pokémon world. The Pokémon world has many different technological devices with different functions. Their gifted trainers and called by are many different names. Therefore, the device Kris uses is a bit of a mishmash of these devices. One of the common functions is to use it like a cell phone, which is why Kris can use it that way.
> 
> -The idea of knowing how to contact Gym leaders also comes from the games. In certain games in the series, Gym Leaders can be contacted via phone for rematches once their Badge is obtained. They will use stronger Pokémon, and sometimes it takes multiple matches before their strongest team is obtained.


	22. The Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I don't own Pokémon and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

21\. The Third

The older Trainer took a deep breath as she stated. "I suppose you want to know why I was so frazzled during that fight."

Holly glared at her.

She didn't want to know anything!

But Anabel nodded, and Kris took it as a signal to continue. She closed her eyes, and her words came out slowly. "What Holly said... wasn't a lie."

Holly resisted the urge to grin in triumph.

So she did expose a bully!

Kris's voice remained almost emotionless, but Holly thought she could sense a broken tone to it.

"It's true that without Pokémon, I'm nothing. I have no other means of self-defense, and as you saw, I'm near useless in physical fight."

Anabel's cold eyes softened as she replied, "Why didn't you learn psychic powers or magic? You clearly have a high mental capacity, so you'd be good at it."

There was no missing the sorrow that entered Kris's voice as she stated. "I was too focused on honing my skills with Pokémon. I became excellent with training and traveling, but at the expense of being able to defend myself with anything else."

Holly wondered why such a powerful Trainer would be sorrowful at her talent. With her Pokémon, she could defend herself far better than Holly ever could!

Maybe she was just overreacting.

Or, as Holly thought about it again, maybe she was just stupid. What kind of trainer would only rely on Pokémon in a world full of danger?

Regardless, Kris began again, her voice still taking on a melancholy tone. "Holly calling me a bully is no lie either."

Triumph once again entered Holly.

She knew she had told the truth!

Yet her triumph was cut short by Anabel's response.

"But you were clearly defending herself before."

A darkness entered Kris's eyes, and Holly resisted the urge to shiver. Whatever Anabel had said, the memories it reminded Kris of were not pleasant.

As she spoke, a new anger crept into Kris's voice.

"You don't know how far "before" stems back. I have hurt many. Killed many. I've seen countless innocents die."

Kris glanced straight at Anabel, rage still burning in her eyes.

"If you knew what I did, you would probably have _me_ in a jail cell."

Yet Anabel was unintimidated as she responded. "The International Police already know about you, though, and your record is a clean slate. Whatever you did in the past, they didn't find it worth prosecuting."

Kris looked like she was about to say something, but Anabel continued. "You have close ties with the League, and you're not acting like a fugitive. And according to some other members that I've been in contact with, you've been acting as a vigilante for a while. But because you take down criminals, the International Police respects you and sees you as a valued asset to their efforts."

Kris shut her eyes, then slowly nodded.

"I suppose you're right about that."

A soothing smile crossed Anabel's face as she continued. "So I'm inclined to believe you're an honest Trainer."

Kris quickly responded. "You're too kind."

Holly wished desperately she could clench her fists.

How was Kris let off easily when she wasn't?

Sure, Kris was chasing criminals and bullies, but so was she!

She turned her gaze toward Anabel as the woman started speaking again.

"When you met Holly and me, you mentioned some sort of energy. Do you mind if I ask what that is?"

A flicker of pain was on Kris's face, and Holly wondered if the older Trainer would answer. After what seemed like an eternity, she replied. "Call it a talent of mine. I received the ability to sense energy coming from certain people and Pokémon when I first got my Trainer's license. But most people can't sense it, and the ability has done me more harm than good. I have no means of getting rid of it, though."

Kris suddenly let out a laugh, and it seemed to be mocking.

Holly wondered what other dark secrets the older Trainer was hiding.

She scowled. Why did Anabel continue to trust her?

Holly turned towards the woman, who had continued speaking. "What about talking to Pokémon? Is that related?"

Kris shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of. I've had to rely on Pokémon as long as I can remember. I was with them so much that I eventually picked up the ability to understand them, and be understood. I found out I'm also naturally good at languages, so with that, it didn't take me long to directly communicate with Pokémon. I suppose there's some relation to my ability to sense energy, because the power did get better with that."

Kris's voice took on another sorrowful, almost mocking tone. "Just because Pokémon understand me doesn't mean they'll listen, though."

Holly quickly remembered Kris waiting, the light of desperation burning in her eyes. She had seemed confident when she retaliated against Holly, but now Holly realized Kris had been gambling with her life.

Perhaps that was why she was so afraid before.

If those Luxio hadn't listened…

Holly shook her head. She didn't want to think what would happen.

But Kris surely knew the risks of doing something like what she did.

So why did she do it anyway?

Anabel didn't respond. Instead her hand was on her chin, deep in thought.

After what seemed like forever, she stated. "You sound a lot like the Kris I know, aside from your ability to sense energy."

Holly gritted her teeth.

Why was Anabel still comparing? She really needed to stop…

Kris looked like she was about to speak again, but suddenly a timer rang on her device.

She quickly shut it off, and an exasperated look crossed her face.

Anabel's eyes flashed with concern. "What's wrong?"

The exasperated look in her eyes entered Kris's voice as she stated. "Oh, I just have to take my medicine."

The concern never left Anabel's eyes as she offered. "Do you need your bag again?"

Kris shakes her head, and Holly could see she was cringing.

"No, it's with a needle."

Holly's eyes went wide and her mind immediately flashed back to the poison.

She had to get stabbed by all those horrible needles before. She couldn't imagine having to be stabbed regularly with one!

Perhaps she would get lucky and she wouldn't see one…

Kris continued. "Really, I should do this at the hospital. If the nurses here weren't so swamped with Trainers, I'd ask one of them to help me."

Annabel shook her head. "No, this is a medical facility. If you have the medicine with you and one of your Pokémon is trained to give it, then I see no reason not to take it here. Unless, you need privacy."

Kris shook her head.

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to see someone get injected with a needle!

She shot a glare in the direction of the two, and luckily, both saw.

Anabel sharply retorted. "If you're squeamish, you can look away."

Holly gritted her teeth. She should've figured her pleas would go unanswered.

Rapidly, Kris released two Pokémon. One was the Hoopa from before. The other one was a Blissey, similar to what the nurses had, except it wore the strange blue vest.

'Mickey, could you get the things for my shot, please?" The Hoopa nodded, raising its rings.

Holly's eyes went wide as the walls eerily erupted into a huge dark purple and yellow hole. The hole seem like it would suck everything in, yet somehow, it did not. Holly wasn't sure where lead, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She couldn't even understand how Kris was seemingly around the holes regularly. The Trainer didn't even flinch, instead staring straight into the hole.

But the strangest thing wasn't what went into the hole.

It was what came out of it.

The Hoopa moved its rings back and forth, as if it were trying to command the hole to do something.

And sure enough, it did.

Slowly, and carefully, a tray full of needles, Band-Aids, and other medical accoutrements appeared from the hole. The tray floated across the room, flying as though it had wings. Holly thought something would get dropped, but nothing was. Instead, the tray landed precisely on the table, near Kris's apple juice. Luckily, she moved the drink in time. The Hoopa made another motion, and the hole quickly closed.

Kris glanced at the Blissey. "Faith, would you do the honors?"

The Blissey nodded, and Holly could see now that there were little gloves in the shape of Pokémon hands. The Blissey quickly put them on as Kris rolled up her sleeve.

The Blissey grabbed the needle, filling it with medicine. Kris didn't even wince in pain as the needle plunged into her left shoulder. The Blissey rapidly cleaned up a bit of blood, before sticking a Band-Aid onto the area were Kris had been stabbed. The Blissey carefully walked to a bathroom in the back of the room. Holly remembered there were special trash cans for needles and gloves, and figured that's where the Blissey was going.

Sure enough, she heard a small trashcan opening and closing, as the Pokémon disposed of the medical items.

The Blissey came back out, and Kris nodded.

"Thank you."

She quickly recalled her Blissey, and nodded again to the Hoopa. The bizarre hole appeared again, and the tray sailed back into it. Within another minute, Kris recalled her Pokémon.

Holly blinked. How odd that was! And gross too!

But Anabel didn't seem to have any negative reaction, as if she'd seen it before.

Rapidly, the woman asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the medicine for?"

Kris coolly replied. "It prevents me from having children."

Holly's eyes went wide. Who would do that to themselves? Why take away the choice?

Holly had never thought about children.

Instead she thought about her mother.

Her mother loved her a lot, but she knew she could easily have her own child.

Holly couldn't imagine taking that option from her!

Holly's mind swirled with confusion, but there was no missing the sadness and pain present in Anabel's eyes.

Holly blinked.

Why would Anabel be sorrowful about someone not having children? It wasn't like she had any of her own…

As if Kris read Holly's mind, she spoke. "There are certain changes when one is ready to have children. Normally, they're just mildly annoying. But with me, something went wrong, and instead, I became violently ill. I decided having children was not worth sacrificing my own health. So I take this injection every few months instead."

Suddenly, Anabel was deep in thought. And Holly didn't know why. Surely there wasn't much to think about?

After a while, she spoke. "I do remember the Kris I knew mentioned something like being sick every month. But I don't remember her taking any medicine like that. Of course, she could have found out about it much later."

Kris's eyes adopted almost a glare, and Holly trembled as she wondered what had agitated the older Trainer.

"How much later is later? I went on my journey when I was 18." Anabel's eyes went wide, and so did Holly's.

Why would a Trainer start so late? There was no point in enjoying the independence from one's parents if a person was an adult by the time they were going to go!

Anabel apparently had the same question, as Kris replied.

"One of the reasons I started so late is that I was trying to figure out all of my medical conditions. Luckily, I found out about all of them and had full treatment shortly before I turned 18. I went on a Pokémon journey later that year, and I've been on ever since."

Anabel's eyes only widened further as she stated. "The Kris I knew went on the journey at the same age. But she didn't seem to have any medicine like that,"

Kris quickly responded. "Then I suspect she had the same conditions I do. But she probably never found out or even got treatment for them. Unless she took time off of her journey to do it."

Anabel shook her head.

"I never saw her do that during any of the times I met her. Not even in the hospital. She didn't look nearly as healthy as you, either."

Kris's eyes suddenly became narrowed, and her tone grave.

"Is this proof then? That she and I are different people?"

Holly stiffened, noticing Anabel's face had gone slightly pale.

To admit that this Kris was different than the one she knew was almost like admitting she had lost the latter…

After what seemed like forever, Anabel gritted her teeth and nodded.

Holly's mind whisked her back her conversation with the woman, when she found out she shared the same name with someone she knew.

" _Besides, I have a little piece of my time at the Frontier with me now."_

Did Anabel just feel like she lost one of those pieces?

Now Kris was nodding, an apologetic expression spreading over her face. "If the Kris you knew wasn't as healthy as me, then it's probable she didn't survive the fall of the tower you told me about. I don't know what happened to the one you knew, but I just know I'm not her. In fact, after Holly's punishment is over, I will take my leave."

A sharpness entered Anabel's eyes.

What she said next made Holly's blood run cold.

"No, please join us."

Holly shook her head furiously. Anabel couldn't possibly be serious!

Was she that desperate to get something similar to the person she knew back?

But now Kris's eyes were going wide.

The older trainer was clearly controlling her voice so as not to yell.

"What?"

Anabel looked directly Kris, the sharpness never leaving her eyes.

"You heard what I said. Your power with Pokémon is invaluable. With your abilities, I'm certain you could help me crack the case of what is going on in Kanto."

Uncertainty flashed in Kris's eyes. "But with my physical impediment, I will only slow you down."

Anabel shook her head, responding. "No, you won't."

Before Kris could reply, she continued. "If you cannot walk, then my Pokémon will carry you. And, even with that, you've proven you can traverse the region easily enough. Besides, if you're with us, you can be protected, and you can do much more with others than wandering alone."

The older trainer closed her eyes, and Holly could tell she was considering Anabel's offer.

Holly secretly hoped she would say no.

But the older Trainer's eyes did not open, and Anabel quickly added. "You may not be the Kris I know, but with you around, it feels like having her back. And if I have a chance to get back anyone I've lost…"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I will do it."

In a softer voice, Anabel added. "Perhaps I will even find the one I know again."

Kris slowly opened her eyes, and she had a resolute nod.

Holly felt a trickle of dread as Kris spoke her next words. "Very well. I will accompany you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So Kris is the second traveling companion, similar to those like Brock and Misty in the anime. Interestingly, an original drafts, she was only supposed to be a reoccurring character, but I decided that figuring out where and when she would appear would be difficult to write, so she was made a regular traveling companion instead.
> 
> -Kris's past as a vigilante is inspired by how the player characters treated in the games. In the games, the player character often takes the law into their own hands, single-handedly taking down dangerous criminals. Whatever authority there is in the region often rewards and recognizes them for their efforts. I figured with the way the player character is treated, having someone with the past of a well-liked vigilante makes sense. 
> 
> -Finally, the medicine Kris uses in this chapter is based off of a real-life medicine. It works exactly the same as it does in the story, with one exception. In real life, the medicine has to be given at a doctor's office. But that wouldn't work with Kris because she needs to travel. So instead I had her train Pokémon to give it (like a mobile doctor's office).


	23. Backtracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter of Holly Rising! Still no prompt, but still things happening! As always, check the author's notes at the end for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

22\. Backtracking

Holly hadn't realized it was night until the Center was dark. She glanced out a window, realizing the moon was high in the sky. They'd apparently been talking for a long time, and the extra events that happened that day didn't help.

Holly clenched her fist.

They'd wasted so much time! Now she wouldn't be able to get to the Gym until tomorrow!

If she _ever_ got there.

Anabel unclipped Holly's tether, looking at her expectantly.

She glanced back at the bed, and it was clear where the woman wanted to Holly to go.

But Holly had to resist anyway.

She fixed Anabel was an angry glare.

"I don't want to go to bed now! I want to go to the Gym!"

Anabel put her hands on her hips, a stern look entering her eyes.

"You have no choice, Holly. Besides, you're tired and recovering from injuries. You need rest."

Holly fixed Anabel with another scowl.

She might've had a tether, but she still wasn't about to let Anabel tell her what to do!

Holly suddenly noticed Kris behind Anabel.

It was clear the conflict had captivated the older Trainer's interest, as she stared straight at Holly.

Holly glared back. Kris was so rude to her!

"Hey! Stop staring!" She shouted.

Kris glanced down, a defeated look on her face. She noticed the older Trainer was mumbling something about "bad habit", but she didn't dare ask what she meant.

She was drawn back to the present by Anabel's voice.

"Well, Holly?"

Holly shook her head. She would not obey Anabel's orders in a thousand years!

So she glared defiantly back.

Anabel shook her head and glanced at her Espeon. The Pokémon began radiating psychic energy, and the energy grabbed Holly. Her eyes went wide.

She wouldn't be controlled and restrained again!

She screeched. "Okay, okay I'll do what you say! Just let me go from those awful psychic powers!"

Holly glanced at Kris. The older Trainer was trying hard not to stare, but Holly thought her attempts looked forced.

How could Kris deal with this every day of her life? Holly could barely take a few minutes of it!

Surprisingly, Anabel nodded at Holly's request.

"Let her go, but grab her again if she doesn't get ready for bed."

The Espeon obliged, and stopped radiating psychic energy.

Holly felt the freedom to move her limbs again, and sighed.

At least she could move around on her own now.

Holly quickly headed into the bathroom and made her bedtime preparations.

She was suddenly aware of the psychic energy still orbiting around her.

Holly sighed again.

Of course, she wasn't truly free.

Nevertheless, she finished up and made her way back to the bed.

Kris immediately got into her strange machine, then took her turn.

Unfortunately, she was noticeably less quick.

Holly could hear the scrape of metal against wood as Kris crashed around.

She thought she heard the older trainer swear, and mutter something about places needing handicapped accessible bathrooms.

Holly shook her head.

She didn't know what that meant, and who cared who Kris needed!

Right now she was being so loud Holly thought the entire Pokémon Center could hear!

Anabel seemed to have concern in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

Maybe her Kris has had this problem too…

Eventually, Kris reappeared with her machine, looking mildly annoyed.

"Next time, I am parking my walker outside and walking in."

Holly's eyes went wide.

If Kris could walk into places, then why did she use machines to walk? Was she pretending she was worse off than she really was?

But Holly didn't have time to ask any questions, as Kris's eyes softened when she saw Anabel's concerned gaze.

"It's all right. This happens to me all the time. Traveling can be a nightmare."

Anabel nodded. "I imagine."

Holly couldn't resist glaring. How was she supposed to sleep if Kris was going to be so loud!

"I'm not going to sleep with that noisy thing! How could anyone?"

Before Anabel could respond, Kris answered in an exasperated tone. "Could I please knock her out?"

Anabel silenced them both with their own angry glare.

"Holly, Kris can't help that her machine is noisy. And Kris, you should know better than to throw insults around like that. You're an adult, not a child!"

Instead, Holly fixed Kris with eyes full of rage. The older Trainer rapidly returned the favor, not even shrinking back. Anabel could've outdone them both, though, as she yelled.

"If you two don't get along, I am quitting the journey right here and hauling you both off to the stationhouse!"

Holly shuddered and shrunk back.

She didn't know what that meant for Kris, but after what had happened, she knew Anabel was serious about her.

The threat must have been serious for Kris too, because a flicker of fear crossed her eyes as she moved back.

Holly blinked.

What had Kris done that made her so afraid of Anabel?

Was there something so secret that even the International Police did not know about it?

But she didn't get the chance to ask as Anabel once again put her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face.

"Get in bed, you two."

Holly was reminded of her mother, and briefly wondered if she had been wrong about Anabel not having children.

To Holly's surprise, Kris actually rolled her eyes. She muttered something about "I'm 25. I shouldn't have to be told when to go to bed."

Anabel rapidly responded with. "Headstrong as ever, but if you're 25, you should know that you have to go to bed."

Kris only sighed in exasperation, and Holly wondered if she'd heard that before.

At least she shared something in common with the older Trainer.

Kris parked her machine next to her bed, slowly getting into it.

Holly quickly got into into her bed, before Anabel could give any more commands.

She could hear the woman getting up and walking around. Within another minute, the lights went off. Holly could hear Anabel saying "Good night, everyone."

Holly didn't have the time to reply, as she turned on her side.

Within minutes, she was asleep.

However, she was awoken again by a sharp tug on her side.

Holly slowly cracked her eyes open, flinching at the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

But the sunlight didn't make her flinch as much as the sound of Anabel's icy cold voice.

"Holly, get up. It's morning, and Kris is already awake."

Holly shook her head, wincing again as she rolled further into the bed.

She couldn't get up this early! And she wasn't about to listen to Anabel!

Yet Anabel's voice was firm, and Holly felt another, sharper, tug on her tether.

"I said, get up."

Holly once again shook her head, grabbing onto the bed.

Anabel would have to _make_ her get up!

But the woman wasn't above doing it.

"All right, Espeon. I'm going to need a little assistance here."

Holly flinched as she felt psychic energy surrounding her. Her hands were pried off the bed and Anabel gave more tugs on the tether.

Holly was forced into a sitting position without a touch of gentleness, but eventually the psychic power dissipated.

Holly glanced at Kris. The older Trainer was still watching, but now she looked almost embarrassed. She must've been regretting her decision to take part in the punishment, but she knew it was too late now.

The older Trainer still held a soda can, but this one was open. She clearly had drained the drink, as she set it on the nearby table.

Holly glanced at the clothing Kris was now wearing. She seemed to have on a purple nightdress, but it looked more like something one would wear to prom than to bed.

Why did the disabled trainer wear such fancy clothing if she was going to go to bed? It made no sense!

But Holly couldn't focus on the older trainer as Anabel's voice pierced her ears.

"Let's get dressed, and then we can go eat."

Holly still wore her scowl, but not wanting to get dragged again, reluctantly obliged.

Kris held a Poké Ball in her hand, and Holly thought that she would release another Pokémon with one of those bizarre vests.

Was she really that helpless? That she needed a Pokémon for getting dressed?

How was she even traveling?

Holly didn't have time to ask those questions, as the three of them took turns using the bathroom. Of course, Kris took longer and told them not to wait. But Anabel insisted, and Holly was forced to comply.

She rolled her eyes. Kris was slowing them down even now! How would she get through an entire journey with the disabled Trainer?

Eventually, Kris appeared, and they headed to the lobby.

Thankfully, it was less crowded now, and the trio was easily able to find a table.

Holly wondered how she would sit down when Anabel had her tethered, but thankfully the woman extended her restraints. Somehow, no one questioned what was going on. Perhaps, they had seen it before.

That didn't stop Holly from questioning other things.

Such as what happened when a Chansey brought them some orange juice. The Pokémon handed it to Anabel and Holly no problem, but Kris looked at the drink with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't drink orange juice. Could you bring me apple instead?"

The Chansey nodded, and Anabel quickly replied. "I'll take hers, if you don't mind."

The Chansey nodded again and handed Anabel the drink. Shortly after, it returned with the one Kris had requested.

As Kris took a sip, Holly glared.

Why was this trainer getting all the special attention? Why didn't she just drink something as simple as orange juice? Why did she drink soda, but not orange juice? She must have been faking something!

Chris noticed the gaze, and Holly shouted. "Why can't you just drink orange juice? What are you going to do, get sick and die?"

Kris's eyes suddenly turned serious, and the sadness resumed.

"I just might."

Suddenly, Holly was alerted to more sharp tugs on her tether, and she winced as she met the cold eyes of Anabel.

"Holly, you don't take food allergies lightly, ever."

Kris simply replied. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that."

Holly cocked her head. What did Kris mean by "I suppose?" People were either allergic to food or they weren't!

She had no more time to argue as another Chansey brought them their food. Holly couldn't help staring at Kris's. It was an omelette with sausage inside, but Holly could also see many green foods and red tomatoes. And, Holly thought she couldn't see much cheese.

Another bottle was brought to them, and Kris quickly opened it up. Out of the bottle came a red chunky liquid, dousing Kris's omelette in the same color.

Holly made a face and was thankful Anabel couldn't see. Kris didn't seem to mind as she dug in.

Who would eat vegetables for breakfast? And why didn't Kris put cheese on eggs? Everyone did! And what was up with that chunky red liquid? It looked so gross! Holly couldn't imagine putting the liquid on anything, let alone eggs!

But she didn't have time to continue staring at her stomach rumbled. Holly quickly realized she hadn't eaten anything on her own plate, and quickly devoured her food.

Within time, the Chansey took the plates away, and they were free to go.

Or at least, Holly thought they were free.

As soon as the group stepped outside, Anabel turned to Kris. "Well, Kris is there a place you would like to go? Perhaps there is a place would like Holly to go?"

Holly clenched her fists, remembering the punishment. Of course, she wasn't free! And now Kris had control over everything!

But, how dare Anabel rub it in Holly's face!

She scowled as Kris paused. The older Trainer had taken the time to switch out her Pokémon before they left, but she still had her Delphox with her. Now, its psychic powers surrounded her, and she looked like she was levitating even though she touched the ground.

Dread crept down Holly's back as Kris responded.

"I'd like to go back to Route 4. I think there are some Pokémon that would be useful to Holly there."

Holly resisted the urge to scream.

She didn't want to go back to Route 4! She had a Gym battle to win!

Holly shouted. "No, I want to go to the Gym!"

She let out a screech as pain shot through her waist. Anabel yanked hard on the tether, and Holly tried not to fall over. Cold icy eyes met hers as the woman stated. "You will have no say. This is where Kris wants to go, so this is where we will travel."

Holly glared again. They might've said she had no say, but she knew the perfect way to resist!

She tugged her tether downward as she sat down on the street.

The two couldn't force her to a place if she didn't move!

Yet neither betrayed any emotion. Instead, Anabel tossed a Poké Ball, and her Espeon appeared.

Anabel spoke without a hint of exasperation. "I need a little more help."

The Pokémon's eyes glowed again, and Holly howled as she was picked up and moved against her will.

Anabel nodded to Kris, and the group traveled to Route 4.

The familiar winds brushed through Holly's hair, the scent of grass tickling her nostrils. She could spot the familiar cliffs, and the place where the wild Pokémon were. The sound of running water pierced her ears.

She noticed Kris was looking towards it, and Anabel asked.

"Kris, where in the route would you like to go? What Pokémon are you looking for?"

Kris wasted no time stating "I'm looking for a Poliwag, so I would like to go near the lake."

Holly snarled. "I hope you fall in!" Her body stung again as Anabel slapped her over and over.

Kris finally seem to stop staring, and simply muttered "I'm not listening."

Holly gritted her teeth. She didn't want to train a tadpole. She tried to resist again, but Anabel's sharp eyes stopped her cold.

"Don't try it. Or you might get an even worse fate."

Holly didn't know what that was, but she wasn't about to risk it. So, she kept silent as the group continued. Anabel once again kept the tether extended, probably in case Holly wanted to look herself.

But she couldn't see anything, nor did she want to.

As the group continued, the sound of running water got louder and louder. It was so loud that one point that Holly thought she might go deaf. They were standing right next to the lake, and there were no Poliwag to be seen. Holly thought perhaps that Kris would change her mind and she wouldn't have to make a capture today. Yet, the older Trainer simply kept looking, and waiting.

After what seemed like forever, a Pokémon finally stepped out of the reeds next to the lake.

The Pokémon was round and blue with big black eyes. Its pink lips slowly moved up and down, as if it was surveying its surroundings. A black and white swirl was on the center of its body, and its tail was clear and see-through.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

Poliwag.

All of a sudden, she heard Kris's voice.

"You have a Mawile, don't you? Use it."

Holly thought about glaring, but noticed Anabel's icy eyes. She resisted the urge to shudder, and discarded the idea. Who knew what either of them would do if she disobeyed?

But then… How did Kris know she had a Mawile? Perhaps it was because of her power with Pokémon, or maybe Anabel had told her.

Regardless, Holly threw the ball. "Go, Mawile!"

Holly's Steel type Pokémon appeared, glaring defiantly.

Holly was about to give it a command, but noticed Kris's surprised face.

"That energy again… It's here, but it's faint…"

The older Trainer quickly shook her head, as if to reorient herself.

"Your Mawile knows Iron Tail. Use it against the Poliwag."

Holly's eyes went wide. She couldn't remember teaching Mawile Iron Tail…

Inwardly, she groaned.

Kris must've been through her supplies, too. That would explain why she knew her Pokémon…

Nevertheless, the battle had to go on.

The Poliwag shot a stream of water at Mawile, and the Pokémon gasped as it was hit.

Holly knew she had to act fast.

"Mawile, Iron Tail!"

Mawile's jaw glowed gray, and Holly could see the metal gleaming on it. In one swift motion, it slammed into the Poliwag. The Pokémon screamed as it was knocked back, and Holly could see it had an ugly red bruise.

Just as she was about to order another command, Kris's voice stopped her.

"Use the Poké Ball now, Holly. It doesn't look like the Poliwag will take another hit."

Holly gritted her teeth, and threw the capsule at the injured creature. The Poké Ball bonked the Poliwag on the head before sucking it into the device. It wiggled a bit, before the light signaled that the Poliwag was caught.

Holly walked over to the Poké Ball, but no joy showed in her face.

She hadn't wanted this Pokémon. What did Kris plan to do with it?

She went to go place it on her belt, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Anabel shook her head, and held out her hand.

"You can only have five Pokémon, Holly. Either give this one to me, or choose someone else to put away."

Holly clenched her fist as she remembered the punishment from before.

How could she forget?

Slowly, she went to go place the Poké Ball in Anabel's hand.

Suddenly, Kris's voice stopped her.

"Switch out Poliwag for Tangela, Holly."

Holly's eyes widened.

Why would she do that? The gym was Water type!

Kris responded. "Tangela has supportive power, but little else. You want to go to the Gym, right? Then, Poliwag will be more useful."

Holly scowled. How could Poliwag be more useful than a Grass type? Surely, Kris's reasoning was flawed!

But as she looked to Anabel for support, Holly found none.

"Do as she says, Holly." Anabel still held out her hand, and her voice held no emotion.

Holly growled and passed Anabel the Poké Ball.

She quickly attached Poliwag's Poké Ball, and followed behind Anabel.

As the group headed towards the Pokémon Center, Holly could only think one thing.

If this was all the journey was going to be from now on, then she couldn't wait for it to end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So a bit of the dynamic between Kris and Holly and action… Doesn't start off very good, unfortunately… At least Holly gets a new Pokémon out of it…
> 
> -Also, more of Kris's physical condition is revealed. As with most of them, the condition similar to a food allergy and the inability to drink orange juice is based off of a real-life condition, although as Kris states, it's not a food allergy. Kris's problems with areas not have enough room for her walker is based off of real-life issues that I've had with the same thing.
> 
> -It's also worth noting that how much of Kris's medical conditions is revealed depends on the story. Some will be given a full explanation, while others will only be given a passing mention. In stories revolving around her, however, all of Kris's will be detailed and shown in full. The exception may be the final sequel in both series, since almost all of the other characters know what conditions she has by then (and, provided all the books have been read, the audience does too).


	24. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another chapter for Holly Rising! This one is actually a new area with a new prompt, but since the prompt gives spoilers for the chapter, I won't be explaining it until later. As usual, I don't own Pokémon, and check the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.

23: Fear

Holly was aware of her dwindling freedom as she stepped out of the Pokémon Center.

Yet she still glared at Kris.

She wouldn't let that big bully have her way!

But it seems Anabel had different ideas as she turned to the older Trainer.

"Where would you like to go next?"

Kris glanced directly in front of them.

"The Nugget Bridge is to the north. Many battles are held there. It will be a good place for Holly to get stronger."

Holly's eyes flashed with rage.

She didn't want to get stronger! She was plenty strong! She wanted to go to the Gym right now!

Yet as Holly struggled against her tether, Anabel's cold eyes met hers.

"Don't even think about it."

Holly glared back, fire once again leaving her eyes.

It was clear her choices had been made for her.

So she said nothing as she was led to the bridge in the north.

Within minutes, she could see the many Trainers there. Most of them were around her age, but they glanced at the three with hungry eyes.

Holly tried not to shiver as she, Anabel, and Kris approached.

The Trainers looked up at the group, but Holly noticed they weren't focusing on her.

Instead, all eyes looked straight to her tether.

A prickle of dread ran down Holly's spine as one Trainer called out. "Are you a dog, and is that your owner?"

Before Holly could respond, another trainer taunted. "Of course she's a dog! Why else would she have a leash?" The other Trainer quickly made dog noises, and drawled. "Here doggie, wanna a meaty treat?"

Before Holly could respond, she heard the high-pitched voice of another Trainer. "No, that's not a dog, that's a Pokémon! What did the woman use to catch it? A Human Ball?"

A final voice rang out like a bell. "She didn't use any ball to catch it, because no one would have a Pokémon that weak!" A chorus of laughter pierced Holly's ears, and she tried her hardest to wipe away the tears stinging her vision.

She would let those bullies win! But still… To be reminded of everything she'd done… And to now have the tether physically showing it to the world…

It was all too much…

It hurt too much…

She saw Anabel had stepped forward, but it didn't seem to intimidate the Trainers any.

Just when the woman was about to say something, a flame flew through the air. It landed at the Trainer's feet, and the scattered in fear.

Even Anabel's eyes widened in shock as Kris stepped up. Both of her feet were firmly on the ground, and her eyes blazed with rage. Her Delphox was now carrying its flaming stick, and it burned just as brightly as its Trainer's eyes. The opposing Trainers backed away in fear, and Kris's scorching gaze swept over them all.

Holly thought she would destroy the entire place just by looking at it.

Kris's voice boomed throughout the area, so that everyone on the bridge could hear. "Taunt her again, and I will burn this entire bridge down."

Holly only had to take one look into Kris's blazing eyes to know that she meant it.

Holly started trembling, but she knew it was not because of those Trainers.

Kris was someone so strong she could command any Pokémon she liked. Who knew what she would do them? Who knew what she would do Holly?

Thinking about herself, Holly realized one thing didn't make sense.

Kris clearly didn't like her, and refused to defend her when she found that she had nearly killed her own Pokémon. Looking back, the older Trainer had no reason to. After all, Holly had attacked her when she was defenseless.

And yet…

Here she was now, about to burn down a bridge to stop a bunch of bullies tormenting Holly.

She knew she was taking a risk. She knew she would be in trouble with the League. Yet, she had attacked anyway.

Holly found her voice, and shakily asked. "Kris, why are you…"

She responded with her firm, commanding voice, and Holly couldn't resist the urge to shiver again. "Taking away your freedom was the punishment. Public humiliation was not."

Holly glanced again into Kris's rage filled eyes, hoping that that was indeed the answer.

But once again, she couldn't detect the older Trainer's pain. It was the same jammed signal, as always.

Yet, though she couldn't detect the source of the older Trainer's fury, it was clear that there was also something else in her eyes. Holly tried to figure it out, but her vision was filled with the terrified trainers.

The Trainers shrunk further and further back against the bridge, until some of them banged into each other. Fear filled their eyes, and she thought she could see at least one vomiting over the side. Even Anabel had backed away, as if she was afraid even to touch the one she had been close to before.

The Trainers were clearly in pain, yet all Holly could focus on was Kris.

It was at that point that Holly realized what was going on.

Holly gulped and trembled.

She hadn't ever seen this emotion before, but she had heard of what it was.

This wasn't rage.

This wasn't sadness.

This wasn't even fear.

This wasn't pain.

No, this was _hate._

Pure, unbridled, hate.

The most powerful emotion that Holly could think of. And the most terrifying.

And what made it even more frightening was that she was standing right in front of it.

But what had happened to Kris that she would automatically hate a bunch of child Trainers just because they bullied someone? What had happened that would make the older Trainer threaten to burn a bridge down, and probably keep her word?

Clearly, this wasn't just about Holly…

But then, who was this about?

Holly forced herself to look as Kris continued speaking.

"Fools, did your parents teach you any decency?"

When no one responded, Kris yelled.

"Answer me!"

Slowly, the children staggered forward.

They still wore looks of fear on their faces, but that look of fear soon diminished.

Holly wondered why, then noticed the children were looking directly at Kris's twisted legs.

"Oh look, the puppy has a pet cripple." The children jeered and howled as another yelled.

"Look, she is so crippled that she has to rely on her Pokémon to walk!"

Holly heard another Trainer cut through the chaos. "Look at all those psychic powers! Who the heck floats with those? No one can be scared of you with how weird you are!"

Yet another Trainer burst through the group. "Why don't you come down and battle us, weird lady? Oh, you probably can't, because you're crippled!"

Kris's hatred remained in her eyes, and if anything it burned even stronger. Holly wondered if she would take the offer. She had to, if hated the bullies that much.

But before the disabled Trainer could speak, Anabel walked up.

Her eyes contained their own icy fury as she yelled. "I am a member of the International Police, and I'll not tolerate this kind of behavior. Let us pass."

A young male, obviously the leader, let out a hyena-like laugh. "Cops don't scare us! They never come here! We're the Nugget Gang! You can't pass through the bridge without paying our toll! And for you, the toll is battle!"

Anabel had a rueful look on her face. "The Nugget Gang… I should've known…"

Holly blinked. How did Anabel know these bullies?

Holly may have been frightened of Anabel before, but she worked up the courage to ask. "The Nugget Gang?"

Anabel nodded.

"They're a gang of teenagers who recently took up residence on Nugget Bridge. They're forcing everyone to pay a toll, and bullying those who don't. The International Police never went after them, because we figured they were rather small time."

A grave tone entered her voice as Anabel stated.

"I see now that assumption was a mistake."

Holly shakily tensed at Anabel's next words.

"Holly, get ready. This is your chance to grow stronger."

Yet Holly couldn't stop shaking.

She wanted to be beat these bullies.

She wanted to prove to them she was not a dog.

She wanted to grow stronger.

But how could she do that when they were right there, mocking her?

How could she do that when she was tethered to Anabel?

Holly suddenly felt a push forward, and Anabel coldly stated.

"If you do not let us pass, then my friend Holly will battle you."

The gesture was meant to be intimidating, but the Trainers still howled with laughter.

The young male who led them took a step forward. "Oh no, we don't fight dogs."

He glanced straight at Kris. "We'll fight _her._ "

Holly's face drained of color, and even Anabel looked shocked.

A simple street gang would fight Kris? Who knew what the disabled Trainer would do to them? With the way she felt, she'd probably kill them all!

Kris's eyes still blazed with hatred, as the young male stepped up even closer. Holly thought she would burn him down, but the older trainer did nothing. Instead, the leader examined her, as though he was looking for something.

Holly blinked.

What could he be looking for? It wasn't like any of them knew Kris…

Suddenly, the Trainer's eyes blazed with rage.

His voice boomed across the bridge, and Holly couldn't help shrinking back.

"I've heard of you! You took down several of our own! You made us suffer, and now you must pay!"

The other trainers adopted similar angry glares, and they pierced Kris like a bunch of daggers.

Yet there was no mistaking Anabel's surprise, and she shouted. "What?"

Holly could feel her own eyes going wide.

How was that possible?

What did those bullies mean?

Animal had said they were a recent gang, so Kris couldn't have had contact with them unless she decided to destroy them before.

Holly supposed that was a possibility.

But things didn't add up.

None of the Trainers knew Kris's name, and they didn't even recognize her until they got close to her. And everything they were aware of was apparently based off of hearsay.

So Kris had probably never passed through here when they were there.

Perhaps she passed through earlier on her journeys?

But that wouldn't make sense either.

The Trainers were all around Holly's age, and that would make them much too young to be traveling at the time Kris started. If any of them were even born yet.

Yet, clearly, they knew her from somewhere.

But how?

And what did Kris have to pay for?

Holly glanced back at the older Trainer again.

Her hatred had diminished, instead replaced by simple rage. Yet Holly detected regret flashing in Kris's eyes.

What did Kris have to be regretful for? And if she was taking down bullies, why was she so regretful?

Yet Holly detected no remorse in the older Trainer's voice as she spoke.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. But I will not battle."

Holly's eyes went wide. What was the point of accepting a challenge if Kris wasn't going to battle?

Anabel's eyes also went wide, and Holly wasn't sure the woman knew what Kris was doing anymore.

But the disabled trainer kept her cool as she continued.

"Street gang or not, you deserve a fair fight. But I can't give that to you. I am far too strong."

Holly blinked. Why would Kris give bullies fair anything? They didn't deserve that!

Holly gritted her teeth.

Maybe it was because Kris was secretly a bully herself.

Holly never believed that more than she did now.

But Kris's next words made her blood run cold.

"This girl, Holly, is closer to your strength. And she could use more. So she will battle in my place."

Holly's eyes were wide, and she felt her throat go dry.

She couldn't battle those bullies! Now when the subject of their taunts was right beside her!

And she certainly couldn't be controlled by another one!

Anabel slowly pushed her forward, seemingly broken out of her daze. Holly could feel the tether lengthening, but she paid it no mind.

"Go, Holly. You have to fight."

Yet laughs erupted from the opposing Trainers, and it filled the entire area.

They stared straight at Kris, mockery evident in their eyes.

"So you're fighting with the dog. You coward!"

They turned to Holly, who suddenly couldn't stop shaking.

One of the girls fixed her cruel eyes on Holly.

"Well, puppy, will you obey your owner?"

Holly's face went pale, and she shut her eyes.

Here she was, the chance to face some bullies.

The chance to take them down.

The chance to keep others safe.

And yet…

She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

Not when she truly was like a dog trailing after its owner…

Not when she had no retorts…

Not one another, bigger bully, controlled every aspect of her journey…

With that in mind, Holly shook her head, again trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She sniffled, hoping her nose would not run.

Yet the bullies only jeered more.

They all faced Kris, and their leader stated "See, you're so low that even a dog won't fight for you!"

One of the other Trainers chimed in. "Fitting, considering what you did."

The laughter filled the air as they howled, and Holly could not stop her eyes from stinging.

It was true! There were bullies in front of her, and she couldn't stop them!

She truly was a dog!

Holly could hear the words of a female Trainer fly through the air. "So doggy, how does it feel to be chained to your owner, yet be unable to do anything? Pretty terrible, huh?"

Holly couldn't see the bullies anymore as her vision swam.

Instead, hot tears ran down her face.

She had wanted to stand up to those horrible bullies, but not when everything they said was true!

Now, she had nothing to stand up against!

Now, she was completely helpless!

Holly backed up, and would've fallen into Anabel had the woman not caught her.

A sharp gaze entered Anabel's eyes, and it seemed as though she wanted to say something.

However, Kris stepped up instead.

Her Delphox's flame burned brightly, but Pokémon did not move to attack.

Holly couldn't see much at this point, and given Kris's anger, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Holly was sure her next command would be fire, as Kris ordered her Pokémon to burn the bridge down.

However, Kris's next words had nothing to do with fire.

Instead, they were eerily calm.

"I have no choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -Not much to say here without spoiling, so have a prompt instead.
> 
> Nugget Bridge is to the north of Cerulean and draws in many people. However, a local gang of teenagers have chosen to take it over, calling themselves the Nugget Gang. Now, innocent people cannot pass without paying the toll. The only way to stop the Gang is to defeat them all in battle.
> 
> It's also worth noting that players can choose to fight however many Trainers and whatever Pokémon they want, but if they want to see the area beyond the Nugget Bridge, they must defeat at least three. However, this area the Nugget Bridge and all areas surrounding it are optional.


	25. Will to Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, though. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and check the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

24: Will to Fight

Holly found herself shaking, and her eyes were wide.

What did Kris mean by "I have no choice?"

Was she going to set the bridge on fire after all?

Was she going to attack with her Pokémon?

Kris's next words made Holly's blood run cold.

"If Holly will not fight… then I shall use her Pokémon."

Holly let out a gasp, and shook so hard she nearly fell over. She couldn't stop her blurry vision as hot tears made their way down her face.

Kris couldn't use her Pokémon! That would be stealing, and make the older Trainer a thief! And a thief would be a criminal!

Holly dried her vision enough to glance at Anabel.

Surely the woman would do something! It was her duty to enforce the law!

Yet the woman simply stared, shock still written on her face. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but there was no response. Holly thought Anabel would make a move, but there was nothing.

Holly blinked, not believing her eyes.

Anabel was a Frontier Brain, one of the strongest Trainers in the world!

Was she truly no match for Kris and her Pokémon?

And if Anabel wasn't, then who was?

Was anyone?

It didn't seem like it.

But then…

If no one was a match for Kris, what was the outcome of the coming battle?

Holly didn't have time to ponder these thoughts very long as Kris's voice tore her from them.

The older Trainer glanced at her Delphox, and her next command made Holly's blood run cold.

"Google, please give me Holly's Poké Balls."

Holly gasped, and a severe expression crossed Anabel's face.

Whether it was because of Kris's order, or because of Holly's refusal, she couldn't tell.

But she did know that Kris's Pokémon couldn't possibly follow such an order!

An honest Trainer did not steal from another!

And the Pokémon must have known what would happen if they stole!

Surely they must realize this was a bad idea!

Holly gave the Pokémon a pleading look, hoping it would reconsider.

But the Delphox's eyes held no sympathy as they filled with psychic power.

Holly could feel her Poké Balls being ripped off her belt, and she let out a scream.

She tried desperately to grab at them with her hands, but she was far too slow.

Now, the Poké Balls flew through the air, making no sound as they latched somewhere onto Kris's clothing. The older Trainer's eyes held no expression, her gaze the same intense one she had used when Holly met her.

Tears overtook Holly's vision now, and she howled so loudly she was sure even those back in the city could hear.

It was one thing not to be able to use her own Pokémon, but to have them stolen in front of her?

And to be able to do nothing about it?

What would she do?

What could she do?

Holly wanted to be able to stop Kris.

Holly wanted to be able to fight.

Holly wanted her Pokémon back, and to be able to flee from the Bridge.

But she couldn't.

Not when Kris was so strong she could take on even Anabel.

Not when she had taken away Holly's Pokémon.

Not when she was tethered to Anabel, and every sense of freedom was lost.

So, all Holly do was cry, tears growing louder and more numerous every minute.

She expected to hear the place filled with the cruel laughter of the Bridge Trainers, or perhaps Anabel would comfort her.

But instead there was only an eerie silence.

Holly saw through her blurred vision that the Bridge trainers stared at Kris. Their eyes were wide in shock, faces pale. Yet Kris swept her intense gaze over all of them, the fiery hatred never leaving her eyes.

Holly wondered why Kris didn't just destroy the Trainers themselves outright.

In fact, she didn't even attack.

Instead, she stood, waiting expectantly.

Holly wondered if there was anything to wait for. After all, couldn't Kris attack while she had the advantage?

Eventually, the other Trainers seemed to have recovered from their shock and stepped forward.

Yet their shock was soon replaced by their mockery, and Holly clapped her hands her ears as the same laughter from before filled the air.

Yet it was almost worthless.

The Bridge trainers pointed at Kris, and, try as she might to block them out, Holly could still hear the other Trainers' cruel taunts.

"So your fighting with the dog's Pokémon. Are you truly a Pokémon Trainer? Or just a pathetic rookie? " A young male drawled, and he did not give Kris time to answer.

Instead, a female voice pierced the air.

"Only five Pokémon? No, the cripple can't be a Pokémon trainer if she has to rely on a dog! And of course she's a rookie! Only a rookie would be that stupid!"

Another young male continued the conversation. "Well, since they're the dog's Pokémon, I say the dog isn't a true Trainer either! Of course, the dog's a rookie! And I forgot, dogs can't even be Trainers!"

He made barking noises at Holly. "Isn't that right, doggy?"

Holly could hardly see the male Trainer as her vision swam in hot tears.

She made no effort to hide what was happening as she sobbed noisily. She could feel her sinuses stuff, and nausea gripped her stomach.

The tears dripped onto the bridge, but Holly paid no attention as she could feel the grit on her face. Snot dripped out of her nose, staining her clothes and face.

Holly knew she was too old for that, but she didn't even try to wipe it away.

The want came again.

The want to prove herself…

The want to make things stop…

Yet she still couldn't…

Not when she was rooted to the spot…

Not when her tears overtook everything…

She heard Anabel walk up, and thought the woman would offer her a handkerchief.

But what she said made Holly's blood run cold.

"You know, Holly does have one more Pokémon."

Even in her sorry state, Holly let out a whimper.

But the woman only look back at Holly, and Holly did not miss the severe and disgusted look on her face.

Holly only shivered, even though it wasn't cold.

Anabel couldn't mean…

She wouldn't…

Yet Holly couldn't finish her panicked thoughts, as she saw Anabel grab something red and white.

With a nod, she tossed it over to Kris.

The older Trainer looked at the woman curiously, before giving a silent command to her Delphox.

Psychic power radiated from it again, as the Pokémon seized the capsule. The capsule was engulfed in the same psychic power, freezing in midair. In another second, it flew over to Kris's belt.

The older Trainer's eyes became sharp again, as she turned back to her opponents.

Yet Holly couldn't resist screaming. Her stomach was doing cartwheels, and she knew what was coming next.

Luckily, Anabel did too. Yet there was still no gentleness.

Anabel tugged on the tether, grabbing Holly's shoulders. Rapidly, the woman guided and dragged Holly over to the edge of the bridge.

Holly stuck her hands out, barely able to see as more tears fell. Yet somehow her hands smacked into the hard railing of the bridge. Anabel's own hand switched to Holly's neck as the woman forced her head down.

Holly opened her mouth, and the contents of her stomach emptied into the water below. Somehow, Holly could hear a muffled splash.

She shook more than a leaf, and would've fallen if Anabel's other hand didn't have a firm grip over her back.

Dark thoughts rattled around in Holly's head.

This couldn't be happening!

Torracat couldn't be in the hands of some rogue Trainer, denying Holly her own Pokémon before her very eyes!

And even when the battle was finished, the others would act like Torracat wasn't hers to begin with! That couldn't be!

And Torracat couldn't follow the commands of some random Trainer! She must have known it wouldn't listen to her!

But Holly was torn from her thoughts as Anabel forced her head back up. The woman thrust a few handkerchiefs into Holly's hands. She gratefully blew her nose and wiped her tears.

Perhaps Anabel was her side after all?

But Anabel quashed that thought with the grave look in her eyes. Holly shivered as her icy gaze pierced straight through her.

She wanted to say something, but found she couldn't dare. Instead, her hand shot out behind her, protectively grabbing the bridge.

Instead, Anabel shook her head, and tugged on the tether. Holly howled as she was dragged back towards the others.

She shook her head.

This was the last thing she wanted to see! Who knew what Kris would do?

But Anabel left her no choice.

The woman stopped near the center of the bridge, close to where the conflict was taking place.

"Watch." She commanded coldly.

Holly shook her head, tears threatening to spill over again.

She couldn't watch this! She just couldn't!

Yet Anabel left with no choice. The woman placed her hands on both sides of Holly's face, forcing her to stare.

Kris was still fixing the Trainers with their intense gaze, until one of them spoke. It was one of the males, and his voice was still in a high-pitched drawl.

"So the dog has six Pokémon! Good for it!"

A female joined in. "But will six Pokémon enough to beat all of us? I don't think so!"

Holly winced as another male Trainer joined the chorus.

"Six Pokémon or not, you still have to pay the toll. In battle. Anyone has to battle regardless of who they are."

Yet Kris seemed unperturbed by their words, and her hateful gaze had been replaced by the intense commanding aura Holly had seen before. "I will, so long as it teaches you a lesson."

Holly cringed and tried to duck away from the laughter of the Trainers, but Anabel held her in place.

"Teach us a lesson? Who's going to get taught a lesson after this? Certainly not us! And not by some cripple!" A male Trainer stepped up, still snickering.

Kris's intense gaze remained as she focused on the Trainers. "Enough talk. Let us begin."

One of the male Trainers stepped up, still snickering. "This should be over quickly!"

Kris remained indifferent as her opponent tossed a Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Caterpie!"

In a flash of light, a bug appeared. This bug looked like a green caterpillar, but it had a yellow underside. It stared at Kris with big black eyes, red antennae twitching.

Yet Holly couldn't focus on the Caterpie. Instead, Kris's next words made her stiffen.

"Let's go, Torracat."

At this, Holly screamed. Anabel let out a hiss, but Holly didn't care. The tears flowed again, freely down Holly's face. This time, Anabel did not wipe them away.

How could Kris do that?

She couldn't use Torracat in front of Holly! She just couldn't!

That would be too cruel!

And yet, she was. The disabled Trainer didn't even look towards Holly at the sound of the scream, nor did she pay any attention to Anabel. Instead, she calmly held a Poké Ball and tossed it in the air.

The catlike Pokémon appeared with a yowl, and its opponent seemed to shrink away. It glanced around wildly, and its eyes widened when it saw Holly.

Holly yelled. "No, Torracat! Don't listen to her! Come back to me!"

Anabel was finally broken from her trance, giving Holly a resounding slap.

"Torracat, do as Kris says. Holly is not your Trainer now."

Holly let out another scream. She was met by another slap, but she didn't care.

No matter what happened, she was Torracat's Trainer! Surely it would realize that and refuse to fight!

Even now, Torracat looked hesitant, glancing back and forth between Kris and Holly. Holly could see confusion written in its eyes, with a tinge of sadness.

Holly resisted the urge to cry out.

Did it know what she had done?

With so many people contacted, Holly didn't think there was a person who didn't.

Anabel made no move, and Kris simply continued to stand calmly. Even the Delphox, so freely throwing fire before, did nothing.

Yet while Kris was calm, her opponent certainly wasn't.

The male Trainer stamped his foot on the ground in annoyance. Exasperation was present in gaze, mixed in the burning of impatient rage. "Fight or surrender!"

Kris met his gaze evenly. "I'll do neither until my Pokémon is ready. There is no reason for sending a Pokémon into battle if it does not wish to fight."

Indeed, Torracat didn't look like it wanted to fight, continuing to glance between Kris and Holly.

Kris's voice took on a commanding tone as she stated. "Torracat, if you do not fight with me now, then you'll be back with Anabel. Who knows when you will be able to battle after that, if at all?"

Torracat lashed its tail, as if it was considering what Kris had said.

But it didn't have to think very long.

Within minutes, it set its paws firmly on the ground. Its eyes glowed as it faced its opponent, and the Caterpie only shrunk back further. Torracat let out another hiss, and Kris approvingly nodded.

Holly blinked and the tears continued coming.

To think that Torracat had ignored her so easily! All for a Trainer didn't know! All for chance to battle!

It could not have forgotten the journey together! It just couldn't of!

And yet, as Holly's first Pokémon stood at Kris's side, Holly wondered if everything had gone up in smoke.

Or fire.

Like the ones Torracat was about to shoot at Kris's command. The disabled Trainer pointed at her opponent.

"Torracat, Ember."

Torracat opened its mouth and tiny red-orange flames shot out of it. They engulfed the Caterpie, and within minutes, it lay defeated.

Torracat let out a victory roar, and Holly thought Kris would praise it.

But instead, the older trainer just responded pensively. "How strange… This Torracat doesn't have the energy… Doesn't that mean…"

Yet the male Trainer interrupted her thoughts.

"No one cares what that means! Switch out your Pokémon, or continue!"

The older Trainer remain undeterred.

"Ah, apologies. Let's continue, Torracat."

Torracat let out another roar, and its opponent threw another Poké Ball.

"Go, Weedle!"

Another bug appeared on the field, and this one was brown. Its strikingly red dots on its body matched its nose. It had a white sharp barb on its head and tail.

It glared threateningly at Torracat, waiving its barb at the fire Pokémon.

Yet Torracat didn't back down, instead sizing up its opponent. Its golden eyes glittered as it waited for the next command.

Luckily, Kris was ready to give it.

"Again, Torracat."

The Pokémon shot out its flames the second time, and Weedle was surrounded by a raging inferno. As soon as the fire cleared, and it also lay defeated.

The male Trainer quickly recalled his Pokémon, but did not retreat from the battle.

And while Holly did not see the desperation burning in his eyes, she could hear it in his voice.

The battle could not go on for much longer.

"Metapod, we can win this!"

With that, the trainer tossed the Poké Ball into the air. A bug materialized, but didn't look much stronger than its brethren. It was a green cocoon, and it moved so little Holly feared it dead. However, there was a sign of life, as its white and black eyes blinked lazily.

But laziness did not stop Kris for making a move.

"Once more, Torracat," Holly thought she almost sounded bored, but she didn't blame her with a battle so simple and easy.

Of course, who knew how many battles Kris had actually fought? Maybe she'd fought hundreds just like this.

Regardless, the familiar flames were summoned, and for a third time, Torracat's opponent hit the ground.

Desperation changed to fear, and the opposing Trainer's voice became high-pitched.

"Kakuna, turn this around!"

A final bug emerged from a thrown Poké Ball. It was yellow, with sharp black eyes pointed at Torracat.

Yet soon those eyes would see nothing.

The last thing Holly registered before the battle ended was Kris's cold, harsh, command. "Finish it, Torracat."

Torracat let out a cry before shooting its flames for one final time. The Kakuna didn't even move, and it quickly crashed to the ground.

Holly felt herself beginning to follow. Her legs grew weak, her tears more numerous, and her cries louder. Snot dribbled out her nose, but she could not grab a handkerchief. Holly's hands flailed as she tried to steady herself, but in the end, it was useless. Holly wanted to stop her fall, but she couldn't see. Instead, her vision only swam with tears as the ground hurtled towards her. Holly could feel Anabel preparing to catch her, but it was too late. Holly could also feel the tug of the tether, but only winced as she hit the ground hard.

Surprisingly, the other Trainers did not laugh, but she suspected the reason why was because there were all afraid of the wrath of Kris. She wondered how long the fear would last, but she knew hers still did.

Yet there was something more terrifying than Kris…

Something that hurt more than her wounds which stung from the fall…

And that was seeing Torracat commanded by another Trainer…

Obeying that other Trainer…

Acting like she didn't exist even though she was right there…

Even though she had started her journey with it…

The sight of that was enough to make Holly scream again. Her screams echoed throughout the entire bridge, but it was not mocking laughter that greeted her.

Instead, she felt more handkerchiefs thrust into her hands. Holly wiped her tears and nose, only to be met by the stern eyes of Anabel.

The woman bore into Holly, throwing her free hand under her chin.

She forced her to look her in the eyes, a severe tone in her voice.

"You want this to stop?"

Weakly, Holly nodded.

She would do anything to make it stop!

The humiliation…

Having her Pokémon used by a stranger…

And most of all, not even owning one of them…

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly could see Kris looking at her curiously.

Was the older Trainer interested in the outcome, or interested in continuing battle?

Holly could see across from her, none of the other Trainers moved. All had shock and fear written on their faces, and none dared take a step.

Yet Kris didn't seem to care about the ones she held hostage, and only watched Holly intently.

Holly was aware of Anabel watching too, almost expectantly.

But no matter her strength, Holly couldn't speak. Instead, she looked Anabel with pleading eyes.

Anabel shook her head.

"You want this to stop? Then, you know what to do, Holly."

Holly shook her head.

She didn't know what to do!

What could she do?

Yet Anabel showed no sympathy, as she continued speaking in her severe tone.

"Holly, if you want this to stop, then you have to fight. So stand up, and get into battle."

Yet Holly shook her head again.

How could she going to battle, when her every move was controlled by someone else?

How could she fight against bullies, when she was controlled by a bully herself?

Anabel continued. "Holly, I understand you don't want Kris to command you. But it's part of the punishment, and only you can stop it. Not me. Not Kris. Only you."

Holly shuddered.

How could she stop what was happening by being someone else's dog?

She kept shaking her head, but Anabel didn't stop.

"Holly, your freedom was what was taken away, and only you can earn it back."

Holly flinched.

Her freedom…

She did want it back…

And the only way to stop all this…

Was to regain her freedom…

And yet…

Could she truly regain her freedom by being under the control of someone else?

Was it worth having everything decided for her, with freedom only being a distant promise?

Her mind flashed back to Anabel, stating that she could have her freedom back if she behaved…

Was being under the control of someone else truly behaving?

Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't.

But if it wasn't, then…

Another memory pierced Holly's brain as she recalled Anabel asking what a true Trainer would do.

Well, what did a true Trainer do?

A true Trainer would fight, regardless of the opponent.

A true Trainer would protect others with the Pokémon, no matter the situation.

A true Trainer would use any Pokémon, no matter who they were.

And behaving meant being a true Trainer.

And that meant…

That being a true Trainer would give Holly her freedom back.

So that meant she would fight. No matter how much it hurt.

Holly shakily tried to stand up, and Anabel helped her to her feet.

The woman's eyes held no emotion as Holly inched closer to the other Trainers. The only movement, other than Holly's own steps, was Anabel extending the tether as she moved further away.

Holly couldn't stop herself from shaking as all eyes were upon her. The Trainers still held their mocking looks, but they didn't dare speak. Kris still had them captive, but the other Trainer now watched with intense interest.

Holly tried not to flinch as she moved close to her, eventually stopping slightly in front of the disabled Trainer.

Now she was across from all of the Bridge Trainers.

Close enough to lock eyes with all of them.

Holly couldn't entrap them in a hateful gaze like Kris had done.

But she could still grab their attention.

Holly took a deep breath, and spoke her fateful decision.

"I will fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So Holly chooses to fight the Bridge Trainers, and is a bit of Kris in action. However, Kris will not be seen battling much in this story, mainly because the RP focuses on Holly. This is also because, as Kris states, she is too strong to fight the majority of the Trainers Holly is encountering.
> 
> -Also, a little bit about the Nugget Bridge. In Kthe games, the player has to fight seven Trainers in a row (although they can heal between battles). Defeating all seven Trainers grants access to the land beyond, and the player earns a Nugget (hence the name Nugget Bridge). There is also someone at the end of the bridge that will ask them if they want to join Team Rocket. The player automatically refuses and battles them. The Nugget Bridge appears in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow as well as their remakes. It also appears in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, as well as the remakes for these games. There is a tribute to it in Sun and Moon, although it is completely optional and more lighthearted.
> 
> -For this RP, I will be doing all seven battles. However, this means the battles will be fast, and less descriptive than what I would normally do. It's also worth noting that the Pokémon the Nugget Bridge Trainers use vary depending on what games they are fought in. I will be using the sets from the Red, Blue, and Yellow remakes, Firered and Leafgreen.


	26. Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! Bit of a warning, this is the longest chapter in the work so far. Mainly, as the title states, because of all the battles. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

25\. Combat

Holly shivered, and was suddenly aware of Kris speaking.

"You'll battle as my representative? Are you certain?"

Holly nodded firmly.

Anything to command her own Pokémon!

Anything to get her freedom back!

Kris responded. "In that case…"

Rapidly, the older Trainer recalled Torracat. Before she finished her sentence, she nodded to her Delphox.

The glow of psychic power once again appeared in the Pokémon's eyes. Holly couldn't resist smiling in relief as her Poké Balls sailed back to her belt.

Yet her face hardened again as she noticed one of them flying back to Anabel.

Torracat.

Holly clenched her fist. She had to get it back!

But, she supposed, this was the start.

By now, Kris had stepped back. And it seemed as though the other Trainers were broken from their spell.

Their mocking laughs now filled the air and the male from before jeered.

"And now the dog wants to fight! Too scared before, doggie?"

Holly resisted the urge to cry again, taking the bravest face she could muster.

She had to take down these bullies, for the people of Cerulean and for herself!

And if only because Kris had ordered her to fight!

Yet the Bridge Trainers still taunted and laughed. Holly tried to stand her ground, but couldn't help feeling a sense of confusion.

Why weren't any of them going into battle? She'd said she'd fight as Kris's representative…

Yet the male from before still wore a sneer on his face. "We don't fight dogs. We fight only real Trainers!"

A female's drawling pierced the air as she stared straight at Kris. "Yeah! Who's scared now, huh?"

The older Trainer retained her intense gaze, not saying a word. However, Holly could see Anabel clenching her fists.

She must've been annoyed at how ridiculous this was getting! They should have been at the Cape long time ago!

But if the Trainers refused to battle, how would they pass? Fighting was the only way through!

Suddenly, Kris stepped up. Holly's eyes went wide and she looked around in confusion. Even Anabel appeared perplexed.

What was Kris going to do? Had changed her mind?

The other trainers stared straight at Kris, suddenly at attention.

But Kris ignored them. Instead, she turned to her Pokémon.

"You know what to do."

Holly's eyes went wide.

Was she going to take the Poké Balls again? After Holly had already promised to fight?

Holly shivered again.

Anything but that!

Psychic power again radiated in the Delphox's eyes.

But not a shred of it was pointed towards Holly's Pokémon.

Instead, Holly felt the psychic power surround her.

Holly let out a yelp as the energy took hold. It felt as though all of it was concentrated at her head. She wanted so desperately to grab it, but the powers prevented her from moving.

She saw Anabel frantically rush toward her, but Kris's Pokémon kept back.

Holly blinked, eyes wide.

What was the point of excluding Anabel? Surely Kris would tell her something?

Holly wished the psychic powers would let her shiver.

What was going on?

All of a sudden, Holly felt the familiar sensation of something coming out of her. A prickle of dread ran down her back.

The sensation now was the same one that Anabel had used with the tether.

And Holly knew Kris had full control over her every action.

So was this another tether?

Was her bid to get her freedom ripped away from her?

Holly didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted it to end.

But it didn't end.

The psychic power held her in place. Holly tried to scream, and found that she couldn't.

Was she going to be trapped by psychic power forever? What was the point of holding her here? Was she going to be restrained like before?

Suddenly, the sensation stopped, and Holly was aware of Kris's voice.

" _Hello. Can you hear me?"_

Holly glanced around. Where had Kris spoken from? It didn't seem like anywhere Holly knew…

Holly finally found Kris still standing across from the mass of stunned onlookers.

But the older Trainer's mouth was firmly closed.

So how had she spoken before?

Holly didn't have time to ponder the thought as Kris spoke again.

" _Testing, testing, 123! Earth to Holly! Hello, are you alive in there?"_

Holly blinked. Kris was speaking in that same strange way she had before. And she clearly wanted Holly to respond.

But Holly wasn't entirely sure how.

Or even if she could.

Could she really use that same strange manner of speaking?

Holly supposed she had no choice.

So she responded without moving her mouth. _"Yes, I can hear you. But how…"_

Her sentence trailed off Kris let out a laugh.

" _You've never communicated telepathically before? I'm surprised. I know both Anabel and Erika have Psychic type Pokémon."_

Holly's eyes went wide.

Her mother did have Psychic Pokémon, but they never communicated with her. And there was that one friend that was a psychic, but she'd never tried either…

And now…

This is what it was like to communicate with one's mind?

Holly expected to be something mystical and magical, but really, it was more like a telephone call where no one spoke.

How strange…

Everyone spoke so highly of it…

And yet…

Holly couldn't help feeling a twinge of anger. This was most certainly an invasion of privacy! Kris could have at least asked…

But then, if she didn't ask…

Maybe they weren't communicating with their minds after all?

Holly figured she might as well pose the question.

" _So are we communicating with our minds?"_

Kris's answer, however, was dripping with sarcasm.

" _No, we're communicating with our mouths that happen to be frozen. Or we are just randomly imagining we're communicating."_

Holly winced at the sharp tone. She could do without it. Perhaps Kris had gotten tired of explaining things.

Kris's exasperated tone continued as she explained further _. "Yes, we are communicating with our minds. That's what telepathy does."_

Holly wondered if anyone could hear them, yet right now everyone seemed to be focused on her and Kris. Holly caught sight of Anabel. The woman still had her fist clenched and her teeth gritted.

Holly wasn't sure what she was angry about, and wondered if she knew what was going on.

She blurted out. _"Can anyone hear us?"_

Kris responded an even tone. _"Only if you want them to, or rather, if I want to. I'm the one in charge of the connection, so I can control who hears you and who doesn't. Right now, no one can hear us, but the psychic powers are still on. So they know we are talking."_

Holly found herself finally clenching her fist.

That's right! Kris still had control over everything!

So she must've done this as a means to control her! And she still had the final say over what Holly did!

But the older trainer didn't have any control over psychic powers…

So how did she…

Kris seemed to sense the question Holly was asking as she responded in an exasperated tone of voice. _"I have a Psychic Pokémon right next to me, Holly. Psychic Pokémon use telepathy. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out I made the connection."_

Holly nodded, wanting to slap her forehead. Of course, service Pokémon could do _that_ for Kris too. As if the disabled Trainer needed another way to get someone's attention.

But then another thought pierced Holly's mind.

"But why did you…"

" _It's part of the punishment, because I control what you do in battle. Shouting at you might be fine for wild Pokémon battles, but it's different for battles with Trainers. Trainers can understand exactly what I tell you, so they might use my words against you before you can even make a move. And that's hardly fair. After all, what's the point of having a battle if your opponent figures out the strategy before you even use it?"_

Holly scowled.

Since when did Kris even care about fairness? If she did, she would not have given Holly commands in battle, or even set up this stupid connection!

But now Kris was laughing again.

" _Come to think of it, I don't even know if shouting commands at you with safe with wild Pokémon. Given my "talent", who knows what they might be hearing?"_

She stopped laughing and continued. _"From now on, I will be communicating with you like this whenever you go into a battle. The connection will last until your punishment is over. So you'd best get used to it."_

Holly's eyes burned with rage as she protested. _"But…!"_

First her physical freedom…

That her freedom of choice…

And now her mind? Her freedom to think thoughts?

But Kris pretended not to hear.

" _Oh, looks like you have some battles to finish. Better get back into them! See you soon!"_

In an action so fast Holly let out a yelp, the sensation of the mental tether vanished from her head. Holly felt she could move her own limbs again, but she could also still feel the psychic energy surrounding her.

Holly groaned. Kris clearly wasn't done.

Holly quickly glanced back at Anabel, and the woman still wore a severe expression on her face. Whether it was because of Kris's method of communication, or Holly's response to it, Holly couldn't tell.

But what she could decipher was that Kris was speaking to the Bridge Trainers.

"No, I still won't fight. But I have established a psychic link with the one who will represent me. With that, she will follow my every order. Is this acceptable?"

The male Trainer looked deep in thought. Holly wondered if he would reconsider.

But he continued.

"Well, I guess if you're telling her everything, then it is the same as having you battle... Besides, if you both fight, then we can take you both down!"

The laughter of the Trainers filled the air again as one of the females stated. "Oh look, poor little doggie has to do everything its owner says! Little doggie want a treat?"

Another male Trainer jeered. "Of course, the cripple can't fight, so she has to send her dog to go play fetch!"

The Trainers continued to laugh, and Holly couldn't resist cringing.

Could she really do this?

Suddenly, Kris stepped up.

"Let's just get this over with."

One of the female Trainers continued laughing she faced Holly.

"This will be nice and quick." She held a Poké Ball in her hand, tossing it into the air.

"Go, Pidgey!"

A small bird erupted onto the battlefield, letting out a piercing squawk. It had brown feathers, although the ones under it were tan. It had black eyes, with pink talons. The talons matched its pink beak.

Before Holly could make a move, she heard a Kris's voice in her head.

" _Holly, use Pikachu. One Thundershock should be enough to take it out."_

Holly nodded, Pikachu's Poké Ball in her hand.

But before she could even start to fight, Kris suddenly adopted a look of surprise. Her eyes were wide and she began to speak. "That… Pidgey. It has that energy… That means it's weaker…"

Holly blinked in surprise.

How could an energy make Pokémon weak?

Yet she didn't have much time to ponder, as the female Trainer stamped her foot.

"How dare you call my Pidgey weak? Send out one of your Pokémon, now!"

Holly held the Poké Ball in her hand. "Go, Pikachu!"

Her Pokémon appeared, immediately going into its combat stance.

Before the opponent could retaliate, Holly shouted. "Thundershock!"

Pikachu let loose a yellow bolts of lightning. The lightning arced upward, heading straight towards the Pidgey. Holly's opponent eyes went wide, her face pale.

"Pidgey, fly away!" She screamed.

But it was far too late.

Before the bird Pokémon could even spread its wings, Pikachu's Thundershock collided with it. The bird was briefly illuminated in a yellow light as the lightning bolt kept it suspended in the air.

After a while, the lightning bolt stopped, and the Pidgey tumbled to the ground.

It showed no signs of getting up.

The female Trainer hissed as she recalled her Pokémon. A furious look appeared on her face as she shouted. "Let's see how you handle this one!"

With that, she tossed another Poké Ball into the air.

The Pokémon emerging from it had a blue body with red eyes. A green weed sprouted from the top of its head.

Holly blinked.

Oddish. She had seen plenty in her mother's gym, and they were quite powerful.

Holly wondered how this one would fair.

Yet Kris seemed to have no issues as she commanded confidently. _"Use Growlithe this time."_

Holly not tried to wince as she held up Growlithe's Ultra Ball.

Torracat was so close, and now there was the reminder that it was far away again!

But she had no choice as she threw Growlithe's Ball into the air.

"Go, Growlithe!"

The fiery dog appeared on the battlefield, letting out a ferocious bark.

Yet the female Trainer only snickered.

"The dog has a matching Pokémon! Of course!"

Holly clenched her fist. She would show them!

Or Kris would.

The older Trainer's voice calmly registered in Holly's head. _"Just use Ember until you win. It's Grass type, so it should be easy."_

"Growlithe, Ember!" Holly commanded.

The dog Pokémon let out a howl and small flames burst out of its path. They crackled and popped as they enveloped the Oddish. The poor creature screamed, but there was nothing he could do.

When the flames cleared, it lay crumpled in a heap.

The female Trainer cursed under her breath, eyes burning as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Take this!" She screamed.

At her command, a final Pokémon appeared.

It had a brown root with green leaves on the sides. Beady black eyes poked out from a yellow head. There was a pink round mouth, and looked it willing to suck in anything.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

A Bellsprout. Another strong Pokémon seen in her mother's gym.

But if it was anything like its comrade, then it wouldn't last long.

Kris seemed to agree. _"Same song and dance."_

Holly noted that the older Trainer sounded almost bored. Perhaps she'd seen many matches like this.

Regardless, Holly had to continue.

"Growlithe, Ember!"

Again the flames came, surrounding the Grass type opponent in a raging inferno. The opposing Pokémon didn't even let out a cough as the flames licked hungrily at it.

Yet when they cleared, it had collapsed.

The female Trainer recalled her Pokémon and hissed at Kris, her eyes filled with disbelief.

Yet Kris met her with the same intense gaze, and the female Trainer shrunk back.

"Next." She called, not even bothering to hide her boredom.

Another male Trainer stepped out from the crowd. His eyes blazed, and he cried. "You won't beat me as easily as you beat them!"

A smirk crossed Kris's face. "Bring it."

The young male Trainer flung a Poké Ball into the air.

"Go, Sandshrew!"

Holly could see a tan mole appear, matching the ones from Mount Moon. The mole had a white underbelly and vibrant blue eyes.

Holly knew from Mount Moon that Sandshrew were fearsome battlers.

Yet Kris was prepared.

Almost immediately after the Pokémon appeared, Holly heard the older Trainer's instructions.

" _Use Poliwag."_

Holly nodded.

"Go, Poliwag."

The tadpole Pokémon appeared, letting out a high-pitched cry. The Sandshrew glared back, but Poliwag didn't even concede an inch of ground.

And apparently, Kris didn't either.

"Water Gun should take it out."

Holly nodded again.

Fire blazed in her eyes as she shouted. "Poliwag, Water Gun!"

Poliwag took a deep breath, and a jet of water burst from its mouth. The water blasted the Sandshrew, drenching it. The Pokémon screamed, but Poliwag did not let up. The chilly water only seemed to grow more forceful over time.

Until at last, Poliwag stopped, and its opponent toppled to the ground.

The male Trainer cringed, stomping his foot before recalling his Pokémon.

"You really are tough! But can you take this?"

The boy threw another Poké Ball in the air.

"Go, Ekans!"

A purple snake appeared on the battlefield. At first it was coiled, but briefly uncurled itself to hiss at Holly. Bright yellow eyes gleamed as they matched a yellow stripe on its neck. It had a rattle that was also yellow and it waved back and forth menacingly.

Yet Holly was not perturbed. She had seen Ekans in many battles, and they almost always lost.

This one would too. She was sure of it.

Without wasting a second, Kris gave her next order, and Holly couldn't help smiling.

" _Switch out Mawile for Growlithe. Mawile resists almost all of its attacks, so Ekans can barely do any damage to it."_

Holly rapidly recalled Growlithe, then tossed Mawile onto the field. Though there was nothing to bite, the Pokémon's jaws chomped the air up and down hungrily.

Though the battle had barely begun, Kris wasted no time barking her next order. _"Iron Tail is strong enough to defeat it. Use that to take out the opponent. Mawile is strong, so you shouldn't have to worry about any attacks thrown at you."_

A sharpness entered Holly's eyes as she noted Kris's command.

Yet her opponent did strike first.

"Ekans, Wrap attack!"

The purple snake uncoiled itself, its rattle quivering. Letting out another furious cry, it launched itself at Mawile.

This time, Holly couldn't stop herself from giggling a bit. The opponent had just walked right into her trap!

Yet she was aware of the other trainer glaring at her. "What's so funny?"

Holly wanted to respond, but Kris said everything she thought of as the older Trainer echoed in her head.

" _Your big mistake."_

Holly grinned as she shouted. "Mawile, Iron Tail!"

Mawile's entire body glowed a shimmering silver as it prepared to attack. Ekans's eyes widened in surprise as Mawile threw its head back and slammed into the snake Pokémon. The Ekans was sent flying backward as it crashed onto the ground.

After a few minutes, it did not get up again.

The male Trainer stepped back, pale face and shocked eyes speaking for him.

A female Trainer stepped up, making no attempt to hide her rage as her eyes blazed.

Holly wasn't sure whether she was speaking to her or to Kris as she shouted. "You won't get away with this!"

Holly moved to recall Mawile, but caught sight of Kris shaking her head.

" _Keep Mawile in. It's a good lead."_

Holly nodded, eyes alert as she turned to face her opponent.

Deafeningly, her opponent yelled. "Go, Nidoran!"

Holly was almost torn away from the battle as Kris only nodded. _"A very good lead."_

Holly could only assume she was talking about Mawile, but was drawn back to the battle.

In a flash of light, the opponent's Pokémon appeared.

It was similar to what Nidorina had been, but different at the same time. It had the same red eyes, but its entire body was purple instead of blue. The inside of its ears were green instead of light blue, but they were still quite large. Its poisonous horn was larger and longer, but Holly knew that didn't necessarily mean more deadly.

Holly snapped to attention at Kris's next command. _"Just use Iron Tail again. Nidoran can't do much."_

Holly nodded, but it was her opponent that commenced the attack. "Nidoran, Double Kick!"

Holly was almost immediately overtaken by one of Kris's dry comments.

" _Another colossal mistake."_

The Nidoran leapt forward, legs splayed out in front of it.

But before it could get close to hitting Mawile, Holly made her move.

"Mawile, Iron Tail!"

Mawile glowed with the shining silver, and the Nidoran's eyes went wide. In an instant, Mawile reared its head back and slammed into the Nidoran. The opposing Pokémon crashed to the ground, hitting it with a sickening thud.

Holly knew there was no way it was getting up.

The other Trainer did too, and quickly recalled her Pokémon.

She faced Holly, a glare in her eyes.

"You may have gotten past one Nidoran, but let's see how you handle his girlfriend!"

She tossed another Poké Ball into the air.

Holly couldn't resist grinning. The Pokémon that appeared was a carbon copy of what Nidorina had been. And she knew how to handle that!

Apparently, Kris did too.

" _Just use Iron Tail again. The females aren't much different from the males."_

Holly nodded, and once again, her opponent attacked first.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

Holly heard Kris sighing in her head.

" _Right down to the same mistake."_

Holly grinned again.

"Mawile, Iron Tail!"

Mawile glowed with the shimmering silver, and once again, the Nidoran's eyes went wide. Again, Mawile slammed into the Nidoran, and the Pokémon let out a scream of pain.

It flew backward, crashing on the ground in a heap.

That was not even a twitch of movement, and Holly knew she had won.

A smug smile spread over her face.

She was so close to beating those bullies!

Yet they still had some fight left in them as the female Trainer faced her, eyes burning.

"Don't get cocky! There's still one of us left, and he is the strongest!"

"Bring it on!" Holly kept her smug smile. Whatever these Trainers had, it couldn't beat her!

A final male Trainer stepped up, determination making his eyes hard as rock.

"I'm the last, and I'll take you both out!"

Kris stepped forward, stating. "I'd like to see you try."

The Trainer screamed. "You'll regret those words!"

He threw his Poké Ball so hard Holly thought he would actually hit her. But the ball opened before that could happen.

A Pokémon resembling a monkey appeared, fury written its red eyes. Its cream-colored fur was ruffled by angry shaking. The Pokémon's brown legs stamped and jumped around, matching arms constantly clenched. A brown tail never stopped twitching, as though the Pokémon was about to lash out right then and there.

Mankey. Famed for their fury. Even more so for their strength.

Perhaps this Trainer was correct when he said he was the strongest.

But that would not stop Holly from taking him down.

Confidence shown in Kris's eyes as she gave her next order.

" _Keep Mawile out again. You don't have a direct counter to fighting type Pokémon, so Mawile is your best bet. It is neutral to those attacks, though, so be prepared to take a little damage. If you use Iron Tail, you should be fine."_

" _All right."_ Holly responded.

She smiled again. This would be so easy!

But her opponent was determined not to let that happen.

"Mankey, Low Kick!"

The Mankey's narrowed and focused on Mawile. Quick as lightning, it leapt and charged at Mawile. Before they Steel type Pokémon could react, its opponent thrust out its leg. Mawile tried to block with its huge jaws, but it was clear Mankey was aiming for the yellow dress underneath.

And that had been left undefended.

Mawile screamed as its legs were swept out from under it. It crashed onto the ground with a loud thud.

Luckily, the Pokémon slowly and shakily got back up. However, pain shone in its eyes, and Holly could see its jaws were dented.

Kris's voice pierced through Holly's head as she analyzed the situation.

" _Low Kick does more damage to heavier Pokémon, and Mawile is heavy. But you should do enough damage back with Iron Tail to be able to win."_

Holly's eyes blazed as Mawile glittered with its familiar steel. But Mankey stepped out of the way, only being hit by the edge of the deadly attack. It winced as bruises appeared, and it was clear that thought the attack had done damage, it had not succeeded in knocking it down.

Holly resisted the urge to curse.

Mankey was nimble, and Mawile was hindered by injuries.

This would not be an easy fight after all.

But Kris remain undeterred.

" _You should still be able to finish it off. Just take or dodge another hit and attack normally."_

Holly couldn't help but be briefly astonished by the older Trainer's confidence.

Then again, she wondered that as many battles bored her, how many of them had been nail-biters.

Perhaps nothing fazed Kris by now.

Regardless, Holly had to continue.

Holly's opponent pointed at Mawile. "Low Kick again."

The Mankey howled and launched at Mawile.

But this time, Holly was ready.

"Mawile, sidestep it! Then, retaliate with Iron Tail!"

Mawile clumsily dodged the side, and Mankey's attack hit only thin air. The opponent's Pokémon's eyes went wide as Mawile turned its signature silver.

Before Mankey could strike back, Mawile swung its jaw. There was no way the opponent could dodge the attack as it hit Mankey square in the head. Before Mawile could even lift up its jaw, Mankey had collapsed beneath it.

Rage blazed in the male Trainer's eyes as he stepped back and glared at Holly. The other Trainers all waited in line, no one having any energy left to fight.

Holly smiled as laughter and jeers no longer filled the air.

She had won, even with Kris's orders!

She had beaten a bunch of bullies!

Now she could finally pass through the Bridge, and all the Cerulean would be safe!

Anabel walked up, and this time, most of the bullies shrunk back.

Yet she had neither an authoritative nor happy gaze. Instead, her expression was unreadable.

Holly wondered why, but then thought that maybe bringing criminals wasn't something Anabel particularly enjoyed.

Especially when the criminals were children.

The woman hadn't seemed to like disciplining Holly, after all.

Yet before Anabel could do anything, another Trainer stepped forth. He still appeared to be around Holly's age, but a little bit older than the others. He seemed to have a little bit of black under his clothing, but for what, Holly could not say.

Holly shuddered. Would this Trainer hold them back?

The male from before had mentioned he was the last one… Was that wrong?

Anabel looked like she was about to say something, but she never got the chance.

Instead, Kris was in front of them. She moved faster than any normal Trainer could go, let alone a disabled one. Holly wondered if she had teleported, and no one noticed it.

Yet, Holly noticed Kris had the scorching hatred from the beginning of the bridge in burning her eyes. Her Delphox, so impassive before, now had its flame burning brightly as it stared down the newcomer.

Holly gulped and shuddered.

What did this mean? What was Kris going to do?

The other Trainer also trembled, fear overflowing in his eyes as he stepped back.

His voice came out quietly. "You…"

Kris nodded, responding both dryly and coldly. "Yes, me. I'm flattered you know about me."

Her hate filled eyes focused on the other Trainer, and what she said next made Holly's blood run cold.

"You're affiliated with Team Rocket, aren't you?"

Holly's eyes went wide, and she stifled a gasp. She realized Anabel had the same look of surprise.

Team Rocket? But didn't they get thrashed by some assailant years ago? Holly supposed that the attacker must not have taken out everyone…

But still…

What were they doing here?

And how did Kris know them so well that the mere sight of her was enough to terrify them?

Regardless, the man was shakily nodding. A question was written in his eyes, but it didn't seem like one Kris was willing to answer.

"Never mind who I am. I cannot let a lawbreaker like you run free."

The criminal stared at Holly, and she tensed.

Would Kris summon her to fight again?

But Kris shook her head.

"Stand down, Holly. I will fight this battle myself."

Holly could feel her eyes going wide, and realized Anabel had done the same.

Kris had promised all of the Bridge Trainers a fair fight! What was she doing now?

Had she gone back on her word?

Yeah Kris now held a Poké Ball in her hand. She tossed it, calmly stating. "Go, Mallory."

The Pokémon the appeared was the most bizarre and terrifying thing Holly had ever seen. She resisted the urge to scream, yet forced herself to look.

It looked like a Pikachu, but it was anything but. Instead of the yellow furry body, it had a tan rag. It had looked like black eyes on the rag, but Holly couldn't be sure. Its tail was not yellow, but brown. The rest of its face looked like Pikachu, but as if a child had made a badly crafted drawing. It had some sort of look on its face, but Holly couldn't tell if it was a smile, a frown, or a smirk.

Holly blinked, her face going pale.

What was this strange Pokémon? She'd never seen anything like it before… She wasn't sure she wanted to again…

Holly glanced at Anabel, who had the same shocked face.

Without Holly asking, the woman answered her question.

Yet it came out a hoarse whisper. "A Mimikyu… But those are so rare… And the only live in a place where hardly anyone sees them… How did she even get her hands on one?"

Holly didn't know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. After all, Kris seemed like she could get her hands on any Pokémon she wanted.

But now Kris was turning to the Team Rocket member, who was still trembling under her wrathful gaze.

"Send out your Pokémon, now."

The Team Rocket member could barely hold his Poké Ball straight. He threw it and stuttered "Go, Ekans!"

The purple snake appeared and hissed at Kris's Mimikyu, yet the other Pokémon wasn't even fazed.

Before her opponent could move, Kris coldly commanded. "Mallory, Shadow Claw."

Despite lacking seemingly lacking hands, Mallory glowed a purplish black light. A sinister claw of the same color as light shot out from Mallory. The Ekans screamed as the claw raked down its skin.

Mallory recalled her claw as she made the hit, but Holly couldn't stop shaking.

She may not know much about the move Shadow Claw, but she was pretty sure the claw wasn't supposed to be gleaming red. Holly noticed the scratches on the Ekans were also gleaming red, and they were deep.

Holly shuddered.

She had a feeling she knew what this meant, but she didn't want to assume.

And yet her fears were true.

The Ekans dropped to the ground, red liquid oozing from it.

Holly resisted the urge to vomit, and Anabel turned her away just in time.

Holly's eyes went wide in horror.

No honest Trainer drew blood in battle! And Kris had admitted to being an honest Trainer!

Yet here the disabled Trainer was, making an opponent bleed without a care in the world!

Holly continued shaking.

What was the disabled Trainer doing?

How many more would she hurt?

Did she know the risks of what she had just done?

Did she even care?

Holly remembered what Anabel had said.

When they first met, Kris had thought Holly a criminal. Yet she had showed her mercy.

Holly shuddered again.

Was this what happened to criminals Kris didn't show mercy to?

Would it eventually happen to Holly?

Holly shuddered. She didn't want to think about it.

Yet suddenly, she felt Anabel turn her back around.

The woman kept an unreadable expression as she pointed.

Kris was now standing across from the terrified Rocket Grunt, her Mimikyu still holding the bloodied claw.

In her icy tone she continued. "Send out your next Pokémon, unless the battle is over."

The Rocket Grunt look like he was going to fall over, but he held up another Poké Ball.

He stuttered, "Zubat, go!"

The blue bat appeared, not even flinching at the Mimikyu and the glistening claw. Instead it screeched, but it was as if the Mimikyu didn't hear.

Again, Kris gave an icy command. "Mallory, Shadow Claw again."

Again, Mallory's claws dug into the opponent's flesh, and the opponent screamed. Holly could see the horrible red scratches, and the blood dripping from the wounds. And like before, the opponent helplessly felt the ground.

The Rocket Grunt recalled his Pokémon, face pale and shaking.

Kris's hatred still burned as she stated coldly.

"Well, any more?"

The Rocket Grunt backed away, fear present in his eyes. He did not answer the disabled Trainer, only staring straight at her.

Holly thought he would stay frozen, but somehow, he made his move.

The Rocket Grunt broke into a sprint, hoping to get away from the disabled Trainer and her terrifying Pokémon.

Yet Kris was ready, as though she had been anticipating this moment.

Her fire never left her eyes as she commanded. "Mallory, Shadow Claw!"

Holly's eyes went wide.

There were no more Pokémon to fight, so what could Kris be attacking?

Bile rose up in Holly's throat as she got her answer.

The bloody claw came down again.

But this time, it wasn't on a Pokémon.

Holly let out a scream as Kris's Mimikyu slashed at the fleeing man. He let out his own deafening cry as the claws pierced his back. They tore off his clothes, leaving the gleaming red scratch marks on his exposed skin. Even a distance, Holly could still see the dripping blood.

Holly's face continued to grow pale, and she couldn't resist screaming again.

Would Kris kill someone this day?

In front of Anabel?

In front of Holly?

In front of a bunch of other children?

Yet if Kris was fighting to kill before, it didn't seem to be her intention now.

Instead, she recalled her Pokémon, keeping her furious gaze as the man fled to the south.

She shook her head and growled. "Fool. He should know better than to turn his back on a sworn enemy… Even if he runs, he has nowhere to go. The Cape doesn't lead anywhere unless one can cross the water. And the way south leads to the city. He'll just get caught there."

At this point, Holly could hear Anabel stepping up, a severe expression on her face. "If he's just going to get caught, then why did you injure him?"

Kris pretended not to hear the woman, instead facing the other Trainers. Some held expressions of fear, faces pale and desperation burning in their eyes. Some backed away, but Kris continued to lock eyes with them.

Surprisingly, other Trainers held defiance, and some of their eyes were full of anger. Holly supposed that they were enraged that their leader was lost, or maybe they were just trying to be brave.

Whatever the case, Kris's hateful gaze remained, and she spoke in her cold voice.

"Still resisting? Very well."

She nodded to her Mimikyu, who had thankfully put away her bloody claw.

She turned to face the trainers, fixing them with a look on her face. Holly couldn't tell there was a smile or a smirk, or something in between.

Holly shivered.

Whatever it was, the expression couldn't have been good.

But that wasn't just Kris's face to focus on.

Because there was also what came out of the Mimikyu's mouth.

The Pokémon took a deep breath, and let out something that resembled a mixture of a high-pitched cackle and the screech. If Holly listened closely, she thought she could hear the words "See me?"

Yet she couldn't hear much, because she had clapped her hands over her ears. The children on the Bridge had begun to scream, their cries mingling with Holly's own.

She'd never heard such a horrible noise! She would do anything to have it stop! Yet the Mimikyu seemed to continue laughing, and the children seemed to continue their collective howls.

Faintly, Holly could hear Anabel hissing. Whether it was because of all the screams, or because of the noise, Holly couldn't be sure.

But what she did know was that Kris wasn't finished.

She continued fixing the trainers with her hateful gaze, even as their screams resonated through the area. After a minute, she nodded with to her Delphox.

"Do it again."

The Delphox's stick glowed in a massive flame, to the point where it seemed it could light up the whole bridge. There was one deadly flash before the Pokémon sent smaller flames flying at the Trainers.

The Trainers ran around hysterically, still screaming as they tried to dodge the flames.

But Kris's eyes showed no sympathy, and she left them with a chilling message.

"Leave, and never come back."

It didn't take the children long to follow the order, as they bolted in different directions. Holly wasn't sure where they were headed, but she hoped it was to safety.

She couldn't take anymore, as her eyes quickly swam. She collapsed in a heap of sobs and screams. Hot tears ran down her face, and her nose began to run. Holly could hear Anabel cursing and tugging on the tether, but she paid it no attention.

No matter what she did, she couldn't stop crying.

Fears sent chills down her spine… She had never seen anything so terrifying…

What was the point of traveling with someone so horrible? Who knew what Kris would do?

Could she even go on?

What was even going on?

Did Holly have any control anymore?

And then there was Kris herself.

She had commanded her Pokémon to attack people, fight until there was blood, and even threatened to burn a bridge down. All without any emotion or hesitation.

And any Pokémon was swayed by her.

 _Every_ Pokémon was swayed by her.

And she had no problems commanding them all.

Chills ran down Holly's spine.

Kris treated her Pokémon almost like a means to an end.

Like a toy.

And she had no problem acting ruthless, to the point where she endangered others.

And she didn't even seem to care that she had scarred people and Pokémon.

Even though both were living beings.

Even though Trainers were expected to treat all Pokémon with respect.

Holly couldn't help crying and screaming more as she realize the implication.

Kris was willing to do anything with her Pokémon as long as she got her way.

Even if it meant going against the very fundamentals of being a Trainer.

What was Holly supposed to do with someone like that?

What could _anyone_ do?

Holly was snapped from her thoughts as a handkerchief was shoved into her hands again.

She saw Anabel, pointing to the front. Kris appeared to finally be done, and was walking over towards them.

Yet there was something else in Anabel's eyes.

Something Holly hadn't seen before.

Fear.

Holly shook. Anabel was never afraid of anything!

Yet…

Could Anabel truly be afraid of Kris?

After fighting so long to get her back?

How did it feel, to finally have what seemed like an old friend back, only to be afraid of her?

Holly didn't get a chance to answer the question, as Anabel tugged on the tether again.

However, Holly shook her head.

There was no way she could get up…

Not after what she'd seen…

So, Anabel wordlessly released her Espeon, and whispered a command.

Holly felt the psychic powers surrounding her, as she was lifted into the air.

She was aware that Kris had finally reached them, and was watching intently.

The older Trainer had recalled her Pokémon, and now stated. "Let us go."

Suddenly, Anabel looked up at her. However, there was fear in her eyes, and she fought to keep her voice from trembling. "What did you do that for? There was no need to frighten those children like that!"

Now, Kris's hate filled eyes focused on Anabel, and the woman shrunk back.

"They weren't children. They were criminals. I did what had to be done."

Anabel made no attempt to stop herself from shouting. "But what you did wasn't right! It was unnecessary!"

Kris's hate filled eyes focused even more on Anabel, and she chillingly stated.

"If that's what you believe, that I'm surprised you made it so long in the International Police Force."

Anabel clenched her fist. "Young lady, what's that supposed to mean?"

Kris shut her eyes, refusing to reply.

Anabel clenched her fists again. "The Kris I knew wasn't like that! She was never this aggressive!"

Kris replied with an icy tone, and Holly flinched. "But you also never knew her. Perhaps what you're seeing now is the real her."

Anabel shook her head. "I can't accept that! I won't accept that!"

Holly couldn't miss the desperation creeping into Anabel's voice. Did she regret her decision to let Kris come along?

But now the disabled Trainer was simply walking away, and Holly had no choice but to follow.

But following did not prevent dark thoughts from consuming Holly.

What had made Kris like this?

What had made her treat a street gang of children like hardened criminals?

What made her have so much pain that no one could see it?

What made her treat Pokémon like toys, or means to an end?

What made a Trainer so hateful even Anabel was afraid?

And most importantly, why were they traveling with someone so dangerous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> -Say hello to Kris's darker side. It will be making some appearances in the RP, although once again, it won't overshadow Holly. Mallory is one of the Pokémon she uses to battle, but it is currently unknown how much she and Kris's other battling Pokémon will be seen in the story.
> 
> -Mimikyu being rare comes from the games. In Sun and Moon, they only appear at an abandoned supermarket in a remote corner of the region. Even then, it has a very small chance of appearing there. And the market itself is so short that most players probably won't see a wild one.
> 
> -As for Mimikyu itself, the idea of being terrified comes from its lore. It's a lonely Pokémon that wants to emulate Pikachu and be popular, but it is ever successful. It's never explained why it's so lonely, but this stated in the lore that someone who saw what was beneath its rag died of fright. So I thought of the idea of them being lonely because people found them to terrifying would be logical.
> 
> -The behavior on the bridge comes from something in the games. In the games, one is required to run to the back of the abandoned supermarket and take a picture of Mimikyu. When the player does this, a Mimikyu whirls around, yelling "see me?" The player is immediately thrown into battle after this. It's not known how the player feels, but considering this is probably one of the creepiest scenes in the entire series, I have to imagine they were terrified.


	27. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! This is a new area, so a new prompt! However, since this prompt contains spoilers for the chapter, it will be listed in the author's notes. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and check those for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

26\. Strength

Despite the interference of the Nugget Gang, Holly could tell the Cerulean Cape was full of people. Lovey-dovey couples stood on the bridges, and Holly made a face. Luckily, the group went past them. There were tourists splashing around the gentle waves, and the water roared in Holly's ears. The beaches had grains upon grains of sand, and Holly could see that some of it being blown in the wind.

The tranquility made this a perfect place to relax.

But Holly could not relax.

Holly could not focus on the wind in her hair or the waves in her ears as she was carried across the Cape.

Holly shifted her gaze to the only thing she could focus on.

Kris.

The older Trainer's hatred seemed to have left her eyes, and she now walked resolutely across the Cape.

Holly thought it reminded her of stories her mother would read to her.

Stories about evil witches who cast spells on people, and then, someone would remove the spell.

It could be a handsome prince, or fairy godmother, or even a courageous Pokémon.

But eventually someone would lift the spell, and the person would return to normal.

Holly knew there wasn't any magic here, but she had to wonder if she was wrong.

Kris appeared almost a completely different person as her Delphox helped her trot across the Cape.

Kris's hatred seemed to have calmed, and she now became clearly focused on the path in front of them.

Anabel had a pensive look on her face, as if she was thinking of asking Kris more questions. Eventually, she shook her head.

Holly couldn't blame the woman.

Kris was an aggressive, powerful, and ruthless Trainer. She seemed to be willing to do almost anything for her goals.

Yet Anabel instead treated _Holly_ like a criminal.

Why were things this way when Kris was easily just as dangerous?

She had even admitted it to Anabel.

But perhaps…

Anabel was so desperate to get her old friend back that she would take her regardless of how she acted.

Maybe she was blind to her Kris's faults, favoring the fantasized image of her old friend.

And then there was that the idea Kris herself had put out.

Anabel didn't know her as well, so she may not been aware Kris was capable of the behavior she displayed on the bridge.

Regardless of the reason, Holly shivered.

She didn't need her powers of pain perception to sense the discomfort surrounding them all.

And it was all because of Kris.

Holly was torn from her dark thoughts, as the older Trainer stopped dead.

She halted so quickly that Anabel almost ran into her.

Anabel opened her mouth to say something, yet Kris's narrowed eyes focused straight ahead.

Holly scowled.

What was so important that Kris would stop right in the middle of the Cape, especially when it had the disabled Trainer's idea to go there in the first place?

Yet Holly soon received her answer.

"The energy… There is a Pokémon here… Probably a strong one…"

Anabel nodded.

"And I assume you want Holly to go catch it?"

Kris nodded. "Yes."

Holly clenched her fists. She didn't want to catch some stupid Pokémon! She wanted to go to the Gym!

Yet as Anabel's Espeon lowered her down, Holly winced as she felt a sharp tug on the tether.

Such was her grim reminder.

If she didn't obey, she would never be free.

So Holly simply stared into the distance, trying to find what Kris had sensed.

But no matter how hard she looked, there were no Pokémon around. They were even near the grass where the wild ones were, and still, nothing.

Holly growled.

What was the point of stopping?

Just as she was about to voice her objections, a black shape bounded towards her.

Kris's eyes assumed their commanding tone as she stated. "The energy… That was where was from… I'm certain of it…"

Almost immediately afterward, Holly heard Kris's voice in her head.

" _There it is. Go, Holly."_

Yet Holly looked near the black shape and groaned.

She could see it easier now, and it didn't mean anything good.

The black shape belonged to a doglike creature. It had grey fur, but the fur on its face and legs was black. The inside of its ears was also black, and it had a red nose. Red pupils were part of yellow eyes as it glared straight Holly.

A Poochyena.

A weak Pokémon, one that anyone could catch.

Surely Kris understood that.

And yet she wanted it anyway.

Holly stamped her foot, but Kris didn't seem to take notice of the complaints.

Instead, the disabled trainer spoke in Holly's head.

" _Use Mawile for this. Poochyena shouldn't be able to do much damage."_

Holly growled.

How dare this Trainer order her to catch some worthless Pokémon!

Nevertheless, she threw the Poké Ball.

"Go, Mawile!"

Her Steel type Pokémon glared at its opponent, and the Poochyena glared back without conceding inch of ground.

Kris's voice pierced Holly's head again.

" _Use Bite. Poochyena can't take many hits."_

Holly nodded. "Mawile, Bite!"

Mawile opened its jaws wide, yet Poochyena was ready. Faster than Mawile could react, it charged forward. Before Holly could do anything, the Poochyena opened its own jaws.

Holly's eyes went wide as they burned with fire. Mawile screamed as Poochyena bit down hard. Mawile was panting and still standing, but bruises covered its body and pain was in its eyes.

But Poochyena wasn't finished. As soon as its fangs burned, they crackled with electricity. Mawile screamed as its opponent bit down again. Holly could see the bruises getting bigger, and wondered how much more Mawile could take.

Holly thought it would never stop, and a chill ran down her spine as the dog's Pokémon fangs now turned to ice.

A final bite, and the ice slowly began to encase Mawile. Carefully it traveled, first from the jaws, then to the rest of the body, and finally to the feet.

After a few moments, Mawile could no longer move as its body was encased in blue, glistening, ice.

Though the Pokémon could no longer move, there was no mistaking the fear in its eyes.

It was enough for Holly to let out a scream herself.

She could feel every bite mark as though it pierced her own skin. Electricity coursed through her body even though she'd not been hit. Fire burned, even though there was nothing there. And she could feel the ice slipping along Mawile's body.

Right down to the point where it paralyzed everything, leaving Mawile trapped in a cold prison.

And only its own fear for company.

Holly's face went pale. She couldn't stand seeing her Pokémon in that much pain!

And Poochyena seemed to be readying another attack, the same with the fiery fangs.

Holly stood shaking. This would destroy Mawile for sure!

Suddenly, Kris's voice pierced through her head.

" _Holly, recall Mawile!"_

Holly didn't need to be told twice as she whipped out her Poké Ball and to recall her injured Pokémon.

Yet there was a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

If Poochyena took down Mawile, what Pokémon could she use next? She guessed it was all up to Kris, and looked to the older Trainer for guidance.

Yet the other Trainer seemed deep in thought. When she finally spoke, there was a hint of surprise to her voice.

"The elemental fangs? Could this Poochyena be from… Yes, that would explain why the energy is so strong…"

Holly glanced at the Poochyena. It had stopped its assault, thankfully, but it was still ready for battle. Something resembling impatience had entered its eyes, and it was now pawing the ground. Holly noted the sharpness of its eyes and posture, and it looked as though it could attack at any moment.

She scowled at Kris.

"Hurry up!"

Holly could see Anabel shooting her glare, but Kris ignored the insult.

" _Apologies. Holly, use Nidorina. It should take neutral damage from all of the fangs, and weaken Poochyena enough without knocking it out."_

Holly flung Nidorina's Poké Ball into the air.

"Go, Nidorina!"

The rabbit like Pokémon appeared, ears twitching. Its red eyes glared as it faced its opponent, and the Poochyena evenly met its gaze.

"Use Poison Sting. One time should be enough." Kris instructed.

Holly pointed to her opponent. "Nidorina, Poison Sting!"

The Poochyena charged, but Nidorina was ready.

She opened her mouth and hissed. Stingers sprayed from her mouth, and the Poochyena howled as it was caught in the spray. When it got to its feet, Holly noticed it looked like it was about to throw up right then and there.

Kris's sharp command pierced through her thoughts.

" _It's been poisoned! Now's your chance! Capture it!"_

Holly quickly tossed a Poké Ball, and it hit the ailing Poochyena square in the head. The Pokémon was quickly sucked into the ball. The capsule barely give a shake, before it signaled that the Pokémon was caught.

Holly picked up the ball, but felt no joy.

Instead, rage blazed in her eyes, and a scowl formed on her face.

Kris's next command made her blood run cold. _"Deposit Growlithe."_

Holly stiffened.

She couldn't lose her fire! It was what defined her!

As if sensing Holly's distress, Kris replied.

"You can have it back later. I see no sense in taking a Fire type into a battle against a Water type Gym."

Holly tossed Growlithe's Poké Ball to Anabel, fixing Kris with a death glare.

Anabel put her hands on her hips, a stern gaze entering into her eyes.

"Holly, what's got into you?"

Holly shot back. "You should know!"

Before Anabel could respond, Holly screamed.

"I don't want to discard my Fire type for such a weak Pokémon, yet here I am, forced to! And that useless Pokémon probably won't do me any good!"

.

Anabel looked like she was about to slap Holly, but Kris's eyes suddenly blazed with rage.

"Don't ever say that to me again. Calling a Pokémon useless, just because it's weaker than others."

Holly glared straight back. Kris wouldn't order her around, no matter how hateful she was!

But the older Trainer's eyes continued to blaze as she spoke. "I used to use a Mightyena, the evolution of the Pokémon you just caught. She could go toe to toe with some of the strongest trainers in the world, and was one of the best Pokémon I ever had."

Holly clenched her fist. How dare Kris turn things into a comparison game?

And she was in no mood for a lecture!

Holly screeched. "I suppose you're going to tell me that all Pokémon are strong, and that I shouldn't discard those that aren't my favorites!"

A look of pain entered the older trainer's eyes, and she stated. "If I said either of those things, I'd be a hypocrite."

Holly smirked, thinking she had the older Trainer on the ropes. But the older Trainer fixed her with an intense gaze, and continued speaking.

"Each Pokémon has a role, no matter how small. And it's up to the Trainer to help them find it."

Holly clenched her fist again.

What did Kris know about Pokémon roles? The only role she gave her Pokémon was to win any cost!

Holly wanted to come up with a sharp retort, but the older trainer was already walking away. Anabel put a hand on her shoulder, curiosity in her eyes. "That Mightyena… What happened to it?"

At this, Kris flinched, and her eyes looked noticeably pained.

Holly thought she could hear her whispering a name. "Cheyenne."

But the older Trainer said nothing more as she continued down the Cape.

Under Anabel's cold gaze, Holly was quick to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Okay, prompt time!
> 
> The Cape is a rough mountain range with some water. Going further east reveals wind and grass. There is a mansion called the Sea Cottage in the corner of the Cape. This mansion is home to the famous Pokémon collector, Bill. There is also a Pokémon Center, along with some spots for tourists and restaurants. Couples also like to spend time here, and many go on dates. Finally, there is a lighthouse that is considered one of the most beautiful buildings in all of the region. Most traveling Trainers choose to skip most of the Cape, however, because it's out of the way of the Gym challenge.
> 
> Pokémon that can be called here are Gloom, Weepinbell, Abra, Venonat, Flabebe, Poochyena, Staryu, Rufflet, Slakoth, Poliwag, and Krabby.
> 
> As for the rest of the chapter…
> 
> -There are three attacks in Pokémon, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, and Thunder Fang. They all have similar power, accuracy, and each deal a status effect related to the element. As such, they are known as the elemental fangs. Quite a few Pokémon to learn at least one, but some Pokémon are lucky enough to learn all three. Poochyena is in the latter category, but it has to be bred and have the moves passed down from another Pokémon. The fact that this one knows all three elemental fangs is a reference to that.
> 
> -The other reference is to an event in the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. Near the beginning of these games, there would be a wild Poochyena, and the player could catch it by sneaking in the grass before it sees them. If the player failed, this Pokémon would be gone, and they would have to try their luck with another. The catch is that this Poochyena would always know one of the elemental fangs.
> 
> -Kris's experience with Mightyena has to do with how was treated in the games it was introduced (Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald). Although Mightyena itself is weaker, it was the first early Dark type in the series. It was also notable for being for the good against many of the Trainers in the games it was introduced, simply because of that typing. This persisted even into the later parts of the game, and the remakes made this even more noticeable. In my own playthroughs, it was not uncommon to see me take a Mightyena to or near the end of the game, simply because of its typing.


	28. The Collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt here, but still things happening! As always, check the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

27\. The Collector

Kris headed towards the most northern part of the Cape, mind seemingly on a single track.

Holly was able to walk this time, but resisted the urge to scowl, lest she earn another slap from Anabel.

Where were they even going? It wasn't like the Cape led anywhere… And Holly had a Gym Battle to fight!

But just as she was about to voice a protest, Anabel quickly asked.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Kris, why do you want to head to the north? There's not much there…"

Kris responded rapidly. "I want to visit Bill and his grandfather. They are old friends of mine, and I haven't seen either of them in a while."

Holly blinked. How could a random Trainer know the famous Pokémon collector?

And Anabel knew her too (or at least, she thought she did).

How many other famous people did Kris know? And how?

It seemed like she wasn't the only one confused, as Anabel began to speak.

"My Kris… She did not know Bill at all… But she knew me…" The woman let out a dark laugh as she stated.

"I guess you could call it a trade-off."

Holly groaned.

What Anabel ever stop comparing the two?

Yet the woman was quick to notice the flash of pain in Kris's eyes.

Anabel's own eyes went wide as she stated.

"Ah, I'm sorry…"

Kris shook her head. "No, that's fine. I'm sorry I can't bring her back. And I'm sorry that the only thing we share now is painful memories."

Anabel looked like she wanted to say more, but Kris was moving on.

Before Holly could dwell on the exchange, she was forced to follow.

The group kept a steady pace, and Holly could eventually see a huge mansion looming in the distance. Next to the mansion was a lighthouse, but since it was day, Holly could see it was not lit.

Holly couldn't help staring in confusion. Who would own such a big building if there were only two people? Holly supposed that there were scores of servants, but wouldn't a smaller house be easier to maintain?

Perhaps this Bill person was a bit greedy…

Yet Kris seemed to know where she was as she stopped in front of the mansion.

"This is it. The Sea Cottage."

Holly scoffed.

"It hardly looks like a cottage!" She ignored the sharp tug on her tether and a glare from Anabel as Kris spoke.

"Apparently, it used to be a small place. But I wasn't around then."

She nodded.

"Let's go in."

With that, the disabled Trainer walked up to the door. She rapidly rang the doorbell, and an elderly voice shouted "Come in!"

Kris looked like she was about to open the heavy door, but Anabel stepped up.

"Here, let me help you with that."

With that, the woman easily opened the door, and they all stepped inside.

Immediately, Holly was alerted to the joyful voice of an elderly man.

"Kristine, it's good to see you! Have you been well?"

A warm smile crossed Kris's face. "I have. And I made some friends, too."

Holly shuddered and backed away.

She didn't want to be met by a crazy old man who might notice her tether! And since when was she Kris's (or was it Kristine, now) friend? The disabled Trainer was just annoying!

Holly heard the man's voice, full of mirth again.

"Oh, then I'd like to meet them!"

Holly tried not to scowl as she heard a cane moving across the floor. She didn't want to meet anyone!

Yet, the elderly man appeared. He had a gray beard, and a grandfatherly visage to him. Holly thought she could see several stones sparkling behind him.

She wondered what they were for.

Holly thought maybe the man would see her tether and ask about it. But he didn't seem to pay it the mind.

Perhaps he just didn't care, or maybe he'd seen something like it before.

Or, maybe he already knew what happened. Anabel _had_ notified a lot of people.

Yet the man wasn't focusing on Holly, instead fixing them all with a kind smile.

Anabel returned it with her own warm smile, and responded.

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm Anabel." She nodded to Holly.

"This is Holly. She's on a Pokémon journey with us."

When Holly did not respond, Anabel nudged her.

"Holly, be polite!"

"Hello." Holly responded without emotion.

She resisted the urge to sigh.

Couldn't she just be back at Cerulean?

Yet if the man noticed her impoliteness, he gave no indication.

"A shy one, I see! That's all right! My grandson Bill started out as shy too! And now he's known all over the world!"

There was a glitter of laughter in Kris's eyes, and Holly suspected she couldn't ever imagine Bill as being shy. The disabled Trainer happily stated. "Speaking of which, where is Bill?"

His grandfather replied. "Oh he's with Lanette, further inside. The children are here too. They'll be pleased to see you!"

Kris nodded and continued smiling. "I'm sure."

Holly was led further inside the mansion, and it seemed to stretch on forever. Holly wondered how Kris could walk the entire thing, but she _did_ have Pokémon helping her.

She was led to a large room, and in the very back she could hear the hum of machines. Holly was about to protest what they were doing here, but noticed Kris's eyes became hard as she lingered on one of them.

If Holly squinted, she could make out the words "Cell Separation System."

Holly cocked her head. Why would this machine be important? From what her mother told her, it was only part of a failed experiment…

Could it be something more?

Yet Holly didn't have time to linger, as Kris's eyes restlessly searched.

"He's not here right now, surprisingly. He must be in the commons area."

With that, she made a sharp turn right, and the group followed.

As the group went at it through the hallway, Holly heard the sound of scampering feet.

Before she could register where the sound was coming from, two young children appeared. They ran up, giggling with glee. Their eyes shone when they saw Kris, and they rushed towards the disabled Trainer. They tackled her at a forceful hug, and the disabled Trainer almost fell over.

Luckily, Anabel extended a hand to steady her. There was a mixture of sternness present in her eyes, but it softened as soon as she saw the overjoyed children. Their laughter echoed across the room, and they almost screamed with cheer.

The first to speak was a girl, and she glanced straight up at Kris.

"Yay, Kristy's here! Yay, Kristy's here! And she's got lots of other people too!"

A little boy bounced up and down, also looking straight at Kris.

"Mommy and daddy will be so happy! Kristy has not come in ages!"

Suddenly, a woman's voice pierced Holly's ears. It sounded something like a laugh.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was, but it should have recognized it!"

The children screamed and Holly resist the urge to cover her ears. "Mommy, mommy, Kristy's here! Kristy's here!"

Holly winced at the noise. How could Kris handle that? She wanted nothing more than to kick those children!

In any thoughts of kicked them are stopped by the sound of a male voice. It sounded like a half laugh, half scold. "Lindsay, Bailey, get off of Kristine. You know she doesn't like to be startled."

"Sorry, daddy!" The children still had smiles on their faces as they stepped away.

Holly met them with a scowl, but they didn't seem to notice.

If these children wanted to play, she had nothing to give!

She looked at Anabel, hoping the woman would share her sentiments.

Yet Anabel seemed lost in a look of longing, and her eyes seem to be focused on something far away. Holly noticed Kris was staring at Anabel too, but she shook her head and quickly continued looking forward.

Holly growled. Of course, Anabel would not share her sentiments. Anabel liked children, despite that making little sense.

But why was Kris giving that so much attention? It's not like she knew Anabel…

Perhaps the older Trainer was just curious. It would be reasonable to learn more about traveling companions, after all.

Yet Holly was torn from her thoughts as she heard the male voice again. "Why don't you two go play in the other rooms so that Kristine's friends can come in and talk? I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to visit her later."

The children had sorrowful eyes that reminded Holly of puppies, as the girl whimpered.

"You'll promise to come and visit us more won't you?"

The boy continued. "Promise? Pinky swear?"

Holly stifled a groan.

Pinky swears? Who did that?

Yet Kris was nodding, huge grin never leaving her face.

"I promise. I always keep my word." The older trainer held up her hand.

The grins returned to the children's faces, and they seemed to be satisfied. They scampered away into another room, and the group continued forward.

Kris led them into another room, one that was probably the most spacious yet.

Holly couldn't help letting her jaw hang open.

There were Pokémon everywhere. As many species as Holly could think of. Rare Pokémon… Common Pokémon… They were all in this one place. Holly didn't see any legendary Pokémon, but she didn't doubt that there were some hidden away somewhere.

Holly thought the Pokémon might be the servants, but she didn't see any of the strange vests Kris's Pokémon wore. In fact, she didn't see anything worn that was out of the ordinary.

Holly's eyes went wide.

Why would all these different species of Pokémon be just... Walking around here?

She had heard Bill was some crazy collector… But this… This was beyond words!

Holly was suddenly alerted to several tiny cries of Pokémon. She noticed there was some sort of nursery, but she didn't get to see what type of Pokémon was inside.

Instead, she was alerted to the voice of a woman.

"Kristine, I've see you been well! If I'd known you were coming, I would've prepared the house!"

A grin never left Kris's face, as she stated. "No it's all right, Lanette. The house is as splendid as ever!"

Holly following Anabel as she quietly stepped up.

Lanette eyed them instantly, but the warmth never left her eyes. "Hello there, I'm Lanette!"

Anabel returned the smile and stated. "Hello, I'm Anabel, and this is Holly. We are all traveling together."

Holly simply shrugged her shoulders. She still didn't want to be in this place, even with its impressive Pokémon.

But Lanette didn't seem to care. Holly had heard that she had developed a storage system in a faraway place, but she couldn't have been as famous as Bill. Or Holly would've known her.

At least she could memorize what she looked like now.

The woman's long red hair was neatly put into braids. She had light green clothing, along with dark green underneath. Wisdom showed in her amber eyes, and Holly guessed she was around the same age as Anabel.

Lanette continued speaking. "I'm surprised you found me in this area… I'm usually so quiet…"

Kris playfully responded. "Well, you weren't in the research area. So I figured you had to be here."

"Lanette's eyes suddenly became slightly flustered. Oh, I forgot I needed to do some research! I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to step away…"

Kris laughed. "You never change, Lanette, but I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Anabel simply waved her hand. "It's all right. I know how important research is to you scientists."

Lanette let a small laugh, giving Kris one final look. "We can catch up later, Kristine."

Almost as soon as Lanette left, Holly heard the male voice again.

"Kristine, it's been far too long! You've been missed!" Kris's grin was the widest yet.

"And you."

Another figure stepped out in the open, and Holly could finally see who the male voice belonged to.

The man also looked to be around Anabel's age. His friendly brown eyes matched his brown hair. He wore formal clothing, and Holly could see a blue shirt with green pants and shoes.

Bill glanced over at Holly and Anabel. "I heard from my wife who you are, so you don't need to introduce yourselves."

He let out a laugh. "And you probably know me as the Pokémon maniac, Bill."

Anabel responded by laughing in kind, but Holly couldn't share the humor.

Pokémon were great and all, but she only wanted to battle!

But Bill was once again focusing on Kris.

Holly groaned. It was clear she would be here for a while.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Do you have some more rare stones for my grandfather?"

Kris shook her head.

"I was just in the area, and decided I'd stop by."

Bill warmly replied. "As good a reason as any! How's Tulip, by the way?"

Holly looked around wildly. She didn't see any tulips here! She glanced Anabel, yet the woman had the same look of bewilderment.

"Oh, Tulip. She's a friend of mine. She accompanies me on my journeys. She's doing fine, by the way."

Holly blinked again. If she accompanied Kris on all her journeys, then why hadn't Holly seen this Tulip?

Maybe Tulip was one of those bizarre service Pokémon. That would make sense… Perhaps Holly would see her later…

Bill was talking to Kris again. "Do you still have your good luck charm?"

Kris nodded fondly. "Oh yes! It's gotten worn over the years, but I'd never go without it."

Bill's eyes suddenly adopted a playful twinkle, and that same aura entered his smile. "Have you contacted President Lusamine in a while? She's probably worried sick!"

Holly did not miss Kris's face blushing bright red.

Her voice filled with shame as she shouted. "No, I haven't contacted my mom yet!"

Bill and Anabel burst into laughter, but Holly just stared confused.

What was so funny about someone not contacting their mom? She couldn't remember the last time she contacted hers!

In between laughter, Bill managed to state.

"That sounds like Lusamine, all right. Always wanting to protect everyone."

Anabel stifled her laughter to explain. "Lusamine, president of the Aether foundation in Alola. She's known for being very influential businesswoman, but also very motherly."

Holly cocked her head. Kris's mother was that famous? Then, why didn't she know where her daughter was?

Kris quickly gave the answer. "She's not really my mom, and both my parents are still alive. But she may as well be my mom. She doesn't of worrying for the job."

Anabel and Bill laughed again, and after a while, Bill continued. "You know she means well. You're just like a daughter to her, even if you are a lot older than her actual children. You should at least write to her. I can deliver a letter if you'd like."

Kris shook her head. "No, we are heading back to Cerulean. I can contact her there."

Holly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Finally, the group could leave.

But it seemed Anabel had one last question. "Why do you use the name Kristine, instead of Kris?"

Kris coolly replied. "Most people mispronounce my full name, so I usually go by Kris. However, I always use my full name with my family, because I have a cousin that goes by Kris. And although Bill isn't my family, they may as well be."

Kris gave another warm smile, and Holly cocked her head.

Why would someone give to people the same name? It was just so odd… Family gatherings must've been awkward…

Yet the joyful conversation was interrupted by the cries of Pokémon. The cries may have been tiny, but Bill's widened eyes indicated that there may as well have been screams.

"Oh, they're awake. Now they will all want to play and be fed… And just when I'd cleaned the nursery up…"

"Who's they?" Anabel asked.

Kris's eyes brightened. "The Eevee!"

Those smile widened as he stated. "Yes, the Eevee. Eevee is my favorite Pokémon, so I breed them as a hobby. These little ones are just a few weeks old."

Holly widened her eyes. She had always wanted an Eevee! Not only were they cute, but they were also rare! And they could evolve into eight types of Pokémon, more than any other!

And one of those was a Grass type, and the other a Fire!

Holly's eyes shone. Was Bill really going to give her an Eevee?

Bill shook his head, and his eyes hardened.

Holly was aware of the mood becoming somber, and shrank back.

The coldness in Bill's voice rivaled Anabel's. "Don't think you're getting one. Not after what you've done."

Holly stiffened and her eyes went wide.

How did Bill know…?

Bill continued. "I'm one of the authorities on Pokémon. Of course I would know what happened to them. And I assume you use the storage system? I developed it. Every action you take on it goes straight to me. So I know everything you did, Holly."

Holly felt her face grow pale and was aware that all eyes were on her. Bill's next words made her blood run cold. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't have any Pokémon ever again, Holly."

Holy shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

Would her misdeeds never leave her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So here is the introduction to Bill. He probably won't be seen any more in this story, but he plays a major role in Kris's. I chose to make him have a wife and kids as a creative liberty, although his grandfather is a canon character. Lanette was chosen as his wife because I thought she was the only female scientist close to his age. His children aren't described much here, but will be described more in Kris's story. 
> 
> -Also, the comment about rare stones for Bill's grandfather has to do with an optional quest the player can do. If the player brings Bill's grandfather certain Pokémon, he will gift them with evolution stones. It's never said where he obtained the stones, so I just like to think he collects them and likes to help out young Trainers.
> 
> -Lanette being quite engrossed in her research has to do with an optional event in the games she's introduced. If the player takes the time to visit her in her house, she will mention that she didn't expect them to find her, and the house is full of clutter due to research. She gives them of a Pokémon doll in exchange for keeping her house a secret.
> 
> -Those who played Sun and Moon might notice the description for Lusamine is a bit different than in that game. In that game, Lusamine pretends to be motherly, but is not. However, in this story, her bond with Kris and love for her children is genuine. The reason for this is, in the games, there's an event that effectively makes Lusamine go mad with grief and warps her personality. As a result, she puts on a good public front, but is actually harsh with everyone.
> 
> -In this story, that event never happens, so, she remains benevolent. However, the player never meets her before the event that warps her personality. So a lot of this is based on dialogue from other characters and taking what traits she has, and making them positive. According to the games, she was a strict but kind mother before her personality was warped. So it's easy to imagine her being worried about her children, adopted or not.
> 
> -Bill's passion for Eevee comes from the games. In the first set of Pokémon games, one could view pictures of Eevee and its known evolutions by looking at his computer in his house. In the second set of games, Bill gives the player an Eevee. Visiting fellow researcher Bebe has her tell the player that Bill has raised many Eevee over the years.


	29. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with another chapter of Holly Rising! There is a prompt, but it will be detailed at the end of the chapter. As always, check the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

28\. Torn

Holly thought they would never leave the mansion. At first, she thought they would leave for Cerulean after that exchange.

But no.

Kris _had_ to continue playing with the children and tell them everything about absolutely nothing.

And then she _had_ to greet almost every Pokémon, and share with them heartfelt hellos and goodbyes.

Holly felt like stamping her feet again. This was such a waste of time!

But Anabel didn't say anything, instead letting Kris had her way.

And so Holly wore a scowl, silently watching as time continued to be wasted.

But the dark thoughts that plagued Holly did not stop even when the group finally left Bill's.

No, they just turned into something else.

She clenched her fist.

No one would ever let her forget what she did!

Because of her past, Bill wouldn't give her an Eevee! And he seemed to hate her too…

But then there was Kris! Everyone seemed to treat her like a special little snowflake! And it just wasn't fair!

How come she never got into any trouble? She had done all the things Holly had, and probably more, if what she admitted to Anabel was true.

And yet all Anabel did was yell at her! What made Anabel able to control everything? What made Anabel trust her so much?

Kris was so perfect! And why?

Moreover, why wasn't Holly?

Holly was so consumed by her dark thoughts that she barely noticed when the group reached the Cerulean Gym.

It wasn't until Anabel pointed at the area that Holly finally looked up.

"There it is, the Cerulean Gym." Anabel turned to Kris.

"Kris, would you like to go in?"

Kris nodded. "Yes, there's not a lot more to do in the city, and we cannot progress until we have the Badge."

Holly noticed the older Trainer was eyeing the Gym almost with a look of nostalgia.

Holly cocked her head.

What was the disabled Trainer remembering?

Did she know the Gym Leader?

Holly supposed she would find out.

The gaping doors swung open, and Kris led them inside.

Holly glanced around, thinking that the Gym didn't really look like one. Instead, it looked like a dance studio, with water decorations hanging everywhere.

Holly cringed. Who would put such dorky decorations in the Gym? Didn't the Gym Leaders take proper care of the places where the battlers were?

Yeah Kris continued leading them to another room. Holly thought she could hear the distant sound of flowing water.

Yet before the sound became louder, the group was stopped by the voice of a woman.

"Oh Kristine, it's been a while! Are you looking for my sister? You seem to be headed to the back…"

The woman appeared, but she didn't seem to be dressed up for battle. She looked more like someone one would see at a dance party.

Holly blinked.

Was this woman the Gym Leader?

And if so, why was Kris looking for her sister?

Yet Kris only nodded.

"I am. There's a challenger here, and she's eager to get her Gym Badge."

Kris gestured over to Holly, and immediately the woman's gaze darkened.

Holy tried not to clench her fist at what the woman said next.

"Oh, _that_ girl. We've heard about her. Quite frankly, I'm not sure my sister will let her in…"

Kris curtly nodded. "We have to try."

The woman only continued. "Well, I wish you luck, and if nothing else, Misty will be happy to see you again."

Kris gave another curt nod before the group walked towards the room with the flowing water.

The roar of the water became deafening as the doors opened wide.

Holly's eyes widened see shimmering blue and pure white platforms. She thought she could see something splashing, but that wasn't where her attention was.

Instead, it was directed to another Trainer,

This Trainer was young, but also older than Holly. She had strikingly red hair and green eyes. Her clothing was different shades of blue, and Holly thought she could see a bit of a bathing suit peeking out from underneath it. Nevertheless, the other Trainer seemed comfortable.

She strode up to them confidently, eyes shining.

Holly stiffened as she addressed Kris instead. "Hello Kristine, long time no see! Have you come to watch the next performance? My sisters are really excited for this one!"

Instead, Kris shook her head.

"I come bearing a challenger."

She stepped back, nodding to Holly.

Holly felt Anabel lengthen her tether, and she stepped up confidently.

"I'm Holly of Celadon, and I'm here for a Gym challenge."

As Holly stepped up, she couldn't help smiling.

Finally, she would get her Gym battle she had been wanting!

But Misty looked at her with her hard eyes.

Holly shivered.

What could Misty want?

The next words made Holly's blood run cold.

"No, no, you're not."

Holy blinked her eyes. Rapidly, she shouted. "What?"

Even Kris seem surprised. "Misty, you're always raring for a battle. What's got into you?"

Misty's icy gaze could rival Anabel's, and Holly felt both sets of eyes on her.

Holly then faced Kris. "Nothing's gotten into me, Kristine. I'm just doing my duty as the protector of the city."

Holly blinked as she faced Misty again. What did she mean?

Misty's voice held no kindness as she continued.

"I know who you are, and what you've done. You've deliberately hurt people and Pokémon, and you've yet to express an ounce of regret. I can't have someone like that in my Gym. Not when I have my own people and Pokémon to protect."

Holly felt her face go pale, and thought she would be sick on the floor.

This couldn't be happening!

It was all a horrible dream, and she would just wake up!

Yet Misty quashed those thoughts with her next words as she looked up at the bewildered Kris.

"I need someone I can trust. And that person is you, Kristine."

Holly resisted the urge to scream as Misty gave her chilling verdict. "Holly of Celadon, because of the Gym Leader's watch list, I am banning you from challenging my Gym. You are clearly a threat to people and Pokémon. Therefore, I do not feel comfortable giving you a Badge. This ban can only be circumvented if Kristine battles in your place, with your Pokémon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> First, the prompt!
> 
> The Gym Leader of Cerulean is Misty, red-haired user of Water Type Pokémon. There's a lot of water in her Gym, and Pokémon often use it to battle. Those who can't battle in water can instead fight on raised platforms.
> 
> -And the Gym Leader's ban is put into effect. Originally, I was going to have this done later, but I figured it would be more fitting to do it now, closer to when the punishment was stated.


	30. Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, but have some battles instead! As always, check the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts of the property of Wizardmonfan.

29\. Devastation

Holly blinked, her eyes still wide.

After all that time waiting for Gym match, she could not lose the opportunity now!

Yet there it was, pulled out from her in front of her.

And she couldn't do a thing about it.

Holly opened her mouth to say something, but it was Kris who spoke.

The older Trainer shook her head. "I can't do this, Misty. This is Holly's badge, not mine."

Holly noted that the disabled Trainer didn't even step forward, as if she was cementing the fact that she didn't even want to battle.

Holly cocked her head.

Whose side was Kris on? She had been all for the punishment, but now she was refusing to enforce it.

Holly's mind suddenly whisked her back to the time when the punishment was enacted. Back then, Kris's eyes had been full of sorrow…

Was she _truly_ for the punishment, or had Anabel forced her into it?

Holy glanced up to see Misty shaking her head.

"Either you battle, Kristine, or no battle at all."

Misty's eyes bore into Holly, and she couldn't help shrinking back.

The light of reluctance shown in Kris's eyes, and she still didn't take a step forward.

Holly cocked her head.

Would Kris still refuse to battle?

What would happen to Holly's journey then?

Would she even get another chance?

After what seemed like forever, Kris finally stepped forward.

"In that case, Misty…"

She nodded to her Delphox and the Pokémon glowed with psychic power.

Holy resisted the urge to scream as her Poké Balls once again went flying off her belt.

Rapidly, they flew over to Kris's, attaching themselves to hers.

Holly could hear Anabel digging around, and the woman held up a Poké Ball.

Holy resisted the shrink back in fear.

Would Torracat be taken from her again?

But Kris noticed the Poké Ball, and shook her head.

"It's not worth it." She mouthed.

Holly breathed a sigh of relief as Anabel put Torracat's Poké Ball away.

She didn't need any more torture!

Now Kris was stepping towards Misty. Her intense gaze focused on the redhead, until she stood across from her. Now, she turned her gaze to the rest of the gym, shimmering water and white platforms directly in front of her.

Kris took a deep breath and stated. "… I accept your challenge."

Misty nodded, holding out a Poké Ball. "And I yours."

With that, she tossed her capsule into the air.

"Go, Starmie!"

In a flash of light, a purple star appeared. It splashed into the water, facing Kris. The star had a red, shining, gem on its core. It also had some sort of yellow design on it, and it reminded Holly of a wheel of a ship.

Kris simply nodded, holding up her own Poké Ball.

"Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu appeared in flash of light, immediately going down on all fours into its combat stance.

Holly felt a prickle of dread at how easily Pikachu acknowledged Kris in battle.

Would it ever acknowledge her again?

Would any of them?

Yet Holly was ripped away from her thoughts as she focused on the battle.

Kris took up her familiar commanding voice.

"Pikachu, Thundershock."

A yellow lightning bolt flew from Pikachu, sailing straight towards the Starmie.

Holy grinned.

Water stood no chance against electricity! Starmie would be taken down for sure!

Yet Starmie flew out of the water like a bird, dodging the attack easily.

Holly's eyes widened, and Kris grimaced.

But the disabled Trainer had no chance of retaliating as Misty made her move.

"Starmie, Water Pulse!"

A huge ball of water appeared at the center of Starmie's body. Rapidly, the water was lowered into the pool and sent straight at Pikachu. Holly could see the ball left giant waves in its wake, and they were zooming straight towards Pikachu.

She wanted to scream, but it was no use.

Instead, Pikachu was the one who screamed as the ball slammed straight into it. The ball was immediately followed by the dreaded waves. The waves were so forceful that Pikachu looked like it was going to be bowled right off of the platform it was standing on.

Miraculously, it stayed. But every part of its fur was drenched, and the Pokémon was collapsed in a heap.

Starmie gracefully returned to the water, and Kris recalled Holly's Pokémon without emotion.

Without wasting a second, she threw another Poké Ball.

"Go, Poochyena!"

The little dog Pokémon appeared, letting on a howl.

Holly nodded. The Pokémon might've been weak, but it had an attack to take down Starmie.

Or at least she thought it did.

Before the Pokémon could take one step, Misty shouted.

"Water Pulse again!"

The ball came for a second time, bringing with it the wicked waves.

Poochyena's confident howls turned into howls of pain.

Holly gasped as Poochyena splashed into the water. Luckily, Kris recalled the Pokémon, but Holly knew what that meant.

There was no coming back from that.

Starmie stoically splashed back into the water, and Misty looked at Kris expectantly.

"Poliwag, go." The older Trainer commanded, once again without emotion.

Holly remembered the battle on the bridge, and how easily she had taken down opponents.

She looked as though she'd seen thousands of battles like that.

Had she seen thousands of battles like this, too?

Battles where she knew she had no chance of winning?

Kris gave no indication of anything as Poliwag appeared.

Once again, Misty had the first move.

"Starmie, Swift!"

Golden stars formed around Starmie. At the speed of light, it shot them at Poliwag. Holly's water Pokémon let out a yelp as it was tossed off the platforms on. Like Poochyena, it splashed into the water.

Unlike the other Pokémon, it bobbed straight back up. However, it was clear Poliwag's eyes showed pain, and Holly could see the bruises on its body.

Yet, Kris wasn't about to give up.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis!"

Poliwag's eyes glowed red. In another minute, it shot rings of the same color at Starmie. Yet it was to no avail, as the Pokémon easily flew in the air. It stayed, floating there, as Misty shouted her next command.

"Swift again!"

The golden stars radiated off of Starmie. In another instant, they shot at Poliwag. The Pokémon screamed as it was hit by the star-shaped rays. They sliced like knives, and Holly knew there was no dodging the attack. Before she knew it, Poliwag was on the ground.

Once again, Kris recalled her Pokémon, and Holly thought she could see a flicker of pain on her face.

Experienced though she was, she must've known she could not win.

But determination still burned in her eyes, as she tossed another Poké Ball onto the field.

"Go, Mawile."

The huge-jawed Pokémon appeared, glaring defiantly.

Yet, Holly knew at this rate, it wouldn't be for long.

Kris looked like she was going to shout out a command, but Misty beat her to it.

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

Blue bubbles shot out of Starmie, and Mawile screeched as it was hit. The Pokémon staggered backwards, but it was still standing.

Kris resolutely stated. "Mawile, Bite."

Mawile opened its jaws wide, but it had no chance to even land a blow.

Misty's piercing cry cut through the air. "Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

The blue bubbles shot out again, hitting Mawile right in its mouth. The Pokémon gasped and choked as water spilled out. It tried to stand, but as though it was top-heavy, it fell over backwards.

Holly clenched her fist.

There was only one Pokémon left.

And she doubted she could win.

Kris now spoke in a subdued tone of voice. "Go, Nidorina."

The rabbit-like Pokémon appeared, ears twitching madly. Defiance shown in her red eyes, but Holly knew it would not be enough.

Misty wasted no time. "Let's end this now! Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

The deadly bubbles shot out of Starmie, blasting into Nidorina. The Pokémon screeched and coughed up water, but fury still shown in her eyes.

Despite the fact that Kris was about to lose, she showed no fear or anger.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting."

Nidorina hissed and let out a barrage of poison stingers. Yet Starmie simply dove below the water, missing the deadly attack.

Holly felt her blood run cold as Misty yelled. "Now, end it! Bubblebeam!" Holly couldn't bear to watch, and looked away as Nidorina screamed one last time.

When she looked back, the platform was already empty.

Holly cringed. The Badge… It was ripped away once, stolen from her by a ban…

And now it was ripped away again… Stolen from her by weakness…

And no one seemed to care how she felt…

Instead, all eyes were focused on Kris. The older Trainer was now cringing, her eyes full of pain. Her legs had been hitting the ground before, yet now she stood up on both. Holly thought she appeared to be shaking, but she could have just imagined it.

Holly blinked. Why was Kris taking the loss that badly? It was Holly's Pokémon that got hurt…

Concern flashed in Misty's eyes as she stated. "Are you all right?"

Kris spoke in a muted tone. "I'm fine. It's just been a while since I lost that badly. I almost forgot what that felt like. As you can see, it isn't pleasant…"

Misty replied. "Well, that's understandable. I mean, these aren't even your Pokémon…"

Holly clenched her fist. Were they just going to ignore her?

Kris looked like she was about to say something else, but Holly yelled. "That's right. They're not your Pokémon. So why are you so upset?"

Annabel screeched. "Holly!"

Yet Holly continued ignoring her. "You have nothing to be upset about. Because it was my Badge and my Pokémon that got hurt! You only enforced that stupid punishment! I bet you didn't even want it in the first place!"

Holly held a glare, and thought that Kris would give one back.

However, the older Trainer only had pain and sorrow written in her eyes.

Instead, it was Misty and Anabel who fixed her with fiery glares.

"You wouldn't have gotten that punishment if you just behaved yourself!" Anabel shouted.

Misty responded. "Well, Kris was fighting with your Pokémon, in case you forgot! That means that although the Pokémon were yours, it was Kris who actually lost! Of course she's taking it hard!"

Kris had looked up at this, and a flash of some unreadable emotion was in her eyes.

Yet Holly didn't have time to study it as Misty continued. "I've had enough of you, you little pest! You've no respect for anyone but yourself, and people like that disgust me! If you don't respect others' feelings, you'll never be able to battle in _any_ Gym!"

Misty looked as though she was about to deliver a punch to Holly, but Holly stood her ground.

How dare this Misty say things like that! It wasn't true!

It before Holly could retort, she felt a sharp tug on her tether. "Holly, that's quite enough. Let's leave."

With that, Anabel gave another yank and Holly was forced to follow her.

However, she did not miss Kris looking back at Misty, pained expression still in her eyes. However, there was no pain in her voice. "You're as strong as ever Misty. Despite my loss, I look forward to battling you again. We should catch up sometime."

Misty simply nodded, rage disappearing from her eyes.

Holly blinked. Was this what Kris had wanted to say before?

How close was she with Misty?

And why was she so polite with someone she just lost to?

Holly gritted her teeth.

Kris didn't matter.

All that mattered was getting her Badge.

The one that had been stolen away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So the idea of losing to Misty actually came from my own playthroughs. When I played the Kanto games, it was common for me to lose to Misty at least once. The reason is that Misty's Pokémon are fast, and she often outlevels the player if they haven't been doing any extra leveling. Furthermore, her Pokémon have fairly good move sets for this point, and the remakes further improved on them.
> 
> -I also thought that it would be a good time to showcase another one of Kris's flaws; while she is strong, she is not invincible, and is hard on herself when losing. This will be seen in further chapters of Holly Rising, and of course, examined in detail during Kris's own stories.
> 
> -Finally, Misty using a Starmie is because it is one of her main Pokémon in all media. The moves she uses here are a combination of all the different movesets it has.


	31. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

30: Recovery

Holly glumly watched as the nurses healed her Pokémon. Kris watched in a corner, her expression unreadable. Anabel kept her stern gaze, but still looked to the front.

She seemed to be staring at nothing all. Holly wondered what the woman was thinking about, but didn't dare speak.

After what seemed like forever, the nurse was finished with Holly's Pokémon. She held a stern gaze, directing it at Kris.

"I understand Gym battles can be tough, but please, to try to be more careful with your Pokémon. Without them, there wouldn't be any more Gym battles."

Kris nodded. "I understand, and thank you."

Holly scowled.

Did she really? Or was she just saying that to get out of the Center?

Regardless, Kris quickly handed Holly the Pokémon, and Holly attached them to her belt.

She let out a sigh. At least she could have that.

After all, Kris would still be fighting the next battle. It would be easier just to take everything away…

Anabel responded. "Where to next, Kris?"

Kris rapidly responded. "To train, of course. It's the only way to beat Misty."

The older Trainer glanced straight at Holly. "But first, I'd like Holly to go to a PC."

Holly's eyes went wide. She blurted out. "Why? I can't take any more Pokémon."

Kris's eyes shone with her intense gaze, as she stated. "You can't, but I _can_."

Holly clenched her fists.

She wasn't sure she wanted Kris to carry any more of her Pokémon after what happened!

The older Trainer continued. "As long as we are training, we may as well train every Pokémon. You never know when you might need them."

Anabel nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Holy tried not to scowl as she followed Anabel to the PC. She didn't think any plan of Kris's was a good idea, but she knew she had little choice now.

Rapidly, she entered the commands into the PC, and her remaining Poké Balls appeared.

She plucked them from the PC, handing them to Anabel.

The woman, in turn handed them to Kris, who attached them to another place.

She nodded. "Now it's truly time to train. Let's head outside."

"What will we train against?" Holly blurted out.

"Water types, and Pokémon that move fast. Those were the types Misty had."

Anabel quickly responded. "Where do you think we might find Pokémon like that?"

Kris replied. "On Route 4, near the lake."

Anabel nodded. "Let us head there, then."

Holly had no choice but to follow as the group walked back to the windy Route 4. Holly could hear the roaring of the lake and cringed as she was reminded of the water in Misty's Gym. The petite lake was nothing compared to the shimmering area contrasting against the white platforms.

Could truly help her win there?

Holly supposed she had to try.

The roaring of the lake got louder and louder, as Kris finally stopped right in front of it.

She turned to Holly and Anabel, gesturing.

"Let's release the Pokémon now."

Anabel tossed Torracat's Poké Ball into the air, and Kris did the same with the Pokémon she had.

Holly gulped and threw her Poké Balls into the air.

What was Kris going to do? She couldn't possibly train so many Pokémon at once…

Could she?

Or would she train them one by one? That would take forever!

But the older trainer and now begun speaking. All the Pokémons' gazes met hers, curiosity and confusion in their eyes.

"Hello everyone. You're probably wondering you're all here. We recently challenged the gym in this town, but there was a little trouble. So, I've decided to train you all here, so that we can beat the gym and move on."

The Pokémon still looked bewildered, but they all continued glancing at Kris.

Would they truly listen to her? They had before on the bridge, but now was different…

The older Trainer took no notice of the Pokemons' distress and continued. "Misty uses Pokémon that live in the water, so it's a perfect time to practice fighting them. Therefore, find as many Water Pokémon as you can, and battle against them. I'll be walking around, seeing if anyone has difficulties. Anyone who gets injured or needs assistance can also come to me."

Holly cocked her head. What kind of training is this? Pokémon fighting by themselves would be chaos!

Anabel glanced at Kris, a cautious expression in her eyes. "I'm leaving Holly in your care, since Torracat won't be fighting in the Gym rematch. I will still train with it myself, and you're welcome to join."

Kris nodded, and Holly stiffened.

Even though Anabel had said "you're", she was sure she didn't mean _her._

Suddenly, psychic power radiated from Anabel, and Kris's Delphox also radiated power. Kris started mouthing something, and Anabel was nodding. As the unspoken exchange passed between them, Holly felt herself surrounded by psychic energy again. She could feel the tether moving, although it wasn't lengthening or shortening.

Holly grimaced, realizing what was happening.

Anabel had said she would leave her with Kris.

So now the older Trainer was her jailer, both in choice and in movement.

Holy glanced at the disabled Trainer, but she wasn't even wincing.

Holy wondered if she had seen this all somewhere before, but didn't dare ask.

Instead, Holly turned her gaze away, and eventually the psychic power stopped.

Holy glanced at her pink tether, realizing that it was now on Kris's waist.

The older Trainer was now gazing at Anabel, her face looking as though she wasn't quite sure Anabel had made the right decision.

Holly cocked her head again.

Whose side was Kris really on?

She'd agreed to the punishment, but now she looked like she was regretting it every second.

And Holly could share her sentiments.

After all, the older Trainer's physical impediment meant Holly could outpace her.

Surely Anabel must have been aware of this when she switched the tether over to the disabled Trainer?

But now the woman had raised her voice, and had begun addressing all the Pokémon.

"I'm doing a separate session with Torracat. Any Pokémon is welcome to join the session whenever they like!"

The Pokémon nodded, then headed off to find opponents.

Holly blinked. Pokémon fighting by themselves? This couldn't go well…

Then again, she supposed anything could happen at this point…

As if sensing Holly's discomfort, Kris stated.

"Pokémon are natural fighters. Just tell them what they're up against, and they will battle."

Holly shook her head. Could trained Pokémon really fight without a Trainer?

Yet Kris gestured to the scene, and Holly's eyes went wide at what she observed.

The first thing she noticed was Tangela. The Pokémon may have been one of her weaker ones, but now it looked as strong as ever. Its vines flew to and fro, easily knocking back any unfortunate Water type Pokémon in their way. A few tried to shoot water at it, but the attacks were to no avail.

Holly couldn't help but marvel at Tangela's tenacity, but her eyes widened when she saw one of her other Pokémon.

Clearly, Mawile wasn't doing as well.

It stood across from a Poliwag, red eyes glaring menacingly. Yet as soon as it opened its mouth to Bite, the Poliwag shot water into its mouth. Mawile coughed and sputtered, the attack knocking it off balance. Before it could recover, the Poliwag shot another blast of forceful water. Mawile screeched and staggered backward.

Instinctively, Holly rushed to help. She couldn't let her Pokémon faint!

Yet she almost fell over as she felt a tug on her tether. Kris shook her head, and pointed towards the scene.

Mawile had closed its jaws, and Holly got a glimpse of its crestfallen eyes as it looked at the ground.

As gracefully as it could muster, it backed away, and the Poliwag nodded sternly as it dove back into the lake.

Holly thought Mawile would run towards her, or ask Kris for help.

But instead the Pokémon dashed off to where Anabel was working.

Holly blinked. What was Anabel doing that Mawile found so appealing?

Yet she didn't have time to look as Kris jerked her in another direction.

There, Holly found Nidorina.

Yet the Pokémon didn't appear to be fighting at all.

Instead, she was looking down at the water. Occasionally, she would open her mouth and hiss. However, nothing came out.

Holly thought she was fishing, or taking a drink, but the rabbit Pokémon did neither.

Instead, she waited, patiently.

Holy cocked her head. What was Nidorina waiting for?

Suddenly, there were ripples in the water.

Nidorina was drawn instantly to them, and fired off a round of poison stingers.

A Poliwag bobbed up from the water, and screamed as the stingers smashed straight into it.

It fell back into the water, and Nidorina roared in triumph.

However, just as Nidorina let out her victory roar, there was a howl of pain.

Holly whipped her head around to see Growlithe panting. Blasts of water came flying at it, and it would try to dodge. However, attacks misted by inches, and the Pokémon screeched as it was assaulted by another blast of cold water.

Holly clenched her fist.

Surely Kris could see this wasn't fair!

Yet the older Trainer didn't even move. Instead, Holly was forced to watch as Growlithe bounded away.

It quickly joined Mawile and the two headed to where Anabel was.

Holly squinted.

At last she could see with the woman was doing to Torracat.

They were only shadows in the distance, so, admittedly, it wasn't much.

But at least it was something.

Holly could see the outline of a person along with the outline of a Pokémon beside her. She knew this had to be Anabel and Torracat. Her other Pokémon were much too far away.

Holly could hear the faint shouting of commands, and assumed Anabel was instructing Torracat. She thought she could hear other sounds too, but could not make out what they were. She suspected it was a Pokémon battle, however.

All of a sudden, the shadow next to Anabel collapsed.

Holly's eyes widened. What was happening to Torracat? She had to go see and she had to help it!

Yet as Holly started forward, she felt a tug on her tether.

Holly turned around to find Kris shaking her head. The older Trainer held the tether tightly in her hand, and was shaking her head.

Holly glared back.

Why couldn't she help her own Pokémon? Why did Kris have to stop her?

The older Trainer pointed, and Holly followed her gaze.

The shape of the person was shifting, and, within minutes, the shape of the Pokémon rose to its feet.

Anabel must've use some item on Torracat, but why revive a fallen Pokémon if they were already against an opponent that was giving them trouble? Anabel clearly had other Pokémon, so why couldn't she use them?

Holly shook.

How could she leave Torracat when it was getting hurt?

What guarantee was there that it wouldn't get hurt worse?

How did she know the training would even work?

Holly wanted so desperately to answer those questions.

But she couldn't.

All because she was Kris and Anabel's prisoner.

A prisoner on her own journey.

No, a prisoner _in_ her own journey.

Holly had her head down, face glum.

Holly felt a tug on her tether, and turned to find Kris looking at her.

The older Trainer responded. "There's nothing relevant there. Let's go."

Holy quickly yelled. "But my Pokémon…"

Kris cut her off, voice cool. "Will be fine. Anabel is training them."

Holy clenched her fist. How could they be fine?

"But where will we go?" She asked the disabled Trainer.

The older Trainer fixed Holly with her intense gaze. "You have other Pokémon, right? Let's go see how they are doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> -So a little training scene. The idea of Pokémon being trained, but still able to fight by themselves comes from the anime. In some episodes, Pokémon are given no commands or very basic commands, yet still able to fight. There's also mention of Pokémon practicing their attacks by themselves in their spare time. Something like this is yet to be seen the main games, but Pokémon GO also had Pokémon in Gyms fight without a Trainer present. Also, there is a hack where, when the player leaves the Pokémon in the daycare, one of the options they will have is to fight it. The Pokémon will then act as though it is a wild encounter, despite being trained and given no commands.


	32. Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

31\. Tactics

Holly rapidly followed the disabled Trainer.

She saw sparks, and knew they could only come from one place.

Holly shuddered.

What was happening to Pikachu?

She got her answer as the roaring of the lake rushed to her ears.

Pikachu was standing near the lake in its combat stance. Across from it stood another Pokémon.

This Pokémon was orange, with a yellow flotation device around its neck. It had two forked tails and some tan on its body. Holly could see it had something resembling blue gills on its body. It had black eyes and whiskers.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

A Buizel.

A weak Pokémon.

Surely, Pikachu would have no trouble with it?

Yet, Pikachu's eyes narrowed as it shot thunderbolts from its body haphazardly. The Buizel dodged them easily, its graceful body almost reminding Holly of a dancer.

Yet the Buizel wasn't content with just going on the defense. Forceful water erupted from its mouth, and Pikachu was scrambling to dodge. More than once, the electric Pokémon screeched as Buziel's attacks hit.

Holly shuddered. Was this going to be like Misty's Gym?

Yet Kris seemed like she wasn't going to let that happen.

She stepped up, determination shining in her eyes.

Her Delphox radiated psychic power, and Pikachu yelped as the psychic powers surrounded both it and Holly.

As she had made times before, Holly heard Kris's voice even though the older Trainer's mouth was not moving.

" _If you're having trouble with a fast opponent, try slowing it down."_

Holly blinked. "How?"

Kris responded. _"Pikachu can cause paralysis, and paralysis can slow opponents down. Pikachu, Holly, try using Thunder Wave."_

Holly cocked her head.

Thunder Wave? She had never known Pikachu had the attack, let alone used it…

But she supposed it was logical for it to know it. And that Kris would understand that.

So Holly shouted. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Electricity crackled from Pikachu, and it quickly shot yellow rings of electricity from its body. The Buizel let out a scream of pain, as electricity crashed into it. It fell to the ground, panting. Shakily, the Pokémon got to its feet. But as it moved, it winced. Holly realized it couldn't take a step, as the electricity crackled from its body.

Kris smiled, seizing on the moment.

"Now, Pikachu, attack the opponent, either by yourself or on Holly's command."

Pikachu wasted no time, body crackling with electricity before Holly could even open her mouth.

Letting out a cry, it launched electricity at the stunned Buizel.

The Pokémon screeched as the electricity lit it up, and Holly tried hard not to wince from the pain.

It felt as though her entire body was being shocked, and she thought perhaps she couldn't bear it.

How could Kris take the pain? The older Trainer didn't seem to have any emotion about what she was doing…

Yet, almost as soon as the pain became unbearable, it ended, and the Buizel collapsed on the ground.

Pikachu began to walk away, yet suddenly its ears perked up as it noticed movement in the nearby lake.

All of a sudden, it started shaking.

Holly wondered why, but her eyes went wide as she noticed movement in the water.

There were clearly Water Pokémon here, and they were many.

There was nowhere for Pikachu to run! How would it fare?

Yet Kris fixed the Pokémon with another smile. "That's not an issue."

Holly cocked her head. How was Pikachu being surrounded by enemies not an issue?

What she said next made Holly's blood run cold.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock. On the entire lake."

Holly's eyes went wide. How could Kris order that? Did she have any idea of the pain she would cause so many Pokémon?

Yet if Kris thought about how questionable tactics were, she gave no indication.

And apparently, Pikachu didn't either.

It closed its eyes and launched several shocks from its body. There must've been at least four or five, but Holly couldn't count.

These shocks landed in the water, lighting it up. The entire area was a mixture of yellow and white.

But Holly couldn't really see any of it.

Because the air was filled with the screams of Pokémon. Holly covered her ears. It was impossible to tell how many there were, or what kind of Pokémon they were. Their cries all blended as one, and Holly thought her ears would shatter.

Yet there was one thing all the Pokémon had in common.

And that was their unimaginable pain.

Holly took one hand off her ear to clench her fist.

Why couldn't Kris feel the pain of the Pokémon she hurt? Why couldn't she understand what she was doing was wrong? And who knows what this was doing to Pikachu!

Holly felt her own screams mingle with the Pokémon. She had to stop this!

Yet just when Holly was about to cry out to Kris, the lightning stopped.

Pikachu sat back, and while it could still battle, Holly could see a slight exhaustion in its eyes.

Yet Kris smiled and nodded approvingly. Holly resisted the urge to vomit as she noticed several Pokémon floating up to the lake.

It was impossible to tell whether they were alive or dead. Holly thought that she didn't want to know.

Holly desperately looked back.

Pain of this magnitude would surely catch Anabel's attention…

Yet there was no sign of the woman.

Holly remembered that Anabel had three Pokémon run up to her for training, so maybe she had her hands full…

Instead, she glared back at Kris.

How could the older Trainer call this a tactic? Let alone a victory?

As if sensing Holly's distress, Kris stated.

"I know you're worried about the pain of the Pokémon. But you must understand, your opponent, no matter who it is, will cause your Pokémon pain. So when faced with a tough opponent, they will cause your Pokémon a lot of pain. And when you're in a scenario where your Pokémon may be in a lot of pain, then you do what you have to in order to win."

Holly adopted a hard glare.

What kind of thinking was that? It sounded as though Kris stepped into a war zone…

Yet the other Trainer continued.

"Besides, it is a valid tactic. It's almost guaranteed to hit, and is much stronger than a regular move."

Holly still shuddered.

How could Kris talk about this so casually?

How could hurting many Pokémon at once be a valid tactic?

Was this her first time doing something like this?

Clearly not.

The older Trainer was now glancing at Pikachu.

The Pokémon was panting and shaking, but still clearly able to fight. As if to reassure Holly, it looked back and nodded.

Kris turned back to Holly and stated. "Pikachu is all right. Let's head to your other Pokémon."

Holly wanted to ask how she could dismiss Pikachu so quickly, but the older Trainer was already leading her away.

It wasn't long until Holly heard water again, along with splashing sounds. Immediately, she realized it belonged to Poliwag.

The tadpole Pokémon was staring down a Buziel, determination burning in its eyes.

Holly heard Kris's voice again as the older Trainer began to speak telepathically.

" _Poliwag, Buizel are quick, so try using Hypnosis to stop in its tracks."_

Before, Holly could speak, Poliwag obeyed.

Its eyes glowed red, and it shot red circles from its mouth.

The Buizel let out a yelp, but it quickly died down to a snore as it crashed down near the water.

Holly was afraid the Water Pokémon might drown, but thankfully it didn't.

Holly heard Kris's voice in her head again.

" _Do you have any attacks that you can use that are not Water type? They will be effective here."_

Holly shut her eyes, deep in thought.

Obviously, the other Trainer was being gracious, as she gave her a rare taste of freedom.

But for once, Holly didn't know how to respond.

What other attacks did Poliwag know? She'd been so focused on Water type moves, she couldn't recall…

Yet suddenly, a thought came to her.

Opening her eyes, she pointed at the Buizel. "Poliwag, Doubleslap!"

Poliwag rushed at the Buizel, tail and feet lashing out.

The poor opponent stood no chance as Poliwag pounded on it.

Before it even knew what hit it, it met defeat as it fell into the lake. Poliwag stood triumphantly over where its opponent had been.

Kris nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now for one more."

Holy gulped and suppressed a shudder.

She knew who "one more" was.

She couldn't resist shaking again as the two stopped right in front of it.

Holly blinked her eyes.

Poochyena.

The dog Pokémon was growling, standing face-to-face with a Poliwag. About half of the opposing Pokémon's body was submerged in the water. The other half glared fiercely back, not conceding an inch of ground.

A forceful jet of water exited from the Poliwag's mouth. Poochyena barely dodged it, and almost ran straight into another blast of water.

Holly let out a gasp.

Couldn't Kris stop this? Why wasn't she helping?

Kris's voice once again came through Holly's head.

" _Do not worry. Just let it keep dodging."_

Holly shook her head and tried to go forward. However, Kris stopped her with the tether.

How could Holly not worry? Her Pokémon was getting hurt!

Yet she was forced to watch, as Poochyena barely avoided more and more water attacks.

Each time, looked to be safe, only to narrowly miss getting hit again.

Holly clenched her fist. What was the point of this?

This wasn't a battle! This was a slaughter!

Yet just when Holly thought she could take no more, Kris dryly remarked. "Look."

Holly looked, and her eyes went wide.

The Poliwag was still fighting, but strain was evident on its face. Holly thought she could see beads of sweat, but given that it was a Water Pokémon, she wasn't sure if that was instead moisture. The enemy Poliwag's head and tail dropped, and it had lost some of the fire in its eyes.

Holly thought the Pokémon would dive back into the lake, but instead it swam near Poochyena. The dog Pokémon simply blinked incredulously, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

Holly couldn't either. Wouldn't the Poliwag be more interested in running away?

Perhaps it was a matter of pride, she supposed.

Holly was alerted to more splashing as Poliwag waddled out of the water. With unsteady steps, it tottered onto the land. Despite what had happened, it still faced its opponent.

And that's when Kris made her move.

Holly could hear the older Trainer's voice inside her head. "Tell Poochyena to use Thunder Fang."

Holly didn't need to be instructed twice.

"Poochyena, Thunder Fang!"

Poochyena's fangs crackled with electricity, and the Poliwag screamed as it bit down hard.

Bruises appeared on Poliwag's skin and it staggered backward.

Holly thought that might be the end, but a resolute look appeared in the opposing Pokémon's eyes.

Faster than Holly ever thought possible, it dove into the shallower parts of the lake.

But Kris only nodded, and she seemed to be speaking to both Holly and Poochyena as psychic energy surrounded them.

" _You know where your opponent is. Pursue it. Finish it."_

Holly shook.

Poochyena surely wouldn't go into the water! Not after what happened at the Gym!

Yet Poochyena shook itself, and let out a growl.

Holly's eyes widened as it jumped into the water. With another growl, it leapt on top of the surprised Poliwag.

Poochyena's fangs once again crackled with electricity, and it sunk them into the back of the Poliwag's head. There was a splash as the Poliwag disappeared below the surface. Holly wondered if it would rise again.

Yet she didn't think about it long as she focused on Poochyena. The Pokémon was howling and shaking, paws lashing out in a crude form of swimming.

Holly once again wanted to rush to her Pokémon's side. However, Kris stopped her with a tug on the tether, and a shake of her head.

"All Pokémon can swim. Those who are not Water types just can't do it as well. And of course, those who are weak to water have even more trouble. But they can manage. The lake is short and shallow. Poochyena will be fine."

Holly wasn't sure she believed any of that.

Sure, she could see Poochyena swimming. But what about something giant, like a Ryhorn? How exactly would something like that swim? And what about Pokémon that had no arms or legs? What did they do, just float in the water aimlessly?

Yet Holly had no more time to think about that, as she was aware of someone gasping.

She looked to see Poochyena collapse on the banks. Its eyes were wide, its sides heaving, and its body shook.

Holly's own eyes went wide. What had happened to her Pokémon?

Yet as she prepared to rush over, a bright light surrounded Poochyena.

Holly knew what that light meant, but it was so white that she still couldn't resist looking away.

When the light had cleared, Poochyena was no more.

Instead, the Pokémon had a grey body with black markings on its face. A fine mane of black hair could be seen all the way down to its tail. And the tail was no longer stubby. Instead, it was majestic, long, and black. The new Pokémon's body was supported by jet black paws, with claws looking like it was going to rip up anything. Piercing red eyes stared back at Holly and Kris.

Kris smiled, and Holly kept her aghast stare.

This was the Pokémon Kris had mentioned.

The Pokémon she had said had gone up against some of the toughest Trainers in the world.

Mightyena.

Holly locked eyes with her new Pokémon, but noticed it had no toughness now. Instead, it was still shaking, fur still drenched. Its sides still heaved as it gasped for air. Holly thought it would try to get up, but her new Pokémon did not move.

Instead, it closed its eyes, and went limp.

A scream exited Holly's mouth.

Her Pokémon couldn't be dead! Not after all that!

Holly looked toward Kris with pleading eyes, but she just held her typical intense gaze.

Holly found herself shaking under it.

Had the older Trainer seen this all before?

Yet she didn't get the chance to ask as she heard someone running.

Anabel appeared, disheveled. The woman must've run fast enough to leave the Pokémon behind, as they were nowhere in sight.

Anabel shouted. "Holly, Pikachu's collapsed! I heard a scream, so I came running! What happened?"

Yet Holly couldn't speak, instead pointing a shaking finger towards the lake. Anabel ran towards it, but stopped dead.

She put a hand over her mouth, face going white.

However, the fear was short-lived, as it was replaced by her piercing, icy, glare.

Holly tried her best not to shrink back, but Kris met Anabel's gaze evenly.

Anabel directed her voice at Kris, and it boomed so loudly, Holly was sure everyone near Cerulean could hear it.

"What did you do to them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So another training scene, but this one's gone a little awry… Anyway, using electric attacks on bodies of water and throwing things into water that typically shouldn't be there for both the favorite tactics of hers in the original incarnations. Also, people had similar responses to them. Overworking the Pokémon is something new to this revival, however, as a consequence of using those harsh tactics.
> 
> -The idea that every Pokémon can swim, but only Water types can do it well comes from the anime. In the enemy, it shown several different types of Pokémon can swim despite not being Water types or even being capable of learning Water type moves. Notable examples include Arbok and Pikachu, although neither is very good at it. However, there are some glaring examples of Pokémon that are weak to Water. One example is a Fire type, Houndoom. Another example is when a Ryhorn tries to cross a lake by jumping on stepping stones, goes down, and no one bats an eye.
> 
> -Holly's surprise at Pikachu having Thunder Wave, but then thinking it would be logical comes from both the games and the anime. In the games, Thunder Wave is a move Pikachu learns early on. However, no one in the anime is seen using it with Pikachu. I found that rather strange, so I combined the two interpretations.


	33. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back with more Holly Rising! Two warnings for this chapter. It mentions a character's death quite a lot, even though the death is not shown on screen. There is also a character having a long monologue near the end. 
> 
> As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and check the author's notes for more details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

32\. Resistance

Anabel continued staring at Kris, but the disabled Trainer gave no answer.

"You're not going to answer?" Holly could almost hear desperation creep into Anabel's voice.

Despite her fear, Holly found her own.

"Anabel… My Pokémon…"

Animal cut her off. "We have to get them to a Pokémon Center now! We can talk later!"

With that, Anabel tossed a Poké Ball into the air. In a flash, her Metagross appeared.

Anabel commanded. "Metagross, take us to the Pokémon Center!"

Holly tried not to cringe as psychic power surrounded her.

Holly, Kris, Pikachu, Kris's Delphox, and Mightyena were all lifted up into the air. Anabel leaped on her Pokémon, and Holly noticed the rest of hers weren't there.

She glanced around frantically, before letting out a sigh of relief as she saw several Poké Balls around Anabel's waist. Of course Anabel wouldn't forget her Pokémon.

But Holly couldn't focus on them any longer as Metagross marched into Cerulean.

Metagross once again drew eyes as it continued, but Holly paid no attention. Instead, she could only stare glumly as Metagross walked into the Center.

What would happen to her?

To her Pokémon?

To Kris?

Holly couldn't say as she felt herself shaking.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

So instead, she stared at Kris.

The older Trainer's expression seemed to be something unreadable, yet Holly could still feel the jammed signals of pain.

Holly blinked.

What if Kris have to worry about?

Her Pokémon didn't get hurt!

It was just like at the Gym!

Perhaps…

She was regretful?

But then, if that was the case, why was she the way she was with Anabel earlier?

Nothing made sense with the disabled Trainer!

Yet Holly couldn't focus on Kris as Anabel hopped off her Pokémon

Again the nurses came, and again they whisked the fainted Pokémon to rooms in back.

Holy tried to catch a glimpse of their fallen forms, but she couldn't see too much.

Instead, she felt Metagross lower her down to the ground. The psychic aura radiating around the Pokémon disappeared, but Holly still noticed there was some around her and Kris. Holly winced again, and Kris simply shut her eyes. Holly couldn't see what was happening, but she knew what was going on.

At least she knew when her tether appeared back at Anabel's waist.

With that, the psychic power stopped radiating, and both of the Trainers faced Anabel as the woman stood on the ground. The only thing continuing to radiate power was Kris's Delphox, and it hadn't made a move.

Holly shivered as Anabel recalled her Pokémon. There was no missing the icy glare as she eyed them both.

Once again, Anabel's voice boomed across the center. "Kris, what were you thinking? You're an adult and an experienced Trainer! You ought to know better!"

Before the disabled Trainer could reply, Anabel rounded on Holly.

"And you, Holly! You might be under punishment, but you're still the Trainer of these Pokémon! Why didn't you stop Kris?"

Holly found her mouth going dry, and she barely managed to choke out.

"She… I… They…"

But Holly could respond, Kris stepped up. The older Trainer still didn't hold much emotion in her voice as she responded.

"I didn't train them any harder than I would any other Pokémon. They probably just weren't used to it."

There was no mistaking the fury in Anabel's voice as she responded. "So training them until they faint from exhaustion is all right to you? How on earth are you a proper Trainer?"

Holy finally found herself screaming.

"I was afraid that my Pokémon would be hurt, but Kris told me they would be fine!"

Anabel's eyes pierced Holly as she yelled. "Why didn't you call for me if you thought your Pokémon were in danger? I would've helped you!"

Rage boiled inside of Holly.

Surely, Anabel realized the answer was obvious!

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you stole my Pokémon! And you made me lose a battle! And you threatened me with jail time! But that wasn't enough! You decided to take away all of my freedom, without ever giving me a chance to explain myself! And now you have someone take away my Gym battle right in front of me! I thought of that, you have the nerve to yell at me, when your punishment made it so I couldn't control what was happening to my own Pokémon!"

Holly's voice rose higher and higher as she yelled. She was aware of other people staring as she continued.

"I don't exactly trust you right now! I don't think I could ever trust you! Why should I trust you, when all you do is punish me?"

Anabel's eyes burned with rage, but before she could speak, Kris's voice continued.

Her calm demeanor stood out from both Holly and Anabel, but Holly could sense fury within her tone.

"And there it is. The truth comes out. I may not have known you, but if I did, I'd be ashamed to. You've been so busy handing out consequences to people, that you fail to realize the consequences of your own actions. You're so intent on punishing anyone that is wrong that you don't even stop to realize _why_ the wrongdoing occurs in the first place. And then you act surprised when people are driven away from you. Even after all that you've done, you still can't figure out something that simple. Can you truly call yourself an International Police Officer? Can you even call yourself a Trainer?"

Anabel's voice trembled as she stated. "How dare you!" She tried to say more, but Kris cut her off. The older Trainer shook her head, holding up her hand for silence.

"I suppose you're going to say that the Kris you knew never did any of this. While I have news for you. This is reality. I have told you time and time again that we are not the same person, but you deny it. You never saw any of your Kris's flaws. Never took the time to know her as a person. Never saw who she really was. Always expected me to act like her idealized image. While I won't, because I can't. Because I'm not her, no matter how hard I try to be. So stop living in your fantasy, where the dead come back and people trust you after you've torn down everything they stood for. Start looking at reality, before it's too late to fix what you've done."

Anabel's face was red with rage. Her voice was a high-pitched scream.

"So almost working a Pokémon to death, and thinking things will be all right? Is that your fantasy? Is that acceptable?"

Kris's face suddenly went pale, and she took a step back.

Holly blinked.

It was clear Anabel had hit a nerve.

But why?

And whose side was Kris really on? Was she even _on_ any side?

Just before Holly could say something more, she heard a beeping sound.

She shuddered.

She knew what that signal meant.

All Trainers did.

Yet, Anabel responded anyway.

"That signal… That means the Pokémon are ready to be seen…"

Without waiting to see if anyone else would agree, she responded.

"Let's go."

Holly shuddered as she was led to the hospital's white doors.

What exactly would she find there?

A nurse met them at the doors, leading them back. The group walked into another white room, where Holly could hear the hum of machines. Anabel suddenly unclipped Holly tether, and Holly glanced up in surprise.

Was this some sort of emergency? She supposed it was, all things considering… Holly didn't dare try to run away now.

Holly quickly realized that having her tether unclipped was no mercy.

Her face turned pale, her eyes went wide, and she let out a gasp. Holly thought her stomach would rebel, but thankfully, it didn't.

In front of her was Mightyena. The Pokémon was covered in blankets, and Holly couldn't even see its fur. Holly could see it shallow breathing, but only just. The Pokémon's red eyes were still closed, and Holly could see a whiteness in its face that wasn't there before.

Holly wondered if it would ever wake up.

She turned to the side, and her eyes went wide again as she saw Pikachu.

Unlike Mighyena, Pikachu didn't even appear to be breathing. Holly could see a light bulb attached to its head, and it was easy to guess what it was for. She noticed the Electric Pokémon had the pale look on its face.

She wondered if it would ever wake up. To her, it already looked dead.

Yet her mind was torn away from Pikachu as she heard a strangled scream.

One look back told Holly where it had come from.

Both her, and Anabel's, eyes were on Kris.

The older Trainer had turned her own shade of pale, and Holly couldn't miss the shaking. She was up on both feet, and fear was present in her widened eyes. Holly could see sweat pouring down the older Trainer's back, and she wondered if she would fall over. Tears stained the older Trainer's face, although Holly couldn't hear her crying.

But Holly couldn't concentrate on that for long. Because there was another thing that assaulted her.

And that was pain.

Waves and waves of pain.

Holly cringed as she realized where it was coming from.

Most of the time she was frustrated when Kris's signals were jammed. Yet now she wished they were.

The pain came off of Kris in waves, radiating stronger than even her Pokémon's psychic power. Holly yelled that she was hit by a mixture of fear, rage, sadness, and other emotions that even she could not identify.

There was nothing here, but there may as well be a tsunami of emotions.

There were no physical wounds, and yet it seemed as though the pain would go on forever.

And it was stronger than anything Holly had ever felt. It reminded her of an explosion, even though there was no blast.

But there was damage, and contents scattering everywhere.

Contents that she thought would overwhelm her as she bit her lip.

Holly shut her eyes, wondering if she would fall over. She wondered if Anabel would even catch her.

Holly gritted her teeth.

This was not fake.

This wasn't getting attention.

This was _pain_ , as much as any physical blow.

Holly bit her lip again.

She always thought Kris's pain was worse than others, and that's why her signals were jammed.

But in reality, there were so many different types of pain that they all jammed with each other.

Or she was forcefully jamming it when she was burying her emotions.

Perhaps, Holly realized, Kris was putting up a tough front because she was actually afraid of having another attack. It would certainly make her behavior from before make sense…

Yet Kris was now a completely different person from the one that berated Anabel earlier.

Her face was still white and vulnerable as she let out another scream.

Her eyes stared straight at the fallen Pokémon, yet simultaneously seemed to look at nothing at all.

Somehow, Holly could make out words within her strangled screams.

"Cheyenne, Cheyenne, I'm sorry! The training accident… I didn't mean to… I didn't want you to die!"

Holly's eyes went wide.

There was the name, Cheyenne, again… And Holly knew that Cheyenne was a Mightyena…

Kris has gotten so worked up when Anabel mentioned training Pokémon to death…

And now she was having a panic attack when the same thing happened…

Was it possible… That Cheyenne died that way?

Holly didn't want to think about it, but nothing else made sense…

Yet now Anabel was in front of Kris, doing her best to block her view of Mightyena. Rapidly, the woman stated. "Kris, there is no Cheyenne here. This is a different Pokémon. And you're at the Cerulean Pokémon Center, with me and Holly…"

Yet Kris was inconsolable, as the older Trainer fiercely shook her head.

"No, I'm so weak and stupid. I couldn't win the Gym battle… And then I had to go to training, and now one of the Pokémon has been overworked by accident! Maybe even to death!"

Holly suddenly found her voice, and she shouted back.

"It was my Pokémon that lost the match, so if anyone's weak, it's me! And you aren't stupid! You were just doing what Anabel told you!"

Holy flashbacked to the Gym battle. The older Trainer had looked so upset… But surely, the older trainer could not be that affected!

Anabel stepped in front of Kris again. "Kris, listen to me! This is _not_ Cheyenne! And the Mightyena here is still alive!"

But Kris only shook her head even more furiously. Her screams had become even more frantic now, and Holly strained to hear as the older Trainer's voice was mixed with tears.

"It's like I have a stupid voice in the back of my head, telling me to be perfect… That I have to train more and more and more and more… And I hate that voice… But I can't stop… I just can't stop…"

Holly's eyes went wide with confusion.

What was Kris talking about? There were no voices here! And what type of voice told someone to be perfect? To train Pokémon to death? And if she hated the voice so much, why couldn't she stop it?

Yet Holly's eyes widened again as Anabel released Pokémon.

Her Espeon and Metagross appeared by her side.

Holly blinked.

What would a bunch of Pokémon do?

Anabel frantically shouted. "Espeon, supervise Holly! Metagross, help me get Kris out of here!"

Espeon rushed towards Holly, guarding her like a dog. Kris's Delphox yelped as it was lifted up alongside its Trainer. Metagross stomped out of the Pokémon Center, Anabel following after.

Holly waited, shivering.

She looked to Anabel's Espeon, but it gave her little comfort.

She could hear Anabel talking to Kris, but she didn't know what they were saying.

Holly wasn't sure she wanted to know.

After a while, Anabel came back in.

Kris wasn't with her, but Holly noticed the woman looked almost devastated.

Holly tried ask what was wrong, but Anabel just walked over.

The woman shook her head.

"I should've known what this was…"

Holly couldn't resist asking. "What you mean?"

Anabel responded. "The panic attack. I mean, I'd never seen my Kris act like that, but sometimes she would have those extreme fits of anger… And panic attacks can occur if someone's angry…"

Holly's eyes went wide.

The angry speech she gave… And the glare Kris had flashed at Anabel…

Kris's range, combined with a tough front…

Those must've been precursors to a panic attack…

And there might not been anything there… But what Kris saw was very real…

Holly squeaked out. "Could you help her?"

Anabel must've been able to cure her! She must've! She was one of the strongest Trainers, and she could do anything!

Anabel shook her head.

"I'm not a doctor. So I can't help her."

Holly shouted. "Well then, Kris must go to a doctor!"

Anabel shook her head. "She only went intermittently, mainly because her travels prevented her from constantly running to a hospital. That, and so much happened that she was unable to keep up."

Holly's face fall.

What Kris have to suffer through this all the time?

Would she?

Holly worked up the urge to ask a question. "Kris… She sounded as though she worked a Pokémon to death… Can you do anything?"

Anabel shook her head. "If what she says is true, then it took place long ago. There's probably no record of it, and whatever there is probably got resolved by someone else. Her record was clean when she got to me. I could try to start a case, but I don't know how far would get. Besides, there may be nothing to charge against."

Holly's eyes went wide. "What you mean?"

"The way Pokémon exhaustion is handled depends mainly on the Trainer. If the Trainer shows adequate concern, take the appropriate actions, and is shown not to have done so out of malice, then no charges are pressed."

Holy clenched her fist.

"And from what Kris said, that's exactly what happened…"

Anabel nodded, and Holly fell anger boiling inside of her again.

Even if it was an accident, Kris had still killed a Pokémon! And she was allowed to get away with it!

How could Anabel let that happen?

But there was something that angered Holly even more.

"So why is Kris allowed to get away with things? I attack someone and I get treated like a criminal! Kris attacked someone and got away scott free!"

Rage boiled instead of Holly. How was this fair?

Yet she did not miss the icy look in Anabel's eyes, and shuddered.

"There are differences, Holly. You attacked innocents, twice, one with the intention to kill. The first time, Kris attacked you out of self-defense, and no intention to kill. The second time, Kris was attacking criminals, smalltime though they were. She also didn't intend to do any fatal damage, and succeeded in that."

Holly blinked her eyes. She still couldn't believe it!

"That's cruel, though!" She finally managed to say.

Anabel only coldly nodded. "It's what a vigilante does, Holly."

Holly's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Kris was a vigilante! But what did that even mean?

As if sensing Holly's question, Anabel replied.

"A vigilante takes the law into their own hands. And they use whatever means necessary."

Holly's eyes continued to go wide.

" _I have hurt many. Killed many. I've seen countless innocents die. If you knew what I did, you would probably have me in a jail cell."_

She managed to choke out. "Then those many people Kris said she killed…"

Anabel nodded. "They were probably criminals, Holly. Maybe some innocent civilians got caught in the crossfire. Regardless, she clearly regrets her actions."

Holly could hear her voice shaking.

"And because she killed criminals…"

Anabel finished. "The International Police wouldn't stop her, or couldn't."

Holly made a fist. Why would Kris be regretful? Wasn't it enjoyable beating up bullies?

She couldn't help asking. "But why would she regret it?"

Anabel shook her head. "I don't know… But I can guess… Wherever she came from, Kris was not conditioned to kill. She may not even be conditioned to fight constantly. And a normal person who tries to constantly fight and kill would probably harbor more regrets than they know what to do with."

Holly's mind quickly flashed back to what happened with Nidoran… Holly had tried to kill her, and she could hardly stomach that regret…

Did Kris have an entire world of Nidorans she killed? Did she harbor a lifetime of regrets?

Holly turned back to Anabel, noting that the woman had her eyes closed.

"It's no excuse for what she did, Holly. But at least it explains some of her reasons."

Holly wanted to say more, but jerked her head to the door as she heard footsteps.

Holly barely even registered psychic power, as Anabel reattached her tether.

Instead, she stiffened as Kris walked in.

Her Delphox still stood loyally by her side. Gone were the tear stains and shaking, but there was still sadness and shock present in Kris's eyes.

Anabel stood tall as Holly shrunk back.

Who knew what Kris would do?

Before Kris even had a chance to move, Anabel spoke. "Kris, I understand why you did what you did. But you put both Holly and her Pokémon in danger. And that I cannot condone."

Kris still held her hard gaze, and Holly wondered what Anabel would do.

Hadn't she punished enough?

Clearly not, as the woman opened her mouth.

"Firstly, I forbid you from being alone with Holly until further notice. Second, as soon as my mission is over, I want you to find a doctor that you can see regularly, and get those panic attacks under control."

Kris nodded, clearly too shocked to say anything.

Anabel took a deep breath before stating. "And finally, since you're the one that injured Holly's Pokémon, you are to pay for their treatment costs."

Holly expected Kris to nod again, but no such thing occurred.

Instead, the shock and sadness left Kris's face, only to be replaced by the stone cold defiance from before.

Holly shuddered, remembering the connection between panic attacks and anger.

Was Kris going to have another panic attack? Holly wondered if she had the energy to weather another…

Yet Kris's action was anything but the screaming, crying, episode that she had had earlier.

Instead, she glared Anabel, saying one single word.

"No."

Anabel's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

Kris responded. "Did you not hear me? I said no."

Anabel opened her mouth to reply again, but Kris responded.

"If there's one thing you learned about me, it's that I don't clean up others' messes. I didn't even want to go on this journey, but you sweet-talked me into it because you only wanted a shadow of your dead friend. And now you want me to clean up your mess as you haul me through it."

Kris shook her head. "No, I won't do it."

Anabel clenched her fist.

Holly blinked.

Was Kris going to make Anabel pay for everything? It certainly seemed like she had the power…

Suddenly, Kris's Delphox moved. Holly wanted to shout it at it not to attack, but found she couldn't.

The Delphox had robbed her of her voice. She looked over at Anabel, but realized the same thing happened to the woman. She now stared at the disabled Trainer with wide eyes, but the Trainer's own were now devoid of sympathy.

Then, Kris continued, glaring daggers at Anabel. "You're wondering where the mess is. Well, let me show you. It's everywhere, and I'm surprised you don't see it. Maybe you can't, caught up in your own squabbles. So let me point it out.

This whole thing started because Holly misbehaved, which then led her hating you and misbehaving more. She put you directly in danger, but then I became a victim. I fought her upon learning of her crimes, but predictably, she began to hate me. Of course, she wounded me, and I wounded her back.

But it didn't stop there. No, Anabel, you just gave Holly that punishment, and she began hating you even more. You placed her freedom of choice in my care, and I, like an idiot, agreed to represent your dead friend as I joined your little group. Of course Holly still hated me, and you fawned over me. And of course my actions were different than what Holly would've done. She hated them all of course, and thanks to you, she had no outlet to express that hate. How could she, when it was directed at every angle? The Trainers on the bridge… The inventor Bill… And even the Cerulean Gym Leader… Why wouldn't she snap? Why wouldn't _I_ snap? It's only logical.

Oh, the things on the bridge were my own actions, that I will admit. But they wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Holly's punishment. You made her look like a dog, and predictably, those Trainers made fun of her. And because of that, she saw her own Pokémon used in front of her by someone else. A punishment I never wanted to take up! Yet you made me do so anyway. All because you thought punishment would resolve your conflict. Unsurprisingly, it made it worse. And you had the nerve to criticize my actions, when you two were the cause of everything. If it weren't for you, no one would gotten hurt that day.

But that wasn't even all of it. You continue to take away Holly's independence, forcing me into a battle I didn't even want. And Holly had to watch me lose, as a chance to get her own Badge was swept under the rug. And you expect her to trust you after all that? I don't think I even can. You claim I had the freedom of choice, but it was never about what I wanted, was it? You only were thinking about what _you_ wanted, and how you could resolve the conflict.

So that led to this, where I took Holly's Pokémon out training, and they fell prey to exhaustion. But Holly couldn't call you, because she didn't trust you. And why did she trust you? Because all she got from you was punishment. And why did she get punishments? Because she misbehaved. Look at that, I'm not even much of a factor, am I?"

The older Trainer shook her head.

"I may have hurt those Pokémon, even by accident. But the conflict between you two started before I even got here. It's up to _you_ to resolve it. Not only that, but what happened wasn't my fault. Or Holly's. Or even yours, Anabel."

Kris fixed them all with her icy glare.

"It's _all_ of ours. Therefore, we should _all_ pay."

Holly blinked. What was Kris saying? Holly couldn't pay! She wasn't the one training the Pokémon, and she didn't have that much money!

Anabel's glare told Holly everything she needed to know. There was no way the woman would accept Kris's proposal!

Yet the disabled Trainer stood her ground, glaring right back.

"Well? Either we all pay, or no one goes anywhere."

Holly clenched her fist. First Anabel, and now Kris?

Was everything possible going to stop her journey?

At last, the psychic power dissipated.

Holly felt her voice return as Anabel looked straight at Kris.

"All right, I will pay a portion of the fee." The woman looked towards Holly, and Holly nodded.

What other choice did she have? She'd do anything to continue the journey!

Anabel nodded back and continued. "Holly and I will both pay. But we are staying until the Pokémon are healed, and we have a lot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So this chapter is a bit interesting. In the original, Kris's angry speeches were not meant to be there at all. They were added later, because of what she deconstructs.
> 
> -As stated before, Kris deconstructs a player character by acting as a vigilante. However, it's more noting that a player character has to take down massive criminal organizations mostly by themselves, damage others, see their own Pokémon and possibly loved ones hurt, and, depending on the interpretation or the medium, see people and/or Pokémon die. This is made even worse by the fact that the protagonist is as young as 10 years old. 
> 
> A lot of media doesn't go into detail on this, and the player character acts normal after it. However, realistically a person during this might be psychologically scarred at the very least. So, Kris is meant to be a more realistic depiction of what happens to someone that acts like that.
> 
> -Kris is also meant to deconstruct another part of the player character in Pokémon. In the games, the player character is forced on a journey or do other dangerous tasks without any choice in what they're doing. If the player character is offered a choice, they're usually forced into doing the task anyway. The player character has almost no reactions to this, and it's generally treated as a positive thing. However, I thought realistically, someone would be extremely angry and annoyed at being forced into something that puts themselves and others in danger. Therefore, Kris's rage and angry speeches are an example this depiction.
> 
> -The idea of fatigue in battle is treated has to do with what is seen in canon Pokémon material. In the anime, several trainers are seen working their Pokémon to exhaustion, but most show concern or get them treatment. Therefore, no one has charges pressed against them. This also happens to Ash himself, although only in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga.
> 
> -However, there are two trainers seen pushing Pokémon to exhaustion without any remorse or treatment. These trainers are Silver in the games and Paul in the anime. Luckily, both realize the error of their ways, and stop before any charges are pressed.


	34. Break Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Holly Rising! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

33\. Break Through

Holly quickly paid for her Pokémon's treatment at the desk, head down. She could still see Anabel's severe face as the woman stood next to her. Kris also stood next to her, but her expression was unreadable. Holly didn't know if the older Trainer didn't comprehend what happened, or simply wanted to dismiss it.

Given the way she acted before, Holly suspected it was the latter.

Holy couldn't blame her. After all, it was rather embarrassing… Not to mention that considering all the pain Holly was in before, Kris was most likely in at least twice as much pain…

Holly sighed. At least she would finally get her Gym battle once her Pokémon were healed…

But as she turned to leave, Anabel shook her head.

Confusion entered both Holly and Kris's eyes as Anabel swept her gaze over them both.

Had she done something wrong? She hadn't felt any tug on the tether…

Kris started to say "where are we…"

Yet Anabel kept her severe expression as she removed Holly's tether.

Holly shuddered.

Given what happened the last time, this couldn't have been good.

Anabel's Espeon slowly walked up to her, and Holly shivered.

This definitely couldn't have been good.

Holly's blood ran cold at Anabel's next words.

"Holly, wait here with Espeon. I want to speak with Kris alone."

She turned to Kris. "When I get the room we are to speak, recall your Pokémon. I would like absolute privacy with you."

Kris's words came out as an awkward question. "All right, then?"

Holly's eyes went wide as Anabel gestured to the disabled Trainer. Still confused, she followed her into another room.

Holly could hear the recalling of Pokémon, and she sucked in a breath.

 _Things will be all right_. Holly constantly told herself.

_Things would be all right._

But things were far from all right.

Because all Holly could hear was fighting.

Her face went pale and she tried to shrink back, but Anabel's Espeon simply followed.

She couldn't hear all the conversation, but she felt lucky that she didn't.

Kris was shouting something about just wanting to be alone.

Anabel's counter cut through the air like a knife. "You prove that you need help, so you've also proven you can't be alone!"

Holly could only hear more screaming, and then it came.

The waves of pain, enough to make her sick. Anger, sadness, fear, grief... All into one, and yet still able to be separate emotions… And all amplifying one another…

Holly clutched her stomach, and Anabel's Espeon radiated with psychic power.

A garbage can floated through the air, and Holly seized both ends before vomiting into it.

She moaned, as a realization of what was happening hit her.

Kris was having another panic attack.

Holly squeezed her eyes shut. Anabel had made it seem as though Kris had had a lot of panic attacks… How could she deal with the pain, every day of her life? How could she live with herself, knowing that she could explode at any moment?

Holly could barely deal with _two_ panic attacks… She couldn't imagine having an entire _lifetime_ of them!

But she was ripped from her dark thoughts as she heard Anabel's flustered cries. Kris was also gasping, and it sounded as though she was thrown against something.

Holly's eyes went wide as she remembered what Kris had said about being near useless in the physical fights. Was that what was going on? Was Anabel using that against her now?

Holly shuddered.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

It was impossible not to hear Kris screeching. "You're only proving my point, Anabel!"

Holly heard something else slam, but she didn't know what. It couldn't have been good though.

After a while, the door opened, and Kris stormed out of the center, Delphox at her side. She didn't even stop to look at Holly as she trudged into the city.

Anabel came out afterward, and although there was sternness on her face, she could see the woman was wincing.

She glanced at Holly, and her eyes softened.

The woman sat down and Holly managed to choke out. "What…"

Anabel responded. "She panicked again and lashed out. Of course, I hit back, but it only made her more aggressive. Be that as it may, I still managed to state my terms."

Holly's eyes went wide again.

Kris had managed to _hurt someone physically?_ But she stated she was useless in a fight!

Anabel's eyes softened again as she continued. "She didn't hurt me badly, Holly. Given how angry she was, I'm not even sure she was trying to. Oh, I'll be a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Holly managed to choke out again. "What... What did you do?"

Anabel responded, a soothing look still in her eyes. "Well, first I gave her a good smacking. Honestly, it's been so long since I actually did that to someone, I'm surprised I remembered how. After that, I had my Pokémon restrain her and force her to stay still. She apparently has some medicine for outbursts, so I had the Pokémon force her to take that too. After that, I was just waiting until the medicine took effect."

Holly shuddered.

Kris had to suffer through those horrible restraints!

And why would someone travel around if they knew they would have an outburst at any moment?

Was Kris constantly afraid?

Or constantly angry?

Perhaps both?

At Holly's widened eyes, Anabel's face softened again.

"After that, I told of her punishment."

Holly continued to stare.

Surely Anabel couldn't punish her former friend! Especially if she was strong enough to take her on in a battle!

She choked out. "You _punished_ … her?"

Anabel nodded.

"She's going to apologize to you, and to me, for her outbursts. Oh, and those Pokémon she trained? She's going to pay for their treatment. All of them."

Holly's eyes went wide.

"What? But we already paid for the treatment together!"

Anabel kept a cool voice as she responded. "That was just for your most wounded ones. There's all the other Pokémon that trained that day, including those that trained with me. And, I'm making her pay us back for the cost she forced us to split. So, in the end, I get my way."

Holly responded.

"So, she went out to go get money…"

Anabel shook her head.

"No, she's heading out to heal some wild Pokémon. With a psychic monitor of course."

Holly's eyes went wide, and Anabel's face turned grave.

"I may not know what happened there, Holly, but I do know that there was a tremendous amount of Pokémon that fainted. Some might have even died. It was almost completely unnecessary... And I knew, that was something you would never do…"

Holly blinked. What did Anabel mean? Kris had just wanted to show her a tactic…

Holly responded. "But she…"

Anabel cut her off. "Let me guess, she told you it was a valid tactic, right?"

Holly nodded, and Anabel continued.

"She's not wrong, but there were other ways she could have shown you. For example, she could have simply told you about the tactic, and be done with it. You could've also practiced on something smaller, like using just a regular Water Pokémon and pretending the grass was water. If she wanted to, one of her many psychic Pokémon could have sent you a projection of the technique, and you could learn it that way. If push came to shove, she could've even borrowed one of the empty pools around here. Cerulean Gym is full of them, and with her status, it would be easy to ask."

Anabel shook her head.

"No, I'm not angry that she used that tactic. I'm upset that, as an experienced Trainer, she should've known that there were other options before causing so much damage."

Holly blinked. How had Anabel gotten Kris to comply with all that? The disabled Trainer seemed so strong-willed…

Holy blinked. "How did you…"

Anabel responded in a grave tone. "I gave her a taste of her own medicine, even more than literally. If she wouldn't comply, I simply held her in the room until she did. Of course she refused at first, but after a while, she got the message."

By now, Anabel was looking at the wastebasket Holly had vomited into.

"Kris really rattled you, didn't she?"

Holly shakily nodded.

Anabel continued in a soothing tone. "She rattled me too. Most of what she said before was out of anger, but at least some of it was true."

Holy blinked back tears as she remembered what she had said to Kris when they had fought on Route 4. Kris had acknowledged what she said as true then, and the disabled Trainer's eyes had looked pained.

Holly shuddered. How awful was to be on the receiving end! How awful it was to feel that pain!

Holly shut her eyes, gritting her teeth. She wished she had never said anything now!

Anabel simply continued. "She was also right in that there has been a conflict going on between you and I, and I dragged her into it without thinking only because I wanted my Kris back. So she has every reason to be angry."

At this moment, Holly opened her eyes, clenched her fists, and yelled.

"But that doesn't give her the right to take it out on anyone else!"

Anabel nodded. "That's correct. And that's why I punished her today."

Holly's mind took her back to the lake, and using one's pain as an excuse to harm others.

Kris had pain. A lot of it. Maybe even more than Holly and Anabel combined.

And she definitely had excuses. Probably a whole laundry list full.

But she must've known not to harm others with it, after clearly having done so and regretting it. Or maybe she'd gotten so used to it she just didn't care.

She heard Anabel sighing.

"The Kris I knew had trouble dealing with emotions. I'm not surprised this one has difficulty too."

Holly's jaw dropped. "Did you…"

Anabel quickly responded. "No, she never went off on me. But I heard horror stories. She was usually so respectful and polite… Until someone got on her bad side. Then there was no end to the brutality…"

Holly's eyes widened.

Kris's sudden change of demeanor… The way she acted in the beginning of the journey versus now…

She had been so polite towards Anabel, yet didn't think twice about attacking Holly with Pokémon…

And then that same scenario happened again, leaving them all injured…

And Kris acted normal when the punishment was placed on Holly, yet as soon as it was carried out, there was no end to her anger…

And then there was the bridge… The horror on the bridge… Up until then, Kris had seemed like an honest Trainer… But then she had attacked children without warning, and brutally injured Pokémon and trainers…

And she had been so kind with Bill's children, yet turned around and acted angry when she lost to Misty…

And then she went out training, only to get even angrier when she returned…

Holy gulped.

In every scenario, there had been something Kris disliked. And that's when she became a completely different person…

The disabled Trainer made it no secret that she disliked Holly…

And now she was acting the same way towards Anabel…

Did that mean that they would continue to be her victims?

Holly barely managed to choke out. "So she hates both you and me?"

Anabel shook her head. "I don't think she hates you and me per se, but I do think she's traveled alone for so long that she's forgotten what it's like to be in a group. I don't think she's used to having ideas being challenged, either. And perhaps, the panic attacks have been going almost untreated for so long that they have influenced her thinking also."

Holly rapidly replied. "So can we _stop_ traveling with her?"

Anabel shook her head. "Now that I know she's got issues, it's far too dangerous to have her traveling alone."

Holly yelled. "Can we make her better?"

Anabel sadly continued shaking her head. "No, I don't think we can."

Holly was aware of her rising voice as it became almost a crescendo.

"Then, what can we do?"

Anabel answered Holly with a question.

"Well, Holly, how comfortable do you feel around Kris? How did you feel when she was having her attack?"

Holly could hear her voice trembling as she responded.

"I don't feel comfortable around her at all! And when she had her attack, the pain was intense! It was like sadness, grief, fear, and anger rolled all into one. I just wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't… I only wished I could make it go away…"

Anabel put a hand under her chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"I'm not sure either of us make her pain go away. But we can make it so you two feel safe around each other.

Holly's eyes flashed as she stated. "Can we take the tether off, or put one on her too?"

Anabel shook her head again. "We can't do either of those. Kris most likely has enough power to resist any tether. And your punishment isn't quite over yet, Holly."

Holly's face quickly fell.

What could they do?

Anabel wasted no time replying.

"But would you feel more comfortable if I give the commands? Of course, Kris would be under my supervision too."

Holly's eyes went wide as she replied.

"Would she have to do everything you say?"

Anabel nodded.

"Yes, she would. It would last until she seemed to be under control, or at least, if she truly had no control, at least she could tell us what to do and how to help her."

Holly shakily nodded. "Okay."

Her vision blurred, and she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face.

Anabel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just… After all that's happened… I just want the pain to go away…"

Anabel nodded. "Kris's, or your own?"

Holly rapidly responded. "All of it."

Anabel nodded again, before softly stating. "How about this? You remember that feeling that you had with Kris, and try to look for it in others. If you can, try to help their pain go away. In return, I will do everything to ensure that you're safe. That includes restricting Kris's freedom too."

Anabel looked Holly directly in the eyes as she stated. "Will you trust me with that, if I trust you with this?"

Holly slowly nodded, feeling the tears running down her face.

Anabel handed her a handkerchief. "Don't cry. Things will be better from now on, I promise you. Regardless of whether all three of us were actually responsible for what's happening, it's clear we need to work as a team in order to move on. And we haven't exactly been doing that lately."

A soothing smile crossed her face. "So let's try again, and see how that works."

Holly nodded.

A new feeling spread over her.

For once, she knew it wasn't pain.

Or sadness.

Or anger.

Or fear.

Holly knew one word to describe this feeling.

And it was relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So I decided to have this scene to make things more conclusive, showcase more of Kris's dark side (off-screen this time), and highlight the group recognizing and working through their tensions. It will be a while before they do, though…


	35. Flooded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Holly Rising! There is a prompt, but since it contains spoilers, it will be shown in the author's notes. As usual, I don't own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.

34\. Flooded

For a few hours, everything was quiet. Holly wondered if that quiet would ever continue.

She wondered, against her better judgment, if Kris would come back.

After all, they needed the older Trainer to continue, and Anabel said they would work as a team from now on.

After what seemed like hours, the silence was broken as the older trainer trudged back in. Her Delphox walked beside her, flames burning bright as its face held no emotion.

In contrast, Kris's face could rival a storm cloud, and Holly tried not to shrink from the death glare she gave.

Anabel put a hand on her shoulder, and faced Kris with her own stern gaze. Psychic power radiated, and for once, Kris did not resist.

After a while, Holly heard what sounded like a lock breaking.

Anabel nodded.

"It seems as though you've healed all the Pokémon."

Her eyes darkened.

"Or what ones you could, anyway."

Holly shuddered. There had been so many Pokémon that had fainted in that lake…

How many of them had actually been left for dead?

With her indifference, she wondered if Kris even knew.

Did she even care?

It seemed like the disabled Trainer did, when she reacted badly to Holly's injured Mighyena. Yet Mightyena was only injured that badly because Kris had hurt so many without looking back…

Perhaps it was better not to ask.

Holly doubted she would get an answer.

Or at least, an honest one.

Instead, she was torn from her dark thoughts by the sound of Anabel's voice.

The woman had her hands on her hips, fixing Kris with her own icy gaze.

"Well?"

The woman glanced at Kris expectantly, and the disabled Trainer only glared back.

Yet Anabel remained unperturbed as she continued.

"Something you want to say to Holly and me?"

The disabledTtrainer sighed, but never lost her fiery glare. "All right, I'm sorry."

Anabel gestured for Kris to go on. "Yes, but about what?"

The disabled Trainer glanced around, her eyes finally losing much of her fire. Holly couldn't see sorrow in them, but something unreadable.

What was she thinking? Perhaps it was better not to ask…

Regardless, Kris finally spoke. "About the outbursts. And about attacking you and Holly."

Anabel nodded, and Holly thought the apology sounded rather lackluster, as if Kris couldn't believe she was saying it.

Holly was surprised Anabel didn't make her repeat it more sincerely. Given the disabled Trainer's stoicism, she suspected that was the best apology they would get out of her.

But now Anabel was holding out her hand, icy coldness never leaving her gaze.

"There's something you have to give to me and Holly, isn't there?"

The disabled Trainer growled, then rapidly walked over. Holly's eyes widened as she placed a wad of cash into her hand.

She glanced down, realizing how heavy it was and fought to keep herself from dropping it.

Had they really paid this much? And it wasn't even all of it…

No wonder Anabel wanted Kris to pay the rest…

Holly looked to see the disabled Trainer dumping a similar wad of cash into Anabel's hand. Anabel nodded, then gestured to the desk. Kris carefully walked up, and Holly heard her sigh as money slammed down on the desk. Holly couldn't tell how much money there was, but she suspected by Kris's grimacing expression that there was a lot…

At least, judging by her previous travels and the fact that she was traveling by herself, she seemed to be well-off…

But as the disabled Trainer returned, Anabel fixed her with a severe expression.

Holly shuddered as she recalled what happened.

Kris hadn't been there when they made the decision. How would she react now? With all her power, and the way she acted about situations she disliked, Holly couldn't imagine any good reaction.

Before Kris could respond, Anabel spoke again. "Until further notice, I will be the one giving Holly her commands."

Kris testily replied. "Good, I never wanted to do that anyway."

Anabel ignored the response as she continued. "And, until further notice, you will be under my supervision. Other than emergencies, you will also be under my commands."

Kris's eyes went wide "You can't enforce that! You know I'm too strong for any tether."

Anabel nodded. "I know. That's why I have other methods."

With that, Holly could feel psychic energy radiating from the disabled Trainer again. She cringed, and Holly could hear some sort of invisible lock going shut.

She wondered if this was the same lock she heard being taken off before, shivering at the irony.

Animal confirmed it as she continued. "You know what this is. A psychic monitor. Aside from emergencies or things that require privacy, my Pokémon I will know what you do. It's not a tether, but it may as well be."

Kris rapidly responded. "Why even do this?"

There was no sympathy in Anabel's voice as she responded.

"Because everything you've done is because you acted on your own without acknowledging others. That may have worked when you're alone, but now you're in a group, and you can't do that anymore."

There was no missing the venom dripping from Kris's voice as she snarled. "And just how long do you intend to keep me like this?"

There was coldness present in Anabel's eyes as she stated. "Until you can control yourself. Or if you can't, until you're able to tell Holly and me what's going on, so we can help you."

Kris's voice went up to a screech. "You can't do this to me! I'm also an adult!"

Anabel shook her head. "Not with the way you're acting, you're not. You want me to treat you like one? Then the only way through is to continue the journey."

Kris grimaced. "Fine. But I will _never_ forgive you, and I will _never_ be your friend."

Holly shuddered.

Did Kris really mean what she said, or was she just angry again?

Regardless, Anabel seem unperturbed. "Never is a long time."

Holly thought she could sense pain in Anabel. Was she thinking about the friends from Hoenn that she wouldn't see again?

If so, then she would definitely know about "never".

Yet Holly also couldn't help focusing on Kris.

She shuddered.

The waves of pain came again, but thankfully they were jammed.

But there was something odd that Holly hadn't noticed before.

She expected the waves to try and inundate everything in order to overwhelm her and Anabel.

Instead, they were directed inward, like a giant funnel.

Holly resisted the urge to gasp.

Why was Kris's pain being directed towards herself? Was there a certain part she hated?

And was the older Trainer directing her hate towards Anabel and Holly, in order to cover up fact that she hated herself?

Holy glanced toward Anabel.

Surely the woman would have some answers for what was happening!

But there was nothing, and the woman was only staring straight ahead.

Holly remembered what Kris had said, blaming herself for the loss at the Gym…

Was she like that because she hated herself?

Yet Holly was drawn back Kris as the disabled Trainer hissed. She noticed there was a flicker of pain on her face, and Holly could not help feeling curious.

She had never truly seen the disabled Trainer in pain, but Anabel had said she had _always_ been in pain.

Perhaps she was referring to the anxiety?

Or something worse?

Holy finally had the courage to whisper "Is that from before?"

Kris slowly nodded.

Something entered Holly's head, like a half joke. She doubted anyone would laugh, but she had to ask anyway.

"Do you need a potion?"

Holy could feel Anabel's confused look as she asked her question. She suppose the woman would be confused. After all, potions were not meant for human consumption, and Holly hadn't heard of anyone drinking any other than during emergencies.

She had not expected Kris to answer seriously, but the disabled Trainer's eyes shone.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do."

Suddenly, psychic power radiated from her, and a blue and purple spray bottle appeared in her hand.

She quickly unscrewed the cap, before gulping down the mixture to the last drop.

Both Anabel's and Holly's eyes went wide.

Holly whispered a question that lingered at the back of her mind. "Are you a Pokémon?"

Kris being a Pokémon didn't seem right… But it would make sense… That would explain her unwillingness to follow commands, and how she could understand the creatures so easily… Not to mention Holly had heard stories of Pokémon transforming into people before... She was told one had even beaten a League in a faraway region, but she wasn't sure how true it was…

Yet if Kris even heard the question, she gave no indication.

She gave no indication that she even wanted to speak again, until Anabel fixed her with another stern gaze.

"Regardless of whether you're person or a Pokémon, the pain is no one's fault but your own."

Anger flashed in Kris's eyes as she snarled. "Speak for yourself."

Anabel shook her head, coolness never leaving her eyes.

"Look, I know that I dragged you into our journey and conflict. And I did it for a stupid reason. I'm sorry about all that. But it is your choice to continue acting the way you are now. It was your choice to hurt both people and Pokémon before. And it is your choice to continue to do so now."

Anabel seemed to hit a nerve with the disabled Trainer, as she turned pale.

She remembered Kris's past as a vigilante. She had made choices that hurt and killed others before…

Was she remembering that now?

Yet Holly could get no answer as she heard another ding.

Anabel replied. "It seems like the Pokémon are healed. Let's go back to the Gym."

Holly only nodded, reattaching the Poké Balls to her belt.

As she fell into step beside Anabel, concern was alight in the woman's eyes as she stated. "The Kris I knew held grudges. I heard one of them was so bad that it was against her own family and it was almost a decade long."

Anabel shook her head.

"This one does that too, it seems. I wonder what she'll do now that the grudge is against me… From what I remember, she didn't know forgiveness…"

Holly's eyes widened.

What would Kris do? She was almost afraid to know…

She tried not to let her feelings show as the group headed towards the Cerulean Gym.

The doors swung wide open, and as before, the group trudged inside.

Holly heard the roaring of the water and saw the sparkling white platforms. Yet she paid little attention as she spotted Misty standing near the platforms. From what Holly could see, she was already ready to battle.

She grimaced as her Poké Balls were surrounded by psychic energy. Rapidly, they flew off her belt and onto Kris's.

Holly clenched a fist as she remember the punishment. Of course, that always got in the way!

Holly's Poké Balls settled on Kris's belt, and Holly focused on the disabled Trainer.

However, she noticed something looked different.

There was no mistaking the newfound sharpness in Kris's eyes, and Misty returned it with the same gaze.

"Oh, you came back. Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

Misty flashed a playful gaze at Kris, but the older Trainer met her eyes only reluctantly.

Misty's eyes darkened, and Holly shivered as she stated. "You know, I heard there was a ruckus at the Pokémon Center, and apparently, there was some Pokémon injured at the lake. I also heard that a few got overworked."

Kris went pale, and Misty continued speaking.

"Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Holly blinked.

How could Misty know about what happened? She supposed it was only logical, considering she was the leader of Cerulean.

But still… To say that in front of Kris…

And how would Kris respond?

The disabled Trainer nodded, face still pale.

She tried to speak confidently, but Holly could still detect the shaking in her voice.

"Yes, I know… Because I caused it."

Holly expected Misty's eyes to show outrage, or ask more questions.

But instead, Misty simply shook her head.

"I should've known. You were always like that, overworking unless someone stopped you. But you're traveling, it's been a while, and you're with friends now. Surely you've learned your lesson?"

Kris's eyes flashed with rage, and Holly felt the waves of pain traveling toward the disabled trainer.

Her voice contained the same tranquil fury as before. "I haven't learned anything, Misty. It doesn't matter how much I travel or who I'm with. I'm always a stupid workaholic even though I know better."

Holly's eyes widened, and she glanced at Anabel.

Was Kris that down because of what the woman had said?

Anil glanced at Holly and shook her head.

She softly stated. "Whatever is going on with Kris now was going on long before we met her. Now, it's just being brought back."

Yet now Misty had a look of annoyance in her eyes. Her voice was filled with rage as she locked eyes with Kris

"You were always like that too! Always putting yourself down! With that attitude, you'll never win another fight again!"

Holly shivered and Anabel's look turned grave.

Misty had a resolute look in her eyes as she stated. "Now get out there and battle!"

Without waiting for an answer, Misty threw a Poké Ball. "Go, Starmie!"

The powerful star-shaped Pokémon appeared, not showing even a trace of fatigue from the battle before.

Kris quickly held a Poké Ball in her own hand. "Go, Pikachu."

The electric mouse appeared on the platform, going into its combat stance.

Holly shuddered.

Before, Pikachu had been the first to fall. Would this be a repeat of the events?

Yet before Misty could say anything, Kris made her move.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu's body glowed, and yellow rings of electricity shot out from it. Starmie moved up to dodge, but it slammed straight into the rings instead.

Starmie's body drooped and glowed yellow, before it fell limply back into the pool.

Misty screeched her Pokémon's name, but the only reply was electricity crackling from its body.

Holly knew there was no way it could move now.

And that's when Kris seized her chance.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock… On the pool."

Pikachu looked back, hesitation flickering in its eyes.

Holly couldn't blame it. After all, Kris had just told it to use the tactic that made it collapse with exhaustion.

Yet Kris only nodded, and Pikachu turned around.

Misty's face went white as several shocks erupted from Pikachu's body. Holly heard the shocks landing in the pool, but couldn't see. Instead, she shielded her eyes, as the entire battlefield became a mix of white and yellow light.

Holly couldn't resist cringing. She may not have heard the screams, but she couldn't imagine the amount of pain Starmie was in… Holly tried glancing at Anabel, but immediately stopped, as she was blinded by the light.

Holly couldn't see the woman, but she doubted she was doing much better.

But there were other things to worry about, like Misty.

How was she faring?

Was the Gym Leader horrified, or used to it?

The question didn't have much time to rattle around in Holly's head, as the electricity soon cleared.

Holy cracked her eyes open and gazed back at the battlefield.

Pikachu was still in its combat stance, although it was panting. Starmie, in contrast, lay in the water. The star shaped Pokémon drooped so much, Holly thought that it would keel over and drown. Electricity crackled from its body, and Holly thought she could see the gem in the center flashing. Holly thought Misty would recall her Pokémon, but instead the Gym Leader faced Kris with a resolute look on her face.

"I should've known you'd do something like this. That was always one of your favorite tactics…"

Kris nodded.

"You know me too well. You're not even riled up like you used to be."

Holly blinked at the conversation. It sounded as if it was friendly banter, not one person about to lose a Pokémon in a Gym battle…

Holly was reminded of what Anabel had said. Kris clearly had not liked losing, or fighting for someone else. But she must have liked Misty…

What had gone on between those two?

But Holly couldn't ponder any more as Kris's voice resumed the commanding tone.

"Finish it, Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu let out a cry as another lightning bolt shot from its body. Starmie lit up briefly as it was zapped by the yellow and white. However, this light only lasted a few seconds, and before Holly knew it, it was over.

Starmie lurched forward, about to topple over into the water. Misty quickly recalled her Pokémon.

She faced Kris again, the same resolute look on her face.

"As strong as ever, I see. But let's see how you handle this one!"

Misty tossed another Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Dewgong!"

The Poké Ball opened to reveal another Pokémon splashing into the pool.

Holly could see this Pokémon was white. It had a tail like a mermaid's and shining black eyes. The horn on its head matched its sleek white fur.

Holly's eyes went wide. Dewgong were powerful, so she was surprised to see that a Gym Leader had one this early. And they generally evolved very late, so most would be too strong for an early Gym…

But then Misty was a Water type expert… Of course she would have powerful Pokémon… And perhaps this Dewgong had evolved early. It would make sense…

Regardless of the reason, Holly was sure Kris couldn't let her guard down.

Pikachu went back into its combat stance, but Kris only shook her head.

Confusion was written on the Pokémon's eyes as she recalled it without a word.

Holly couldn't help having her own eyes fill with confusion.

What was Kris doing?

Pikachu was her best chance against Misty…

But Kris paid no heed to the stares.

Instead, she held another Poké Ball in her hand. "Go, Poliwag!"

Holly's eyes widened.

Why Poliwag? There wasn't much it could do…

But the tadpole appeared on the field, glaring straight at its opponent.

Holly gulped. This wouldn't be an easy match, no matter how confident Poliwag was.

But what Kris commanded Holly's Pokémon to do made her blood run cold.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!"

Holly's eyes went wide. Water Gun wouldn't do much damage against a Dewgong! Kris must have made a mistake!

But the disabled Trainer did not correct herself as Poliwag forcefully sprayed water from its mouth.

Dewgong easily ducked under the attack. Although the Pokémon couldn't be seen, Holly could see the ripples in the water as it swam towards Poliwag.

Holly shuddered. What would it do?

Misty's eyes blazed as she locked eyes with Kris. "You're an experienced Trainer. You should know better than to use that attack against a Dewgong."

Yet Kris only smiled deviously.

She said her next command without emotion.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis."

Poliwag's eyes glowed red, and it hopped forward expectantly.

Holly didn't know what Kris was trying to do, but she soon got her answer.

Misty threw her hand over her mouth, surprise entering her eyes.

She tried to state a command, but it was far too late.

Dewgong rapidly resurfaced, and Poliwag shot out its red rings.

The Pokémon's eyes widened in surprise as it slammed straight into the rings. Its eyes closed, and it fell back into the water, letting out snores as it did so.

Kris faced Misty, a triumphant smile on her face.

"You're a Gym Leader. You should know better than to walk straight into a feint."

Misty's eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth.

But she couldn't do anything as her Pokémon slumbered.

Kris pointed at the sleeping Dewgong. "Poliwag, Doubleslap!"

Poliwag lunged, legs lashed out. The Dewgong could do nothing as Poliwag struck blow after blow. It looked like a beating that would never stop, yet Holly could see the blows were not doing much.

There wasn't any bruises, let alone any dents.

Holly cocked her head.

What was Kris's plan?

She must've had one, because she didn't even stir when the Dewgong's eyes popped open.

A look of glee crossed Misty's face as she shouted. "Alright, Dewgong, Headbutt!"

Poliwag's eyes went wide, and it didn't even have a chance to dodge as Dewgong slammed its head into it.

The Pokémon screeched as it went flying backward. It slammed into the ground, and Holly could see from its multiple bruises that there was no getting up.

Holy clenched her fists.

What was the point of having Poliwag fight against an opponent that so obviously outclassed it?

Yet Kris didn't seem to think there was a hitch in her plans, as she rapidly recalled Poliwag. Her commanding glance never left arise as she tossed another Poké Ball.

"Come back out, Pikachu!" The electric mouse appeared, still going into its combat stance. However, Holly could see it was still panting.

Holly cocked her head. She knew Pikachu was the best chance against Misty, but what was the point of sending a tired Pokémon into battle?

Kris didn't seem to notice, even when Dewgong readied its attack.

Misty pointed at Pikachu. "Water Pulse!"

Holly's eyes widened as she watched the ball of water with its dreaded waves.

One hit from that, and the battle would be over!

Yet Kris had an intense look in her eyes, unfazed.

"Jump, and use Thunder Wave, Pikachu!"

As the water roared towards the electric Pokémon, Pikachu jumped decisively. The Dewgong glanced up, but a new sharpness entered Pikachu's eyes.

Electricity crackled from Pikachu's body, and the yellow rings shot out of it.

Once again, the opponent could not dodge as it was trapped within the rings.

Pikachu landed on the platform, and Kris grinned as she seized the advantage.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Yellow bolts of lightning erupted from Pikachu. The Dewgong screamed as the electricity lit it up. Holly flinched as the shock raced through the opposing Pokémon. But as before, it was over in a few minutes' time. Pikachu still stood on the platform, but fatigue was evident in its eyes.

Holly glanced, expecting to see the Dewgong falling in the water.

Yet it still remained upright, even though the crackling electricity clearly slowed it down. It showed pain and bruises, but fire still burned in its black eyes.

Misty smiled as she made her move. "Dewgong, Aroura Beam!"

Dewgong's horn glowed, and a blue light shot out of it. Holly thought she could see a bit of red mixed in with orange and other colors.

The colors didn't matter though, as it all slammed into Pikachu.

The mouse Pokémon screeched as it crashed onto the ground. It didn't even try to stand up, instead, laying lifeless.

Holly cringed.

Kris should have known that would happen! And now she'd lost two powerful Pokémon!

How would she win the match now?

Yet, Kris's answer came in the form of another Poké Ball flying through the air.

"Finish this, Mightyena!"

The wolflike Pokémon let out a howl so loud that Holly it would shake the walls of the Gym.

Holly shuddered. Would this new strength help it win?

But before Misty could react, Kris spoke another command. "Mightyena, Thunder Fang until the foe is defeated."

Mightyena's fangs crackled with electricity. With another howl, it launched itself at Dewgong. The opposing Pokémon tried to swim away, but static electricity held in place. The Dewgong screamed as Mighyena latched on and bit down. Holly could see splashes in the water as the Dewgong thrashed under Mightyena.

The Pokémon only unleashed a fury of strikes, biting harder and harder with each one. More and more bruises appeared on Dewgong, and it looked as though it could barely move.

At one point, it somehow shook off Mightyena. However, injuries and crackling electricity prevented it from swimming far. Holly cringed as her own Pokémon landed in the water.

It had gotten so exhausted last time… Would be the same now?

Yet now Mighyena easily bobbed back up. It latched onto the Dewgong's tail, easily climbing up to its back. The Dewgong screamed, but Mightyena silenced it with a swift bite to the back of its neck.

Holly gasped as both her Pokémon and the opposing one sank below the water.

Had they drowned? Had Kris won the battle by killing a Pokémon?

Holly glanced at the disabled Trainer, but her eyes were expressionless. They contrasted against Misty's, who, despite her expertise, had a gaze full of horror.

After a few minutes, Dewgong's still form floated up. Holly gulped, but Misty only looked relieved.

Perhaps she could tell her Pokémon was alive as she recalled it. Holly only hoped that was the case.

Frantically, her eyes searched wildly. Her Pokémon must be around here somewhere! Kris wouldn't dare kill a Pokémon after what happened at the Center!

After what seemed like forever, a huge splash erupted from the water. Mightyena emerged, shivering and soaked but alive. Holly almost cried with relief as her Pokémon hauled itself onto one of the platforms.

Kris smiled and nodded before recalling it.

She noticed that Misty had her own smile, simply stating. "Well, I think that proves who this match goes to! Congratulations!"

The red-haired trainer ran over, holding a blue badge in the shape of a teardrop. In her hand was also a blue disk.

"Here's the Cascade Badge, and the TM for Water Pulse."

Kris took the items, yet there was a flicker of pain in her eyes. Concern could be seen in Misty's, but the disabled Trainer said nothing. Instead, she simply handed the Badge to Holly. Holly placed it with her other ones, as her Poké Balls returned to their places.

Anabel quietly stepped up.

"Congratulations." She murmured.

Kris didn't even turn to look at her. Instead, she just walked away without speaking, head down.

A question appeared in Misty's eyes, yet Anabel made no move to answer it.

Holy shuddered, sending waves of anger and sorrow coming off the disabled Trainer.

Holly gritted her teeth.

Even though she and Kris were different, they both shared the same pain.

Because the two had one thing in common.

They were both Anabel's prisoners, and they didn't know whether they would ever be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Okay, prompt time!
> 
> So, Misty had two Pokémon that she could use. They were Starmie and Wartortle. However, I did not think Wartortle was a very good fit for Misty, because it's often associated with other characters. Therefore, I got permission to use Dewgong instead. I thought that made more sense, because Misty is seen using a Dewgong in the anime, both inside and outside the battle. It's also worth noting that the other Kanto character associated with Dewgong will not be fighting in this RP (although she might still be seen, and is confirmed to appear in at least one of Kris's stories).
> 
> Now, for the rest of the chapter…
> 
> -Holly's remark that Dewgong must have evolved early comes from the fact that Dewgong evolves very late (mid 30s as compared to most water Pokémon evolving at least once when they hit the 20s). Holly's surprise at Misty having a Dewgong comes from the fact that, worried to evolve naturally, it would be far too high leveled for her to use in most battles.
> 
> -Holly's reference to a Pokémon taking the championship is a reference to N from Unova. While it's neither confirmed nor denied in the game, many players suspect that he is actually a Pokémon. Regardless, N is a powerful Trainer, strong enough to battle his way to the Championship, and win. Even though he steps down later on, he is still one of the most powerful Trainers the player can fight in Unova. N will most likely not be seen in this RP, but I do plan to go into his history in some of the other books. This includes answering the question of whether or not he is human or Pokémon.


	36. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Holly Rising! New area this time, so new prompt! However, this prompt will be after the chapter, since it contains spoilers for it. Also as a warning, this chapter deals with a character's death, although the death itself is not shown.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

35\. Realization

After a quick stop at the Center, the group trudged on to the tiny Route 5.

Holly tried to look at Kris and Anabel, but neither spoke.

Instead, there was only an eerie silence, broken by the flames of Kris's Delphox and the sound of everyone's steps.

Holly remembered the grudge that Kris had, and realized it was far heavier than anything else she'd carried.

Holly shivered.

How long would this go on? How long _could_ this go on?

Holly was suddenly snapped from her thoughts by distant howls and dark shapes on the horizon.

Rapidly, Anabel ordered. "It might be a crisis! Let's go!"

She broke off into a run. Holly and Kris quickly followed.

The howling grew into a crescendo, and Holly could slowly make out what the dark shapes were.

This sounds grew deafening, and Holly resisted the urge to cover her ears.

However, she stopped upon finally seeing the shapes' true form.

Holly let out a gasp, and Kris tensed.

The dark shapes were a pack of Mightyena, snarling and snapping. Their red eyes glared, and they were in a tight formation.

But it wasn't the Mightyena themselves that were the issue.

Instead, it was what they had trapped.

Holly focused, and her face grew pale as she realized she could see a girl. The girl was around her age, but Holly couldn't make out much else.

Because all Holly could see was blood.

The girl's entire body was covered in the sticky red substance, and she looked as though she'd been crying for a while. Holly could see that there was some blood on the Mightyena too, but she doubted it was theirs.

When she did know was that there was an immense amount of pain radiating from the girl. There was so much, it almost bowled Holly over. She grimaced as she fought to stay upright. For once, she was glad she was attached to Anabel, as the tether kept her standing.

But then…

There was another source of pain…

It was as strong as the girl's, and it almost outdid her…

Once again, Holly struggled to stay on her feet. The only thing that kept her going was the surprise that where the pain was coming from.

Holly blinked.

It was coming from… the Mighyena?

But why were the Pokémon in pain when they were the ones that caused the injuries? They didn't deserve to be in pain!

Holly's eyes narrowed.

Orders or not, she had to help the girl!

Holly stepped forward, Poké Ball shining in her hand. However, Anabel quickly grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

Holy glared.

Was this about the stupid punishment again?

Yet Anabel seemed to have a look of concern in her eyes as she stated.

"Any attacks we do could further injure the girl, or even kill her. And there's no guarantee those Pokémon won't turn on us, either."

Holy clenched her fist.

No matter how athletic she was, she was no match for a pack of Mightyena! But what could she do? It wasn't like she could just do nothing…

All of a sudden, Holly was alerted to the sound of more footsteps. Her eyes widened as Kris walked up between her and Anabel. For once, her Delphox stayed behind. Holly suspected the disabled Trainer didn't want her Pokémon to agitate the wild ones. And Holly knew, service Pokémon or no, the Delphox could fight.

But then, what was Kris doing?

She should know, out of all of them, that she was at the biggest disadvantage! And the older Trainer should understand after her fights with Holly and Anabel that trying to attack anything physically was almost like asking for death.

Yet there was no combativeness in Kris's eyes. She didn't even raise a hand.

Instead, her blue eyes focused on the Mightyena.

Her voice boomed through the area, and the Pokémons' eyes widened in surprise. "Why did you attack the girl?"

Holly shook her head.

Kris was an idiot! Special power or no, the Mightyena were never going to answer! And they weren't the same as the calm wild Pokémon Kris had summoned before!

She was going to get attacked, or worse, killed! Maybe she'd get them _all_ attacked or killed!

Yet suddenly, Holly saw the Mightyena tense, and all eyes were on Kris. Not a single one lunged.

Instead, Holly could hear barks and growls, but they may as well been screams. This time, Holly couldn't help covering her ears, and the worst part was that she realized she could understand none of it.

Yet Kris was nodding, seemingly having a conversation only she could understand.

She gestured to her Delphox, and psychic power radiated from it. The psychic powers surrounded Holly and Anabel.

Holly shuddered, remembering the awkwardness of telepathy on the bridge. She knew what was coming next as voices appeared in her head.

There was a chorus, and yet they all spoke as one. _"This girl attacked our nest for no real reason, and injured our pups almost as badly as we injured her!"_

Hollie felt her own thoughts occupy her mind as she glanced around wildly.

_Nest… I don't see any nest…_

Yet Kris suddenly gestured to the right, where Holly could see a den. "In there."

Anabel nodded, and a sharp tone entered her voice.

Holly felt her tether disappear, but knew this was no freedom.

Anabel quickly issued a command. "Holly, find the nest!"

Holly nodded and dashed off, not daring to think of what would happen if she tried to run away.

She didn't have to go far into the den before she found the nest.

And Holly's eyes quickly widened upon what she found.

There were two Poochyena pups weakly whimpering, and Holly could barely see their faint breathing. Blood streaked their grey fur, and their fearful eyes were dull.

Holly's breath caught in her throat as she noticed two other shapes.

There were more pups.

And they weren't moving.

There was so much blood Holly could hardly see their fur. Glassy eyes stared sightlessly forward, bodies not even twitching. Holly somehow found herself looking closer, and could see particularly large gashes on the Pokémons' throats. Occasionally, one of the living Poochyena would look back at the grisly sight as they howled for their lost comrades.

But there was no answer. Only eerie silence.

And a scream that Holly recognized as her own.

The silence was broken again as Anabel yelled. "Holly, are you all right?"

Holly didn't answer, as she felt hot tears coming down her cheeks. Her vision swam, and her body was racked with sobs. She could hear them echoing throughout the cave, and was surprised no one ran to her location.

Yet Anabel still yelled. "Holly, can you hear me? Come out and tell me what's wrong!"

Holly shakily obeyed, wondering how she found the strength to continue.

A wave of nausea gripped her and she felt Anabel's hand around her shoulder. The woman directed her to some shrubbery, and Holly wailed again she pitched forward.

She wasn't sure when she stopped vomiting, only that Anabel helped her up.

Holly's tear stained face made Annabel's eyes as the woman stated. "Holly, what happened in there?"

Holly somehow managed to choke out.

"There were four pups... Two of them were badly hurt… And the other two… They were dead…"

Anabel nodded. "I see. You've done all you can. Let Kris and I take over now."

Holly nodded, barely registering the tether reappearing, or the soothing tone of voice that Anabel had used.

Instead, she numbly walked over to where Kris was waiting.

Holy noticed the older Trainer had no emotion, holding her intense gaze as she stared stoically ahead.

Holly blinked.

She wasn't sure which was more terrifying, the dead Pokémon, or the fact that Kris had no reaction…

Was she putting on a brave face, or had she seen so many that it just didn't matter to her anymore?

Holly wasn't sure she wanted to know that answer.

Instead, she focused on Anabel. The woman's eyes now held a glare as she looked straight at the girl. The girl, weak as she was, shrank back.

Anabel's voice took on an icy coldness, as she stated. "Why did you attack those Poochyena? Because of you, two of the pups are dead, and the others are close to joining them!"

Fear filled the girl's voice as she stated. "I never did any of that!"

Before anyone else could do anything, Kris's voice was its own ominous growl. "Did you now?"

A shudder passed through Holly as Kris's Delphox glowed again.

Whatever this was, it couldn't have been good.

The girl let out a screech as she was surrounded by psychic power.

Another screech came from the girl's lips, and Holly's eyes went wide.

What was Kris doing?

All of a sudden, a scene flashed in her head.

Holly could see the girl standing over four Poochyena. Blood trickled from their wounds, and the girl looked almost triumphant. Two whimpered in fear as they slowly weakened. The other two remained unmoving. Even though the girl held no Pokémon, there was enough blood on the ground for Holly to know what she had done.

Holly was aware of the horrified look on her own face, and another wave of nausea seized her.

She wondered if she would vomit again.

Yet Kris once again remained unaffected. Holly couldn't fathom why.

Now the girl's face was white, and Holly was sure it wasn't just because of her injuries. Anabel glared back at the trainer, a stern gaze on her face.

Her voice was still icy cold as she stated. "To attack the Pokémon without provocation, let alone killing them, is a crime serious enough for jail time. And as a member of the International Police Force, is my duty to prosecute criminals like you."

The girl went even whiter, and Holly remembered the incident at the lake.

She shuddered.

Was Anabel about to make an arrest?

She kept her eyes focused as she responded. "I'm traveling right now, but the other members of the International Police Force should be more than enough to deal with you. Now then, why did you attack those Poochyena?"

A spark of defiance entered the girl's eyes, and she refused to answer.

Anabel shook her head. "All right, I suppose you have the right to remain silent."

Holy gulped as she recognized the words.

Anabel _was_ making an arrest!

It could have been her being arrested!

It could still be her!

Holly's face went pale, and she started to back away.

But if Anabel noticed, she gave no indication.

Instead, she nodded for Kris to continue.

The older Trainer faced the Mightyena and coolly commanded.

"Get away from the girl. I promise we will properly punish her, and treat your remaining pups. The rest will get a proper burial, and I'll do it myself."

Instead of barks and growls, the Mightyena collectively let out a loud snarl.

Holly shivered at the voices that appeared in her head. _"How can we believe you? You're just another human!"_

Holly let out a gasp, and even Anabel looked shocked.

Holly shuddered as she remembered Kris's words.

" _I can talk to Pokémon, but that doesn't mean they'll listen…"_

She backed away.

Was this what the older Trainer meant?

Judging from Anabel's look of shock, she guessed the woman was thinking the same thing.

However, Kris simply cringed.

What would the older Trainer do? It wasn't like she could fight…

Suddenly, an aura appeared from Kris's body. Holly could see that it was orange, but also seemed to have flashes of red and white. It also seemed to be transparent, yet at the same time radiating around Kris.

Suddenly, Holly let out a yelp. The world went dark. Holly couldn't see anything, and nearly bumped into Anabel.

But she could still hear.

And what she did hear was unlike anything she'd ever heard before.

A high-pitched sound pierced Holly's ears. It sounded like a little girl laughing, but was somehow mixed in with the chirping of birds.

She was aware of Anabel stiffening.

Did the woman know this sound?

But Holly couldn't focus on that as the sound came again. Now, Holly saw the faint outline of something, but she had no idea what.

Holly clutched her stomach.

All that she knew was that she had never been more afraid in her life.

But as soon as it had come, the aura and the darkness disappeared.

Holly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She glanced towards Anabel, but the woman's eyes still held a mixture of sternness and fright.

The Mightyena seemed to calm down, though, and there was no hostility in their eyes.

Yet they still made Holly's blood run cold with what they said next. _"You… You're one of us... You have that look… Why are you traveling with humans? Why do you take human form?"_

At that point, Holly's eyes went wide.

Traveling with humans… Human form… Did that mean…

Kris was a Pokémon?

Kris's ability's command other Pokémon…

The fact that she was so skilled with them despite being a wandering Trainer…

Drinking a potion when she needed to heal…

And how casual she was about hurting other Pokémon…

If she actually was a Pokémon in human form, then that would make sense…

But…

Holly couldn't remember a Pokémon like that, and she didn't recognize the cry…

So if Kris was a Pokémon…

Then what was she…

Holly was ripped from her thoughts, as the Mightyena began to speak again.

" _Since you are one of us, we can let you pass."_

The Mighyena broke their formation, and Anabel walked towards the girl.

Coldly, she stated. "Regardless of the reason, hurting Pokémon without cause is wrong. Therefore, you are to be treated for their wounds, and then handed over to the police for arrest. I am arresting you for Pokémon abuse and the killing of two wild Pokémon. Do you understand?"

The girl shakily nodded, and Holly shuddered.

She had come so close to that…

Anabel tossed a Poké Ball into the air, and a creature appeared in a flash of light.

This Pokémon had a yellow body with spoons in its hands. Black eyes surveyed the landscape, and it had a brown shirt.

Holly shuddered.

Alakazam.

One of the most powerful Psychic Pokémon in existence.

What would Anabel do with it?

Icily, the woman stated. "Alakazam, this girl injured two Poochyena and killed two others. She is a criminal. You know what to do."

The Pokémon nodded, and psychic power radiated from its body.

The girl screamed as she was bound in restraints, and Holly shuddered as she remembered how horrible they were.

Anabel ignored the girl's cries, instead telling her Pokémon.

"There are some surviving pups in the den to the right. Get both them and the girl to the hospital. Also, tell the nurses what happened here, and hand the girl over to the authorities when everything is done."

Alakazam nodded and Holly could briefly see the surviving Pokémon being lifted up before it disappeared in a flash of light.

Holly shuddered again.

So much has happened…

Would she vomit, or cry?

Would Anabel talk to Kris? With the older Trainer even reveal anything?

Yet, there was only an eerie silence.

After what seemed like forever, it was broken as Kris walked over to the dead bodies of the Pokémon.

Holly could hear a Pokémon being released and Kris quietly giving a command.

Then, all Holly could do was listen, as a distant sound of digging filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> First, on the prompt! Route 5 is a small route the south of Cerulean. The main Trainers here are a biker gang that will force people to pay up told them if they lose in battle. As a mandatory event, a bunch of Mightyena are holding a girl hostage. Players have to find a way to help the girl without being injured themselves. Pokémon that can be caught here are Mightyena, Cacnea, Sandslash, Fearow, Luxio, and Pidgeotto.
> 
> As for the chapter itself…
> 
> -Alakazam is one of Anabel's Pokémon in both the games and the anime. It is used here because it's one of the few Pokémon that can naturally learn Teleport.


	37. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Holly Rising! No prompt this time, but have a longer chapter! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

36\. Meeting

Eventually, the sound of digging stopped, and Kris returned. Her Delphox was the only Pokémon still with her, so Holly assumed that whatever other one she had used had been recalled.

Holly could barely bring herself to meet Kris's face, and the older trainer showed no emotion.

What was going on inside of Kris's head?

What would she choose to reveal, if anything?

What would this mean for Holly and Anabel?

Anabel looked like she was about to say something, but Kris gestured forward.

"This is hardly a place to talk. There are still dangers on this route. Let's continue and find something safer, closer to the next city. I promise I will tell you everything then."

Holly glanced at Anabel. She thought perhaps the woman would protest. She did mention she had control over what Kris did right now, after all.

But Anabel simply nodded.

Holly shuddered. Anabel had seen what Kris could do. Perhaps she didn't want to have any more confrontation…

Not that Holly could blame her…

But then…

What type of power did Kris have that she could exert that type of control over Anabel? Especially when Anabel had tried to act like _she_ was the one with power…

Would Holly learn the truth soon?

Did she even want to know?

These thoughts still occupied her as the group continued walking.

But there were soon interrupted when she saw more shapes on the horizon.

Holly shuddered.

Could there be more people and Pokémon in peril? She wasn't sure she could deal with any more after what she had just seen…

But neither Kris nor Anabel looked panicked. So Holly continued walking.

That is, until she could finally make out the shapes of what was on the horizon.

It was enough to make Holly stop dead.

Countless bicycles greeted her, their wheels glimmering in the sun. Holly remembered that there was a bike shop in Cerulean, but bikes there were rather expensive. Either these people were well-off, or they had gotten around the expense.

But it wasn't so much the bikes that caught Holly's attention as it was the riders.

They blocked the way forward, and there were so many Holly couldn't count them.

The bikers all had glares on their faces, and some of them even snickered. They all leaned forward on their bikes, and Holly was sure they would roll over them.

Holly gulped.

The bikers may not be a group of angry Pokémon, but they were every bit as dangerous.

And Holly was certain she could not take them on in a battle.

She glanced at Kris, realizing the older trainer was looking at the bikers almost expectantly.

Holly blinked.

Had Kris known the bikers would be here? Or did she know the people congregated normally in these areas?

With all the disabled Trainer's traveling, it could've been either.

Holly had no more time to think as the leader of the bikers began to speak.

"Battle us! If you think you are strong enough!" The bikers howled with laughter, and Holly resisted the urge to step away. She tried not to let the bikers see her burning face.

They were laughing at all of them, and they had to work as a team!

But it was still so embarrassing... At least no one mentioned the tether yet…

Rage glowed in Kris's eyes as she stepped forward. Her Delphox's flame burned brightly, and held it out menacingly.

Holly's eyes were wide as she remembered the terror on the bridge.

Was Kris going to do something like that again? Would she dare risk that with what happened with Anabel?

Yet Anabel quickly grabbed Kris's arm, shaking her head.

Holly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Of course Anabel would have everything under control. She had promised that back in Cerulean.

The woman had a stern tone in her voice as she stated. "Why should we battle you? You didn't even ask politely."

The bikers continued to laugh, and the leader yelled. "Politeness? We don't need politeness! Everyone battles us, and they pay a toll if they lose. Unless, you want to pay the toll now."

By now the laughter was deafening, but none of the group gave an answer.

Holly gritted her teeth.

To be up against a bunch of bullies, yet to feel so powerless against them… It was beyond infuriating!

Holly glanced at Kris, noting the older Trainer still had a murderous gleam in her eyes. Surprisingly, she did not step forward. Holly guessed that despite her own ire, provoking Anabel's was last thing on the disabled Trainer's mind.

Anabel herself had clenched her fist, anger burning in her eyes. Holly shivered.

Was she going to make an arrest again? From what she knew, having a bunch of bikes in the area was not a crime.

But maybe it could be?

Holly didn't know the laws that well…

Before anyone could make a move, Holly heard a woman's voice ring out.

"I thought you thugs would pick on someone your own size!"

The voice was joined by a man's. "Those ne'er-do-wells... They never learn!"

Holly was alerted to the sound of two people running up, and before she knew it, they stood in front of the bikers.

Holly might not have known who the newcomers were, but the bikers certainly did.

Some of their faces went pale, while others shrank back.

One of the bikers whispered.

"It's an Elite Four member!"

Another responded.

"Two of them!"

Anabel whispered. "I think they must be Will and Karen of the Elite Four. I heard they are new additions from another region, but they are plenty powerful."

Holly's eyes were wide. The Elite Four were some of the strongest Trainers in all the regions! And they kept everything in order! Most Trainers were lucky if they encountered one of them, let alone two!

And if someone of such a high authority was here, then the matter must be grave!

Holly redirected her attention at the woman, who she guessed was Karen, nodded at the bikers.

"That's right. Let these Trainers pass…"

The man, Will, growled. "Or suffer the consequences."

The other trainers stared wide-eyed, frozen in their fear.

However, the leader somehow broke out of his stupor.

A smug smile entered his face.

"What will you do? You haven't even used any Pokémon…"

At that, Karen and Will's faces both became grave. Psychic powers surrounded the male Elite Four member, and Holly put a hand over her mouth.

The biker let out a scream as psychic power surrounded him. Both he and his bicycle were lifted off the ground as though they were feathers.

Holly could not letting out a gasp.

Would the bicycle and rider just hang there?

Would they both fall to their death or at least get injured?

The rider's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he screamed. "All right, I understand, I understand! Put me down and I'll get out of here!"

Will only nodded, and slowly lowered bicycle and rider to the ground. Holly wondered why he had released his target so quickly, but she supposed the Elite Four member knew the biker was defenseless.

The instant the psychic power left the biker, he let out another scream. His eyes still were panicked and wide, and he wasted no time fleeing the area. His comrades also had the same gaze, and the air was filled with their own screams. They fled so quickly that many almost bumped into each other.

Regardless, in a few minutes, they were gone.

Will and Karen both shook their heads, and turned towards Holly's group.

Now, Holly could finally get a better look at them.

Will reminded her of a magician, and she wondered if he could actually do magic. She couldn't see his eyes over the black mask he wore, and wondered if he could actually see. Most of his outfit was red, but he had some black shoes. He also had something else that was black with yellow stripes. Holly thought that it resembled a suit, but realized it couldn't be. There was purple clothing under it too, and that matched his hair.

Karen had an entirely different appearance. Silver hair matched her eyes, and bright yellow clothing flashed in the area. She had something else yellow on her belt, but Holly had no idea what it was. She also had yellow high heels, and Holly wondered how she had run in them. The rest of her clothing was a lighter shade of tan, and it almost blended in with her skin.

But Holly couldn't worry about their clothing. Instead, her eyes were drawn to a pair of matching rings on the Elite Four Members' hands.

Holly blinked. Were they married, or simply engaged? She hadn't heard of any ceremony, so maybe it was just some sort of friendship pact. Then again, Gym's Leader's adoptive daughter or no, Holly was just an ordinary trainer.

She probably wasn't privy to the personal information of someone as high up as the Elite Four.

But she supposed that it wouldn't be out of place to ask now.

Holly stepped forward, but before she could even open her mouth, Will shook his head.

"You're Holly of Celadon. I know what you did. The entire League does. I've nothing to say to you."

Holly clenched her fist as Karen's eyes grew hard.

"That's right. There's nothing to say to someone who willingly breaks the law again and again."

Holly gritted her teeth.

The Elite Four helped enforce the law in all the regions. Of course they would be tough on those who broke it.

Karen and Will were turning their gaze away from Holly, instead focusing on Anabel.

Will started. "Who are you? I don't believe we've met…"

Anabel nodded. "I'm Anabel, of the International Police Force. I come from Hoenn. I'm here in Kanto investigating some mysterious events, and to supervise Holly."

Holy noticed that Anabel had left Kris out of her sentence, and realized she could easily figure out why.

Punishment or not, Kris was an adult, so perhaps Anabel couldn't call it supervision.

Regardless, the pair's eyes fell on Kris. She met their gaze squarely, although her expression was unreadable.

Suddenly, Will cringed, and there was no mistaking the grave tone in his voice.

"A psychic monitor. I'm not going to ask what you did, because whatever it was must've been severe."

A disappointed tone also entered Karen's voice as she stated. "Oh, how far you've fallen, Kris…"

Holly blinked.

How did two Elite Four members know Kris's name?

She looked to Anabel, hoping the woman would have some explanation.

However, she was met with only shock.

Anabel rapidly questioned. "You know each other?"

A pained expression entered Kris's face as she replied. "I'm acquainted with them, at the very least."

Before Holly could ask what the disabled Trainer meant, Will was continuing to speak. "First, your aimless wandering, and now this... I can't even begin to say how disappointed I am in you, Kris."

Holly gritted her teeth.

Kris was supposed to be acquainted with Will and Karen, but they certainly weren't acting like they were!

Then again, Kris never said they were friends.

But still…

Holly continued focusing as she realized Will was speaking again.

"So much potential… And yet you continue to waste it… Why do you wait?"

Holly couldn't help but feel rage burning in her eyes.

What they were saying made no sense!

"What do you mean?" She shouted.

Anabel's eyes had also gone wide, but she made no effort to stop Holly.

Will and Karen ignored Holly as they continued to focus on Kris. This time, it was Karen who spoke. "You could be the strongest psychic ever. Magic comes so easy for you. And you could be the toughest trainer This world has ever seen. You could be the Champion. No, you could even _surpass_ the Champion. You have so much power. And yet you don't do anything. Why is that?"

Despite the accusations, Kris meet their gaze squarely and firmly replied.

"You know why. I've chosen to spend my time training Pokémon as I travel."

Will fixed Kris with a severe look, and he kept a grave tone to his voice. "You should know by now that is not wise."

Before Kris could respond, Karen took over. "We know you've been hurt, Kris. The _entire region_ knows. Who knows how many more times you will get hurt? Who knows when your Pokémon won't be able to save you? Who knows when _any_ Pokémon won't be able to save you?"

She shook her head. "Why do you put yourself at risk like that? It's a miracle you're still alive."

Holly blinked, hand clenched into a fist.

Did these powerful Trainers come all this way just to insult Kris? That wasn't fair! They should know better!

Kris was still replying evenly despite what was happening.

"I don't mind the risks. And I am still young. I still have time to figure out what I want…"

Will's voice suddenly rose in pitch, and Holly tried hard not to back away from his anger.

"You may not have much time left, Kris! Someday your luck is going to run out, and it will all be because of a weakness you could've easily fixed!"

As if a spell was broken, Anabel stepped up. At last the woman spoke, voice matching Will's.

"She's doing well enough with her Pokémon!"

Yet the woman was ignored again as Karen simply eyed Kris. "What Pokémon do you even have anyway? You seem to get so many, I have lost count."

Kris coolly responded. "It's true that I have many Pokémon. But they all are capable battlers, and they all are capable of winning fights."

A look of horror crossed Karen's face, and Will grimaced. Surprisingly, Karen was the one who spoke. "Battling? Winning? Is that all that matters to you? Have you forgotten what it was like when you first started out?"

A slight look of terror crossed Kris's face, and Holly could see that the older Trainer's stoicism had finally been broken.

Holly's eyes went wide. What had Kris been like before, and how did Will and Karen know about that?

The accusation Holly had made on Route 4… And the idea that Kris treated Pokémon as tools on the bridge…

Was that all true?

Regardless, Kris began to speak, but she could not stop her voice from faltering. "I… It's been a long time, and of course I don't remember… I've lost so much since then."

There was no sympathy as Karen continued. "Have you? So much so that you've forgotten who you used to be? Forgotten who you are now?"

Kris looked like she was about to protest, but Karen left her no room to reply. "Your Pokémon… You used to be able to tell me everything about them… And now you can't even tell me _one thing…_ Are they truly your friends? Or they just things? A means to an end?"

Holly couldn't help glaring, as she stepped up. "How dare you! Hurling accusations at another Trainer like this! I can't believe you two are Elite Four members!"

She threw up her hands. Couldn't Karen and Will see what they were doing to Kris?

Once again Karen and Will ignored the outburst.

Will simply stated. "She agrees with us."

Holly looked to the older Trainer, and was horrified to see that she was nodding.

Why was Kris agreeing with these bullies? She had to fight back!

But Karen now spoke. "You could've been so much. Yet now you're nothing, because all you do is wander."

Before Kris could respond, Will ominously stated. "Are you wandering because you're _looking_ for answers? Or because you are _afraid_ of them?"

The disabled Trainer had no answer, her face instead turning a deathly pale.

Karen narrowed her eyes, ominously speaking. "If you don't do something, Kris, your wanderlust will kill you. And there won't even be anything to mourn."

Holly clenched her fists, seething with rage.

Enough was enough! Punishment or not, she had to do something!

She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Stop, you tyrants!"

Anabel's eyes went wide, and Karen and Will clearly showed surprise.

Yet Holly could not focus on them as she continued speaking.

"You're adults, and some of the best Trainers in the region. You should know better than to treat someone like this! But clearly you don't, because you're acting crazy!"

Before Karen or Will could protest, Holly took a deep breath and continued.

"It's absurd to ask Kris to remember what it was like when she was younger, when you are so much older and you probably can't remember yourself!"

Holly could hear Anabel going to make a move, but she continued before the woman could do anything.

Instead, she continued to yell. "The Elite Four are supposed to protect and nurture all honest Trainers, but they must not be very good at their job because you two aren't doing that now!"

Will and Karen only looked at each other, expressions unreadable.

Holly resisted the urge to smirk. She had them on the ropes!

She heard the Elite Four were powerful and respectable Trainers, but they sure didn't seem like it.

After all, no respectable Trainer would use power to bully others!

Seizing the moment, Holly yelled. "What Kris does her business, and you have no right to tell her what to do! If she's happy wandering, then she should be able to wander! And if she doesn't want to become Champion, then she shouldn't have to! You can't put her down just because she chooses not to do something! What she does is her choice, not yours!"

As her anger blazed, Holly remembered all the times with Kris.

There was the incident with Cheyenne…

Kris talking about what happened after the fight on Route 4…

And the countless waves of pain Kris had directed at herself…

Holly continued to glare at the two Trainers as a realization hit her.

All those times, Kris had referred to herself negatively… And she had seemed so angry and sorrowful…

She didn't know what made Kris so enraged at herself, but she didn't need anyone else to make it worse.

Holly screamed. "Kris already has trouble with putting herself down. She doesn't need you doing it to her!"

Holly noticed Kris's eyes had gone wide, as if the disabled Trainer couldn't believe what Holly had just said.

Holly was drawn back as Karen tried to interject. "We are just concerned…"

Holly wasn't about to give Karen time to reply. She spat. "If you're so concerned, then why are you not helping her? Why are you not forcing her under the League's watch? Forcing her to learn those psychic powers? Forcing her to remember her younger days? You're two Elite Four members, and one of you is a psychic! I'm sure nothing that I just said is beyond your capacity!"

Karen shook her head, and Will simply shut his eyes.

Holly continued. "You might seem like high and mighty Elite Four members, but in the end, you're just big bullies! Shame on you both!"

Holy threw her arm to the right.

"You're just like those bikers, so get out of here!"

Karen let out a deep sigh, and Will didn't say anything. Kris and Anabel didn't dare move.

After what seemed like forever, Karen simply responded. "Fine. We'll leave."

Will quickly added. "But don't say we didn't warn you."

Holly fixed the couple with one last blazing glare as the two Elite Four members turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> So, prompt time! Well, sort of. When gathering data for Kris's story, I learned the RP had a change in Elite Four members. Will and Karen moved to the Kanto Elite Four, replacing Lorelei and Agatha. As for who took their places in their own Elite Four, this RP unfortunately does not say (since the creator did not make up replacements for them, and doesn't deal with much beyond Kanto). One of Kris's books will, however, since she deals with the other regions, and would remember the members switching out.
> 
> As for the chapter, itself…
> 
> -I chose to put Will and Karen in here in order to expand on Kris's history, and to help develop Holly's character. This is also a bit of a homage to the original, because, her original incarnation knew both Will and Karen. However, her relationship with Will was bad, and the one she had with Karen wasn't much better. She actually has a better relationship with them in this version, but it won't be seen in Holly Rising.
> 
> -Also, since I forgot to mention earlier, I should bring up magic in the Pokémon world. Magic is seen very much in the Pokémon world, but it is there. Many Ghost Pokémon Trainers mention magical powers, and one is shown being able to do magic by swiping the player's phone without even touching it to exchange numbers. Several Pokémon abilities are similar to magic, but I don't believe any are directly called that. Magic shows up a bit more in the anime, but not much. The biggest example was a witch that was gathering up Pokémon materials for magic spells, and accidentally turned Ash into a Pikachu with one of them. Magic has a greater role in this universe, but most likely not in Holly Rising.


	38. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Holly Rising with a new area! As always with a new area, there's a new prompt! As usual, I don't own Pokémon, and check the author's notes for details. All forms are the property of Wizardmonfan, and they're being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Now, on to the prompt!
> 
> Route 6 is a short route connecting to Vermillion. Due to sudden temperature changes, a lot of the vegetation on the route has died. Many Pokémon are left without shelter, and are aggressive. The same Pokémon can be caught here as in the previous route. The one exception is Mightyena, as the locals thought it would be too dangerous for them to be near a city and drove them out.

37: Suspicion

The group walked on in silence as they reached another tiny route. Kris continued, head down, not even meeting Holly's eyes. Anabel's face, on the other hand, looked like it could freeze anything.

Holly flinched as the woman swung her head around.

Her voice boomed throughout the route as she focused on Holly.

"I can't believe you acted up with two Elite Four members!"

Defiance gleamed in Holly's eyes as she stated. "They had no right to treat Kris that way! I can't believe you didn't even try to defend her!"

Kris briefly looked up at the mention of her name, but Anabel's eyes became even sterner.

She gestured around her. "We're in a safe route now."

She turned her gaze on Kris, and the disabled Trainer shrunk back. "Which means I believe Kris has something to tell us."

Holly could not miss the crestfallen look in Kris's eyes. Softly, she stated.

"Yes, I do." Holly easily detected the heartbreak present in Kris's voice.

She shivered. What did the older Trainer have to say?

What was she going to hear?

The disabled Trainer was now biting her lip, and Anabel had her hands on her hips expectantly.

Holly waited in an eerie silence, unable to stop herself from trembling.

Finally, Kris took a deep breath and stated. "The truth is, I am not human."

Holly gasped and Anabel clenched her fist.

"So, you _are_ a Pokémon!"

Kris shook her head.

"No, but I am fused with one."

Holly's eyes were wide, and she couldn't help having her jaw drop.

Fusion was some sort of failed experiment that hardly anyone talked about!

How could it be successful, let alone with a Trainer as well-known as Kris?

Kris continued. "The Pokémon that fused with me is named Tulip."

Kris closed her eyes. "And her species…"

Anabel cut Kris off, a hardness in her gaze. "It's a Nihilego. I could recognize the cry."

Holly cocked her head. "Nih-ili-ego?"

Annabel nodded. "It's an extremely dangerous Pokémon that is said to come from another world. The international police have been working to keep it at bay. Trainers shouldn't be _anywhere near one_ , let alone fused with it."

Suddenly, Kris's eyes blazed and a sharpness entered her voice. "Well, I'll have you know that Nihilego is one of my best friends, and has improved the quality of life for many people."

Holly's eyes went wide.

Before Kris had acted so defeated, but now she looked like she could attack Anabel right there…

And now Anabel was saying that Kris held a dangerous Pokémon, whereas Kris was saying that it had helped many people…

Holy wasn't sure who to believe!

But at least she could ask another question.

"So how did you end up with it?"

Kris shut her eyes, trying to compose herself before speaking. Eventually, she stated. "I ended up with Tulip because of Lusamine."

Anabel suddenly yelled. "Lusamine gave you a Nihilego? Why an earth would she do that?

The sharpness entered Kris's voice again, as she responded. "Because she wanted to see her powers used for good!"

Holly blinked. What did that mean?

She was almost afraid to know.

But Kris continued. "One day, Lusamine saw a Nihilego get dropped into Aether Paradise. She took pity on the creature, but realized that she couldn't get it back to its own world. So she resolved to make a comfortable in Aether. For many years thereafter, Nihilego lived with her."

Anabel clenched a fist.

"But why didn't she destroy it, or least capture it?"

The glare never left Kris's gaze as she responded. "Because that's not who Lusamine is. She loves all creatures, and wasn't about to be harsh to one just because it was from another world. Besides, she found the Nihilego quite useful to her."

Holly cocked her head.

"Useful? Did she battle with it?"

Kris shook her head.

"No, but she utilized its powers in other ways. Nihilwgo secretes strong poisons, which is part of the reason why it's one of the deadliest Pokémon in existence. However, Lusamine found out that those poisons could be used to heal people. So she wasted no time in teaching Nihilego how to do that."

There was no mistaking Anabel's raised voice. "But the poison still turns people into monsters! It infects their brains, taking away all sense of self. And then, they are used only for Nihilego's selfish desires!"

Now Holly was sure Anabel wasn't telling the truth! Kris may have had her moments, but she was no monster! Anabel would not have let her come along otherwise!

Holly shouted. "Yet Kris is still here! So that Pokémon can't be all that bad!"

She lowered her voice as she turned to Kris. "So what does all this have to do with you anyway?"

Kris immediately responded. "At the time, I had gone through several treatments for one of my medical conditions. However, nothing had worked. It was thought that Nihilego's poison could help me, though, so I became one of Lusamine's patients."

Anabel threw up her hands. "Where were your parents during all this?"

Kris held an intense expression as she locked eyes with Anabel. "Oh, they weren't there. I was 10 years old and had just gotten my Trainer Card. And as you well know, anyone with a Trainer Card can go wherever they want. My parents did endorse the treatment though. After so many failed ones, they were willing to try anything. No matter how experimental."

Annabel's eyes were hard as stone and she asked. "And what kind of condition would make you so desperate that you would use the poison of a monster to treat it?"

Kris shot Anabel her own a hard glare. "You should know. She had it too."

Anabel shakes her head and Kris replied. "It's the one that makes it difficult for me to walk."

Holly's eyes went wide. "So you did all this because you have bad legs?"

Kris shook her head. "It's not my legs. It's my brain."

Holly gasped. "Your brain?"

Kris nodded. "I've been brain damaged from the day I was born, and my condition is called cerebral palsy."

Holly cocked her head. She had never heard of cerebral palsy before! And what it Kris mean about being brain-damaged? As far as she knew, that meant Kris wasn't as smart as a normal person!

But she was plenty smart! And people mentioned her intellect many times, so Holly knew she wasn't lying about it!

As if sensing Holly's confusion, Kris stated. "I should explain a bit better. One of the things the brain controls is movement. In the case of cerebral palsy, the area controlling movement is damaged. But cerebral palsy doesn't affect a person's intellect at all. That's why I have difficulty walking, but I'm as smart as any regular person. And if you believe what others say, maybe even smarter."

Holly couldn't stop herself from gasping. "But how did you end up with something so horrible?"

Kris shook her head. "No one really knows. What the doctors do know was that I was born three months early, and didn't receive enough oxygen to my brain when I was born. The result was the cerebral palsy. However, no one knows why the early birth happened, or how to prevent something like that in the future from happening again. They don't even know why I have the intellect of a normal person, when so many other people like me don't."

Holly's eyes widened. She had heard that babies had to stay inside their mothers for nine months. But someone being born at six? How could they survive? And what did Kris mean by doctors not knowing why she had the intellect of a normal person when others didn't?

Holly stated. "What did you mean, before?"

Kris gravely responded. "Cerebral palsy itself cannot cause intellectual problems, but there are many other things that can come with it that can. And that's not even going into all the other physical problems people can have alongside it. By some miracle, I skipped all those other problems, and I only have cerebral palsy. Doctors don't know why that is, and I doubt anyone will ever know."

Holly found herself shaking, and slowly whispered. "I'm sorry. That still must be so horrible…"

Kris shook her head. "It's not, really, considering what could have happened to me. And also considering there are many others that have the condition much worse than I do. You see, cerebral palsy varies in how much it affects a person. So you can get people like me, or you can get someone profoundly damaged."

Kris let out the laugh, almost mocking. "Besides, at least it will never kill me, even if there is no cure."

All this time, Anabel's expression held no emotion. Holly quickly remembered that her Kris had the same conditions.

Was she bored that she was hearing something she knew of before, or had her Kris never told her?

Perhaps she was remembering what happened…

But even so, Anabel had never mentioned it…

Holly couldn't stop her voice from trembling as she spoke to Kris again. "So you chose to use poison because of your brain."

Kris nodded. "Cerebral palsy affects the brain, and so does Nihilego's poison. And with the amount of healing and research being done, it was thought that the poison could be controlled to only affect certain parts in certain ways. Lusamine thought that her Pokémon's venom could be used to help relieve me of some of my symptoms, or even reverse some of the damage. It sounded promising, so I agreed to try."

Annabel clenched her fist. "So why is Nihilego fused with you instead of just having its poison injected?"

Kris responded. "It has to do with how Nihilego's poison works, and how long I was to be treated. You are correct in that the poison is often injected into the patient. But that is only for weaker doses. To deliver a stronger dose, Nihilego must fuse with its host. And for a condition like mine, a stronger dose was needed. The other thing was that injecting poison into a patient is only a temporary treatment, unless someone wants to go back to the hospital again and again. Lusamine thought that I could use something less tedious and more permanent, so the decision to fuse was made."

Annabel clenched her fists again, voice dripping with her own venom.

"Nihilego's poison's transforms people into grotesque monsters. So much so that they barely resemble humans…"

Kris's voice dripped with their own venom as she responded. "And if you knew about Nihilego, then you know that it has the ability to transform itself into anything needed for its host. Lusamine simply told it to take any form that would allow me to keep mine."

Holly blinked. So that's why no one could see that Pokémon… It couldn't be seen, unless Kris herself was changed…

She couldn't help asking. "So what happened? You're here now, and so is the Nihilego…"

A deep sorrow entered Kris's eyes as she stated. "Almost nothing. When I completed my fusion, there were no benefits… No detriments… Nothing… It may as well have never happened…"

Holly stiffened.

To go through all that work… Only to have another treatment fail…

Kris must've felt horrible…

Anabel's sharp tone cut through the air. "And why didn't the treatment work? You've had in your body for over a decade!"

Kris's head drooped as she stated. "I don't know. No one knows. The procedure was the first of its kind. I've been treated with poison for my cerebral palsy, before, though. Lusamine figured I'd built up a resistance at some point. She constantly ran checks on me throughout the years, but nothing ever came of it.

Holly's eyes continued to go wide.

"So that Nihilego that fused with you then, and the Tulip you are mentioning now…"

Kris nodded. "Yes, they are the same Pokémon."

Rage burned in Anabel's eyes as she yelled. "So you stole a Pokémon from Lusamine?"

Kris shook her head. "Tulip was never Lusamine's to begin with. She had always intended on returning her back home, and never formally captured her. Once Tulip fused with me, Lusamine figured she might as well be mine. She let me keep her, even though I never captured her like one would a regular Pokémon. In fact, the League has never officially recorded that I even have Tulip. As far as they're concerned, she doesn't exist. "

Annabel's voice still boomed as she stated. "But there must be some record of this?"

Kris nodded and responded.

"The only records of the fusion are the results are in Aether, and only Lusamine has access to them. It was a way of keeping what happened private, and prevent people from possibly harassing me about it. Knowing Nihilego's reputation, it was a way of keeping Tulip safe too."

Holly quietly asked.

"Why the name Tulip?"

"It's a tradition for me to name every Pokémon I catch, and even though I didn't catch Tulip like a regular Pokémon, she was still mine. As for the name in particular, I always thought Nihilego looked like a flower, and Tulip was the first flower that came to my head."

Kris let out a sigh and her body shook.

Holly couldn't help feeling pity for the older Trainer.

No matter how old the memories were, it was clearly still unpleasant…

Kris quickly recovered, and started to speak again.

"The fusion might not have done as intended, but there was some odd effects from it. One is that my anatomy is between that of a human and a Pokémon. That's why I can heal myself with potions, and why I look like a Pokémon to some. After I was fused with Tulip, my ability to communicate with Pokémon also became much better. I can only assume that's because I partially am one."

Holly's eyes went wide.

Someone who was half person and half Pokémon? How bizarre!

Holly worked up the courage to ask. "So can you eat Pokémon food and things like that?"

Kris nodded.

"I can eat Pokémon treats and food without any problems, but I still prefer human food. Oh, and Pokémon toys are quite interesting to me now, but I still prefer the human equivalents. I tried throwing myself into a Poké Ball a few times, but it didn't work."

The disabled Trainer laughed, although Holly could still detect bitterness.

"I guess the device couldn't decide what to do with me."

Holly blinked.

How horrible, to be turned into some sort of monster and not know who you really were!

Still, she continued. "What about training? Could someone help you with that?"

Kris shook her head as she responded. "I tried having people train me as a Pokémon, but since Tulip's physical powers never manifested and my own are weak, it didn't work. I always felt kind of awkward anyway, so it was just as well."

The older Trainer paused again before continuing.

"But that wasn't the only thing my fusion with Tulip did to me. That energy I can sense in people and Pokémon… Well, it's actually Tulip that can sense it, and the fusion has allowed me to borrow that ability."

Anabel glanced at Kris, an icy coldness in her eyes.

"That wouldn't happen to be Ultra Wormhole energy, would it?"

Kris nodded, a crestfallen look once again entering her eyes.

"Yes, that would be."

Holly couldn't help her rising rage as the two seemed to leave her out of the conversation.

"What in the world is an Ultra Wormhole?"

Anabel responded, eyes still icy cold.

"Remember the Pokémon from the other worlds? They are called Ultra Beasts, and their home is called Ultra Spaces. Sometimes, they appear from portals and enter our world. These portals are called Ultra Wormhole."

Kris nodded. "Ultra Wormholes give off an energy that typically can't be seen by people or ordinary Pokémon. Ultra Beasts can sense it, though, because the energy is from their homeland. This energy is also transferred to anyone who comes into contact with an Ultra Wormhole, and Ultra Beasts are attracted to it because they think they have found a way home."

Kris shook her head. "Although Tulip is in my body, she's still attracted to things with that energy. And through her, I can sense it too. Unlike her, I have no attraction, because I am from this world. I do find the feeling pleasant, though."

Holly couldn't stop her voice from trembling as another question flew out of her mouth. "So do you know where I'm from? Who my real parents are? How I can get back home?"

Kris shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I don't know who is from what world, what they did there, what the world was like, any of that… All I know is whether or not they have been exposed to the energy. Or rather, that's all that Tulip knows."

Holly took a deep breath, looking down at her shaking hands.

She couldn't be from another world…

If so, then where were her parents…

Were they out looking for her, or looking for a place to travel?

Would they ever find her?

Were they even alive?

And how could she have Ultra Wormhole energy inside of her?

She didn't even know what that was until today! And she had not even remembered coming into contact with anything strange!

Not to mention that no one told her that she had it, until she met Kris!

But there were still other questions to be answered.

Holly continued to tremble as she weakly stated. "But I thought you said Tulip was attracted to that energy…"

It was Anabel who answered, still having her sharpened tongue. "Ultra Beasts chase those who come from the Wormholes relentlessly. I have heard some of the more violent ones will even kill them, in hopes that that will cause a Wormhole to open. I've even heard rumors that someone actually protect the beings they think will get them home. But I haven't seen that with my own eyes. I doubt that rumor is even real."

Holly shouted. "Kris and Tulip are together, and they protect each other!"

Annabel snarled back. "Tulip hasn't done anything to protect Kris, and Kris didn't even possess the energy before she met Tulip!"

Anabel fixed Kris with her stern glare.

What she said next made Holly's blood run cold.

"You're lucky Tulip hasn't turned on you."

Fury blazed in Holly's eyes.

She couldn't believe she was hearing such things from Anabel!

Anabel had sworn to protect all innocents, and from all they knew, Tulip was an innocent!

Anabel couldn't be picking on Kris because of some strange Pokémon!

Holly shouted.

"You're supposed to protect all Pokémon! How can you say that?"

Annabel rounded on Holly as she shouted back.

"These aren't Pokémon, Holly, they're monsters! And those monsters killed my friends and family in a single night! They're the reason the Tower fell! They're the reason I had to leave Hoenn! They're the reason I lost everything I had!"

Holly kept her defiant gaze.

Tulip wasn't part of those monsters! Nobody would let Kris take her otherwise! Anabel couldn't judge her based on what had happened before! She of all people should know that!

Kris, on the other hand, looked devastated. Holly wondered if the older Trainer secretly harbored some guilt for what happened.

Softly, she stated. "As soon as you mentioned the monsters attacking your home, I had a feeling that they were Ultra Beasts. And I had a feeling this would make you upset. I'd hoped not to bring it up at all…"

Yet there was no calming Anabel's fury. Her voice boomed.

"If you found out it isn't doing anything… Why haven't you gotten rid of that… That thing?"

Kris kept her voice calm, but her eyes betrayed her sadness.

"The process of undoing a fusion is even more experimental than the process of fusion itself. What methods are known are harsh on the body, and could easily kill us both. Even if we were to survive, either of us could end up in a state where death would be the kinder option. Besides, Tulip is not really harming me, and Lusamine has affirmed that she's happier having adventures with me than staying at Aether."

Annabel's eyes suddenly narrowed, and she looked as though she would attack Kris right there.

"No harm, you say? Why deny the fact the Tulip is doing harm when it's right in front of you?"

Holly shouted. "What?"

What was Anabel saying? Had she gone crazy?

Yet Kris's eyes flashed with recognition, and though she did not give ground, Holly thought she could see a bit of regret on her face.

Anabel's voice was icily calm as she continued. "Something like this… It's just what a denier would say… You should know that Nihilego's poisons cause their target to have wild, violent, behaviors. And, on top of that, it lowers their inhibition, while focusing all their strength on protecting the Pokémon that possessed them."

Holly shivered as Anabel continued speaking. "Now, what does sound like? I'm sure you can tell me."

Holly backed away, face pale.

Of course Anabel wouldn't forget the fights in Cerulean and the Nugget Bridge! And then there was Route 4, provoked though it was.

Holly blinked.

All those violent attacks couldn't be because of one Pokémon! They just couldn't!

And even if they were, it wouldn't make sense!

If Kris was wandering around with such a dangerous Pokémon inside of her, why would Lusamine let her travel?

Why would _anyone_ let her travel?

And if she was constantly being checked for the effects of the poison, wouldn't someone have noticed something by now?

Holly expected Kris to act frightened or surprised, but instead there was only a deep regret in her eyes.

"My behavior has nothing to do with Tulip. It's something I've had since I was born, and no one really knows why. Some suspect it may be related to my premature birth, but I have no confirmation. The only thing that is known is that the attacks occur when I am under an extreme amount of stress."

Holly's eyes widened.

That would make sense!

In Route 4, Kris was clearly fearful and angry. And she was tired, too. So of course, she would be stressed.

The Nugget Bridge had made her angry as well, and of course that would be a stressor.

Cerulean went without saying, and whatever Anabel had said had pushed her over the edge. Enough to physically attack someone despite her weakness.

Yet Kris seem to regret her actions, and was otherwise trying to atone for something…

Was the pain she directed at herself actually _fear?_

Living in constant fear of her next explosion?

Fear that she would truly hurt someone?

Holly thought back to what Will had said.

He had stated she was wandering, afraid of answers, and she did not object.

Was an answer to her outbursts one of the answers she was afraid of finding?

Was Annbel playing on that fear?

Now the woman was shaking her head. "More denial. I know better than to listen to you now."

Holy sprang up.

Enough was enough!

She used all her strength to slam into Anabel, knocking the wind out of the woman.

Holly did her best to stand in front of Kris, who now had surprise in her eyes.

She faced Anabel, fury blazing in her eyes. At the top of her lungs, she shouted. "Of course Kris is under stress, Anabel! Who wouldn't when they get attacked and scolded all the time? Oh, and she gets dragged on a journey she never wanted to go on, and she's always compared to a dead person! Of course she explodes! Who wouldn't?"

Holly threw up her hands.

"I'm surprised she's not exploding constantly, and as far as I'm concerned, she can explode all she wants!"

Holly took a deep breath before Anabel could say anything. "You're the one who told me not to use one's past as an excuse, Anabel, but look what you're doing! You're using your past with your Kris to force this one to do things she doesn't want, to force her to go on a journey she hates! You're forcing her to act like someone she's not, and she's miserable! But you don't care, because you have your excuse!"

Anabel looked like she was about to say something, but Holly continued.

"And now it's not just Kris! You've dragged her beloved Tulip into this too! Tulip saved our lives, and her power has helped us many times without us even knowing! Yet now, you demonize her because of your past with the Ultra Beasts! You're not even willing to give her a chance because some unrelated monsters destroyed your home! You're treating Kris like a monster too, calling her a denier and a liar, but you're the one who is denying! You're denying Tulip of any chances, and you're denying that she isn't the same as the monsters that destroyed her home! All because of your past! All because of your excuse!"

Holly noticed Kris's eyes were wide with fascination, and she continued.

"I used to think you were this really great person and trainer, Anabel! But now I see you're not! You're just a person that likes to hurt others, and a hypocrite!"

Somehow Anabel found her voice, and it quivered with rage.

"You side with her."

Holly nodded, surprised to hear her voice come out strong. "I will side with an innocent victim over someone that lies about protecting others and only cause them pain. Anabel, you talk about throwing other people in jail, but maybe you need to go to jail instead! Maybe you need to see how it feels! After all, lying and hurting others makes you a criminal!"

Anabel's eyes went wide, her face pale. Unsteadily, she backed away.

Kris looked up at her, and Holly noticed disabled Trainer only glared daggers.

Holly was immediately jerked back to Kris saying she would never forgive Anabel, and that she would never be her friend.

Holly looked back at the woman, and realized Anabel was finally starting to understand what Kris's words meant.

All of a sudden, Anabel's face turned bright red, but there was no anger.

Instead, Anabel hung her head in pure shame.

But nothing could prepare Holly for what was going to happen next.

Her eyes went wide as her tether disappeared.

Holly heard something happening to Kris, and judged by the older Trainer's similarly stunned reaction that her psychic monitor was also gone.

The two briefly looked at each other, and Holly guessed that neither could comprehend the cause of their newfound freedom.

Annabel rapidly turned and ran, saying nothing.

Several minutes passed. There was still nothing.

Yet, eventually, Holly heard a noise.

She cocked her head.

What was that?

Yet Kris's eyes flashed with recognition, and she spoke in an even whisper.

"It's the sound of quiet crying. The sound of someone who is completely broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So there's a lot here. First things first, Anabel's hostility. In the games, it's heavily implied that her homeland was destroyed by Ultra Beasts. However, she has no memory of this, and therefore is not hostile upon meeting them. However, in this version, she has her memories, so of course she is hostile towards them.
> 
> -Second thing, Nihilego's poison, Ultra Space, and Ultra Wormholes work exactly as they're described here. However, there are some differences. One is that Nihilego's poison has never been used to heal anyone in the games. The other is that, in the games, Ultra Beasts always act aggressively towards those who exhibit energy from their world. However, I thought it was odd that they would try to kill something that could be their way home, so I changed it to some of the time. It's also noting that Nihilego's ability to shapeshift is never mentioned in the games, but only in concept materials for them. It also doesn't elaborate on what that means, so I did my own interpretation.
> 
> -Thirdly, cerebral palsy, is actually a real-life medical condition that I have. Everything Kris talks about is exactly the same as how my disability functions real in life. As for treating with poison, there is actually a treatment for cerebral palsy that is actually a poison, but it's not advertised as that (and is it often very successful). This is where I got the idea of Nihilego trying to heal Kris's cerebral palsy, especially since the poisons affect the brain, just like her condition. I also got the idea of Nihilego healing others with poisons because of poison being used to heal some things in the real world (e.g. antivenom, some alternative therapies). It's also noting that in the games, Nihilego is implied not to be sentient. In this universe, it is sentient, just because that's more interesting and easier to write.
> 
> -The idea of being released from a fusion having the ability to kill the Pokémon and their host comes from the games. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, one person who is forcefully broken apart from a fusion nearly dies. Another person is able to recover from a fusion, but he is unable to return to normal on his own, and it's implied to be risky.


	39. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompts this time, but a longer chapter. As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts of the property of Wizardmonfan.
> 
> Also, first of the companion one-shots, Safety, is up. It deals with some of the events taking place before Holly Rising, and features a character who has not had a viewpoint before. Anyone who is interested in learning about the background of Holly Rising, or simply interested in seeing a different viewpoint should check that story out.
> 
> Without further ado, on to the chapter!

38\. Reconcile

After what seemed like forever, Anabel finally came back. However, there was no missing the look of defeat in her eyes. Her head was down, and her hair was slightly unkempt. Holly thought she could still see tear stains on her face.

Before she could do anything, Kris stepped up. "Let's just go. We are close to the city. We can get a good night's sleep there, and clear our heads."

Anabel nodded, and Holly winced as the psychic restraints went back on.

Holly glared straight at Anabel.

What was the point of putting the restraints back on when she was so devastated?

But Holly's attention was drawn away from Anabel, as she detected waves of pain coming from Kris.

The older Trainer's eyes seemed to hold a deep grief, and Holly thought she could detect guilt and anger.

She thought it would inundate Anabel, but instead, Holly only felt the inward funnel.

Holly blinked.

Kris's pain was directed at _herself? Again?_

Holly clenched her fist, but her eyes also were wide with confusion.

What did Kris have to be angry and guilty with herself about? She obviously thought something was her fault, but what? She couldn't _possibly_ feel guilty about Tulip! That was something she couldn't control!

Holly waited, expecting Kris to share her anger at Anabel.

But there was nothing, only pain directed at herself.

The confusion left Holly as her eyes narrowed.

Kris had not had this pain before what happened with Anabel, so Anabel must be responsible!

Yes, of course that stupid bully would be responsible!

There wasn't any reason not to attack her further!

So Holly stepped forward again. "Treat us like humans, Anabel! We are not your prisoners, or some _thing_ you can push around!"

Anabel barely looked up as Kris spoke again. Surprise was evident in her eyes, but they quickly reverted to being crestfallen.

The older Trainer shook her head.

"She's right. I'm not your prisoner. I'm my _own_ prisoner."

Holly couldn't help staring at Kris in confusion, and noticed a similar look in Anabel's eyes. Before either could respond, Kris walked away, defeat still lingering in the disabled trainer's eyes.

Holly blinked again.

Why was Kris not holding her head high after what happened?

They headed to Vermillion City in silence, and reached it as the city glittered under the night sky. There were no words spoken at the Center, either, or even when the group retreated to their beds.

But although it was late and the bed was soft, Holly couldn't sleep.

Her mind was somewhere else.

As soon as she laid her head down, it took her back to the Poochyena pups. Their mangled, bloodied, bodies filled her vision, as their dead eyes stared at her. Their grey fur was still streaked with red, but always swore she could see it move.

How could the deceased Pokémon be alive?

Were these Pokémon like the zombie horror stories she had heard about? Of the dead coming back for revenge?

The ones that her mother told her weren't real?

Holly tried to scream, but found she couldn't, she tried to tear herself away, but was frozen in place. She could hear the weak howls of the surviving pups, but they barely registered. For once, she listened for Anabel's voice, but it was nowhere to be found.

Instead, the sightless eyes of the dead Poochyena kept staring. Holly knew the dead couldn't say anything, but she understood the message clear enough.

She wanted to clutch her throat, but she found that she couldn't.

Instead, words echoed in her head.

They were twisted and distorted, like the Mimikyu's laugh. Holly wasn't sure who was speaking, but she knew the voice wasn't hers.

It was some… Some monster…

And she was forced to listen.

_We were killed by a bully, and you did nothing._

_Why did you do nothing, when you make it your life's mission to take down bullies?_

_Why couldn't you stop this one?_

_Why weren't you fast enough?_

_Why couldn't you help us?_

_Why couldn't you save us?_

_Our deaths… It's all your fault…_

Holly tried to scream, but she still couldn't move.

It wasn't her fault! It couldn't be! There was no way she could have avoided what happened!

Was there?

Holly suddenly felt the air grow cold, and she shivered. The world around her disappeared, only to be enveloped in white.

Holly looked around, no idea where she was. She could see nothing. Feel nothing.

Well, almost nothing.

She could still feel them. The dead Poochyenas' sightless eyes bore into her, as though they would never let her go.

Holly that they would jump right out of the white place and attack.

But they couldn't. Because they were dead.

Yet they still watched her. And she couldn't call for help.

Holly shuddered.

So these _were_ the spirits of the restless dead!

And they had come back to haunt her! It was just like what she had heard in the stories told by the Ghost Trainers! Only worse!

Every fiber in Holly's being wanted her to scream or cry.

But she couldn't. They wouldn't let her.

With the spirits haunt for the rest of the night? For the rest of her life?

Would they hurt her?

Yet before anyone could answer the questions, Holly was taken away again.

This time, she could see the girl, surrounded by the Mightyena. Fear radiating in her eyes, and Anabel spoke soundless words.

Holly didn't need to hear what was happening to understand it, though.

But then, the girl looked straight at her, fire blazing in her eyes. They bore into her, like the dead Poochyenas' had.

And then…

The girl wasn't there anymore.

Instead, someone else was, staring with wild, frightened, eyes.

Holly let out a gasp, for she knew that person like her own name.

The person was _herself._

But then…

She had not been arrested, and she had not killed any Pokémon! So why was she here?

Was this nightmare showing her _what could have been?_

But what was the point?

Holly didn't get a chance to ask as she was taken back to the Cerulean Pokémon Center. She was back on top of Espeon, bound in her restraints.

But why would the dream be showing her that?

She got her answer as soon as she was led to the door.

Because she knew there was something wrong.

Kris was there, but there was no unreadable expression.

No jammed signals of pain.

No shaking or pale face.

No suffering, not in the least.

Instead, her eyes glared at Holly, resolute and firm. She sat completely straight on the bed, her head held high. Whatever juice she had was drained, and there wasn't a soda can in sight.

Holly shivered, flinching at the gaze.

It was so much like Kris's commanding aura…

And yet it was unlike anything Holly had ever seen…

She tried to discern what the disabled Trainer was thinking, but there was nothing…

Instead, there was Anabel's cold gaze as the woman spoke, but nothing came out.

Instead, Holly screamed as she was forced onto her feet. Pain shot through through all of her limbs. Holly could feel more restraints being placed on her body, and she felt like she could barely move.

Holly let out another scream, but no one seemed to hear.

Anabel was talking again, but once again, Holly could hear nothing.

Well, almost nothing.

In the horrible dream, Holly could make out a few words.

Under arrest… Trainer's license revoked… Responsible for killing a Pokémon…

Holly blinked.

She hadn't killed anything! Was Anabel talking about? And why was she under arrest here? She was not under arrest now!

But no one seemed to answer, and Holly could find no sympathy as she was dragged out of the room.

She wanted to ask what happened, but she wasn't in Cerulean anymore.

Holly was standing in Route 4, with its windy cliffs. Everything appeared the same, so she wasn't sure why she was here.

Until she felt a weight in her hand.

It turned out to be a Poké Ball, gleaming in the sunlight.

Without warning, Holly threw over the cliff with all her might.

The wind played with a little, before the capsule went flying over the cliff.

It landed on the ground with a sickening smash, and Holly doubted whatever was in there had survived.

Holly tried to gasp in horror, but the dream kept on going.

What had she done?

She got her answer with more words.

"Oh, Smoke, I'm so sorry... Nidorina is… Despite everything that's happened, I'm just glad you're alive…"

Holly wanted to throw up her hands, but couldn't.

Who was Smoke, and who was speaking?

But she couldn't ponder that, as now she was running. Running from some assailant. Someone who she couldn't see, but who she knew was behind her. Torracat was beside her, panting as it sprinted.

At last, they were together again, but in such dire circumstances…

How could fate be so cruel?

Suddenly, a misstep.

Holly cringed as the ground came hurdling towards her. She landed with a sound that resonates through the area.

And then her attacker lunged.

Though Holly could not see him, she knew he was aiming for her now-exposed back.

And suddenly, Torracat was there, yowling and hissing.

For even after all this time, it would protect her like it always had.

Yet the hissing became a pained scream, and Holly nearly vomited as blood drenched her back. The scream rapidly died down, and Holly could now hear footsteps running away from her.

The attacker was fleeing, Holly knew, and she had to chase him.

She struggled to get to her feet, but bruises made her wince in pain.

That, and Holly slipped in a sticky red substance.

_Sticky red substance… Just like…_

Her eyes widened as she called Torracat's name over and over.

But the only answer was the faint breeze that tickled her face, and made the rest of her body burn.

She could hear footsteps rushing towards her, but she could barely see anything in her tears.

This time, she knows her rescuers are too late.

Suddenly, Holly's vision went black.

She tried to move, but still found that she could not.

Was she dead?

Trapped here?

Both?

Suddenly, someone's voice joined her.

It sounded so familiar, and yet, she couldn't place it…

What she did know was that the voice was full of regret…

"I'm sorry. I know you thought I survived that attack, and honestly, I wish I could tell you that's what happened. But the truth is I died protecting another. I didn't even get a chance to say farewell."

Holly's eyes widened.

Who was the one that died?

And why couldn't the person say farewell?

Why couldn't Holly stop it?

Would the dead person be like those Poochyena, haunting her forever?

Holly wanted to shout or cry, but she couldn't.

At least, she thought she couldn't.

Holly finally was alerted to the sound of her own tears as the dark room of the Vermillion Pokémon Center blurred into view.

She sniffled, a faint nausea gripping her stomach.

Someone handed her a handkerchief, and she gratefully took it.

Drying her eyes, she realized the person in front of her was Anabel.

Holly's eyes widened.

Would Anabel be angry with her? Would she yell? Holly _had_ verbally attacked her several times, after all.

Even after the attack that Holly did, she wasn't sure she had the energy to handle one of Anabel's…

Yet there was no rage in Anabel's eyes, only concern and sadness.

Holly sniffled.

"Anabel, that dream, it was…"

Annabel shook her head. "Don't say a word. It's all right. Kris had a nightmare too. She called out Cheyenne's name, but you probably didn't hear."

Despite the gloom and tears, Holly focused.

Holly could make out the disabled Trainer, but she did not look her best. Every single part of her appearance was disheveled and worn down. Instead of the proud, resolute face she had worn in the dream, the disabled Trainer wore a mixture of fear and sorrow. And instead of sitting up straight and tall, she almost looked like she was going to fall back onto the bed. Holly had no idea how she remained upright.

Holly could not feeling a twinge of pity.

Despite their differences, the pain the two Trainers felt was the same.

No matter what it was, death took a toll on everyone.

And now…

That was something both Holly and Kris could understand.

Holly tried to talk again, but Anabel shook her head.

"Listen, both of you."

Holly blinked.

Was Anabel going to give them a lecture? When they were both down and out like this? Holly supposed it was only fair. After all, she did it to her.

But no lecture came out of the woman's mouth.

Instead, a soft song flowed from it. Holly blinked, then shut her eyes. She had never heard Anabel sing, but she was certain she wanted to again. The woman wove the melodies perfectly, as if she was singing all her life. There was never hesitation, never any slip up in words, never anything off key, never any breath out of place.

Instead, Anabel just kept going, the soothing song easily flowing like water.

Holly relaxed, letting herself fall back into the bed.

The song was very different from the few she had heard her mother sing, and yet it served the same purpose as them.

Holly smiled as she tucked herself back into bed.

Yet as Holly prepared to go back to sleep, a memory filled her head.

It was faint, barely anything to grab on to.

But it was _there._ And it was _something._

Holly recalled some music, but seemed like it was only a few notes.

And they were distant, barely audible.

Yet, somewhere within the tattered fragments was a similarity.

And similarity was in the song.

But where had Holly heard it before, if she only just recognized it now?

Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her. After all, that's what it had just done…

But she could hear Anabel wrapping up the song, and the room lapsed again into silence.

The silence was only broken by Kris speaking. "What is that song from? It beautiful."

Anabel rapidly responded. "It's a very old lullaby from Hoenn. I used to sing it at the Frontier, but it's been years. I'm surprised I remember the words."

Now, Holly was certain her mind was playing tricks on her. How could she remember a lullaby from Hoenn? She'd never been there!

Yet as she pretended to be asleep, she lazily cracked one eye open.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kris.

Unlike her, Kris had not fallen back into her bed. Instead, she looked pained, her eyes the mixture of fear and sorrow that Holly had seen before.

Holly resisted the urge to blink.

Why hadn't the lullaby done anything for Kris? She was the one who had inquired about it, after all. Perhaps Kris just didn't like lullabies from Hoenn…

The disabled Trainer didn't even move as Anabel put a hand around her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

The disabled Trainer shakily replied. "I'm fine. I just… I just…"

Anabel soothingly finished. "Need some breathing room?"

Kris nodded.

"I understand. Just sit here and collect your thoughts. But it's been a long day. Do try to get some sleep. And call me if you need anything."

Kris nodded, and Anabel went back to her own bed. Holly wondered how she had dismissed the other Trainer so easily, when she had been so hostile before. Perhaps Anabel remembered Kris's temper, and just wanted to avoid another confrontation. Or perhaps she had thought it wasn't worth bringing up old scars when the nightmares had already done that.

Whatever the case, Holly figured Anabel was already relaxing, and waited until she heard the even breaths of sleep.

As quietly as she could, Holly threw off the covers and sat up. Kris had a slight look of bewilderment when she saw Holly, but quickly resumed the expression she had before. Holly wanted to ask her about her discomfort, but she heard Kris's voice in her head before she could.

" _I made the wrong choice, but it's too late for me to go back."_

Holly's eyes widened. Of course Kris would use telepathy! She didn't want to disturb Anabel.

But then, what did she mean?

Was she talking about going on the journey?

Holly quickly responded, through thought. _"What do you mean? Does it have to do with something you dreamt about?"_

Yet Kris ignored her. Instead, she grabbed an object from a nearby nightstand.

Her next words made Holly's eyes widen in surprise.

" _Thank you."_

Holly resisted the urge to gasp in surprise as Kris threw her right arm back. Ahe flung something into Holly's hands.

Holly barely had time to recover before Kris seized another object and threw it to her. It landed squarely in her hands. Holly tried hard not to gasp again, so as not to wake Anabel.

Holly couldn't see the objects, but the gesture alone made her eyes go wide.

She barely stammered out a _"What…"_

Kris didn't give her time to finish as she responded.

" _It's been a while since anyone stood up for me. It really means a lot. These are a token of my gratitude."_

Holly glanced down. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and they widened.

She could she now that they were evolution stones. One was a dark black, and the other had a lightning bolt pattern.

Holly's mouth hung open.

It was gracious for Kris to give her _one_ evolution stone, but _two_?

And for the two Pokémon she needed to evolve most?

There was a lighthearted tone in Kris's voice as she responded.

" _You stood up for me twice, so two stones."_

Her voice lost its lightheartedness as she continued.

" _On a more serious note, the Moon Stone is for your Nidorina. Its evolution, Nidoqueen, is immune to Electric type attacks. And that's exactly what the Gym Leader uses here. But I'm sure you knew that already."_

Holly simply glanced straight at the older Trainer.

Then what was the Thunderstone for?

Kris's eyes became hard as she stated.

" _The Gym Leader here… Lieutenant Surge… You may know his name, but you don't know who he really is. He's ruthless, unlike much of anything you've seen before. And he's especially merciless against Pikachu. You'll need all the help you can get."_

Holly stared at the disabled Trainer.

The way she talked about the Gym Leader almost made him out to be some sort of monster…

Holly gulped. Kris had lost at least one Pokémon…

Had Lieutenant Surge killed any others?

She didn't think he could, considering he had to keep his position as Gym Leader.

But maybe he did on accident? She had heard rare cases of that happening… And if Lieutenant Surge was as merciless as Kris claimed, it wasn't that hard to believe…

Holy nodded her thanks, but one question rattled in her head.

" _What did you mean when you said you were your own prisoner?"_

Kris's face twisted in pain, and Holly wondered if the older Trainer would answer.

She heaved a deep sigh, and Holly couldn't help noting the defeated tone in her voice.

" _It's the guilt. I'm constantly causing Anabel pain, by being a constant reminder of her dead friend. No matter what I do, I'm only able to bring more pain. And the longer I'm on the journey, the more pain I bring…"_

Holly's eyes went wide.

Anabel had expressed so much sorrow that her Kris was different than the one with them now... Of course, she always kept the true extent of the pain hidden from Holly, but who knew how bad it really was?

Holly's mind whisked her back to the Cape north of Cerulean. Back then, Kris had been apologetic.

" _I'm sorry I can't bring her back. And I'm sorry that the only thing we share now is painful memories."_

Now, Holly could see how true the words were.

_She wanted to speak again, but Kris looked down at her hands as she beat her to it. "Now Anabel knows that I'm sheltering Tulip, and the pain is even worse. The guilt is too, felt twice over."_

Holly blinked as he took a moment to comprehend the statement.

Of course Tulip would feel guilty! And of course Kris would be able to feel that guilt! Was Tulip feeling guilty from the time they first met? Holly supposed she had no way of knowing.

Suddenly, Kris balled her left hand into a fist. Without warning, she slammed it into the outstretched palm of her right hand, and swore.

Her voice came so loudly that Holly had to resist yelping.

" _I have all this power, and yet I can't do anything! I can't do anything about the guilt, the anger, or the grief! I can't do anything to help Anabel's situation! And I can't do anything to fix things between the three of us! With all the power I have, I can't even fix the region!"_ The older Trainer smashed her fist into her other hand again, and Holly's mind wandered to the past.

The anger that Kris had towards Anabel…

Most of it involved events that went on before she came to them, and how she had been dragged along just because she resembled a dead person…

Everything she had done herself she admitted to, and apologized for…

Which meant…

All the anger directed towards Anabel was actually guilt and grief…

And Kris was directing it all towards herself…

All because the older Trainer thought Anabel's feelings were _her_ fault, and that she had made things worse…

Suddenly, everything Kris did made sense…

Holly tried not to scream as she replied.

" _The fact that everything Anabel did is your fault is preposterous! All of this is Anabel's fault, and she needs to resolve it! You just need to fight back!"_

Holly hoped that this would help the older Trainer, but it did nothing to lift the crestfallen gaze from her eyes.

A tone that matched that gaze came through when she spoke. _"How can I fight back against myself? How can I fight back when the words are true? Even if things aren't my fault, it doesn't stop me from thinking they are… Because all the time, that's what the voice tells me… And no matter how absurd it is, I believe it… Because I have no other choice... Or least, I feel like I don't…"_

Holly could say nothing, instead left to contemplate.

Perhaps Kris _didn't_ have a grudge against Anabel…

Perhaps it was against _herself…_

It would make sense, Holly supposed.

Kris was willing to work with the woman in the route to the north…

And she didn't attack her when she was hostile about Tulip…

Holly wanted to say more, but was cut short by something else stirring.

Kris tensed as the disabled Trainer noticed Anabel get up and walk over. The woman held a stern gaze, and Holly met it head on.

"What are you two doing?"

Holly rapidly tossed the stones into her bag, almost jumping off the bed as she protectively ran in front of Kris.

"It's no concern of yours." She snarled back.

Anabel sharply retorted. "Oh really? Weren't we traveling together?"

Holly screeched. "I'm not telling you anything about Kris after the way you treated her!"

Anabel put her hands on her hips, and Holly continued. "I don't care how broken you are! I will destroy anyone who threatens an innocent!"

Rage boiled inside Holly, and suddenly adrenaline shot through her body. She tensed up, ready to strike. Surprisingly, Anabel only flinched back.

Was the woman afraid of what happened before?

Fear or not, Anabel was still ready with a retort.

"The punishment if you act up… Does that mean anything to you?"

Holly shook her head, thrusting her fists out.

How dare Anabel bring that against her!

Holly thought she could hear Kris pleading with them to stop, but she paid the older Trainer's words no attention.

She stepped back against Kris's bed, blood pounding in her ears as she readied herself to fight.

And that was when Kris lunged.

She grabbed her walker, wheeled it sharply to left, and smashed it straight into Holly.

Holly let out a gasp as the pain shot through her entire body. A wheel crashed against her ankle, grooves doing their own type of damage. Holly thought she could see her skin turning red as a cold metal handle met her leg. The bags flew in her face, smacking her harder than any of Anabel's slaps. The handle holding the machine up jammed into her torso. The black handle at the top hit her chest. Holly staggered back, almost falling over as the wind was knocked out of her. Almost immediately, she was aware of her entire body aching.

Kris said she was near useless in physical fights, but who knew her machine would be this powerful?

Anabel was staring at Kris with her hand over her mouth, as though she couldn't believe what the disabled Trainer had just done.

Kris still held the same heartbroken gaze as before, stating. "Yelling "stop" wasn't going to work. I had to break up the fight somehow."

Anabel still hesitated, but there was no longer any shock in her eyes.

Holly tried to move forward, but winced as she was met by pain.

In an instant, Holly was alerted to Anabel's voice.

"Holly, to your bed!" She barked.

Holly rapidly did when she was told. She didn't dare disobey Anabel, not after the beating she took from Kris.

Anabel locked eyes with the disabled Trainer, and her face softened.

"I may not have known what you were talking about, but I know that look. And I know that pain… Feelings of anger, guilt, grief… Is that how you really feel?

Shakily, Kris nodded.

Anabel nodded back.

"I'm not going to ask if you're all right, because you're clearly not. Would you like to talk?"

Kris's eyes flashed with surprise. Clearly, the disabled Trainer had not been expecting a friendly reaction.

But Holly was prepared. "Go away, Anabel!"

She clenched her fists.

Anabel might make Kris go to jail!

Or stop the journey!

Or worse!

However, Anabel ignored Holly as Kris nodded.

"Very well." Anabel stated, tossing a Poké Ball into the air. Immediately, her Espeon emerged.

"You know the drill. Look after Holly while I talk with Kris."

Espeon quickly sat beside Holly, as Anabel led Kris to a separate part of the room.

Holly couldn't exactly hear them, but if she strained her ears, she could pick out some sentences.

Anabel was speaking in the same soothing voice.

"What would you like me to do?"

Kris rapidly replied in her defeated tone. "I don't know. I don't even know what I can do."

Immediately, there was more talking, so much so that Holly could not identify it at all.

However, she did catch one phrase. "Would you feel better if you had a choice? Would you feel better if there was something else there?"

Kris's voice was almost a scream. "How?"

Anabel hushed the older Trainer, calmly stating. "Have you ever thought of…?"

But then Holly could only hear more silence.

And then a gasp.

Holly gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

What was Anabel doing to Kris?

Whatever was, Kris was horrified…

Holly could hear Anabel's voice again. "No one would have to see it... She could help you too… You're good at this, so why not use it? At least until you can handle things yourself…"

There was an eerie, dead, silence, and Holly heard Anabel's soothing voice again.

"I don't want to see you suffer…"

Holly couldn't help clenching her fists and hissing.

Everything Anabel said was a big lie! She was just a bully!

And yet her focus was taken away from Anabel as she felt waves of pain.

It had been a while, but it was unmistakable.

Holly groaned.

Another panic attack, on top of everything else!

As if on cue, Holly could hear Kris getting choked up.

"I can't…"

Anabel rapidly cut her off.

"Let's try it now, then."

Suddenly, everything went silent, and Holly stiffened.

What were they doing?

As quickly as they came, the waves of pain calmed.

Anabel's soothing voice returned as she stated. "There, see, that wasn't so bad. It's not that much different than what you have now, only tweaked a little. I'm sure if you saw a doctor, they might try this with you too."

Holly only heard more talking, and the sound of a lock breaking, before the two finally reappeared.

Holly opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but Anabel shook her head.

However, Holly clenched her fist.

She knew one thing.

Kris's psychic monitor was off, maybe forever.

Holly tried not to show the rage burning in her.

Why did Kris receive special treatment, especially when Anabel was the one instituted the punishment?

What had gone on in there?

Holly shook her head.

She clearly wasn't going to get an answer now.

But as Anabel walked away, Holly remembered about her lullaby.

"Anabel… The song... I think I recognize some of it…"

Anabel simply shook her head.

However, Kris suddenly stiffened, and a pained expression returned to her face.

Holly's eyes went wide as Kris initiated telepathy again.

" _Holly, about Anabel, I think she's…"_

Anabel quickly cut Kris off.

"That's enough. Just get some rest. We will have a big day in the city tomorrow."

Kris's head drooped, and Holly guessed that was the end of their secret conversations, as the disabled Trainer wasted no time getting back into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> -So, Holly finally gets that Moon Stone alluded to way back in chapter 16! I originally wasn't going to have Kris also give her a Thunderstone in this scene, but chose to do it because of something that comes up a few chapters later.
> 
> -Surge being ruthless is because he is depicted as such in almost all media. His being especially ruthless toward Pikachu comes from the anime, where he is extremely harsh towards Ash and his Pikachu.
> 
> -Holly's dream was originally going to only be of the dead Poochyena and the girl was arrested, but I chose to make it have a little more substance. As for its meaning, I will say that some of it is relevant in this book, and some of it is relevant in future works. If anyone wants spoilers, feel free to PM me.
> 
> -Anabel being a good singer is a creative liberty, as she's never mentioned or seen singing in any of the games.
> 
> -Kris ramming her walker into someone in order to break up a fight was actually something that I used to do, for the same reason. And, just as Holly experienced, the walker can be quite painful, so it would startle people enough to stop the fights. 
> 
> -Finally, the technique that Anabel uses to calm Kris down is based on a real technique to manage anxiety. The details of this technique will be revealed in a later chapter.


	40. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the next chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, but still things going on! As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

39\. Gravity

The sunlight streamed through her windows as Holly opened her eyes. A quick glance outside showed her it was high in the sky. Her eyes quickly went wide.

There was no tug on the tether, no sharp command from Anabel…

Holly's only companion was the shining sun.

Holly blinked, the pain from her bruises alerting her to what happened last night.

Was something wrong? Had Anabel really stepped out for good? Did something happen to Kris while Holly wasn't looking?

Holly suddenly banished the dark thoughts as Anabel greeted her. "Good morning."

Holly eyes went wide, but she noticed Anabel's tone and eyes were much softer.

"After that rough night, I figured I would let two to sleep in."

She gestured to Kris, asleep in her bed, wincing at the pain only she could feel.

Anabel's Espeon slept beside her bed, but Holly could still see psychic power radiating from the Pokémon. Occasionally, the psychic power would radiate around Kris, and her frightened face would disappear.

However, as soon as things seemed normal, the disabled Trainer's face would twist in a grimace.

Holly glanced at Anabel, a question written in her eyes. Anabel shook her head.

"I've never seen someone have so many nightmares in my life. Espeon is helping to keep her calm, but it's been working through the night… Thankfully, psychic Pokémon can still use powers when they sleep…"

Holly managed to stammer out. "Did your Kris…?"

Anabel replied. "I don't know. But she very well could have."

She glanced at the disabled Trainer, uneasily resting in her bed.

"I have no idea when she'll wake up. It's not worth waking her now, when she's had such a rough time…" There was no mistaking the worry in Anabel's voice as she spoke.

Holly's eyes went wide.

How many times had Anabel seen her Kris like that? Was she reminded of that now, of a time she couldn't help her?

Or was this the first time she'd seen her like this, and she was overwhelmed?

Anabel did not give Holly a chance to respond as she laughed bitterly.

"I wanted her to join so I could keep her safe… Looks like that won't happen…"

Holly stiffened, eyes wide.

There was no missing the guilt and grief in Anabel's voice.

She thought back to Kris's own guilt, about causing Anabel pain…

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fist.

Kris and Anabel, their feelings were like two sides of the same coin…

And they seemed to be able to understand each other, even when they were fighting…

Holly sighed. Maybe that's why they got along so well…

Perhaps… Anabel had that same relationship with her Kris… Or perhaps not, considering she never knew her personally…

Holly got out of bed, looking straight at Anabel.

Even though her tether was not on, she had not forgotten the punishment…

As if on cue, the tether appeared, and Holly tried not to cringe.

She had been free before, but it lasted only a brief moment…

Anabel nodded.

"Let's go get some breakfast, and then walk around the city for a bit. Espeon will alert us when Kris wakes up."

Though it was phrased politely, Holly knew from the sharper tone that this was a command.

She supposed it was only fair that Anabel would resort to that, after what happened the night before. Holly was surprised she didn't bring up the fight from before, but perhaps it wasn't worth it. Tensions were running high enough in the group, and Anabel must have known she couldn't change Holly's mind.

Not after she made it clear who she sided with.

They ate in silence, Holly not even looking at Anabel. If it bothered the woman, she paid it no mind. Rapidly, they got up from the table, Anabel quietly thanking the server. With that, the two walked outside.

It seemed like they had only taken a few steps when they heard another voice.

"So _there's_ the people that made all the ruckus last night!"

Anabel spun around so fast that Holly nearly fell. When she regained her balance, she was looking straight at another woman.

The woman appeared to be younger than Anabel, but definitely older than Kris. Her silver hair and purple eyes made her look much older, however. Holly could see she was carrying a golf club, along with a golfer's cap. Holly wondered what there were for. As far as she knew, there were no golf courses near here... But maybe there were. Holly never paid attention to golf. The woman's other clothing was light blue, and she wore white tennis shoes. She also had on long socks that were orange and white. They didn't cover all of her exposed legs though, and Holly wondered if she was cold.

Holly didn't know who this woman was, and she wasn't sure she cared. If she stopped them before they could really walk around, then she was just annoying.

But Anabel somehow did. Her eyes went wide. "You're…"

The other woman simply nodded. "Kahili. And you're Anabel. I've heard you from the police force."

She suddenly looked straight at Holly with a scowl on her face. "Oh, and I'm your neighbor at the Pokémon Center."

Holly firmly met her gaze. It wasn't _her_ fault Anabel had been stupid!

Kahili continued. "You kept me up last night too. Aren't you going to say something?"

Anabel glared back at Holly, but Holly shrunk back.

Being with Anabel was the last thing she wanted!

Kahili let out a sigh and shook her head.

"So where is she?"

At Anabel's and Holly's bewildered glances, Kahili elaborated. "You know, the wanderer... The one that ran the other girl over…"

Holly couldn't help blurting out.

"How do you know that?"

Kahili gravely responded. "I may not know her personally, but I do know her strength… I'd remember someone that used a machine… And I'd remember someone who went toe to toe with the Champion of Alola. Although to be fair, I wasn't champion at the time."

Holly's eyes went wide. _This_ was the Champion of another region? What was she doing here?

Before she could respond, Anabel continued. "Kris is sleeping. She had it the worst."

Kahili simply nodded, and Holly wondered if she knew they had been talking about the disabled Trainer.

Holly found her voice again, shouting. "If you're the Champion of Alola, what are you doing here?"

A solemn look entered Kahili's eyes. "In times of crisis, it is the duty of the Champion to look after all regions. What's in Kanto is affecting Alola too. I'm here to find out what exactly is going on, and how to stop it."

Holly blinked. How could Kanto influence another region? And how could a Champion be away from her post for so long?

She couldn't help shouting again. "How can a Champion be away from their post for so long? Isn't that irresponsible?"

Kahili ignored the insult, responding in an even tone.

"All Champion have several runner-ups, just in case one has to leave, retires, or dies without naming a successor. There were so many people gunning for my seat that it wasn't hard to hand it off to one of them so I could search for answers here."

She seemed to whisper something to herself, yet Holly still caught what she was saying. Although I have to admit, that Molayne _is_ rather eccentric…"

But Holly continued shouting. "Doesn't Alola have its own problems?"

Kahili's tone continued to be grave as she spoke.

"Yes, the region is in chaos. That woman, Lusamine... Ever since her children…"

Kahili suddenly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Pay me no mind. I was just thinking about the people back home."

But Holly couldn't help feeling her eyes go wide.

Bill had mentioned a woman named Lusamine treating Kris like a daughter… Did she do that because something had happened to her own children? And if so, what?

But Kahili had started speaking again. "The point is, if the problem affecting Alola is here in Kanto, then there's no reason for me not to in this region."

Annabel replied.

"Well spoken."

Holly clutched her head.

First the International Police... Then the Elite Four… And now a Champion was involved… It was all too much!

Anabel's eyes filled with concern as she asked.

"Holly, are you all right?"

Holly shook her head. "The International Police… Elite Four members… And now a Champion… There's so many important people in our journey… It's a bit overwhelming!"

She took a breath, stating. "I think I need a gambling hall."

Anabel's eyes went wide. "Holly!"

Kahili's eyes suddenly hardened.

"You're a gambler?"

Holly didn't take notice of the hardened gaze as she responded.

"I'd give anything to play at the slots! Ever since the entire journey began!"

Kahili's hard gaze never left her face as she continued.

"Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is? How it can get you addicted? How it can ruin your life?"

"Kahili…" Anabel started to say, but the Champion cut her off.

"We had an Elite Four member who devoted his life to gambling. Now he's fallen from grace, a mere shadow of its former self. That could happen to you too, if you don't stop."

Holly rapidly responded. "Oh, and how should I stop?"

Kahili kept her cool gaze as she stated. "Pick up another hobby. Something healthy. You must have other talents."

Holly's eyes wandered to Kahili's golf clubs. She hadn't been near a sport in so long she had almost forgotten about her love of it…

But now the equipment was calling to her.

Holly had to answer.

"Could you teach me that, then? How to golf? I love sports."

Kahili growled.

"I might if you behave."

Holly tried not to scowl back. She _was_ behaving! Couldn't people see that?

Suddenly, Anabel stepped up. Rapidly, she stated.

"We should head out. We want to explore some of the city before Kris wakes up."

Holly cocked her head. This was obviously a poor attempt to defuse the tension, and as predicted, it didn't work.

Kahili kept her scowl, as she closed her eyes.

"That Kris… She's like a bird in a cage… A cage from which she might never emerge… She was in one then, and she's still in it now… If something doesn't change…"

Holly cocked her head, and Anabel's expression became stern.

This was just like Will and Karen, making jabs at Kris! How dare they! They probably didn't know her as well as Holly did!

Although, Holly had to admit she didn't know Kris much at all…

Holly moved forward to say something, but Kahili popped her eyes open.

Her expression still seemed grave, but less so.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud… I wish you luck in your journey, but do be careful… And to Kris as well…"

Anabel nodded.

"Thank you."

As Anabel turned to leave, Holly followed.

She couldn't look back at Kahili, instead clenching her fist.

What was so dire that a Champion had to get involved?

And what evidence did Kahili have to make accusations against her and Kris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So Holly's gambling issues and love of sports make a reappearance. We haven't seen them in a while, but this won't be the last time…
> 
> -Also, say hello to Kahili! She's actually a canon character, but the player doesn't see much of her. May as well explain her here. Kahili's an oddball in that she's the only major battle the player fights in the Alola games (Pokemon Sun and Moon, as well as Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon) to not have any significance to the story beforehand. 
> 
> -She is mentioned a few times in the Sun and Moon demo, as well as in a place called the Hano Grand Resort. However, all of these conversations are optional, and easy to miss. She doesn't show up again until the player battles her as a member of the Elite Four. She explains that she had been traveling, and the professor of the region wanted her to come back home to become an Elite Four member for the new Pokémon League. Kahili was reluctant, but accepted due to wanting to fight strong opponents. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon gave her one more appearance, teaching the player how to use an item called the Flyinium Z. however, like everything else before the Elite Four, this event is completely optional and easily missed.
> 
> -Kahili being the Champion of Alola has to do with what she's capable of doing in the games. In the games, she explains that she completed her own journey around Alola, winning its traditional Island Challenge. After that, she set off for other regions, holding her own there. I felt like someone so powerful could easily be the Champion. 
> 
> I also thought it made sense because Kahili states she enjoys battling, and is constantly seeking worthy opponents. When the player becomes the Champion, she states that other people will be trying to take their title. Oddly enough, she isn't one of them. But I could still see her taking the title, especially since the person who eventually does become the Champion the games forfeits his role immediately after being fought (and thus, leaving the player to fight challengers on subsequent runs through the League).
> 
> -Kahili's explanation about how Champions have runner-ups comes from the Pokémon Special manga. In this story, Hoenn's Gym Leader Wallace actually won the title of Champion for his region. His friend Steven was the runner-up. However, Wallace didn't want his Champion title at the time the story starts, so Steven becomes the Champion instead. During the climax of the story, Wallace takes back his Champion title.
> 
> \- Molayne being Kahili's runner-up has to do with the games. In the games, he is the creator of the Alola Pokémon storage system, but he is also a competent battler. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, he is one of the people that can challenge the player for their title. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, he actually becomes a member of the Elite Four.
> 
> -The Elite Four Kahili refers to is actually Grimsley of Unova. In the games, Grimsley is implied to have had a gambling addiction, or currently has trouble with one. He appears in Alola later on looking noticeably more haggard, implying that this addiction took a toll on him. Since Kahili is from Alola, I figured she would have seen the downward spiral happening, or at least, she would've heard of it.
> 
> -Kahili was originally supposed to have a much bigger role in this story, but her role changed in development. She still important here, but much less so. However, she will have a large role to play in Kris's story, Usurping.


	41. New Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Holly Rising! As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. There is a prompt this time, but it's at the end to avoid spoilers for the chapter. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

40\. New Power

The two walked around the city for little longer, before psychic powers suddenly surrounded Anabel. The motion was brief, but Holly couldn't help her eyes going wide.

As soon as the psychic power disappeared, Anabel responded.

"Oh, that's Espeon sending me a message. It seems that Kris is awake."

Holly nodded. It was time to continue their journey at last.

With that, the two headed into the Pokémon Center. Espeon was already up, trotting over to its Trainer. Kris sat on the bed with her usual can of soda. The disabled Trainer did not look quite as disheveled as before, but there was still pain in her eyes.

Holly wondered if she was remembering the night before, or if she was simply upset for slowing them down.

Regardless, she responded.

"Good morning, and apologies."

Anabel responded. "Good morning, and there's no need to apologize. You look like you needed rest. Why don't you get dressed and get some breakfast? We can talk afterward."

Kris nodded, releasing her Blissey as she headed off to get dressed.

As she did, Holly clenched her fist.

The psychic monitor was still gone! And she had no idea what happened to make it disappear!

Anabel noticed, asking. "What's wrong, Holly?"

Holly quickly responded. "The psychic monitor… It's gone…"

A look of sorrow enters Anabel's eyes, and she states. "Yes, it's off indefinitely."

Before Holly could say anything more, Kris returned, dressed.

Quickly, the disabled Trainer faced both Holly and Anabel. "I'll be off to eat something. I will try not be long."

Anabel nodded. "Take your time, and see you in a bit."

The disabled Trainer walked off, and Holly tried her hardest not to scowl.

She had already been waiting for a long time! She didn't want to wait anymore!

Yet it seemed the disabled Trainer came as quickly as she had left. Holly wondered if she had been eating rapidly to avoid slowing the others down even more, or if she simply thought time had passed quicker than it did.

Whatever the case, Kris's eyes, so pained before, were now resolute and firm.

Nevertheless, Anabel asked the question anyway.

"Are you ready to move on?"

Kris nodded.

"I am. But first…"

Holly's eyes went wide as her name was mentioned.

"Holly, could you please deposit Poliwag and pick up Growlithe? The latter will be more useful to you in the foreseeable future."

Holly did not miss the newfound politeness in the disabled Trainer's tone. Perhaps it was because of what happened the night before.

She was about to obey, but remembered the other part of Kris's punishment from Cerulean.

The disabled Trainer couldn't give her commands anymore, no matter how much she might want to.

So Holly turned toward Anabel, a question written in her eyes.

Anabel's voice was even as she answered.

"That part of the punishment is gone too, Holly."

Holly's eyes went wide. "Why…"

Anabel's eyes went hard as she stated. "Kris has different needs than I initially thought."

Holly blinked.

What did Anabel mean?

Then again, considering what happened last night, if she had to follow orders from someone, she would rather follow them from Kris than Anabel.

Quickly, Holly walked up to the PC, depositing Poliwag and grabbing Growlithe's Ultra Ball.

Despite everything, she smiled. No matter what, it felt good to have her fire back.

As Holly walked back over, Anabel nodded.

"All right. Now that Holly has switched out her Pokémon, where would you like to go, Kris?"

Kris wasted no time replying. "The next Gym battle will most likely be a difficult one. I think Holly should do some training in the route we just were on."

"All right. Would you like Holly to take all of her Pokémon, like before?"

Kris shook her head.

"No, I only want to focus on two."

Holly couldn't resist trembling with excitement.

It was easy to realize which two Kris was talking about.

She fought to keep her excitement from Anabel, as Kris briefly switched out her own Pokémon. It was difficult to keep a straight face, but somehow, Holly managed. The shaking was even more difficult, but somehow, Anabel didn't notice.

For that, Holly was glad.

The woman still didn't know what was going on, and Holly didn't want her to find out. That might ruin the entire plan before it even started, or create further distrust between Anabel and Kris.

But Holly didn't have to wait long.

In a matter of minutes, Kris had put her machine away, Delphox at her side.

The disabled Trainer signaled again, and the group set out.

Holly could hear the cries of Pokémon as the group entered the dry, sunny, Route 6. Holly couldn't wait to get into the sparse grass, but Kris suddenly stopped just short of where it was.

The disabled Trainer ignored Anabel's questioning look as she glanced at Holly.

"Holly, send out Nidorina and Pikachu."

Holly rapidly obliged, not even spouting one complaint as she tossed the Poké Balls into the air.

Pikachu and Nidorina appeared, at first going into combat stances. However, they both glanced around in surprise when there was nothing there.

A smile crossed Kris's face, and she nodded.

Holly felt her own giant grin spread across her face. Ignoring Anabel's widened eyes, she grabbed the Moon and Thunderstones. With all her might, she tossed the Thunderstone at Pikachu and the Moon Stone at Nidorina.

The Pokémon barely had time to turn around as the stones hit them.

Holly shielded her eyes as the route was blinded by bright light. She could hear Anabel hiss, but, surprisingly enough, Kris continued staring.

Holly guessed the disabled Trainer must be used to the light. Or perhaps, because she was part Pokémon, it didn't bother as much.

Whatever the case, the light continued.

After a while, it stopped. Holly kept her grin as she gazed upon her new Pokémon.

Nidorina was now up on her hind feet, black eyes shining fiercely. Her body was now a dark blue, with sturdy legs supporting a wicked tail. White claws gleamed in the sunlight, and Holly thought they could pierce anything. There were some tan parts of the new Pokémon's body too. They included her chest, mouth, and torso.

Holly couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

This was no longer Nidorina.

This was something far more powerful.

This was Nidoqueen.

Holly glanced at what Pikachu had become, and noticed something odd.

Typically, the Pokémon before her would be orange-yellow, but this one was a dark orange. Instead of having black eyes, its eyes were blue. Yellow ears reminded Holly of bananas, and its tail almost reminded her of a yellow leaf. The new Pokémon balanced on white feet, as it floated on top of its tail.

Beside her, Holly heard Kris whisper.

"It appears that Pikachu had some Alolan blood. That Raichu… It's like the ones that come from the islands…"

Holly cocked her head. She had heard of Alola, the group of islands where Pokémon took different and exotic forms.

But she had never been there, so she never dreamed of meeting one.

Holy resist the urge to shout with glee.

She couldn't be luckier!

Yet the urge was completely silenced when Anabel walked up. Her face was cold as ice, and her fist was clenched. She glared straight at Kris, but the disabled Trainer met her gaze evenly.

"So that was your plan… I don't believe you… Going behind my back like that… Why did you …"

Kris nodded.

"Because the Gym Leader will show no mercy. Holly needs all the strength she can get."

Anabel threw up her hands. "By going to this extreme? Evolving two Pokémon without their consent, or even knowledge? And not telling your traveling companions? Isn't this a bit much? You are acting like the Gym Leader is a monster!"

Kris simply cringed, and Holly wondered if she would say something back.

Holly thought she could catch the words. "If only you knew…"

However, neither she nor Anabel dared asked what the disabled Trainer meant.

But before anyone could say anything, Anabel turned her gaze on Holly.

"What didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Fire blazed in Holly's eyes as she retorted.

"Why would I? Knowing you, you'd stop the entire thing before it started!"

Anabel simply winced, and look like she was about to say something more. Holly suddenly was aware of Kris stepping up, but noticed the disabled Trainer's eyes looked pained.

Holly clenched her fist. What did Kris have to be in pain about? After all, Anabel deserved everything she got!

Yet the pain disappeared from the disabled Trainer's eyes.

"Enough. There is training to be done. We have to make good time if we want to reach the Gym by today."

The disabled Trainer turned towards Anabel.

"You said we could work as a team, right? Perhaps if Holly and I train, you could supervise what was going on. It's important that Holly's newly evolved Pokémon get used to their new powers, but it's also important that nothing goes wrong. Don't you agree?" Holly noticed that there was a hidden bitterness to Kris's voice.

There was no missing the hidden message.

_It's also important that I don't do anything wrong._

Holly's face fell for moment, but then it brightened again.

With these powerful evolved Pokémon, nothing could go wrong!

Anabel nodded, although Holly noticed she had her own pain.

Perhaps it would go away when the session started.

Kris nodded in response.

"Let's began, then."

Holly felt the older Trainer's voice ring in her head.

" _Holly, use Nidoqueen first. There's a new technique it learned upon evolving. Raichu has learned some new techniques too, but it will take longer."_

Holly nodded.

"Nidoqueen, let's go!"

Nidoqueen roared and charged toward the cries of wild Pokémon. The others quickly followed.

It wasn't long before Holly saw feathers falling in the sky. There was a flap of wings, and a flicker of movement. Before long, a bird was among them.

The bird had a cream-colored body and brown wings. The sharpness of its black eyes matched its pink talons. It had a matching pink beak, with red feathers on its head. It also had red feathers as a tail, but these feathers were also yellow.

Kris responded rapidly.

" _A Pidgeotto. Perfect. Holly, when Pidgeotto dives down, have Nidoqueen use Superpower."_

As if on cue, the Pidgeotto's eyes narrowed as it focused on Nidoqueen. The bird angled into a dive, throwing itself at Holly's Pokemon.

Somehow, Holly managed to shout. "Nidoqueen, Superpower!"

Nidoqueen let out another deafening roar, and her fist turned red-orange. As the Pidgeotto zoomed in, it screeched as Nidoqueen smashed her fist into it.

Pidgeotto went tumbling backward, crashing onto the ground. It didn't even try to get up, and Holly knew she had won.

Holly cheered. Her Pokémon could take on anyone now!

"Great job, Nidoqueen!" Holly shouted, and her Pokémon let out another frightful roar.

Yet Anabel walked up, her face stern. "Are you happy about Nidoqueen, or happy about _Nidoqueen's strength?"_

Holly glared at Anabel. She should know the answer to that!

On the corner of her eye, Holly saw Kris flinch.

She resisted the urge to smirk. Even the disabled Trainer was disgusted with Anabel now!

Yet, she quickly recovered.

Holly heard the older Trainer's voice inside of her head. _"Holly, use Raichu now."_

Holly nodded. "Let's go, Raichu!"

Raichu let out a cry and floated forward, still standing on its tail. As it floated toward the grass, a Pokémon jumped out.

Holly narrowed her eyes. It was a Luxio. A common Pokémon, but one that could be vicious.

The Luxio's ears twitched rapidly, and it lashed its tail. It locked eyes with Raichu, curling its lip in a snarl before leaping.

Just in the nick of time, Kris's voice sounded.

" _Tell Raichu to use Psychic."_

Holly yelled. "Raichu, Psychic!"

Raichu's eyes glowed, and a blue aura orbited from its body. The Luxio's mouth hung open as it was caught mid-leap. The aura around Raichu intensified, and its opponent let out a scream. Raichu flung the Luxio backward, and slammed on to the ground.

The opposing Pokémon lay crumpled in a heap, showing no signs of getting up.

Holly's eyes brightened and she cheered again. "Excellent, Raichu!"

Yet Kris was not so quick to join in the festivities.

" _Stay on your guard. There are still more battles to come."_

And Kris's word, another Pidgetto soared up into the air. Its eyes looked just as sharp as the last one's, and it dove for Raichu immediately.

Kris confidently replied. _"Zap it out of the sky with Thunderbolt!"_

As the Pidgetto neared, Holly cried. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Raichu let loose a huge bolt of yellow lightning, and the Pidgeotto squawked as it was briefly lit up. As soon as the yellow lightning stopped, the Pidgeotto fell from the sky.

Holly grinned ear to ear as she shouted. "Yes, we're unbeatable now!"

Kris smiled as well. _"Well, I don't know about unbeatable, but you can sure put up a fight! Let's show our enemies some more!"_

Holly nodded. Of course she would fight some more with this power!

And so the battles continued like that. Every fight, Kris ordered Holly and her Pokémon to use their new powers. And every time, their opponents stood no chance.

Holly felt like her face would break into a permanent smile. Things couldn't be better!

At least until Anabel grabbed Kris's arm right before they were going to battle.

"Stop!" She commanded.

Holly and Kris's eyes went wide as the woman pointed to the Pokémon.

Nidoqueen was panting and sweating, and her ears drooped. She was still standing upright, but Holly noticed she was swaying. Raichu didn't look much better. It was also sweating and panting, and its eyes on longer glowed. It was still standing on its tail, but it looked so unsteady that Holly thought it might fall off.

Kris wasted no time giving another command.

"Holly, recall the Pokémon. We will stop training for now."

Holly nodded, recalling them both.

Holly glanced at Kris, but the older Trainer shut her eyes and clenched a fist.

Holly wanted to ask what was going on, but suddenly felt the familiar funnel of pain.

Holly's eyes widened.

What was the issue now?

Anabel quickly responded. "What's wrong?"

"Even after everything, I still worked Pokémon to exhaustion."

Anabel put a hand on her shoulder, speaking soothingly.

"You stopped."

Fire blazed in Kris's eyes as she retorted. "Only because you told me to."

Anabel replied. "But no one collapsed or had serious injury. And no one died."

Yet Kris seemed not to hear, and Holly could feel the pain increasing. It was as if she was withdrawing into her own little world.

Holly shuddered.

What was in that little world that Kris wanted to stay there? And what would that mean for Holly and Anabel if she did?

Now, she was speaking to herself. "I couldn't stop… I couldn't stop… It still happened… I still needed help…"

Holly's eyes went wide, and she realized Kris was shaking.

Was she going to have another panic attack?

Yet suddenly, Kris's Delphox radiated with psychic power. The psychic power surrounded Kris and she winced.

Holly's eyes went wide again.

These were Kris's Pokémon! They wouldn't hurt her, would they?

Suddenly, Holly heard the familiar laughing cry from inside Kris, and realized it was probably Tulip. But what was she coming out for? Kris didn't need her now, did she?

The disabled Trainer couldn't stop cringing, as the psychic power held in place. Holly realized the older Trainer was shaking, and wondered if she would fall over. Holly heard the cry again, and both Pokémon only seemed to get stronger over time. The funnel of pain kept going, and Holly couldn't stop shivering. It seemed like forever, yet nothing was changing.

What were the Pokémon doing, and why wasn't it helping?

All of a sudden, the pain slowly ebbed. The psychic power became weaker as Kris ceased shaking. The fire disappeared from her eyes, to be replaced by a neutral expression. She let out a huge breath, in the psychic power only stayed a little longer before it disappeared.

The disabled Trainer stood on the ground, but sorrow still filled her eyes.

Anabel turned to her. "I know you don't completely feel better, but that wasn't bad for your first time."

The disabled Trainer still cringed, and Anabel put her hands on her hips. "Come on, no matter how strong you are, you can't be perfect."

Kris only flinched back.

Holly blinked.

Holly finally mustered up the courage to ask. "What was that?"

Anabel replied. "That was Kris's new restriction."

She gestured to the disabled Trainer. "Would you like to explain?"

Kris shook her head, and Anabel replied. "Would you like me to explain?"

A nod.

"All right, I will try my best."

Anabel turned to Holly. "You see, Kris has a voice in her head. You've probably heard her mention it. This voice… Tells her many things… Horrible things… Negative things… And it's often about herself… It comes most often when she's stressed… It's most likely part of her anxiety…"

Holly nodded. She had already heard about all this before. Why was Anabel repeating information?

"The point is, Holly, Kris is good with Psychic Pokémon. And Psychic Pokémon have the ability to enter and place thoughts in people's minds. So I thought she could use her service Pokémon to start placing positive thoughts in her head to counteract the negative ones the voice tells her. Tulip can help too, because they can already talk to each other… And they understand each other perfectly… It's not a cure, but I think it will help... At the very least, she will be more comfortable…"

Holly nodded, but had to stop herself from shivering.

So the pain that Kris had experienced last night… And how quickly it went away… That was all because of a Pokémon, digging through her head while she suffered and screamed…

Holly's face turned pale.

If there was horror, this was it.

To have someone going through a person's head while that person had no control…

Holly couldn't even begin to picture it, and what the searcher might do…

Not to mention how desperate Kris had to be in order to _willingly_ consent to something like that _regularly…_

Holy gulped.

It wasn't a psychic monitor, but it might as well be one.

No, it was _worse._

Before, Kris had been a prisoner physically.

Now, she was prisoner in both body _and_ mind.

Holly shuddered again.

It sounded like a fate worse than death.

Anabel saw Holly, and her expression softened.

"It's not as bad as you think, Holly. Kris consented to having this done, and she's not in any pain when it happens. There's also the fact that Kris and her Pokémon know each other very well, so there is nothing that they're not used to finding. Besides, it's better than letting her suffer."

Holly backed away. She wasn't convinced on any of that!

How could someone want something so horrible, and how could it not be painful?

Holly looked towards Kris for answers, but the older Trainer's expression was unreadable.

Anabel looked toward the horizon, stating. "It's been a long day already. How about we drop off the Pokémon to heal, and then do something to relax? I've heard there's a Pokémon Fan Club in town, and they always enjoy meeting new Trainers. What do we go there?"

Kris slowly looked up, softly responding. "Okay."

Although she was unsure she had any choice in the matter, Holly nodded.

After all the new information she learned, she needed something to do something to unwind. And the Fan Club sounded like just the ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> So the characters entered this area while ago, but since they're actually going to be proceeding to it, have a prompt.
> 
> Vermillion City is situated on the city, and it's a popular place for ships. In particular, there are the famous S.S Anne and S.S. Aqua. There are also the less known Seagallop Ferries, which travel to the faraway Sevii Islands. There are also other exits to Route 11 and the Diglett's Cave to the east.
> 
> As far as buildings go, there is the Pokémon Fan Club, whose members enjoy meeting Trainers. They also enjoy cute and unevolved Pokémon, but are not opposed to seeing others. Players can opt to visit this place, but it is not required.
> 
> What is required is defeating the Vermillion Gym Leader and obtaining the Thunder Badge. The Gym Leader is Lieutenant Surge, and he uses Electric types.
> 
> Now about the chapter…
> 
> -So, this was that foreshadowing way back in Chapter 4. I picked the Alolan form of Raichu just because I felt like it wasn't represented as much, and also to make a particular scene that's coming up less confusing.
> 
> -The moves that Raichu and Nidoqueen use in this chapter are based on what moves they have when they evolve. Should Raichu evolve to the Alolan form, it will automatically learn Psychic. While Raichu doesn't automatically learn Thunderbolt, it can learn it via by being forced to remember older moves if it hasn't already learned it some other way (as a Pikachu, passed down from some other Pokémon and learned at birth, or by being taught by the Trainer). To make things easier, I just had it learned upon evolving.
> 
> -Nidoqueen was the same way. In the most recent games, it learns Superpower if it is forced remember a move upon evolving. Like with Raichu, I just chose to have it learned automatically to avoid making things complicated. 
> 
> -The reason for this is that forcing a Pokémon to remember moves requires a certain person, a certain item, and being in a specific location. I felt like that would be a little hard to write, so I went with learning upon evolving instead.
> 
> -The technique that Anabel uses is actually based off of a real technique to help individuals with anxiety. Anxiety can make people have a lot of negative thoughts, so one technique used is slowly teaching the person to think positive thoughts in order to counter the negative ones. In this world, Psychic Pokémon exist, and they can place thoughts in a person's head. I figured they could help out by putting positive thoughts in the person's head, until they could do it on their own. Provided the person trusted the Pokémon and gave consent, as Kris does.
> 
> -Another thing Anabel does is also based off of real treatment for anxiety. Another thing that can help is that if a person talks to others they feel comfortable around, those people can help them work through their anxiety and the negative thoughts it creates. This is what Tulip, and to a lesser extent, Anabel, does with Kris.


	42. Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! No prompt this time, but see the author's notes for details. As always, I do not own Pokémon and all prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

41\. Reputation

After dropping off the Pokémon at the Center, the group headed to the small building that housed the Pokémon Fan Club.

Holy wondered what she would find there. After all, she didn't have any fans.

But as the trio entered, the peoples' eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really her?"

Another voice sounded. "Yeah, she's right here!"

A younger voice shouted. "No way! This is awesome! I want to meet her!"

A third voice cut through the crowd. "I'm so excited I can hardly speak!"

Holly blinked her eyes confusedly. The people couldn't be talking about her…

Kris's eyes suddenly glimmered with recognition, her expression changed to a mixture of surprise and fright.

Holly was about to ask what was wrong, but could only focus as a crowd of people rushed toward Kris.

The disabled Trainer had no time to react as a group of people mobbed her. There were so many that she nearly toppled over, and her eyes were full of wild panic as she fought to stay upright.

Holly could barely see the disabled Trainer among the crowd of people, and said crowd was so large it almost moved as one as they swarmed their target. Holly couldn't make out any individual people, but she could hear what they were saying.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh boy, I've waited so long to meet you!"

"Oh, this is incredible! Shake my hand, shake my hand!"

Holly still had widened eyes as she glanced at Kris frantically trying to keep up with the demands of the frenzied crowd.

Holy blinked.

What was going on?

Holly glanced at Anabel, expecting to find the same look of surprise.

Instead, the woman looked almost expectant at what was going on, and Holly could see she was trying not to laugh.

Holly gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

Anabel had said she didn't want Kris to suffer! Yet here she was, suffering! And Anabel was laughing!

Anabel turned to Holly and noticed her severe look. Anabel's own face softened, and she explained.

"I'm not surprised, given Kris's strength. The regions' Fan Clubs seem to enjoy meeting strong Trainers. Her past as a well-liked vigilante probably makes her popular too."

Before Holly could reply, a voice soared above the crowd.

"Back away and give Kris some space! Besides, I've been waiting longer than any of you to meet her!"

The crowd parted, but Holly couldn't resist groaning.

She recognized that voice.

Anabel looked like she was about to ask what was wrong, but Holly only groaned again as the problem revealed itself.

There, walking through the parted crowd, was Ivy and her Litten, Alex.

The other Trainer's eyes twinkled when she saw Holly. Alex let out a cheerful meow, eyes also glowing happily.

Holly snorted, but Ivy didn't notice.

Apparently, she didn't pay attention to what had happened, or didn't care.

Maybe she was just too dumb to realize what had gone on.

Holly nodded.

She would go with that.

The other Trainer walked over, gleefully introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Ivy, and this is Alex. We are on a journey too, and we are both friends of Holly's."

Anabel nodded. "Hello, I'm Anabel, nice to meet you. And I assume you know Kris's name already."

The disabled Trainer also nodded, but she seemed to be looking at something far away.

Holly blinked.

What could be over there in the distance? Not anything she could see…

Holly was torn away from Kris as Ivy started speaking again. Ivy was completely unaware of the situation around her as she continued with a grin on her face.

"Holly, it's so good to see you! And it's so cool that you made such famous friends! And you've grown so strong already! I've heard you already have two Badges!"

Holly clenched her fist. Why did Ivy have to be so annoying? And couldn't she _at least_ read the room?

Holly took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and shouted. "Shut up, Ivy!'

Ivy's eyes were wide, and the crowd stepped back. There was no mistaking that she had gotten the message now.

There was also no mistaking the smack that Anabel gave Holly. It reverberated through the area, followed by another shout.

"Holly, you don't say that to someone who is being nice to you!"

Holly kept her fists clenched as she continued.

"Well, I don't like her, and I really don't want to talk to her!"

There was no mistaking the pain in Ivy's eyes, and for that, Holly was glad. If she had to be blunt to get her point across, so be it.

Anabel was continuing to speak. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think Holly would lash out like that…"

"It's fine…" Ivy replied, but her voice was noticeably subdued.

Holly smirked, but before she could do anything else Kris stepped up. Holly noticed the disabled Trainer's face was pale, and couldn't help wondering what was happening.

There was a glimmer of recognition in her eyes as she stated. "You, you are…"

Surprise appeared in Ivy's eyes as she replied.

"Huh? You're acting like you recognize me, but I haven't met you before now."

Kris cringed, and her voice took on defeated tone. "I'm sorry, I must've just mistaken you for someone else."

Ivy's eyes brightened. "Well, it's okay either way! Because it's cool to know someone so famous!"

She glanced straight at her Pokémon.

"Well, Alex, we should go! We've been here a while! See you around!"

Holly was quickly jerked to the left side as Anabel stepped out of the way to let the pair pass. Kris took the opposite side, as Ivy and Alex walked through the center.

When the duo had left, Holly shouted at Kris. "What was that all about?"

Kris simply continued cringing, color returning to her face.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

Before Holly could protest, she heard someone from the crowd before shouting. "Hey, come on!"

Her eyes went wide. In her conflict with Ivy, Holly had almost forgotten they were there.

But now that she had left, it was like a spell had been broken over the crowd. Now, countless pairs of eyes focused on Kris.

Another voice came from the crowd.

"Send out your favorite Pokémon! Of course, your friends can send out theirs, too!"

Holly blinked.

She had heard this was a time-honored tradition in Fan Clubs, to send out one's favorite Pokémon for others to gape at. After what happened with Ivy, she didn't really want to participate, but she supposed, as a companion of Kris, she had no choice.

Holly glanced at Anabel, a silent question written in her eyes.

Anabel closed her eyes, before tossing her Torracat's Poké Ball.

Holly guessed the woman didn't really want to give it to her, but since this wasn't a battle, Holly supposed she could.

Holly tossed Torracat's Poké Ball into the air. The feline Pokémon glanced around at all the people, before purring.

The crowd shouted with glee, and then many were charmed by Torracat's purring. Holly could hear the crowd saying that it was cute, and the Pokémon only purred more as people stuck their hands out to pet it.

Holly wondered why Torracat didn't act this way in battle, but she supposed some Pokémon just acted differently when they weren't fighting.

Her attention was drawn to Anabel, who had released her Espeon.

Espeon started in a combat stance, but soon relaxed. It quickly soaked up attention, rubbing itself up against the crowd. Espeon let out something similar to a purr, as people also reached down to pet it.

It was clear Anabel's Pokémon was used to people, and Holly wondered if it had done something like this before.

A final Poké Ball flew through the air, and Holly recognized it as Kris's. The capsule opened to reveal her Mimikyu, who glanced around at the crowd.

It let out a high-pitched cry, although it was more like a child laughing, and less like what Holly had heard on the bridge.

She didn't think the Mimikyu was any less creepy, though. Apparently, some of the others felt the same, as the person backed away even as the Pokémon innocently approached. Some of the crowd bent down to pet it, but Holly realized they were noticeably more hesitant.

Holly narrowed her eyes. Even the _fan club_ didn't like that Pokémon!

All of a sudden, one of the members fixed his gaze on Kris.

What he said next made the disabled Trainer stiffen.

"That's not your real favorite Pokémon, is it?"

Holly glanced at Kris, and the disabled Trainer had taken a step back.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

Just what was the fan club member talking about?

But the crowd was transfixed on Kris.

The male member spoke again. "Where is it? The one from all the stories we've heard? The one that you started your journey with?"

At this, Kris's face went pale, and she looked as though she was about to cry. A deathly silence filled the room, and even Holly found herself unable to speak.

What had rattled the disabled Trainer so much?

After what seemed like forever, she finally broke the silence with a whisper so quiet Holly could barely hear it.

"Lavender… My Pokémon is in the town of Lavender…"

Her next sentence was a little louder, but not by much.

"I'm sorry. I need to go."

Without warning, Kris recalled her Pokémon and slowly walked out of the building.

Holly paid no attention to the crowd as Anabel shouted. "Kris, wait!"

The plea fell on deaf ears, but Holly couldn't help asking a question.

"Why would someone leave a Pokémon in Lavender?"

Anabel's eyes were full of sorrow as she replied.

"Lavender is the town where Pokémon are buried, Holly. I think that means her Pokémon's dead…"

Holly's eyes went wide.

Kris's first Pokémon was dead? She couldn't believe it! That was so horrible! Holly couldn't imagine losing _any_ Pokémon, let alone the _first_ one she ever had! A Trainer's first Pokémon was said to be the one that they had the closest bonds with! To have that bond be severed…

Holly didn't think she could bear that pain, let alone imagine it with someone else!

Anabel saw Holly's pained look, and stated. "Come on, let's catch up with Kris. Maybe we can find out what happened."

Holly quickly obeyed as Anabel led her out of the fan club.

Kris hadn't gotten far. The disabled Trainer stood in the center of the city, pain written on her face. She still looked like she was going to cry, and Holly wondered if the older Trainer would break down in front of them.

Anabel put a hand on Kris's shoulder, stating. "That Pokémon… It's passed away, hasn't it?

Kris shakily turned around, nodding.

Holly couldn't resist blurting out. "How did it die?"

Kris didn't respond, instead shaking her head over and over.

When she finally spoke, it sounded strangled, and she was clearly trying to hold back tears.

"I can't... I never told anyone…"

Anabel soothingly stated. "Do you need some time alone?"

Kris started to shake her head, but Anabel took one look at her face and shook her own.

"You look like you do. Let's head back to the Pokémon Center, so you can recover. That will allow the Pokémon to heal, and then we can head to the Gym."

Kris only nodded, and the group started back.

Holly couldn't concentrate on where they were going, instead thinking about the dead Poochyena. She had been so devastated by wild Pokémon dying… She couldn't imagine losing her starter…

Holly clenched her fist.

No matter what, death was the same for every Pokémon.

And regardless of what happened to the Pokémon or whose Pokémon it was, the pain felt by the ones left behind was also the same.

Holly unclenched her fist, coming to a grim realization.

She may not have much in common with Kris, but the one thing they could share was their pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So the way the fan club reacts to Kris has to do with how they behave in the games. When the player visits in Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald, the fans won't notice them. However, should they complete certain accomplishments, they will gain fans. The fans will act toward the player the same way they acted towards Kris in this story. Particularly noteworthy is that one of the accomplishments that can gain the player fans is beating the Champion. Since Kris is implied to be at least as strong as the Champion, it would make sense that she has a lot of fans. This is also a carryover from her original version, because her original version was also somewhat of a celebrity because of her strength.
> 
> -Also, have another Ivy appearance. I figured it would make sense for her to appear here, but she may not appear much in the rest of the story. However, she is set to have a much bigger role in Chris's story, Usurping.


	43. Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! There is a prompt for this chapter, but it's at the end to avoid spoilers. As usual, I do not own Pokémon and see the author's notes at the end for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

42\. Charge

A few tense moments passed at the Pokémon Center, before Kris finally emerged from a room in the back. The tear stains and paleness were gone from the older Trainer's face, but Holly could still sense the older Trainer was in pain.

Before she could reply, Kris took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry about before… It's been many years since that Pokémon died, but I kept what happened to myself… I never expected anyone to ask me about it, so I was caught off guard…"

Anabel nodded. "It's understandable. And it was a little rude for them to ask you like that."

Kris shut her eyes. "They are right though. Mimikyu is not really my favorite Pokémon. It's just something I used to replace the one who died. And that truly _was_ my favorite. I haven't been able to pick up another of its species since."

Kris shook her head. "I should have known there would have been some stories about it… I traveled everywhere with that Pokémon… And I spent a lot of my life with it… It was stupid for me to think no one would know about it…"

Holly hung her head low. Despite how much time had passed, it was clear the disabled Trainer had not recovered from the loss. Holly couldn't help letting her thoughts wander to morbid topics.

If _she_ lost her first Pokémon, would she be like that too?

Were _all Trainers_ who lost their first Pokémon like that?

Holly felt like asking Anabel, but quickly decided against it. There was no knowing if the woman had had that experience, and if she had, Holly doubted she would talk about it.

So instead, she asked another question that rattled in her mind.

"That starter Pokémon you lost… Was it Cheyenne?"

Kris shook her head. "No, this was a completely different Pokémon. How it died was different too."

Holly clenched her fist. She couldn't imagine losing _one_ Pokémon, let alone _more than one!_

She wanted to say something to comfort the older Trainer, but could find no words.

It didn't seem to matter, as Anabel stepped up.

"What matters now is that you are feeling better. Are you?"

Kris nodded. "As well as I will ever be. Let's head to the Gym."

Holly resisted the urge to shout with glee.

Finally, she would get her next Gym Badge!

Yet, Holly tried not to shudder as she remembered the punishment.

She might not be able to battle, because from the sound of it, the Gym Leader was not someone who forgave easily.

Holly shook her head, trying to make her fears dissipate.

She already had one Badge stolen away from her! She wouldn't let it happen again!

The Gym was only a short walk away, and before long, its wide doors swung open.

The Gym was full of inky darkness, but Holly could still make out an area of blue. She also noticed a bunch of garbage cans sitting in the corner, but they all looked clean.

Holly cocked her head.

Why would someone need so many garbage cans, and why keep them clean? Weren't garbage can supposed to collect trash?

Holly jerked her head up from the garbage cans to look at someone approaching.

It was a male trainer, a little older than her. However, he had a sinister look, and Holly fought the urge to glare back at his arrogance.

However, his gaze swept right over Holly, eyes focusing on Kris.

"You... It's been a while since you've been here… This place is out of the way for you… Why did you come back?"

Holly blinked.

Now she was certain Kris didn't have a good relationship with this Gym!

After all, the male Trainer just implied she didn't come here often.

Kris kept her voice even as she responded. "We are here for a Gym Challenge."

The older Trainer nodded. "Fair enough. But don't expect the boss to go easy on you."

Kris nodded, and another set of doors swung open.

Holly could now see a yellow room with many lights. She could hear the crackle of electricity, and wondered from where.

Holly saw giant gates, and stared straight at them.

But it wasn't the gates that caught her attention.

It was the man standing behind them.

He had yellow hair with a pair of glistening shades. Holly could see that he was very tall and muscular, and she could understand why Kris had made him out to be intimidating. Holly could see that he was wearing a green shirt and brown spotted pants, and they looked well-worn. Dog tags jingled around his neck.

Holly had heard Lieutenant Surge served in the military, and she didn't doubt the rumors.

But now, she clenched her fist.

Military or not, intimidating or not, he was still a Gym Leader.

And he had to be defeated like all the rest.

The man, Lieutenant Surge, walked up. A menacing glare never left his eyes. His gaze pierced all of them, as if he was surveying their strength.

Holly met his gaze evenly, but Lieutenant Surge didn't even look.

Instead, his gaze focused on Kris. Her eyes flashed with recognition, and despite having to stand on her toes to look at him, she met Surge's gaze squarely.

"Kris… It's been a while… Did a Gym Challenge make you come out of hiding?"

Holly thought she could see Kris stiffen, and Holly briefly wondered what she was hiding from.

Did it have anything to do with the death of her first Pokémon?

Rapidly, the disabled Trainer responded.

"Yes, but I'm not the challenger."

Kris shifted aside, letting Holly step up.

Before she could say anything, Lieutenant Surge directed his fearsome gaze at her.

"Oh, it's you. I've heard about you. A brat like you wouldn't live long in combat."

Holly narrowed her eyes. What did combat have to do with anything?

Holly glared and retorted. "We aren't in combat, so let's just battle!"

Lieutenant Surge did not say anything, instead looking away from Holly's blazing eyes.

In another instant, lights went on, and Holly was nearly blinded.

When she could see, she realized she was in the middle of an orange arena. Aurge was standing on one side. Holly felt her tether disappear as Anabel went to go sit in the stands. Kris had followed her there, but her expression was unreadable.

Holly clenched her fist. She would win this!

Lieutenant Surge already held a Poké Ball in his hand.

"Let's see if you can back up your words! Go, Voltorb!"

He tossed his Poké Ball into the air, and Holly's opponent emerged in a bright white light. It looked like another Poké Ball. However, Holly knew it wasn't, because of the sharp big black eyes it had.

Holly smiled.

She knew _exactly_ what she was going to use!

"Go, Nidoqueen!" She tossed her own Poké Ball into the air, and the rabbit Pokémon came out.

It let out another roar, before glaring fiercely at its opponent.

Holly couldn't resist the urge to smirk. This would be an easy win!

Yet Lieutenant Surge already made the first move. "Voltorb, Sonicboom!"

Voltorb briefly glowed white, and waves of white energy pulsed from its body.

Holly cringed. Sonicboom could hit Nidoqueen, and it could be a powerful move.

Yet before Holly even needed to give a command, Nidoqueen easily sidestepped the attack.

Holly couldn't resist the urge to smirk again. It was as if Voltorb was striking at air!

And she knew just what to do to attack back.

Holly pointed at her opponent. "Nidoqueen, Superpower!"

Nidoqueen's fist glowed the deadly orange, before slamming straight into Voltorb. The other Pokémon didn't even try to get up, instead, rolling over backwards and upside down.

Lieutenant Surge rapidly recalled his Pokémon, as Holly cheered.

Her new evolutions were already proving to be powerful!

Yet Lieutenant Surge held a grim look on his face.

"Don't get too cocky, kid! I won't go down easily!"

He seized a Poké Ball from his belt, tossing it into the air.

"Go, Raichu!"

Another Pokémon appeared, and although Holly knew it had the same name as her own, it couldn't have been more different.

Its body was a light orange, with white on its torso. The Raichu's paws were brown, and its black eyes shown in the light. The inside of its ears were yellow, and the outside was brown. It still had the familiar lightning bolt tail, but the tail now lashed behind it. It seemed to have no intention of floating on it.

Holly grinned. This would be so simple!

"It's another Electric type! We can take this, Nidoqueen!"

But before she could shout out a command, Surge said something that made her eyes go wide.

"Raichu, Surf!"

Holly resisted the urge to put her hand over her mouth.

Raichu couldn't surf! There was no way!

Yet Raichu conjured a huge wave of water from somewhere. It jumped on its tail, then jumped onto the wave. Raichu lifted the water up as Nidoqueen was caught in its ominous shadow. The water came down in a sickening crash as Raichu went down with it. Nidoqueen screamed as she was drenched by the wicked wave.

By the time the water had cleared, Raichu stood without a scratch. Its eyes blazed, and it looked ready to fight another opponent.

Nidoqueen, in contrast, looked anything but.

She lay collapsed on the ground, coughing up water. Then, her eyes closed, and she lay still.

Holly's face went pale as she recalled her Pokémon.

If Nidoqueen was defeated, what Pokémon could she use next?

She didn't currently have anything that resisted _both_ water and electricity…

But she did have something else that was newly evolved…

Holly glared at Lieutenant Surge as she held up her next Poké Ball.

He was cheating! He must've been!

Yet Lieutenant Surge met her gaze evenly.

"It isn't cheating, kid. Raichu and Pikachu can learn Surf through special training. It pushes them to their limits, but it is worth it."

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fists.

How could any training that pushed the Pokémon to its limits be worth it? She had already seen what that could do…

Holly rapidly tossed her next Poké Ball.

"Go, Raichu!"

Her own electric mouse appeared, eyes shimmering. Holly tensed.

Her Pokémon may look different, but that didn't mean it wasn't strong!

Yet Lieutenant Surge still spoke confidently.

"Raichu, Surf again!"

Again the dreaded wave came, and Holly's own Raichu's eyes widened as the wave towered over it. Before either Holly or her Pokémon could react, it was howling as the wave slammed into it.

Holly could see her Pokémon stagger backward, coughing up water. Unlike Nidoqueen, it didn't collapse.

But Holly could see it was already swaying, and was reminded that Raichu didn't take hits well.

She would have to end this battle fast, but her opponent gave her no time to recover.

"Raichu, follow it up with Mega Kick!"

Raichu lashed out its left leg. Holly's Pokémon screamed again as it smashed right into it. Holly's Raichu flew across the arena, crashing to the ground. It slowly got up, but Holly could see the pain in its eyes. It was now painting, and swaying even more.

Holly gritted her teeth. It looked as though the battle was already over!

And Lieutenant Surge was already seizing the advantage.

"Raichu, finish this with another Surf!"

Holly paled as the wicked water came again.

What could she do? Raichu was already standing there, helplessly shaking. The electric mouse seemed already trapped by the wave's sinister shadow…

Holly's eyes widened.

Shadow…

That was it… She knew where the wave was… Now she just had to act…

As the wave loomed over her Raichu, Holly shouted.

"Raichu, above you! Use Psychic to knock the other one off!"

The other Pokémon's eyes widened in terror, as Holly's own Raichu's eyes glowed.

The enemy Pokémon was seized by the psychic power, and it let a scream. The wave slowly dissipated, its monstrous form turning into tiny droplets that harmlessly showered overhead.

But Holly's Raichu couldn't pay attention to the droplets, as the glow around it grew stronger. With a mighty cry, it threw the opponent off the shrinking wave, and onto the ground. The wave completely disappeared, meekly splashing on the ground as Holly's Raichu completed its attack.

Its opponent slowly got up, but Holly wasn't about to give the chance to recover.

"Raichu, Psychic again! Finish this!"

Holly's Raichu let out a mighty cry, as it enveloped its stunned opponent. Surge's Raichu didn't even have time to scream as Holly's Pokémon hurled it into a wall. The stunned Pokémon slid off the wall, smashing facedown into the ground.

There wasn't even a flicker of movement, and Lieutenant Surge quickly recalled it.

His eyes were still intimidating as he walked towards Holly, but they had softened considerably.

"You may be a brat, but you are strong! Here it is, the Thunder Badge, and a TM for a powerful electric move, Thunderbolt."

Holly took the Badge, running her hand around the sun-shaped design. She took the TM too, and smiled.

Finally, her third Badge, and a powerful move to boot!

She turned to Kris and Anabel.

"Finally, I got the Thunder Badge! Now I'm one step closer to challenging the League!"

Anabel managed a small smile, saying her congratulations. Holly figured despite everything that happened, the woman could still be happy.

Holly continued beaming, eyes shining as she turned towards Kris.

"Thank you, Kris! Thanks to you helping my Pokémon, I was able to win!"

Yet before Kris could respond, anger flashed in Lieutenant Surges's eyes.

He stared straight at her, voice booming.

" _You_ gave her those Pokémon?"

Kris met his gaze evenly, but Holly thought she could see her stiffen.

"I gave them the stones to evolve, yes. I figured Holly would need all the power she could get."

Lieutenant Surge clenched his fist. "If you gave her the power to win, that is that Holly's victory, or yours?"

Kris let out a small gasp, backing away. She did not even raise a hand to object to Surge's claim.

Holly clenched her fists. What was Lieutenant Surge talking about? Of course it was her victory! Kris hadn't fought!

Lieutenant Surge's voice suddenly softened, yet Holly could detect nothing soothing about it. "Tell me this is isn't about what happened before. Years ago, when you lost that Pokémon in the Gym…"

Holly's eyes went wide. Lieutenant Surge had killed one of Kris's Pokémon? Was _that_ why she was so ruthless with him? But how could that be? He was still a Gym Leader!

Yet now Kris was shaking her head.

"What happened then has nothing to do with the battle now. I only wanted Holly to get stronger."

Without waiting for an answer, she simply stated. "Goodbye."

The disabled Trainer turned to leave, and Holly and Anabel quickly followed.

Yet Holly couldn't help the morbid thoughts engulfing her again.

First the Pokémon mentioned at the fan club… And now the Pokémon mentioned by Lieutenant Surge… And the fact that Kris had been avoiding Vermilion…

Holly's eyes widened as she came to a realization.

Was that Pokémon Kris's starter? And had Lieutenant Surge killed it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> First, as promised, the prompt for this chapter.
> 
> \- Lieutenant Surge has three Pokémon they can be used. They are Voltorb, Pikachu, and Raichu. I chose Voltorb and Raichu because using Pikachu together with its evolution would be seen as redundant. Raichu alone would make the battle too short. 
> 
> -This chapter is also worth noting because a new prompt was given after this area, but before the next one. This is to move the action along, and players don't need to do anything. This prompt is too short to make a separate response anyway, so I will just detail it here. 
> 
> -Prof. Pine calls the player, and they tell her everything that's going on. However, something seems suspicious, and the idea of studying Pokémon has taken on a darker tone… The professor's first name is also revealed to be Annelle.
> 
> -Now for the chapter itself…
> 
> -So I decided to make Holly's Raichu evolve to its Alolan form just for the scene. I figured it would be interesting to see the two different types battling it out, and would make things less confusing.
> 
> \- Lieutenant Surge's Raichu knowing Surf comes from the games. Starting with the first Pokémon Stadium, Lieutenant Surge had a Raichu that knew Surf. It could easily catch the player off guard, since Raichu was faster than almost every Ground type initially released, and has enough power to destroy things in one hit. It's also worth noting that he had this surfing Raichu long before the player could get access to one.
> 
> \- Lieutenant Surge mentioning that Pikachu and Raichu can get Surf through special training comes from the games. Starting with the first Pokémon Stadium, the player could do special quests to get a Pikachu with Surf, which could then evolve into a Raichu. However, these quests were often out of the way, contained no hints on how to complete them, and most were very difficult. There were also some real-life events that distributed a Pikachu knowing the move. It is also worth noting that Pikachu cannot legally learn Surf outside of these quests or real-life events.
> 
> -Traditionally, Lieutenant Surge has handed out either Thunderbolt or Shock Wave, depending on the game. I chose Thunderbolt here, simply because I was reminded of the older games where he handed it out when I was writing this chapter.
> 
> The layout of Surge's Gym has to do with both the games and the anime. In the anime, the Gym is basically a straight shot, with a darkened room. Eventually, there's another room and back that lights up to become an arena.
> 
> -In the games, however, Surge is noted for having one of the most notorious Gym puzzles in the entire series. Surge is guarded by electrified gates. To get past them, the player has to find two switches. However, doing this is easier said than done. Surge's Gym is littered with trash cans, and the switches are in two random cans. Once one switch is found, the other will always be right next to it. Unfortunately, complicating matters is that with the way the cans are set up, there can be up to four choices for the second switch. Should the player choose wrong, the switches will reset completely.
> 
> -Obviously, this is a pain to solve and an even bigger pain to write. So, I just went with the anime version of the gym, and made a reference to the games. I might just use the game version in a future story, however…


	44. Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the next chapter in Holly Rising! It's been a while, but I'm pleased to announce two new companion fics in the same universe, Knowledge and Homecoming! If you like this story and are interested in the future story Usurping, please give those a read! They will also slightly influence events here, but are not required to understand the rest of the story.
> 
> This area is a new one, there is a prompt. However, to avoid chapter spoilers, the prompt will be detailed in the author's notes.
> 
> As always, see the author's notes for details and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

43\. Hunt

Tension still hung in the air as the group trudged onto Route 9.

Holly hoped no one would see her shuddering.

She had just gotten done with a call from professor Pine, and the professor had acted darkly…

Yet Holly decided not to tell anyone.

After all, the group had enough things to worry about.

But no matter how hard Holly tried to conceal her fear, Kris noticed anyway.

The disabled Trainer whirled around to face Holly, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"You know, you've been acting odd since that phone call…"

This time, Holly couldn't help answering. After all Kris did for her, the least she could do for the disabled Trainer was be honest.

"Oh, it was just a weird call from the professor."

Kris cocked her head.

"The professor?"

Holly nodded.

"Professor Annelle Pine of Viridian. She's in charge of the study."

Kris suddenly looked surprised.

"Annelle? But her name is Julia!"

Holly's eyes were wide.

"Julia? But I'd never heard her use that name… She always introduced herself as Annelle…"

Anabel suddenly cut in. "Kris, it doesn't make sense for the same person to have two completely different names. Perhaps you made a mistake?"

Kris shakes her head.

"No, I didn't. Because I met her too, and that's what she told me her name was. That was years ago… When… When…"

Kris suddenly grimaced, shutting her eyes. She looked like she was biting her tongue, but Holly wondered why she would do something so painful.

Her Delphox radiated with psychic power, but Kris shook her head.

Instead, Kris simply kept her pained look as she stated. "I'm sorry."

Holly opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Anabel stepped between them.

"We should be going. We don't want to be late to the next town."

Holly followed Anabel, but she couldn't help being lost in her own thoughts.

What did Kris know, and what was she about to say?

Now, an eerie silence hung over the group. They walked slowly, no one even looking at each other.

Holly knew the next town was only a short ways away, but now it felt as though the journey would take forever.

So, Holly decided to break the silence.

Softly, she stated. "Kris… That Pokémon you mentioned… Lieutenant Surge… Did he…"

Kris suddenly whirled around, a glare in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Anabel stepped up, a question in her own gaze. "Why? We might be able to help."

Kris shook her head fiercely, voice taking on a low tone that sounded almost like a warning.

" _I said_ I don't want to, and you can't help me."

Anabel put her hands on her hips, and looked like she was about to say more.

However, Holly quickly grabbed the woman's arm, shaking her head.

When Anabel gave a questioning look, Holly put a finger to her lips.

Anabel should know better than anyone not to provoke Kris's temper!

Luckily, the woman got the message and let out a sigh.

"All right, let's continue on."

The woman paused, then spoke again.

"Maybe we'll find some hidden items."

Holly cocked her head.

"Hidden items?"

Anabel nodded.

"Most people drop items on this route, so you can find a lot if you know where to look."

Kris suddenly stepped up.

"And to find hidden items, you need something like this."

The other Trainer held two silver rods, and placed them in Holly's hands. Holly could detect some energy flowing from them, and wondered what it was.

At Holly's questioning look, Kris responded.

"It's an Item Finder. It can help you find items that aren't immediately present. I always was bad at using them though, so you'll get better use out of it than me."

A grin crossed Holly's face.

Now she could be a treasure hunter!

Yet as soon as she turned to walk away, she felt a sharp tug on her tether.

She glanced at Anabel, noticing the woman was glaring at Kris.

The words that came out of Anabel's mouth sent a shiver down Holly's spine.

"What are you planning?"

Holly threw up her hands. "What you mean, Annabel? That's crazy talk! We're just going to go treasure hunting!"

Yet Anabel ignored Holly, keeping an icy cold gaze on Kris.

The disabled Trainer did not answer, so Anabel continued.

"At first, you hated Holly. But now, you're giving her objects. And not just any objects, but things that are extremely valuable to Trainers. You didn't need to give Holly those evolution stones or the Item Finder to progress, but you did."

Kris opened her mouth to say something, but Anabel continued.

"More than once, there've been cases where Holly would never have won a battle, but you manipulated the situation so that a victory was possible. And you've also directly manipulated other things with Holly's journey, like what Pokémon she does or doesn't have. At first I thought it was because of the punishment, but now it seems _far_ too strategic…"

Anabel's eyes suddenly blazed as she continued.

"You've even gone behind my back _with her!_ I thought at first it was just some bad blood between you and the Vermillion City Gym Leader. Or not knowing how to use your aggression properly… But you just keep manipulating more and more..."

Anabel's eyes darkened as she bore into Kris.

"So, what's your motive?"

Kris shut her eyes, and Holly wondered if the disabled Trainer would answer.

Frankly, Anabel was crazy! Kris was only a Trainer trying to help and make the journey she was forced on easier!

Kris opened her eyes and slowly responded.

"I want Holly to get stronger for when I can't be."

Holly cocked her head.

Was that supposed to mean? Of course Kris could get stronger! She didn't need anyone else to do that!

Anabel cried. "What do you mean?"

Kris suddenly cringed, and a pained look entered her eyes.

"I made the wrong choice… Making sure Holly becomes strong enough to survive is the only way I can rectify it."

Holly's eyes went wide.

Kris had said something similar back in Vermillion. What did she mean?

And Holly shuddered at Kris's choice of words.

Strong enough to survive.

Did that mean something would happen to either of them? Or both?

Anabel threw up her hands, anger still blazing.

"That's no answer!"

The woman's icy gaze pierced Kris, but Holly didn't see what she was about to do.

Holly simply didn't want to hear anymore! Kris's help or not, she had just won another Gym battle, and she wanted the time directly after her victory to be on a happy note!

With that, Holly started to run, jerking the tether with all her might.

Anabel let out a gasp, nearly falling over as she was almost dragged with Holly. The woman tried to pull Holly back, but Holly twisted and turned as she fought against the tether.

"Holly, get back here!" The woman screeched.

"No!" Holly shouted. "I don't want to hear any more fighting! All you ever do is fight, Anabel! I want to look for items, and I want things to be happy!"

Kris suddenly spoke up. "I'd like Holly to look for items too. It's a way of exploring the route and getting stronger. And Holly won't get any stronger if we just sit here fighting."

Anabel replied. "But…"

Kris cut her off, fixing her with a hard stare.

"You said that I had control over the journey, and this is where I want to go. So Holly looks for items, whether you like it or not."

Anabel cringed, and Holly wondered if she was regretting the punishment she had set.

Holly hoped she was. The whole thing was ridiculous!

Yet Anabel didn't give any indication of regret as she responded.

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid."

Anabel tossed a Poké Ball into the air, releasing her Espeon.

"Espeon, they're going to look for items. Supervise them."

The Pokémon nodded, and Holly's tether disappeared. Holly flashed a huge grin. However briefly, she was free!

With that, she took off, holding the Item Finder in front of her. Kris, her Delphox, and Espeon soon followed.

Holly's grin only widened as she raced across the countryside. The Item Finder hummed to life, only becoming louder as it began doing its work. Within minutes, the hunt was on.

Within more, it was fruitful.

For Holly couldn't believe how many items there were in the route…

And they were powerful items too…

A Rare Candy to level Pokémon lay conceled among cliffs…

A Full Restore that completely healed Pokémon was tucked between the trees…

And even some strange clay rested hidden beneath the grass… Kris said something about it helping barrier moves, but Holly knew she didn't have any of those.

All she knew was that Kris was beaming every step of the way. Somehow, the disabled Trainer kept a steady pace, her smile just as wide as Holly's. Every time Holly thought they'd found all the items, Kris would encourage her to keep going, and they would find more.

Before long, Holly returned to Anabel, a huge smile still plastered on her face. She confidently dropped her bag near her feet, all the items she found in full view. Kris came up behind her, smile as wide as Holly's.

Holly cheerfully cried. "Look Anabel! Look at all the items I found!"

Kris continued. "I have to say she did quite well. She's a natural with the Item Finder."

Anabel rapidly responded. "That's great!"

Holly noticed that her happiness seemed genuine, and wondered if she was relieved that Holly did not do anything stupid, or if she shared the same cheer that Holly did over her success.

Regardless, at least Anabel was happy.

But then, the Item Finder hummed again, louder than Holly had ever heard it.

The sound was almost deafening, and that's when Holly realized she it had pointed at Anabel.

Nevertheless, she let out a laugh.

"Look Anabel! You're a hidden item!"

There was no missing the seriousness in Kris's tone as she replied.

"Or that just mean she _has_ one."

Before Anabel could respond, something felt from her jacket pocket.

At that moment, the Item Finder grew louder still, and Holly was sure she was on the right track.

Yet there was nothing more perplexing than what Anabel picked up off the ground.

It was a doll, of some sort of Pokémon. The doll depicted an orange bird with blue eyes. It had yellow feathers on its body, with another pair of yellow ones on its head. His feet were tan, and Holly could see they were sharp talons.

Before Holly could respond, Kris spoke.

"A Torchic doll… A popular Fire Type Pokémon in Hoenn... And especially popular amongst young girls… Why would you have something like this, Anabel?"

A pained look entered Anabel's eyes, and it was a while before she responded.

"It's something from my Frontier days… I held onto it because it gave me hope…"

Holly expected Kris to show sympathy, but instead, the disabled Trainer's eyes flashed with suspicion.

Holly blinked.

Kris had tried to say something about Anabel earlier… She thought Anabel _was something_ , and that _something_ was related to Holly…

What did Kris know?

But the instant the suspicion arose in Kris's eyes, it was gone.

Holly cocked her head.

Perhaps the disabled Trainer didn't want to have tensions arise so soon after they had calmed. Or maybe she wanted more info before jumping to conclusions.

Nevertheless, she stated.

"All that has made me tired. I think I'll use a Chesto Berry to wake up. I found some on the trees around here."

With that, the disabled Trainer produced a light blue berry and held it delicately in her hand.

She offered one to Holly.

"Want one? I find them quite tasty."

Holly smiled, taking the berry.

She knew that berries were used in desserts and juices, and that they were good. So the wild berries must taste even better!

"Okay!"

Kris smiled, popping her berry into her mouth.

Holly quickly did the same.

Yet while Kris seemed to be enjoying the sweet treat, Holly found out she couldn't.

A dry flavor hit the back of her mouth, and it tasted like sandpaper. The berry felt sharper than a knife, and try as she might, Holly couldn't swallow it.

Instead, she gasped, coughed, sputtered, and choked on the food. She gasped again as Anabel gave her a huge whack on her back.

Before Holly could react, Anabel was doing another few slaps, commanding. "Holly, spit it out. There's no point in swallowing if it's that bad."

Holly did as she was told, spiting the half eaten berry out onto the grass. However, she still felt the juice lingering on her tongue.

Anabel handed her a glass of water, instructing.

"Use this to wash your mouth out."

Holly once again did what she was told, spitting the berry and water mixture onto the grass.

She looked right into Kris's concerned eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Holly rasped. "Yeah… Ugh… What…"

Kris rapidly responded. "I'm sorry. I forgot it's an acquired taste."

Anabel suddenly snapped. "No kidding. Kris, I know you're part Pokémon, but you should remember that humans aren't supposed to eat wild berries _meant for them!_ "

Kris rapidly responded. "Some people like the taste of wild berries though. I did even before I met Tulip. So it was worth a try."

Anabel nodded, although a stern look was in her eyes.

"I guess so. But please don't do that again."

Kris nodded. "All right, I'll just eat all the berries myself."

Even though Holly still felt a little sick from what happened, she found she couldn't get angry at Kris.

At least the disabled Trainer had good intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> First, the prompt!
> 
> Route 9 is a place north of Cerulean and leads toward Rock Tunnel. At the end of Rock Tunnel is the small town of Lavender. Before Rock Tunnel, the area leads to route 10.
> 
> Pokémon that can be caught here are Raticate, Sableye, Arbok, Buizel, Venonat, Nidorino, Nidorina, Fearow, and Sandslash. For the first time, items are available on the route. They are two Full Restores, a Rare Candy, a Chesto Berry, a Max Potion, and a Light Clay.
> 
> Now for the chapter itself…
> 
> -The talk about Holly's strange call with the professor is to follow up with an event that occurred in the prompt for the last chapter. It is a fairly important event, but the fact that's part of the prompt can make it be difficult to find. Therefore, I thought it would include a follow-up here. Kris's confusion with the names and meeting the professor has to do with something explained in Knowledge. For those who don't want to read this companion fic, the events will also be explained later on in this one.
> 
> -The idea with the Item Finder has to do with the fact that this is the first route where items are mentioned as part of the prompt. This is also near the place where one would typically find the Item Finder, although I actually did not realize that when I was writing. 
> 
> -In all main games, the Item Finder (or an equivalent) helps the player find items that are not visible (although using it is not required to find these items). How it finds the items differs between every game, so I just chose to use sound for this RP. It's also worth noting in many of the games, I have difficulty using it, hence Kris's comment about being bad with it.
> 
> -All of the items Holly finds have the same effect in the games as mentioned here. Particularly noteworthy is the Light Clay, which increases the duration of moves that create barriers around the target. These moves include things such as Light Screen and Reflect, but Holly's Pokémon don't know these moves.
> 
> -The Chesto Berry and Holly's reaction to it is based off of the games. In the games, the Chesto Berry awakens Pokémon from sleep. It can either be used as a regular item, or held by a Pokémon and consumed. If the latter option is used, the item does not take up a turn in battle. The idea of the berry being dry comes from sidequests. In some of the games, berries can be used to make treats for Pokémon. Each berry has different flavors, and the Chesto Berry is dry.
> 
> -The idea of humans not eating berries comes from optional dialogue in the games, and to a lesser extent, the anime. Pokémon X and Y has restaurants that serve the player desserts made from berries, but humans are never seen eating berries by themselves. The Alola games also continue this, with some cafés serving juice from berries, but no mention of anyone eating the berries straight up. The anime has some Trainers eating berries, but they don't appear to be the same ones used on Pokémon. 
> 
> In Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver, there is a hiker that mentions watching his Pokémon eat some berries. It seemed to be enjoying the meal, so the hiker decides to try some. He mentions that he's not sure if people should eat wild berries, but that he found it delicious. Therefore, I thought that berries could be an acquired taste in the Pokémon world, and since Kris's close to Pokémon even before her fusion, it would make sense for her to enjoy them.


	45. Distubance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! This is a new area, so there is also a new prompt. However, I'm going to wait until chapter to explain it, because it contains spoilers.
> 
> As usual, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.
> 
> Endnotes are long, so they are just at the end of the work itself.

44\. Disturbance

After Holly's close encounter with the berry, the group continued on.

Holly couldn't help feel a chill creep down her spine at how quiet it was.

No matter where she looked, no Pokémon approached. She couldn't even see any on the horizon…

Holly blinked.

Pokémon were everywhere. To have nothing here was unnatural beyond belief…

Holly couldn't help her eyes going wide.

What was going on?

Somehow, Anabel noticed Holly's bewilderment.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

Holly's voice came out as a stammer.

"The Pokémon… There are none here…"

Kris's eyes became severe as she replied. "That's because this is the domain of the lightning bird legendary Pokémon, Zapdos. It lives in the nearby power plant, and its mighty presence scares all Pokémon away. They might return later, but who knows when "later" will be. At least the Pokémon in the waters and around the power plant live peacefully. Oh, and those in the back of the power plant don't seem to mind it either."

Holly blurted out. "Wait, there Pokémon in the back of the power plant? I thought that was just a room where people ran generators…"

Kris shook her head.

"When people added onto that building, they found a back room full of Pokémon. Rather than force them out, they simply expanded and built the room with the generators in front of them. It turned out to be a good decision, considering it's also the resting place of Zapdos. The Pokémon seem to like it, too. Fitting, considering most are Electric type."

Holly couldn't contain her fascination.

A room each for people and for Pokémon… And the domain of a legendary one… Would she get a chance to see the legendary Pokémon? A chance to capture it?

Holly opened her mouth to speak again, but something broke the silence.

Holly heard footsteps, and it wasn't long before another figure approached them.

Kris stopped dead, eyes gleaming with recognition. Holly almost banged into her, but luckily, Anabel kept her steady. Holly couldn't help staring at the figure that made Kris stop so suddenly. The figure stared straight back.

The figure had light reddish brown hair, and brown eyes. Holly could see that he was a male. He looked to be around Holly's age, but Holly could see strength and maturity that made him look much older. His purple and black clothing looked well-worn, but at the same time had a certain finesse to it.

The figure looked like he was about to speak, but Kris spoke first.

Her voice was almost a whisper, and Holly thought she could detect a bit of fear.

"Blue… What are you doing here?"

The figure blinked, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Huh? I'm not Blue. I'm his son. My name is Azure. I can see how you could confuse us, though. We look a lot alike."

Kris nodded, but Holly could see the nod was shaky.

Holly blinked.

What could make Kris be so terrified, especially of a much younger Trainer?

But Holly tore her attention from Kris to focus on Azure.

"I'm out looking for tough Trainers. I was hoping I could find some here."

Holly stepped up, confidence brimming.

"Look no further!"

Yet Azure took one glance at her and scoffed.

"You? A criminal like you isn't worthy of my time. Besides, I can see you're not strong enough to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader."

Holly's eyes were wide.

 _This_ was the Viridian Gym Leader? The Gym Leader of Viridian City, the most powerful in Kanto, stronger than Holly could even dream of?

What was such a Trainer doing here, so far away from the city?

As if sensing the question, Azure answered. "If you're curious, we Gym Leaders do a lot more than just hang around at our Gyms. Some others like to travel, and I guess I'm one of them. My dad told me he did the same thing, back when he ran the Gym."

Holly blinked.

A Gym Leader traveling? She supposed it was possible. After all, her mother had a job outside for Gym duties. Holly remembered she was some sort of doctor, but it wasn't the usual kind… And apparently her Gym Trainers helped make perfume.

So maybe Azure's job involved traveling.

But then…

Wouldn't a traveling Gym Leader be an issue for challengers?

Maybe the League had some sort of protocol in place…

Before Holly could ask, Anabel was speaking.

"Why don't you battle Kris instead? She is strong."

The disabled Trainer took a step forward at Anabel's words.

However, Holly noticed her steps were shaky.

What Kris think Azure was going to do? Yell at her?

Then again, considering how the last encounters with League officials went, Holly wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened.

Yet Azure did anything _but_ yell.

Instead, he simply shook his head.

"Sorry, you're not worthy of my time either. I'd rather not challenge a wanderer who's already been around the League Challenge several times."

Anabel stepped forth, confusion written in her eyes.

"Then who-" She was cut off as Azure pointed to her.

"I will challenge you. I've never seen you around before, and you look strong."

Anabel looked surprised as she responded. "Me?"

Azure replied. "Yes, you. Did you not hear what I just said?"

Anabel rapidly recovered. "Sorry. It's been a while since someone challenged me in the field. I was caught off guard."

Azure didn't seem to acknowledge this, as he took his place across from Anabel.

Holly felt her tether switch to Kris, and the disabled Trainer backed up to give Anabel some more space.

Azure shouted. "Let's make this a one-on-one! I've got somewhere I need to be."

Anabel nodded. "As do we."

Holly wondered why he even wanted to battle when he was in a hurry, but she figured he probably just wanted to blow off some steam.

Azure already had a Poké Ball in his hand.

"Go, Arcanine!"

A doglike Pokémon appeared with a howl. Its fur reminded Holly of a tiger, being orange with black stripes. Its black eyes stared fiercely as Anabel, but she did not flinch back. The Pokémon also had a cream-colored mane that matched its tail and some of the fur on its legs.

Holly nodded.

This was no surprise. Arcanine was one of the strongest Fire type Pokémon, so it would make sense that the most powerful Gym Leader in Kanto would have it.

And it was a familiar sight. After all, it was what Growlithe would evolve into.

Beside her, Holly saw Kris stiffen.

Why would the disabled Trainer stiffen at seeing an Arcanine? She must've seen plenty before…

Holly shook her head. She had to focus on the battle.

But Holly wasn't prepared at all for what Anabel had to say.

"Entei, this battle is yours."

Holly's eyes widened in shock as Anabel threw the Poké Ball.

After the bright white light cleared, a powerful beast stood. A gray cloud rippled on its back and spikes jutted from below it. It had well-kept brown fur and massive gray paws, and Holly could see the muscle underneath. Black rings were around each of its legs, but they didn't seem to slow it down. The Pokémon had what looked like a gray mouthpiece over its mouth, and black eyes fiercely glared at its opponent. The Pokémon had a red face, with yellow on the top.

Holly finally allowed herself a moment to breathe.

This was one of the strongest Pokémon in existence. One of the many gods of fire. A Pokémon so powerful it could make a volcano erupt with a single roar.

This was Entei.

Holly had seen the Pokémon other times, but it still didn't seem real now.

She flashed back as she recalled what happened.

There had been a woman who had studied under the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina. And her mother had known the woman because Sabrina was a close friend. According to them, this woman was the best student Sabrina had ever had. She apparently had more power than almost any other Trainer the League had ever seen. The woman's strength was so impressive that she had been offered the position of a Champion, but had turned it down.

But Holly didn't pay any attention to that.

All she remembered was Entei.

Apparently, the woman had befriended the legendary Pokémon before she was even half a Trainer's age. Now, she traveled the world on its back, and some whispered that she could even reach the places beyond.

Holly recalled one time they came to visit.

Holly remembered she had been young, and she had thought the sun itself had come down to greet her. But it was only the woman and her majestic Entei. She had let Holly pet the beast, and then the woman had stroked it herself. At the time, the Entei had seemed like a giant dog.

But Holly saw how powerful it really was. Some Trainers had been foolish enough to challenge the woman. Holly remembered her eyes going wide with awe, as it used its flames to completely obliterate the opposing Pokémon.

And during all this, the woman had been completely calm, despite blazing eyes matching the fire. And the Pokémon has responded in kind, retaining its own serene majesty.

Holly could never forget that day.

The day when she saw fire personified.

Yes, fire personified…

What she hoped to see here…

Along with the same strength and majesty the Sabrina's student had wielded long ago…

But…

One question remained.

How did Anabel get that power?

She hoped to find the answer to as she glanced towards the woman.

Azure seemed as taken aback as Holly had been, confident façade broken as he stumbled backward. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead he just couldn't stop staring.

Holly thought he had the same questions she did.

But Anabel gave him no room to answer them.

Before Azure could even speak, Anabel coolly commanded.

"Entei, Stone Edge."

Entei let out a deafening roar and light blue rings surrounded it. Suddenly, the rings turned white, and Holly could see stones forming. Entei let out another roar, and the stones flew at its opponent. Arcanine screamed as the rocks pierced it. Holly winced, not seeing a place where Aracanine wasn't hit. She winced even more she felt the shards piercing her, and wondered if there were volcanos erupting now.

Holly continued gritting her teeth, but stole a glance at Kris. To her surprise, she found that the disabled Trainer seemed to be deep in thought, and had closed her eyes.

However, Holly thought she detected pain in Kris's eyes.

Holly blinked.

Kris had seen a lot of battles, surely. And she was used to legendary Pokémon because she commanded them herself.

So what could be making her so distressed now?

Yet the disabled Trainer did not show the source of her distress as she opened her eyes and continued to stare ahead. Holly quickly followed suit, and realize the battle had changed.

The stones had disappeared, and Entei still loomed over the battlefield. However, Arcanine now trembled, pain and desperation burning in its eyes.

All of a sudden, Aracanine's legs buckled, and there was a sickening crash as it hit the ground. The Pokémon let out a pitiful whimper, before closed its eyes and lay still.

Azure stared at Anabel, mouth hanging open.

Anabel stood by her own Pokémon, expression unreadable.

Holly blinked.

Anabel had taken out Viridian's Gym Leader without him landing a single blow.

And she commanded one of the most feared legendary Pokémon like it was nothing…

Just how powerful _was_ she?

Holly noticed seemed to be staring at something far away.

Holly didn't dare ask about what she was looking at. She doubted the disabled Trainer would answer.

Now her eyes focused on Azure, who was shakily grabbing his Poké Ball. He recalled his Pokémon, but he never took his eyes off Anabel.

Anabel also recalled hers, giving a polite nod as she turned to face him.

Azure managed to stammer.

"How… How are you so powerful?"

Anabel evenly responded.

"I've been through a lot." Holly noticed there was a mixture of sharpness and sorrow in Anabel's voice, and wondered if she was thinking about all the people she lost at the Frontier.

But Anabel said nothing more about the subject as she gave another polite nod.

"Thank you for the battle, but we'd better go. We must get to Lavender before it's late."

Azure's eyes went wide.

"I'm going there too. Maybe I'll meet you guys there?"

Anabel nodded. "I'm sure you will. We have to pass through Lavender to get to Celadon. Where in Lavender are you headed?"

Azure's face fell. "The Pokémon Tower. It's the anniversary of my Pokémon's death, and I want to pay my respects."

Sorrow filled Anabel's eyes, and Holly remembered everything she'd lost.

"I am sorry for your loss. Would you like some company? We're heading in the same direction, after all.

Holly felt Kris stiffen, and she hoped Anabel would refuse. Holly remembered how the disabled Trainer had acted when her dead Pokémon were brought up.

How would she react upon visiting the Tower, where all their graves were?

Yet surprisingly, Azure nodded.

You'd do that for me? That's so nice of you…"

A smile lit his face, and Holly could see it was genuine.

"All right, it's a short flight away for me, so I will see you there. I'll make a stop at the Center here, first, though."

Azure suddenly paused. "You know, there's a tunnel over there that leads to Lavender."

He jerked his thumb in the direction of a cave. Holly stared at the entrance, dark and foreboding.

She couldn't help shivering.

Were they really going to go in there?

But Azure was speaking now. "It's a bit of a longer trip, and it can be a bit dangerous. However, I heard it's good training, and people can find strong Pokémon there. I don't need any training, and I already know the area, so I will just fly over it."

Anabel nodded.

"Then we will head to the cave and meet you. Thank you for pointing that out."

Holy sighed.

A pitch black cave was the _last_ place she wanted to go!

But she supposed that it was worth the training, and possibly another catch.

She turned to Kris, but was surprised to notice the disabled Trainer was shaking. Her face was pale, and she did not move even when Anabel switched Holly's tether from the disabled Trainer to herself.

Why would Kris be afraid of some stupid cave? She'd probably been through hundreds of them.

Holly quickly asked.

"Kris, what's wrong?"

Kris didn't answer, instead focusing on sky.

Holly wondered what was up there, but soon got her answer.

There was suddenly a deafening flapping of wings, and a screech that pierced the air. Holly covered her ears, but could still see lightning flashing in the otherwise calm blue sky.

It seemed like the noise would last forever, but eventually, it ended.

Holly unplugged her ears.

"What…"

Kris answered, although the disabled Trainer's face had gone even whiter than before.

"Zapdos… It's here… It's watching…"

Holly's eyes widened.

Was it waiting for her?

Was it angry?

Yet Kris was now cringing, and the disabled Trainer had clenched her fist.

An ominous tone filled her voice.

"Now I'm certain I took the wrong path. That power… It will never be mine now…"

Holly blinked.

Was Kris talking about not catching Zapdos? Holly could just ask her to go catch it, and knowing Kris's strength, it would be easy.

So Holly rapidly responded.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about not being able to catch it?"

Kris rapidly shook her head.

"No, it's nothing."

Holly blinked.

How could it be nothing when Kris was so distressed?

But before she could ask more questions, Anabel motioned to them. Holly had no choice but to follow as the group walked in front of the entrance of cave.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Here is another chapter! But first, the prompt._

_Route 10 is south of Route 9, and is on the way to Lavender. It also is home to the Power Plant, where Zapdos lives. It also rules the route, which is why no Pokémon appear when the Blair traverses it. Azure is the son of Blue, and he challenges the player here. In the next prompt, it explained that Azure is heading to Pokémon Tower to pay respects to Pokémon of his who died. The player decides to accompany him._

**Now for the rest of the chapter…**

**Azure himself has no set appearance in the RP, but when I thought of Blue's son, I thought of a younger version of Blue (with a bit of his tendencies for one when Blue himself was younger). It's also worth noting that Azure has no set Pokémon at this time, but I figured it would make sense for him to use Arcanine, because this is repeatedly shown to be one of Blue's main Pokémon. It's also worth noting that the player is not supposed to know that Azure is the Viridian Gym Leader yet. However, when obtaining information for Kris's side of the story, I found out that he was, having inherited the position from Blue. So I threw that in the here.**

**-It would also make sense for him not to challenge Holly, because Holly is nowhere the level power he is. Kris has already been shown in battle, and will get more battle appearances in other books. Therefore, Anabel was the best choice because up to this point, she had not been seen battling yet despite being very strong.**

**-Anabel using Entei is from the games. She uses it in Emerald and Sun and Moon. In the latter, Stone Edge is one of the moves it can use. The talk about a woman riding an Entei is a reference to a canon character. However, said canon character will be explained in detail a bit later.**

**-Gym Leaders having other jobs is seen in all media. It's mostly seen in the mangas and the anime. One of the biggest examples in the former is Sabrina being a shrine maiden and city protector, while one of the biggest examples in the latter is Brock being a Pokémon breeder, a homemaker, and eventually deciding to become a doctor. There are also other examples though. One is Roxanne being a teacher, with one of Ash's traveling companions attending her classes.**

**-However, the games also mention other jobs in optional events and conversations. Pokémon Black and White are a bit more direct about this, with several Gym Leaders working other jobs outside their gyms throughout the story. For example, Lenora runs a museum and library with her husband, Burgh is a famous artist, Elesa works in the fashion industry, Skyla is a pilot, and Clay runs a mining business. The Alola games are even more direct about this, because that region's equivalent of Gym Leaders are expected to hand over their position to someone else when they turn 20 years old. Several of them have jobs lined up or are trying to find them. The biggest example is Mallow, who states that she plans to eventually take over the family restaurant, and is already helping out there.**

**-Erika's Gym Trainers running a perfume shop comes from the anime. In the anime, Erika herself manages the shop and her Gym Trainers help out. Strangely, Erika has never seen managing the shop until Ash causes a disturbance and she decides to stop it. Furthermore, being a manager probably wouldn't leave for a lot of time for Gym duties, yet somehow she's seen switching effortlessly between the two. Finally, it's the Gym Trainers that give Ash the punishment for causing the disturbance, rather than Erika herself. So I decided it would make more sense for Erika's Gym Trainers to run the shop, or it to be a property of the Gym. What Erika actually does for a living will be shown later (although there is a hint in Holly's description this chapter).**

**-Erika being close to Sabrina comes from common interpretations of the games. In the games, their cities are right next to each other. So the common interpretation is that they are close friends. I figured it would make sense to use that interpretation here.**

**-Blue traveling a lot comes from the games as well. In the games, he helps out with his grandfather Professor Oak's research. However, that takes him far away, and he is away from his Gym a lot. As a result, it causes problems for people who want to challenge him. It's unknown if there's a policy in place for that, but in the Pokémon Special manga, there is a leader for the Gym Leaders. One of the tasks of that leader is to find those who have been away from their gym for too long and redirect them back. Amusingly, the leader of the Kanto ones is Erika.**

**-Kris's description of the power plant comes from the changes between the Kanto and Johto games. In the Kanto games, the power plant is a bit of a maze, with many items and Pokémon within. At the end of the plant, Zapdos is waiting to challenge the player. In the Johto games, it's just a room with the generators and a few people. There are no items or Pokémon here, although there is a patch of grass where one can find wild ones outside of the plant. Zapdos is also nowhere to be found. In the remakes, it appears outside the power plant, but only if the player has collected all the badges in the game. I chose to combine the two interpretations for this story.**

**It's also worth noting that in the games, the power plant has its name capitalized. However, I'm assuming there are other ones, and Route 10's particular one is never named. So I left it lowercase.**


	46. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! This chapter deals with a new area, Rock Tunnel, but said area doesn't have a prompt.
> 
> As always, see the author's notes for details and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.

45: Collapse

The group was about to head into the cave, but Kris stopped dead.

Concern filled Anabel's eyes as she stated. "Kris, are you all right?"

The disabled trainer shook her head.

"I don't want to go into the Rock Tunnel. Can we just fly around?"

There was no mistaking the surprise in Anabel's voice.

"Kris, Azure mentioned Rock Tunnel was good for training. You _do_ want Holly to get stronger, don't you?"

Holly couldn't resist shouting.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Kris shook her head. "I'm not. I'm afraid of falling rocks."

Holly responds. "Falling rocks? There won't be any falling rocks here! You will be fine!"

Anabel replied. "I understand your concern, Kris, but Trainers traverse this cave all the time. We should be safe."

Kris did not seem convinced, but the disabled Trainer clearly knew there was almost no other option.

Holly caught her muttering a name.

"Velvet…"

Holly didn't have time to ask what the name meant as the disabled Trainer trudged into the cave.

Holly and Anabel quickly followed.

As soon as Holly got into the cave, she couldn't help gasping.

But it wasn't like anyone would take notice.

For the entire place was pitch black.

Holly constantly strained to see anything, but no matter how far she looked, there was nothing but inky darkness. For once, she was glad that Anabel had her tethered, as the woman guided her. She couldn't see Kris, but she assumed from the close footsteps that the disabled Trainer wasn't far behind.

Holly shuddered.

What if something horrible took place in this cave? She was beginning to regret going… With all this darkness, there'd be no way to guard against attacks, and something could just jump out at them…

Holly wondered how this was training, unless one wanted to see in the darkness.

She was so lost in her fearful thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going. Holly let out a yelp as she tripped. The ground hurtled towards her, and Holly could hear Anabel yelling. The woman tugged on the tether to try and keep Holly standing, but it was no use.

Holly continued lurching forward, and she thrust out her hand. She felt it slam against rock and tried to regain her balance. Though she was able to stand up, she scrambled. She gripped the nearest rock she could find.

However, Holly let out a gasp as the rock wobbled loose. Dust and other small pebbles emptied into her hands. She staggered backward, the tether finally allowing her some balance.

For a few moments, there was an eerie silence.

And then, it was all broken.

Holly still couldn't see anything, but she heard the sound of something crumbling. However, it was much louder than any sound she'd ever heard, and it seemed to be right near them.

Holly had never heard anything like this, but she heard Kris screaming and running away.

And that's when Holly finally registered what this was.

The very thing Kris was afraid of.

And it was coming for her too.

Holly heard the sound of her own screams as the crumbling only grew louder. She was vaguely aware of something above her as she fought to stay out of the way. Holly coughed as dust threatened to enter her mouth, and pebbles slammed into her body.

Was she going to die here? Would her journey come to an abrupt end?

And what of her mother? What would she do when she found out she was dead?

Holly felt a sharp tug on the tether, and Anabel's voice pierced through the chaos.

"Holly, step back!"

Holly felt frozen to the spot, and she could only manage another scream.

The jerk on the tether grew stronger, and Holly tumbled backward. She slammed onto the ground, but didn't register the pain. Instead, she felt herself being dragged across the ground. Holly could hear the sound of the rocks getting quieter and quieter, before it subsided completely.

And then it hit her.

The pain.

It washed over her like a wave, flooding her everywhere. Holly wanted desperately to stand and make the pain go away, but she found out she couldn't.

She saw a flash of red. And it was oozing.

The blood… And the pain… It was all too much…

Holly felt her vison swimming, and she couldn't stop the hot tears pouring down her face. Her sobs filled the area, and she wondered if they would cause more rocks to fall. Holly couldn't stop her nose from running. As her sinuses burned, Holly felt as though her injuries throbbed even more.

Yet movement beside her alerted Holly that she was not alone.

Someone gently placed a handkerchief into her hands, and Holly wiped her eyes.

She still couldn't see anything, and found herself too choked up to speak.

The other person seemed to understand, though and Holly heard the sound of a Poké Ball being thrown into the air.

Holly was alerted to the sound of Anabel's voice as the woman issued a command.

"Alakazam, Flash!"

Holly shielded her eyes as a blinding white light filled the area.

When she finally allowed herself to look, she realized she could see all of the cave. It looked similar to Mt. Moon, with its brown and large rocks everywhere. Yet Holly knew this wasn't Mt. Moon, instead feeling dwarfed by this place's towering rock walls and high ceilings. Holly couldn't see Zubat on these ceilings, but she knew they probably were somewhere else.

Yet, what she _could_ see was another light.

Holly glanced around, noticing Anabel's Alakazam. It held its spoons tightly, and they radiated with the psychic power that lit up the cave.

Holly blinked.

She had forgotten Anabel had had that Pokémon. Perhaps the woman picked it up at the Center, after it was done doing work in Vermillion.

Holly then noticed Anabel looking straight at her, concern written on her face.

She tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. Instead, more tears threatened to spill over, and the pain throbbed worse than ever.

Anabel put a hand to her lips, quieting her.

"It's okay, Holly. You're safe now."

Holly shook her head.

How could she be okay after everything that happened?

And she wasn't safe! She was hurting!

But Anabel simply stated. "Look in front of you."

Holly did as she was told, and her eyes widened in shock.

In front of her where the deadly stones from before, but none of them even threatened to fall. Instead, they lay on the ground in a heap, dust and pebbles alongside them. Holly could've just picked one up off the ground, but didn't dare.

Instead, Holly blinked.

She was here, alive…

And she could see the rockfall from before.

It was beside her, and so was Anabel.

So that would mean…

Holly was aware of her voice shaking as she pieced together what happened.

"Anabel, you saved me…"

The woman only nodded gravely, but Holly could still see that her face betrayed concern.

Holly wanted to speak more, but she let out a gasp. Pain shot through her entire body, reminding her that she had not walked away completely unscathed. She noticed a few drops of something red on the ground, and resisted the urge to cry again as she realized one of her wounds was bleeding.

She managed to sputter. "Anabel, the pain…"

Annabel simply nodded. "I know."

Holly wondered how literal that was, with a woman's ability to sense pain. Regardless, Holly could see Anabel opening what appeared to be a first aid kit. Anabel rapidly cleaned the wounds and Holly felt relief flowing through her as the blood from one of them stopped trickling. However, she quickly gasped again as Anabel put something that stung on her wound.

The woman quickly looked up to explain. "It's for helping ward off infections. With all that dirt and rock, I don't want to take any chances."

Holly nodded. Despite the stinging, Anabel at least had good reason.

And before long, Holly felt her injuries being bandaged up, relief flooded through her again as she realized she no longer had look at them.

But that relief soon turned to tears threatening to spill as Holly faced Anabel.

Her voice shook again, and she could feel herself getting choked up. "I'm sorry… I'll never complain about the tether again… If you hadn't been there, I'd…" Holly shuddered as tears began to overwhelm her again.

Anabel gestured, and Holly wiped her face with the handkerchief again.

The woman cut her off, stating warmly.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Anabel let out a sigh.

"And really, _I'm_ the one that should be sorry."

Holly cocked her head.

"What for?"

Annabel shook her head and she explained.

"For not lighting the cave up. Skilled Trainers sometimes will navigate caves without lighting them up. They don't have to bring an extra Pokémon that way. And since there was plenty of skill in our group, I didn't think we would have an issue… Trainers being injured from rockfalls isn't commonly reported, so I'd honestly forgotten about it until Kris mentioned it."

Holly's eyes widened.

Kris! Where was she?

The disabled Trainer had not appeared at all during the rockfall, or even after it!

And she hadn't lit up the place at all…

Did that mean…

She was wandering lost?

Had she found a way to escape after all?

Holly yelled so loud she thought her voice echoed in the cave. "Kris! Where is she? I don't see her, and I didn't see her before…"

Anabel shook her head.

"I don't know, Holly. She fled in terror as soon as the rockfall started, and her Pokémon followed her. Given the fact that we haven't heard anything at the Center, I can only assume she's still in the cave somewhere…"

Anabel's voice trailed off, and Holly could easily detect a note of dread.

Before she could reply, Holly was surprised to hear Anabel let out a dark laugh. Holly thought the laugh almost sounded mocking, and wondered how far Anabel's guilt extended.

"I guess Kris's fear was justified."

Holly finally found herself able to speak normally.

"Your Kris… Did she have a fear of rockfalls too?"

Anabel shook her head.

"I don't know. If she did, she never mentioned it to me."

Holly felt herself shudder again.

So Kris had run off alone... In a place she was afraid of… And she couldn't even see anything there…

And she hadn't contacted to tell them she was safe…

So, was Kris hurt?

Or dead?

Holly quickly yelled. "We have to find her! Who knows what happened to her?"

Anabel nodded. "We should be able to, provided we go deeper."

Holly tried not to let her fear show. The last thing she wanted to do was to go further into a cave that nearly killed her.

But if it was to find Kris and ensure she was safe, than it was worth it.

Holly nodded resolutely, getting to her feet.

"All right. Let's go."

Holly thought that finding Kris would being easy task. After all, the disabled Trainer would eventually realize she was safe and make her way back.

Yet, all the two of them found were rocks and more rocks. Holly was aware of a dull ache in her feet, and wondered how long she could keep going. She and Anabel called Kris's name, but all that answered were the echoes of their own voices. Holly tried to remain hopeful, yet she could feel the hope leaving her with every step. Her body drooped, and she wondered how long it would be before she crashed to the floor.

Yet just when Holly was about to ask Anabel if they could stop, Holly caught sight of a shadow in the distance.

She was about to speak, but found out she did not need to.

Anabel broke off into a run, and Holly quickly followed.

As they got closer, Holly breathed a sigh of relief.

The shadow was a person!

And she recognized it as the Alola Champion, Kahili.

Holly knew her relationship with the Alola Champion was not the best. But it could be their only chance for information.

As they ran up, Anabel started speaking.

"Kahili, have you seen-"

Kahili cut her off, stating. "You are looking for your friend, right? She's over there."

Kahili gestured to her left, and Holly could see the light of a fire burning. Holly's eyes followed the light of the fire, and she noticed a woman standing near it.

Holly could see that there was calmness and experience in the woman's light blue eyes. However, she also seemed concerned, and gave her full attention to the newcomers. Her blonde hair was rather short, although Holly could see covered all of her neck. She wore turquoise clothing, but also a white cape. It almost reminded Holly of a lab coat, and she wondered if this person was some sort of scientist. The other person wore earrings in the shape of black diamonds, and Holly wondered if the gems were real.

But more than that, she wondered why this person brought a feeling of familiarity.

Desperately, Holly searched, hoping faded memories would give her some answer.

But there was nothing, only confusion.

At least until she looked at the beast next is a woman.

It was an Entei, just like Anabel's. However, while the two were the same species, they could not have looked more different. Anabel's Entei had flaunted its power, yet this one didn't let out a single roar. And instead of having an intimidating glare, this Pokémon held almost an almost fatherly gaze. Holly wondered if this Entei had children of its own, before remembering that most legendary Pokémon couldn't have children. Perhaps it had adopted one, because it certainly looked like it could. Rather than destroying opponents with a single movement, this Entei was lying beside the woman protectively.

And it was curled around something else.

Holly's search for the woman's name was completely forgotten as she noticed just _what else_ the Entei was protecting.

Her face went white, and she let out an earsplitting scream.

For there, motionless and bleeding, lay Kris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> -So this is Rock Tunnel, one of the most annoying areas in the games. It also can be one of the most dangerous, at least in Kanto. The reason for this is that the player literally can't see anything without the move Flash, and there are a lot of Pokémon and Trainers. To make matters worse, in the Kanto games, Flash can only be gotten through an out-of-the-way side quest, with no hints on how to complete said quest (including where to find it). All the enemies are around the player's level assuming they didn't train extra. That, in combination with the darkness, makes it very possible to for the player to get lost and injure their Pokémon. The player's also is far away from any place to stock up on items at this point, which means that healing is very limited (unless you're at the beginning and can run back to the Center). Therefore, it's not impossible for entire teams to be defeated in this place.
> 
> -The remakes are bit better about Rock Tunnel, however. For one, they give players a hint on where to find Flash. The player is also given a small field of vision if they choose not to use the move, although it is still required to light up the cave completely. Therefore, Rock Tunnel is not as dangerous in the remakes, but the other issues are still there. 
> 
> -In the Johto games, Flash is still only available via sidequest, but it's not as out of the way and there are many hints to it. On top of that, the player is much stronger and there are no Trainers. So Rock Tunnel isn't an issue. It is also optional, although certain Pokémon are exclusive to it. And like with the Kanto games, the area is pitch black in the originals, but there is a limited amount of light in the remakes.
> 
> -A lot of the issues with Pokémon and Trainers don't translate to the RP, because two out of the three members of the group are much stronger than the average Trainer at this point. So instead I made the main issues rockfalls (which are never seen any of the Pokémon games, hence Anabel not hearing about them) and darkness. 
> 
> -Anabel's comment about strong Trainers going through the cave without the use of Flash refers to a way the games can be played. If the player does extra training with their Pokémon, they can make it to a level where they don't have to worry about encounters because they won't take much damage. As a result, they can just wander around dark areas without lighting them up until they find the exit. Some players choose to do this instead, since Flash has little use inside of battle, and the areas where it is used outside of it are very sparse.
> 
> -Originally, Kahili was going to be alone in this scene, but changed that when I made the decision to add the other canon character seen here. Also worth noting originally I was going to have Holly get injured in a rockfall but have her receive only minor injuries. However, after looking up how much damage rockfalls could do, I chose not to do that because I knew that would be unlikely. So instead she avoided the rocks, but got injured by falling. Kris, however was planned to be injured from the start, but she wasn't supposed to be injured as badly. Reasons for why that was changed will be explained next chapter.


	47. The Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! This chapter is the continuation of the last area, so still no prompt. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. Also, all prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan.
> 
> The authors note for this chapter are longer, so they are in the work itself.

46\. The Newcomer

Holly thought she would scream until her voice went hoarse. Surprisingly, no one stopped her.

She ignored the pain of her own injuries, and she could barely register her tether disappearing as she raced over to Kris.

What she saw almost made her vomit. The disabled Trainer's eyes were closed, her face fixed in an expression of pain. Holly wondered if she was dead, but noticed no one was crying. Holly realized Kris had been placed on a white blanket of some sort, but it seemed to bring her little comfort. Holly wondered if the other woman or Kahili had done that, or even _why._ After all, Kris couldn't feel what was happening. Holly spun around, looking for Kris's Pokémon. However, not a one was in sight. Even Tulip was eerily silent.

Perhaps she had recalled them all before her injury.

Or perhaps they had been injured too.

Maybe they were even _dead._

Holly shuddered.

If Kris died here, would Tulip die too?

She shook her head.

She couldn't think those morbid thoughts.

Yet now it was difficult not to.

Not with Kris's severe injuries.

Holly noticed that the disabled Trainer had bruises and scrapes almost everywhere. One particularly nasty wound oozed blood from her right leg. Her hands lay limply out to the side, and Holly could see more of those horrible wounds on her arms. Holly realized there were more scrapes on Kris's fingers and palms of her hands, and wondered if she had tried to grab something.

But nothing was more gruesome than her left leg.

The leg was twisted at a horrific angle, and Holly could see something jutting out. She shuddered as she wondered if it was bone. Holly didn't know what broken ones looked like, but she figured this was it. Holly could see huge bruises that dwarfed the other ones Kris had. But by far the most disturbing thing was the blood that pooled below her leg. It quickly stained the blanket red and flowed like a crimson river. Whether that was because of Kris's left leg or some other injury, Holly didn't know.

But she _did_ know a question she wanted to ask.

Holly clenched her fist and held back tears as she looked at the unknown woman.

"What did you do to her?"

Before the stranger could answer, Kahili responded.

"You should be thanking this woman. She rescued Kris."

Holly's eyes widened in shock as the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Molly. Molly Hale."

Holly's eyes widened further.

She knew a Molly, and it wasn't just because they had similar names! Almost every Pokémon trainer knew Molly Hale, because she was one of the strongest psychics ever! She was said to have trained under Sabrina, but eventually surpassed her teacher. Some people claimed Molly Hale could also do magic, but considering how few people actually knew magic, Holly wondered if it was true.

Holly couldn't focus on Molly Hale now, though.

Instead, she let the tears flow as she skidded into a kneeling position. Her injuries throbbed, but she imagined they couldn't be as bad as what Kris must have felt.

Holly yelled at the top of her lungs. "Kris, Kris wake up! You can't be dead! You just _can't be!_ "

Yet Kris didn't stir, not even at the mention of her name.

The tears continued to fall.

This _couldn't be_ happening!

Holly was suddenly aware of a hand on her shoulders. Rapidly, she dried her tears to face the other person.

Molly Hale was now looking at Holly with sympathy in her eyes.

"Kris's still alive, but she has lost consciousness."

Holly managed to choke out. "If you didn't do this, then…"

She was quickly aware of the sharp voice of Kahili.

" _That_ _idiot_ ran around in the dark like a headless chicken! Kris wasn't careful, didn't look where she was going and smashed straight into a rock wall. The impact caused the rocks to fall. Her psychic fox tried to save her, and managed to get her further away. Thanks to that, she wasn't killed. The Pokémon wasn't quite fast enough though, and one of the rocks crushed Kris's left leg."

Kahili gestured to a boulder beside Molly's Entei. Holly felt nausea and bile rising in her body as she could make out blood stains on the rock.

Kahili shook her head.

"Kris's unconscious from pain and shock. Who knows when she'll wake up."

Holly could not help a twinge of rage after glancing at Kahili! How dare the Champion act so unconcerned and inconsiderate about this! And she had the nerve to call Kris an idiot!

Holly yelled. "But Kris wasn't an idiot! She was just scared!"

Kahili snarled back, eyes blazing. "Well, then she needs to learn to control her fear! As an experienced Trainer, she should know better than to do what she did! Besides, that fear almost killed her, and it could've hurt many others!"

Holly glanced toward Molly Hale. The other woman looked like she wanted to say something, but did not speak. Her Entei didn't even move. Holly wondered how much Molly knew about Kris.

But she knew she couldn't get answers now. So instead, Holly focused on what Kahili was saying.

She had mentioned others…

_Others…_

Like Kris's Pokémon…

Holly blurted out. "Kris's Pokémon… Where are they?"

Molly Hale suddenly answered. "The Pokémon were heartbroken, and we didn't want them to get injured. So they're back in their Balls. I'm not sure when would be the proper time to let them out though…"

Holly still noticed the stranger seemed to left have words unsaid, and thought about asking her about them.

She suspected that would be a bad idea, though.

But she could at least get her to talk.

So instead, Holly rapidly responded. "What are you and Entei doing here anyway?"

Molly's voice took on a grave tone. "I was actually looking for Kris specifically. I've been to tell her something important for a long time."

She suddenly shook her head.

"But it may be too late now."

Holly cocked her head.

What did Molly mean?

Would she keep talking?

Yet the psychic continued.

"Spencer, my Entei… I was using his fire to light my way... That was how I could see Kris, although she was already injured when I found her… Kahili found her shortly before that, but without psychic powers, she couldn't do anything. Kris's Pokémon were too shocked to help, so Kahili had already recalled them."

Kahili nodded. "And Molly used her psychic powers to lift the boulder off of Kris. If you're wondering, the reason I saw the injury happen because Pokémon know the move for lighting up darker areas. It was easy to find Kris, but convincing her to stop what she was doing was impossible."

Holly ignored Kahili's still sharpened tone, her mind focused on a single track.

She felt herself become resolute as she stated. "There is no time to lose! We have to get Kris to the Pokémon Center!"

Noticing Molly and Kahili's confused stares, Holly elaborated. "I was poisoned, and the Pokémon Center made me better. So I'm sure they'll make Kris better, too!"

Holly felt another hand on her shoulder, and was aware of Anabel standing beside her. However, the woman sadly shook her head.

"Kris's injuries are a lot more complex than a Pokémon poisoning, Holly. Especially concerning her left leg. Kris is already unable to walk without assistance, so she will probably end up bound to a wheelchair, needing someone to help her constantly while she heals. On top of that, healing could take weeks or even months. And we don't know if Kris will ever be able to use that leg after this…

Holly shook her head, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

This couldn't be happening!

The powerful, independent, Kris _couldn't_ be confined to a wheelchair! And she _couldn't_ be reduced to relying on others for everything, while she herself was completely helpless!

And if her leg was _that_ badly injured, couldn't they just get her a new one?

Holly glanced at the others, howling. "Then just get her one of those metal legs! She'll be fine with that!"

Anabel sadly shook her head. "Kris already has a lot of problems walking, and she can't walk the same way as a normal person no matter what she does. A metal leg might give her even more trouble walking. And I don't know of someone who already can't walk normally can even _use_ one."

Holly felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Her sinuses were stuffed, and she was sure her nose was running.

But she didn't try to stop herself.

What would she do without Kris? The Trainer had helped her through so much, and was continuing to do so… Even though they originally hadn't had the best first meeting…

There was that wrong choice Kris had said she'd made, and she had been so eager to correct the decision by making Holly as strong as she could…

How could Kris do that if she were injured and helpless? Could Holly even get stronger without her?

And the Trainers ahead were only growing fiercer… Without Kris to guide her, how would Holly beat them?

There were more and more challenges to face every day… With Kris's knowledge, Holly could surmount them easily.

But if Kris wasn't here, how could she overcome these challenges that lay ahead?

How would she even get to the League?

Holly somehow managed to speak through her tears. "After all that we've gone through together, it can't end like this!"

Kahili snarled. "It should have ended like this long ago! Kris should have known that training was too dangerous for someone like her. Especially since so many others that were disabled have died…"

Holly's eyes blazed. She'd had enough!

She took a deep breath, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Shut up!'

Fire burning in her eyes, Holly surveyed the crowd.

Anabel had backed away, her mouth open in a gasp. Kahil's gaze was even sharper, and Holly wondered if the Alola Champion would slap her. Concern had left Molly's face, replaced by surprise and shock. Holly was reminded that even though she had met the psychic, they didn't know each other personally. So perhaps Molly didn't know anything about how Holly normally did things.

But she was about to find out.

Holly faced Molly Hale, giving one cold command.

"Heal Kris now."

Molly stepped back, surprise still evident in her eyes. The Entei, Spencer, growled.

Holly could hear Anabel stating. "Holly, she can't…"

But Holly cut Anabel off, glaring. "You're the most powerful psychic in the world. If not _one_ of the most powerful. You should be able to do _something._ "

Holly was aware of Kahili's shrill voice. "Molly, you don't have to listen to her!"

However, the Alola Champion was ignored as Molly shut her eyes. Her Entei started to move, but Molly silenced him with a shake of her head.

The psychic took a deep breath, stating. "Yes, I can do something, but it's a last-ditch effort… I don't even know if it will work."

Holly harshly replied. "Well, it has to work! Without Kris, our journey ends here!"

Molly opened her eyes, and her body radiated with psychic power. She gazed at everyone, before issuing a command.

"Stand back. I'm going to need space."

Holly and the others backed up as Molly stepped closer to Kris. All of a sudden, the entire area glowed with an intense bright light. Holly shielded her eyes, cringing, but it seemed as though the light overpowered everything.

Holly opened her eyes, but the cave was gone.

Instead, Kris was floating in front of her, suspended by psychic power. Molly was behind her, surrounded by the same psychic power and levitating above the ground.

But even stranger was what they were levitating over.

Holly glanced around wildly. There were no rocks and caves here.

Instead, the entire place was surrounded by blue shimmering crystal. Holly could see purple crystal too, glittering as brilliantly as the rest. Holly noticed pink crystal, looking almost like a flower, rainbow colors shining off of it. There were other flowers too, of all different colors, nothing like Holly had ever seen. She could detect the sound of running water, but she wasn't sure from where. But the biggest thing were two purple crystals that stretched proudly into the sky. Holly shuddered, thinking that they would reach the heavens themselves.

She blinked.

Obviously, Molly had transported them all somewhere. But hadn't moved... And what was this place?

Certainly nothing Holly had ever seen or heard of.

Holly opened her mouth to say "What…"

However, she was quickly interrupted by many sounds. Holly didn't know where they were coming from, but she knew she could most certainly hear them.

And what she heard made her face go pale.

Holly realized the sounds were the cries of several tiny creatures, but she couldn't be sure how many there were.

But the cries still sounded familiar.

It was as if the creatures were laughing, or even singing.

Holly felt her face go even paler.

The cries… They sounded just like Tulip's…

But Tulip wasn't here…

So who was this?

Were the Pokémon here… related to Tulip somehow?

Were they in... An Ultra Beast's world?

But before Holly could ponder further, she was drawn to the sound of Molly speaking. The psychic had now opened her eyes, and they were radiating with the same power that held Kris.

"You know why I'm here… Please… Listen to my wish… I wish for the girl in front of me to be permanently and completely healed. I know it is difficult, but it is within your power."

Holly blinked.

Who was Molly speaking to? It wasn't like there was anyone else here…

But then the laughing and the singing of the creatures grew louder. Holly wondered if they were acknowledging Molly's request.

The psychic nodded, power still radiating from her body.

"Very well. Let us begin."

The psychic power radiated even more fiercely, and Holly shuddered as she wondered what Molly would do. The cries of the creatures were deafening, and suddenly the place was surrounded in a different type of light.

Holly noticed that most of the light was blue, but it was a darker shade than the crystal. She could also see purples and deep yellows. All the colors collaborated together to form a swirling vortex, and Holly could've spent time admiring the beauty.

If she wasn't terrified by what she saw _in_ the vortex.

Kris floated in the middle, and Holly had no idea how she got transferred there. The disabled Trainer still had her wounds, and did not wake up despite all the commotion.

Holly wanted to shout Kris's name, but found she had no voice.

All she could do was watch as the light grew brighter.

However, Holly was soon drawn to a different type of light. She looked and realized it was coming from Molly.

Her light was as bright as ever, but Holly could see the strain evident in the psychic's eyes.

Holly cocked her head.

Why would someone do something like this if they were going to hurt themselves?

All of a sudden, Kris glowed, and Holly turned back around.

What she saw made her gasp.

Kris's bruises and scrapes slowly disappeared, skin pristine as though it had never been damaged. Kris had had dirt and pebbles on her body, but now Holly couldn't see a speck. Blood stopped dripping at last as the wounds on her legs closed up. Her arms, so limp before, now moved easily as they were put at her sides.

But the most incredible thing involved Kris's crushed left leg. The larger bruises melted away, as all the others had. But then Kris's leg was surrounded by even stronger psychic power. Holly couldn't resist a gasp as the bone jutting out was put back into place as though nothing had happened. Holly saw an extra glow at the center, and figured whoever was doing this had healed the break. Kris's leg twisted around, moving as easily as though it had never been hurt. Before long, it was at its proper position and angle.

Kris glowed again, and Holly noticed that her grimace was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a serene expression, and almost looked like Kris was in a deep sleep.

With that, Kris was gently lowered down on the ground and Molly nodded again. Holly noticed the psychic power still radiated, but not as strong.

Molly spoke one phrase. "Thank you."

At the psychic's words, the crystal place disappeared and Holly found herself in the cave again.

Kris still lay on the blankets, but there was no blood. Instead, she had her peaceful expression, with no hint of the devastating injuries she had suffered before.

Holly turned to Molly Hale, noticing the psychic's face was red and there were still strain in her eyes.

However, Holly couldn't stop her own eyes going wide as she asked.

"What did you do?"

Molly rapidly responded. "She couldn't be completely healed, not in this world. So I used my power and others' to take her to a different world."

Holly's eyes went even wider, and she could not help blurting out.

"A different world? Like the worlds of the Ultra Beasts?"

Holly could hear Anabel's sharp tone as she yelled. "Holly!"

But Molly shook her head. "It's all right. I'm a scientist. I know what you're talking about, but it's not quite like that. The place it took Kris to was not just an alternate dimension, but an entire other reality. I guess the closest thing you could compare it to is a dream world."

Holly's eyes continued to go wide.

She had heard of dream worlds, but nothing like this! Apparently some scientists in the far-off region were studying them, and Trainers could do bizarre things in these worlds. However, only a select few could enter, and they were very difficult to get to. Holly didn't even know if _anyone_ could get them to anymore.

And still, nothing even came close to describing what she had just seen!

Yet Holly's fascination faded as she was directed back to Molly Hale. The psychic let out a deep breath, and she suddenly looked very tired. Molly's entire body dropped, and Holly wondered if her Pokemon Spencer would have to support her. Thankfully, the Entei didn't move.

Before Holly could ask what was happening, Molly stated. "Please, don't make me do that again. That power can be dangerous, and if used incorrectly, who knows what will happen?"

Holly cocked her head. What was Molly referring to?

Before she could ask, Anabel ran up. "Thank you so much for healing Kris, although I don't know when she'll wake up…"

Molly smiled as she replied. "That's alright. If you're not headed far, I can simply follow you until she does."

Anabel responded. "We are heading to Lavender. We're supposed to meet someone there, but given that we got delayed, I don't know that he is still waiting."

Molly nodded. "Then allow me to accompany you, at least to the town. I have Pokémon to mourn there, and it's been a while since I stopped by."

Holly was drawn to the voice of Kahili as the woman replied. "I might as well accompany you too. After all, I'm the one that can light up the cave."

Anabel nodded. "That would be most helpful."

Molly replied. "Very well. Spencer, if you please…"

With that, the giant Entei finally moved, standing at his full height. He still wore his gentle visage, and Holly wondered if anything could make him angry.

Molly glowed with psychic power again as Kris was wrapped up in the blanket and slowly lowered onto Spencer's back. The psychic then mounted her Pokémon, power still glowing as she held Kris in place.

Holly felt her tether returning. She winced.

With everything that happened, she had almost forgotten she had it.

At least Kris was safe now, and so was she.

But Holly didn't have time to ponder the tether as Molly gave a signal.

With that, the group started off again, in search of an exit to the cave.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So I may as well start by addressing the biggest part of the chapter; Molly Hale. Molly Hale is actually a canon character, but she acts a bit differently than her canon incarnation. I will go into the canon incarnation first before addressing the changes.**

**-Molly Hale appears as the main (if unknowing) antagonist of the movie Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unown (Lord of the Crystal Tower in the Japanese version). In the movie, she starts out as a five-year-old girl in a town called Greenfield. Her father is a Pokémon professor called Spencer Hale, and her mother is alive, but unnamed. Unfortunately, Spencer's work keeps him away from Molly a lot, and her mother has long since been gone. Molly spends a lot of time missing her parents, but one day her father reads her a book about legendary Pokémon. She immediately identifies with Entei, believing him to be like her father. Her father plays a game where he is Entei, before leaving her to continue his work.**

**-Molly finds tiles of the Pokemon Unown, and becomes upset. This causes a large amount of Unown to appear, and they pull Spencer Hale into their mysterious dimension. It is revealed that large numbers of Unown have the ability to grant wishes and distort reality. Molly is unaware of this, as the Unown start granting her wishes (sometimes via dreams). Molly's first wish is that Entei appears than that it is her father. This wish is granted, and Entei accompanies Molly throughout the movie. She also creates a giant crystal fortress, building its keep anyone from entering. Molly decide she wants a mother too, and so she has Entei brainwash Ash's mother (although, it's unknown if Molly was aware of what was actually going on, or if she simply saw Ash had a mother, and wanted that same relationship).**

**-This causes Ash and his friends to get involved, and Molly decides to confront them. After they make their way into the crystal fortress, Molly wishes to battle them as a Pokémon Trainer. She then appears in two different guises, once as a teenager and another as a 10 year old. Molly uses these guises to easily defeat Brock and Misty with Pokémon she creates.**

**-Eventually, Ash reaches the area where the real Molly and his mother are waiting. Ash's mother has left her trance, and she and Ash explain to Molly what is really going on. However, Molly refuses to accept this, and the Unown start to lose control of their power after granting so many wishes. She then challenges Ash to a battle using Entei, where she easily defeats many of his Pokémon. Molly finally realizes how much damage her wishes have done when Entei nearly kills Ash's Charizard.**

**-Molly tries to ask the Unown to return things to normal, but by then they have lost control of their power. Entei and some of the other Pokémon battle the Unown and defeat them. However, since the Unown are responsible for Entei's existence, defeating them means it disappears too. Molly tearfully wishes Entei goodbye, and both her parents return. In the credits, she is shown to own a Tediursa, and it's implied to be her first real Pokémon.**

**Obviously, a lot of things have changed here.**

**-In this version, Molly is much older. Her appearance is based on her teenager look, although she is older still. She has still met Entei when she was five, but the meeting was benevolent and the Pokémon is real. It is named Spencer after her father, and a reference to the fact that she saw it as her father in her original material.**

**-Molly Hale was not famous in her original material, even though her father was. She was also neither a natural psychic nor a natural magic user. This idea comes from the fact that when she uses the abilities of the Unown, it resembles both psychic and traditional magic power. This also makes sense because Unown is a psychic Pokémon. Molly being incredibly powerful also comes from this. This is because the Unowns' ability to respond to her desires to warp reality is more powerful than anything seen in any media before that, and (possibly) since. The fact that she can use that power from an age is also impressive, because no one in any media has been seen using a power that young. Although several Trainers have been implied to use supernatural powers young, the age when they began using them was never stated.**

**-Molly's ability to pull things into another reality in order to do tasks she can't do in the real world is also based off of her source material. The entire movie focuses on her uncontrolled ability to do this, but here, she can control it. In the movie, she is seen doing several tasks that cannot be done normally (e.g. breathing underwater without assistance, having powerful Pokémon instantly), but each time she does something, she puts strain on the Unown.**

**-In this universe, her power works much the same, but she can do more with it because some of the strain is transferred to herself. Molly also has the ability to bring some of her results back into the real world, something that she was unable to do in her source material. Molly referring to this other reality of the dreamworld comes from the fact that the world she created in the source material was effectively (and sometimes literally) created from her dreams.**

**-The crystal fortress Molly uses is the exact same one from the anime. It's meant to be creepy in its original source material, but I found it hauntingly beautiful instead. I also thought it was incredibly elaborate for someone of Molly's age. I decided to keep it here as her base of operations for when she has to put things into other realities, since she doesn't have one otherwise.**

**-Finally, in her source material, Molly was not connected to Sabrina at all. She's connected to her in this universe for several reasons. One of them is that the only psychic in Johto is Will, and he is never seen taking any students. In contrast, Sabrina actually turns her Gym into a psychic school, and is seen training several people in both games and anime (and even in some of the mangas). Molly is actually close to Sabrina distance wise, because her home is near Goldenrod. Goldenrod has a high-speed train that directly connects to Saffron. In the original Johto games, it was one of the easiest ways to travel between Johto and Kanto. So it's not unreasonable to think that Molly and her family would take the train to Kanto so that she could train with Sabrina. Not to mention that in this universe, Will eventually leaves for Kanto, so Molly wouldn't lose anything by going there.**

**-This chapter's title is a reference to the fact that Molly is both a newcomer in the story and in terms of the writing itself. I was originally going to make a reference to Molly as a story Holly had heard about, and have that be it. However, when I was researching Entei so Anabel could use it, I was reminded of Pokémon 3, and Entei's role in that. I was also reminded about how much I enjoyed the character Molly, and often wondered what she was like as she grew up. So, this character was born as an answer to that. She's also referred to with her last name a lot in order to differentiate her from Holly's similar name. Molly is now set to be a reoccurring character throughout Holly's story, but she has a much bigger role in Usurping.**

**-Kris's injuries been changed also has to do with Molly appearing here. In the original, Kris was simply found unconscious but mostly uninjured, Kahili would scold her and Holly a bit, and the group and move on. However, I realized that that was a bit unrealistic as I was doing research, and I thought this would be the perfect time to introduce Molly and her powers. Kris would need someone that would heal her rapidly in order for the RP to continue as it was, and Molly was the only person that could do that. Making Kris's injuries more severe also made the flaw and irrationality of her fear bit more noticeable, even if she is healed right away.**

**-Holly being unsure if Entei can have children or not comes from how the games in the end may treat legendary Pokémon. Originally, legendary Pokémon could not breed, which meant they could not have offspring. However, Pokémon media has flip-flopped on that since. The biggest example in the games is Manaphy. Manaphy can breed with a Ditto, creating a new Pokémon called Phoine. It's also worth noting that an event in Heartgold and Soulsilver has legendary Arceus produce an egg for the player. This egg hatches into one of the three main legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Solgaleo and Lunala also create a Cosmog in a certain event in the Alola region. Mew is mentioned as giving birth in the Pokémon lore, although whether or not that is literal is left unexplained. If Ultra Beasts are also considered legendary Pokémon (and the game flip-flops on that too), then they can reproduce in various ways.**

**-The anime isn't completely certain on this. There is a Latios that has a father and a sister, and different Celebi that come from different timelines to revive a fallen comrade. The biggest example here is actually Lugia. There's Lugia that have families and babies that look like miniature versions of themselves, even though no legendary Pokémon in the games has ever been seen in a situation like that.**

**-With all this confusion, I just chose to leave the concept ambiguous.**

**-Finally, Holly talking about dream worlds refers to a mechanic in the Unova games. This mechanic allowed players to send up Pokémon into a mysterious area called the Dream World and view their dreams, provided they had an account on the official Pokémon site. The Pokémon would level up, and bring back items that could be found nowhere else. The player could also bring back Pokémon that had different abilities than they normally would. However, players could only access the Dream World for an hour a day in real-time, and that service is now no longer available.**


	48. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! This one is a new area with a prompt, but I will do part of it a little bit later. The prompt was mentioned a few chapters ago, but it's meant to be used for this area, so it is repeated here. The chapter is also a little longer.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Pokémon and see the author's notes at the end for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Now onto the prompt!
> 
> The group heads to the Pokémon Tower to pay respects to Azure's Pokémon, but things are not as they seem…
> 
> Also, author's notes are long, so they are in the work itself.

47\. Wrath

Holly thought they would never reach the end of the cave. Eventually, there was a light, and she quickly ran towards it.

Although momentarily blinded, Holly could still see.

The light led to a small town which seemed to enjoy the color purple. Roofs and buildings were full of the color, but Holly didn't pay much attention.

She didn't really enjoy purple anyway.

Instead, she focused on a large tower that was to the upper right of the city. It cast a somber air, and Holly guessed this must be Pokémon Tower.

Holly shuddered.

She had never lost a Pokémon, and hoped she wouldn't have to come here except to mourn someone else's.

Holly looked at the other three, wondering how many Pokémon they had lost. Anabel must've lost a lot, and Molly mentioned losing one. She had no idea if Kahili had lost any, but being the Champion of another region, she didn't doubt it.

However, none of them betrayed sadness in their expressions as they continued walking forward.

Holly shuddered as she looked back at Kris.

The disabled Trainer had lost several Pokémon, and reacted badly whenever any of them were mentioned…

How would she react to being in Lavender now?

Holly hoped the disabled Trainer wouldn't wake up until they were out of the place, but knowing that she was healed, that probably wouldn't be the case.

Holly shook her head to clear it, and focused on the rest of the town.

There was not much here, and she felt almost sleepy. Holly saw a faded sign that said Name Rater, and wondered who would use a service like that when people could just name Pokémon whenever they wanted.

Then again, she heard that Name Raters had discovered an ability to recall all the names that a Pokémon had gone by. Even those in the wild, from other Trainers, and those that had more than one life. Sometimes, they even helped Trainers who couldn't choose names.

Perhaps _someone_ could use those services, but Holly knew she wouldn't.

So she looked into the upper left corner of the town. Holly could see a small building with many radios in front of it. It wasn't as grand as the ones in Celadon, but it stood out.

Holly blinked.

Why would anyone have a place with radios the same town that honored the dead? Holly had heard spirits enjoyed the music, and that people used it in rituals, but was that really true? She hadn't seen either thing happening, and her mother certainly didn't use it…

But Holly brought herself back to the present as the group walked into the Pokémon Center. Kahili went first, followed by Anabel and Holly. The back of the group consisted of Molly Hale and her Entei, Spencer. The latter was still carrying the unconscious Kris.

Kahili was already speaking to the nurse at the desk, occasionally making gestures to the others. The nurse nodded, and gestured to the beds.

Psychic power radiated from Molly again, as she gently lifted Kris off of Spencer's back. The psychic pulled back the covers of the bed. Rapidly, she laid down Kris and tucked her in tight. Holly thought it looked as though she was comforting a child, and was reminded of her mother. Perhaps Molly was a mother, but Holly thought better than to ask.

Instead, she thought of Celadon, and how she would have to face her mother to continue the League challenge.

Holly gritted her teeth.

How would that battle go, and what would her mother say?

She had gotten into a lot of trouble since, and she was no closer to finding out who were real parents were.

Would her mother be disappointed in her? Or would she simply encourage her to keep going, happy that her adopted daughter had gotten stronger?

Of course, there was the argument they had before Holly left, and the fact that she left without telling anyone… Her mother didn't seem to be too concerned about it, but by the time she found out, she couldn't really do anything… Not to mention she probably enjoyed the money…

Holly shuddered.

She hadn't told anyone the truth, and hadn't planned on it.

But if her mother brought it up, what would she do?

And then there was Kris… The disabled Trainer seemed to know something about Holly and Anabel, but was keeping a tight lip. Would she reveal her information soon, or would she constantly take the secrets with her?

Was it something Holly even _wanted_ to know?

Should she even _ask?_

But before Holly couldn't continue those thoughts, Kahili had finished with the receptionist, and had turned to face the group.

"It seems like you're stable here, so I will take my leave. I have to continue exploring the region, in order to find out what's happening in mine. And I don't have a Pokémon to mourn here, so I can't stay."

Anabel nodded.

"Understandable. And thank you for the help. Will we be seeing you again?"

Kahili simply faced them, her expression unreadable. Holly stepped back. Given her past with them, she wondered if the Alola Champion would _want_ to see the group again.

Kahili simply stated. "I don't know, since we are traveling for different reasons."

Anabel replied. "Then I suppose this is goodbye."

Molly nodded politely. "Farewell, and good luck."

Holly only waved, and Kahili's gaze became hard as she stared at her. Holly wondered what the Champion was thinking, but she didn't give any indication.

Instead, she simply responded. "Goodbye and thank you", before walking out the door.

In the distance, Holly could hear the flapping of wings, and figured Kahili was flying away on a bird Pokémon.

Holly could feel a bit of sadness, as she remembered she had wanted one for a long time.

But there just hasn't been any that were strong enough…

Maybe that would change…

For now, Holly faced Molly Hale, noticing the psychic had a questioning look in her eyes.

Holly was about to ask what was going on, but the psychic spoke anyway.

"It seems as though you were waiting for someone, but I don't see him here. Could he have moved on?"

Anabel shook her head.

"We did get delayed, but a lot of Trainers have trouble in Rock Tunnel. Since he knew the area, he probably understood that. I imagine he's just inside the Tower."

Molly nodded in understanding.

All of a sudden, Holly felt a burning pain and winced.

She clenched her fist. There were still her injuries, and she had forgotten!

Molly's eyes filled with concern as she asked. "Are you all right?"

Through cringing, Holly replied. "I'm fine. It's just, in the cave I got hurt…"

Anabel nodded gravely.

"And you forgot about your injuries. Good thing we are here."

With that, Anabel walked up, speaking to the receptionist.

Holly tuned it out, still focused on her pain. She was jerked back to reality as her tether was removed, and a Chansey walked up.

Holly walked into the back room, Anabel and Molly Hale watching intently.

Holly let out a sigh.

She still hated hospitals, but at least she wasn't restrained here.

And at least the healing didn't take a long time. There was just some bandages, some more disinfectant, and the burning pain subsided. Before Holly knew it, she was ready to rejoin the others.

As she walked back to Anabel and Molly Hale, Holly was alerted to the sound of groaning.

Holly's eyes went wide as she registered it was coming from the bed.

She tried to rush over to Kris, but Anabel put a hand on her shoulder.

Let her take everything in first. She's probably more than a little confused."

Reluctance shown in Holly's eyes, but she did as she was told. Who knew what Anabel would do otherwise?

The disabled Trainer had now sat up, glancing around wildly. Her eyes widened when she saw the rest of the group, but she didn't seem to see them.

Instead, she was looking directly at Molly Hale.

The disabled Trainer's lips moved in a whisper, as she stated.

"You… You're here… Why…"

Molly took a step forward, eyes looking grave. Her Entei also focused on Kris, but the Pokémon did not move.

"You know why I'm here. I still have that question to ask you. As for why I am with your friends, you were injured very badly, and I decided to help."

"Thank you." Kris stated, although her voice was filled with uncertainty.

Holly blinked.

What type of relationship did Kris have with Molly to the point where she couldn't even thank her when she was healed?

But Holly focused on Kris again as the disabled Trainer once again had a look of confusion.

"Where am I, and how in the world did I get here?"

Anabel replied. "You're in Lavender Town. We were supposed to meet Azure here to pay respects to a Pokémon. After Molly healed you, she led you out of the cave. She's decided to come to the town to pay respects to her own Pokémon."

Holly thought this would calm the disabled Trainer, but instead her eyes were wide with fear.

"Lavender Town… We can't stay here! We have to get out of this place!"

Anabel shook her head.

"We promised Azure we'd pay respects to his Pokémon, remember? We still have to keep that promise. After that, we can leave."

Molly stepped towards Kris. "Besides, you have Pokémon you've lost. Don't you want to pay your respects to them too?"

Kris's face turned white, and she began trembling. She feverishly shook her head, and concern entered Molly's eyes.

"Oh dear… Perhaps I shouldn't have said that…"

Holly was about to say something when Anabel walked up.

"I know how you feel Kris, but we need to go. We promised Azure we would."

Holly clenched her fist.

This wasn't fair! They'd already dragged Kris into something she clearly didn't want to do, and no good had come of it! Besides, they could just say Kris wasn't feeling well! It was the truth, considering how badly injured she had been!

But Kris was nodding, and she shakily released her Delphox. The Pokémon's psychic power radiated around her, and within minutes, she stood at the ready.

Holly winced as she felt her tether going back on, and knew it would not be long before the group headed out.

However, as the group left the Center, Holly heard Kris whisper.

"That black dragon… It lied to me… Why?"

Holly's eyes went wide.

What was Kris talking about?

But she didn't have time to ask again as the group journey towards Pokémon Tower.

They headed past the receptionist into a room full of white. Graves lined the landscape, and Holly shuddered.

This was where dead Pokémon lay…

Could _people_ die here too? Maybe she would die of fright.

Or perhaps it would be Kris. The disabled Trainer's face was still pale as she shook, and she had not spoken a word. Instead, her eyes were still wide, and she seemed to be staring at something past everyone else's shoulders.

Holly blinked.

Was this really a good idea, when it distressed Kris so much?

But now Anabel was speaking. "I wonder where we would find Azure."

Molly replied. "Azure… He's the famous young Gym Leader of Viridian, yes? I think he would be near the top floor. Famous Trainers' Pokémon are often buried further up."

Annabel nodded.

"We will have to head upstairs and search for him, then."

With that, she began to run, and Holly was forced to follow.

The stairs seemed to go on forever, and Holly was grateful she didn't trip. The same could not be said for Kris, however. Despite her psychic Pokémon, the disabled Trainer nearly fell as she dragged herself up the stairs. Holly wondered what could make her so upset that she wasn't even paying attention, and was surprised that the others did not slow down for her. Somehow, Kris kept up.

Eventually, they reached one of the upper floors, and Holly thought they must've gone up at least five staircases.

However, she sighed with relief as she noticed something in front of her.

Right in the center, glancing at a grave, was Azure. He was bending down, but stood up and looked at the group as they approached.

"Oh hello. Glad to see you finally made it."

Anabel nodded. "Sorry we took so long. We got held up at the Rock Tunnel."

Azure waved his hand dismissively. "It happens to a lot of Trainers. I'm not surprised. I'm just glad you made it here."

Azure glanced at Molly.

"Is this a new friend of yours?"

Molly nodded. "I helped them out of a tight spot back in the Rock Tunnel. My name is Molly, Molly Hale."

Azure's eyes went wide.

"You're Molly Hale, the famous psychic? I'm so glad I finally got to meet you! To think such a powerful Trainer would cross paths with me… We should have a battle some time!"

Molly simply smiled, eyes twinkling.

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fists. Azure wanted to battle Molly, a powerful Trainer who traveled, yet he didn't think _Kris_ worthy? Well, perhaps Molly didn't do the Gym challenge a few times, but otherwise it made no sense!

But Holly was distracted from her fury as Azure began to speak again.

"Well, since you're all here, I might as well let you say hello."

He stepped out of the way of the grave, Holly and the other stepping forward.

Holly bent down to read the grave, noticing the engraved words. She read them carefully.

_Rattata._

Holly shuddered. They were common Pokémon, caught at the beginning of journeys.

Did that mean Azure had lost a Pokémon _right at the beginning?_

Deep sorrow filled Azure's eyes.

"I was young and stupid. I tried to go to the route west of the Viridian, thinking I could catch a glimpse of the Pokémon League. I thought my special status would allow me to at least see a match. Well, I didn't get that far… Turns out, there are scary strong Pokémon near the League gates… I thought they wouldn't bother me, but I was wrong… I managed to escape, but this little guy paid the ultimate price…"

Azure sighed.

"Like father, like son, I guess…"

Holly cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, my father lost a Raticate. Raticate is the evolution of Rattata. There was apparently some sort of accident on the SS Anne, and his Raticate got injured. His best friend Red was there, and he tried to help him save it. But it was too late, and now his Pokémon is buried here."

Before Holly could reply, Molly spoke up.

Sorrow was in her eyes as she stated. "I lost a Pokémon when I was younger too. I got a bit too rough in battle, and before I knew it, she was dead. It was ruled an accident, so I was free to continue training, but it took me a long time to forgive myself."

Holly couldn't help asking.

"Your Pokémon… Is it buried here?"

Molly shook her head.

"No, she is in Johto, in the Bell Tower. It's where the people of Johto bury dead Pokémon, and that region is where I'm from originally. She was a Flaffy."

Holly nodded, but she hoped the others would not see her shaking.

Azure and Molly had both lost Pokémon in battle accidents.

In that way they were like Kris, and her Pokémon…

In private, did they react like she did?

Did they move past the pain?

Did they hide it from others?

Holly turned and noticed Kris had wandered off. Her eyes searched restlessly, until she found another grave. The disabled Trainer's face was still white and shaking, even as she walked over to the grave.

Holly got Anabel's attention, gesturing to Kris.

Anabel rapidly walked over to the disabled Trainer, and the others quickly followed.

"Kris, are you all right?" Anabel asked.

However, Kris acted as though the woman didn't even speak. Instead, her eyes were transfixed on the grave.

Holly stepped closer, and could make out the words _Levi._

She wonder what that could mean, but then Kris let out a wail.

Holly resisted the urge cover her ears as Kris howled. "Levi, Shadow, Cheyenne, Bernice, Velvet, Fang... Where are you?"

Holly's eyes grew wide.

She couldn't stop her voice shaking as she asked.

"Who is Kris talking to?"

Anabel replied gravely. "The ghosts, I assume. Those in connection with ghosts can talk with Pokémon spirits, and they can often sense their presence."

"Kris can sense the presence of ghosts. It's something I've discovered when I talked with her previously." Molly affirmed.

Azure nodded. "I've heard that too. I don't know much of the details, but apparently, it's from using them to help her walk all the time. Or something."

Holly ignored how a ghost could help a person walk as she tried to control her shaking. She was aware that the blood drained from her face as she managed to stammer out. "So the ghost that Kris is talking to… Are they all Pokémon she's lost?"

Annabel's grave tone continued. "It seems that way."

Holly wanted to reply back, but instead she found herself shivering. She noticed that the room had grown cold, almost as if someone had covered in ice.

What had happened? Holly hadn't seen anything change…

All of a sudden, she was aware of several Pokémon. They filled all the areas of the room, and Holly felt like there were several pairs of eyes staring straight at the group. However, she still couldn't _see_ the Pokémon, or even _hear_ them.

Holly thought she was going to be sick.

Were these the ghosts Kris was talking about? If they had shown themselves to normal people, it couldn't be good…

Suddenly, Holly did hear something, and it was several cries. They were loud and high-pitched, and Holly resisted the urge to cover her ears. They also seemed distorted, becoming a dark howl. It was almost like a strangled scream or someone yelling at the top of their lungs. Holly thought she was going to vomit at the horrible noise. She assumed someone was playing a cruel joke, but there didn't seem to be any pranksters around. Holly tried to focus on the cries, but all she could get was a headache. She couldn't even figure out what species of Pokémon were making the noises, as they all melded into one.

But Holly _could_ figure out one thing.

In the cries there were emotions…

Accusations…

Sorrow…

Pain…

Rage…

And it was _all_ directed at Kris.

Why?

What had Kris done?

Wasn't losing these Pokémon enough? She hadn't killed any of them _deliberately…_

_Had she?_

Was _that_ why Kris was trying to help Holly so much, so that she wouldn't kill a Pokémon like she had?

Regardless, Kris had now taken a step back, but her eyes still wide. It was as if she was trying to escape the voices, but they had her trapped. Holly waited for Kris's living Pokémon, _any_ living Pokémon, to help.

But there was nothing.

Kris let out an ear piercing scream, shouting words to a voice only she could hear. "Levi, everyone, why are you so angry?"

Holly didn't know what answer Kris was expecting, but it must not have been one she wanted, because her face continued to go pale. Holly felt the air thicken, and clutched her throat. It hurt to breathe, and she thought she would start gasping for air at any moment.

What was going on?

Despite all this, Kris continued to scream. "Levi, everyone, I'm sorry! I'll fix everything, I promise!"

Holly might not have understood the rest of the conversation, but she understood the two words that came next.

They rang through the air, a thundering, chilling, echo.

_Too late._

Suddenly, Kris seemed to be looking at something far in the distance.

A few minutes later, she screamed her loudest yet.

The disabled Trainer fell to her knees, so many tears flowing from her eyes they resembled a waterfall.

Anabel's eyes grew wide, and she asked. "Kris, what…"

The disabled Trainer shook her head, and wiped her tears away.

She suddenly got to her feet, tears replaced by a blazing rage.

Holly shuddered.

She knew what Kris's anger could do, and if she unleashed it here, no one was safe.

Not even the dead.

Kris whipped her head around, looking for something. However, her eyes didn't zero in on a grave, and she didn't even begin to move.

Instead, she yelled again, seemingly talking to no one.

Kris's voice came out another scream, but Holly could hear the rage burning. "Why aren't _you_ here? This is all your fault! If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't of…"

Her face suddenly twisted into a grimace, and she took a deep breath.

What she said next made Holly's blood run cold.

"I wish you were among the dead here, dad!"

Holly's eyes widened with shock.

Kris had never mentioned her parents, other than the fact that both were alive. Holly thought it was because that she had other matters to focus on.

But was it because she wanted them _dead?_

Was she keeping that buried _the entire time?_

Holly flashed back to Anabel had said.

" _The Kris I knew held grudges. I heard one of them was so bad that it was against her own family and it was almost a decade long."_

Was that grudge so great that she wanted them to _die?_

Before Holly could ask, Anabel stepped forward.

Holly could see the woman's face was pale, and that she was trembling.

"Kris, that's a horrible thing to say! You're not thinking clearly, and…"

Kris screeched. "No! You don't know anything about me!"

Anabel stopped dead and Molly clenched her fist. Azure looked like he was going to be sick, and Holly hoped he wouldn't vomit on the floor.

Before anyone could say anything, Holly noticed that there was a light radiating from Kris. A massive amount of energy filled room, as strong as the spirits had been before it. The energy nearly swept Holly off her feet, and she struggled to remain upright. However, she felt the psychic power of Molly Hale steadying her, and she was able to stand up.

However, the others weren't doing much better.

Molly had a grave look on her face, her eyes resembling ice. Azure had turned around, and Holly could hear him finally vomiting. She hoped that no one stepped in it, or that someone cleaned it up. Anabel was shaking, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

Holly continued to stare at Kris, the energy getting stronger. She could see that some sort of light surrounded her, and the disabled Trainer's face was twisted in rage. Holly wondered if she was in any pain, but didn't dare ask.

Instead, her mind filled with questions.

What _was_ this power, and how could it overpower a bunch of angry ghosts? Had Kris accidentally summoned a spirit into this world?

But then that _couldn't be_ , because what she was feeling now wasn't the same.

Holly suddenly flashed back, hit by a pair of memories about Kris.

" _Why didn't you learn psychic powers or magic? You clearly have a high mental capacity, so you'd be good at it."_

" _I was too focused on honing my skills with Pokémon."_

" _You could be the strongest psychic ever. Magic comes so easy for you. And you could be the toughest trainer this world has ever seen. You could be the Champion. No, you could even_ _surpass_ _the Champion. You have so much power. And yet you don't do anything. Why is that?"_

Holly tore herself away from Kris as she flashed back even further, remembering her mother's friend Sabrina. Sabrina she had tried to teach Holly psychic power, but she hadn't picked anything up. Holly recalled Sabrina had levitated two spoons in front of her, and her mother's friend easily demonstrated as she bent them with her mind.

And Sabrina had been surrounded by that energy…

The light, and the power to sweep others away with an instant…

All of what Kris was doing now matched Holly's memory _almost exactly…_

_Which meant…_

Holly blinked, eyes wide.

_Could this be…_

Holly was unable to finish her thought, as Molly Hale's voice snapped her out of it.

"I was afraid this would happen! This was _exactly_ why I wanted to talk to her!"

Anabel cried. "Then what do we…"

Molly cut her off. "Everyone, gather around me now!"

Anabel rapidly sprinted towards Molly, and Holly didn't waste any time following. The woman threw her hand around a green-faced Azure, dragging him next to Molly.

Energy surrounded Molly, but seemed different from the type that Kris was gathering. Instead of seeming angry and damaging, this energy seemed warm and protective. And instead of being blinding, Holly found herself under a soothing blue light. The light expanded at a pace more rapid than Holly thought possible. It grew more intense by the minute, but Holly thought she had no reason to feel fear. After a while, Holly realized the light covered the entire building.

And it was not a moment too soon.

Because now Kris was barely visible in her own light, and she screamed again.

Whether was from rage or pain, Holly did not know.

But what she _did_ know was that the energy from before exploded. Holly was sure her ears would bleed, but somehow, the barrier kept her safe.

The power crashed against Molly's shield, and Holly now realized the building was shaking. She could barely keep her feet, and was sure she would've fallen to the floor if the barrier hadn't steadied her. She thought she could hear something rumbling and banging, and finally stole a glance at the light.

It was taking shape now, something similar to an oval ball. Except the ball took up the entire area, and Holly wondered if Molly Hale's barrier would hold. Holly felt the energy again, and it was overwhelming now. A wave of nausea hit her, and she wondered if she would be in the next to vomit. Perhaps the barrier wouldn't let her. She hoped that was the case.

But she couldn't think of that anymore, as the energy grew nearer. All of a sudden, the energy flew towards the group. It didn't kick up anything in its path, but Holly knew this could only be an object of destruction. Holly wondered if Kris had hurled the energy, or if it soared towards the group on its own. Kris wasn't screaming anymore, so maybe it was the latter.

Regardless, she could not stop the terror from gripping her body.

Holly let out a scream.

The energy was flying towards them, and there was _nothing_ anyone could do to stop it.

They were all going to die.

However, Kris's energy slammed against Molly's barrier, producing a sickening shattering sound. However, there was nothing breaking. On the contrary, the barrier stood strong, taking all the brunt of Kris's attack. Holly kept hearing a slamming sound as the energy fought desperately to get through the barrier, and destroy the people Kris had known through her travels.

Yet there was nothing, the power rendered helpless by Molly's counter.

But it didn't seem to be letting up, having a one track mind in its furious fervor.

Holly glanced to Molly Hale.

Would she not be able to save them?

As though she had read Holly's thoughts, Molly replied. "We just have to wait until the attack passes! Eventually she will burn out!"

Holly's eyes widened.

Was that _all_ they could do? Wait for Kris to burn out? Would it take forever? And wouldn't it hurt her?

Now, it seemed as though there was more of a power clash than ever.

The light grew brighter and brighter, threatening to overwhelm the barrier. Every time, the barrier would continue to be sturdy, but Holly wondered with the constant smashing and shattering if that would remain the case.

And if the barrier went down, what would happen to the building?

_What would happen to them?_

But she couldn't concentrate on that, as the light proceeded to get more intense. Kris was screaming again, and Holly wondered if she was going to go hoarse.

But the light continued to grow even more blinding, and Kris's screams seemed oddly distant. Holly covered her eyes, but it was no use. The light shone right through them, ready to devour everything.

Holly found another scream joining Kris's, and she immediately recognized it as her own.

She wondered if she would make everyone in the barrier go deaf, and yet realized she couldn't help it.

 _The light_ was too much!

 _The power_ was too much!

This would be her last step in her journey, as she and the others died in the town of graves!

Death was mere moments away! All she had to do was wait!

Holly shut her eyes, not wanting to see how her life ended.

_But then…_

The blinding light suddenly stopped, slowly fading.

The building stop shaking, and Holly could no longer hear anyone screaming.

There was no rumbling and banging, instead replaced by a serene silence.

The coldness from the spirits dissipated, and with it, the energy.

Holly slowly opened her eyes, to see that Molly Hale's barrier had disappeared. The psychic now no longer radiated with energy, but instead, held a grave look in her eyes.

Holly was aware of someone sobbing, and at first thought it was Azure. However, the Viridian Gym Leader only stared into the distance with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Holly focused towards the center of the area, and her eyes widened when she realized the sobbing was coming from Kris.

The disabled Trainer had collapsed in a heap beside Levi's grave, hot tears staining her red face. She seemed to be wanting to say something, but each word she tried to speak only came out as sobs. She kept trying to stand, but she could only stagger and shakily fall back to the ground.

Holly's eyes went wide. She had to do something!

Yet, as she started to run, Anabel shook her head.

Instead, Molly walked up.

"Let me handle this."

Holly nodded, gulping. She hoped to the psychic knew what she was doing.

Molly slowly approached Kris, energy radiating from her once again. With that, Kris was helped to her feet.

Kris's eyes were wide as she looked into Molly's. Yet the psychic's were icy cold, and the disabled Trainer quickly flinched back.

Molly voice carried no emotion.

"Now do you believe me?"

Holly blinked.

She didn't know what Molly was talking about, but she suspected it had to do with what the psychic had wanted to tell Kris before.

And judging by her tone, it was nothing good.

Kris did not respond to Molly's question, instead staring right back with a mixture of fear and bewilderment on her face.

Yet Molly was not fazed.

"Well? Do you think this is normal? Are you all right with this?"

Still no answer, only a terrified stare.

Molly shook her head. "You can't tell me you are."

Holly's eyes went wide.

 _Of course_ Kris wasn't all right with this! _She couldn't be_ , after coming so close to hurting those that she had grown close to!

Why didn't she just say something?

Yet the disabled Trainer only continued to stare, as if she couldn't believe what Molly had just said.

Molly still continued in her icy tone, but Holly could hear a hint of desperation.

" _Please get help. Let me help you._ The only thing I want is for you not to suffer."

This seemed to snap the disabled Trainer out of her trance. Her tearstained eyes suddenly focused, but Holly also wondered if she was going to cry again.

Instead, Kris was surrounded by another glow of psychic power. Holly's eyes widened as she realized it was coming from her Delphox, miraculously uninjured in all the chaos.

Holly opened her mouth to say something as the psychic power grew stronger.

Perhaps she could comfort Kris…

But Holly's chance to help was lost as Kris let out another pained howl.

Without one look back, the disabled Trainer dashed out of the building.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So, this chapter... Where to begin?**

**-It was originally supposed look quite different, with Kris's psychic powers not even being used until sometime during Holly Rising's sequel. I decided to put them in this story instead, mainly because of the foreshadowing given before, and having said foreshadowing make a little more sense. I figured it would also be useful to audiences, so that one wouldn't have to go back an entire book to see something that was only foreshadowed with a few quotations (especially since a few more stories in the series are planned before Holly Rising's sequel starts). Not to mention it makes the foreshadowing from before more relevant. The earlier reveal of Kris's out-of-control psychic powers also has to do with something else in the next chapter.**

**-Also worth noting that the grudge and Kris's bad past with her family were not meant to be part of her background originally. Instead, this trait was exclusive to the Kris Anabel knew, and the difference was something that helped her come to terms with the fact that these two were not the same person. However, I realized that the past I had in mind wouldn't work with the characters I was creating, so instead, I went for the darker route. I will say that a happier scenario does exist, but this particular story won't see it.**

**-Finally, originally, Levi was going to be the only one Kris called out for in this scene. At the time I was writing the notes for it, not all the Pokémon Kris lost were confirmed. However, it was confirmed what Pokémon she lost around the time I actually was writing the scene. I also figured that if she has multiple dead Pokémon, it doesn't make sense for her to call for only one. So that scene underwent a minor change.**

**-Azure losing a Rattata and his father losing a Raticate has to do with the games. In the games, Blue has a Rattata that eventually evolves into a Raticate. When the player fights him in Lavender Town, the Raticate is off his team with no explanation. The game never gives an explanation further on, either. However, the most common interpretation is that it died on the ship SS Anne. This is typically supported by the fact that the last time Raticate is seen is on the SS Anne, and there's really no reason to go to Lavender town except to mourn a dead Pokémon. The only reason the player is forced to go there is because Team Rocket is trying to take over the Tower, and almost all other possible paths are blocked.**

**-The way Azure loses his Ratatta is also based on the games. When the player enters Viridian City, the game expects them to head north into the forest. However, the player can also head west, towards the Pokémon League. In the beginning of the game, the route** _**outside the League** _ **can be safely traversed for an extra battle and some new Pokémon (although the game doesn't give any hints that this is possible). However, the game does not expect the player to go to the** _**end** _ **of the route and into the League until near the game's finale. Therefore, guards will stop them when they reach the Pokémon League's doors. However, glitches and cheats make it possible to bypass the guards. With this, it is possible to head down to the path to the Pokémon League** _**much** _ **earlier than the player is supposed to. Unfortunately, the enemies along the path are still expecting the player to be near the end of the game, so the results of skipping the guards can be... catastrophic.**

**-Pokémon Tower itself is based off of its Kanto iteration. In the Kanto games, it is a five floor tower with ghosts roaming everywhere. However, in the Johto games, it has been replaced by a Radio Tower, and the player's only allowed to traverse one floor. There is still an area where dead Pokémon are honored, but the player can't really do anything there. Needless to say, most players were displeased with this, and a common theory is that the spirits are also angry.**

**-So I made the small tower with the radios as a reference to the Kanto Radio Tower. The Kanto Radio Tower is still here, but it's been moved somewhere else. The town that it's been moved to his right next to Lavender, however. So it's not far-fetched to think that they would borrow some of the radios from it. As stated in this chapter, many rituals, ceremonies, or even family traditions surrounding the dead also involve music. So I'd like to think that the spirits enjoy having a bit of music in the town, regardless of whether the Tower itself still stands.**

**-Holly's comment about the Name Rater has to do with what he does in the games. In the games, the Name Rater allows a player to change the name of any Pokémon they have caught. However, the Name Rater does not allow the player to change the names of Pokémon that have been received from other people. This also includes Pokémon transferred up from older games to newer ones, or Pokémon that have had their names changed back to default by the naming filter in later games. Some hacks will allow the player to change the names of other peoples' Pokémon, however.**

**-Unfortunately, the Name Rater's abilities don't make much sense as they are in an RP, because anyone can name a Pokémon anything they want at any time. So I gave him some other abilities related to the concept of rating a name and helping people with them (which is what he claims to do in the games). The restriction of being unable to change the name of other peoples' Pokémon is also no longer in place.**

**-Molly losing a Flaffy in battle has to do with her portrayal in canon. In the movie she appears in, Molly uses a Flaffy in battle, although it is simply a creation of the Unown. Molly is also shown to be a very competent but aggressive battler. Whether this personality is because of the Unown, or if she had battling knowledge before she met them and they were simply making it manifest is not stated. However, I like to use the latter interpretation, because Molly would've had to know a fair bit about Pokémon battling in order to dream up and easily use the powerful Pokémon she does. So, Molly aggressively fighting strong opponents and losing a Pokémon because of it is not unreasonable.**

**-The Bell Tower being used as a burial place in Johto is my own interpretation. Johto is the only region without a burial place of its own, and I always thought that was odd. I chose the Bell Tower because it is associated with Ho-oh. Ho-oh is a Pokémon that symbolizes death, but also resurrection and life. So I thought this symbolism would work well for a burial place. Furthermore, there's not much in the Bell Tower, other than Ho-oh occasionally roosting at the top. So there's plenty of room to throw a burial ground without having to move anything else around.**


	49. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! There is another prompt down below, due to spoilers for the chapter.
> 
> As usual, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.
> 
> Authors notes are long, so they are in the work itself.

48\. Chance

Holly barely had time to register what happened as the group bolted down the stairs after Kris.

However, the disabled Trainer was nowhere to be found.

Anabel clenched her fist.

"Where is she?"

Molly shook her head. "She probably left the building, but since the town is so small, she most likely didn't get far.

Anabel gritted her teeth, throwing a Poké Ball. Instantly, her Espeon appeared.

Annabel responded. "Espeon, go find Kris! If you can't bring her back here, at least stay with her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" The Pokémon nodded and dashed off.

Holly watched her leave, but then was alerted to the sound of a groan. She turned to see Azure, still green in the face and clutching his stomach. Holly thought Azure would vomit right there, but mercifully, he didn't.

Anabel's eyes went wide as she responded.

"Azure, are you all right?"

Azure shook his head.

"I can't believe what just happened. It seems so unreal…"

Concern flashed Molly's eyes as she asked. "Would you like to go to the Pokémon Center? You can recover there. Spencer can take you."

Azure nodded, and Holly realized she had almost forgotten about the powerful Entei in all the chaos.

But now the gentle giant was heading towards Azure, and he quickly climbed onto his back. The Pokémon made almost no noise as the two headed out of the building.

Molly faced the group, and let out a deep sigh.

"I was afraid this would happen. And I was hoping to get to her before it did."

Holly's eyes went wide.

"You _knew_ this would happen?"

Molly shook her head.

"No, but I had my suspicions."

"Explain." Anabel responded, and Holly was surprised by the lack of a sharp tone.

Molly shut her eyes, as if she didn't know quite where to begin.

Finally, she took a deep breath and responded.

"What you should know… is that Kris is very powerful. She's quite possibly stronger than any wielder of supernatural powers seen before, or since."

Holly's eyes went wide.

So Will and Karen had been telling the truth!

And what Azure knew wasn't a rumor!

_But then…_

Why didn't Kris acknowledge the power? She said she wanted to focus on training Pokémon, but there were plenty of people that used other powers and _still_ trained Pokémon!

Did Kris not _know_ she had other powers?

No, she must have. Someone must've told her _something…_

Holly focused back on the conversation as Anabel asked another question.

"Supernatural powers? What do you mean?"

Molly rapidly responded. "Psychic powers… Talking to ghosts… Magic… Even the mysterious energy called Aura… There are all sorts of powers not of the physical world. Most people only focus on one of these powers, but there are others, like me, who can use more than one."

Annabel replied. "And I'm assuming Kris is one of those people?"

Molly nodded. "We psychics haven't run any tests on her yet, but the amount of mental power Kris has is _staggering_. The general consensus is that one could pick any supernatural power used for any purpose, and Kris could eventually master it. She could be far and away the strongest person in the world, in Pokémon battles _and_ out of them."

Holly's eyes continued to go wide.

"Is this all because she is disabled, and gifted too?"

Molly responded calmly. "I don't know, but that's what many of us psychics believe. What you must understand is that someone who tests as gifted has high mental prowess. And supernatural abilities are based on said mental prowess. So if someone is extraordinarily gifted like Kris, the abilities can manifest very easily."

Holly could not blurting out. "So there must be lots of disabled power users! Kris shouldn't have any difficulty finding them, right?"

Now, Holly couldn't help staring at Molly Hale.

If Kris's psychic power was because of her giftedness, which in turn was because of her disability, then there must be lots of people like her!

Molly sadly shook her head.

"No, Kris is one of the first her kind, if not _the_ first. Many people who have physical disabilities similar to hers _also_ have issues with intellect. And since supernatural power relies on intellect, these people often can't use them even if they find out they have these powers."

Holly cringed as she remembered what Kris had said about her cerebral palsy.

" _Cerebral palsy itself cannot cause intellectual problems, but there are many other things that can come with it that can."_

Was there an _entire_ _world_ of other people like Kris, disabled but also having special powers? Except they could never use them, and these powers remained trapped within their minds?

Holly shuddered.

She didn't want to think about it.

Holly turned to Anabel she realized the woman was speaking.

"So, is this something that Kris's family has? I've heard supernatural abilities are often inherited."

Molly shook her head. "From what I know, none of Kris's family has any sort of supernatural abilities. There are those that _claim_ they do, but neither Kris nor the psychics have any proof of this. Most likely, the claims are false, or whatever powers the people _do_ have are too weak to detect. Besides, supernatural abilities are not always inherited, or even seen at birth. With enough training, _anyone_ can have them. But it's so difficult for someone that doesn't naturally have them that most people don't bother. And even if they do decide to learn, these people are _still_ not as powerful as those that are born with the abilities."

Holly blinked, remembering the brief training with her mother's friend Sabrina. She had gotten so frustrated that Sabrina had calmly told her to just focus on other things, and Holly had given up.

But what if she'd continued?

Would she have become as powerful as Molly, or Kris?

Would she have had reacted to her world the same way Kris had?

Holly once again turned to Anabel, who was asking yet another question.

"So, was _that_ what you were trying to tell Kris? That she had these powers?"

Molly nodded.

"Partially. I have the ability to visit others in dreams, so that's what I did with Kris. She was aware of the _possibility_ of her having supernatural powers, but not aware of the _extent._ A lot of times she even doubted that power was real, no matter what anyone told her. So I tried to let her know just how strong she was, and that she should start training as soon as possible. But of course, she refused to acknowledge her strength."

Molly closed her eyes, heaving another sigh.

"There was another thing I told her. I told her that she had issues and needed to get help, but she brushed that off. Kris stated she could handle those issues herself, but of course, that wasn't true…"

Annabel whispered softly. "You mean the anxiety."

Molly nodded. "Yes, I do."

Anabel was shaking, as if she couldn't believe what Molly had just said.

Her voice trembled even more. "Why… Why wouldn't she…"

Molly gravely responded. "I don't know, but I have a good guess. Supernatural powers and psychological problems both have a massive stigma attached. Understandably, she probably didn't want to get tangled up in that. She also likely didn't know how her family would react, and didn't want to get them involved. As far as I'm aware, they don't know she has anything abnormal other than her physical issues."

Molly took a deep breath, and her next words came out slowly.

"But… I think there is another reason…"

Both Holly and Anabel's eyes went wide, but neither said anything.

So Molly continued. "I don't know too much about anxiety, but I do know one of the symptoms can be intense fear. So I think Kris's anxiety is giving her this intense fear. The fear of what may happen if she pursues training, and what may happen if she goes into treatment."

Holly thought back.

Kris's reaction and remembering Cheyenne…

Her terror after the fight with the evolution stones…

Her absolute certainty that she had worked another Pokémon to death before Vermillion…

And her terror about rockfalls, however justified…

Her fear of Azure, and his father, Blue, so far left unexplained…

And now her fear of Lavender Town, and its devastating consequences…

Did this fear all lead back to her powers that were festering silently within her? And her refusal to get help for them?

Holly was snapped out of her thoughts by Anabel.

"What will happen to her, if she listens to you?"

Molly shook her head. "I don't know unless she does. And so far, she refuses to."

Anabel whispered. "So she's afraid of the unknown. And paralyzed by that fear."

Molly nodded. "Exactly."

Holly could resist blurting out.

"But Kris can't be a psychic or an Aura user, or whatever! They don't show any emotion, and she shows emotions a lot!"

Anabel glared. "Holly, that's not nice!"

Molly also flashed a severe look as she stated. "And not quite correct. People manage their supernatural powers in different ways. Some choose not to show emotion much, but it doesn't mean they _can't._ My teacher, Sabrina, is one of those. I know one psychic who chose to sleep a lot, but can still influence the world while asleep. And there is another who buries his face in books, to the point where he often goes into battle holding one."

Holly shouted back. "But Sabrina, she doesn't ever show _any_ emotion!"

Molly kept her severe gaze as she stated. "I'm guessing you haven't seen her outside of battle much. Outside of battle, my instructor is always calm, even in the worst situations. And she truly cares for her loved ones, and would give her life to protect them. She only makes it _seem_ like she's emotionless when she really has to concentrate, or when she is angry."

Another memory overtook Holly.

It had been shortly before she participated in the study…

Holly had wanted to prove to her mother that she could go on the journey, and resolved to head to the towns near Celadon by herself. Unfortunately, she had taken the Underground Path, and had got attacked by the vicious trainers there. Sabrina had rescued her, and Holly could now remember the woman's calm, soothing, voice as she cleaned her up and took her to safety.

And then she could remember the psychic's cold expressionless eyes and the burning pain that accompanied the several slaps Sabrina had given her afterward. It seem like they would never end, as Holly defiantly refused to say she was sorry. Eventually though, she broke, and choked out an apology.

 _And that_ led to the argument between Holly and her mother.

 _And then_ she ran away to participate in the study…

Holly shuddered.

Facing her mother was _bad enough…_

But how would _Sabrina_ react? Probably not well…

Despite all that, Sabrina had shown both positive and negative emotion the day she rescued her. And Holly bet that Sabrina showed emotions when she heard that she ran away…

So Molly was correct.

But still…

Holly found herself replying before she registered her lips moving.

"If psychics can have emotions…"

She gulped as she continued.

"So what _was_ all that before, and why is treating the anxiety is so important?"

A dark look entered Molly's eyes, and Holly shivered at the cold tone her voice took.

"Just like an athlete will have trouble playing sports with a physical detriment, any sort of mental issue will cause problems for wielders of supernatural powers. The problems are very wildly depending on what the specific issue is, and there are some I just rather wouldn't think about."

Holly shuddered, face going pale.

If this was so bad that the strongest psychic in the world didn't want to think about it, then Holly wasn't sure she wanted to hear what coming next.

But Molly spoke anyway.

"In the case of anxiety like Kris's, there are two common scenarios. The first is that the anxiety acts like a mental blockage, preventing the person from using much of their powers, if they can use any at all. If the person is treated, the mental blockage can slowly go away, and the patient can learn to harness their powers should they choose."

Nausea seized Holly, and she wondered if she would vomit in front of the others.

She had a feeling she knew with the second scenario was.

Molly's voice became even colder as she continued.

"And the other… is what you just saw."

Holly clutched her stomach, wishing she had a garbage can. Even Anabel looked shocked, but the woman did not move.

Instead, they were both transfixed by what Molly had to say.

"The power is still there, and the anxiety is still there. But in the second scenario, _they mix together._ Instead of being _stopped_ by the anxiety, the power is nurtured by the instability. It pushes against the terrified thoughts like someone rattling against a prison. And these uncontrolled thoughts build up more and more over time. The power grows along with it, until at last…

Anabel whispered. "It explodes. _That_ was what you wanted to see Kris for. You knew that time was coming soon, and you didn't want that to happen to her…"

Molly hung her head low.

"But I was too late, and she nearly hurt us all."

Holly blinked, the sickening feeling in her stomach only increasing.

"But why was Kris having the second scenario, and not the first?"

Molly shook her head. "I don't know. It could be how she handles the anxiety, and it could be related to her past, and what happened in it. But I don't know enough about that to comment on it."

Suddenly, Molly looked pensive, and slowly stated.

"In another world, perhaps…"

The psychic suddenly looked at them, eyes wide, as if she had suddenly forgotten they were there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking aloud."

Holly blinked.

What had Molly meant? Did she know more than she was letting on?

Holly couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "So, what happens to her now? Will she still be allowed to travel?"

Molly shut her eyes, then quickly opened them again.

"With restrictions. She can travel, but she will have to be supervised by the psychics and others that possess supernatural powers in every region she goes to. Some of these people include myself, Sabrina, and the new Elite Four member, Will.

Luckily, we can watch over her remotely using psychic monitors. And she can opt to learn how to use her powers while she is being monitored. Or she can still choose not to, despite the risk. But as long as she makes that choice and until her powers are controlled, she can never travel alone again."

Holly clenched her fist.

First, a psychic monitor, and then Pokémon digging through her mind… Then coercing her into a power she didn't even want…

And now, this!

Holly couldn't help screaming. "That's horrible! It sounds even worse than death!"

Molly shook her head.

"It's better than the alternative."

Holly snarled. "Which is?"

"She will be locked up, and forced to undergo the most severe training possible until her power is controlled. She'd most likely spend a lot of her time restrained, as the psychics and other power users figure out the best way to proceed with her. Sabrina would be responsible for that, seeing as she's far and away the best person at dealing with dangerous power users. Saffron itself is where the most hardened criminals go, and judging by what happened, Kris could very well be among them."

Holly shuddered.

She remembered Kris's conversation back in Cerulean.

She had been so afraid of going to jail…

And now it sounded as though she would…

What she do with that fear was realized?

Molly was continuing to speak, and Holly forced yourself to listen.

Of course, Kris's anxiety would forcibly undergo treatment too. But she would probably be treated as a severe case, seeing as she's already hurt herself and others with it. As it stands now, even if she chooses to simply remain monitored, the psychic higher-ups may choose to lock her up anyway if she has another episode. She's walking on thin ice, and I have a feeling she knows it."

Holly heard herself howling. "That's not fair! Treating her like a prisoner, just because she didn't want to use a power! She didn't mean to do what she did!"

Molly had a grave look in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what she _meant_ to do. Someone with uncontrolled power cannot be allowed to roam free."

Holly gritted her teeth.

How dare they treat Kris like a monster! She already had enough things to beat herself up about!

Holly could feel the rage building, as another idea sparked in her mind.

She glared at Molly Hale, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"If you're so powerful, why don't you heal Kris's anxiety? You can do anything in that other world of yours!"

Molly's eyes blazed like fire as she continued. "Yes I can, but the power has a price. You saw what it did to me, even with something as simple as a few injured body parts. To heal something as complex as anxiety would be even _more_ taxing."

Molly shook her head.

"And it's not just me. It's the Pokémon too."

Holly's eyes went wide.

"What?" She managed to gasp out.

Surprise crossed Anabel's face as she stated.

"There are Pokémon in that strange world?"

Molly nodded.

"They're called Unown, and alone they aren't very powerful. However, when many of them get together they can grant people's wishes by tapping into their thoughts. Unown can even use their psychic powers to create new worlds. Unfortunately, this power puts a strain on their bodies. The greater the wish and its creations, the larger the strain. When Unown strain themselves too much, the results can be disastrous."

Holly blinked, eyes wide.

How could Unown have that kind of power? They were just bizarre little letters that were seen in ancient ruins! As far as Holly knew, they weren't even useful in battle!

She couldn't help shouting.

"What disasters are you talking about?"

Molly's eyes grew even harder.

"The type of disaster where death would be a kinder option."

Holly felt nausea seize her again.

What kind of fate could make death the better option?

Yet Molly Hale continued speaking.

"And to permanently alter something is _especially strenuous._ This is regardless of whether the alteration goes back into this world or not. I can help by using my own power, but it's still a huge risk."

Molly swept her gaze over the group as she finished.

"So that's why I can permanently heal something as simple as a few injured body parts, but I can't _safely and permanently_ cure a condition as complicated as anxiety. Even the most powerful supernatural abilities have their limits, no matter how much that _seems not_ to be the case."

Anger blazed in Holly's eyes as she still glared at Molly Hale.

The psychic was just making up excuses! She just _had_ to be! Someone as strong as her _couldn't_ be powerless to help solve Kris's problems!

Holly opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

Kris sprinted in, Espeon and Delphox at her heels. The disabled Trainer looked disheveled, and Holly could still see what appeared to be tearstains on her face.

"Oh, you're back." Anabel stated, but there was no emotion in her voice.

Molly had her hands on her hips as she issued a cold command.

"Sit down, Kris."

Surprisingly, Kris obeyed, head down.

Molly continued, voice holding no warmth.

"You know what I am about to talk about. You know what you did. And you know the consequences for your actions."

Kris said nothing, only shakily nodding.

Molly only continued. "So what will it be? A psychic monitor, or locked up and forced into training?"

A few tense minutes passed, and Kris quietly replied.

"Monitor."

Before anyone else could respond, she looked up with a resolute fire burning in her eyes.

"But I refuse to undergo any training, or head to a doctor at this time. I promised Anabel I would help her complete her mission, and Holly that she would become stronger through her study. I intend to honor my promises, and I don't want anything to slow me down."

Molly nodded.

"So you choose to undergo treatment afterward? Very well."

With that, intense psychic power surrounded Molly, and the same power surrounded Kris.

The disabled Trainer winced, and Holly couldn't help feeling sympathy for her.

Perhaps she was remembering the monitor from before, or perhaps she had fully realized what her punishment meant.

Whatever the case, the psychic power quickly faded, and Molly stared once again at Kris.

"It is done. You know the stakes. Do not break the rules again."

Kris simply nodded, although Holly could see the pain in her eyes.

Holly clenched her fist.

Kris _hadn't been trying_ to break any rules! And all this was going to do was cause her more pain!

She opened her mouth to jump to the disabled Trainer's defense, but then heard another person's footsteps.

"Excuse me?"

Holly whirled around, noticing an elderly man. His slow walking and stooped posture indicated he was past his prime, but Holly could still see strength in his eyes.

Holly shuddered.

After all this, what could someone like that want?

The elderly man stared straight at Holly.

"Are you Holly of Celadon?"

Holly simply nodded.

The man evenly responded.

"I am Mr. Fuji, the owner of the Tower. I heard you were visiting here, so I wanted to give you this."

The old man held out an outstretched palm, and Holly couldn't resist gasping.

In his hand was a grayish-white ring, with a slot in the shape of a circle in the middle.

The elderly man continued to look at Holly. "Do know what this is?"

Holly nodded, still feeling breathless.

"This is a Mega Bracelet, used to make Pokémon much stronger and evolve again when they normally can't. But why do you have this?"

The man replied.

"Because I want to give it to you."

Holly took the bracelet, feeling it smoothly shine in her hand. She quickly attached it to her left wrist.

Anabel walked up, a look of surprise on her face.

"You would really give Holly something so precious?"

Mr. Fuji nodded.

"Holly… I know who you are and what you've done… But I also know that despite what happened, you still wish to protect the region. Use this power to prove yourself to its people."

A grave look entered his eyes, and he stated.

"Prove that you _can_ change. Prove that you _have_ changed."

Holly couldn't hide her shock. This was one of the most powerful techniques a Trainer could use, given only the chosen few.

And now it was at her disposal.

Holly tried to stop herself from trembling. She could barely believe what was happening.

"Thank you for giving me this, and a chance."

Holly left off another set of words.

_When almost no one else did._

Mr. Fuji nodded. "Use it to take care of Kris… She's been through so much…"

His eyes wandered over to the disabled Trainer, and she gave him a nod.

Holly cocked her head.

What did Mr. Fuji seen, and how well did he know Kris?

But now the elderly man was walking away, leaving Holly and the others alone.

Molly Hale suddenly had a stern look in her eyes, and there was no mistaking the grave tone in her voice.

"The spirits do not approve of this. I can tell they're angry, and not just at Kris's outburst."

Annabel gave a curt nod.

Holly found herself grimacing.

Mr. Fuji had given her a chance, and he had probably given Kris a chance too.

Why couldn't others do the same?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_So here is the rest of the prompt!_

_Mr. Fuji gives the player a Mega Bracelet, asking them to prove themselves to the region. This event occurs whether or not the player has any Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving at this time (or whether or not they have found any of the stones). It's actually supposed to be before paying respects to Azure's Pokémon, but I switched it around a bit here._

**-So now the mechanics of supernatural abilities are explained, as well as what effect they can have on various people. Like the last chapter, this chapter underwent a few changes. In the original draft, I was originally going to have Kris have the second scenario, where her powers were not activating due to her anxiety. But when I was later writing out the notes for the mechanics of supernatural powers and anxiety, I thought that the first scenario was just as likely to happen. So I had Kris take that scenario instead. The second scenario will still be used, however, but it probably won't be seen in this book.**

**-Also, Molly's conversation about why she can't just heal Kris's anxiety, and the details on the Unown was meant to be explained later on. However, I moved the conversation up because I figured it would help answer questions and explain the limits of Molly's power. It's also much more relevant at this time. This conversation was not also moved up in the original RP version of the chapter, so it will most likely be edited in. The powers of the Unown work almost exactly the same way as Molly describes them, minus Molly helping them out with her own powers.**

**-Originally, Kris's family was supposed to have some supernatural abilities, but it was switched. The reason for this was that would've been very easy for someone to detect what was happening and train her, and also would've left Kris without a motivation for keeping her latent powers a secret. It also would've been difficult to figure out who got what, so I went with the simpler solution.**

**-Sabrina rescuing someone is inspired by both the anime and the manga. In the anime, she rescues Ash and his friends after they are trapped by Team Rocket. However, she spends the rest of her appearances fighting** _**against** _ **them (at least, until near the end). In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, she rescues Ash by grabbing and teleporting him into safety when he is about to be crushed by falling debris. In the same volume, she takes him to the safety of her Gym after he collapses from exhaustion in front of it. The second scenario is mainly what I was thinking of when I wrote about Holly.**

**-Sabrina's demeanor comes from a variety of media. She is often portrayed as very stoic, and it's also often played up as creepy. However, in media where she's not intentionally written as creepy, she's shown to be calm and caring. Examples of this include the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, where she is depicted as having this personality throughout, and the games. In the games, she is states she doesn't like to fight, and is shown as a graceful loser. She even complements the player, stating that their love for the Pokémon is some sort of psychic power. A sidequest in the Unova games reveals she hates being cast in the villainous roles when she takes a job as an actress, implying that much of the Pokémon world still sees her as creepy, and that she really isn't.**

**-It's implied that Sabrina is stoic because she is trying to control her immense psychic powers in the games. The anime confirms this, with her stoicism is a direct result of those powers. The sleeping psychic that Molly is talking about is Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four. It's unknown if she can influence the world while she is asleep, but the common interpretation is that she can. Molly talking about a psychic that enjoys reading is a reference to Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four. He actually does hold a book in battle when he is fighting the player in the games.**

**-The reasons Sabrina is used for psychics and other power users that are dangerous is because of how she is treated in the anime. In the anime, Sabrina is one of these dangerous psychics, destroying a city and nearly killing many people. In contrast, the only mention of a dangerous psychic in the games is Caitlin. It is said that she loses control of her power when she loses, and finds a way around it by choosing not to fight. Eventually, she learns to control her power, and grows up, so it's implied the problems are because she is young. She's also never seen actually doing damage to anyone. In Sabrina's case, she gets back to normal by sheer chance, and it's implied the protagonists are risking their lives to bring her back to normal. On top of that, the damage she does is seen on screen.**

**-In this universe, Sabrina's destruction doesn't happen, but it still makes sense that she would be good with those with destructive behavior. This is because she is shown as constantly in control of both her emotions and her powers, and is also seen training many others.**

**-The idea of supernatural powers being inherited, but still being able to be learned anyway is from both the anime and the games. In the anime, it is stated that people are born with these powers, and that ordinary people can't learn them. However, this contradicts the games, where it is shown that Pokémon who typically would not be led to learn psychic and other supernatural powers can learn them through machines called TMs. The game itself doesn't explicitly say what the criteria for learning supernatural powers is, so I merged what was known with the anime.**

**-The two punishments Kris is allowed to choose from was my idea of a realistic take on someone with a dangerous uncontrollable power. Realistically, someone who could hurt and had her others would need to be watched and could be considered a criminal in certain cases (e.g. negligence). However, this is not brought up in most works, including Pokémon. So I decided to do a different interpretation here. Note that this is different from Kris not knowing she had the power, or knowing but never hurting anyone. These interpretations will be shown in other books, for those interested.**


	50. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! There is a prompt here, but it will be detailed after the chapter to avoid spoilers.
> 
> As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.

49\. Freedom

Holly did not have to speak to feel the tension in the air. Molly still cast her severe gaze over all of them, and Kris still had her reddened, tearstained, face. Anabel's expression was unreadable, but Holly had no doubt it was nothing good.

Holly clenched her fist.

She wanted so badly to punch someone! It was all Molly and Anabel's fault that things were like this!

But before she could do anything, Molly broke the silence.

"What do you want to do now?"

Holly grimaced.

She only wanted to _get rid of Molly and Anabel_ right now!

But Anabel had shut her eyes as she was speaking.

"I wanted to go to Route 11 in the west for training, but I think it may be better to go to the south for a while. The area to the south of Lavender has several fishing spots, and I feel a little relaxation would do us good. We can't get anything done now, not with the way we are."

Holly clenched her fist even more.

How dare Anabel suggest relaxation, when _she_ was the one that started everything that made the situation tense!

Holly glanced toward Kris and noticed the disabled Trainer was at attention.

Holly blinked.

Why would she listen to Anabel and Molly after all that happened?

But Anabel was speaking again.

"My Kris… She loved fishing… Do you like it too?"

Kris nodded slowly.

"Would you like go on a trip, to relax?"

Another nod.

Holly felt her fists loosen.

She didn't want to go anywhere with Anabel, but at least she could support Kris.

And fishing was an outdoor activity! That would be surely something Holly liked, too. Even though she'd never really tried…

Molly nodded.

"The fishing spots may as well be training. There's powerful Pokémon that Holly can use to get stronger. Maybe Kris can catch some as well."

Holly felt her eyes widen as she remembered Kris's goal.

The disabled Trainer had wanted her to get stronger! Of course she wouldn't object!

Holly nodded and glanced toward her, but now Kris's eyes were unreadable.

Holly cocked her head.

Even after all this time, she still couldn't tell what Kris was thinking.

But she could tell that Molly was speaking again.

As for me, I'm going to check on Azure and Spencer at the Pokémon Center. I'll meet you at the fishing spots afterward."

Despite the situation, Molly smiled.

"After all, water's one of my favorite things too."

Annabel nodded.

"It's settled, then."

She turned to leave, and Holly followed. Yet as they walked out of the building, Holly heard Kris whisper.

"That black dragon… He lied to me… And the white dragon… She was fading…"

The disabled Trainer clenched her fist.

"Why… I don't understand…"

Holly cocked her head.

What was Kris talking about?

She shook her head.

Perhaps she would ask her later.

For now, there was fishing to be done.

And fishing, Holly discovered, was rather passive.

She had hoped she would be able to run around, but instead, Anabel made them stop at a dock with calm, flowing, water.

The woman quickly handed her a rod with some bait and a lure attached.

"Here. You just throw the rod back and cast the line into the water."

Holly glanced down at the rod, noticing a button on the underside. She figured that was how the rod cast.

"And then what do I do?" She couldn't help asking.

Annabel responded. "Then you wait. When the lure goes under, you use the reel to bring your catch in."

Holly hoped Anabel wouldn't notice the way her face fell, or the giant sigh she let out.

That sounded so boring! How could Kris like that?

Holly turned toward the disabled Trainer, quietly sitting in a chair that she had brought with her.

Kris looked like she was about to say something, but Holly wasn't sure what.

Could it be advice on fishing (even though Holly wasn't entirely sure what advice there could be)?

Telling her to just enjoy it?

Before Kris could speak her mind, Holly heard the sound of giant footsteps.

In a flash, Spencer appeared, Molly riding on her Entei's back. She dismounted rapidly, walking over to the others.

"Looks like I made it just in time. This should be fun!"

Annabel nodded, smiling despite everything.

"How's Azure?"

Molly replied. "He's fine, despite being a little shaken. I saw him off, and he sends his thanks to all of you."

Holly could not help giving Molly a hard stare, but luckily the psychic didn't notice.

How much was Molly leaving out?

Did the Viridian Gym Leader know that Kris had an untamed power?

That she was one misstep away from being thrown in jail, or worse?

Holly frowned. She hoped he didn't know _anything._

Kris had more than enough to deal with!

But luckily no one saw Holly's discontent as Molly spoke again.

"Ready to go fishing?"

Holly nodded.

She was ready to get going to the next place!

But before she could even throw in her line, Kris stated. "Wait."

Holly's eyes were wide.

What now?

The disabled trainer took a deep breath, speaking slowly. "Could you please remove Holly's tether?"

Anabel looked shocked, as though she had forgotten something important. Confusion flashed in Molly's eyes, but the psychic didn't ask any questions. Holly figured with her status, she must've known what was going on.

Anabel spoke quickly.

"Oh, of course I should remove the tether while Holly goes fishing. It will make things easier."

Kris's eyes darkened. "No, I meant _permanently."_

Anabel's eyes went wide, and Molly had a look of skepticism on her face.

Holly couldn't resist her own eyes going wide.

Did Kris understand what she was saying?

Anabel snarled. "Who are you to say that? The punishment is mine to decide!"

Kris shook her head. "Not anymore. You put me in charge of all the decisions of the journey. And my decision is that Holly earns her freedom back."

Anabel's eyes continued to go wide.

"What?"

Meanwhile, Molly clenched her fist.

Holly wondered what the psychic was thinking, but Molly gave no indication.

Kris continued.

"Besides, I believe Holly has earned her freedom back, according to the criteria you set. You wanted her to feel others' pain, and care for them. She has proven to understand my pain, and has defended me several times. It's proof that she cares for others now. And that's not the only thing. She's cared about several Pokémon, even though they were not her own. Finally, you wanted her not to run away, and she hasn't, despite many opportunities. So it's reason enough to release her from the punishment, and give her Pokémon back."

Holly blinked, all the memories flooding back to her.

There was all the times she'd stood up for Kris when the disabled Trainer could not… And that was despite them hating each other in the beginning…

And then there was the time that she cared about the dead Poochyena… And Kris's own dead Pokémon… And then there was the multitude of times she'd praised her Pokémon and appreciated their victories…

Even Nidoqueen, the one that got her into the punishment begin with…

And Kris was right about her not running away. Admittedly, it was mostly because Holly was afraid of what Anabel would do, but at least it kept her in line…

Holly looked at Anabel, a silent plea written in her eyes.

Surely the woman would listen to reason.

But Anabel shook her head.

"No, Holly has not learned nearly enough. You've see how she can rebel."

Kris's gaze pierced Anabel, and she responded in a cold voice.

"Then what _will_ be enough, Anabel? You have to know when how to set limits. Besides, do you really want her mother to see her like this?"

Holly felt her blood run cold, and Anabel stepped back. Molly gritted her teeth, but did not say anything.

Kris seized the advantage, speaking again in her cold voice.

"That's right. You know where we are going next. And you know who will be there. How would she react? Nothing good, I imagine."

Anabel yelled. "What Erika feels doesn't matter!"

Kris kept her voice even as she stated. "Oh, does it now? I think the feelings of other people matter plenty. Otherwise you two wouldn't have reacted to Mr. Fuji back there."

Anabel stepped back even further, face going pale, and Molly's eyes blazed with rage.

Before either could say anything, Kris continued.

"He was willing to give Holly a chance. He believed she could change. That she _had_ changed. Why can't you?"

Annabel simply sputtered out. "He doesn't know…"

Kris quickly cut her off. "He doesn't know Holly. That much is true. But he was willing to give her a chance anyway. And you know her. So there's no reason you shouldn't. Besides, Anabel, you want Holly to change, but there's _no way she can if you don't give her a chance to_. And she can't have that chance if she's chained up to you all the time. What better way to prove herself then to finally behave properly when she doesn't have people watching her constantly?"

Anabel gritted her teeth, eyes closed. Molly's eyes still blazed furiously. The psychic still looked like she wanted to say something, but her lips never moved.

Would Anabel finally listen?

And what did Molly want to say? Why didn't she speak?

But Holly could pay no attention as Anabel slowly opened her eyes, nodding.

"Very well."

In her hand she held a Poké Ball, tossing it to Holly.

Holly's eyes widened.

She had no doubt what Pokémon this was.

In another second, Holly could feel psychic energy surrounding her. Her tether melted away, never to come back.

Holly flashed a giant grin, pumping her fist in the air.

At last, she was free!

The journey was finally hers again!

Her Pokémon were by her side, and she could make whatever choices she wanted!

At last, she could enjoy the trip!

Anabel simply stated. "Don't let me down, Holly."

Holly nodded, smile still shining on her face.

She was still aware of Molly's burning glare, but paid it no mind.

Especially since Kris was smiling with her.

Right now, things could not be better.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. It seemed to take forever to Holly. For what seemed like hours, she focused on her lure, but nothing happened.

Holly sighed in annoyance and stole a glance at Kris.

The disabled Trainer sat contentedly, watching her own lure with an intense focus.

Holly sighed again.

How could Kris like this? There was nothing to do!

Suddenly, Kris pointed.

Holly's eyes darted to her own lure, and she saw it dip beneath the water.

Almost immediately, she felt something yanking on the rod.

Holly's eyes began to go wide as adrenaline surged through her.

What could this be? A fish? A powerful Pokémon? She had to find out!

Holly put her hand on her reel, newfound energy coursing through her body.

And that was when the yanking only grew stronger.

Before Holly could say anything, she found herself flying off the dock and through the air. She let out a screech as her body was drenched in cold water, fishing rod still in her right hand.

Holly let out a gasp as she spat out water, trying her hardest to keep her head from going under. Holly could feel her entire body shaking as she was drenched in the freezing water. No matter how hard she tried to dodge, the waves just kept coming.

She wanted to scream again, but was afraid water would enter her mouth and drown her. Holly could feel her clothes plastered to her body as she traversed the water at a speed she never thought possible. The roar of water filled her ears, blocking out almost every other sound.

Holly thought she could hear the others shouting something, but it sounded very far away.

So instead she clutched the rod in her right hand, focusing on the creature that dragged her through the water at lightning speed.

It was a Pokémon. That much she knew. The creature was green and looked a little like a frog, but Holly couldn't see much else. Whatever it was, it was strong and quick, and she was no match.

But she had to continue.

She might just land a strong Pokémon, and Anabel might be angry if she dropped the fishing rod!

Suddenly, the Pokémon jumped up, and Holly let out a cry as she jumped with it. She saw something else get dropped into the water, and registered that it was heading towards her. Holly flailed her left hand, feeling herself catching something hard.

Yet she saw the creature began to disappear below the water, and she felt the tug of the rod as it dipped down with the failed catch.

Holly gulped.

She knew she would be next.

Holly had just one thought on her mind.

Would she drown here?

Holly held her breath as she prepared to go underwater with the creature.

Only to feel another's scales.

Before she could register what was happening, Holly felt the rod get yanked out of her hands. Holly's now free hand slammed against the other creature's back, wincing as she hit the hard scales. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the green creature swimming away, captive fishing rod flying behind it.

And then, a voice crashed through her head.

"Reese, return to land!"

The other creature let out a deep rumbling cry as it took off with Holly on its back.

It swam leisurely through the water, and Holly let her surroundings come into focus. She looked at the creature that she now realized was a Pokémon. Its scales were blue, and its fins waved gently in the water. The Pokémon had long mouth that almost looked like a beak, and Holly could see something sticking straight up in the air. She thought it was antennae, but certainly knew this wasn't a bug. Red eyes met hers from the side, but they held no malice.

Even from the back, Holly knew the name of this Pokémon.

Kingdra.

A rare Pokémon to be sure, and one of the most powerful water Pokémon in existence.

Holly blinked. She wondered who would have this Pokémon.

But before she could wonder any further, her attention was drawn away from the Kingdra. Holly was then alerted to something pointy stabbing her palm, and slowly opened up her fist.

She could see a golden rock the shape of a crown in her hand.

She hadn't gotten a Pokémon, but she _had_ gotten something…

Holly's eyes went wide, but she couldn't fully notice what her catch was.

Because then the land came into view, and Holly could see the others. The Kingdra was heading towards Molly, so Holly assumed this was her Pokémon. Both the psychic and Anabel wore concerned looks on their faces as they stood at the front of the dock. Kris sat behind them, concern also showing on her face.

As Kingdra neared the dock, Molly and Anabel grabbed Holly and pulled her onto land. Holly was aware of psychic energy, as a blanket flew through the air and was wrapped around her. She glanced at Kris, seeing her Delphox, and figured it was the one that had moved the blanket.

Molly quickly gave the Kingdra another command.

"Reese, go check on the Politoed Holly tried to catch and see if it's all right. And do try to get the fishing rod back."

The Kingdra nodded and swam off, continuing its gentle sway in the water.

Holly watched it go, but then turned to Anabel.

Anabel's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she stared at Holly.

"Holly, you _could have drowned._ Why did you hang on to the rod?"

Despite everything, Holly couldn't help smiling.

"Because I got something!"

She held the strange rock in her hand, and noticed Kris's eyes glimmer with recognition.

"Ah, a King's Rock. Rare and useful, used to evolve Pokémon and sometimes prevent opponents from attacking in battle. Not a Pokémon, but a good catch nonetheless."

Holly continued smiling. Perhaps there was something worthwhile in fishing after all.

She didn't have much time to ponder it, as Anabel quickly cut their trip short. She got Holly some warm clothes, and tucked her into an even warmer bed. Holly tried to say she didn't need to sleep, but Anabel insisted she stay in the bed.

So Holly lay, wondering what to do, when Molly walked in. In her hands, the psychic held a drenched fishing rod, and Holly thought she could see a bit of blood on the lure.

"You certainly did not make it easy, but I got the rod back."

"Thank you." Holly quietly responded. She wondered _how_ Molly had gotten the rod back, but quickly decided she didn't want to know.

Holly heard Anabel's reply. "I'm glad you got it back, because that rod was expensive."

Holly suddenly heard Kris come up behind them, and wondered how the disabled Trainer could be so silent.

"I'm just glad Holly's okay."

Holly thought she could see a flash of regret in her eyes, and wondered if it was because she had been the one to agree to fishing.

But she quickly turned to Molly as the psychic spoke. "After Holly recovers, I'm leaving. For now, my business with Kris is over, and I have other things to attend to."

Anabel nodded. "Safe travels. And thank you for the help."

Holly cocked her head, wondering why Anabel didn't ask Molly to stay, but figured no one wanted her around.

Anabel had a bit of a stern look in her eyes as she stated. "Speaking of Holly, we should leave her to rest."

Holly shook her head, eyes wide.

"What? But I'm not tired!"

The look on Anabel's face didn't change. "You've been through a lot, so _you will be."_

She gestured to the others, and Molly started leaving. Kris looked like she wanted to say something, but quickly followed.

Anabel simply whispered. "Sweet dreams."

With that, the room was drenched in darkness as the woman shut off the lights. Holly heard the sound of a door closing and buried her face in the pillow.

If the others wanted her to sleep, at least she could pretend to.

But a few minutes later, she was aware of psychic energy.

Her eyes went wide. There was no one in the room! Could it be one of the restless ghosts from before?

Yet Holly relaxed when heard Kris's familiar voice.

" _No need to panic. It's just me."_

Holly's eyes went wide again. Of course she had forgotten the telepathic connection! Kris hadn't used it in a while.

" _But if you do this, won't you get caught?"_

Kris evenly replied. _"Only if I'm the one doing something. And I'm not. Besides, it's not like I'm hurting anyone with this."_ Holly winced at the way Kris said the words, and wondered if she was thinking about what happened at the Tower.

She resisted the urge to clench her fists.

This truly wasn't fair! Treating Kris like a criminal over a bunch of things she truly had no control over!

But if Kris could free her, then maybe she could free Kris…

Now Holly had another question in the back of her mind.

" _How did you know I wasn't asleep?"_

Kris dryly responded. _"I know when someone's pretending to sleep. Trust me. I'm notorious for doing that."_

She let out a laugh, and Holly wondered what type of conversations the disabled Trainer had eavesdropped on.

But she didn't get a chance to ask, as Kris continued speaking.

" _Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. The fishing… It was my idea… And the Tower… I don't know what came over me, but it clearly wasn't good…"_

Holly shook her head. _"You didn't want to go to the Tower anyway. Anabel should never have forced you. She knew you had dead Pokémon there… You never meant to hurt us anyway… And the fishing… That was just an accident... And it turned out well in the end. I got a nice item out of it."_

The disabled Trainer didn't respond, and Holly could only imagine the guilt flowing from her.

So she decided to quash the guilt.

" _Well, I just want to say thanks. For getting rid of the tether, and standing up to Anabel."_

Kris evenly responded.

" _It was the right thing to do. The punishment had gone on long enough, and it wasn't something even wanted to start in the first place."_

Holly's next words came out slowly, but she felt her confidence growing as she continued to say them.

" _I know you can't control the journey anymore but… could you still guide me, though? You've been so helpful, and I've learned a lot."_

Surprise was evident in the older Trainer's voice, but she immediately responded.

"Of course."

All of a sudden, Holly could detect a small cry of pain, and her eyes widened.

It had most certainly been coming from Kris, but what was wrong?

"Is everything all right?"

Kris rapidly responded, but Holly could still hear the pain in her voice.

" _I'm fine. It's just… This reminds me of one of the ghosts in Lavender… When we were there, he was missing…"_

Holly's eyes widened again.

" _But then, where is he?"_

Kris's voice took on a dark tone. _"I don't know, but this can't mean anything good."_

Kris was silent for a while, before she replied.

" _I'd better go, so I don't actually get caught. And you probably do need to sleep some."_

Holly reluctantly nodded.

" _See you later, and thanks again."_

The disabled Trainer's voice faded from Holly's head, and with it, the psychic power.

Holly clenched her fist. She still needed someone to talk to!

She rummaged around until she saw a light flashing. She nodded approvingly, picking the source of the light up.

It was something that looked like a cell phone, but it also had a wristband.

Holly never used the wristband, because she found communication with it awkward. But she still kept the device with her.

It was something issued to all Trainers who got their Trainer Cards, and it had been given to her as soon as she started the study.

And now she knew _exactly_ who to call.

Holly quickly dialed a number, and Professor Pine answered on the other line.

Words poured out faster than Holly could register, as she told Professor Pine of everything that happened.

Holly was relieved to hear that the professor at least showed some concern… Perhaps Holly's own from before had been for nothing…

At least until she asked about the name Julia.

The professor refused to answer the question, instead redirecting Holly to other subjects. Holly noticed that the professor acted confused, but if Kris knew the name, it must've been familiar…

Holly shook her head.

There could be more than one Pine, and Kris _had_ met the professor years ago. Perhaps the disabled Trainer had just gotten two people mixed up.

And the professor probably found the whole name issue absurd, just like Anabel did.

She put the phone down, relieved that she had not been caught. Fatigue finally mixed with the relief, and she drifted off to sleep.

The next day in Route 11 was a blur, and other than Molly riding her majestic Entei as she left, Holly could not remember much.

Because her mind was on a single track, as she could only focus on one newfound concept.

The thing she had wanted for so long, and had finally gotten back.

Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> First, the prompt!
> 
> Route 11 is a small area west of Lavender, although one must first go south. No Pokémon are mentioned in the RP, although they do exist. There also some items here. They are the Itemfinder (if one has not gotten it already), two Revives, an Escape Rope, an Awakening, and a Great Ball. The route leads to Vermillion.
> 
> Authors notes:
> 
> -So Route 11. I wasn't originally planning to do it, because I typically traverse it much earlier on, and the player can't access this road from Lavender at this point in the games. However, this route appeared as a required area in the RP. I already had the fishing scene planned out, and knew there was water to the south of Lavender, near Route 11. So I just decided to use the pools of water instead, with Route 11 getting a mention. The actual route that the water is on will get a proper appearance when it comes up in the RP. Route 11 will also get a proper appearance in some of the other books.
> 
> -Molly liking water comes from the movie where she is originally from. In this movie, she battles Misty underwater with her Pokémon, and seems to be enjoying it. It's also worth noting this type of battling would not show up in the games proper until a long time later. Even with that, the player would be unable to battle Trainers underwater until the remakes of the games that introduced battling underwater originally. Molly owning a Kingdra is also based on the movie she is from, where she uses one in battle.
> 
> -Holly's encounter with the Politoed comes from the games. In Kanto, the only way to get a King's Rock without trading with someone who has it is by stealing from or capturing a wild Pokémon holding the item. One of the Pokémon that can hold the item is Politoed. However, the chance of them holding the item is very rare. 
> 
> -The King's Rock works exactly as Kris describes, evolving certain Pokémon. A secondary effect is that in battle, a Pokémon can hold the item, and all attacks have a chance of causing the opponent to flinch and miss their turn. This happens even if the moves have no chance of making an appointment flinch normally, and if the move does have a chance, that effect is stacked.
> 
> -Lastly, I was planning on Holly getting her tether off before Celadon for a long time. However, I also initially planned for her character development to be complete by this time, but then I realized it would be rushed. Instead, her character is going in a complete different direction, but the tether still remains off. Also, Anabel was originally the one to declare that the tether be taken off, but instead that was changed to Kris suggesting and eventually forcing her to do it. This also is because of Kris's character taking a different direction than what was initially planned, although those who have been paying close attention to her character may be able to pick up the change from early on.


	51. New Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! It's been a while, mainly because the RP itself had to update.
> 
> However, I have been busy in the meantime. There are two new companion stories, Homecoming and Daughter. Homecoming is a one-shot, with Daughter being a short multi-chapter story. Anyone who is currently enjoying the Traveler series should check them both out.
> 
> Supplementary materials for the Traveler series have begun to appear. They shed a bit more light on the lore, and are particularly useful for an upcoming chapter. Anyone interested should look at the Deviantart account "wordwheels" for more information.
> 
> Since this is a new area, there is a prompt. However, it contains spoilers for the chapter, so it will be included after it. As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.
> 
> The author's note for the chapter are long, so they are summarized in the work itself.

50: New Heights

Once the group had cleared Route 11, Holly found herself abruptly turning around.

She blinked confusedly.

Why were they retracing their steps? Wasn't the purpose of her being free was so that they could keep moving forward?

Holly cleared her throat, alerting Kris and Anabel.

"What is it, Holly?" Anabel asked.

Kris said nothing, her expression holding something unreadable.

Holly guessed the disabled Trainer already knew what she was going to ask. Holly decided to state her question anyway.

"Why are we going backwards and returning to Lavender? There's not much there…"

Anabel rapidly responded. "We have to return to Lavender in order to get to the place with the next Badge. Celadon is to the west of Lavender, so that's where we need to go next."

She shook her head.

"We're not going backwards; this is the only way forward."

Holly gulped, and hoped the others would not see her shivering.

She didn't want to face her mother! What would she think of her?

And how would the others react when they discovered that she had run away from home?

Holly somehow found her lips moving, but also found it difficult to register what she was saying.

"Could we go south instead?"

Confusion was once again present in Anabel's eyes.

But before the woman could reply, Kris stepped up.

The disabled Trainer's eyes had a knowing gaze as she responded.

"You're not ready to face your mother, are you?"

Holly shook her head miserably.

She wondered if she was _ever_ going to be ready.

But Holly suddenly resisted the urge to clench her fist.

She had done nothing wrong! It was all her mother's fault that she had to run away! What was her mother thinking, not letting her participate in that study when she was clearly old enough to train on her own?

But still…

Even if Holly believed she was in the right, the encounter with her mother was going to lead to a huge confrontation…

And Holly knew she wasn't ready for that.

After all, she still had to find a way to free Kris from those horrible psychics, and her mother probably wouldn't let her do that!

Holly focused on the present as Kris began speaking again.

"Fuchsia is one of the later Gyms. The path there is longer and can be treacherous. Overall, the journey and battles will be more difficult."

Holly's face fall. Would her request be denied?

Yet Kris spoke up again.

"Although Fuchsia is a harder path to take, it is not unreasonable to go there now. Some Trainers choose to travel there before Celadon. So if you feel you can handle the difficulty, there's no reason not to go."

Holly nodded.

 _Of course_ she could take on a harder path and some more difficult trainers! It would only make her stronger! And she had to get strong for the Pokémon League, and to complete the study!

Besides, her mother could wait. She was always patient.

Holly turned to Anabel, noticing the woman was eyeing her curiously.

Would Anabel refuse the request? Was she still wondering why Holly had wanted to go in the first place?

Yet Anabel simply nodded.

"Fair enough. If you're ready, Holly, we can head out."

Holly resisted the urge to punch the air with glee.

Annabel was _finally_ listening to what she wanted! The journey _really was_ hers again!

Holly had a spring in her step as she walked towards the next area.

However, she quickly stopped dead.

Something coming from one of her Poké Balls.

Holly's eyes went wide as she picked up the object.

She realized the Ball was Mawile's and studied it closely. Holly had held the the capsule many times, but today something felt… different.

Like she was holding another Pokémon. One she knew nothing about.

But why would she be doing that?

Mawile hadn't changed, she was not going to stop the others just let it out for nothing…

Holly shuddered.

She couldn't really tell what the difference was, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

After all, what if it was something bad?

And why would a Poké Ball radiate light if the Pokémon wasn't being called out?

As far as Holly knew, the only other time Pokémon were filled with light was during evolution, and they couldn't evolve inside their Poké Balls.

So what was happening?

Holly was snapped out of her thoughts as Kris walked up.

The disabled Trainer had a huge smile on her face, and Holly could hear Kris's voice in her head as telepathy began.

" _Don't worry. This isn't anything bad. Just try using Mawile in your next battle."_

Kris let out a laugh.

" _It's something you've known about beforehand."_

Holly blinked.

What could Kris be talking about?

Holly didn't know about anything like this…

Suddenly, Holly heard Anabel's voice.

"Hey, are you two coming or not?"

Kris's voice came again, although strangely, she seemed to lack any sense of urgency.

" _Oh, we'd better not keep Anabel waiting."_

"Right." Holly rapidly responded, and Kris's voice disappeared from her head.

With that, she and Kris walked to where Anabel was waiting. The woman only gave a nod before the group continued.

Holly knew that the next area on the way to Fuchsia was called Silence Bridge, but she had no idea why was called that.

After all, there seemed to be people everywhere, including ones that wanted to battle.

And it wasn't long before Holly was stopped by a sharp voice.

"Hey, you guys are Pokémon Trainers! I challenge one of you!"

Holly realized that the person had come up from behind her, but she didn't have to turn around.

Instead, the person walked in front of the group, eyes filled with fire as he stopped in the center.

The other Trainer was a male, and he appeared to be around Holly's age. The Trainer had piercing green eyes and black hair. A red cape flew proudly in the wind, and purple clothing contrasted against the otherwise dull scenery. Holly noticed that some of the clothing was gold, mainly his gloves and boots.

Holly had a feeling she knew what type of Trainer this was, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

Yet she couldn't think more about that as she felt Kris's hand on her shoulder. Holly didn't need to glance at the disabled Trainer to know she wanted her to battle.

After her behavior before, Kris had hinted something would happen if Holly went into battle.

And now Holly felt a mixture of eagerness and dread as she wondered what the disabled Trainer had meant.

Holly swallowed hard.

May as well find out.

Holly stepped up.

"I will battle!"

Kris nodded approvingly.

"May as well let Holly fight. She needs the practice."

Anabel also nodded, although Holly didn't think she could sense approval.

Instead, Holly heard Anabel whisper.

"That's a Dragon Tamer. They can be very strong. Be careful, Holly."

Kris simply stated a nonchalant tone.

"She'll be fine."

Holly blinked, wondering what the disabled Trainer knew. She had talked about the light from before like it would help Holly in battle.

So maybe that's what she was referring to.

Regardless, a Trainer as skilled as Kris said she would be fine. Holly believed it.

Holly nodded, fixing her opponent with a sharp gaze.

The Dragon Tamer did not flinch.

"You sure seem confident. Do you think you can beat my friends over there?"

Holly glanced further down the bridge, and could see there were more people waiting. They all looked to be dressed the same, so Holly guessed they were Dragon Tamers too.

Holly responded confidently, a smile forming on her face. If that light gave her new power, she could beat anyone!

"Of course I can!"

Her opponent wasted no time, grabbing a Poké Ball.

"The let us begin! Go, Altaria!"

He tossed the capsule into the air, and everything was briefly covered in a bright white light.

When it cleared, a dragon stood before them.

Except Holly didn't think it looked much like a dragon.

Instead, it looked like a bird.

The bird's neck was blue, with white cheeks and a white beak. It had something on its head that looked like blue ribbons, along with blue feet and a blue tail. Holly couldn't see the rest of the bird however, because its body was covered up by a fluffy white cloud. The Pokémon's black eyes glanced observantly over the battlefield, and it waited patiently for its Trainer's next command.

Holly resisted the urge to snicker.

This wasn't a dragon! This was a weakling!

Well, dragon or not, she knew exactly what Pokémon to choose.

Holly tossed her own Poké Ball into the air.

"Go, Mawile!"

Holly's familiar Pokémon appeared in the flash of white light. However, as it snarled at the opponent, Holly's eyes went wide.

Mawile was wearing a silver necklace…

And in the necklace was a shimmering stone…

Holly cocked her head in confusion.

How had Mawile gotten this? She hadn't given it anything before…

Holly glanced at Kris, silently asking the disabled Trainer for an explanation.

She was instead aware of Anabel's blazing fury, as her eyes bore into Kris.

Holly blinked.

Why was Anabel angry? Didn't she want Holly to get stronger?

Holly shook her head.

Anabel was _always_ angry. It wasn't worth trying to figure things out.

Holly focused on Kris again, noticing the older Trainer had a giant grin on her face. She did not seem to be paying attention to Anabel, instead focusing on Holly.

However, the disabled Trainer did not speak, pointing to her left wrist.

Holly glanced down at the silver bracelet shining on her own.

She felt a smile creep onto her face, and nodded.

Rapidly, Holly pressed a button on the bracelet, holding it up.

Her voice rang through the air as light began to surround Mawile.

"Mawile, Mega Evolve!"

A massive amount of white light enveloped the entire battlefield, and Holly quickly found herself blinded. She looked away, but did not cringe.

Instead, she continued wearing a smile.

This was a power available only to a chosen few.

A power only the strongest could wield.

Something unlike anything else Trainers had at their disposal.

And now it was hers.

After what seemed like forever, the bright light dissipated. Holly glanced back to the battlefield, and Mawile was still there.

However, her Pokémon had changed.

Instead of its giant jaw, Mawile now had two of the same. White teeth gleamed ferociously as the sun shone off of the black appendages. A yellow circle was in the center, and Holly could see it as Mawile swung its head around. Its red eyes were now purple, glaring fiercely at its opponent. Mawile's yellow body had become a deep pink, almost matching the color of its eyes.

Holly beamed.

 _This_ was the time to prove her chance! _This_ was what Mr. Fuji had talked about!

 _This_ was called Mega Evolution.

Kris's voice pierced through her head as she stated. _"Like it? I gave it to your Pokémon last night. I figured that you could use more strength, and Mega Evolution doesn't do much without a stone for the Pokémon to hold."_

Holly nodded. _"Yes, I love it! Thank you so much!"_

Holly could hear joyfulness in Kris's voice as she responded. _"I knew you would."_

Kris's voice took on a newfound sharpness, and Holly listened intently.

"Don't get overconfident. _Whether it looks like one or not, a dragon stands before you. And they are some of the world's toughest Pokémon. But you have a secret weapon. Mawile knows a move that is effective against them, and you can use it to win the battle."_

Holly nodded.

" _Okay, what do I need to do?"_

"Tell Mawile to use Play Rough. Repeat that against all the Dragon tamers and you should easily be victorious."

" _All right."_ Holly replied, and Kris's voice left her head.

She faced her opponent. The Dragon Tamer's eyes were wide and his jaw open. His Pokémon was similarly stunned, staggering back fearfully.

Holly wasn't about to give them time to recover.

She yelled. "Mawile, Play Rough!"

Mawile let out a deafening scream. Before even its opponent could even move, it dashed towards the other Pokémon. Mawile's twin jaws opened wide, and suddenly, the battlefield went up in a cloud of smoke. Holly couldn't see what was happening, but she thought she could see stars. Holly wondered why a cloud of smoke would have stars, but she couldn't focus too much on it.

Instead, Holly could hear the opponent's screams of pain. She winced as she could feel the same pain all over her body, and imagined a thousand tiny scratches and bites.

Holly wasn't sure what Mawile was actually doing to Altaria, but it couldn't be anything good.

And if things were _this_ bad, maybe Holly was better off not knowing.

Regardless, the smoke cleared, and Mawile stood triumphantly over its opponent's fallen form.

The Dragon Tamer recalled his Pokémon, stammering.

"How… How could you…"

Holly smugly responded. "Pretty good, huh? Send the next Pokémon in."

The Dragon Tamer looked at his hands. "I don't have any…"

Holly snorted. What kind of Trainer went around with only one Pokémon that could be defeated so easily? She was beginning to wonder if the power of dragons was a myth people used to frighten others.

Regardless, another Dragon Tamer stepped up.

He looked similar to his comrade, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You defeated my companion, and now you must face me!"

Holly smirked. "Bring it on!"

Mawile let out a roar, and Holly realized it was still in its Mega evolved form. She had heard Pokémon stayed like that for one full battle before transforming back, but perhaps the battles were coming two quickly now for Mawile to revert.

Holly couldn't ponder it any more, as her opponent threw his Poké Ball.

"Go, Deino!"

In a flash of white light, another Pokémon appeared. There was no doubt this one was a dragon, and had a darker blue body. As the Pokémon growled menacingly, Holly could see its black spiky body. She thought she could also see many scars. Holly wondered how the Pokémon sustained injuries that their Trainer couldn't heal.

Despite that, Holly still smirked.

She would just have to beat _this_ dragon too!

Holly pointed at her opponent. "Mawile, Play Rough!"

Again, Mawile tore after its opponent before it could even move. For a second time, the cloud of smoke and stars filled the battlefield. Again, Holly heard the opposing Pokémon's screams and envisioned the scratches and bites.

In a few minutes, the smoke cleared, and Mawile proudly stood over its opponent.

The other Pokémon did not move, and its Trainer rapidly recalled it.

Holly smirked again. "Any more challengers?"

The opposing Trainer simply slammed his hand against his fist, and moved out of the way.

Holly was alerted to another white light, and quickly realized Mawile had changed back.

She supposed there were no other challengers. Or at least, none coming right away.

But before Holly could do anything else, she heard Anabel running up to her. The woman had Kris by the arm, and her eyes burned with unspeakable rage.

Holly glared straight back.

If all Anabel was going to do was get in her way and be angry, then maybe it was time to teach her a lesson, just like those Dragon Tamers! Someone needed to tell her that she couldn't control everything all the time!

But before anyone could speak, Holly saw a shadow in the distance.

She blinked.

What else could be out there?

* * *

**Author's notes**

**-So before the prompt, a little bit of an explanation. Typically, the games have the player going through Celadon City before Fuchsia. However, the RP has Fuchsia being done before Celadon. This is actually a mistake. Celadon was meant to be done before Fuchsia, but the prompts for Fuchsia were accidentally posted first.**

**-However, I decided to respond to the normally, and work the change into the story. The reason was it actually worked out better for plot speed reasons, and it is entirely possible for the player to go through and complete the events in Fuchsia before Celadon.**

**-For the curious, there are three possible routes player can take after arriving at Lavender Town. One is to do what the game expects and go to Celadon. Another is to have a drink in the player's inventory, use the item to completely skip Celadon, and head into Saffron instead. This could be done at any time, because the game doesn't check to see where the drink was obtained. Normally, drinks only are found at Celadon, but it's possible to have one before then if the player uses Pokémon Stadium 2 to transfer items between a pair of Kanto games. The final path is to first complete the events in Lavender Town, then head south to Fuchsia. And since the original Kanto games weren't very good at telling the player where they needed to go, it was not uncommon to visit cities completely out of order.**

**-The remakes were bit better at letting the player know where they needed to go, and making sure things were done in the correct order. In these games, players had to at least visit Celadon and obtain an item before they could proceed to Saffron. This item was needed regardless of whether the player had a drink in their inventory or not. Also, in the original games, it was possible to complete the events in Lavender Town immediately by exploiting a glitch. Normally, players had to complete some events in Celadon before they could complete the events in Lavender. The glitch allowed players to bypass the events in Celadon so that they could complete the ones in Lavender first. The remakes fixed that glitch, so players had to at least start the events and Celadon if they wanted to complete those in Lavender.**

**With that out of the way, here is the prompt. It's actually split into two parts, because the second part will be covered next chapter:**

_Route 12 is also known as the Silence Bridge. There are six Dragon Tamers here, and they're itching for a battle. Continuing along the Bridge eventually leads to Fuchsia._

**Now for the rest of the author's notes…**

**-While it is not shown in this chapter, Holly has undergone an appearance change. Originally, she was completely identical to the unused female character in the Kanto games. This character was eventually made into the female character in the remakes, Leaf. Leaf looks similar to her unused counterpart, which originally was not a problem. This was because Leaf was originally planned not to feature in the series.**

**However, my plans changed, and I decided I wanted Leaf to play a major role in some of the books. That's when the similar appearances became an issue, because I knew already that Holly was also going to play a major role in many of the books. So, I decided to switch Holly's appearance around to make things less confusing.**

**-Holly's updated appearance has her with long blond hair and green eyes. She wears red, yellow, and orange (sometimes all at once). Holly enjoys wearing these colors because they are the colors of fire.**

**-So Holly finally uses Mega Evolution! Interestingly, in the original draft of the story with Celadon being first, Mega Evolution was supposed to come much later, and probably not by Holly's hand. More details about this change will be explained when Celadon actually is visited. Also, the way Mega Evolution works in this story is exactly the same way it works in the games. The one exception is that Pokémon will transform back to their original forms regardless of how quickly a battle ends and starts. I only added the bit for this story because I didn't want to describe Mawile transforming and reverting several times when the battles were short. It's also worth noting that a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve do not have a glowing Poké Ball. I added that here for some foreshadowing.**

**-Mawile knowing Play Rough, but Holly not realizing it comes from the games. In the games, Play Rough is usually the last move Mawile can learn. However, it is possible for it to learn the move earlier if it is forced to learn via a Move Reminder. Since implementing a Move Reminder into the story is difficult, I simply had it know the move immediately. This is also similar to the cases of other Pokémon with Move Reminder only moves (such as Raichu and Nidoqueen from previous chapters). Play Rough's appearance is based off of the games and the anime.**

**-Dragon Tamers can be found in several games, but their appearance is based off of their looks and Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. This was the appearance that was posted to the RP (in the form of a link), so that's what I went with. Dragon Tamers and their Pokémon being strong comes from the games, because they're often fought late into the game, and usually have higher-level Pokémon than what is typically seen.**


	52. Falling Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter of Holly Rising! There is the remainder of a prompt this chapter, but it will be explained afterward because it contains spoilers. All prompts of the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.
> 
> Authors notes are long, so they are in the work itself.

51\. Falling Hard

The shadow moved closer, but Holly did not flinch.

She had just taken on a bunch of Dragon Tamers, so she could handle whatever was coming next!

As the figure drew near, Holly could finally make out what it was.

It was another Pokémon, and clearly a dragon. It looked like a serpent, with a light blue body and white underside. It had white ears and a white nose, the former swiveling madly. It had black eyes with a bit of brown in them. However, Holly could detect no friendliness in them, as they burned with rage.

Despite the intimidating glare, Holly grinned.

A Dratini! Holly might not have known much about dragons, but she knew this was one of the weakest ones.

There would be nothing to fear!

She heard Kris whisper ominously.

"A wild Dratini. Pretty rare in this area, but they can be aggressive. From the way this one is acting, I imagine it thinks the people here have invaded its territory. It will stop at nothing to drive us off."

Holly yelled. "If it wants a fight, then we will fight back!"

She pointed at the Dratini.

"Mawile, Mega Evolve!"

Holly could see the now familiar light again as she pressed the button on her bracelet. Mawile roared again, and Holly could also hear the sounds of people stepping back. She guessed the people were the Dragon Tamers, deciding to give her some more space. It would make sense, but it wasn't like the fight would last long.

After a few minutes the light cleared, and Mawile stood in its new form.

However, the Dratini was not fazed. Instead, it only seemed to grow angrier, snorting as fire burned in its eyes.

Holly only smirked.

Anger wouldn't save it!

She pointed towards the Dratini.

"Mawile, Play Rough!"

Mawile rushed forward, confidence brimming on its face.

Yet the confidence was misplaced, as the Dratini slithered to the side.

Holly let out a gasp as Mawile nearly crashed into the bridge.

Luckily, Holly's Pokémon turned around, but it was too late to do anything.

The Dratini let out a howl and opened its mouth.

A stream of flame exited from it, and Mawile screamed as the flames enveloped it.

Holly could feel the blood draining from her face. She had heard of Dratini learning Fire Type moves, but only when they were owned by a Trainer.

So how did a wild one know the move?

Kris's voice gravely sounded through her head.

" _Flamethrower… A move only taught to Dratini by Trainers… So this wild Dratini was probably abandoned by its Trainer, or is the offspring of a Pokémon that was abandoned. That would certainly explain its hostility."_

Holly clenched her fist.

Who would just abandon a Pokémon? That was so cruel!

But abandoned or not, Holly had to drive the Dratini back!

Mawile was covered in burn scars, and it winced as it staggered to its feet.

However, Holly could still see a resolute look on its face.

After its recent victories, Mawile wanted to win the battle as badly as she did.

Holly smiled. She wasn't about to let her Pokémon down.

"Mawile, Play Rough!"

Mawile dashed forward again, but Dratini was ready.

It jumped, and Mawile missed completely.

The Dratini angled its head down, directly above Mawile. Before the other Pokémon could react, Dratini shot a stream of flame at its opponent. Mawile let out another scream as the flames crashed into it. The entire battlefield was enveloped in fire and smoke, and Holly couldn't see a thing. She coughed, her throat burning as she struggled to breathe.

But she realized that whatever pain she was feeling was nothing compared to what Mawile must've been experiencing.

She could hear her own Pokémon's terrified cries…

And then they slowly died down.

Holly shook, fearing the worst.

And it turned out the worst was what happened.

As the flames cleared, Mawile lay on the ground. Its eyes were closed, and its body wasn't moving. Holly could see that its face was contorted in pain, and she couldn't bear to imagine its final moments before losing consciousness.

She quickly recalled her Pokémon and faced the Dratini. It still glared at her, across from where Mawile had been.

Yet this time, Holly stepped back.

She clenched her fist, coming to a grim relation.

None of her other Pokémon had attacks that were even _remotely_ effective against dragons! And even if she revived Mawile, it could not use Mega Evolution again!

What was she going to do now?

Before Holly could answer that question, she saw Kris running up.

The disabled Trainer had a Poké Ball in her hand, and in her eyes was a glare as fierce as the Dratini's.

Her words were icy cold as she threw the ball.

"Go, Mallory."

Holly's eyes widened.

Mallory was the name of that crazy Mimikyu!

What was Kris planning to do?

Holly could say no more as Mallory appeared in a bright white light. The Mimikyu still held a devilish grin, and Holly realized she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

She wondered if the other Trainers felt the same, as not a one made a move to stop Kris.

The Dratini still glared right back, seemingly unaware of how the tables had turned.

Perhaps it expected another easy opponent.

But Kris would make sure that wasn't the case.

The disabled Trainer's eyes narrowed as she spoke with her command.

"Mallory, Play Rough."

The Mimikyu rushed toward the Dratini. The wild Pokémon tried to dodge to the side, but Mallory was too fast. Within minutes, she collided with her opponent, letting out a high-pitched laugh.

Holly could see the familiar smoke and stars.

However, everything else was unfamiliar.

Mallory's cackling was mixed in with her opponent's screaming. Holly felt more pain all over her body, but she knew these weren't little scratches and bites. She thought she could see the blood in the cloud of smoke, but only briefly.

Holly felt a wave of nausea, and wondered if she would be sick.

What was Mallory doing?

This was just a wild Pokémon, not a Team Rocket member!

And why didn't Kris call her back?

Was the disabled Trainer _unable to?_

Regardless, the smoke cleared. Holly let out another gasp.

Mallory was standing on top of the wild Dratini, glaring straight down at it. She let out another laugh, and Holly felt chills run down her spine. It wasn't long before the laugh morphed into words. There were high-pitched and distorted, but Holly could still make out what they were.

"Play with me! I want to play more!"

Holly gulped, and the nausea almost became too much.

Mallory thought battles _were a game?_

And not just any battle, but battles where Pokémon were _hurt,_ or even _killed?_

_What had made Mallory like that?_

Did _Kris?_

Holly shook her head.

No, Kris _couldn't_ have done this. She was a little aggressive as a battler, sure, but no other Pokémon she was with acted like Mallory…

So if Mallory was like that from the start…

Why did Kris keep her around?

Holly's eyes fell to Mallory's unfortunate opponent, and she could now see that the Dratini had bright red cuts and bites all over it. Liquid oozed out of them, and a wave of nausea hit Holly when she realized it was blood. The Dratini no longer had its defiant gaze. Instead, its eyes were wide with fear.

Kris approached Mallory, but that brought little comfort.

Because then Mallory spoke more words, turning to Kris with a wide grin that seemed like something out of nightmares.

"More blood? More fights? Can we fight more, please?"

Kris somehow remain unperturbed, calmly shaking her head.

"No, Mallory, not now."

Mallory's ears drooped and her face fell. However, it was only briefly before she was glaring back down at her opponent.

Holly wondered why Mallory didn't just turn to attack Kris right there. Perhaps she knew Kris would punish her. Given Kris's ruthlessness, Holly wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Now Kris was glaring at the fallen Pokémon, eyes holding no emotion.

Her voice pierced the air, cold as ice.

"Surrender."

The Dratini let out a whimper, but no one bothered to translate it.

It was perfectly clear what the sound meant.

Kris was quick to add another sentence.

"Leave, now."

Mallory got off the Dratini and the wild Pokémon stared, stunned. After a few minutes, it painfully slithered away, leaving a bit of blood behind.

For a while, silence hung in the air, save for the sound of Kris recalling Mallory.

Then, Anabel broke the silence.

Her eyes still burned with rage, and Holly thought she could destroy someone with it.

Anabel made no effort to conceal her anger as she screamed.

"What were you _doing,_ Kris?"

Kris again responded without much emotion.

"Helping you out."

"That was unnecessary force! A vicious Pokémon like Mallory should be put down!"

Holly's eyes widened.

_Put down?_

_Destroyed?_

Anabel couldn't be suggesting that!

No matter how bloodthirsty Mallory was, it was clear from Kris's behavior at the Pokémon Fan Club that she truly cared for her.

If Kris lost such a beloved Pokémon, after losing so many others…

What would happen to her?

Holly gritted her teeth, her own anger showing on her face.

She couldn't let Anabel push Kris around!

She quickly yelled.

"Anabel, Kris didn't do anything wrong! It's not unnecessary force, because Kris didn't kill the Pokémon! Sure, she got a little rough with her, but she's usually like that!"

Anabel's voice was dangerously low.

"She's usually like that? Do you mean to say she usually fights to the point of drawing blood and of hurting others without remorse? I don't think so."

Anabel glared straight at the spot where Mallory was.

"That Pokémon is nothing but trouble."

Holly screamed.

"How would you know that, Anabel? It isn't yours! Besides, some Pokémon species are naturally violent! Maybe that Pokémon is one!"

Anabel shook her head furiously.

"I know that species, Holly, and it's not naturally vicious."

She turned her scorching gaze on Kris.

"If you continue to allow a Pokémon to be vicious, whether you've trained it to be that way or not, then you are guilty of a crime."

Kris glared daggers, and was no mistaking the venomous words coming out of her mouth.

"There you go again. A crime and a punishment. Clearly, you've learned nothing so far. Well, I can teach you something now."

Kris locked eyes with Anabel, her voice taking on a chilling tone.

"What I do with my Pokémon is none of your business."

Anabel gritted her teeth, but didn't dare say anything more.

Holly had a similar fire in her eyes, but realized she was directing her glare towards Anabel.

She clenched her fist.

Holly might not know why Kris had Mallory, or why Mallory was so ruthless.

However, she did know two things.

One was that freeing Kris meant getting her away from Anabel.

And the second was that Holly had to punish Anabel somehow.

The woman needed to learn how much pain she was causing.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So, this chapter. This chapter is a bit different from its original incarnation, but first, the prompt.**

_Before proceeding to the third Dragon Tamer, the party gets held up by a wild Larvitar or Dratini. The party must then battle the wild Pokémon. This wild Pokémon can be either captured or defeated, but only one of the two can be encountered._

**Author's notes:**

**-May as well start with the elephant in the room, Mallory. When I originally created Mallory's character, I didn't plan on her being vicious and bloodthirsty. Instead, her trait was her undying loyalty to Kris. This is why she is ruthless with Team Rocket, but kinder at the Fan Club.**

**However, a few things changed.**

**One is looking into the information about Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, as well as the Pokémon anime. In the original Sun and Moon, Mimikyu is a lonely Pokémon, if a bit of a prankster. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, it is shown to have a vicious streak. The anime takes this full-blown, with a particular Mimikyu out to** _**kill Pikachu just because it can.** _ **Keep in mind that this is** _**anime,** _ **usually known for being more lighthearted than any other Pokémon media.**

**-A second reason for the change was what I'd already written. I was looking back through the previous chapters and realized Mallory was the only Pokémon that was ever seen drawing blood in battle during the story** _**at all.** _ **Originally, I'd attributed this to Kris's history and her tendency to be harsh on criminals.**

**However, upon examining the scene more closely, I realized Kris had never asked Mallory to hurt an opponent until they bled. She'd ordered her to attack two Pokémon normally, and then a person, but she never specified how badly she wanted them hurt. Furthermore, Kris doesn't act the way a person normally might if there Pokémon unintentionally hurt someone, or hurt someone by going out of control. Usually, people are horrified, but Kris has no reaction, almost as if she's expecting it.**

**At the time, I decided this was because Kris's emotions were overpowering her logic. However, there are plenty of times where a Pokémon gets too rough in battle and Kris** _**does** _ **react (such as the training scene with Holly's Pokémon a few chapters before Mallory's first appearance, Anabel's battle with Azure, or the scene with the wild Mightyena). And after Mallory first appears and does damage, Kris goes back to being logical and calm** _**the very next chapter.** _ **If what Mallory did was entirely because of Kris's orders, then I feel like this wouldn't be the case.**

**This change also has to do with something I planned in the future, as I was writing Daughter while I was writing this. I won't say much because of spoilers, but this was a large part of the reason why Mallory's vicious personality makes more sense.**

**The final reason was because of novelty. There's very few vicious Pokémon in any media, and most of them have justifications. A lot of the Pokémon that seem vicious are actually under the command of morally questionable Trainers, and these Pokémon often state that they only do what they do out of loyalty. The biggest example of outright vicious Pokémon in the games is Shadow Pokémon. These Pokémon have been turned into fighting machines, but can slowly be brought out of the brought out of that state through battling. People also react with pity, knowing that these Pokémon are forced to become Shadow Pokémon, and that none of it is their fault.**

**Another huge example from the games is Necrozma from Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It is destructive and seemingly ruthless in these games. However, it's implied the only reason its like that is because it is in pain, and trying to find a way to ease that pain. It's also implied that it is not responsible for how it behaves, and when the player finds a way to get rid of Necrozma's agony, it behaves normally. It's also worth noting that while the player can make their Pokémon dislike them, they cannot make their Pokémon vicious.**

**-The anime has many examples of Pokémon acting vicious with justifications, even though some of these justifications are rather flimsy. However, it also closest thing to a Pokémon like Mallory. In the anime, there is a wild Malamar that decides to hurt others just for the fun of it. However, this Malamar is based on a myth, so it's unknown how much that viciousness says about the Pokémon world itself.**

**With all this, I decided that it would be interesting to create a Pokémon like Mallory, because this is something usually not seen. And with all the different types of situations Pokémon can be ended, someone deciding to fight only for themselves and to hurt others would not seem unreasonable.**

**-The Dratini being abandoned by its Trainer and only knowing a move taught by them is based off of the anime. In the anime, there is a wild female Snivy that knows Attract. This move can only be used if it is taught to Snivy by a Trainer. Therefore, it is quickly deduced that Snivy's Trainer abandoned her and she became distrustful. This turned out to be the case, although she eventually regains enough trust to join Ash's team.**

**-Play Rough missing and Mawile being defeated by flames is based off of a scenario that can happen in the games. Play Rough is a powerful move, but it only has a 90% chance of hitting the opponent. Therefore, Play Rough missing and the user eventually getting defeated is not impossible.**

**-Anabel suggesting that Mallory get put down actually comes from similar situations in real life. Pokémon are never seen being put down for any reason in any of the media, even if they are vicious. However, in real life, if animal is deemed too aggressive, they can be euthanized. It's unknown what the Pokémon world standards are for overly aggressive Pokémon, but I did not think it unreasonable that euthanasia could be considered for Pokémon that are too dangerous to handle.**


	53. Evening Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter of Holly Rising! This one has no prompt, but it's still quite important. As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.
> 
> Author's notes are long, so they are in the chapter itself.

52\. Evening Chat

Kris eventually stepped back, holding a Max Revive in her hands.

Holly's eyes widened.

This golden, star shaped, item could take Pokémon, no matter how badly they were injured, and restore them to full strength as though nothing had happened.

Holly continued staring.

It was clear what Kris wanted her to do.

Anabel's eyes went wide, and she screeched.

"No, you-"

Kris gazed at Anabel darkly, and abruptly cut her off.

"Want this to be over quickly, right? Mawile is Holly's best hope against Dragon types, so reviving it is the easiest way to win."

Holly glared at Anabel.

She wasn't about listen to another angry lecture from the woman!

"Anabel, this is my journey now! And I want to continue fighting with Mawile!"

Anabel winced, but did not say anything.

So, Holly quickly released Mawile from its Poke Ball and tossed the Max Revive at her Pokémon.

She heard Trainers usually made their Pokémon swallow medicine, but for an unconscious Pokémon, that could be dangerous. Apparently, throwing it was just as good.

The Max Revive exploded in the air, pouring its medicine down on Mawile. The Pokémon twitched, then slowly opened its eyes. It looked around a bit, before cautiously getting to its feet.

Holly beamed as she glanced at her Pokémon.

"Come on, Mawile, let's go fight some more Dragon Tamers!"

Mawile let out a roar, and Holly interpreted it as a challenge.

The Dragon Tamers did too, as they hesitantly headed back to where Holly was waiting.

Holly grinned. "All right, let's battle!"

Luckily, it didn't take long to defeat the Dragon Tamers. After Mawile Mega Evolved and used Play Rough a few times, even the fiercest looking ones fell.

Before Holly knew it, the group had crossed the bridge, night had fallen, and Anabel indicated they should rest for the day.

Yet almost as soon as Holly fell asleep, a familiar voice sounded in her head.

" _Holly, wake up."_

Holly's eyes flew open, but she did not have to look at the person to know who was.

Mentally, she responded.

" _Kris? What are you doing up?"_

" _Apologies for waking you, but I have one more thing to show you."_

Holly clearly opened her eyes, and saw Kris staring back at her. The disabled Trainer was calmly sitting on the grass, her Delphox standing beside her.

Holly could see a shadow, and realized Anabel was in the distance.

She frowned, remembering that she had fallen asleep with Anabel close by.

Holly could hear Kris's voice in her head again.

" _Don't worry. I teleported us away from Anabel. This is something I don't want her knowing about."_

Holly let out a sigh of relief, smiling and nodding.

No matter what situation they were in, it felt good to get away from the woman.

Kris smiled back, and held a Poké Ball in her hands.

Holly flinched back, expecting crazy Mallory.

However, when Kris tossed the ball, a familiar Pokémon stood before Holly.

Poliwag.

Holly blinked. How was this Pokémon here? She hadn't taken it out of the box…

Holly opened her mouth to ask what was happening, but quickly shut it.

A bright white light surrounded Poliwag, and Holly looked away.

In a few minutes, the light cleared, and Poliwag was no longer familiar.

Instead, there was a blue Pokémon, with huge white gloves. The creature had black eyes, with a black swirl on its white stomach.

Poliwhirl.

Holly blinked.

How did this happen? She had not trained Poliwhirl since she put in the box!

Holly looked at Kris and realize she was grinning.

But before she could as the disabled Trainer was going on, Kris replied.

"Not done yet. Where is your King's Rock?"

Holly's eyes brightened. She may not have understood what was happening, but she understood what this meant.

"Right here!" She responded, tossing Kris the rock.

Kris quickly held up out rock to Poliwhirl, and the Pokémon delicately took in its gloved hands.

Rapidly, Kris recalled Poliwhirl, then sent it out again.

Holly wanted to ask why she had done that, but then the bright white light came a second time.

In another moment, there was a different Pokémon.

This Pokémon was green, with a green swirl on its stomach. It had a yellow stomach with yellow toes and hands. The creature also had a yellow mouth and pink cheeks. Its eyes were still black, but Holly thought she could see a tinge of brown in them.

Holly smiled again.

This was Poliwag's final evolution, Politoed.

But one question lingered in the back of her mind.

She turned to Kris, asking through thought.

" _How did this happen? I never took Poliwag out of the box…"_

Kris stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

" _You didn't, but I did."_

Holly's eyes went wide.

" _You have access to my boxes, then?"_

Kris nodded.

Holly clenched her fist. She had a feeling she knew who had done this, and she knew it wasn't Kris's idea.

" _Is this because of Anabel's punishment?"_

Kris replied in an even tone. _"Partially."_

Holly gritted her teeth.

How dare Anabel invade her privacy like that! She would make her pay!

Kris only continued in a steady voice.

" _Even though I couldn't take over your journey, Anabel and the others gave me access to your PC."_

The disabled Trainer's voice hardened.

" _It was in case you wouldn't listen to me, or in the event that I wanted to handle things a bit more… directly. Needless to say, effectively hacking someone's PC left a bad taste in my mouth. So I decided to do something a little different."_

Holly's eyes widened.

" _Something different. You mean…"_

Kris nodded.

" _How else were all those Pokémon supposed to get stronger, even when you weren't battling with them?"_

Holly found herself with a huge grin.

To think that Kris had been helping her all this time, and she didn't even know it!

Kris continued, her voice softening. _"Even if my physical abilities are limited, I have my ways in other areas. Training all those Pokémon with no one noticing has become almost habit to me."_

Holly cocked her head, wondering what Kris meant.

She suspected it had to do with all those psychics and ghosts she had. Maybe she talked to Pokémon in dreams in order to train them there. Holly heard that skilled trainers could do that, and Kris was _definitely_ skilled… Holly had even heard someone ran an island that was a Pokémon paradise, and that the Pokémon could also become stronger there… It was unlikely Kris was using that, though, because Anabel would definitely notice if all of Holly's Pokémon suddenly disappeared onto an island…

Holly smiled again.

If Kris could train so many Pokémon without anyone noticing and even if a regular team was full…

Then _maybe_ they actually stood a chance against Anabel!

Holly was glad that when speaking normally, because she shouted gleefully.

" _You're such a powerful Trainer! And you can connect to others PCs! We can easily teach Anabel a lesson!"_

Kris shook her head, and sadness entered her voice.

" _As much as I would like to, I can't actually hack into someone's PC. I used to be able to, but not anymore."_

Holly's face fell, and Kris must've noticed.

She tried to make her voice cheerier, but her efforts were halfhearted, as sadness crept in again.

" _To be fair, I would like to teach Anabel lesson myself. I've been wanting to give her a piece of my mind for a while now. However, with what's happening recently, I doubt I'll be able to."_

Holly clenched her fist.

Anabel had been doing more and more harm to them. Now she had suggested _killing_ one of Kris's Pokémon!

 _Someone_ needed to put the woman in her place, before she hurt anyone else!

Holly's attentions were drawn away from Anabel as Kris spoke in a grave tone.

" _There's something else I want to tell you."_

Holly's eyes went wide, surprised by the disabled Trainer's seriousness.

" _What's that?"_

Kris simply replied.

" _Look at your cell phone."_

Holly's eyes continued to go wide as she fished around for the device. She finally found it, noticing the light was flashing.

There was something on the device that had been not there before.

Holly let out a gasp.

This was a bunch of numbers. A code.

And Holly had a feeling she knew what it was for.

Kris explained anyway.

" _It's for my PC. If something happens, I want you to take care of my Pokémon. All of them. Even those who don't fight."_

Holly could barely keep herself from shaking as she stated.

" _Those powerful Pokémon… They won't listen to what I say… I'm just a rookie trainer…"_

Kris gravely responded.

" _They will if I'm not around. I asked them to, and they will follow my commands to the bitter end."_

Holly couldn't help showing her shock.

She had heard stories of Pokémon like that, but this was the first time she'd actually met some.

That meant _every_ Pokémon Kris had was completely loyal to her.

Even crazy Mallory.

Holly shut her eyes.

Did _her_ Pokémon have the same type of loyalty? Would _they follow Kris_ if Holly was the one in this situation?

Was the relationship between Holly and Kris like that of Kris and her Pokémon? Built on absolute loyalty to each other?

After all they'd been through, Holly wondered if it was.

Holly heard the sound of Kris's voice, and it carried a desperate air to it.

" _Please, for their sake as well as mine."_

Holly opened her eyes, giving a resolute nod.

" _I'll do it."_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So I wrote this chapter to foreshadow a future event, and also explain something in the RP. The RP uses something commonly called leaked experience. This means that whenever there is a battle scene, all party members get experience. This happens even if Pokémon are stored in boxes. Furthermore, if there is not a battle scene for a while, it's assumed that the party trains off-screen and Pokémon are leveled up anyway. This is how Poliwag is able to evolve, despite not being in Holly's party for a while.**

**There's not many equivalents in the games for this, and it's not given an opportunity to be mentioned in story. However, I thought I would create a chapter for it anyway, because it's important and explains a few things. What exactly Kris does to train the Pokémon will be revealed in later chapters, although there have been subtle hints to it before.**

**-As for the equivalents in the games, Holly refers to them in this chapter. In the Unova games, there was an online service called Dream World. Players could send up their Pokémon play mini games, but also to gain experience. Pokémon in the Dream World would gain experience even if a player wasn't playing. However, only one Pokémon could be sent to the Dream World at a time, and the service no longer functional.**

**-The other method of leaked experience is more recent and from the Alola games. In these games, after the player progressed to a certain point, there was an island called Poké Pelago. The player could build more and more facilities on the island, including an area for training their Pokémon. Pokémon trained in the island would continue to gain experience even if the player wasn't playing or did other things in the games. This is because the experience gained is in real-time. However, the player can only do up to 48 hours (real time) of training before they have to visit the island again in order to collect their Pokémon.**

**-Poliwag's evolution is portrayed the way it is because of several things. One is that it got to the level required for evolution offscreen. Another is to use the King's Rock that was gotten a few chapters earlier. Poliwag evolving twice right away has to do with the fact that Poliwhirl doesn't learn very many good moves before evolving. So I didn't see the need to keep it unevolved. The way Kris evolves Poliwhirl has to do with the criteria in the games. In the games, Poliwhirl has to be traded while holding the King's Rock. However, I thought the trade would be difficult to portray. So, since Kris is not the original Trainer, I just had giving Poliwhirl to her count as the trade.**

**-The Max Revive works exactly the same in the games as it does here. Holly throwing the maximum five comes from my interpretation of the games. In the games, it's never specified how the Trainer uses healing items on their Pokémon. However, in later games, it looks like they're dropping or throwing the item at the Pokémon. So I chose to use this interpretation for Mawile's healing.**


	54. Fiery Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to yet another chapter of Holly Rising! This one's a bit of a long one, but it's not any longer than a chapter I would write normally. This is a new area, so there is a prompt. However, the prompt contains slight spoilers, so it is after the chapter.
> 
> As always, see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon. All forms are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized with permission.
> 
> Author's notes are long, so there are within the chapter itself.

53\. Fiery Encounter

Despite being up later that night, Holly couldn't help feeling refreshed and restored.

She _had_ to continue, to find a way to free Kris from Anabel! And it meant even more now that Kris had asked her to look after her Pokémon!

Holly couldn't resist smiling, but she quickly realized she had to keep things a secret from Anabel.

If the woman found out, everything would be over!

Her feet pounded on the bridge, and Holly was on the lookout for more Trainers. Yet none appeared. Perhaps they had all been frightened away.

Holly let out a sigh.

There was nothing to do on this route! Hopefully, they'd reach the next one soon…

Yet just when Holly was about to voice her displeasure to her companions, a loud splash filled her ears.

Holly's eyes grew wide. She had forgotten there was water on this route!

Holly glanced sharply to her left, where Kris and Anabel also were looking.

The splashing grew louder and louder, and Holly could see water constantly being disturbed.

Holly cocked her head, trying to find the source.

But there didn't seem to be anything.

Holly was about to ask Kris and Anabel if they had seen something when a creature finally leapt out of the water.

Holly let out a gasp.

The source of the splashing was a _Pokémon,_ and not just _any one_.

The Pokémon had a brown body that looked like kelp, aside from its glaring red eyes. It had something red on its head, and that red thing had a bit of dark green. Holly noticed that underneath the kelp-like substance was a purple scaly body. That was all she could see before the creature dove back into the water.

Yet, she grinned.

And her smile didn't fade even as Anabel spoke.

"A Dragalge. I never thought I would see one in the wild…"

Kris replied. "It's rare to see them. There are even shyer than most other dragons… I'm surprised a Pokémon like that made its way here…"

Holly could hardly contain her glee as she responded.

"Which is why I can't wait to catch it!"

She continued dreamily.

"Ah, I can just imagine having such a rare and powerful Pokémon…"

Yet Anabel shook her head, an icy glare in her eyes.

"And probably all it will be is part of your imagination. Dragalge is a _dragon,_ Holly. Dragons are hard to catch and even harder to use in battle. They are strong and sacred, more so than any other type of Pokémon. You may think you know about them from what happened with the Tamers, but almost every other dragon's power is far beyond that. A normal Trainer cannot hope to use them."

Holly clenched her fist.

Leave it to Anabel to ruin her fun!

She glanced towards Kris, hoping the disabled Trainer would back her up.

However, Kris had a grave look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Some people believe that in order to truly train a dragon, one must pass a grueling test. The test is so difficult that even _I_ couldn't pass it."

Holly's eyes went wide.

What test would be so hard that a powerful Trainer like Kris couldn't pass it?

Before Holly could ask what Kris meant, the disabled Trainer continued.

"Don't fantasize over the wild Pokémon you saw. That species isn't the only poisonous dragon Pokémon out there."

Holly couldn't help showing confusion.

What did Kris mean? She hadn't heard of any other dragon that was poisonous…

She glanced to Anabel, but the woman was similarly bewildered.

Kris began. "There is also…"

However, as soon as she started her sentence she cut herself off. The disabled Trainer closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Holly couldn't resist asking. "Kris, what's wrong?"

Kris simply shook her head. "Never mind. Perhaps you will find the wild Pokémon later."

At first, Holly blinked.

What exactly did the disabled Trainer know, and why couldn't she tell them?

Holly quickly shook her head.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter now, and she was sure Kris would reveal everything in time.

Holly quickly regained her composure, eyes gleaming.

"Later won't be a problem, because I will still catch that wild Dragale!"

Before Kris or Anabel could answer, another voice drawled.

"You think you're going to catch a Pokémon like that, brat? Don't make me laugh!"

Holly quickly spun around, finding another person standing behind her.

This person was a woman with long pink hair and light red eyes. The light red eyes were partially hidden behind a pair of shades, but Holly could still see they matched a pair of long red pants the woman wore. She also had on a short black shirt, and high heels that were jet black. Holly could see the woman had a slender frame, but strength could still be seen in her eyes.

Those eyes looked mockingly down at Holly, but she glared right back.

How dare this woman mock her!

"Who are you to call me a brat?"

The woman let out a laugh, as if she was enjoying Holly's frustration. Regardless, she answered. "I'm Malva, member of the Kalos Elite Four. If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I'm also the leader of a group that fights against the evil prowling the regions. So far, Kanto is in pretty bad shape."

Anabel nodded, a warm smile on her face. "I've heard of you, Malva. Your heroics are well known among the International Police, especially since you saved one of our top officers years ago. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Malva flashed a grin back.

"You're Anabel, right? Looker told me about you. He says you're the best they've got."

Malva's smile suddenly turned into a playful smirk.

"And I _also_ heard you're his favorite coworker. Thinking of getting a little closer?"

At this, Anabel's face paled, and she looked horrified.

She shook her head furiously.

"N-no! It's not like that! Looker and I just work together sometimes, and beyond that, we're just friends!"

Malva simply scoffed, as if she couldn't quite believe what Anabel was saying.

However, Holly thought she caught a flicker of pain in Anabel's eyes.

But she returned no sympathy, relieved that _someone_ put the woman in her place.

At the same time, she couldn't help feeling a hint of confusion.

Malva… That name sounded so familiar, and Holly knew it wasn't just because she was an Elite Four member of another region…

Holly frowned.

For some reason, the name Malva reminded her of something sinister…

Something dark… Something violent…

Something… Evil…

Evil…

Holly's eyes narrowed she came to a grim realization.

At the same time, anger boiled inside of her.

 _How_ could Anabel not know about this?

 _Well, she_ would make it known!

Holly took a step forward, eyes blazing.

"I know you! You used to be part of the horrible Team Flare, and they wanted to destroy everything!"

Holly could hear her voice rising as she snarled.

"Hypocrite! What right do you have to claim you fight against evil, when you were a part of it and got off Scott free?

Holly waited for a response, hoping she had hit a nerve in the former Team Flare member.

However, she was not expecting Malva's answer.

Quick as lightning, the Elite Four member's hand shot out.

Holly screeched as the hand struck her face. She recovered and tried to retaliate, but Malva wasn't finished.

Holly was aware of burning pain coming from her arms and shoulders. She registered that Malva had struck her there as well. Instead of crying and flinching back, Holly still felt rage blazing within her.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"I'm doing what your parents should have done years ago! You obviously have no respect for authority whatsoever!" Malva retorted.

Holly snarled back. "Neither do you, if you used to fight against them!"

Malva's eyes blazed with silent fury. "Listen to me, brat. I have long since been separated from Team Flare. And it didn't take me long to turn against their leader. Hardly anyone _even knew_ I was a part of Team Flare. When the truth came out, the League agreed not to press charges against me, as long as I worked for them for a while. So I did, clawed my way up to the Elite Four, and here I am. I founded the resistance group not long after, because I know how a lot of villains work.

Holly clenched her fist. _Of course_ Malva would know when she was one!

Holly opened her mouth to say something else, but Malva spoke first.

"Enough talk."

She swept her gaze over all of them.

Suddenly, she focused on Kris, and the disabled Trainer shrunk back at her narrowed eyes.

But Malva did not give ground.

 _"You_ especially know why I'm here."

Holly gritted her teeth.

What could make Kris so frightened, especially since she had worked with the League? Maybe Malva really _was_ a villain…

Kris shakily nodded, and Malva turned back to Holly and Anabel.

"As for the rest, I'm going to speak to Kris in private."

Anabel's eyes widened in surprise.

"But Kris is…"

Malva cut her off. "I know. News travels fast. But she has that monitor on, right? There shouldn't be any problems. And if there are, I'll be more than enough to take care of them."

Anabel nodded, and Malva gestured to Kris.

"There should be plenty of privacy in the grove to the north. Let's head there."

Kris nodded again, and the two walked off.

Holly clenched her fist.

She couldn't let Kris go anywhere with that villain, especially not alone!

But Anabel would never let her go if she told the truth…

Well, what harm was a little white lie?

Holly purposely made her eyes go wide and forced her voice to become high-pitched.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot something in the town! It was one of my items! My King's Rock! I have to go back! It was so important!"

Holly hoped Anabel would take the bait, and knew the lie had a bit of truth to it. After all, she didn't have her King's Rock anymore, and as far as she knew, Anabel had no idea where it went.

Luckily, Anabel seemed fooled.

She let out a long sigh.

"Holly, why didn't you go get your item _before_ we crossed the long routes? Fine, head back and get it, but please be quick."

Holly nodded and dashed off.

Her feet pounded against the bridge, but Holly didn't listen.

Instead, she looked for the grove Malva had mentioned.

Holly could see a bunch of large thick trees leading into uninviting darkness. She swallowed hard and sprinted inside.

The trees were so thick, Holly swore she was going to get lost. More than once she heard the cries of wild Pokémon, and hoped Malva and Kris wouldn't be attacked. The foliage was so dense she hoped she wouldn't get stuck.

How embarrassing it would be need rescuing when she was trying to rescue someone else!

Luckily, that was not the case, and Holly could now see a bunch of bushes. There was just enough space to peer through them, and Holly glimpsed Kris and Malva standing in the middle of a field. Both had serious expressions on their faces, although Kris looked almost resigned.

Malva began. "You know my offer. Have you considered it?"

Holy cocked her head.

What sort of offer did Malva mean? Nothing good, she supposed.

Indeed, Kris's eyes flashed with anger.

She responded icily.

"Why would I? You already know my answer."

Malva shook her head. "As stubborn as ever, I see."

Kris's voice rose with fury. "Of course. How do you think I survived this long?"

Malva ignored the veiled insult as Kris continued.

"And why ask me _now,_ after everything that's happened?"

Malva's voice seemed a bit crestfallen as she spoke.

"Because the resistance is having trouble."

Kris snorted.

"Trouble against Team Rocket and a bunch of Silver's rebels? I'm surprised at you."

Holly held her breath to keep from laughing out loud.

Team Rocket was just a bunch of stupid thieves! Their leaders suffered crushing defeats long ago by a bunch of kids near her age, or so she'd heard. Oh, Holly had also heard they had resurfaced, and her mother always said to be wary of them, but she was sure the whole thing was just to scare people! If Trainers had already taken down Team Rocket once, it wouldn't be hard to take them down again!

And the rebels were apparently led by a young man named Silver. There were rumors that he had connections to Team Rocket, but Holly wasn't sure how true those rumors were. The rebels fought against both the evil teams and the League for reasons unknown. They recruited whatever Trainer seemed even remotely interested in their goals, but often targeted ones around Holly's age. Holly was grateful the group had not come to her, but considering what the world was like now, she couldn't blame them for being angry.

Of course, Holly didn't entirely know what the rebels were _rebelling against,_ but considering that both the Pokémon League and the evil teams were still standing, they must've not have gotten very far.

People whispered that Silver and his group were some of the most successful criminals ever, and that they operated covertly under the guise of normal people.

But as far as Holly was concerned, they were just a bunch of losers.

If Malva's resistance movement couldn't take either those groups out, then they were even more pathetic than Holly thought!

Holly turned towards the Elite Four member.

Malva shook her head as she spoke to Kris again.

"It's not Team Rocket or Silver's rebels. It's an entirely different enemy that even we cannot identify. Something that could easily pose a threat to all regions."

Malva lowered her glasses, red eyes staring straight at Kris.

"In order to defeat this enemy, we need someone strong. Someone like you."

Her next words made Holly shudder. "Join us, Kris."

Malva held out her hand and Kris closed her eyes.

Holly gritted her teeth.

Kris couldn't join someone with a past like Malva's! She just couldn't!

But if she did, Holly would stop her!

Within minutes, the disabled Trainer opened her eyes, giving a firm answer.

"I won't."

Malva didn't even waver.

"Why not? It could be a chance to redeem yourself."

Kris's eyes blazed with fury, and she spat her words back at Malva.

"Redeem myself? By working with a bunch of people from those destructive teams?"

Malva shook her head.

"You know N and I were on those teams once, but no longer. Well, depending on how you look at it, N was never on a team to begin with. And that other woman, Lorelei… She has no connection to the teams at all."

Kris still burned with rage as she spoke. "Lorelei has close connections to the rebels."

Malva narrowed her eyes as she replied.

"Only because her daughter joined and her son's their leader. And I have to say, allying with us to stop her own children was rather brave of her."

Kris shook her head. "No, she's a coward. Fleeing to Sevii rather than deal with reality here. You should be ashamed that she joined you."

There was no mistaking the venomous tone in Kris's voice, and Holly stifled a gasp.

She knew of N and Lorelei, but she didn't know they had a connection to Malva. They were both powerful trainers, ones that instantly commanded respect. Holly had heard N once had ties to a villainous group called Plasma, but he had severed them to become the Champion somewhere. He was so powerful that even legendary Pokémon obeyed his orders, and few dared to challenge him.

As for Lorelei, Holly knew she was an expert with Water and Ice Types. There were rumors that she had some connection to the legendary Pokémon Articuno, but she neither confirmed nor denied them. She was one of the few that got the esteemed title of Pokémon Master, but Holly didn't know how she got it. Lorelei hadn't been one to flaunt that title.

Instead, she enjoyed teaching students, and Holly remembered her mother had taken her to some of her lessons once. She had thought that Holly might be interested in the same types of Pokémon as Lorelei, but Holly only found the lessons boring. Apparently, Lorelei was one of the Elite Four once, but she gave up the title to return to the islands where she was born.

Holly gritted her teeth. To think that such esteemed Trainers would join with a rouge like Malva! Well, they all had ties to evil teams, so Holly supposed rouges stuck with each other.

Still, she couldn't respect any of those Trainers anymore!

Now, Malva had begun to speak again.

"I expected better from you, Kris. What would your companions say, seeing you on the verge of a temper tantrum?"

Kris could not conceal her rage.

"My companions are _gone,_ Malva!"

Malva's voice was stern but even as she replied.

"Only _one_ of your companions is gone. The other two are still living. There is that boy from Pallet who is also the son of Volkner... Ash, I believe. And the other… The dragon girl, the one named Zinnia… She disgraced herself by refusing to accept her defeat against Hoenn's Champion, and then on top of that, turned traitor."

Malva's voice became dangerously low as she spoke.

"You should know better than anyone else would happened to Lorelei. You knew her children, Silver and Leaf before they fell. Such a shame…"

Holly blinked. She didn't understand what was going on!

She was unaware Kris even _had_ any former traveling companions, _let alone_ who any of the people were. And how did Kris know Silver and Leaf? She never spoke of them!

Holly might not have known what the two were talking about, but she did understand what was happening when Kris angrily slapped Malva's hand away.

"Enough! This discussion is over!"

Kris turned to leave, but Malva grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No, I don't think it is. Why are you so angry about your friends? Are you still trying to protect them? It's been many years since you've traveled together."

Kris still scowled at Malva.

"As if I'd tell you!"

Malva shook her head disapprovingly.

"I think I know. This is about that petty grudge you have… It's been many years, Kris. You need to move on."

Holly's eyes widened at the word _grudge._ If Malva knew Kris, then she would know it was useless to tell her to let go of one!

Apparently, she didn't, or she just wanted to get hurt.

Holly guessed it was the former.

It had to be, considering what happened next.

Instead of responding, Kris's hand balled into a fist. The disabled Trainer swung at Malva's face, but the Elite Four member easily avoided the blow.

Malva put her hands on her hips as Kris snarled.

"Get on my nerves one more time, and you'll have hell to pay!"

Malva didn't seem fazed, and her voice took on a warning tone.

"And you're threatening me now? Don't you dare try anything. You know what I am, and what I can do. Back off."

Yet, Kris simply stated. "That doesn't matter."

Despite Malva's warning, she walked forward.

Holly nodded.

Kris would take care of Malva easily!

Yet the disabled Trainer never laid a finger on her.

Malva's eyes suddenly turned bright blue, and her gaze was one of cold concentration. A mixture of red-hot flames and radiating psychic power surrounded her. Somehow, Malva didn't burn anything.

Kris flinched and stepped back, but Malva advanced.

There was an echo in her voice as it rang through the air.

"Such a childish demeanor is hardly befitting of one who is as powerful as the Champions. I thought you knew better, but I guess I was wrong."

Holly's eyes went wide. What sort of spell was this? Was Malva like a Pokémon, and if not, what _was_ she?

Holly couldn't resist gasping and shifting as Malva continued stepping forward.

She couldn't let the Elite Four member hurt Kris! But with power like that, did Holly even stand chance?

Holly never got that answer, as Malva looked straight towards her hiding place.

She spoke in the same cold voice.

"I know you're here, brat. Come on out."

Yet Holly refused, a glare in her eyes.

Power or not, Malva was still a rouge! And she would not obey the commands of a rouge! Besides, there was no way Malva was _that_ strong.

Malva's stern voice never wavered.

"If you don't come out now, I'm going to drag you."

Holly shook her head, and hoped Malva would see the gesture.

She must've, for her face hardened.

"Suit yourself."

With that, she walked over to where Holly was hiding. Kris didn't even move, perhaps not wanting to anger Malva further. Holly tried to move back, but Malva was too quick. She seized Holly's wrists, and heaved without a hint of strain. Holly screeched as spines on the bush pricked her, and leaves were everywhere. Yet, Malva didn't have a hint of sympathy as she moved backwards. As soon as Holly was out of the bushes, Malva effortlessly dropped her onto the ground.

The Elite Four member's chilling voice pierced her ears.

"Get up. Now."

Holly shook her head. No matter how strong Malva was, she wouldn't obey!

Yet the Elite Four member left no room for negotiation.

Instead, her hands grabbed Holly and stood her to her feet without a touch of gentleness. Holly wasn't sure where that strength came from, but Malva was certainly tougher than she looked.

But now, the Elite Four member was glaring at both them.

"Shame on you, brat, for eavesdropping! You call me a hypocrite, but you're the real one! Everyone has heard of your shindig about defeating bullies! But if you ask me, you're just a big one yourself!"

Holly narrowed her eyes. Malva didn't even know her! How dare she talk like that!

But before she could say anything, Malva had turned her angry gaze on Kris.

"And you! You claim to be an honest Trainer, but you're really not! You manipulate and deceive without remorse, then wonder what happens when others are angry! You only care about yourself, and using others to further your own goals!"

Holly clenched her fist. Malva was being crazy! Kris _was_ an honest Trainer! Lots of people said so! And what was this about manipulating and deceiving? Kris never did either to anyone! Malva was just angry because Kris would not join her stupid resistance!

But before Holly could fire another retort, Malva fixed her gaze on both them. She said something that made Holly's blood run cold.

"I have no choice but to tell your friend Anabel everything that happened here!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Pretty intense chapter, so a lot of ground to cover.**

**But first, the prompt.**

_This prompt is an interesting one where it is different depending on a player's party. One of the prompt was that there was a Poliwhirl who wanted to join the player's team. However, since I already had a Poliwhirl, I instead got a different prompt. The prompt was that the party would see a wild Dragalge, and the main character (in this case, Holly), would fantasize about catching it. After that, the encounter would be discussed among the party._

_Other than that, Route 13 doesn't have much. It is long, and is one of the last places before Fuchsia. Not many people are here, however._

**Now for the chapter itself…**

**-The way Anabel and Kris talk about dragons has to do with how they're treated in the games. In the games, they are considered stronger than any other Pokémon Type, and are outright called sacred in the games (mainly, Clair's Dragon Type gym in Johto). Being hard to catch and raise also comes from the games, with Lance stating this outright. Normal Trainers not hoping to use them comes from a lot of what happens in the games. In the games, it is stated that a run-of-the-mill Trainer cannot hope to win against Clair and her Dragon Type Trainers. In order to even find dragons, the player often has to go to remote areas late in the game, with most of them not giving any hints that dragons appear there. Many dragons are also hidden as encounters with legendary Pokémon, and the player must be incredibly strong in order to challenge them.**

**-Dragons being tough to catch and raise despite being powerful comes mainly from the games. On top of being difficult to find, most dragons are slow to learn moves and level up. Furthermore, a lot of their base forms are very weak, and those that can evolve to a long time to reach their more powerful forms. However, the payoff is worth it, with some of the best Pokémon in the games being dragons. Furthermore, the Dragon Type was so powerful that the Pokémon creators eventually introduced another Type, Fairy, to counteract it. Unfortunately, dragons were still so strong that this didn't help with many of them, and to this day, it is still considered the strongest Type. To add insult to injury, this Type has two of the most powerful Pokémon _ever seen in the series history._**

**-The grueling test that Kris refers to comes from the Johto games. It's called the dragon user challenge. Clair tells the player to take the test after they have defeated her in battle. Once the test is passed, Clair will give the player the Rising Badge and allow them to enter the Pokémon League. There are two variants of the Dragon user challenge. The original variant is to find the Dragon Fang in the Dragon's Den. The updated and more well-known version is to go to the shrine in the center of the Dragon's Den. Once there, the player must answer a series of questions about Pokémon raising. It is impossible to fail either test, but if the player answers the correct questions during the second variation, they will get a Dratini with Extremespeed. Up until recently, this was the only way to get a Dratini with that move.**

**-In this story, the test is much more complex, and possible to fail (although one character that isn't the player is still seen failing the test in the games). More details about the test and how exactly Kris failed will be explained in some of the other books. Oddly enough, some Trainers state that in the games, one must pass the test in order to use dragons. However, several Trainers are seen using dragons without passing the test, and the player can also still use them. Therefore, I changed it to simply believing Trainers can't truly train dragons without passing the test.**

**-And the next thing is Malva. Her existence in the story is based on several things. Her history is actually based on a misinterpretation of her history in the games. Malva is an interesting case because she is the first Elite Four member in the games to be related to an evil team (although there were cases in other media before she came along). To further put this in perspective, the only other example of _anyone_ in a position of authority (Gym Leaders, Trial Captains, Island Kahunas, Champions, or Elite Four) while also being part of an evil team in _any_ of main games is Giovanni. Giovanni first appeared in the Kanto games, while Malva didn't appear until five generations of games later. This is all part of the reason why I decided to make her a major part of this series' plot.**

**-The misinterpretation came from how connected she is to Team Flare. I figured that she was a former member, defected, and became part of the Elite Four. I thought this was the case because I didn't think it was possible that she could be a part of a group as famous as the Elite Four without people finding out that she was a part of Team Flare. This idea was further supported by the fact that in all the appearances that she makes before she fights the player, she's shown making an honest living as a reporter (although she never reveals her name). However, when she's finally fought in the Pokémon League, it's revealed that she is still a member of Team Flare. In the missions after the main game is cleared, it's also revealed she hates the player for taking them down. It's unknown if the Elite Four doesn't know she is part of Team Flare, or they do know and just don't care as long as she remains loyal.**

**-The different Pokémon media offer various interpretations of Malva's situation. The anime is the closest to the interpretation used in this story. In the anime, Malva actually _does_ defect. She is unaware of Lysandre's true plans. He tries to put those plans into action, but she finds out and is disgusted. As a result, she quickly sides with the heroes. Since Malva is otherwise an honest Trainer and helps stop the Team Flare remnants, it's implied that she will suffer no consequences for originally being a part of them.**

**-The Pokémon Special gives her a completely villainous interpretation. In that story, Malva is always loyal to Team Flare and remains so even after everyone else finds out. She wreaks havoc on the group, particularly targeting Diantha. Eventually, Diantha is able to defeat Malva, and she is badly wounded in the final battle. It is unknown if she survives or dies for her injuries, and if it is the former, what consequences she will face.**

**-Malva being the leader of a resistance group comes from the fact that she would know villains due to formerly a part of them. The whole idea of her teaming up with other people that do this actually comes from a Pokémon hack. The hack a set of two games called Pokémon Zeta and Omicron, and appears to be set in an alternate universe of the canon Pokémon world. In this universe, N and Cyrus have either reformed or never joined their teams (the games never specify what happened). The two team up and try to work together to take down the story's main villain. At the same time, they also support the player and their allies. Unfortunately, their efforts ultimately fail. However, the last thing they do is ensure that the player is strong enough to stop the main villain by challenging him or her to a double battle. I thought the whole concept of former villains working together to stop other ones was interesting, so I decided to include something like that here.**

**-Malva helping to save a top officer comes from a mission that can be accessed in Pokémon**

**X and Y after the main game is completed. In this mission, a top member of the International Police, Looker, befriends a young girl named Emma. However, Emma is tricked into working for the remnants of Team Flare against her will. So, Looker and the player set out to rescue her. Looker gets into danger because he does not own a Pokémon, but the player manages to help him and finish the job. Per Looker's request, Malva opens the doors to the area where Emma is being kept. However, she does not join the mission to rescue her. In this story, the player character in X and Y does not appear in the mission to save Emma. So, Malva comes instead, rescuing Looker herself.**

**-More information on Silver's rebels and Team Rocket's resurgence will be seen in later chapters and other books. I can't say much for spoiler reasons (unless someone wants those privately), but I will say that this is one interpretation of how Silver's character arc could have gone. Furthermore, Team Rocket's resurgence actually has to do with a character that has been met already, but I won't say who unless someone wants spoilers. However, I will say that this will be revealed in a later chapter, and most certainly in other books.**

**-Lorelei's character comes in both a fan interpretation and what is known about her in canon media. In all media, she uses Water and Ice Types. She is often associated with Articuno, because that was the only Ice Type legendary Pokémon available. It was also revealed that she used to train in Seafoam Islands, but that was before Sevii Islands existed (where it was revealed she trained that there instead). In the anime, she is known as a Pokémon Master, but it is never stated what she did to earn the title.**

**-Lorelei teaching students comes from the anime, where she is shown doing just that to large groups. She also sells recordings of her lectures, but they are expensive to get. She allows Ash and his friends to attend her classes. Team Rocket also wants some of the recordings, and get angry when they cannot pay Lorelei's price. A lesser example of Lorelei teaching is in the games. In Pokémon Puzzle League, Lorelei is seen in a library, and gladly teaches the player some of the mechanics of the game. She also gives them challenges to pass. It is worth noting that this game is based on the anime, and since it is a spinoff, it is unknown if it is part of the Pokémon canon or not.**

**-Lorelei choosing to give up her Elite Four position in order to head to Sevii is part of the setting in the RP. However, it's implied that this also happens in the games. In Ursuping, this setting is a bit different, but I won't say how unless someone wants spoilers.**

**-Lorelei being the mother of Silver is based on a fan theory. This fan theory will be revealed later on, so I won't say it now due it spoilers. However, Leaf also being her child and the sister of Silver is my own personal interpretation, and a spin on that theory.**

**-For the curious, Ash and Zinnia are in fact the same characters as their canon counterparts. Zinnia being Kris's former traveling companion is because of me enjoying her character and wanting her to do more. On the other hand, Ash and Kris that she did travel together in her original incarnation. They had first disliked each other, but after Kris saved Pikachu and revealed her useful ability to talk to all Pokémon, invited her along because her skills could help them. Kris accepted the offer, not really having anywhere else to go, or even in mind. In this story, the relationship is similar, but it's much more gradual, and ends on a happier note (think something similar to the way Ash and Misty interact in canon, but without any romantic implications and a much larger age gap). It's also worth noting in the original, Kris also meant Ash's other traveling companions, Misty and Brock. She still meets them here, but they are no longer traveling with Ash. Volkner being Ash's father is my own interpretation, because there's no hints on who Ash's father is in canon.**

**-More details about Malva's condition will be revealed that chapter. However, for those who would like a little more information now, look up the supplementary material on the Deviantart account "wordwheels". The documents are labeled "Vessels and Pokémon" and "Immortality in the Traveler Series".**


	55. Deserving

**Welcome back to another chapter of holly rising, after a bit of a wait! The Traveler series has also received two new stories. They are Diary, a work in progress, and A Christmas Puppy, which is complete. Anyone interested in learning more about the lore of Traveler should check them out! This is also a new area, so there is a prompt. As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.**

**Without further ado, the prompt!**

_Rod 14 is a place with upper and lower paths. These paths eventually merge into one, before separating again near the end of the route. There also a lot of trees here, and those with the Cut technique can use it to explore new areas. Many Trainers are also on this route, making a good area for battles._

* * *

54\. Deserving

Holly's eyes still blazed with defiance as she walked back with Malva.

No matter who she or how strong Malva was, Holly _couldn't_ let the Elite Four member have her way!

And she _couldn't_ let her know that she desperately hoped Anabel wouldn't figure out the truth of her little white lie!

Holly _couldn't_ give Malva even more power!

Holly clenched her fist.

She _couldn't_ let her win, no matter what!

Those from evil teams deserved no mercy!

Holly gritted her teeth.

No mercy, just like what Anabel deserved!

Holly quickly stole a glance at Kris, walking alongside Malva.

She expected the disabled Trainer would feel the same way, with all the venom and hatred she had spewed before.

But instead of Kris's eyes were downcast. Holly had difficulty reading her expression as she glanced toward the ground.

Holly blinked, stifling surprise.

Was Kris blaming herself for losing her temper? It seemed likely, considering she had done so before.

But Holly didn't think Kris would be _that_ dejected. She wasn't like that previously.

Perhaps she was just afraid of whatever punishment Anabel might give her?

Yet Kris had never been afraid of the woman before, and didn't seem to care what she did.

So why would she care now?

Did Kris regret not joining the resistance movement, after all that happened?

Holly resisted clenching her fist.

No, Kris _couldn't_ want to join an evil team!

And if she did, Holly would stop her!

Besides, if Kris truly had second thoughts about joining Malva, she would turn right around and offer her strength.

Yet Kris didn't show even the faintest hint of doing that.

So what did the disabled Trainer have in mind?

Clearly, she was crestfallen over something else.

But what?

Holly didn't have the chance to ask, as the group neared where Anabel was waiting.

Malva strode up, sternness clearly present on her face.

Shock could be seen in Anabel's own, but she somehow managed to keep her voice even.

"You're back. Did something go wrong?"

Before anyone else could reply, Malva snarled.

"Yes, something went _very_ wrong!"

Malva slapped a hand on Holly's back, and Holly flinched as she was pushed forward.

The Elite Four member continued. "I was hoping to talk to Kris in private, but this little brat eavesdropped on our conversation!"

Anabel's eyes went wide, and she looked straight at Holly.

Holly only glared back, retorting before Anabel could speak.

"I _couldn't_ allow Kris to join someone from an evil team! I wasn't about to let them do who knows what to her while she was enslaved by their stupid resistance movement! I _had_ to listen in on the conversation! I _had_ to rescue her!" Holly could hear the conviction rising in her tone.

Surely _this_ would lift Kris's spirits!

Yet the disabled Trainer still did not look up.

It was as if Holly had not even spoken on her behalf.

What was really going on?

Holly's thoughts turned away from Kris as Malva shook her head.

"It wouldn't have mattered what the brat did. I wanted Kris to join the resistance, but she refused my offer immediately."

Anabel suddenly glared at Kris. Her voice no longer kept its even tone, coming out shrill. "Why, Kris? It's a perfectly valid chance at redemption! Don't you want to turn your life around?"

This finally provoked a response, as Kris growled without looking up.

"It's not like you know what I want. And what I want is no business of yours."

Anabel's eyes blazed with fury, and she looked like she was about to speak again.

However, Malva continued instead. "I'd say it is, considering the three of you are traveling together. But I see your ability to keep secrets hasn't changed. Nor has your temper."

Annabel's eyes went wide again, but Malva's fierce gaze remained.

"Not only did Kris reject my offer, but she also threatened me. She even tried to hit me, although thankfully she missed. And even after I was forced to use my Vessel form, Kris still didn't stop throwing a temper tantrum. Were it not for me finding the brat, _who knows_ what she would've done."

Holly's eyes hardened.

Malva had _no right_ to mention that to Anabel! It wasn't like she was Kris's mother!

And what exactly was a Vessel anyway? It sounded like something important, but no one acted as though it mattered now!

Because no matter what title Malva had, she was still a treacherous evil team member who didn't deserve her Elite Four position!

Holly opened her mouth to speak, only to be met by Anabel's burning rage. The woman first rounded on Kris.

"Kris, how dare you lose your temper with someone who is trying to help you! You're far too old to be acting that way!"

Before Kris could respond, Anabel rapidly turned to Holly.

"And _you_ , Holly! What made you think it was acceptable to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation! Especially one that is so important! You ought to know better, especially after so quickly after gaining your freedom back!"

Anabel's voice boomed across the area as she shouted. "I can't believe the two of you would treat a sacred Vessel that way!"

Holly's eyes blazed back.

When would Anabel understand?

Probably never, but she could force her to try!

"How dare _you_ , Anabel, side with an evil team when you try to fight against them! And I don't care how talented Malva is; she's still part of them! Malva attacked me and Kris, and we could have been hurt! That's proof enough that she's not to be trusted!"

Emboldened, Holly took a step forward, throwing up her hands.

"And you act like Vessels are all high and mighty, but I don't even know what one is!"

Malva shook her head again, but her eyes flashed with their own silent anger.

She looked toward Kris expectantly, then spoke in a cold tone of voice. "You should know. Why don't you tell us?"

However, Kris simply shrank back, still looking at the ground.

Instead, it was Anabel who shot a sharp glance at Holly. Her voice came out icy cold as she explained.

"Vessels are people who have bonded with legendary Pokémon, the gods of the world. Through that bond, the Vessels are able to use the legendary Pokémon's power. In exchange, these people become their protectors, and perform the duties related to those Pokémon."

Anabel narrowed her eyes as she continued. "Vessels are the earthly eyes of legendary Pokémon, and are to be treated with the utmost respect."

Holly clenched her fists.

Utmost respect?

She wouldn't give Malva utmost respect!

Besides, _any_ powerful Trainer could bond with a legendary Pokémon!

Kris did it all the time, and she wasn't a Vessel!

But before Holly could reply that someone was probably making a big deal out of nothing, Malva fixed her gaze on Kris.

"That poor girl who died, Emma… You don't want something like that to happen again, right?"

Kris's head suddenly snapped up. Her eyes burned with rage as she snarled.

"Don't speak Emma's name!"

Holly blinked. Who was Emma, and how was she important to Kris?

Holly quickly glanced to Anabel, but the woman showed no emotion.

A resolute tone entered Malva's voice and she continued to speak.

"Now's your chance to fix things. If you join us, something like what happened to Emma may never happen again…"

Kris looked like she was about to burn Malva alive. The disabled Trainer shouted. "Shut up!"

Another sound echoed through the air as Anabel rapidly slapped Kris across the face. However, the disabled Trainer didn't seem to care, not even wincing at the strike. Holly wondered if Kris could even feel the pain, or if she was too consumed in her infamous rage.

Malva put her hands on her hips, continuing to shake her head. "It seems your defiance will never change. But my offer is still there regardless of what you think. And you had best act on it Kris, before it's too late."

Holly still clenched her fists.

After Kris had refused so empathetically, Malva should know words like that wouldn't do anything!

But now the Elite Four member had now closed her eyes in thought. "You know, Kris, I have no idea how you have a clean record, with all that you've done."

Holly resisted the urge to fire back a retort.

Everyone said Kris had a clean record! What did it matter how she got it?

Holly looked to the disabled Trainer, noticing she was flinching.

Could Kris truly be intimidated by someone as despicable as Malva?

Clearly, she wasn't, as her voice came out steady.

"The laws that protect vigilantes also protect me."

Malva opened her eyes, and her face hardened. Her words came out colder than ice. "I don't think so."

At this, Kris backed away, and would have slammed straight into Anabel had the woman not quickly moved out of the way. Malva took no notice of the reaction, as her voice became dangerously low.

Holly didn't miss seeing Kris shiver at the next words. "You know, she's here, and she is still after you. They're still after you. Those two won't forgive you for what you did in Geosenge… And for what you did to that poor Pokémon… They will show no mercy to you, or to the thing inside of you."

Holly's eyes went wide, and she could see Anabel tense.

What was going on?

Who was Malva referring to when she talked about someone going after Kris? And what did all this have to do with a town called Geosenge? As far as Holly knew, that was just a faraway place with a bunch of strange rocks!

Most importantly, how would Malva know about Tulip?

Malva suddenly swept her intense gaze over all of them, and she spoke as though she could read the group's minds. "I'm a high-ranking member of the League. Of course I would know. And it's pretty hard to miss a Pokémon who is nothing more than an object."

Holly could feel herself trembling with rage.

They had met several other high-ranking members of the League, and they didn't know anything about Tulip! There _had_ to be something else at play!

But Holly couldn't contain her rage any longer with Malva's other comment. She stepped up, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"How dare you call Tulip an object!"

Yet Malva only calmly replied in a matter-of fact-voice. "What else is it? Kris isn't doing anything with it, and that Pokémon is useless in anything even remotely related to combat. It's nothing more than a decoration. There is no bond, no future, no nothing…"

Holly's face grew red and she clenched her fists. She couldn't believe Malva was saying things like this!

Tulip's powers had helped the group out many times, and Kris considered Tulip her best friend! _Of course_ they had a bond, even if it was unusual!

And how could Kris battle with Tulip anyway? It's not like she could just run out into battle with her Pokémon attached! Even if she could do something like that, Kris was keeping Tulip a secret, so she probably wouldn't!

Holly turned to Anabel, hoping she would defend Kris. However, the woman shut her eyes with her hand on her chin.

Holly could her muttering the words. "No future…"

Holly could not fixing Anabel with a glare, although she was sure the woman could not see it.

What was Anabel babbling about now? Holly was sure it didn't matter.

But what _did_ matter was stopping Malva.

Holly took a step forward, about to ask Malva to leave.

However, the Elite Four member was already moving away, but took one last glance at Kris and Holly.

A simple set of words left her lips. "Think about your choices, you two. I'm no psychic, but I think you're heading down a dark path."

With that, Malva rapidly turned and walked away.

For several tense minutes, no one spoke, and Holly desperately wished she could break the silence.

She did not need to, however, as Anabel did.

The woman glanced at Holly, speaking in an exasperated tone. "I hope you found your King's Rock, because we are not going back."

Holly resisted the urge to stare.

How was Anabel not angry with her? It was so odd…

But she couldn't wonder long. She had to keep up her façade.

So Holly simply replied. "I found it near the grove where the Kris and Malva were talking. I was going to leave, but then I overheard the conversation, and had to listen."

Anabel only nodded. Holly quickly found herself wondering about the reason behind Anabel's strange behavior.

However, Holly's question was answered as Anabel focused a sharp gaze on Kris.

The woman's voice took on a chilling tone. _"What_ are you? _Who_ are you?"

Kris simply threw up her hands, although she responded calmly. "I'm a human fused with a Pokémon. Isn't that easy to see?"

Annabel rapidly shook her head, icy gaze boring into Kris. "You can't just be that."

Holly blinked.

What did Anabel mean? Maybe the woman really _was_ going crazy.

But now Anabel was continuing. "You've been fused with Tulip for more than a decade, and yet hardly anyone has ever seen her active."

Kris rapidly retorted. "I'm keeping her a secret. Why would I let anyone see her?"

Anabel's eyes became even sharper, and her tone firm.

But surely you must've encountered a situation where you would be required to have her be active, like what happened with those Mightyena near Vermillion. Yet as far as I know, there's been nothing like that."

Kris kept her tone even as she replied. "It's because my powers of persuasion worked so well."

Anabel rapidly readied another retort. "But they don't work all the time. You mentioned that yourself."

Annabel's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What do you do then, Kris? What _would_ you do?"

Kris did not respond, only stepping back.

Holly clenched her fist.

Anabel should know the answers to those questions!

Holly had to stop her! The woman really was crazy!

But before she could interject, Anabel continued. The woman's eyes never left Kris as she spoke.

"It would make sense if you were keeping Tulip a secret before, but now you're among people who you know. And you trust at least one of us. Why haven't you been more active with Tulip, then? Why haven't I seen her since Vermillion?"

Holly gritted her teeth.

What Kris did with Tulip was _her_ decision. And what did it matter how often she fought? Tulip was still a valuable member of the group regardless.

Holly tried to speak again, but Anabel stole the chance away.

"And it's not just Tulip that's the issue. You've been making reckless decisions, without regard for yourself or others. Don't you think that's a little inappropriate for someone who has experience like you do?"

Kris still did not respond, closing her eyes.

Anabel did not give Kris time to recover as she stated. "Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after this? Have you ever thought about your future, like what Malva said? As far as I know, it's almost like you have no future."

Kris once again remained silent, but she flinched and turned white.

At the same moment, Holly found her voice.

"What does it matter?" She screeched.

Anabel did not give way as she responded. "It matters for everything, Holly. Without a future, is a person truly living?"

Holly blinked confusedly.

What was Anabel talking about? It didn't make any sense!

But this was nothing compared to what Anabel said next. "It's not just your future, Kris, but your present as well."

Kris rapidly responded, and Holly thought she could hear dread permeating the older Trainer's voice. "What do you mean?"

Annabel's voice became dangerously low, and Holly could not help shivering. "No matter _what_ relationship you have with Tulip, it doesn't change the fact that Nihilego is a _parasite._ And parasites feed off their hosts, depriving them of nutrients. So you should be malnourished, but you look completely healthy."

Holly resisted the urge to groan.

Was Anabel _ever_ going to accept Tulip?

Yet the woman rapidly replied. "If Tulip is not receiving nutrients from you, then that would imply you are not feeding her at all. She should be the one starving. But I've never seen Tulip eat anything, ever, and I feel like one of us would know if you were using regular food in private."

Anabel took a step closer, staring straight at Kris.

"So what exactly is going on? How can you still survive?"

Holly stepped forward. Enough was enough!

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "It doesn't matter, Annabel! What matters is that you have part of your Kris back, and that she is surviving. Isn't that enough for you? Isn't _anything_ enough for you?"

Annabel suddenly gritted her teeth, but did not say anything. However, Holly could still see trepidation in Kris's eyes.

Holly wasted no time using the silence to her advantage.

"We have to get to Fuchsia! We will only know more if we keep going!"

Anabel responded with a reluctant nod. Kris shot Holly a glance, but her expression was unreadable. The disabled Trainer gestured to keep going, and the others quickly followed.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So, some new information here.**

**-First things first, Emma. Emma is a character from Pokémon X and Y, but only appears as part of a side quest when the main game is completed. In the games, Emma is brainwashed into working for Team Flare and stealing other people's Pokémon. She also becomes incredibly powerful physically, as well as a competent battler, and gets the ability to change into various disguises. However, the player character and Looker eventually figure out where Emma is. As a result, they manage to save her.**

**In this story, Emma is never saved, and dies instead.**

**The idea of Emma dying instead of being saved comes from a line in the original quest. Right before the player heads off to rescue Emma, Malva tells them to prepare to face death. However, since the player character is required to complete the quest to proceed, they are never in any real danger.**

**Therefore, I decided it would be interesting if someone** _**was.** _

**Malva's an Elite Four member who is more than capable of defending herself. Therefore, having her in danger of dying wouldn't make sense. Looker already puts himself in nonfatal danger during the quest in the games. Furthermore, his presence affects almost all the games and Anabel's backstory. So in order for Traveler to make any sense, he had to survive the encounter and fully recover. The player character from X and Y isn't present in this version of the encounter. So that just left Emma herself.**

**-Malva's comments about Tulip have to do with what I was observing when I was going over the chapters of the story. Tulip's ultimately a very passive character, despite being a major part of Kris's backstory and receiving a one-shot of her own (Safety, although she goes unnamed there).**

**Originally, I chalked that up to Kris wanting to keep her a secret, and not having the story from her point of view. However, I realized the whole thing didn't make sense, mainly because the reasons Anabel mentions. Furthermore, I was writing the notes for some of future stories in the series, and Tulip has an** _**entirely different role.** _ **It didn't make sense for Tulip's role to differ so much simply because Kris isn't narrating. So I had the passiveness brought up directly in this story.**

**-While not relevant to the area itself, I want to correct a slight error that I made earlier on. I mentioned early on that Sable City is a place exclusive to the RP. That is incorrect, as Sable City is actually exclusive to the anime. It's a small place in Kanto, and where Ash goes before challenging the Battle Frontier there. This information will most likely not be used in Holly Rising, but it is relevant for some of the other books in the Traveler series**


	56. Oddities

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! This is another new area, so there is a prompt with this chapter. As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details. All prompts are the property of Wizardmonfan, and are being summarized here with permission.**

**Now, for the prompt!**

_A ledge separates Route 15 into two halves, with the northern half being on a hill. The southern half can be accessed by either walking normally or jumping down the ledge. The northern half can be accessed by using Cut on at tree._

* * *

55\. Oddities

Holly quietly trudged down Route 15. The road seemed to stretch on forever, and Holly swore she couldn't feel her legs.

She contemplated complaining, but didn't dare.

After what happened, who knew what would take place next?

Yet, she couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief when Anabel signaled to take a break. Holly wasted no time flopping to the grassy ground, slightly uncomfortable though it was. Anabel sat down more slowly, her expression unreadable.

Holly didn't ask what the woman was thinking, nor did she want to. She doubted she would get a straight answer.

Instead, she glanced at Kris.

Holly's eyes widened in shock as she realized the disabled Trainer did not show any signs of fatigue. Kris had walked confidently the entire time, her stride almost outpacing the other two. Gone was her crestfallen look, replaced a by fierce resolution. Kris held her head high, looking taller than Holly had her ever known to be.

Holly cocked her head.

Why had Kris's demeanor changed so suddenly?

Perhaps it was because Malva was gone, and Kris no longer had to be worried about being coerced into the Elite Four member's resistance.

Or perhaps she had decided to get back at Malva. Knowing Kris's history of grudges, it would make sense.

Or maybe she had decided that she was going to do something else about the offer. But if that was the case, the disabled Trainer gave no indication of her plans.

Perhaps Kris was just eager to get to Fuchsia. Holly had heard a lot of Trainers enjoyed themselves there.

But then again, Holly should have figured Kris could traverse the Route 15 easily. After all, the disabled Trainer'd probably been there many times in her travels.

Regardless, Kris's Delphox radiated with psychic power, and the older Trainer carefully sat down. Psychic power still surrounded Kris with a powerful glow, and Holly guessed the Delphox was trying to help her sit up. Perhaps the disabled Trainer was afraid she would fall over. Holly assumed Kris would use her wheeled machine, or call on the strange Pokémon, Hoopa.

But the older Trainer did neither, glancing at the other two. Her determined expression still gave nothing away, and Holly desperately wanted to ask her what she was thinking.

Yet Holly couldn't help but be in awe.

All this time, Kris never even _hinted_ that her disability slowed her down. As far as Holly was concerned, other than the limp, Kris may as well be a normal person!

Oh, there were a few times when Kris's health problems came into play. Such as the time when they first fought. Or the fact that Kris had to get a shot so she couldn't have children… Or even when she couldn't drink orange juice…

But it took Kris only a minute to brush those off and be on her way.

To have so many health problems, yet to keep going as though they were nothing…

Kris truly was an amazing trainer!

After all that happened, she deserved to know it!

But before Holly could even open her mouth, Anabel fixed Kris's Delphox with an icy glare.

The woman's next words came coldly.

"Your Pokémon. It shouldn't do that."

Kris held a look of surprise, and Holly threw up her hands.

Did Anabel want Kris to fall over?

Kris rapidly responded. "What do you mean?"

Anabel sharply replied. "You shouldn't be using it to hold you up like that, not after it has helped you walk such a long distance. Furthermore, you shouldn't be having one Pokémon force you to walk all the time. I don't think I've ever seen you use any other Psychic Pokémon to help, but with the reputation you have, you must have many."

Kris only nodded. "Yes, I do have other Psychic types. However, Google is the one best suited for service Pokémon duties. He's weaker than my other ones, so this fits him perfectly."

Anabel's eyes blazed with fury. "Weaker? Then that is even more of a reason that you shouldn't be doing this!"

Holly clenched her fists.

She'd had enough!

Holly yelled. "You shouldn't be telling Kris what to do, Anabel! She and her Pokémon are both fine!"

Anabel faced Holly with her furious glare, yet Holly did not flinch. There was no mistaking the rage in the woman's words as her voice boomed through the air.

"They may not be fine for much longer, Holly!"

Holly put her hands on her hips, shooting back a retort. "And how would you know that, Anabel?"

Anabel screeched back. "I know that because I've raised many Psychic Types. And what Kris is doing is dangerous, Holly! Psychic Types can overuse their power, and when that happens, they can end up in the emergency room. Or worse!"

Anabel glanced back towards Kris, the anger never leaving the woman's voice.

"As a skilled Psychic Type Trainer, you should know all that!"

Holly clenched her fists, eyes going wide with rage.

How dare Anabel criticize Kris like that! And if she knew Kris was a skilled Psychic Type Trainer, then she also knew that Kris probably had a plan for something like power overuse!

Kris didn't seem shaken up at all by Anabel's outburst. Instead, the disabled Trainer calmly replied.

"I do know. And the reason Google never runs out of power is because he is so well trained for the task."

Anabel clenched her fists. "No matter how well trained a Pokémon is, it's not immune to power overuse if it's forced to do heavy tasks alone!"

Holly threw up her hands again.

Kris gave her reason, and it was a good one. Those service Pokémon probably trained their entire lives for things like this, and Anabel surely knew that.

So why couldn't the woman accept Kris's answer?

Holly had to make her!

"What does it matter, Anabel? The point is that Kris and her Pokémon are currently in no danger. As soon as they are, either one would let us know!"

Before Anabel could reply, Holly let a smile return to her face.

"Besides, it's not the Pokémon alone that's responsible! Kris's disability doesn't even bother her because she's such an amazing Trainer!"

Holly flashed her grin at Kris, expecting the disabled Trainer to smile back. Instead, the older Trainer flinched, a look of shock written in her eyes.

Holly cocked her head.

Surely there was nothing wrong with that complement!

But Holly was unable to ask any questions as she noted the suspicion in Anabel's eyes.

The same suspicion filled the woman's tone as she spoke to Kris.

"Yes, your disability. If you are anything like my Kris, then you should have a lot of health problems. And clearly you do, from what little we've seen. But they seem to be affecting you hardly at all. And I don't believe it's because you're being treated. Other than that one time at Cerulean, I've never seen you take any medicine. So what is really going on?"

Holly blinked. Anabel _really_ _was_ losing her mind!

Kris just wanted to take her medicine in private! It was a sensible reason, especially because she had asked whether the others wanted to give her privacy in Cerulean!

Holly glanced at the disabled Trainer, who had inched backward with the same look of shock.

She thought Anabel would stop her verbal assault, but instead the woman continued.

"And when Holly complements you about being powerful despite your disability, you flinch back. Why is it that you flinch? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Before Kris could reply, Holly screamed. "Drop the subject, Anabel! We are supposed to relax, but we will never rest like this!"

Anabel suddenly looked defeated, and let out a sigh. Kris simply responded. "You're right."

Holly smiled again.

For once, someone listened to her!

But the group sat silently for only a few minutes, before Kris's frantic gasp broke the silence.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot!"

Kris's eyes were wide, and Holly tried not to show her own shock at the other Trainer's distress.

"Forgot what, Kris?"

Holly swore she could hear Anabel mutter under her breath. "I hope it's nothing we have to return for."

Holly ignored the negative comment as Kris blurted out. "My birthday! I forgot it was my birthday a while back!" Kris slapped her forehead, eyes and erratic motions making no effort to hide her anguish.

Holly cocked her head.

Who would forget their own birthday? Kris didn't seem like the type of person that was forgetful…

Well, the group _had_ been doing a lot, so maybe Kris wasn't concentrating on it…

Still, Holly understood why Kris so agitated. If she forgot her own birthday, it would be horrible!

Holly glanced at Anabel, wondering if the woman would fire a retort. Instead, Anabel's eyes held a questioning look. Holly wondered if the woman secretly harbored the same question she did, but if that was the case, Anabel did not answer.

Still, Kris needed some cheering up.

So, Holly responded.

"Well, we will just have to celebrate when we get to Fuchsia! I'm sure they throw some giant parties there!"

A small smile played on Kris's lips.

"I suppose you're right. I'll look forward to it then."

The disabled Trainer's smile widened, and she suddenly let out a cheerful laugh.

Holly and Anabel exchanged confused looks, and Anabel stated. "What's so funny, Kris?"

Kris halted her laughter to respond. "Oh, nothing. It's just… Whenever I think of my birthday, I think of this."

The older Trainer's grin remained plastered to her face as she suddenly pulled out a fishing rod. She placed the rod in her lap, running her hand over the precious object. Holly moved a little closer to look at the rod, and Anabel did the same.

Kris's hand was resting on the blue handle of the rod. Holly could see a red and tan lure attached to the handle, and thought it fit well. The rest of the rod's handle was black, with something orange wrapped around it. Holly didn't know what that was, but she did notice a red bobber attached to a black line. Further down was something that looked like a Poké Ball, and Holly wondered if Kris already wanted to catch Pokémon with the device. She pondered the possibility that this was the same rod Kris had used to go fishing before. However, Holly didn't know because she hadn't been paying attention. She supposed it didn't matter now.

But she still couldn't help asking one question.

"What is that, and how is it related to your birthday?"

There was no mistaking the joy in Kris's voice as she replied. "This is a homemade fishing rod from my good friend Lana. She made it for me a few years ago around the time of my birthday, and I have cherished it ever since."

Holly couldn't help managing a grin herself. How special it was to have something homemade from a close friend!

Yet that grin dissipated with the Anabel's next words. "No, Kris, that can't be right."

Holly snorted. "Now what?"

Yet Anabel didn't even acknowledge Holly's comment. Instead, the woman focused on Kris.

"Lana didn't start making fishing rods until recently. The fishing rod must've been from Lauren."

At this, Kris flinched back again, and a look of shock reentered her eyes.

Holy cocked her head.

She'd never heard of Lauren, and it was obviously someone Kris didn't want to remember…

But she couldn't resist asking. "Anabel, who's Lauren?"

Anabel replied without hesitation. "A former Alolan Gym Leader. She's retired now, but still a powerful Trainer. And still sharp as a tack. Her daughter, Linda, now holds the Leader position. The Lana Kris is referring to is most likely Lauren's granddaughter. But Lana is just a Trainer traveling with a Poplio Lauren gave her. Lana's around your age, Holly."

Before Holly could reply, Anabel turned back to Kris.

"If you are close to the person that gave you the fishing rod, then you should remember who made it. Kris, can you not keep track of time?"

Kris opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a startled yelp. A shadow slammed into the disabled Trainer, knocking her forward. She would have fallen to the ground, had her Delphox not used its psychic powers to steady her.

The shadow pivoted around, facing the group. Holly could now see that it was a person.

Except she couldn't see much else.

The person's entire body was covered in a white cloak, and all Holly could view were two light blue eyes staring back at her.

Holly had no idea who this person was, but she couldn't resist the urge to yell.

"Hey, what was that for?"

The other person wasted no time replying. "Oh, sorry. I'm on my way to Fuchsia, and I'm in a bit of a rush. I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Anabel quickly took over the conversation. "Shouldn't you be apologizing to Kris? She's the one you banged into…"

Holly glanced at the disabled Trainer, thinking she would come up with a sharp reply.

But instead, Kris simply stared at the newcomer, and Holly thought she could see a glimmer of recognition in the disabled Trainer's eyes. Holly guessed that Kris would shrink back again, but she remained where she was.

Holly blinked.

What did Kris know? What made her so uncomfortable?

Before Holly could ask, the stranger quickly responded. "Look, sorry again. I'm in a hurry, so I don't have time to chat. Perhaps I'll see you around."

Holly finally found the courage to open her mouth, shouting. "Wait! We are going to Fuchsia as well. Is it a good place for birthday parties? My friend had a birthday recently, and we want to celebrate."

Despite everything, the stranger smiled.

"Fuchsia is a great place for parties. There are many things to see and do there. I'm sure your friend will enjoy it. If you like, we can all meet up and celebrate."

Holly nodded with glee. She might not know this stranger, but the more people at a party, the better!

"Sure, that would be great!"

The stranger smiled from beneath her cloak. "I will be looking forward to it! But I really must move on to the city. See you soon!"

With that, the stranger dashed off, before Holly could even speak a word in response.

Instead, Anabel walked up, putting a hand on her shoulder. There was no mistaking the stern tone in her voice. "Holly, that was incredibly risky. What were you thinking, talking to a complete stranger so openly?"

Holly already knew her answer. "Well, she seemed like someone Kris knows, and any friend of hers can certainly be invited to a birthday party! Right, Kris?"

Holly glanced at the disabled Trainer, but she did not respond. Instead, Kris seemed to be staring into nothingness, at something past Holly's and Anabel's shoulders. She mouthed a word, but Holly couldn't tell what it was. Holly stole a glance at Anabel, but the woman didn't seem to have any idea either.

Instead, she asked. "Kris, are you all right?"

As if snapped out of a trance, Kris nodded. "Yes. Thanks for doing that for me, and let's get going to Fuchsia."

With that, the disabled Trainer took off in the direction the stranger had gone.

Holly and Anabel followed the best they could.

Yet Holly couldn't help having a few questions.

How did Kris know that stranger, and what did she see in her?

Regardless, the questions were drowned out by a single thought.

Kris was going to have a birthday party at Fuchsia, and it was going to be the best one ever!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So Kris's disability and other medical problems get the same treatment as Tulip. By that I mean that it wasn't mentioned much, and original reason was that Kris was not the point of view character. However, I realized that didn't make sense, mainly because people would see her health problems or at least comment on them. So Kris's health problems not even getting in her way is brought up in the story as something odd.**

**-Lana making homemade fishing rods is based off of the games. In the games, she also does that, and gives them to people. She gives one to the player after they clear the Water Trial, and that allows them to fish for Pokémon. It's never explained how Lana learned to craft fishing rods, so did my own interpretation of it being a familial skill. Lana's mother is also never named or seen in the games. In the anime, she is shown, but still unnamed.**

**-Lauren is actually an original character from an older story called A Christmas Puppy. Her being Lauren's grandmother and giving her a Popplio comes from that story.**

**-In the canon Alola games, there are no Gym Leaders. Instead, the player must battle Trial Captains and Kahunas (eight of the former, four of the latter). Furthermore, while Kahunas are fought like a traditional Gym Leader battle, Trial Captains are bit more complicated. Each Trial Captain gives a test in the form of a puzzle. Once the player solves the puzzle, they must fight a powerful Totem Pokémon at the end. If they win the fight, they're rewarded with the captain's Z-Crystal. Things get a bit more confusing near the end of the Alola games, when the region finally gets a proper Pokémon League and Elite Four. It's not known what happens to the system that was in place before then, but it's implied that the region is working towards having a proper Gym system.**

**-In the Traveler series, there are Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and a Champion, just like other regions. The system of Kahunas and Trial Captains does still exist in a way, but it's much more subtle. Since Holly and the group will not be going to Alola, it will not be explained in this book. However, the system will be explained in some of the others. It's also worth noting that Trial Captains must be between ages 11 and 19 to hold their positions, according to the games. With the Alolan Gym Leaders in the Traveler series, no such age restriction exists.**


	57. Forgetfulness

**Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! This is a new area, so there is a new prompt. As a word of warning, starting with the chapter, the story consistently has darker chapters. These chapters are no darker than any of the other stories I write, but they are darker than what has been seen in this story so far.**

**As usual, I do not own Pokémon and see the author's notes for details.**

**On to the prompt!**

_Fuchsia City has many attractions that are well known throughout Kanto. One of them is the Pokémon zoo, where people can see rare Pokémon. Another is the Safari Zone, where Trainers can try to catch them. There is also an eccentric old man named the Move Deleter, and the Pokémon Gym. Janine is the Leader of this Gym, and likes to set traps. Her Gym is full of invisible walls, and Trainers that look like her. Janine specializes in the Poison Type._

* * *

56\. Forgetfulness

The first thing Holly noticed when the group arrived at Fuchsia City was that she had never seen a place so pink.

Almost all the roofs of the houses were pink. The roads were pink (although they were also mixed with red). The front of the Gym was pink. All the flowers that were in the gardens were pink. Holly even heard the Gym Leader handed out pink Badges, although she'd never seen one.

She walked beside Kris, and could hear her growl. "Even though I've always enjoyed Fuchsia City, I hate the color pink…"

Holly nodded, and whispered back.

"Then the first thing we have to do for your birthday celebration is get you into a place that's not pink."

However, the disabled Trainer could not reply as Anabel began speaking.

"I have go to the center right away, alone, unfortunately."

Holly's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Anabel? Are your Pokémon hurt?"

Anabel shook her head. "I have to make a report to the International Police Force about my progress, and it's especially important now that Malva's resistance movement is involved. The International Police Force often works closely with them, so they will want to know what's going on. Of course, all this is classified to members, so I can't make the report with you two around."

Holly clenched her fist and Kris held a grave expression. Holly guessed that they were both thinking the same thing.

When Anabel reveal what happened with Malva to the world? And could Holly and Kris not do a thing about it?

But Anabel wasn't giving them an option to complain. Emotionlessly, she stated.

"I don't exactly trust you two together, but you'll have to look after yourselves until I get back."

A grin returned to Holly's face, and her voice rose with glee.

"That's okay! We will just be visiting all of Kris's favorite places around the city! It's for her birthday, after all!"

Holly expected Anabel to smile back, but the woman only held a stern gaze. "All right. But can you two please stay in the city? It will make it easier for me to find you afterward."

"No problem! There's plenty to do here!" Holly chirped.

"Well, it wasn't like I was planning on leaving the city anyway." Kris replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Anabel nodded. "See you later, then."

With that, the woman headed off in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

Holly didn't even watch her leave, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad she's gone for a while. Anabel is so annoying…"

Kris nodded. "I have to admit she's not my favorite person either, but now is hardly the time to talk about that."

"Right! Today is a time of celebration, so we should concentrate on happy thoughts!"

She flashed a grin at Kris. "Where would you to go first?"

Kris responded without hesitation. "The Move Deleter. He is a lonely old man, but he does his job without complaint, so I like keeping him company once in a while. Besides, even if he is forgetful, he is otherwise in good health. It will be good for us to see each other again."

Holly nodded, remembering how Kris was so friendly and jolly with Bill's grandfather. Of course she would want to see someone similar.

Would they have the same experience with the Move Deleter? Holly supposed she would find out.

Kris rapidly took the lead towards a small house in the center of the city. The disabled Trainer wasted no time knocking on the door. "Hello, I'm a Trainer here for the Move Deleter. May I come in?"

After a while, a quiet voice answered, "Yes."

Kris pushed the door open, and it responded as soundlessly as its owner. There was barely any light, yet no one flipped a switch. Despite straining her eyes, Holly could hardly see anything.

Did anyone really live here?

Holly was about to ask Kris that question, yet she caught a flicker of movement. A shape limped in the shadows, towards one of the few sources of light. With this, Holly could finally see that it was the shape of an old man.

The man looked like he was crouching and decrepit. Holly wondered if even knew where he was, or what effects the scenery had on his visitors. She could hear the click of a cane on the floor, and now can easily make out the old man's limp. He had long since gone bald, and his clothing looked older than anything Holly had ever seen. She couldn't tell if he just didn't have the money to get new clothes, or didn't care. The man's face looked haggard and worn, with bags under his eyes. Eyes that seemed to remember nothing, yet at the same time held wisdom regarding everything.

Holly blinked, wondering why that was.

However, before she could get an answer, or even a proper greeting, the man stared straight at the two.

"Come to force your Pokémon to forget some moves?"

"Always straight to the point. Happy to see that hasn't changed." Kris muttered.

Holly thought it was odd that the man didn't even say hello, but considering how strange the rest of his house was, she supposed that wasn't unexpected. Perhaps it had something to do with his forgetfulness.

Or maybe it had something to do with his strange power.

Holly knew that the Move Deleter had the ability to make a Pokémon forget any move. He was so well known for this ability that he was only called by his title. Holly guessed he had to have some wisdom despite his forgetfulness if he was so famous that he was known only for his power. She had even heard that the Move Deleter had the ability to make Pokémon forget things called Hidden Moves, and they could not be forgotten any other way.

None of Holly's Pokémon knew any of those moves.

But she wouldn't be surprised if some of Kris's did.

So she boldly took a step forward.

"No, but I'm sure Kris has."

Holly beamed at the disabled Trainer, expecting her to send out one of her powerful Pokémon. Instead, both were drawn to the Move Deleter's gaze. It was as hard as rock, and reminded Holly of Anabel's icy glares.

That gaze certainly had not been there before, and Holly was not sure where it had come from.

Coupled with the darkness, she found herself shaking.

Had they made the Move Deleter angry, and how?

With his power, what would he do?

The Move Deleter's words came out in a chilling tone, but Holly realized it was also laced with confusion.

"Why would Kris need my services if she has no Pokémon?"

Holly couldn't resist her jaw dropping.

What did the Move Deleter mean?

Kris always had Pokémon, and one was standing right next to her!

Was the Move Deleter really just a crazy old man?

Holly screeched. "Are you nuts? Of course Kris has Pokémon! There's one right here!"

She gestured to Kris's Delphox, who was standing to her right. The fateful Pokémon was patiently unperturbed by the conflict, and seeing how it had acted during others, Holly wondered why.

However, the Move Deleter shook his head. "No matter what it looks like, there's still nothing there."

This time, Holly couldn't help screaming. "What?"

But before she could respond again, Kris placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right, Holly. I didn't need his services anyway. If he doesn't want to use them, I won't force him."

The older Trainer quickly turned towards the Move Deleter. "I only came to chat, but if you'd rather be alone, I'll leave you in peace."

Holly noticed Kris's voice had a calm aura to it, but she also seemed almost expectant.

If Kris was expecting this, then why did she come here?

But before Holly could ask the disabled Trainer any questions, Kris nodded to her. "Let us go."

Holly was quick to obey, taking a deep breath as soon as they were out of the stifling air of the house.

She could only ask. "What was that all about? It was so cryptic!"

Kris shook her head, muttering. "Perhaps he has just gotten senile over the years."

However, Holly couldn't help noticing hint of doubt in Kris's voice, as if the older Trainer did not believe her own words.

Holly only blinked in response.

What did Kris know that she didn't?

* * *

**Author's notes**

**-So, here is the Move Deleter. His function in the games is exactly as Holly describes. One thing Holly's description does not mention is that in some of the games, if the player only has one Pokémon in their possession that knows a Hidden Move, the Move Deleter will refuse to delete the move unless the player teaches said move to another Pokémon. The Hidden Moves Holly is referring to are attacks like Cut or Fly. These moves are used to travel around in the overworld, and thus, they can only be deleted by the Move Deleter.**


	58. Uninvited

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

57\. Uninvited

Holly shuddered, but knew she couldn't let the encounter with the Move Deleter unnerve her.

She couldn't let something like that spoil Kris's birthday, after all!

So she spoke up. "I know the encounter was creepy, Kris, so how about we do something a little more lighthearted? Can you think of any other place you'd like to go?"

Kris's eyes shone, and her voice filled with glee as she rapidly replied.

"The zoo! I've always loved going and seeing the Pokémon there, ever since I was young!"

A huge grin spread over Holly's face, relieved that Kris had gotten over the earlier incident.

"Then, let's not waste any time!"

With that, the two dashed over to Fuchsia's zoo. There were hardly any people here, and Holly supposed most Trainers did not want to waste their time visiting this place when they could be challenging the next Gym.

But Kris didn't seem to care.

Her face lit up even more as she eyed the enclosures, and Holly imagined the older Trainer was reliving her memories of when she first came to the zoo as a child. Kris's laughter rang through the air, and she pointed excitedly at one of the enclosures. Holly stepped forward, taking a closer look.

She could see from the pink body and huge white egg a carried in a pouch that the Pokémon was a Chansey. The Pokémon's eyes glowed with friendliness, and a smile crossed its face as it let out a greeting. Holly wasn't sure if she should reply, but Kris enthusiastically waved back. Holly guessed the older Trainer was reminded of her Blissey, Faith, or the caring Chansey at the Pokémon Center.

Regardless of what Kris remembered, the two continued on.

The next enclosure had a Pokémon with something in its pouch too. But it wasn't an egg. It appeared to be a young baby, eyes staring curiously at the world. The baby's small purple body contrasted with the tan pouch it sat in. And the pouch belonged to another creature, one with a brown rugged body. The creature looked at the world with watchful red eyes, ears twitching vigilantly for signs of danger.

Holly didn't need to read the signs to know what this Pokémon was.

Kangaskhan.

One of the most powerful Pokémon in existence, feared by even top Trainers. It was also one of the most difficult to catch. Holly wondered if she would ever see one outside of this place.

She wanted to observe every last detail, to absorb as much information she could about the rare Pokémon.

Yet before she could take one step closer, Kris spoke reverently.

"Kangaskhan. They can be dangerous if they feel something is threatening their young. And this one seems to be on high alert. We'd best not to disturb her, and move on."

Holly noted, following Kris.

Yet a question lingered in her mind.

What could make Kangaskhan so anxious? It was safe in an enclosure, and almost no one was here!

Yet Holly's thoughts were interrupted as Kris stopped dead. Her face turned white as a ghost. The disabled trainer could do nothing but stare straight at the Pokémon in front of her as though it was a devil.

But Holly could see there was nothing that resembled a devil.

Instead, it resembled a Poké Ball. It fixed the pair with sharp, black, eyes. Holly heard a robotic cry, and swore she could also hear electricity crackling.

Holly narrowed her eyes. Voltorb.

This deceitful Pokémon disguised itself as a regular Poké Ball. Holly had heard many tales of unfortunate Trainers picking them up and shocking themselves. Kris had every reason to be wary of Voltorb.

Yet when Holly turned to face Kris, the disabled Trainer seemed to be looking at something past her shoulders.

She uttered one word. "Levi…"

Holly's eyes went wide.

Levi was the name of one of the spirits at the Pokémon Tower!

And if a Voltorb reminded Kris of that spirit…

Had Levi been hurt by a Voltorb?

Had one been responsible for its death?

Holly didn't get an answer, as Kris quickly shuffled past the Pokémon.

Holly hung her head low, wondering if her attempt at a birthday present was making things worse.

Luckily, the thought immediately evaporated as Kris smiled and relaxed.

She pointed to another Pokémon, and Holly's gaze quickly followed.

However, her face fell when she took a closer look.

The Pokémon didn't even seem to notice they were there. Instead, it had a pink and white tail in a pool of water, and was staring at nothing. The rest of its body was pink too, aside from white toes and a tan mouth. Black eyes didn't even turn to meet the pair as they approached.

Holly let out a sigh.

Slowpoke.

True to its name, Slowpoke was one of the most dopey and stupidest Pokémon in existence! She heard that if something bit its tail, it wouldn't notice for an entire day!

And yet Kris was smiling like a child in a candy shop!

Why did she like this Pokémon again? There was nothing to like!

As if sensing Holly's thoughts, Kris responded. "Slowpoke may not be the most impressive Pokémon, but its evolutions, Slowbro and Slowking, are formidable. They have helped me in battle many times."

Holly nodded, now trying to find some respect for the seemingly oblivious Pokémon in front of them. With all the battles Kris had been through, what she said had to be true.

But Holly had no time to ask, as Kris was already moving on.

The disabled Trainer's smile grew wider.

Holly glanced into the next enclosure, finding two Pokémon that she instantly recognized.

One had a tan spiral shell with a blue body. The small Pokémon glanced up at the pair, black beady eyes studying them curiously. Holly glanced at another Pokémon standing right beside its companion. This one had a brown shell with what looked like two black eyes on it. That did not stop Holly from seeing the two gleaming red eyes on its black body. The Pokémon was held up by a pair of shining yellow claws. It wiggled back and forth of it as it conduted its own analysis of the pair.

Holly knew the names like her own.

Omanyte and Kabuto.

Her mother had read her many stories about the two species when she was younger. One was about an Omanyte and his friends. The other was about a man who had the magical ability transform into ancient Pokémon, just by putting on costumes. Holly remembered those were always her favorite stories when she was little, and she would beg her mother to read them again and again.

But seeing the two in person, there was nothing to brag about.

Instead, Holly stared wide-eyed.

Of all the things she expected to see, she never thought it would be something like this!

Kris chuckled with amusement.

"Fascinated by the Fossil Pokémon, are you? I was too, when I was your age. I still I am, so I suppose you could say I'm a history geek. What a wondrous idea, bringing the past into the present."

Holly agreed, but only nodded shakily.

Could she have a Pokémon like that? She had heard there were fossils in Mt. Moon, but she had only been searching for Moon Stones… Perhaps Kris could give her a fossil…

Unfortunately, the disabled Trainer shook her head.

"I don't have any fossils, and it's been a while since I've had one. I'm sure some could be found in other places, though…"

Holly looks crestfallen, but immediately snapped her head back up when Kris's face broke out into a grin again.

"In some places, these two are worshiped as gods."

Holly cocked her head.

"Gods? Like legendary Pokémon?"

Kris shook her head.

"No, not quite like that. The two are considered to represent order and chaos, and are constant war with each other. According to those who believe in their godhood, humanity is forced into this war, and must constantly choose a side. But this belief isn't something that's widely held, and some dismiss it as crazy. The two are nowhere near as strong as the legendary Pokémon, and there are no reports of any who have been. Besides, gods of order and chaos already exist, so there's no need for any more."

Holly stared again at the innocent Pokémon. She couldn't imagine them being gods of anything! But she supposed they could be, considering a god was a title humans gave Pokémon…

But she had no more time to ponder it, as she followed Kris to another enclosure.

Holly heard something that sounded like a song, and followed the voice to another Pokémon. This Pokémon was also swimming through water, but it was nothing like the Slowpoke. The Pokémon had gentle black eyes that contrasted with a spiky gray shell. It had four blue flippers and a tail that was the same color. Holly could see there was tan underneath, but was quickly drawn to a graceful long blue neck that almost peered over the enclosure. The creature continued singing its song, and Kris only smiled. Holly simply sat mesmerized, the creature's captive audience.

She knew this Pokémon. Almost all Trainers did.

Lapras.

One of the kindest Pokémon in existence, but because of that, few had ever seen one in the wild. Her mother told chilling stories of how more and more were being captured, and there were fears that there would soon be none left. Apparently, there was some operation in Saffron that was trying to increase their numbers, but Holly hadn't seen it. And since Sabrina wasn't part of that operation, she never told Holly anything. Holly heard there was an area in Alola where wild Lapras flourished, but Holly wasn't sure how true that was.

All she knew was that she could stay with the beautiful creature forever.

Kris's grin only grew wider as she stated. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the many reasons why Lapras is one of my favorite Pokémon."

This seemed to snap Holly out of her trance, and she stared wide-eyed at Kris.

How odd that the gentle and serene Lapras could be one of Kris's favorite Pokémon, when the disabled Trainer was such an aggressive battler!

Kris must've loved all Pokémon! That was why she was such an amazing Trainer!

The Lapras finally finished its song, and Holly resisted the urge to clap. Instead, she followed Kris, smiles never leaving either of their faces.

Yet suddenly, a high-pitched cry pierced the air.

Holly covered her ears, but the grating wail came again.

Holly gritted her teeth.

What was that noise?

It sounded so _twisted._

So _distorted._

So _wrong._

Holly looked towards Kris, hoping the disabled Trainer would give some form of reassurance.

Yet she had simply stopped dead, face as white as white as a ghost.

Unlike with the Voltorb, Kris did not move. Instead, she looked as though she was going to be sick.

Holly wanted to ask if Kris is going to be all right, but thought the better of it.

Instead, it was Kris who spoke.

Her voice was trembling, coming out as a barely audible whisper.

"Go… Go on ahead without me… Please… I will wait right here until you get back…"

Holly nodded, but she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

What Pokémon could be so fearsome that it would terrify Kris like this?

Now Holly _knew_ something wasn't right, but she had no choice but to proceed.

With that, she ran than the direction the sound had come from.

It didn't take Holly long to find the source.

And then she understood why Kris had been so afraid.

The Pokémon was bizarre, but at the same time, terrifying. It lacked the mouth of any sort, yet continued making those earsplitting screeches. It was in the shape of an L, but didn't have any legs or arms. Instead it somehow floated in the air, body light blue with splotches of orange and white. The strangest thing was that the creature lacked skin, scales, or even fur. Holly wasn't sure what it was made out of, but it resembled a corruption of children's building blocks. The creature lacked any eyes, but floated around the enclosure, as though were studying her. Holly couldn't stop shaking, and wondered if she would vomit.

What was this Pokémon?

And why was something like this here?

Holly couldn't help letting out a cry, started to back away.

However, she heard someone else's voice.

"Oh, another person scared off by Missingno."

Holly didn't even hear the owner of the voice walk up beside her until a hand gestured to tear her gaze away. Holly stared at the other person, repeating, "Missingno?"

The other person nodded. "Yes, Missingno."

Holly took a deep breath, taking time to study the newcomer. She appeared to be about her age, with long brown hair. The girl had on a simple black dress and white gloves. Black eyes and shoes matched her dress, and Holly thought she could see a mischievous gleam in the girl's eyes.

Holly wanted to greet the new person, but instead she simply stammered. "You…"

As if she read Holly's mind, the other girl responded.

"June. If the rumors are correct, your name is Holly."

Holly simply nodded, and June continued.

"That Pokémon is called Missingno because the name stands for missing number. A lot of people claimed to have seen it before was officially registered as a Pokémon, but even then, scientists denied its existence for a long time."

Holly could feel her mouth go dry, and managed to choke out. "Where does it come from?"

June replied matter-of-factly. "Off the oceans of Cinnabar, or so the legend goes. Some people believe Missingno is one of the failed experiments there, and that people want it eradicated from the world. Most everyone thinks of Missingno as a glitch though, not meant to exist. But there are a few who think it's one of the gods."

Holly's face turned pale.

This Pokémon was a failed experiment?

People wanted it eradicated from the world?

It was a glitch not meant to exist?

How horrid that someone would treat a Pokémon like that!

But one thing didn't make sense.

Holly found her voice, and shouted. "If it's a god, then what's it doing here?"

June threw her hands up in the air. "Beats me. Perhaps people thought it would be cool to have a god in the zoo. Or maybe they just want to keep Missingno contained due to its history."

"Its history." Holly repeated.

June nodded. "There were many that have tried to become its Vessel. One in particular got very close, but failed. No one knows who this person is, but they say he or she still bears the scars."

It took all of Holly's courage not to gasp at the revelation.

Was the failed Vessel Kris? That would make sense, with her easiness in befriending legendary Pokémon, and her terror around Missingno…

Holly supposed she could ask, but she doubted she would receive an honest answer. With a start, Holly realized that she should get back to Kris. It probably wasn't safe to leave the disabled Trainer alone, especially in a vulnerable state. And since it was Kris's birthday celebration, Holly couldn't be transfixed by Missingno forever…

Luckily, June seem to understand.

"Does this answer your questions about Missingno?"

Holly nodded. "Yes." She hastily added. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a friend who's waiting for me."

June rapidly replied. "Okay, I will be in the area, so perhaps we can talk some other time. See you later."

Holly responded. "See you."

With that, she dashed off towards where Kris had been without taking another look back.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So this is the Pokémon Zoo. It existed in the original Kanto games, but not when Kanto could be visited in the Johto games. Players could head to the zoo to register Pokédex data for various Pokémon, but seeing them here would not count as obtaining them. All of the Pokémon in this story's zoo, apart from Missingno, are part of the zoo in the games. There is one difference, however. In the games, either Kabuto or Omanyte can be seen in the zoo, but not both. Which Pokémon is seen depends on whether the player picked up a Helix or a Dome Fossil from an unavoidable event near the beginning of the game. If the Dome Fossil is picked, Omanyte will appear. If the player picked the Helix Fossil, it's Kabuto. Since the RP made this event optional, Holly picked neither fossil. Therefore, both Kabuto and Omanyte are present.**

**-Kangaskhan being rare and powerful comes in the games. In the games, it often has a low appearance rate. To make matters worse, it often appears in Safari Zones. For reasons that will be explained later, Pokémon appearing in Safari Zones are often much more difficult to catch than in other areas of the games. Kangaskhan being one of the most powerful Pokémon is because of something that happens from Pokémon X and Y onward. In Pokémon X and Y, Kangaskhan gained a Mega Evolution. This made it so powerful that I quickly eclipsed the many other Pokémon, and rapidly became one of the strongest Pokémon available in both competitive and regular gameplay. Even after the form received a power decrease in Pokémon Sun and Moon, Kangaskhan remains one of the best options available for a player's team.**

**-Erika reading Holly stories is based off of the anime. In there, she reads stories to a bunch of Trainers and Pokémon inside her Gym. One of the stories she reads is about an Omanyte and his friends. The story about the Kabuto is based off of another scenario in the anime. When the main cast first meets Bill, he's trapped inside a Kabuto costume. Luckily, he escapes with their help, and explains that he has the ability to understand ancient Pokémon just by being inside a costume. The others are amazed by this, but they originally think he's transformed into one. Therefore, making that type of transformation actually happen, and the ability magical wasn't too far of a stretch.**

**-The comments Kris makes about Kabuto and Omanyte are a reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon. Twitch Plays Pokémon is a series of games (mostly Pokémon, although not all are) that are played by thousands of people at the same time. This is done by using Twitch's online streaming service, a special controller and command system, and a chat room.**

**Twitch Plays Pokémon has its own interpretation and lore surrounding the Pokémon world. The story changes as new entries in the series are added. One consistent interpretation is that Omanyte and Kabuto are gods of order and chaos, respectively. These two gods wage an endless war, although not everyone is aware of it. However, the player characters, their Pokémon, a few NPCs, and _even some of the players themselves_ are dragged into the struggle. Those involved are forced to take sides, sometimes going against each other. **

**However, the lore of Twitch Plays Pokémon is not accepted by all Pokémon fans. This is why the majority of Trainers in this story don't see the two original fossil Pokémon as gods, and also why some people believe those that do are crazy.**

**-Lapras's description is based off of its Pokédex entries. In these entries, it's stated that the Pokémon is kindhearted, but is facing extinction. The idea of having a population in Saffron comes from the games. In the Kanto games, there is an NPC that will give the player Lapras when they near the end of the Silph Company building in Saffron. It's not explained where this Lapras came from, but I thought having a program in Saffron would make sense. In the Alola games, Lapras can be found fairly easily and in the wild.**

**-Missingno is interesting in that it is not an official Pokémon, but is treated by many fans as such. Most of these fans also wanted to be a canon Pokémon eventually. Therefore, it is treated as a canon, but maligned, Pokémon in this series.**

**The lore surrounding Missingno actually begins before the first games were created. The first generation of Pokémon games were originally supposed to contain 190 Pokémon. However, the final product only contained 151 Pokémon, with the rest making proper appearances in later games. However, the remaining Pokémon were still programmed in to the original games, but as placeholder data. This placeholder data became Missingno.**

**While Missingno is not meant to be seen in normal gameplay, people found a way to encounter it anyway. If a player performs the Pokémon catching tutorial, then surfs up and down the shoreline east of Cinnabar, they have a chance of encountering Missingno. There is also a chance to encounter many other bizarre Pokémon, such as those that are over the normal level cap of 100.**

**Run-ins with Missingno can do odd things the player's game. The most notable oddity is scrambling Hall of Fame entries (the Hall of Fame being the place where the player can view pictures of their Pokémon that they have beaten the game with). Interestingly, encountering Missingno causes the sixth item in the player's inventory to increase by 128. This can be repeated as often as the player wants, and a major use for it was to duplicate rare items or those that could only be found once. It is unknown whether Missingno will have this ability in the Traveler series.**

**Missingno's appearance in the zoo is based off of its default appearance in the games. While the appearance of the story was the most common one, Missingno can take many forms. These forms include the ghosts in Lavender town, skeletons of ancient Pokémon, or even just a square with different colors. The ability to have different appearances will be carried over to the Traveler series.**

**In battle, Missingno could have a variety of different glitch types. These types would be neutral against every other Type, and the most common was Bird. It would also most commonly be of the Normal type, other could have other types as well. As far as stats, Missingno had a very high Attack stat, but not much else. These stats will receive a massive increase in Traveler. Missingno also had an incredibly varied move set, second only to Mew. This trait will be kept in Traveler. Missingno could also learn a variety of bizarre glitch moves. This glitch moves do not exist in Traveler, other than one particular move that has been turned into an actual Pokémon move. Missingno also has a completely different set of types from its most common incarnation.**

**Finally, Missingno's distorted cry is taken from a pair of hacks called Pokémon Zeta and Omicron. In these hacks, Missingno was made an official Pokémon with its own custom cry. It also had a custom ability where any Pokémon that made direct contact with it would faint immediately. On the flipside, Missingno had fairly bad stats other than Attack, and a poor moveset. It was also a Normal and Flying type. This Pokémon could only be accessed via a special event, although said event was later patched in so that it could be activated normally when a player reached a certain point in the hacks.**

**-June is based off of the unused female character in the original Kanto games. The decision to use this character in the Traveler series was a major reason why Holly's character received a redesign. The unused female character would make a proper appearance in the manga Pokémon Special, although said character is completely different from her incarnation in the Traveler series. The unused female character later became Leaf, the female protagonist of the Kanto remakes. The female protagonist of Pokémon Special also used Leaf's design from then on. However, I thought the two females were different enough that they could be separate characters. So that is the case in Traveler.**

**Another change from the unused female character's original incarnation is her name. Originally, this character had no name. In Pokémon Special, she was given the name Blue. Localizations changed her name to Green. I changed her name again to avoid confusion with the male character Blue. Her localized name is also the same as a possible last name for Leaf and Silver, so I decided not to use it. June is one of the default names the player can choose for the female protagonist in the Kanto remakes.**


	59. Excursion

**Welcome to another chapter of Holly Rising! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

58\. Excursion

Holly quickly hurried back to where Kris was, amazed that she somehow found her way through an area she only had gone through once. Kris was still waiting patiently, looking both expectant and sorrowful.

The disabled Trainer glanced straight at Holly as she spoke.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Holly nodded, unable to keep from shuddering.

"I did. It's horrible…"

Kris nodded back, her voice suddenly growing cold. "That it is. It's an abomination, an insult to all Pokémon. Even if it is a god."

Holy found herself trembling again for entirely different reasons.

Was Kris one of the people June had talked about?

One of the ones that wanted Missingno eradicated?

That considered it a failure?

That considered just a glitch?

And was this… because she was an unsuccessful Vessel?

Holly blinked.

That _couldn't_ be!

Kris loved _all_ Pokémon!

And this was hardly the place to talk about it! This was Kris's birthday celebration!

Seemingly sensing Holly's distress, Kris quickly replied. "I'm sorry… I have certain… bad memories with that Pokémon…"

Holly tried to smile, but she knew it was probably forced. "Hey, you're okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore. It's your birthday celebration, after all!"

Holly thought that the smile might've been forced, but it must not have been, because Kris also managed a small smile.

"Yes, of course."

Holly's voice rose with glee as she stated. "All right. Where would you like to go next?"

Kris wasted no time replying. "The Safari Zone. It's another place to see Pokémon, and to catch some as well. Plus, the view is beautiful. It's a separate area, but it's still inside the city. So Anabel should still be able to find us."

Holly beamed. "Of course!"

A place to catch rare Pokémon… And a chance to explore the wilds with Kris…

No matter what happened, this was going to be the best birthday celebration ever!

Holly let Kris take the lead again, and the disabled Trainer walked towards a large building to the north.

The building had a bright orange roof, with a green Poké Ball symbol on it. There were stairs looked well-worn, and Holly thought she could see the footprints of the many people who had passed through here.

Yet that only made her more excited, ready to bounce up and down with glee.

If so many people had gone through here, then it must be worth entering!

Yet as soon as the pair stepped inside, Holly was stopped by a voice.

"Hang on, ladies! You've got to follow the rules of the Safari Zone!"

Holly spun around to see a middle-aged man with a severe expression on his face. He was quite a bit taller than her, and Holly could see he was muscular. Even with all her athleticism, she doubted she could take him on in a fight.

Holy found herself stepping back slowly, though she noticed Kris seemed unperturbed.

"Ah, the Warden. It's been a while. I still remember the rules, but I think this is Holly's first time. So she might need an explanation."

Before Holly could object, the Warden looked straight at her. "Listen up, little girl. You can choose to enter the Safari Zone as much as you want, but every time you'll have to pay a fee. Furthermore, the Safari Zone is a special place. You can bring your own Pokémon, but you can't use them in battle. You can't use your own Poké Balls. Instead, you get 30 of our Safari Balls, and that's it."

Holly nodded. She knew that already! Almost every Trainer knew about the Safari Zone! So almost every Trainer also knew about the restrictions!

However, Holly couldn't resist looking a bit confused when the Warden pointed to a bunch of rocks and bait.

"Of course, I won't send you out into the wilds with just Safari Balls alone. You will also be provided rocks and bait, and you can come back for as much of that as you like. A rock makes a Pokémon more likely to run away, but easier to catch. Bait does the opposite. Understand?"

Holly nodded. She had heard something about catching Pokémon with rocks and bait, but she couldn't remember that much off the top of her head. She supposed having the rules explained was a good idea after all.

Holly was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the warden speaking again. "One more thing. Your time in the Safari zone is not limitless."

The man gestured, and Holly followed his gaze to a box of black wristwatches. "Before you head into the Safari Zone, you're required to strap one of these little devices on. These watches will act as timers, and time decreases when you move through the Safari Zone. When you run out of time or Balls, you are done for that attempt. Time won't decrease if you choose to stay in one place, or if you decide to take a rest in one of our rest houses. You can also use them to call us in the event you decide to leave the Zone early."

Holly resisted the urge to scowl.

She had forgotten about this part.

She'd love to stay here forever, but she doubted she had the money to spend.

But a question lingered in the back of her mind.

"What if I need to stay there longer? Like in an emergency?"

The warden's stern gaze did not waver.

If there is an emergency, the wardens can deactivate the watches so that they won't go off or count time against you. However, our Gym Leader, Janine, patrols this area constantly. So it's completely safe."

Before Holly could object, the man held out his hand.

"Are you going to go into the Safari Zone, little lady?" Holly nodded resolutely.

She would, and she would catch only the strongest Pokémon!

The warden responded gruffly. "Then pay up. It's 500 Pokémon Dollars per visit."

Holly quickly produced the needed cash, noting the cheap price. With so many Pokémon to feed and care for, she wondered how the Safari Zone stayed in business. Nevertheless, she slapped the cash into the warden's hand, and almost headed over to the area with the materials.

However, the warden's voice stopped her again.

"What about your friend there? Normal people can enter the Safari Zone, but unless they abide the rules, they will not be able to catch any Pokémon."

Holly's eyes went wide.

She hadn't thought about that!

Kris had plenty of Pokémon, and they seemed very powerful. Therefore, it was unlikely that she would want any more… But if she didn't do as the warden said, then she couldn't get any more Pokémon. And she might not be able to help Holly with catching hers…

Yet, Kris quickly answered that question. "I will participate in the Safari Zone as well. I may be an experienced trainer, but that doesn't mean there won't be a Pokémon I want to catch."

Holly let out a sigh of relief. That made things simple.

However, she thought she heard Kris grumbling about hating dealing with foreign money.

Holly cocked her head.

Almost everything used Pokémon Dollars! Kris shouldn't have to worry about foreign money!

Then again, there were some parts of regions that used their own currency. Knowing Kris, she probably traveled to some of them… So, Holly supposed the comment would make sense.

Still, why would Kris have foreign money on her?

Holly didn't have a chance to answer that question as Kris finally produced the required amount of money and placed in the warden's hand.

She then followed Holly, and the two picked up their supplies.

With the warden nodding in approval, the two headed out the other side of the building.

Once there, Holly couldn't resist gasping.

A huge and clean house stood in front of them, people dashing in and out. Holly guessed this must be one of the rest houses the warden had talked about.

But she had no time to rest.

For there was dark green grass swaying in the wind, almost beckoning Holly to come to it. Holly could hear the cries of many Pokémon, and that only increased her desire to move forward. She registered the sound of running water, and realized that it was coming from a large roaring pond further north. Holly could barely see the tip, and wondered if she would get there before her time ended. But what she could see were areas of planes that seemed to stretch on forever. And some of these areas resembled a gate, so Holly guessed they led to other places in the Safari Zone.

But Holly wasn't concentrating on those other places.

Instead, she dashed towards the west, not even stopping to take a breath as she hit the green grass.

Kris followed, about to say something.

Holly turned towards the older Trainer, but she had closed her mouth. Instead, she simply pointed in front of Holly.

Holly's eyes widened, quickly realizing what Kris had been pointing out.

For there was a figure on the horizon, and it didn't take long for the figure to emerge from the shadows.

A wide grin spread on Holly's face.

For this was none other than a Pokémon.

It looked like a bunch of pink eggs, but the eggs all had eyes and faces. They glared at Holly, and Holly had no doubt they were prepared for battle. Many of the eggs had cracks in them, and one even was split open enough to see the bright yellow yolk. But Holly knew the cracks didn't make them any less powerful.

Instead, she smiled.

This was an Exeggcute. A formidable foe, as Holly had seen many times in Celadon's Gym. It could evolve into something even more formidable.

Holly's grin grew even wider.

To find a Pokémon she wanted so quickly! Things could not be better!

Despite everything, Holly felt her face fall.

Exeggcute had been one of the Pokémon that had been with her when…

She quickly shook her head. No, she couldn't think about that. She had to concentrate on the battle!

Suddenly, Kris's voice sounded in her head.

_"What will you do, Holly? Even without Pokémon, you still have options."_

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Catch it, of course!"

Holly dug around in her supplies, searching restlessly for an item. Rocks were supposed to make Pokémon easier to catch, right? And she wanted this Exeggcute.

So her only choice was to throw a rock at it!

With that, Holly seized one of the rocks and tossed it at the Pokémon with all her might. The rock hit the front egg square in the head, and it let out a screech. All the eggs were focused on Holly, gazes burning like fire.

Holly hesitated for a moment. Had she made it too angry? Would the Pokémon run away?

But the Exeggcute didn't move.

Instead, blue light appeared in its eyes and surrounded its body. A prickle of dread raced down Holly's spine as she realized this was psychic power. She could do nothing but scream as the opposing Pokémon swept her off her feet.

Holly shut her eyes, trying to use all the will she had to break free of the attack. But she could do nothing, as the rest of her body was frozen in place. Holly opened her eyes, hoping that the Pokémon had lowered her to the ground. But instead, the only thing she could see were six pairs of eyes trapping her within their furious gaze.

Holly shuddered as nausea seized her. She desperately hoped she wouldn't vomit as she floated in the air.

But she couldn't stop her face from going pale.

What was the Pokémon planning to do with her?

Would it hurt her?

Would it kill her?

Yet Holly's morbid thoughts were interrupted as she heard a familiar voice.

_"Google, nullify with your own power!"_

Holly felt another wave of psychic power grab onto her, and she swore she heard the sound of something breaking as the Exeggcute reeled back in surprise. This time, Holly was able to move her limbs as she was gently lowered to the ground. She quickly stole a glance at Kris's Delphox. Its own eyes still radiated with psychic power, and Holly thought she could see a protective gaze in them.

She blinked.

Holly had almost forgotten Kris still had her service Pokémon. And of course, with their status, the warden would have to let them through.

But what was the disabled Trainer doing?

Holly had been in trouble, but Kris should know that using any Pokémon here was against the rules of the Safari Zone! And seeing as Kris's service Pokémon hardly ever fought, Holly guessed there was some rule against them going into battle anyway.

But before Holly could ask disabled trainer any questions, Kris uttered a simple, cold, command.

_"Go."_

At first, Holly thought she was referring to the Exeggcute, and the hostile Pokémon still didn't move.

But then she heard a familiar, high-pitched, laugh ring through the air.

Holly froze.

Tulip.

Kris was rapidly surrounded by the familiar strange light, and the disabled Trainer stared straight at Holly's opponent.

Within moments, Holly could see the outline of the Ultra Beast, but it was much clearer now.

And Holly had to admit it was one the most bizarre things she'd ever seen.

All of Tulip's body appeared to be a whitish blue. She lacked eyes, ears, and even a mouth. Yet she must've been able to see and hear in order to respond to Kris's command. Holly wasn't sure how that was possible, the judging the oddity of the creature, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Because there was more bizarreness than lacking facial features.

Tulip had a cap that had various stars on it. The cap also had a light blue rim. Holly thought this was a hat someone would wear on a sunny day, but given the circumstances, she knew it was anything but. Still, why would a creature have something like that as a part of its body?

She glanced further down, hoping to get some answers.

Yer there was nothing but more strangeness.

The upper half of Tulip's body was darkness, but everything else consisted of long tentacles. Two shorter ones waved lazily beside the cap. Another pair waved outward in both directions. The rest of the tentacles hung downward, yet their owner still stayed suspended in the air. Holly noticed there was a pair in the center that looked like legs. But clearly Tulip couldn't walk, as she remained floating in the air in front of Kris.

Holly gulped.

She had heard of Tulip many times, and had seen her silhouette…

But to view her up close and personal was something else entirely…

Holly knew she had not seen anything like this before.

But she did know one thing.

There was no doubt that Tulip wasn't of this world.

And now Holly realized why she kept Tulip a secret…

Why people wanted to run away…

But still, what was Kris doing?

Tulip couldn't fight, and Kris most certainly couldn't either.

Was she putting both of their lives in danger?

But Holly was torn from her thoughts as the Exeggcute screeched. Psychic power once again radiated around it, although this time the power was directed at Kris. The psychic aura surrounded the disabled trainer, but Kris merely closed her eyes.

Holly resisted the urge to scream.

Kris knew she was defenseless!

She knew this couldn't end well!

She was just going to get herself killed!

All of a sudden, Holly heard the familiar sound of something breaking. Instantly, the psychic power disappeared. Holly was once again drawn to the gaze of Kris's Delphox. The Pokémon radiated its own psychic power, a deadly focus in its eyes. In contrast, Kris did not open her own eyes, or even move.

It was almost as if she didn't register that she was free from her opponent's attacks.

Holly wondered if that was the case.

Was the disabled Trainer in deep thought, then?

But Holly was torn from her ponderings as her attention snapped back to the battle.

The Exeggcute had recoiled, but only briefly. It let out a cry as its body glowed green. Within a second, a brown seed appeared on top of the eggs' heads. Quick as lightning, the Pokémon fired it at the motionless Kris.

This time, Holly couldn't suppress a gasp.

This was Leech Seed, one of the deadliest Grass Type attacks!

And Kris was about to get hit with it!

Holly clenched her fist.

Why didn't Kris move?

 _Could_ she, even?

Yet that question was answered, as Kris calmly opened her eyes. Instantly, she was surrounded by psychic power. The disabled Trainer suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light, and the Leech Seed attack hit nothing but empty ground. Kris rapidly reappeared far from where her opponent had attacked. Her eyes were hard, but there was no hiding the smirk on her face.

Holly nodded. Service Pokémon or no, Kris's Delphox would protect her! It had gotten her out of danger before, when it saved her life in Rock Tunnel. There was no reason it wouldn't do something like that again!

But then, why was Kris putting everyone in danger in the first place?

She knew she couldn't attack back, unless she wanted to break the rules of the Safari Zone.

And why was Exeggcute suddenly attacking Kris, when Holly was the one that provoked it?

Before Holly could mull over these thoughts, Kris's voice sounded in her head.

_"You've seen this before. You know what you must do."_

Holly's eyes went wide. _"What do you mean? I've never seen this before!"_

Kris responded with only a simple, harsh, command. _"Think back."_

Holly shut her eyes, trying her hardest to remember.

When she had last seen Tulip, it had been with those Mightyena near Vermillion…

The Mightyena…

There was something they had said to Kris when Tulip appeared…

_"You… You're one of us... You have that look… Why are you traveling with humans? Why do you take human form?"_

Holly's eyes shot open, they widened, and she stifled a gasp.

One of them…

Having the look…

A Pokémon traveling with humans, in human form…

That's the same thing Exeggcute was thinking, and Kris was using that to her advantage!

Kris resembled a normal human when she was alone, sure.

But when Tulip was summoned, there was no doubt that she was part Pokémon.

And if an opposing Pokémon saw another that threatened its territory, it would feel like it would have no choice but to fight.

And since that's what the Exeggcute saw Kris as…

It would fight normally.

But then, why did Kris want the Pokémon to fight like they usually did? Surely keeping Holly safe was enough?

Yet Holly rapidly got her answer as she heard Kris's voice through her head again. _"Quick, Holly, throw the Safari Ball at it while it's distracted! The enemy can't dodge your strikes and fight Tulip at the same time!"_

Holly nodded, glancing straight towards the Exeggcute.

The Pokémon was glowing yellow, about to launch another attack. Kris stood with resolute eyes, but Holly thought she could detect a hurried look. Rapidly, Holly grabbed one of her Safari Balls, and launched it towards the Exeggcute.

The stunned Pokémon never even saw the Ball coming as it was sucked into the capture device. Holly waited, Safari Ball falling to the ground and shaking. She was aware that every part of her body was tense. Holly wondered if Kris felt the same. After all, if the Pokémon broke out of the Ball, the disabled Trainer would be on the front lines.

Yet Holly let out a huge sigh of relief as the center of the ball flashed red.

The Exeggcute was caught at last.

Holly flashed a grin, picking up her new Pokémon.

Kris copied the countenance, Tulip disappearing back into the disabled Trainer's body.

"Congratulations on the catch. And since I'm here, would you like to swap someone in your party with that new Pokémon?"

Holly's eyes went wide.

She knew Kris could train Pokémon in PC boxes, but she could switch them out, too? Did this mean she was going to hang onto whatever Pokémon Holly gave her until they got to the city? Somehow Holly doubted that.

As if she was reading her thoughts, Kris spoke. "Swapping new Pokémon immediately into a full party is a relatively recent feature of PCs. Since I have access to yours, I have access to that as well. So I can send whoever you choose to swap out to your PC right away. And remember that any Pokémon you give to me is trained while they are away, so you do not need to worry about them falling behind."

Holly nodded, and her smile widened further.

She knew _exactly_ who she would store.

Rapidly, she grabbed Growlithe's Ultra Ball and tossed it to Kris.

"With Torracat here, I have my fire back. So I don't need Growlithe right now."

Kris nodded, easily catching the Ball. "Well spoken."

At her words, Growlithe's Ultra Ball disappeared in a flash of light. Holly didn't know where it was going, but she knew it was headed to a place where it could become stronger.

And she already knew how to make her new catch become stronger.

With that, she dropped Exeggcute's Ball onto the ground. The Pokémon appeared in a white flash of light, but its eyes still glared at her. Yet the Pokémon didn't move. Holly figured it knew better than to try anything against the trainers that had subdued it.

Especially with what Holly was about to do next.

She dug around in her pocket, coming out with a long buried relic. The gray color was instantly recognizable against the scenery of the Safari Zone, and the leaf was still as green as the grass.

Holy dropped the stone into the center of the Exeggcute, and averted her gaze as bright white light surrounded her new Pokémon. She managed yet another smile.

Who knew that helping out someone with a wild Pokémon battle and receiving a Leaf Stone would come to this! Plus she had heard some Exeggcute could evolve into dragons. How fortunate she would be if she had something like that!

When the light cleared, Holly glanced at her new Pokémon. She couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed that this was not a dragon, but this was quickly replaced by glee.

The Pokémon before her was quite formidable, so not being a dragon didn't really matter. The new Pokémon almost looked like it was dancing as it moved its two feet back and forth. The six eggs that transform into yellow coconuts, and together they formed a wide grin. The Pokémon had grass sprouting on its head, and the rest of its body had turned into a brown trunk.

Holly pumped her fist in the air. This Pokémon would serve her well, because it was the powerful Kantoian Exeggcutor. With this, she could easily take on the next Gym Leader, her mother, or anyone else!

Kris nodded approvingly, and Holly beamed back.

Just as the pair turned to leave, they heard another voice from behind them. Holly cringed as she recognized who it was.

The sound of pounding footsteps was as unmistakable as Anabel yelling.

"What did you two think you were doing?" She screeched as she halted alongside them.

Holly shot a scowl at the woman.

Why did Anabel always have to ruin everything?

Holly put her hands on her hips. "What does it look like?"

Anabel simply threw up her hands. "I looked everywhere for you! Why did you go into the Safari Zone without telling anyone?"

Kris suddenly stepped up, the disabled Trainer's voice cold and emotionless. "The Safari Zone is within city limits. And we weren't very far into it. Besides, I'm an adult, I already have a monitor, and this is my birthday celebration. I don't need you telling me where I get to go."

A smirk appeared on Holly's face. That would show Anabel she couldn't control everything! And Kris was absolutely right!

But it only served to make the woman angrier.

She screamed back. "I've no idea how someone as heartless as you became a master Trainer!"

Holly's eyes blazed with rage.

Heartless?

How could Anabel say that?

But before she could open her mouth, the woman continued. "I may have been too far away to help with the battle, but I know what you did, Kris. What were you thinking? Using Tulip as bait for a wild Pokémon? She could've been _killed!_ You _both_ could have been _killed!_ Don't you care about Tulip at all?"

Kris's eyes grew hard as she replied. "Of course I care. But what else was I supposed to do? Holly was in danger…"

Anabel's eyes blazed with fury as she responded. "You could have had your service Pokémon help out and run away. That would have been more appropriate! And besides, what you did violates the rules of the Safari Zone!"

Holly scowled even more.

Who was Anabel to decide what was or was not appropriate. Besides, if Kris broke the rules, someone would tell her!

Yet the disabled Trainer remained calm as she responded. "I didn't break the rules of the Safari Zone, because Tulip did not truly fight. Furthermore, why would I waste a perfectly good catch?"

Anabel's eyes went wide.

"A perfectly good-" She then stopped herself, trembling with rage.

"Is that all Pokémon are to you? Prizes to be won? Catches to be made?"

Holly clenched her fists. That wasn't true! Anabel should know that by now!

Yet before Kris could respond, Anabel screeched. "Is Tulip nothing more than a tool to you, being sent into battle when you knew she couldn't fight? Are _all Pokémon_ nothing more than tools to you?"

Her own eyes blazing with fury, Holly stepped forward.

She had to end this, before Anabel's madness went any further!

But before Holly could say anything, she was alerted to something happening on her wrist. Kris was alerted as well. Upon looking at her own wrist, the disabled Trainer's eyes went wide with alarm.

She and Holly both glanced at each other, but neither needed to say anything.

The message was perfectly clear.

The watches had stopped.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So this is the Kanto Safari Zone. It is the same in the games as it is in this story, with a few exceptions. In games the player gets 500 steps (600 in the remakes) to walk Safari Zone. If they run out of steps, they are automatically taken to the entrance. I changed it to wristwatches and actual time here because of that that would make more sense. Also, in the games, steps are still subtracted when a player goes into a rest house. I changed in the story so that the rest houses would be useful (as they don't serve a function in the games). I also thought it would make sense, because several NPCs are seen inside the houses, and it's implied it's not subtracting from their time. Janine patrolling the Safari Zone is based on a line about Koga from the games. One person mentions that Koga patrols the Safari Zone to make sure it's safe for anyone to enter. Since Janine is the Gym Leader in this story, she does the job instead.**

**-The Safari Zone Warden is based off of an anime exclusive character called Kaiser. He's the warden of the Safari Zone in the anime, and looks exactly as Holly describes. Kaiser is known for being aggressive, and trigger-happy with his gun. Infamously, one of the things he does is point his gun at Ash. It was meant to be used for comedic effect, but unfortunately, localizers realized this could have some unfortunate implications. Therefore, Kaiser's anime episode was never released outside of Japan. Here, he doesn't have his gun, mainly because at the time I wrote this chapter, I wasn't sure what place guns had in the Pokémon world (e.g. how useful they would be versus using Pokémon). I have a better idea now, though, so Kaiser will most likely have his gun in future books.**

**-Holly's confusion with for money comes from the games. In the main games, every transaction is made with Pokémon Dollars. This is regardless of the region the player travels to, hence Holly's comment that everyone uses it. Pokémon Dollars was originally yen in the Japanese releases of the games. However, it got switched for the international releases, and most players now associate Pokémon Dollars with the currency in the Pokémon world. However, many of the side games use a different type of currency, depending on the game. What currency Kris is referring to will be revealed in a later chapter.**

**-So this is what I'd planned to use the Leaf Stone for that Holly received in the beginning of the RP. Exeggcute is a pretty powerful evolutionary line, but has bad stats and moves in base form. Therefore, Holly evolves it immediately. The comments about some Exeggcute evolving into dragons comes from the games. If an Exeggcute evolves in the Alola games, it will evolve into a Grass/Dragon Pokémon, rather than a Grass/Psychic one.**

**-The idea of a Pokémon attacking someone that throws a rock at it comes from my own interpretation. In the games, Pokémon will never attack the player no matter how many times that the rocks of them. However, I thought that made little sense. It's especially confusing considering in other media, namely the anime, Pokémon have been shown attacking if rocks are thrown at them (although it's worth noting that this took place outside the Safari Zone). So I had a Pokémon attack here. And there is also chance to learn a little bit more about Tulip, as passive as she is.**

**-New Pokémon being swapped into a full party comes from the games. Starting with Pokémon Sun and Moon, the games will give the player the option to swap new any catches with the Pokémon in their current party. However, this option will only be available if the party is full when another Pokémon is caught. If the party contains five Pokémon or less, the new Pokémon will still be added to the party automatically.**


	60. Ruthlessness

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

59\. Ruthlessness

Holly's eyes went wide.

The warden's words came flooding back to her as she realized what this meant.

" _If there is an emergency, the wardens can deactivate the watches so that they won't go off or count time against you."_

So there must be an emergency!

But what could be wrong? Everything seemed fine…

Suddenly, Holly heard a low roar and looked up.

Darkening the skies was a Salamance, and on top of it rode the cloaked figure from before.

Holly smiled and waved at the blue and red dragon.

Had the cloaked figure come to celebrate?

Had she come to warn them?

Apparently, it was neither, as she suddenly gestured in a signal.

Holly cocked her head.

Why would she do that? There didn't seem to be many other people here, and it wasn't like anyone could really see her from sky…

And then the rider changed.

She threw off her cloak, rapidly tying it around her neck. Holly let out a gasp, as she could see the clothes underneath were entirely different. The other person's clothes were not white, but black. Holly noticed that a few parts were red, but most of it matched the other Trainer's short black hair. She realized that the other Trainer had on long white socks, and gray shoes that looked like sandals. Entwined on the other person's left sock was a shining blue bracelet. Holly didn't know what the bracelet was for, but considering the earlier deception, it couldn't have been anything good.

Yet now the other Trainer was doing something puzzling.

She appeared to be poking herself in the eye.

Holly cocked her head, having no idea why the other person would hurt herself deliberately.

That was, until Holly could see something sunlight shining off something clear and transparent.

The other Trainer instantly let out a sigh of relief, and at last she turned to face the group.

Holly shuddered.

The Trainer's eyes were no longer bright blue, but were now a fiery red.

Holly couldn't resist flinching back from the gaze.

Contacts.

 _Of course_ the other Trainer had worn those. Holly had heard contacts had become so sophisticated that they could make someone's eyes look completely different from what their natural color was.

Suddenly, Holly saw Kris tense. She heard the disabled Trainer mutter one word.

"Zinnia."

Holly's eyes quickly went wide. Kris had said another word when the three first met the cloaked figure.

Had that been Zinnia's name?

Rapidly, Holly's mind whisked her even further back.

There wasn't much she wanted to remember about what Malva had said.

But she did remember one thing.

" _And the other… The dragon girl, the one named Zinnia… She disgraced herself by refusing to accept her defeat against Hoenn's Champion, and then on top of that, turned traitor."_

Holly's eyes went wide.

If Zinnia had turned traitor, then did that mean…

Holly did not have time to finish her thoughts as Anabel shouted.

"Rebels!"

Yet as soon as Anabel said the word, it seemed that only brought bad luck.

A blinding light flashed in the air. Holly saw the ground turn a bright yellow, radiating with crackling electricity. The force nearly swept her off her feet, and she wished desperately she could block out the buzzing sound. But it was no use, and the noise of electricity surged through her ears. Holly couldn't stop her hair from standing on end, and she thought she heard something burning.

Before Holly could see where the burning object was, a cry that sounded like a rooster pierced her ears. Holly let out a screech at the noise, but no one seemed to hear. Shakily, she looked up, and her eyes zeroed in on a familiar face.

June.

The girl had been so friendly at the zoo…

The one that had explained the origins of Missingno, without a hint of prejudice or fear…

The one that talked about the Vessels so easily, when no one else had…

To think that someone like her was one of Silver's rebels…

It just didn't seem possible!

But what was even more difficult to understand was the Pokémon June rode on.

The Pokémon was unlike anything Holly had ever seen. Yet it clearly radiated an aura of power as it screamed viciously. The creature had piercing blue eyes with flaming red and yellow hair. Were it any other time, Holly would've admired it.

But there was nothing to admire now.

Instead, Holly only felt fear.

The Pokémon surveyed everything with its black body and hands that looked like claws. It appeared to have two yellow doors on its sides, with designs that looked like teeth. The Pokémon looked like it was from another planet, but no one was acting like that was the case.

_But still…_

What type of place would have something so bizarre?

Holly's eyes were quickly drawn away from the strange creature as she focused again on June.

June's eyes had turned bright blue, and she adopted a relaxed look. A yellow aura surrounded her, and electricity crackled through the air.

Holly's eyes went wide as she recognized what was happening.

This was the same appearance Malva had taken!

And this was probably the same power she had used!

But did that mean…

June was a Vessel?

And how could someone so cruel be that respected?

June suddenly pointed, and lightning tore through the air. It struck everywhere, causing Holly to jump out of the way. She heard people screaming, and realize there were more here than she thought. Holly thought she heard the sound of more things burning, and wondered what exactly June's Pokémon was laying to waste.

At the same time, Holly heard Anabel snarl.

"Tapu Koko! One of the guardians of Alola! It's supposed to _protect_ the land, not _destroy_ it! What's it doing with one of the rebels?"

Holly shook her head. She didn't know, but if at least she had a name for the mysterious creature.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched cry pierced Holly's ears. A dark shape appeared in the air: a Pokémon. And like before, there was a person riding it.

The other person looked so similar to June the two could've been sisters.

She had dark brown eyes and hair, but unlike June, the other Trainer wore a white cap. Also unlike June, the second rider's clothing was much more colorful. She had on a light blue T-shirt and socks. The rest of her clothing consisted of a light red short skirt, and white shoes with red stripes. Over her shoulder was a yellow handbag.

Holly cocked her head, trying to figure out who this Trainer was.

But Anabel once again answered her question.

"Leaf… Silver's younger sister and second-in-command. If she is here, the rebels are serious."

Beside her, Holly saw Kris tense.

She rapidly remembered what Malva had said about the disabled Trainer. " _You should know better than anyone else what happened to Lorelei. You knew her children, Silver and Leaf, before they fell."_

She quickly glanced back at Kris, but like almost always, the disabled Trainer's expression was unreadable.

Kris knew Leaf when she was an honest Trainer, so she must have seen her become a rebel… What was Kris thinking now? Were her feelings tearing her apart?

But Holly knew that she could not focus on the disabled Trainer, because she would most likely not get an answer.

So instead she got a closer look at the Pokémon Leaf was riding.

It let out another high pitched shriek from a mouth full of gleaming white fangs. Almost all of the Pokémon was grey, and it had a tail forked like a devil's. The creature had two claws attached to purple wings, and Holly could see that its legs were also two claws. Black eyes gazed hungrily at the ground below, as if the Pokémon was waiting to snap up an unfortunate victim.

Holly had heard of this Pokémon's terror only in legends, but she knew it name well.

Areodactyl.

Holly clenched her fists. It made sense of the rebels would have a Pokémon known for being terrifying. But what did they plan to do with it?

Moments later, she got her answer.

Leaf let out a laugh, and nudged the Pokémon with her leg. Suddenly, the Areodactyl swooped towards the ground, hurtling at breakneck speed. Holly thought Leaf would dismount, but she did not. Instead, her Pokémon stretched out its claws, hungry eyes growing even more rapturous in pursuit of its prey.

And Holly realize too late with that prey was.

Because all she could see was the Areodactyl's claws plunging down towards her back.

Holly wanted to scream in terror, but found her voice was frozen.

She had heard stories of an Areodactyl grabbing a little boy and almost taking him away. He had been saved only by the acts of a couple heroic Pokémon. But that Areodactyl had wild, and this one was clearly trained.

So that meant it had the advantage, and Holly stood no chance.

Would she be its next victim?

But before that question could be answered, Holly felt someone slam into her. Instantly, she was knocked to the ground, landing down hard on her chest. Holly could barely breathe, nor could she register the pain of the fall. However, she was dimly aware of the Areodactyl's claw passing harmlessly over her. The only thing it brought was a wind that blew back her hair.

Holly let out a gasp, and turned around to glimpse her rescuer. Her eyes widened to see Kris next to her. The disabled Trainer was also lying on the ground, but she got up quickly. She motioned for Holly do the same, and Holly obeyed. Holly tried to thank Kris, but only found herself trembling with shock. The disabled Trainer nodded knowingly.

Holly blinked, coming to a realization.

Of course Kris would be familiar with Leaf's tactics! Kris knew Leaf and Silver before they became rebels, so obviously she would understand what to do when they struck. And given that she also knew Zinnia, Kris probably was familiar with most of the other rebels as well. Holly wondered if the disabled Trainer could take them all down on her own. Yet given that she hadn't done that already, Holly doubted it.

Holly didn't have much more time to focus on Kris, as the Areodactyl was now flying through the sky again. The unsuccessful attempt at grabbing Holly did not seem to bother Leaf. In fact, she only looked smug. The other Trainer dove again. Her Pokémon went into a spiral as the deadly claws plunged down a second time. Holly could see many people in the Safari Zone running for their lives, but there were others that weren't so lucky.

Holly's ears were filled with screams as the claws tore into flesh. Nausea gripped Holly when she saw people captured within the creature's claws. All they could do was scream as they remained helplessly in the demon's grip. Eventually, the Areodactyl dropped its hapless victims, a trail of blood following them to the ground. More trails of blood could be seen as those who were not as injured tried to flee.

However, their pursuer found them easily, eyes gleaming as it zoomed its targets. The Areodactyl let out a cry that sounded like a cackling laugh. The creature quickly returned to the other terrified civilians. Soon, it seemed like all the grass in Safari Zone was stained red as more and more blood was spilt. When Areodactyl finally emerged from the crowd, Holly could see that its claws were also stained red. She immediately vomited when she realized she could also see the blood gleaming in the sunlight as it dripped off of the creature's claws.

A thought struck Holly, and she forced herself to look up.

If the rebels were so intent on destroying people, then it would be easier to just kill them. After all, dead people weren't going to run off and get help. It would be far less work for the rebels to leave the bodies where they were, and let others clean up the mess. That definitely was not as time-consuming as chasing after injured people.

And yet, Leaf seemed only to be concerned with causing injuries and fear, when she could effortlessly have massacred the entire civilian population by now.

Leaf seemed to be buying time for something, but what?

Holly was snapped from her thoughts as the jewelry on Zinnia's was surrounded in a bright white light. The blinding light quickly engulfed Salamance. Holly averted her eyes, gritting her teeth.

She might not know much about Zinnia or her Pokémon, but she had a feeling she knew what the opposing trainer was doing.

The light cleared, and Zinnia rode her Salamance again.

However, it looked different than before.

Salamance sported two huge brilliant red wings in the shape of a crescent moon. Its blue legs flew behind it, and the white patterns on its stomach had transformed into something that looked like armor. Salamance's blue form was alert as ever, and black eyes glared down menacingly.

Holly clenched her fist.

To think that someone as cruel as Zinnia would be able to use Mega Evolution! What type of Pokémon would bond with her?

And why use it here? This was hardly a battle!

But now Holly could not focus on that, as her attention was quickly directed to more peoples' screams filling the air. Holly realized they were coming from the nearby rest house. Holly's eyes went wide upon noticing some of the inhabitants racing away at breakneck speed.

But among the horror, Holly couldn't help feeling confusion.

Why would people flee from the rest house? They were just running into more attacks, and into the jaws of the bloodthirsty Areodactyl!

But Zinnia seemed to understand, and simply pointed to the rest house. She uttered a single command.

"Dragonbreath."

Her Salamance threw its head back and let loose a stream of green fire. Within seconds, the green fire smashed into the building, and the air was filled with the sound of crackling flames. The rest house became nothing more than a blazing mess, ominously lit up by the green fire. Holly thought she could hear more people screaming, and realized the screams were coming from inside the building.

She couldn't resist vomiting again.

How many people would run out of the building with their bodies on fire? How many more were being burned alive?

Yet Zinnia seemed indifferent about the damage.

Instead, she surveyed the area, looking for something. An annoyed look crossed her face when she didn't find whatever she was looking for, but the opposing Trainer wasted no time.

Instead, she took a deep breath. Her chilling, taunting, message roared above the flames and destruction.

"Come out, Janine. I know you are here. Your people are being destroyed, and, as part of the pathetic League, you can't let that happen, can you?"

Instantly, another voice yelled back. "Damned right I can't!"

Holly realized the voice was coming from somewhere behind her, but she wasn't quite sure who it belonged to.

She got her answer as a lithe figure effortlessly leapt onto the battlefield. Holly thought that even she could be outdone by the figure's athleticism. Holly shuddered thinking about how strong the other person might be in combat, and guessed that this was Janine. She noticed the newcomer's eyes were blazing with rage.

Surprisingly, Janine did not seem that much older than Holly, and she was definitely younger than Kris. Purple hair matched vibrant purple eyes, and Holly could see more purple on her wrists. Almost all of the Gym Leader's other clothing was black, aside from a red cape. Holly saw she only wore socks, and wondered how she didn't slip on them or get them wet.

Holly now noticed there was a Pokémon floating alongside Janine, and took a moment to study it. The Pokémon had bright pink wings and some purple on its body. Oversized black eyes peered curiously as they supported a fluttering, cream-colored body.

Holly nodded. A Venomoth. A favorite of Janine's, or so Holly had heard.

Regardless, Holly could not focus on Janine, as she registered the steps of other people running up. Within minutes, around thirty people stood behind Janine. Holly recognized one of them as the stern warden from before. He still kept his cold countenance, a Poké Ball at the ready. Holly wondered if the warden had sounded the alarm, while Janine realized what was happening ahead of time and had called for backup. Regardless, each of the Trainers had rage blazing in their eyes, and Holly knew they would fight to the death to defend their homeland.

Janine stepped forth, and her voice rang out clearly.

"Stupid rebels! On my honor as Fuchsia's Gym Leader and a Trainer of the League, I cannot allow you to continue harming the people of the city!"

Janine's voice then became dangerously low as she stated. "But this should be easy. There are only three of you, even if you are some of the best."

Zinnia let out a sneer. "Only three of us, you say?"

With that, Leaf's Areodactyl swooped down again, and Holly wondered if it was about to make another grab. Instead, Leaf jumped off her Pokémon, rapidly landing on the ground.

She motioned again, and Holly heard movement.

A prickle of dread anger ran down her spine as she realized who the movement belonged to.

More people appeared, and they all had the same vicious glares as the three in the sky. Holly guessed the reinforcements must have been rebels, and there was at least double the amount of people that Fuchsia had.

One in particular had Holly trembling with fury.

It was a familiar man in black, face still obscured by his black mask. He locked eyes with Holly, and she thought she could hear a sneer.

This was the thief from Pewter! And she'd let him get away, only for him to be part of the rebels!

Perhaps he was a veteran member, because he looked a little bit older than the others there.

Or maybe he had joined after Holly had tried to catch him, realizing that the going had been getting rough and he couldn't survive on his own.

Or perhaps he had always been a member, stealing in defiance of Pewter's authority.

Whatever the case, Holly was sure of one thing.

There was no letting the thief get away this time.

Yet Holly's attention was drawn back to Janine as the Gym Leader scowled.

"Curses! We've walked right into a trap!"

She rapidly turned her fiery gaze onto Holly and the others.

"You three! Get out of here while you still can! This battle will be bloody!"

Anabel fiercely shook her head. "As a member of the International Police Force, I cannot allow the rebels to run wild!"

Holly stepped up, voice brimming with confidence. "I can't let those bullies have their way! I'll fight too!"

She's only heard Kris's sharp voice in her head. _"No, you won't."_

Holly was lucky no one could see her glance of annoyance. _"What? Why not?"_

Kris firmly replied. _"These Pokémon are incredibly powerful, Holly. And many of these people are trained to kill. You won't stand a chance against them."_

Holly resisted the urge to throw up her hands.

" _What you want me to do? Hide in town? It's not exactly safe there either, you know!"_

" _No, fight, but only to defend yourself. I'm staying here as well, so I will try to protect you as best I can."_

" _All right then."_ Holly hoped Kris would not notice the reluctance in her voice. How dare she be shoved aside and told to fight only to defend herself! She was plenty strong enough!

But she supposed to being told to fight only to defend herself was better than not being allowed to fight at all. And she didn't dare question Kris anymore. The disabled Trainer knew most of these rebels, and she herself possessed great power. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing.

And now Kris took a step forward, voice even.

"You know I am. You know my strength. And you know that I will gladly give everything I have to protect all innocents."

Her blue eyes became determined and focused, and Holly found herself trembling for entirely different reasons.

Is this what Kris was like as a vigilante? Was this what Holly would see today?

Leaf shook her head, tone mocking. "Trying to protect civilians already? _How cute!_ Well, Janine, you cannot run or escape. What will you do?"

Janine gritted her teeth, but her voice was full of defiance as she answered.

"We will fight to the end!"

Leaf nodded. "All right."

She quickly turned to Zinnia, patiently waiting for some sort of signal.

But before anyone could do anything, a deafening roar sounded in the distance. The others barely had time to react as a Pokémon jumped on to the left side of the battlefield. It let out another roar, and Holly resisted the urge cover her ears.

The Pokémon was still far away, so Holly couldn't really see much. However, the creature looked like a silver lion. Holly racked her brain, trying to figure out what Pokémon that was.

However, she could come up with nothing.

That is, until Kris whispered a name.

"Solgaleo? What's it doing here?"

Holly blinked.

She didn't even know what a Solgaleo was, but judging from Kris's reaction, it must have been something important.

And like almost all the Pokémon, it had a rider. However, Holly couldn't see much of the rider either. The only thing she could note was that the female rider looked tall, and was probably older. That, and she had dark blue hair.

Holly thought Zinnia might be surprised, but the enemy trainer looked as smug as ever. She cast a glance in the direction of the new Pokémon and rider.

"Well, this is interesting. Come to assist us in taking out this trash?"

The blue haired rider hesitated, glancing around the battlefield as if looking for something. Holly hoped she was scouting out the best way to stop the crisis. That she would charge into battle with the silver lion and end it all.

But Holly felt shivers creep down her back as the stranger bowed her head. A light gleamed in her left hand, and Holly knew was from a Poké Ball.

Whoever this stranger was, she was powerful. And she was about to fight against them.

It truly seemed as though there truly was no chance.

Holly suddenly snapped back to the center the battlefield upon hearing Zinnia's voice.

She was still turned towards the stranger, and her voice was still sinister even though her message wasn't. "Thank you. We appreciate the assistance, and you've chosen the correct side."

Holly clenched her fists. _Correct side?_ Was there even a correct side in all of this chaos?

But she didn't have time to ponder that as Zinnia turned back towards the others. A malicious and confident gleam appeared in her eyes.

Leaf rapidly responded as Zinnia turned. "We've no reason to wait any longer, do we?"

Zinnia quickly shook her head. "We don't."

Holly felt the blood drain out of her face as Zinnia chillingly uttered a single word.

"Attack."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So this is these are some of the rebels that were talked about before. A couple notes about their teams. Zinnia's Mega Salamance is based off of her team in the games. In the games, Mega Salamance is her strongest Pokémon. Leaf has never been shown with the team for own, so I made one up for her. June does have a team of her own, but that is only for her Pokémon Special incarnation. Since the Traveler series isn't using that incarnation, I made up a team for her as well.**

**-Zinnia being able to disguise herself and using contacts to make herself look completely different is based off of the games. Starting with Pokémon X and Y, the players customize their character with various outfits they find. Particularly noteworthy is hair and eye customizations. These customizations can make a character look like someone else even if it would not only be feasible. For example, someone with super short hair can go to very long hair in the span of a minute. Characters also can change their eye color to anything they want with only a pair of contacts. This is how Zinnia completely alters her eye color, no matter how improbable that actually is.**

**-The story Holly remembers about the Areodactyl is based off of the anime. In one episode, Ash gets grabbed by a wild Areodactyl and almost taken away. His Pikachu and Charmeleon tried to save him, but initially fail. Charmeleon then evolves into Charizard to fight off Areodactyl, and Ash is eventually saved by a wild Jigglypuff who uses Sing to make Areodactyl fall asleep.**

**-Venomoth being a favorite Pokémon of Janine's comes from the games. In almost all her battle themes, Venomoth is her highest level Pokémon. So, I thought it would be appropriate to have it be her main Pokémon here.**

**-And here's another appearance from the black clothed thief. For those who don't remember, his appearance was in an optional event near the end of Pewter. Since this event kicks off the majority of the story's plot, I wanted the thief to be of a more relevant. Therefore, he shows up as a rebel here.**


	61. Betrayer

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

60\. Betrayer

From then on, everything seemed to move more rapidly than Holly had ever known possible.

The first thing Holly was aware of was Janine screaming. "Defenders of Fuchsia, attack! Do what you can to aid the civilians! To the three others, do what you need!"

The Fuchsia Gym Leader then became a blur as she leapt onto the battlefield. She was quickly lost in the crowd. The forces behind her stormed the area, but they also vanished into the mass of people.

Zinnia thrust out her hand, and her forces charged towards their adversaries. Holly could no longer see the woman with the Solgaleo, but had no doubt she planning to attack.

If she hadn't already.

But Holly couldn't focus on that, as the sound of what seemed like hundreds of Poké Balls flying through the air filled her ears. The sky was momentarily darkened, then filled with blinding white light as countless Pokémon emerged. Holly couldn't pick out any particular Pokémon or who each Pokémon belonged to within the mass of creatures.

It was so loud she thought she might go deaf. The screaming, snarling, and roars of battle pierced her ears. Holly could hear more electricity being launched and more things burning, along with the shrieks of the demonic Areodactyl. She guessed the leaders of the rebels had taken advantage of the confusion to launch more attacks. From what it sounded like, they were probably winning.

But Holly still scoured the battlefield, eyes narrowed. She didn't dare lose her focus for long, on the lookout for one person.

At last, she found him.

The thief in black was standing near the rebels, a complacent look on his face. It was as if he expected not to put much effort into the fight. Given how it was going, Holly thought he was probably right.

But she couldn't ignore a monster she'd failed to defeat before.

Holly would have gone after him, if not for the other monstrosity standing beside him.

Holly wasn't sure what Pokémon that was, but she just knew it looked horrible. The beast had four gray arms that did not appear to be attached to anything. Each arm sported golden rings and black claws. It torso looked like a gaping hole outlined by a golden ring. The rest of the torso was surrounded by pink, and Holly could see the pink parts had even more holes. One hole sported what looked like a black spike, also outlined by the same golden rings.

Holly didn't know how hands could function if there was nothing for them to attach to. She decided she didn't _want_ to know. Holly also didn't know what type of creature would need that many holes, and felt a little queasy as she tried to imagine what would go in and out of them. And what about the hole in its stomach? Could this creature even eat?

Holly tried to focus on the other parts, but that didn't make her feel much better. Two of the detached hands looked like they were about to grab a pair of rings, but Holly didn't know what the monster planned to do with them. Surely it didn't involve anything good.

The Pokémon had a tail that was forked like a devil's. Although most of the tail was gray, the end of it was pink. The creature lashed the tail around occasionally, as if it was hungry for victims. Knowing the rebels, she wouldn't be surprised if it was. The monster's gray body had pink stripes going down the middle of it. On its feet were golden appendages resembling slippers. Holly could see that golden bands were also around its legs.

But the most sister thing about the creature was its face.

Yellow eyes glared almost manically as razor-sharp teeth glinted in the sun. Two demonic black horns stuck out of the creature's cheeks. It had something that looked like pink hair on its head, although Holly wasn't sure she could call it that. This hair also covered the monster's face, contrasting eerily against its gray body.

Holly shuddered, feeling her body threaten to vomit again.

What kind of Trainer would have such a twisted and distorted Pokémon?

Could that beast _even be called_ a Pokémon?

As soon as Holly had that thought, Kris's voice sounded in her head. Holly thought she heard a snarl in the disabled Trainer's response.

" _That's Hoopa Unbound. It's a more powerful form that said Pokémon can take when a certain item is used. I found it hideous, so I never used it. But my own Hoopa can sense it easily. That's how I knew you were watching it."_

Holly was suddenly jolted back to reality as she remembered the disabled Trainer's service Pokémon. Would they be able to fight? Would she be okay? And what if those Pokémon were injured?

Kris rapidly responded.

" _Service Pokémon are not meant to fight; that much is true. But they're trained to fight in case of emergencies like this. I also have a full team of battle Pokémon ready. Between them and the service Pokémon, I will be all right."_

Holly could only shakily nodded, but was drawn to another deafening roar. A rapid glance told her it had come from the Solgaleo.

Another glance told her why.

Solgaleo's Trainer finally had thrown a Poke Ball, and her own battling creature appeared in a flash of light.

However, this one was even more bizarre than the last.

It must have been three or four times as tall as all the other Pokémon on the battlefield, as it towered over all of them. Almost its entire body was black, with shining light blue eyes.

The creature was clearly a monster, yet the eyes and height weren't the most terrifying things about it.

No, what was terrifying about this creature was its mouth.

It was rimmed with yellow, but looked like a giant gaping hole. Holly thought the creature resembled a dumpster, if dumpsters were the main subject in horror movies. She wondered if it could eat anything, and felt bile rise up in her throat as she realized might find out today.

Holly could see the monster had huge black claws, resembling a crab's pinchers. They dwarfed by surprisingly tiny feet as it lumbered along. Holly could see there was another set of black claws near its head, and they also had yellow tips.

Holly shook, wondering if she was more horrified about what this beast _was_ or confused at what it _could be._

At least, until Kris spoke in a harsh whisper.

" _It's a Guzzlord. Why would anyone have that?"_

Holly cocked her head. "Is it rare?"

Kris nodded. _"Very. It's an Ultra Beast, like Tulip. And that means it's known to a few and that it comes from another world. Not to mention that it's incredibly powerful, possessing the powers of darkness and dragons. So to see one in a place like this is almost unheard of."_ Holly did not miss the tone of concern in Kris's voice, and couldn't stop a look of terror from crossing her face.

If someone as strong as Kris was concerned, then things had to be amiss!

But Holly was drawn away from Kris as Anabel stepped up, face hard as stone.

In her right hand, the woman held a pink Poké Ball. A Luxury Ball, Holly knew.

The woman let out a command that Holly could swear boomed across the entire battlefield.

"Go, Silvally." With that, the woman threw the ball with a strength Holly didn't believe was possible.

A Pokémon appeared in a bright white light.

Were it not for the situation, Holly would've burst out laughing.

She had never seen something so ridiculous!

No, the Pokémon was _beyond_ ridiculous.

It looked like someone crudely glued several different parts of animals together. But they must have messed up, because nothing looked like it matched.

The unnatural Pokémon had a black body, but Holly wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. It also had a blue fish tail, but Holly knew it wasn't any Water Type she had seen. Its back legs were black, with purple markings. The creature's front legs were dark green claws, and Holly was sure it would not hesitate to use them. The rest of the creature's body was white, and it looked almost mechanical. Holly noticed that the Pokémon had a white scruff, and a white tuft of something that looked like feathers. On the creature's head was something that looked like it could've been a helmet, and its jaw had a place that appeared it could fit a CD. There were two red markings below the helmet, and at first, Holly mistook them for eyes. However, the creature's real eyes were black, and they scanned the battlefield attentively.

Holly had to avert her gaze to keep from laughing. Why would Anabel keep a Pokémon that looked that stupid, and where did she even get it?

Holly looked to Kris for an explanation, but noticed the older Trainer's face was completely pale.

The other Trainer's voice came out shaking. _"Lusamine, what have you done?"_

Holly's eyes went wide at the mention of the name Lusamine.

The woman who was strict but motherly…

So much so that Kris had called her mom…

And Lusamine worried about her a lot as she treated Kris like one of her own…

What did she have to do with all this?

Holly couldn't resist asking. _"What you mean?"_

Kris's voice was still shaking as she replied, but Holly felt like it was for a different reason.

"Silvally is an artificial Pokémon, created by man to mimic the powers of Arceus. _Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well, leading to the creature you see here."_

Holly cocked her head, responding confusedly.

" _But who would make such a creature, and why?"_

Holly was hoping Kris wouldn't see her shudder. She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Nevertheless, Kris responded in a hard tone. _"Lusamine."_

Holly resisted the urge to gasp. Does that mean Anabel had connections to Lusamine? Secret connections that no one knew about?

Kris's tone became even harder as she continued talking.

" _As for why… Sillvally is known as the Beast Killer, because it was created for one reason only."_

Holly couldn't stop the fear from creeping into her voice. _"Beast Killer… You don't mean the reason Lusamine created it was to…"_

Kris responded sharply. _"To subdue and destroy Ultra Beasts."_

The other trainer shut her eyes. _"Ultra Beasts like that Guzzlord out there now. Ultra Beasts like Tulip."_

Holly clenched her fists.

Anabel made in no secret that she was hostile to Tulip, and that she would do anything to utterly obliterate her if the Pokémon so much as _thought_ about acting up. Not to mention Anabel didn't seem to consider anyone else's feelings!

Including Kris, the one she convinced to travel with them in the first place.

The person who Anabel claimed to care about, but didn't seem to understand that the whole journey was making Kris miserable.

Holly felt a bitter taste rise up in her mouth, and had the urge to spit on the ground.

All of this was so despicable!

Holly screeched. _"Why would Lusamine create something so horrible? She claims to love all Pokémon!"_

Kris's stone hard tone did not waver. _"From what I heard, she originally had good intentions. At first, Silvally was created to keep Aether's researchers safe as they ventured into Ultra Wormholes. But I'm guessing encounters got more hostile, and then the Pokémon were required to kill. As far as I'm aware, one of their important researchers was also lost there, so that probably influenced Lusamine's decision to be more aggressive."_

Holly found her own voice trembling, unable to stop the question she suspected she already knew the answer to.

" _Do you think that Lusamine gave Anabel that Pokémon? Was that her confidential business?"_

Kris's voice also trembled. _"I don't doubt it. Even though Silvally is more well-known to the public now, it's still very rare. The major facility that houses and breeds them is still the Aether Foundation. The Foundation is still very careful about who they give one of their Pokémon to. This is because, despite the way it looks, Silvally is one of the legendary Pokémon. Therefore, it is considered a god and something that needs to be protected. So, Lusamine would be the one that would be most likely to give it to Anabel, and Anabel would need a valid reason to own one."_

The older Trainer hesitated, and when she finally spoke, her words came slowly.

" _And as far as those two are concerned, using Silvally to destroy Tulip if either of us go out of control is a valid reason. In the end, it's just cleaning up a failed experiment."_

Holly gritted her teeth.

A failed experiment…

Was that all Kris saw herself as?

Was that what Lusamine and Anabel saw her as?

Anabel, Holly could understand, but Lusamine…

Lusamine had taken Tulip in without question…

She had done everything she could to make the Pokémon comfortable, even though Tulip was a complete stranger…

Lusamine had searched tirelessly to find a way to bring Tulip home, and when that didn't work, she was willing to pursue an alternative…

She had taught Tulip everything she knew, determined that the Ultra Beast could use her powers for the good of all…

And in the end, Lusamine had allowed her to fuse with Kris, creating a bond between people and Pokémon that was unlike any others ever seen…

Possibly even creating an entirely new being…

One that she loved very much…

And yet, now Lusamine was desperate to destroy one of her own creations with another…

What would make her do that?

Was that love all fake? Was it all acted?

No, any emotion that ran that deep could not be fake or acted. Anabel must've forced Lusamine into this.

Holly gritted her teeth.

Just how many people was Anabel willing to hurt in her madness?

Kris's voice came in, still trembling. _"Lusamine, what did you betray me?"_

Holly finally realized what was trembling in Kris's voice.

Rage.

Holly nodded. Kris had every right to be angry, but the anger was directed at the wrong person.

So she responded. _"Lusamine didn't betray you. Anabel coerced her into this. It is Anabel who is the betrayer. She betrayed us both."_

This time, there was no hesitation in Kris's sharp reply. "Anabel the betrayer. It suits her."

Holly quickly responded. _"I know, right? And she has betrayed not only us, but everything she claimed to stand for. Everything a Trainer stands for. She thinks she can get away with it, but we know who she really is. And we're the only ones who know."_

Holly heard her own voice trembling. _"That's why we're the only ones that can stop her."_

Kris nodded. _"Indeed. But for now, we wait. If we rush into this blindly, we're as good as dead."_

Holly nodded, and Kris's voice disappeared from her head.

Holly thought about turning back to the battlefield, but didn't right away.

Because, she decided, it didn't matter.

The rebels, Team Rocket, even her mother…

All those things were secondary to her true mission.

And that was stopping Anabel.

Anabel the betrayer.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So Anabel makes her move, and Holly and Kris try to stay one step ahead…**

**-Biggest thing in this chapter is Silvally. It's both different and similar to its game counterpart. In the games, Silvally's creation is a bit different. Lusamine's husband disappeared studying Ultra Beasts before the events of the Alola games. As a result, Lusamine developed a hatred of Ultra Beasts, and swore she would do anything to get her husband back. She created a creature that was supposed to have the powers of Arceus and could destroy Ultra Beasts, dubbing it the Beast Killer. Unfortunately, that didn't work out as planned, and the result was Silvally's pre-evolution, Type Null.**

**-Type Null remains frozen in Lusamine's lab in the Aether Foundation for several years. Eventually, it is rescued by her son, Gladion as he runs away from home. He proceeds to use the Pokémon in battle, eventually evolving it and naming the new form Silvally. In the games, there are only three Type: Null in existence. One is with Gladion, and another is given to the player after the main game is completed. What happens to the third is never explained. Also, despite everything that happened, people still don't really know of the Pokémon outside of Aether.**

**-In the Traveler series, things are bit different. Since Lusamine is benevolent, Type: Null and Silvally were created for different purpose. Furthermore, there are many of their kind, rather than only three. The public knows more about them, although still not as much as other Pokémon species. Also, in the games, Silvally cannot breed. In this series, it can. The reason for this is because of some confusion among players when it was first released. Silvally was revealed not be able to breed, but players could not understand why. A few months later, it was revealed that Silvally was a legendary Pokémon, and that was why cannot breed. It still made players annoyed, however, so I changed that here. Story wise, I thought it made sense because having more of them and greater access to the public meant that the Aether Foundation could perfect Silvally's breeding capacities.**


	62. Slaughter

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

61\. Slaughter

Holly narrowed her eyes, keeping a close watch on her target.

Anabel didn't seem to notice, or perhaps the betrayer didn't care. She held a pink and purple disc in her hand, and yelled to the monster in front of her.

"Silvally, take this memory, and receive the power of the fair folk!" The betrayer then tossed the disc to her monster, and it let out a roar. There was the sound of something clicking into place it caught the item its jaw.

With that, light surrounded Silvally, and it let out what sounded like a triumphant cry. Instantly, the feathers on its head turned bright pink, as did its fish tail.

Despite her concentration, Holly couldn't help blinking in confusion.

Who were the fair folk, and why did Silvally need their power?

As if (or because) she could read Holly's thoughts, Kris's voice sounded in her head.

" _Since it was modeled after Arceus, Silvally has the ability to change its type provided it holds a certain item. Also, like Arceus, the items also change the type of its signature attack. The fair folk are a reference to fairies, since many are depicted as mischievous. It's fitting, since Silvally is now a Fairy type. And Anabel made a good choice, considering many Pokémon here are weak to fairies."_

Holly shook her head viciously.

She didn't think any choice Anabel made was good at this point!

Holly focused again on the betrayer and her monster.

Anabel rapidly shouted. "Silvally, Multi Attack on the Guzzlord, Hoopa, and the Salamance!"

Silvally's front claws glowed purplish pink and it let out another mighty roar. With that, it charged, and Holly couldn't follow its movements.

At least until the monster leapt in the air at its opponent.

Which, to Holly's surprise, happened to be the thief and his Hoopa. Holly wondered why Silvally didn't instinctively go after the Guzzlord, but decided it didn't matter now. The betrayer's monster slashed the Hoopa across the chest. The other creature screamed in pain, but only staggered back slightly.

Holly shuddered.

If the enemy Pokémon could take a powerful attack from such a monster, then it was no wonder Holly stood no chance!

But she wouldn't give up!

Not when there were more evildoers than she could count!

Holly glanced toward Anabel again. The betrayer was grimacing, but not hold the countenance for long. She opened her mouth, preparing to say another command. However, the betrayer's eyes went wide as a purple ball of sludge hurdled through the air. It hit her monster dead on, and the Pokémon let out an earsplitting howl.

Still, it staggered to its feet and glared straight its opponent. However, Holly could see the pain reflected in the Pokémon's eyes, and had a feeling its resolve wouldn't last long.

But where had the attack come from? She hadn't seen anyone launch it…

That is, until Holly was alerted to a white light shining to the left of Anabel. She whipped her head in that direction. Holly quickly stepped back, finding herself trembling.

Near the struggling Silvally stood Leaf. The rebel wore a triumphant grin, watching the battle as though it were a game.

Perhaps it was.

A game that the rebels knew they could win.

Holly still wondered where the light had come from, and got her answer when she noticed a ring on Leaf's wrist.

The ring matched Holly's own.

Holly gritted her teeth, feeling rage burn inside of her.

How could a treacherous Trainer like Leaf obtain a Mega Ring?

However, a closer glance had Holly trembling again.

And it wasn't because of Anabel's wavering Silvally, or Leaf's crazed grin which never faded.

No, it was because of the Pokémon that fired the attack.

This Pokémon walked on short but sturdy legs. The rest of its body was also blue, save for an enormous flower that grew on its back. The flower shone brightly in the sunlight, its bright pink color contrasting against the dark chaos of the battlefield. Supporting the flower was a powerful brown tree trunk, and Holly could see dark green vines between it and the flower. Enormous green leaves could be seen resting in the shade of the flower, but they were still on the creature's back. Holly thought there were so many that resembled a forest, yet she could not focus on them now. Instead, she looked straight into the creature's dark red eyes, taking note of the pink flowers on its head. The beautiful flowers did nothing to diminish the beast's ferocity.

A ferocity with a name she immediately recalled.

One of her mother's most stalwart companions.

One of the most powerful Pokémon at the Gym.

And one of her protectors during her long journey to Viridian.

But it showed no desire to protect now.

Instead its eyes glared viciously, and Holly felt trapped within their gaze. The Pokémon's eyes narrowed as it focused on Holly, and she wondered if this Pokémon knew her history with it.

Or perhaps it was just sizing her up, waiting for the best opportunity to defeat her.

Holly couldn't help trembling more, and wondered if Leaf would fire another attack.

Instead, the other Trainer just smiled and glanced over.

Holly followed the gaze, and her eyes went wide.

Silvally was on its feet, but not for long. Its opponent let out a shriek, and a black, gaping, hole appeared beneath Anabel's Pokémon. The betrayer's monster screamed as it lost its footing, trying with all its might to get back up.

But its opponent wasn't about to give it the chance.

Faster than Holly could track, the Hoopa appeared behind Silvally. A screech came from the betrayer's monster, as its opponent slammed into it. Holly could see the Hoopa pull back, body stained with blood. She realized the blood was flowing from a wound on Silvally's side, being swallowed up by the dark hole. Holly noticed that though the Pokémon remained firm, it struggled to remain standing. The huge hole quickly disappeared, as Hoopa teleported across from its opponent. The blood stained the green grass red, but no one seemed to notice.

Holly glanced at Anabel.

The betrayer gritted her teeth, and held something in her hand so hard that her knuckles were white.

Holly wondered if it was either Silvally's Poké Ball or a healing item.

But it turned out it didn't matter.

Because the Hoopa wasn't finished.

Its hands shot out, wrapping around Silvally's neck. Hoopa seized the betrayer's monster, bringing it close. Silvally's breath came out in ragged gasps as it tried to claw at the opponent's arms. However, its efforts were futile, and the opponent began to squeeze. Silvally's strangled breaths continued, its blood dripping onto the ground.

But that did nothing to dissuade its opponent.

Holly eyes widened. The rebels had probably already killed several people, and now one was about to kill a Pokémon!

Even if though the Pokémon was that of Anabel the betrayer, Holly couldn't deny that was cruel!

Would the rebels stop at nothing to achieve their goals?

Apparently, they stopped at something.

The sound of a Poké Ball going off.

A red flash of light flew through the air, complete with a high-pitched sound. Silvally didn't even have time to register what was going on as the red flash struck it. The monster was completely engulfed in the light, before it disappeared almost into thin air.

Holly glanced toward Anabel, noticing that the betrayer was shaking. She still held on the Poké Ball, but she looked like she could drop it at any moment. Anabel's face had turned pale, and Holly thought she heard the betrayer curse under her breath.

However, Holly didn't feel a shred of sympathy.

She couldn't.

Regardless of whether she had almost had a Pokémon killed, Anabel had betrayed all of them, and was clearly up to no good! She deserved everything she got!

Besides, Anabel was an experienced police officer! The betrayer should have known how to stay calm in situations like this!

Holly shook her head.

She didn't want to look at Anabel!

So instead she turned to Kris. Surely she would be acting appropriately!

The disabled Trainer had no emotion on her face, instead staring straight at the battlefield.

Holly nodded approvingly.

Of course the disabled Trainer was calm!

Anabel should be more like Kris!

Holly jerked her head towards the betrayer again. She was alerted to the sound of Anabel fumbling for something.

The betrayer eventually held a Poké Ball in both hands. Without hesitation, she tossed them onto the battlefield.

Two Pokémon emerged in a bright white light.

One was a tiger, although it was yellow. It had a purple storm cloud on its back, and a blue tail shaped almost like a lightning bolt. The tiger's underside was pure white, along with some of its face. The rest of it was yellow, and there was also what looked like black armor between the beast's eyes. Holly could see something light blue on its mouth, and wondered if it was whiskers. Claws and fangs gleamed in the sunlight, looking like they could tear up anything at any moment. Red eyes pierced the area with their gaze, and Holly couldn't help shivering.

This was Raikou, god of storms. One of the most respected and feared Pokémon in existence.

It was one thing that Anabel had Entei, one of the gods of fire!

But to think she also had Raikou, its companion god of thunder!

Holly blinked, unsuccessfully trying to stop herself from shaking.

Just how powerful _was_ Anabel?

Could she and Kris take her down?

Holly's eyes hardened.

She _could_ take Anabel down.

She _would_ take her down.

It was for the good of all Trainers!

But she couldn't think about that now. Not when the plan had yet to be created!

So Holly instead focused on the other Pokémon Anabel had sent out.

Holly could see a rapturous gleam in its red eyes, and she thought the Pokémon suited the betrayer perfectly. Its blackish blue body looked lithe, and Holly assumed it could easily cross the entire battlefield. Holly could see a yellow circle on the Pokémon's head, and wondered what it was for. She didn't have any more time to wonder as she focused on the Pokémon's gleaming claws. Holly thought that maybe those claws would scratch of the earth right then and there, but the Pokémon still didn't move. Instead, the red feathers all over its body blew in the slight wind, and Holly could see that some of the feathers resembled a crown on its head.

But this Pokémon was no ruler.

No, it was only a savage.

A creature called Weavile.

Yet Holly couldn't focus on the Weavile, as she heard Anabel's voice.

The betrayer gestured to the battlefield.

"Raikou, Weavile, this place has been attacked by the rebels! There are people from Fuchsia defending it, but they are having a difficult time. Please, head onto the battlefield and help as many of them as you can!"

The Pokémon both solemnly nodded, and let out ferocious cries as they charged into the crowd. Holly quickly lost sight of them, but it didn't seem to matter. Pained screams and Anabel's flinching spoke of their fate.

Holly only nodded coldly.

Anabel should've known better. The betrayer really was only out hurt every Pokémon, including her own!

Suddenly, Holly's gaze was directed away from Anabel, and she heard the sound of another scream. Her eyes widened as she realized where it was coming from.

Janine and the rest of Fuchsia's defenders had stationed themselves near the remains of the rest house.

Miraculously, the Gym Leader was completely uninjured, but Holly had no idea for how long. Desperation burned in Janine's eyes, and Holly wondered if she was the one that had been screaming.

However, Holly quickly focused on the others that were not so lucky.

Holly could see Janine's Venomoth fluttering around, eyes restlessly searching for any survivors. However, that search was quickly cut off, as Zinnia's Salamance slammed into the unsuspecting Pokémon from the side. Holly noticed the enormous dragon was without its rider, and figured the opposing Trainer was fighting elsewhere.

It wasn't like the Salamance needed Zinnia's commands.

The enormous dragon pinned down Janine's Pokémon. The Venomoth's eyes widened, and it let out a shriek. However, the Salamance only flashed gleaming white teeth. Holly rapidly looked away as she heard a crunching sound.

She didn't dare turn back to see what it was.

She had a feeling she already knew.

Instead, Holly's gaze was quickly directed elsewhere as another roar filled her ears.

She realized the roar had come from an orange dragon. The huge creature dwarfed its own blue wings and Holly could see its tan underside. Its brown eyes narrowed, focused only on the battle. Holly knew no matter what happened, this Pokémon would fight to the end. And it would fight fiercely.

Because this Pokémon was called Dragonite, and it was one of the strongest in existence. It probably could go head-to-head with Zinnia's Salamance and be evenly matched.

Holly thought back to the wild Dratini Mallory had nearly killed. This was its final form, something it could have become.

But would it have evolved into this? Had it already?

Did the Dratini even survive in the end?

Holly had no way of knowing now.

But she did know who stood by the Dragonite.

Holly saw the warden from before, expression of pure rage on his face.

She couldn't help shivering. The warden had been so intimidating when explaining the rules of the Safari Zone… She couldn't imagine facing him in battle!

But clearly someone was.

June floated down on her Tapu Koko, but she didn't appear to be intimidated at all by her opponent.

Instead, cruel curiosity gleamed in her eyes, and Holly wondered what the rebel was planning.

She soon got her answer.

The warden looked like he was about to command his Pokémon, but June beat him to it. Her eyes flashed blue again, and she was surrounded by a familiar yellow aura. Holly clenched her fist.

The rebels had already done so much damage! What was June planning to do?

Holly could only watch helplessly as the rebel was also surrounded by an orange aura. She thought the aura faintly resembled a Z, and struggled to remember why. However, she was drawn to a glowing ring on June's left hand.

Holly gritted her teeth.

Did this have something to do with Mega Evolution? It didn't seem like it…

The orange aura continued to surround June, flowing downward to her Pokémon.

June's countenance twisted into a grin, and she eyed the warden with a frightening confidence.

However, the warden shook his head, not even conceding an inch of ground. His Pokémon was the same, letting out another roar.

June simply nodded, and Holly wondered what the silent agreement had been.

And then she got her answer.

The entire area turned bright yellow as a huge ball of electricity appeared in June's hands. In an instant, she launched it at the warden and his Pokémon. The two tried to step back, but it was much too late.

Trainer and Pokémon let out a collective scream as the electricity struck their bodies. The pair turned yellow and white as they were surrounded by the power. The two glowed eerily as the electricity held them captive.

Holly expected June to be laughing triumphantly.

Yet the rebel had no expression.

Perhaps she knew she still had a battle to fight.

Perhaps she had killed so much she was used to this.

Or perhaps she didn't even care about her opponent.

Regardless, it seemed like an eternity before June's attack finally let go of its victims. The orange energy around her disappeared, and soon after, the yellow aura. June quickly closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were back to their normal black color.

June glared straight at her opponent, still not having the barest hint of emotion. Coldly, she watched as both the Dragonite and the warden stumbled backward. It took only a second before the two lost their footing.

Thankfully, the warden and his Pokémon did not fall on top of each other, but Holly wasn't sure that was an entirely good thing. As the two crashed onto the ground, Holly noticed that their faces were contorted with pain. She waited for the pair to stir or shout.

But there was nothing.

The warden and his Dragonite were either unconscious, or dead.

Holly had no idea, and she didn't want to find out.

What she did know was that the warden had joined the sea of bodies on the ground. Some were still twitching, trying futilely to get up. Others tried to scream for help, but their voices had long gone hoarse from injury or fatigue. Still others simply moaned, and Holly wondered how much longer that mournful sound would continue. And then there were those that were completely motionless, drenched in blood. Holly wasn't sure if the blood was theirs or someone else's, but it didn't matter anyway. She could see even more people, covered in burns, faces contorted just like the warden and his Dragonite had been.

Holly's heart sank as she saw Janine's Venomoth.

Or rather, what remained of it.

It didn't even look like a Pokémon anymore, its mangled body soaked in red. The vicious Salamance was nowhere to be found. Holly felt bile rising in her throat as she noticed countless bite marks all over the dead Venomoth. She didn't know when the end had come for Janine's Pokémon, but it had probably died in pain and fear.

Holly felt nausea grip her again, and swallowed hard. She couldn't bear to look anymore.

So instead, she looked up.

Straight into the eyes of Janine.

The Gym Leader was still uninjured, but her eyes were wide.

She glanced around wildly, clearly looking for anyone who would still come to her aid.

But there was no one.

Janine's face went white, as did Holly's.

The Gym Leader probably was the only person left of her Fuchsia defenders.

In a battle she was clearly losing.

Against people who wanted nothing more than to murder her.

With no means of escape.

The Gym Leader's gaze suddenly turned resolute, and Holly wondered what she was planning.

But before she could make a move, something appeared right in front of her with a sickening sound.

Holly's jaw dropped. Janine clenched her fist, and Holly thought she could see her shaking a bit.

In front of Janine stood the Ultra Beast Guzzlord.

The monster was without its Trainer, but Holly knew it was plenty dangerous.

Janine probably knew too, as her eyes became frantic once again.

The monster sized Janine up, looking at her like she was a tasty treat.

Holly resisted the urge to scream.

This could be Janine's last moments!

But rapidly, the Gym Leader reacted.

She tossed another Poké Ball, and Holly expected to hear the name of a Pokémon.

Instead, Janine simply whispered the words. "I'm sorry."

Holly's eyes widened. What was Janine sorry for? Was she giving up already?

But Holly couldn't concentrate on that as a Pokémon appeared in a bright white light.

The Pokémon had a red body with red stripes. It had purple and yellow legs, along with what looked like antennae of the same color on its back. In its mouth there were gleaming white fangs, and a sharp horn was on its head. The Pokémon's purple eyes gleamed, but Holly thought she could see flickers of uncertainty.

She couldn't resist frowning.

This was an Ariados. A common Pokémon, and not a particularly strong one. How would a Pokémon like that stand up against an Ultra Beast?

What was Janine planning to do with it? Clearly something.

Holly waited for Janine to give a command.

But Janine said nothing.

Instead, the young Gym Leader's eyes filled with regret as she sprinted away.

Holly's eyes widened. What was Janine doing?

She couldn't leave her Pokémon to get hurt, or die!

Perhaps the Ariados somehow knew how to defend itself…

But before the Pokémon could even move, the Guzzlord seized a hold of it.

The Ariados was dwarfed in the Ultra Beast's enormous black pinchers. Holly wondered if the Guzzlord would crush it to death.

But instead, there was something much worse.

Before the Ariados could even scream for help, the Guzzlord tossed Janine's Pokémon into its gaping maw.

Holly waited for the sickening sound of something being crunched, or maybe something left behind.

But there was nothing.

No sound.

No remains.

Not even any blood.

Just the monster closing its pincher before lumbering away.

Holly shook so much that she was afraid she'd fall over.

Was _this_ what Anabel was afraid of?

A monster so powerful that a Gym Leader had to sacrifice a Pokémon just to get away?

As soon as the thoughts entered her head, Holly shook it.

No, she was thinking like Anabel.

She couldn't let fear control her.

If those monsters existed, then there must be a way to defeat them, so there was nothing to be afraid of!

Besides, Anabel used her fear to demonize other benevolent Pokémon.

Such as Mallory and Tulip.

Even her own Silvally.

Holly's face hardened, as she remembered that the betrayer twisted the god's power to suit her own ambitions.

All because of her extreme fear.

Holly clenched her fist.

Annabel would pay!

Holly was about to look for the betrayer, but was alerted to the sound of Kris's voice inside her head.

" _Holly, look in front of you, as far as you can."_

Holly cautiously stepped forward, noting that Kris was closely following behind.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to see in front of her.

It wasn't long before she saw what Kris had been looking at.

Shadows appeared in the distance.

And they were moving.

It wasn't long until they grew close enough for Holly to see one they were.

These were people, dressed in black. They had a huge amount of red on their shirts, but some even wore a bit of white. However, Holly sensed that they weren't pure. There were a lot of the newcomers, at least as many as the rebels. Somehow, the new intruders all moved as one.

As they grew even closer, Holly tensed.

She had never met these people, yet Holly instantly understood who they were.

Team Rocket.

One of the most nefarious criminal groups in history. And a threat to all Trainers.

Holly wondered why they didn't come earlier, but figured they must have stayed hidden until everyone started fighting. Or perhaps they had just arrived on the scene. Holly decided she didn't care, because all she was sure of was that cowardice was Team Rocket's specialty.

That, and stealing Pokémon.

Holly figured the fiends were planning on stealing the Pokémon of the Safari Zone, while everyone was distracted during all the fighting.

There were plenty of rare Pokémon here, and now would be the perfect opportunity to snatch them from under everyone's nose.

It made sense, because it was the most deplorable method possible!

Holly gritted her teeth.

She _would_ stop Team Rocket, no matter how many of them there were!

She _had_ to!

Those bullies couldn't be allowed to hurt anyone!

But before she could even move, Holly's eyes were drawn to another person walking up. She couldn't see much, other than the person having dark red hair and white clothing.

The newcomer stood at the front of the Rockets, beginning to gesture. The Rockets were nodding, and looked to be preparing something. Holly guessed the red haired woman must've been the leader.

Rage burned inside Holly.

The leader of the force was already giving orders, and no one was doing anything!

By the time someone noticed something, it would probably be too late!

She looked to Kris, hopeful that the disabled Trainer would charge into combat.

But instead, the older Trainer continued looking at the Rockets, as if she was plotting something of her own.

Holly briefly thought she saw a glimmer of recognition and Kris's eyes, as the disabled Trainer stared at the red haired leader.

Holly blinked. How would the disabled Trainer know a leader of Team Rocket? Perhaps they had met on the battlefield during Kris's days as a vigilante…

Regardless, it didn't matter now. _Someone_ still had to stop the Rockets!

But before Holly could take a step, another woman appeared.

Again, Holly couldn't see much. However, she did notice the other woman had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore rather unassuming clothing of pink and blue, but Holly figured she must've been a strong Trainer in order to make it here.

She turned to Kris, hoping for more information. But instead, the disabled Trainer stiffened. Another glimmer of recognition appeared in her eyes, but this was far darker than what Holly had seen before.

Holly cocked her head.

What did this woman mean to Kris? Was she really on their side?

Regardless, Holly focused her attention on the newcomer.

The other woman now stood across from the Team Rocket leader. She appeared to say something, but Holly couldn't figure out what. Whatever it was, the message caught the leader's attention. The red haired woman whirled around, now facing her opponent. The Rocket group advanced threateningly, but their leader shook her head.

Instead, the leader waved her hand dismissively, and the Rockets dispersed.

Holly's eyes went wide.

Why would the leader tell her followers to go away? Most members of Team Rocket weren't competent battlers. However, there were so many that they could probably overpower a single woman…

Then again, maybe they couldn't.

Perhaps this was a famous trainer like Kris, one that Holly didn't know about. It would make sense, considering the former's reaction. Not to mention the Team Rocket leader probably didn't want her underlings to get hurt if such was the case. If that happened, their mission would be for nothing…

Besides, the leader probably didn't expect the woman to chase after all of her grunts…

Holly suddenly clenched her fists.

The newcomer _couldn't_ let Team Rocket do as they pleased!

Wasn't she at least going to _try_ to pursue the others?

But the newcomer didn't even look at the fleeing Rockets. Instead, she stared straight at the leader. The brown haired woman held two Poké Balls in her right hand. Without hesitation, she tossed them into the air.

Holly couldn't see the Pokémon clearly from where she was standing, but she could make out some features. There was a bipedal creature with a flaming collar, and what looked like a set of jingling keys.

A Typhlosion and Klefki.

Both strong Pokémon, handled by only experienced trainers.

But still…

The newcomer would probably have trouble with all those Rockets. The underlings were probably hiding now, planning an ambush at this very moment!

Holly _had_ to help her, no matter the risk!

Her face hardened, and she took a step forward.

She heard Kris's voice in her head as the disabled Trainer screeched. _"Holly, wait!"_

Yet Holly ignored the words as she broke into a run. If Kris chose to follow, Holly didn't notice.

Her eyes narrowed, mind focused on a single track.

The distant figures of the Rocket leader and the brown haired woman loomed closer and closer…

And then, Holly heard a familiar roar.

Instantly, she stopped dead.

The roar could only mean one thing, and it was nothing good.

Faster than Holly ever thought possible, Solgaleo leapt towards her. The silver lion kicked up dust as it landed in front of her, blocking her path. Holly coughed loudly as the dust filled her eyes and throat. She thought she would _never_ be able to see anything else!

Yet eventually, the dust cleared.

Holly glanced up, noticing the blue haired woman was still riding her Pokémon.

Holly couldn't see her eyes, but there was no mistaking the chilling tone the woman's voice took.

"You're not going anywhere."

Holly clenched her fists. "Why? Do you still support these rebels after seeing what they did?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I couldn't care less about those spoiled brats. Someone wants you gone, and it's my job to fulfill that wish."

Holly clenched her fists. That was blatantly obvious! The rebels had said as much! She wouldn't let some pompous person with some legendary Pokémon stop her!

Holly yelled. "Well, I don't care what anyone wishes! I'll just destroy you, and all of those who threaten innocent Trainers!"

The woman let out a condescending laugh, and looked like she was about to reply.

However, a high-pitched screech pierced Holly's ears, and her face blanched. She heard the sound of wings flapping, and knew exactly what it was.

The Areodactyl appeared beside the Solgaleo. Holly could still see the fangs gleaming, and there was blood all over the creature.

Holly's eyes widened in horror.

How many more innocents had this creature killed?

But there was no time to answer the question, as Holly heard another roar.

This one was lower pitched, but it was no less terrifying.

Holly thought she would vomit as she registered who the roar belonged to.

The Salamance soared through the air, stopping at the Solgaleo's other side. Holly could still see the blood on the Salamance's mouth, and had no doubt that none of it was its own. The dragon's white fangs still gleamed, and it didn't seem to show the barest hint of fatigue as glared down at Holly.

Holly tried to appear resolute, but could not help shaking.

She _had_ to beat these bullies, but how?

They were all experienced Trainers willing to kill, and she was one who had barely started her journey!

But her thoughts were interrupted as the blue haired rider spoke again. "Don't try to act tough. I can see your fear, foolish girl. Surrender now, and I promise you won't get hurt."

Holly's shivering stopped, and she defiantly shook her head.

There was no way she would bow down to these bullies! Who knew if they would keep their promises?

"Never!" Holly screamed.

The blue haired woman simply nodded. "Very well."

She glanced briefly to the two Pokémon beside her. "I guess since there is no Trainer here, I'm the one in charge."

She pointed to Holly, letting her voice ring out. "Show no mercy to the girl."

With that, the Pokémon let out shrieks of glee. The Areodactyl dove, claws outstretched. The Salamance rose higher, mouth open wide and fangs still gleaming bright. The lion launched, Trainer seemingly all too happy to finish things.

Holly winced again, as more thoughts struck her.

This was a battle she wasn't going to win.

A battle where she would most likely die.

But she would not waver.

If these were her final moments, Holly would face them head on.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-More atrocities by the rebels, and more things to cover!**

**-The warden having a Dragonite is again based of Kaiser in the anime. In the episode where he appears, Kaiser is seen using the Dratini line. A major focus of the episode is reuniting him with a Dratini (who later evolved into a Dragonair) which he was separated from. Therefore, I thought it would be fitting to give the warden a Dragonite in this story.**

**-Anabel having a Raikou and Weavile is based on her teams in the games. In the games, she has a Raikou in the Emerald Battle Tower after being beaten once. She also uses one in the Battle Tree in Alola. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, she has a Weavile when she challenges the player at the beginning of the Ultra Beast quest.**

**-Janine having an Ariados is based on the games, where she uses it in both the original Johto games and the remakes.**

**-Guzzlord killing things by eating them is based on a couple of interpretations. In its Pokédex entries, it is mentioned that Guzzlord eats anything, even though no one is entirely sure how it processes what it eats. Furthermore, Guzzlord is one of the few Pokémon to be confirmed to kill a person. It is mentioned in the back story of the Ultra Beast Quest in Pokémon Sun and Moon that the International Police Force were trying to capture a wild Guzzlord. However, they were careless, and one of their members was killed by the Ultra Beast. It's not explained how this person died, but considering Guzzlord eats anything, I felt like a wild one eating a hostile person would not be too far-fetched.**

**-So here's a first appearance by Team Rocket. While they and the rebels do play a part in someone's back story, I'm not sure how much of a direct role they will play in this book. However, they will be prominent in some of the other books in the series.**


	63. Retaliation

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

62\. Retaliation

Suddenly, everything went dark.

Holly wondered if she had died, but could still feel the world around her.

She registered the Pokémon in front of her coming to a complete stop.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see much in the darkness.

Before, the Pokémon had been intimidating warriors.

Now, they were just faint shapes.

Holly took a deep breath, then realized that everyone was looking up.

So, she quickly followed suit.

Despite everything, Holly cocked her head.

What were people looking at?

There was nothing but black skies….

And then she heard it.

A high-pitched cry pierced the air, almost sounding like a scream.

The deafening cry sent shivers down Holly's back. She wanted to cover her ears, but was frozen in place.

It came again, and she wondered if she would vomit.

But she couldn't, because then she saw it.

It was a creature. A Pokémon.

The Pokémon floated in the air, suspended by two huge white wings. Holly could see that the wings resembled hands, but the creature wasn't human. Dark blue feathers glittered slightly on its back and tail. Holly wondered if the Pokémon was blocking out the sun, and shivered as she remembered stories of it doing so. The stories wouldn't be far from the truth if the Pokémon was doing that now. Holly focused her gaze, seeing a light blue underside. There was a dark blue part of its body with sharp feathers, and the Pokémon had black eyes matching the sharpness.

Holly couldn't stop herself from trembling, and tried to say the name.

However, her mouth went dry, and it died on her lips.

Lugia.

God of the seas, able to control water, psychic power, dragon abilities, and air. A Pokémon so powerful it slumbered beneath the sea. Holly had heard something about a special song from a faraway island that could call this Pokémon fourth. However, only a few people could play it, and Kris didn't seem to have any musical talent.

She shivered again, remembering something else.

There was a prophecy about this Pokémon. Something about bringing a chosen one the power of fire, ice, and lightning to an island and leaving it there. If people didn't do this, the gods representing the powers would get angry, and start destroying the land. So Lugia would wake from the waters to put things back to normal. But Lugia also need the power of the chosen one that originally possessed all those elements. And if the chosen one came near, Lugia would follow their every command…

Before Holly had dismissed the prophecy as just words.

As just a myth.

But now…

Now the famous Pokémon represented in that prophecy towered over the battlefield…

Did that mean…

Kris was a chosen one? Had she undertaken the perilous journey to get this Pokémon, and was it duty bound to obey everything she said?

If so, then…

How strong was she?

Was she a god too?

Holly was torn from her thoughts as Kris coldly issued a command.

"Isaac, Surf."

The Pokémon let out another chilling cry. Instantly, Holly heard the sound of water roaring. She could feel her eyes going wide as she registered that Isaac had summoned a huge wave of water.

Holly didn't know how the Lugia had called forth the wave, but she did know one thing.

The water was rushing straight towards her.

Holly cringed.

There was no avoiding the dreaded wave.

This time, she shut her eyes.

Holly had already saw how she was going to die once.

She decided she couldn't see that again.

Suddenly, Holly froze.

She wanted to scream or say something, but realized her body was no longer her own. She was aware of psychic power engulfing her, and in another moment, the sound of the water faded away. Briefly, Holly felt like she was floating through the air.

If she could've, she would've shivered.

Maybe she _really had_ died.

But the thought was torn away from her, as she felt her feet loudly hit the ground. The sound of the deafening water once again filled her ears.

Holly shook again.

Was the water _still_ coming towards her?

Had that last action _done anything?_

A single glance gave her the answer.

She was standing to the right of the ferocious wave, completely safe from its dreaded path. The water continued its assault unhindered, and Holly couldn't resist letting out a cry as she realized just how close she had come to being one of its victims.

Holly wondered if anyone would hear her, but someone must have.

The next sound was Kris's voice in her head. _"Hey, it's all right now. The attack will not harm you, and the others cannot reach you."_

Holly felt her voice tremble along with her body. _"Who? What…?"_

Kris simply stated in a matter-of-fact voice. _"Google, my Delphox. I had it teleport you to safety. Surf hits everyone in the vicinity, be they friend or foe."_

Holly could only continue to tremble, staring wide-eyed at the disabled Trainer.

Was the fight so desperate that Kris was willing to potentially hurt everyone involved? Or had she always taken such risks, fighting for survival as a vigilante?

Holly didn't get chance to ask, as the disabled Trainer's tone softened. _"I said that would protect you, didn't I? I meant it."_

Holly could only nod shakily.

No matter what Kris's past was, she was still her friend. She would never let her die.

And Google the Delphox may have been just a service Pokémon, but now it had saved her life. Holly had not been good at remembering the name of Kris's Pokémon companion.

Now she was sure she would never forget.

Yet despite all that happened, Holly couldn't hold back the question that escaped from her mind.

" _Janine, where is she?"_

Kris dryly responded. _"Up a tree on the opposite side. She is still safe and uninjured. Google and Mickey tell me that."_

Holly's eyes went wide.

Mickey.

She had almost forgotten about Kris's eccentric Hoopa. And Kris stated that her service Pokémon were trained to fight, so Mickey was too…

And service Pokémon or not, Mickey was still a god.

She had seen Google fight only briefly, but it could hold its own against several people…

If a _regular_ service Pokémon had such immense power, she couldn't even imagine what a _god's_ must be…

Perhaps the service Pokémon weren't servants, but honored warriors, simply biding their time until they could fight. It would only make sense…

And it would make sense why they stood by Kris's other Pokémon, like the terrifying Isaac…

Holly trembled again.

She had just seen Isaac prepare to destroy countless enemies.

Would Mickey do the same? Would it do _even more?_

But Holly was snapped once again from her thoughts as Kris's voice turned harsh. "Finish it, Isaac."

The Lugia let out another screaming cry.

Holly swore her ears would bleed as they were filled with the sound of crashing water.

But she couldn't focus on that as she quickly registered other sounds.

Like the screams of countless people as they were swamped by the giant wave…

Allies and foes would not been lucky enough to get out of the way, and were knocked to the ground…

And the gasping of those who frantically tried to keep their heads above water…

Holly gulped.

What was Kris doing?

What did it mean for everyone fighting here?

But the older Trainer did not seem to share Holly's concern.

Instead, she coldly commanded. "Move away, Isaac. Help with the other areas in the battle. That last attack should be enough to give the others an advantage."

Holly cocked her head.

Others? Did Kris mean what remained of the Fuchsia defenders? Did she know if there were any left?

Suddenly, Holly saw the Lugia shift. She heard the flapping of its powerful wings as they effortlessly carried their owner through the sky. Holly tried not to wince as sunlight streamed down and flooded her vision. However, she couldn't resist looking away, squeezing her eyes shut. After a few tense minutes, she glanced back and opened her eyes again.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Some people were laying on the ground, trying to get up in their waterlogged clothes. Some succeeded, throwing themselves back into the fight with rage burning in their eyes. However, there were others that simply groaned in pain. Still others lay motionless. Holly registered the sound of people throwing up water, but didn't look to see who picked themselves off the ground.

The rebel leaders were nowhere to be seen, so Holly assumed they had somehow escaped the deadly attack. Holly supposed it would make sense. After all, Kris knew all about the rebel tactics, and seemed to have been fighting them for a while. It would only be logical that the rebels also knew about her strategies.

Holly glanced around, wondering who else Kris had struck.

Her eyes narrowed as she focused on one enemy that did not know Kris's strategies.

And of course, that one enemy did not avoid the attack.

The dark blue haired woman had fallen off her Pokémon and was now lying on the ground. Holly thought she had some bruises, and her eyes continued to be hard.

The woman deserved everything she got!

Holly noticed the woman didn't stir, but appeared to be conscious. Holly wasn't sure if this was because of injuries, or shock, but decided she didn't care. The woman's Pokémon didn't even try to nudge its rider to her feet. Instead, it tried to shake its drenched mane dry. Unfortunately, it was unsuccessful, and Holly could see was the silver lion shivering. It let out a roar of defiance and lashed its tail.

Despite the intimidating gesture, the Pokémon didn't even move. Holly supposed no matter what species it was, all Pokémon had the instinctive need to protect their Trainers. But she wondered how long this Pokémon could do that when Kris had already done so much damage.

Holly couldn't ponder that any longer as she heard another groan behind her. She turned to see Anabel, face pale.

The betrayer's eyes were pained, as she tried desperately to recover. Her ponytail had been undone, hair plastered to her back in a disheveled mess. Her bangs almost hung in her eyes, and Anabel tried furiously to brush them back. The betrayer's clothing was completely soaked, and Holly wondered if Anabel considered herself lucky that she wore black. Holly thought that she could see the betrayer shaking, and swore she saw puddles of water and vomit on the ground.

Holly glanced further out, and noticed two familiar shapes.

A closer look revealed them to be Pokémon, and Holly had a feeling she knew exactly which ones they were.

She took another step, and her suspicions were confirmed.

Anabel's Weavile and Raikou.

The two lay unmoving, almost side by side. The Pokémon were stained red with blood. If Holly had not seen them before, she would never have guessed what color they were supposed to be. Holly noticed their faces were both contorted, and wondered if they had spent their last moments in pain and fear.

Maybe it hadn't been their last moments, but she had no way of knowing. Holly registered something shimmering in the sunlight, and realized it was droplets of water. Kris's attack must have struck Anabel's Pokémon too. Knowing the disabled Trainer's hatred of the betrayer, this was most likely intentional.

Where the Pokémon alive and fighting, before being overwhelmed by a world of water?

Or had they already lost consciousness and possibly their lives, with the wave simply battering their bodies?

Holly narrowed her eyes.

Either way, it didn't matter.

The betrayer deserved _all_ the injuries, and Kris certainly knew that.

But Holly's thoughts did not linger on Anabel as she heard the sound of Poké Balls being thrown. Bright white light surrounded the area behind her, and Holly quickly glanced towards it.

Her eyes went wide when she understood what the light was.

Kris was now surrounded by powerful Pokémon, primed and ready for battle.

And there was one in particular that Holly recognized instantly.

It was the regal dog with the tiger stripes, something to be both respected and feared. It prowled forth on its powerful paws, magnificent mane glowing in the sunlight.

Holly shivered as she silently recalled the Pokémon's name.

Arcanine.

Holly's mind quickly took her back to the battle with Azure. Kris had been so afraid of Arcanine then…

Why was she using it now?

Kris had plenty of Pokémon, so it wasn't like the disabled Trainer had no other choice…

Holly may not have known why Kris chose the Pokémon she did.

But it was clear it was nothing like Azure's.

Its eyes were fierce, but they had no emotion. Instead, it looked almost murderous, and Holly wondered if maybe this Pokémon that something do with Kris's vigilante past. This Arcanine bared its teeth in a snarl, already looking as though it could destroy any opponent that came near. It stood up straight and tall, sunlight making it look like blazing fire. The Pokémon took no note of the weather. Instead, the creature took a step forward, eyes narrowing as it assumed a combat stance. Holly waited for a howl and for the Arcanine to leap into the fight. However, the doglike Pokémon remained deceptively quiet.

Holly shivered, once again remembering the battle between Anabel and Azure.

Azure's Arcanine had been incredibly strong, despite being felled in a single blow.

And if the rumors are Kris were true, then this one was even stronger.

What would it do?

And what would that mean for Holly?

Kris answered both questions within a minute.

The older Trainer simply pointed, and her voice rang out coldly.

"Prince, you know what to do. The enemy is in that crowd."

The Arcanine simply nodded, then took a deep breath.

It opened up its mouth and let loose a massive stream of fire.

All Holly could hear was the sound of flames crackling as the attack engulfed the crowd.

And then she heard the screams.

Terrified, desperate, screams.

Pained screams.

Holly flashed back to the house on fire, and the unfortunate civilians.

Were there people that died in that attack?

People on fire?

People injured, never to recover?

Holly glanced towards the disabled Trainer, yet she held the look of hard indifference.

Holly shivered.

The attack had been so much like the one the rebels had launched…

Was Kris only winning because she fought like them?

Holly shook her head.

She couldn't concentrate on them!

The rebels weren't _people;_ they were _monsters!_

And who cared what techniques Kris was using? At least she was doing _something!_

But Holly couldn't concentrate on that for long, as she noticed another monster lumbering towards them.

The Solgaleo had regained its footing, and the blue haired rider had finally thrown herself onto her mount.

The Pokémon looked ready to charge forward, but it never got the chance to.

Instead, Kris gave another harsh command, and Holly could detect a bit of a taunt.

"Oh, you're going to try and fight by yourself. How stupid. Well, you'll pay for your stupidity. Prince, take _that_ enemy out too. The usual."

The Arcanine wasted no time whipping its massive head around. It let loose another stream of fire at the Solgaleo. The rider quickly jumped out of the way, but her Pokémon was left exposed. It screamed as it was engulfed by the inferno. The Pokémon stamped its feet, trying to put out the flames, but they only continued hungrily devouring their target. Holly noticed there was something melting, and a prickle of dread ran down her back as she realized that it was the metal on the Pokémon's body.

Prince shot forth another stream of flame, and the opponent was engulfed again.

This time, Holly looked away.

She thought she would find nothing more than a pile of ash.

Despite that, Holly's eyes still narrowed.

That woman was fighting with the rebels! Therefore, she was a monster too! Her Pokémon deserved to become an ash pile, and she along with it!

Holly glanced back towards the crowd, and noticed a shape flying up into the sky. The shape soared towards the group at breakneck speed, to the point where the Holly could barely keep track of it.

As the shape drew nearer, Holly's face went pale.

She took a shaky step back as another prickle of dread ran down her spine.

June.

A powerful Vessel, and the worst possible opponent for them to face right now.

Holly silently prayed the enemy Trainer would pass over them in order to pursue someone else.

However, that prayer went unanswered.

June loomed in front of them on her Tapu Koko, eyes blazing with rage.

Her voice boomed through the air, and she pointed her finger accusingly at Kris.

"You!"

The disabled Trainer locked eyes with June, and Holly expected some sort of sharp retort from her.

Instead, Kris responded nonchalantly. "Yes?"

Holly's eyes were wide. The older Trainer had answered so casually it sounded as though she was talking about the weather!

Perhaps the Pokémon were the reason for her confidence.

Holly looked around frantically, but the beasts Kris had unleashed before were nowhere to be found. Even Prince had disappeared, gone within the few minutes Holly had averted her eyes.

How could Kris be so calm? Didn't she realize that her life was at stake?

Apparently the disabled Trainer didn't, as she continued gazing at June.

The rebel snarled. "Don't play dumb with me! You're going to pay for what you did to our troops!"

June jammed her foot into Tapu Koko's side, howling. _"Kill her,_ and make _sure_ it's painful!"

Before Holly could react, Tapu Koko let out another screeching cry. Its eyes glared straight at them, and it dove in a downward spiral. June's eyes matched the glare as she zeroed in on her prey.

Holly thought Kris would send out one of her Pokémon, or have someone teleport out of the way.

But the disabled Trainer did neither, only standing confidently.

Tapu Koko swooped down faster than Holly could ever imagine, almost like it was a blur. Its furious eyes never left its target. Holly could feel her hair stand on end as electricity crackled through the air.

She cringed and closed her eyes again.

Death was coming closer and closer…

There was nothing anyone could do about it…

_And then…_

There was a familiar cackling laugh.

Holly's eyes popped open, only to see June's go wide.

Another Pokémon jumped into the air, and Holly knew exactly which Pokémon it was.

Mallory.

The Mimikyu's giant gleaming claw appeared, and she flipped through the air. June rapidly ducked, and for a moment, it looked like Mallory would pass harmlessly over her.

Except the Pokémon didn't.

Mallory twisted in midair, rapidly landing on June's back. Before anyone had time to react, Mallory plunged her claw into June's flesh. June screamed so loudly that Holly was sure the entire area could hear. The rebel's face immediately turned white. There was a horrible ripping sound as June's clothes were reduced to tatters. Blood exploded from the enemy Trainer's back, dousing Mallory in a coat of red.

Yet the crazed Mimikyu didn't seem to care. She only shook some of the blood off before yanking her claw out of June's flesh. The Pokémon had blood on her face, but it did not seem to impede her vision. Holly wondered if she had closed her eyes, but knowing Mallory, she doubted it.

Yet there was something else coming that Holly thought Mallory would not be able to see.

Tapu Koko's eyes narrowed, and it bristled with electricity. Holly's eyes widened, and she wondered if the Mimikyu would get injured.

But Mallory was as quick as she was brutal.

Before the enemy could even register it, she hopped down to one of Tapu Koko's orange tufts. She rapidly released her bloody claw, and buried it into her opponent.

Tapu Koko let out an ear piercing screech as its own blood sprayed, but Mallory seemed unfazed. Holly could swear the vicious Pokémon was smiling, but she couldn't be sure.

Because Holly could only focus on the desperation now burning in Tapu Koko's eyes.

It spun erratically in a downward spiral, frantically trying to dislodge the opponent tearing through its body. Yet Mallory only hung on tighter as the legendary Pokémon swooped at blindingly fast speed. Now, Holly could catch a glimpse, and Mallory's wild grin seared itself into her memory. Holly heard more ripping sounds, and realized the Mimikyu was using the movement to make Tapu Koko's wounds worse.

Holly looked up at the sound of another screech, and realized it had come from June.

The rebel was still hanging on, but only just. She flopped around like a rag doll, her face contorted with agony and strain. Blood flowed freely from her wound, as she bumped up against Tapu Koko repeatedly and uncontrollably. June's face had blanched to white, and Holly wondered if she was resisting the urge to vomit.

The question was never answered, as Holly's attention was once again drawn to Mallory.

Mallory let out a sigh that sounded almost bored. Holly wondered if she was treating this like a child would a ride at an amusement park, and she wanted said ride to be sped up.

That must've been what Mallory wanted, because she rapidly tore her claw out of Tapu Koko. Before anyone could react, the Mimikyu hopped up onto June's right leg. The rebel was still flailing desperately. She barely managed to clutch Tapu Koko's form with her legs. Holly wondered how much longer she could hang on.

Mallory quickly answered that question.

She dug her claw into June's right leg, and the rebel let out another terrified scream. Blood continued to soak everything, but once again, Mallory did not care.

Instead, her devilish grin spread across her face, and Holly shuddered.

Mallory had attacked June and her Pokémon when the rebel was already injured, with the sole intent of causing more bloodshed.

What type of Pokémon was Mallory that she would do something like that?

Holly knew she couldn't answer that question, so instead she glanced up at June.

The rebel's face contorted even more, still a ghastly shade of pale. June's legs now dangled precariously, and she hung on to her Pokémon with only a weak hand. Holly knew it wouldn't be long before June fell.

Holly wondered if Mallory was finished attacking, or if the Pokémon would fall with June.

But Mallory did neither.

The Mimikyu yanked her claw out of June, and jumped over to her other leg. She rapidly slashed her claw across June's left leg. June gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. But as much as the rebel tried, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Mallory showed no sympathy, instead jumping back to where she was before on Tapu Koko. Holly thought Mallory would launch another attack, yet she did not.

Holly cocked her head.

Why would Mallory do that?

Yet, it was June that gave the answer.

The rebel lurched to the left, doing nothing to correct her posture. Holly wondered if June's vision was blurred.

But if it was, it didn't matter.

June's hand slowly slipped away, the rebel no longer making any effort to hold on. She fell to the left, blood still streaking through the air. Holly thought June would scream again. However, the rebel didn't even whimper, and it seemed she had run out of energy.

But her Pokémon hadn't.

Faster than Holly ever thought possible, Tapu Koko flashed through the air. The yellow patterned parts of its body were extended, and Holly thought they almost looked like hands. They must have been, because the lightning god swooped underneath June, catching her in midair.

Yet it was then that Mallory decided she had the perfect opportunity.

Rapidly, she plunged her claw back into Tapu Koko, striking the enemy Pokémon in the same place she had before.

The legendary Pokémon let out a screech, and the hand-like appendages struggled to maintain their grip on their precious cargo. Yet they fumbled, and June was jostled. Holly wondered if Tapu Koko would drop its Trainer, but the legendary Pokémon still held on. Instead, Tapu Koko headed back towards the crowd, injuries making its flight uneven. June lay lifelessly in her Pokémon's arms, not even stirring as she was rushed back towards the others.

The only other movement came from Mallory, as she continued to cling to her opponents. The Mimikyu let out her earsplitting, cackling laugh. It rang clearly through the air, even as Tapu Koko carried her away.

Perhaps being taken towards more battle and bloodshed was Mallory's plan all along.

But Holly had no time to dwell on that.

Instead, she heard another high-pitched screech.

Immediately, her face blanched.

Holly had a feeling she knew what it was, and it was nothing good.

Her fears were confirmed as the screech was followed by rapid wing beats. The sound belonged to a creature with a bloodstained face and a soaked body.

But to Holly, it was as though nothing had happened.

The creature that flew before her just as intimidating as before.

For now she was looking right into the glaring eyes of Leaf's Areodactyl.

And this time, there was no escape.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So Kris enters the fray again, and brings more information with her!**

**-The idea of Isaac the Lugia blocking out the sun comes from the games. In the Johto games, the player can speak to an elderly man that has seen a large Pokémon flying and blocking out the sun. He mentions it's something between a bird and a dragon. Said Pokémon is actually Lugia, although it's not revealed by name.**

**-The prophecy and song Holly thinks about is based off of the anime. In the second Pokémon movie, Pokémon 2000, Lugia is the main focus. There is a song that can be played on the flute that can summon the creature, and restore its strength if it's injured. There is also a chosen one, and Lugia needs the chosen one's power if it is to be at its full strength.**

**In the movie, the chosen one is revealed to be Ash, although he doesn't believe it at first. At the time Ash visits the islands where Lugia resides, there are also three other guardians. They are the legendary birds of Kanto: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. During the movie, their homes are attacked, which cause them to become angry. As a result, they start fighting with each other. Ash finds out that the only way to stop the fighting is to take three orbs representing each of the birds' elements, and put said orbs on their respective islands. He succeeds in doing so, and the combination of that and the song stops the fighting and restores things to normal.**

**-Here, in Traveler, things are bit different. One difference is based on the original version of the Lugia's prophecy. In the English translation, Ash's name is mentioned directly. In the original Japanese version of the movie, however, the prophecy simply uses the words "a Trainer". Therefore, I went with the idea that any Trainer could be the chosen one if they were strong enough. As for whether or not the prophecy is actually real, I left it ambiguous. It's worth noting Lugia's prophecy has not been acknowledged in any material since the second movie.**

**-The rest of Lugia's description comes from the games. In Pokédex entries, it is stated to have slumbered beneath the sea because its powers were too strong. It also known for being able to cause storms, hence why Holly refers to it as the god of them. Lugia is draconic in appearance, and can learn several techniques associated with dragons. Therefore, this is why Holly believes it controls dragon abilities, despite not being a Dragon Type. Finally, Lugia being able to command psychic powers and air comes from its actual typing. It is a psychic and flying Pokémon, so it makes sense that it would have control over those aspects.**


	64. Casualty

**Welcome to the next chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details!**

* * *

63\. Casualty

The Areodactyl lunged towards Holly, baring gleaming white teeth.

Holly shuddered.

Perhaps this was how she would die.

Yet, Holly was snapped from her morbid thoughts as she heard Kris commanding.

"Hercules, intercept it!"

Holly heard a deafening roar. Another Pokémon shot through the air, slamming into Areodactyl and knocking it away.

Holly sighed with relief.

Of course Kris had a plan. The disabled Trainer always seemed to have a plan.

Yet now Holly turned to the new Pokémon.

It had three blue heads, although Holly wasn't sure which was the real one. Maybe they all were. There was one head that was bigger than the others, and had a mouth full of sharp white teeth. Red eyes glared at the opponent, but Holly could see the other heads had eyes too. However, they seemed to be black and closed. The other heads appeared to be grasped in something that looked like black hands. These hand like appendages had purple on the edges.

The black part of the Pokémon's body extended onto its neck and Holly could see wings of the same color. Something the same color as the purple edges formed a tuft of hair on the creature's head. The rest of the Pokémon's body was blue, with purple stripes down its stomach and tail. The end of the tail was black.

The Pokémon let out a snarl in challenge, and Areodactyl backed away.

Holly shuddered.

This must be a fearsome Pokémon if even Leaf's Areodactyl recoiled!

And then Holly remembered the Pokémon's name.

Hydreigon.

A dragon, and one of the most vicious Pokémon in existence. A creature only master Trainers could train.

Of course, Kris was a master Trainer. So it would make sense that she would have one.

And Hydreigon must not have been _that_ vicious, if someone as honest as Kris could control one.

Holly's mind drifted back to the conversation from before.

" _Dragons are hard to catch and even harder to use in battle. They are strong and sacred, more so than any other type of Pokémon."_

_"Some people believe that in order to truly train a dragon, one must pass a grueling test. The test is so difficult that even I couldn't pass it."_

Holly glanced at the ferocious Pokémon again.

It was strong, so it must have been difficult to catch and raise. It didn't look sacred, but perhaps dragon users had their own definition of the word.

And the test…

Kris had mentioned not being able to pass it, and that those who couldn't could not truly train a dragon. Yet here one was, and Kris was commanding it like it was nothing.

Perhaps the people who believed one had to pass a test were wrong. They must have been, with how Kris was battling.

But then again, Kris was so powerful she could train any Pokémon she wanted.

And she regularly trained gods. A common dragon was probably no challenge for her.

It certainly didn't look like it, as Kris confidently issued a command.

"Hercules, Dragon Pulse."

The Hydregion opened its mouth, shooting a bright blue stream of energy at Areodactyl. The opposing Pokémon screamed as the blue energy engulfed it. When the energy cleared, Holly noticed Areodactyl still glared at its opponent. However, the glare was muddled with a wince of pain.

Holly wondered if Areodactyl would retreat now, but its pain was quickly replaced by determination.

The Pokémon let out another defiant screech, and blue rings began to form around it. The rings turned white as stones appeared. With all its remaining strength, Areodactyl launched the stones at Hydreigon.

Holly shivered.

Stone Edge.

Holly remembered the brutal attack from when Anabel had used it to take down Azure's powerful Pokémon in one hit.

Would what happened to Azure happen to Kris?

Yet either Kris's Pokémon was more experienced, or her opponent was fatigued.

Because the disabled Trainer didn't even shout out a command as her Pokémon effortlessly dodged.

The Areodactyl's eyes went wide, and Kris's own eyes narrowed.

The disabled Trainer's voice contained no emotion as she spoke her next words.

"Hercules, end this with Crunch."

Hercules flew in, opening its jaws wide. Areodactyl could do nothing but stare as the jaws closed around its neck. The jaws quickly clamped down. Holly was sure this was the last moments of Areodactyl's life as she waited for the sound of something breaking.

But that sound never came.

The Areodactyl thrashed desperately, and its forked tail turned silver. Holly realized this was the color of gleaming metal, and quickly recognized the move Iron Tail.

Quick as lightning, Areodactyl smashed its tail into Hercules's face. Hercules's eyes went wide, and the startled dragon loosened its grip. That was enough for Areodactyl to tear itself free, and it did so immediately.

The opponent tried making a hasty retreat, flying away from Hercules despite its injuries.

Holly wondered if Kris would let her opponent go. After all, she had protected Holly.

Yet Holly's thoughts were quickly quashed when Hercules let out a roar of rage. Blood dripped down its face, but there was no mistaking the rippling glare in its eyes. Hercules charged after its opponent as though it had never been injured.

Kris did nothing to stop her Pokémon, instead continuing to stoically look forward.

Holly clenched her fist.

She should have known Kris wouldn't stop her attack! She hated these people with all her heart! And besides, the rebels hurt innocents! They deserved all the pain they got!

But Holly couldn't focus too much on the warriors of the sky.

Instead, there was something happening on the ground.

And Holly's eyes narrowed upon realizing what it was.

The Hoopa Unbound walked up to the group, towering over the battlefield as it glared straight at Holly. Nearby stood the thief in black, grinning savagely.

Holly gazed straight back at the two, meeting their eyes without conceding an inch of ground.

She still had a score to settle from Pewter! Legendary Pokémon user or no, she would not let this thief escape!

But before either of them could make a move, everyone was blinded by white light.

Holly thought someone's Pokémon was evolving, but realized out of the corner of her eye that the light was coming from Kris.

Holly gulped.

This could only mean one thing.

Within a few minutes, the light cleared. Kris started stoically as usual. A jewel gleamed in the sunlight, shining radiance coming from a ring on Kris's right hand. Holly could see there was another space on the ring, and guessed it would fit a crystal.

She nodded, and a smile spread across her face.

Of course a Trainer as strong and honorable as Kris could wield the power of Mega Evolution and Z-Crystals! And it would make sense that she would wield them in a high-stakes battle like this!

But it was clear that no one else commanded the Pokémon that stood beside Kris.

The Pokémon had piercing red eyes, and blue ears that angled forward. The rest of its body was also blue, but there were black markings on its face, arms, and legs. There was something that looked like hair, resembling puffy clouds. While most of it was black, the tips of the appendage were bright red. The ends of the creature's hands and feet were also bright red, containing spikes at their center. A similar spike was on its torso, but it didn't seem to hurt the Pokémon at all. Instead, the torso was like a tan shirt.

Holly trembled as she looked up to Kris's next Pokémon.

She wondered if her opponent thought they had the advantage, but decided she didn't care.

After all, what Trainer wouldn't tremble at the sight of a Lucario in its Mega form?

Holly rapidly remembered the rush of power she had felt when Mawile assumed its Mega form.

She had never thought she or her Pokémon could wield such power. There was so much of that power that she couldn't help but be in awe.

And _that_ was just as an ordinary, rookie, Trainer.

What feats would Kris, an experienced trainer and celebrity, perform?

Kris wasted no time demonstrating, laying a cold and calculating gaze upon her opponents. Her voice was dangerously low as she spoke.

"Bryan, Aura Sphere. You know what you have to do."

The Lucario nodded briskly, and the ball of light blue energy appeared in its hands. Byran launched itself at the Hoopa, leaping up to deal with its foe's gargantuan size. It threw its ball of energy at the foe, aiming its attack dead center. However, instead of striking the foe, the ball of aura flew inside the ring on Hoopa's torso.

The enemy Pokémon's jaws parted in a scream, yet no sound came out. Holly wondered why, but quickly got her answer. The enemy Pokémon suddenly started glowing light blue. Its arms hung limply, rings dropping to the ground. It made no effort to get up, instead collapsing to its knees. The Hoopa's eyes rolled back in its head, and its jaws still hung open. However, it has long since passed the time for screaming.

Holly resisted the urge to scream herself as she realized what was happening.

The attack from Kris's Lucario was destroying the foe from the inside out.

She shuddered at what the final result of such an attack would be.

Yet .Holly's eyes rapidly hardened.

These were rebels that attacked innocent people! They deserved no sympathy!

Why should she care about the final result of an attack on them?

But it looked as though Holly wouldn't get to see that result, as the thief abruptly recalled his Pokémon.

A look of sheer terror crossed his face, and he abruptly turned to flee.

Yet Kris simply pointed, and Bryan sped off after its foe.

Holly heard a sickening snap, but didn't dare look to see what it was.

Instead, she focused on Kris, as the disabled Trainer gave another command.

"Isaac, use Surf again. Get ready to team up."

Holly blinked in confusion.

Why was Isaac using Surf a second time? And who would it team up with?

She had no time to think about it as she watched the battlefield start to get swamped by another dreaded wave. But before the water could finish its deadly work, another Pokémon flew in front of Kris.

This Pokémon looked like an orange washing machine. It had a light blue aura around its body, with eyes and a door the same color.

This was a Rotom, Holly knew. It was a rare electric Pokémon that could transform into other variants. And this particular variant controlled water.

But why would Kris have a Pokémon like that? She already had a Pokémon in the battle that could control water, and that Pokémon was stronger than any Rotom! Not to mention Kris had at least five more powerful ones, and they seemed to be winning the fight.

But if Kris noticed Holly's confusion, she paid no attention.

Instead, the disabled Trainer simply whispered the name "Motor."

The Rotom nodded, and its body crackled with electricity. Rapidly, it launched several yellow lightning bolts into the waters that Isaac had created.

The entire battlefield lit up in the same color as the lightning bolts, and screams of the suffering pierced Holly's ears.

Her eyes went wide.

It seemed like a long time had passed since Kris taught her that very move.

Back then it was part of a simple training exercise…

Back then there was only some unfortunate collateral damage…

Back then it was used only to win a Gym battle…

But now it was being used to attack people, and to kill them intentionally…

Holly shuddered.

Had Kris always used the technique for that?

If so, how many other lives had she ended using it?

And did she teach it to Holly so that she could take lives too?

Holly frowned.

These weren't _people_ ; they were _monsters!_ Kris had _every right_ to take their lives!

They all deserved to writhe in pain and suffer! Just like the people they hurt!

Almost as soon as Holly was consumed in her dark thoughts, the attack ended. Holly didn't need to look to see the devastation.

Instead, she glanced around.

Had Anabel managed to avoid the attack? Destroying her would not be satisfying if Kris did all the work…

Holly spotted the betrayer in a corner, face red with strain. Anabel's clothing was still soaked, but Holly didn't see any electricity crackling from her. Holly wondered how the betrayer had avoided the attack, but noticed her Alakazam and Espeon standing by her side.

Holly narrowed her eyes. The two must have teleported Anabel to safety. It would make sense, since the betrayer was prepared for the attack this time.

Holly only nodded.

She would get her satisfaction after all.

Holly's thoughts quickly turned to the brown haired woman from before. She hadn't seen her at all, and Kris hadn't mentioned anything about her. So Holly assumed she was uninjured, but where would she be?

Holly shrugged her shoulders.

It wasn't like the brown haired woman mattered anyway. She hadn't really done anything during the fight. As far as Holly knew, she was just some stranger who was experienced with Pokémon.

Like almost all the other Trainers here.

No, the person who was more important was Janine.

But Holly saw no sign of the Fuchsia Gym Leader.

Given that she dodged all of the other attacks thrown, Holly assumed she had avoided this one. Kris still hadn't said anything, so Holly guessed Janine was still uninjured.

So Holly gazed forward, looking above at the trees. She then cocked her head, eyes blinking.

Holly stepped forward to get a closer look, and then nodded.

There was an exit, one that led to another area. She remembered those exits existed in the Safari Zone, but they sure hadn't been visible until now.

Brutality or not, Kris was clearing a path.

And Holly debated taking it.

After all, there had to be more people to protect and battle. Plus she wasn't doing much just standing around here.

Yet Holly couldn't even move before someone jumped in front of her, and began to take the path on their own.

Holly's eyes went wide as she realized who that someone was.

Janine.

The Fuchsia Gym Leader was still uninjured, but Holly wasn't about to let that change.

Before Janine could get too far, Holly called out.

"Janine, where are you going?"

Janine whirled around, the light of desperation burning in her eyes.

Her voice was almost a shout. "I can't let the rebels reach the secret house! It's at the end of the Safari Zone! There is great power there and a civilian to protect! I can't let the rebels get their filthy hands on either! I need to move now while they are distracted!"

Holly's eyes went wide, and she almost responded with her own shout. "So you going to go by yourself? That's crazy! You've lost two Pokémon, and almost all your defenders! You'll never make it! Let me go with you!"

Before Janine could respond, Kris chimed in.

"I will come as well. The Pokémon I have on the battlefield should keep the rebels busy for a while, and my service Pokémon can offer more than enough protection. They're trained to fight just as much as my regular ones."

Janine's eyes filled with concern, and Holly wondered if she was considering refusing.

Rapidly, Holly shouted.

"There's no time to think this over! If someone is in danger, we have to go _now!"_

Janine assumed a resolute glance, and nodded. "You're right! I'll lead the way!"

With that, the Gym Leader sped off. Holly did her best to keep up, aware of Kris and her Pokémon running beside her. Several times, Holly thought she had lost Janine, but Google easily pointed the way with its psychic power. Holly swore she ran faster than she ever had in her life, as trees, grass, stones, and even water became a blur.

After a while, Holly felt a hand on her shoulder. She almost tripped as she stopped.

Holly whirled around to see Kris, noting that the disabled Trainer had also halted.

Holly threw up her hands, trying to keep her words from coming out in a snarl.

"Why are we stopping? There's someone in trouble!"

Kris's eyes suddenly darkened, and she spoke through thought.

" _Look back a little, through the trees."_

Kris pointed to an area slightly behind them, and Holly took a closer look.

Her eyes narrowed, and she couldn't resist scowling at what Kris was pointing at.

A familiar brown ponytail flashed through the trees, along with simple clothing that wasn't even ruffled.

Holly's eyes narrowed.

The brown haired woman was trying to follow them! What was her business doing that? Holly thought she would be busy fighting off the leader of Team Rocket, but she didn't see the latter anywhere. Judging by the fact that the brown haired woman appeared to be uninjured, Holly guessed she won the fight.

Kris's face hardened, and she stated in a cold tone.

"That woman… She shouldn't be following us…"

Holly clenched her fist. "She's bad news, isn't she?"

Kris icily nodded. "Nothing but."

Holly gritted her teeth.

That woman may have stopped Team Rocket, but there was no telling what she was planning now! If Kris said that the woman was bad news, then she was!

And Holly would stop _any_ enemy of Kris, no matter who they were!

Rapidly, she responded. "Can I fight back?"

Kris nodded. "Absolutely."

Holly pulled a Poké Ball from her belt, object gleaming in the sunlight.

She knew she had to be prompt in issuing her order, and she knew who could act promptly.

"Raichu, there's a brown haired woman with a ponytail following us through the trees! Stop her by whatever means necessary!"

Holly threw the ball, and her Pokémon appeared in a flash of bright white light. It didn't even turn to look at its Trainer as it bounded off to fulfill her order.

The terrain lit up briefly, and Holly heard a high-pitched scream. After a few minutes, there was no movement.

Holly wasn't sure what it happened, but she was sure the woman wasn't following them anymore.

She frowned. "Raichu should take care of _her."_

Kris nodded. "Indeed it shall. We don't have time to do anything else. Let's catch up with Janine."

Holly nodded, and the two resumed their seemingly endless running.

Holly's lungs quickly burned, and her feet felt like they could fall off.

But she didn't complain.

If there was someone that needed to be rescued, than it was worth every step!

She thought Kris probably wasn't doing much better, but with time being of the essence, Holly didn't dare ask. If the disabled Trainer was struggling, she did not show it.

Perhaps Kris was just as determined as Holly.

Considering her behavior before, she was probably even more so.

But Holly didn't slow down to ask, instead concentrating on getting to their destination.

After what seemed like forever, a small house loomed on the horizon.

Janine stood, waiting.

The resolute look still burned in her eyes, but Holly wondered how much longer it would last.

"Took you long enough." Janine stated.

Kris immediately replied. "Apologies. We ran into a little trouble on the way."

Janine nodded. "I figured as much. I saw the lightning. I'm assuming you guys took care of the problem."

Holly nodded, flashing her own resolute look. "We sure did!"

Janine wasted no time and motioned to the house. "Then come on! We have no time to lose!"

Rapidly, Kris, Holly, and the Pokémon followed Janine inside.

The Fuchsia Gym Leader tightly locked the door, and Holly took a look around.

The house was a small place, and Holly could see some windows in a back room. She could also see a young man huddled shaking in the corner. He did not appear to have any injuries, but fear had clearly done more damage than injuries ever would. Holly noticed a dark blue disc sitting on the table, and wondered if this is what the rebels wanted. After all, there didn't seem to be much else here.

Kris immediately went to the back room without a glance at her surroundings. She probably knew the place, and her Pokémon could make good lookouts. Yet Google and Mickey stayed near the others. Holly wondered why the disabled Trainer didn't continue commanding her Pokémon, but she guessed they could control her remotely.

And in a situation like this, the group needed all the strength and security they could get.

Janine rapidly lay down the law. "We have to be prepared to defend this place with our lives! Our enemies are occupied now, but that could change at any moment!"

Holly nodded. "Roger that! I will defend the front, while Kris has the back! Janine, you take care of everything in between! You know this place the best!"

Janine nodded. "Understood!"

She crouched near the frightened young man. "Don't worry. You're safe. There are plenty of strong Pokémon that will protect you now."

Yet the man didn't even turn to look at Janine. He didn't even let out a whimper.

Janine clenched her fist. "The shock is getting to him. I don't think he can even move. We'll have to have someone carry him out."

Holly nodded gravely. "At least we have Kris's psychic Pokémon for that."

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Couldn't we just teleport if things become too much?"

Janine shook her head, a hopeless tone lacing her voice as she replied.

"That's assuming we have _a place to teleport to,_ which we _don't._ There are enemies everywhere, so the entire Safari Zone is a battlefield. We'd probably be teleporting to our deaths. This house is most likely the only safe area left."

Holly nodded, though she couldn't bring herself to accept what Janine had said.

There had to be _something_ they could do! They _couldn't_ be backed into a corner!

Suddenly, Kris's frantic shouts filled the house.

"Damn! We're too late!"

Holly's eyes went wide, and Janine shot up.

"What is it, Kris?"

Kris replied in her same frantic tone. Everyone, get out of the house, now! Once outside, head to the sides! Take the Pokémon and the item with you!"

Janine threw up her hands. "That's heading straight into a battlefield! It's suicide!"

Kris yelled back. "Don't argue! Just go! It's our only chance at survival!"

Holly shook her head, replying. "But Kris, you'll be without your Pokémon!"

Kris rapidly replied. "They can aid me from afar! I'll catch up! The rest of you, run!"

Janine nodded. "Let's do what she says. She's not going to take no for an answer!"

Holly nodded back.

After everything that had happened, she could trust Kris.

With that, Holly yelled. "Google, carry the man! Mickey, go with us, but keep holding on to Kris!"

The Hoopa solemnly nodded, flying around Holly. Kris's Delphox radiated psychic power as it gently picked up the young man and his disc. The young man didn't even stir, despite the new situation. Holly hoped that he would regain awareness soon. He had to, as one of the last people in Fuchsia's Safari zone.

Yet Holly couldn't dwell on that, as the group ran for their lives.

Holly's lungs and feet still protested. This time, she couldn't ignore it. Holly could barely push herself into the trees to the right. However, Janine dragged her into the area.

And not a moment too soon.

Holly looked up and saw a blue stream of energy headed straight for the house. It hit the structure dead on. There was a horrible sound as the place was reduced to rubble.

Holly screamed, desperately hoping for a sign of Kris.

Instead, she saw another Pokémon.

This one was a light purple dragon with bright green eyes. It had a large tail that was purple and green, along with an underside that was a darker shade. Holly could see yellow mucus dripping off of its arms and chin, and she couldn't resist making a face at the sight.

Yet as gross as it was, she knew the creature was not be underestimated.

This was Goodra, a powerful dragon. Probably one of Zinna's Pokémon, looking for a quick kill. Holly had no doubt this was the Pokémon that fired the attack before, as it made its way towards the wreckage of the house.

The Goodra lumbered on, seemingly fixated on something. It didn't take Holly long to find out what.

There, lying in all the rubble was Kris.

Holly noticed the attack had hit the disabled Trainer from behind, so she must've tried to follow them.

However, she was clearly unsuccessful.

Her failure was written in her contorted face, and the disabled Trainer's eyes were closed. She didn't move, even as the enemy Pokémon approached. Holly could see blood dripping down a huge wound in Kris's back. Her limbs stuck out at angles that Holly knew were wrong, and she wondered if every bone in Kris's body was broken. Holly resisted the urge to vomit as she noticed the disabled Trainer's body had shards of glass and pieces of wood embedded everywhere.

Kris must've known that going towards the window wasn't safe, or the fastest way out…

And yet she had done it anyway so she could keep watch for danger…

Did she choose to sacrifice herself so that the others would have a fighting chance?

Would the battle end at the cost of Kris's life?

Holly shook her head.

No, it _couldn't_ end like this!

Kris was stronger than that!

Their journey _couldn't_ end here!

Yet Holly was torn from her morbid thoughts by something rippling through the trees. Her eyes went wide as she realized it was coming from the battlefield the group was that before.

Holly dared take a closer look, but she couldn't really see anything.

However, she was aware of some sort of power rippling through the air. It didn't seem to have a color, like that which came from Kris's psychic Pokémon. Nor did it seem to radiate like light.

Instead, the power simply came in waves, as though it was washing over a beach in an eerie serenity. The rippling effects never seemed to stop. Holly couldn't help her curiosity, but she had an ominous feeling she shouldn't get close.

She shuddered.

What sort of power was this? It was unlike anything Holly had ever seen before.

Was it here to stop the battle? Or make things worse?

Whatever the case, the power seemed to have a spellbinding effect on the Goodra.

The Pokémon lost all interest in Kris as its eyes went wide. Its jaw dropped, and Holly wondered what the Pokémon was thinking. Regardless, the Goodra quickly abandoned its pursuit, running towards the battlefield.

A few minutes later, everything went completely silent.

Holly figured she should have been grateful.

After all, no silence meant no battle.

Yet, the silence was _unnatural_ and _terrifying_ and _unknown_ and _wrong._

More so than anything else that had happened.

Who or what had caused it, and what was its purpose?

Holly needed to find out.

She took a step forward, and her legs finally buckled.

Holly struggled to get up, but she noticed black spots lining her vision.

Holly winced as every muscle in her body burned, and she could feel her eyes closing by themselves. She tried to call for help, but making any sound was impossible.

The last thing Holly registered with the sound of frantic footsteps before everything went black.

**Author's notes:**

**-The paths leading to different areas in the Safari Zone comes from the games. In almost all gains are as appeared, the Safari zone are split into many different areas. The player can take different paths to reach these areas. Each area has varying items and Pokémon, and the player can go back and forth from areas as much as they like within their allotted time.**

**-The item and the secret house Janine talks about is based on the Kanto Safari Zone. In the Kanto games and their remakes, the Safari Zone had a hidden house at the end of it. The player can enter the house and talk to the man inside to receive the Hidden Move Surf. Surf is regarded as one of the most powerful Water Type moves in battle. Outside of battle, it is immensely helpful as well, as it allows the player's Pokémon to carry them across water. Considering there is at least one set of waterways per region, it is guaranteed that Surf will be used at least once in each generation of games. With all this usefulness, I figured Surf would be something that the rebels would want to get their hands on. And if they didn't want the item for themselves, then at least they would want to destroy it so no one else could obtain it.**

**-Zinnia having a Goodra is from her team in the games. She uses when battling against the player, and, like the rest of her team, it is quite strong. Zinnia still has this Pokémon and uses it in Traveler, despite it not being directly mentioned to be part of her team.**

**In the original draft of this scene, Zinnia herself was supposed to appear and send out Goodra to attack the house. However, I realized it would probably take her a while she get over to that area, and she would still be busy fighting Kris's Pokémon. Furthermore, Zinnia would be much more likely to use Salamance because she already has it out its Poké Ball and it's her strongest Pokémon. Therefore, I just decided to have Goodra attack on its own, with the strong implication that the Pokémon is Zinnia's.**

**-So, Kris gets injured. The scene had a few differences in the original draft. There were two scenarios I had come up with. One was that Kris barely avoided being injured, but still managed to save the others much in the same way she does here. The other scenario is a spoiler, but will be discussed in author's notes later on (unless someone wants spoilers now).**


	65. Horror

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

64\. Horror

Holly wasn't sure when she opened her eyes.

She only knew that the world had gone dark.

Blackness floated around like a thick fog, and yet, it was not night.

Holly realized she was awake. But this clearly wasn't any place where someone would fall asleep.

This time, she _knew_ she hadn't died.

So, where _was_ she?

How did she get here?

Holly shuddered.

She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

She only understood that this was a place she had never seen and never knew existed.

Holly gazed around slowly.

She thought that she would see some landmarks, yet, there was nothing but the black abyss.

Holly shut her eyes, swallowing hard.

Perhaps she could walk somewhere else?

But as soon as Holly tried to step, her body refused to obey.

She glanced down, and resisted screaming as she realized she was floating above the ground.

Well, if one could call it ground. It didn't seem like there was anything to stand on in this eerie place.

But still…

Why was she floating?

She hadn't died, or grown wings, so why…

The question went unanswered as Holly's mind immediately jumped to other thoughts.

Her eyes widened and she glanced around wildly.

Holly looked for _someone,_ _anyone,_ within the gloom.

But her only companion was eerie silence.

Not even her Pokémon appeared be around.

Holly opened her mouth, ready to call for help.

But any sound died in her throat when another figure appeared.

Holly's face went pale as she recognized who the figure was.

Kris.

The disabled Trainer also floated standing up in the middle of the black abyss. Her horrible wounds from before were still there, blood covering her body in a coat of red. Wood and glass were still embedded everywhere, a grim reminder of the fate that had befallen Holly's traveling companion only moments before.

But there was one noticeable difference.

Holly thought she would vomit as she realized what it was.

Gone was Kris's twisted, agonized, grimace. In its place was a completely peaceful expression, almost as though she was simply sleeping.

Holly's eyes widened.

How could anyone sleep in this place? This was the exact opposite of peaceful!

And what was Kris doing here? Why wasn't she bothered by the gaping blackness?

Holly suddenly realized she had a voice, and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Kris, what are you doing here? Where are we? What happened to you?"

Yet there was no answer.

Not even the slightest acknowledgment of Holly's questions.

Instead, Kris simply continued floating, eyes eerily shut.

Holly shivered.

What wasn't Kris answering? Was something wrong with her?

If only Holly could step closer…

Perhaps she should ask a different question…

But before she could even open her mouth, something else stopped her in her tracks.

A low, guttural, cry sent shivers down Holly's back.

What kind of creature had the cry, and what was it going to do?

Holly did not have time to ponder that question as she noticed an aura surrounding Kris. The aura was the same color as the endless blackness, yet Holly could still see it clearly.

What kind of force would be the exact same color as the environment and not blend in?

Holly's eyes went wide as the aura grew stronger, and she quickly realized what it was doing.

Yet she still couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Kris's wounds just disappeared, as though they had never been.

No scars…

Nothing getting shifted around…

No wounds closing…

Everything was… just… gone…

Holly knew she should be cheerful, probably jumping up and down.

But she couldn't.

Instead, nausea gripped her at the unnatural sight. She wanted to tear herself away, but could only continue staring.

Whatever this was, it was clearly abnormal.

Holly shut her eyes, trying to remember _something,_ _anything_ that resembled what had happened. Slowly, she recalled stories of magic spells and even some Pokémon that could heal others without any trace of their injuries.

But Kris _didn't_ use magic. She _couldn't_ use magic.

And Kris didn't have one of those special Pokémon. Otherwise, she would've utilized its power, or at least, told someone about it.

What just happened should've been impossible.

So _what_ was going on?

Holly was torn from her thoughts as she noticed a twitch of movement from Kris's still closed eyes.

She immediately relaxed a little.

Now Kris would wake up, everything would be fine, and the disabled Trainer would give Holly some answers about the strange place.

Kris slowly opened her eyes.

Holly felt her blood run cold.

Kris's eyes looked like they were trying to absorb light, as though the disabled Trainer had been in the sun for too long. But there was no light here, and Kris didn't seem to be looking for any. Holly continued to focus on the sight, and realized Kris's pupils had gotten bigger. The blackness matched that of the abyss, and Holly wanted to scream. Instead, her breath caught in her throat, and her entire body shook with fear.

What could cause this?

Holly shut her own eyes, remembering that her mother talked about some injuries making people's eyes like that. And Kris had most certainly suffered an injury before, so that would make sense.

Maybe the disabled Trainer knew more details.

Now that Kris seemed to be awake, perhaps she would respond.

So Holly took a deep breath and shouted. "Kris, what's wrong with your eyes?"

But still, the disabled Trainer didn't respond, or even move. Instead, she blankly stared ahead, looking at something over Holly's shoulder.

Holly's shaking could've resembled an earthquake. This time, she wondered if she really would scream.

What was Kris looking at? There was _nothing_ here!

And why wasn't she speaking? She was clearly awake!

Suddenly, the blackness in Kris's eyes shrunk. The disabled Trainer snapped to alertness, her gaze now sharp and focused.

Holly heard the cry again, and the dark aura disappeared. Kris simply nodded, a smile spreading over her face. Familiarity flashed in her eyes, as if whatever had healed her was an old friend.

The disabled Trainer looked straight at Holly, her gaze glowing with recognition.

Yet, Holly could not respond.

Because then, the entire place faded.

Another cry woke Holly up, and she rapidly registered it was the sound of her own screaming. Holly's focus became even clearer when she heard footsteps running into the room.

Annabel rushed over to her side, the betrayer's eyes wide with concern.

Holly rapidly averted her gaze. She wanted nothing to do with the betrayer Annabel or her false sympathies!

Instead, she glanced down, registering the white sheets of a hospital bed. There didn't appear to be any injuries, thankfully.

But Holly couldn't pay attention to that.

Only one occupied her mind.

Where was Kris?

A panicked look entered Holly's eyes as she blurted out. "Where is Kris?"

"In a large room across from here, where you can see through a window." Anabel answered, matter-of-factly. Concern once again entered her eyes as she softly stated. "But Holly…"

Holly refused to let the betrayer finish her sentence, as she smacked her across the face. Anabel recoiled, giving Holly enough time to seize hold of the covers and leap out of the bed.

She could hear Anabel's cries of "Holly, wait!", but Holly ignored them. Holly thought she could also hear a voice saying "Let her run. We will deal with it later." However, she didn't know who the voice belonged to, nor did she care.

Instead, Holly continued her dash from her room. The different areas of the hospital were reduced to blurs as she passed them by. Holly could register the sound of her own heavy panting, but she knew it wasn't because she was tired.

No, it was because the thoughts from before consumed her completely.

They were the only thing keeping her going now.

Holly let those thoughts have free reign as she continued sprinting.

Where was Kris?

What had happened to her?

What were people doing to her now?

Holly gritted her teeth. She had to find answers, and fast.

Before any more chaos ensued.

Holly was so preoccupied in her search that she almost didn't see the large window in front of her until she nearly slammed straight into it. Holly came to a grinding halt, thrusting out her hands.

There was a deafening sound as her hands slammed up against the enormous window. Holly winced as pain shot through them, but quickly noted that whatever pain she felt was nothing compared to what the person inside the room was feeling.

Especially when the person had glass inside of them moments before.

But if there were any shards of glass left, Holly didn't see them now.

Instead she only saw Kris, hands folded against her lap.

Holly's eyes went wide at what else she saw.

That was no sign of the gruesome wounds from before.

Nothing to suggest that the disabled Trainer had been running, fighting, and eventually in severe pain.

Nothing to suggest she had been desperately trying to save others, and could've very well sacrificed her own life.

Instead, Kris just waited in the room, as unhurt as she was when she entered the city.

Holly couldn't resist letting out a gasp.

What happened in the place with the eternal darkness had been real!

The mysterious being with the dark aura truly had healed Kris completely!

She was going to be fine! _Everything_ was going to be fine!

Despite this, Holly frowned.

If Kris was had fully recovered, what was she sitting in the hospital room for? Why didn't she just give the group an explanation right away?

Holly sighed.

As badly as she wanted answers, the hospital probably wanted them too. After being completely cured of such horrible wounds with no cause or aftereffects, _the entire city_ probably wanted to know what happened.

So this hospital wasn't just going to let Kris slip away.

Not that she seemed to care.

The disabled Trainer sat in a chair calmly, almost expectantly, as a nurse wheeled a machine into her room.

The nurse asked Kris something, and the disabled Trainer stoically nodded.

Kris rolled up her sleeve, and Holly could see a huge black cuff attached to the machine. Kris remained completely still as the nurse wrapped the cuff around her arm. Holly could hear the sound of something being puffed up, and nodded as the cuff was enlarged.

 _Of course_ after something so crazy happening, the nurses wanted to take Kris's vitals.

Holly cringed.

The blood pressure cuff. Always her least favorite part. She found it so uncomfortable, and imagined Kris did too.

At least it was over quickly.

Or so it seemed.

Without warning, the machine let out an earsplitting beep. Kris's face turned ashen at the noise, and she flinched back. Holly winced, and noticed the nurse's shocked expression.

If a nurse was shocked, this couldn't have been good.

The paleness never left Kris's face, and concern never left the nurse's as she looked at the machine.

The pair waited for a couple minutes. Holly suspected they were waiting for the machine to perform its function.

But whatever the machine was meant to do, it didn't.

The nurse eventually shook her head and let the cuff deflate. She rapidly grabbed it off Kris's arm and wheeled the machine out of the room.

Holly blinked.

What had happened there?

Perhaps the machine had malfunctioned, and it had startled Kris.

Yes, that must've been what happened. It was only logical.

Holly nodded reassuringly.

With the machine out of the way, everything would be fine.

Except it wasn't.

Kris's paleness still remained, and now she looked almost gray. Holly wondered if she was actually sick, and that's why the nurse was concerned. Suddenly, Kris tilted her head so that it rested on her left shoulder. The disabled Trainer didn't even try to correct the motion, and Holly wondered if she had decided to fall asleep in the chair. However, Kris's eyes were still open, and she made no attempt to close them.

Holly resisted the urge to throw up her hands.

Who would sleep with their eyes open, and in that uncomfortable position?

Why would Kris suddenly fall asleep when she had been so alert before?

If she wasn't sleeping, then what was she doing?

Holly didn't have time to ponder what was going on, because Kris's next action was even more bizarre.

The disabled Trainer furiously started shivering, as though someone had just tossed her out in subzero degree temperatures without any warm clothing.

Holly's eyes went wide in confusion.

Why on earth would Kris be shivering? She could've been frightened, but she'd not been acting that way before. And she had been in hospitals several times, so they couldn't terrify her.

The hospital was plenty warm, so it wasn't like Kris would be cold. Of course, Kris's room could be, but if it was, she probably would've said something or requested blankets.

Perhaps Holly was just warm from being under them, and from running on top of it. She suspected Kris hadn't done either.

But then, what was she doing now?

Holly was drawn away from Kris's shivering as she noticed something else. Now, the disabled Trainer finally appeared to be trying to correct her posture.

But Holly could see she wasn't having too much success.

Kris tried to lift her head, but it seemed to barely move. Holly's eyes widened with horror as she realized why that was.

Kris's neck gone had completely stiff. No matter how much she tried to move her head, her neck remained still. It reminded Holly of a board, if boards were gray and eerie.

After a while, Kris stopped trying to lift her head, instead letting it slump on her shoulders.

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fist.

Why wasn't Kris calling for help?

Why wasn't anyone _going and getting help?_

With the Trainer as famous as Kris, people couldn't just leave her like that! Someone had to know something was going on!

But what _was_ going on?

Holly thought of getting help herself, but couldn't tear her gaze away from what was happening.

Yet as soon as the conflicted thoughts entered Holly's head, something else happened.

Kris's face suddenly returned to its normal color. The shivering stopped, as though it had never come. The disabled Trainer effortlessly lifted her head up, stiffness in her neck suddenly vanishing. She rapidly adjusted herself in the chair, and it wasn't long before she was sitting up straight once again. Kris quickly resumed her calm demeanor, like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Holly cocked her head.

What did Kris just do?

Did she _mean_ to move like that?

Was she even _aware_ of it?

But before Holly could ponder what happened any more, the nurse came in with her wheeled machine.

She and Kris talked about something, although Holly couldn't really hear what they were saying. However, Kris was gesturing to the machine, and the nurse was nodding.

Holly guessed Kris was asking whether this was a different machine than the one before, and the nurse was affirming.

It only made sense.

That must've been what Kris was asking, because the nurse placed the cuff and inflated it as before. Luckily, the distressing beep did not sound. Instead, the nurse simply looked at the machine for less than a minute, before turning back to Kris and nodding. Kris kept her composure as she nodded back.

Holly remembered Kris's expectant look as the nurse had come in. Was that what she was expecting, or did have something to do with what had happened before?

The nurse walked over to the other side of the room, quickly jotting something down. However, Kris didn't appear to be paying much attention. Instead, she spoke and gestured to the doorway.

The nurse responded rapidly to Kris, before nodding a final time. With that, the nurse pushed the wheeled machine out of the room, leaving Kris alone again.

Holly tried not tremble with fear.

Would Kris's strange behavior from before appear again? Had she gotten the nurse to leave so that no one would see it?

Would something even _more_ unnerving happen?

Yet Holly's fears were groundless as Kris simply snatched a Poké Ball from her belt. She tossed it in the air, and Google appeared in front of her. She rapidly spoke to her fateful Delphox, and the Pokémon bowed its head. Psychic power radiated from its body, and it surrounded Kris with the same glow. The disabled Trainer got up from the chair faster than Holly ever knew someone could, and the two walked out of the room.

Holly finally tore her gaze away from the window, knowing that Kris would probably be coming soon.

What had occurred in the room _seemed_ like a simple blood pressure check. And yet what Kris had done was anything _but_ normal…

But just like in the dream, she seemed to know what was going to happen, almost as if she was _expecting_ it…

Except Holly had never seen anything like this, and apparently most normal people didn't either…

Kris seemed to be the only one that knew anything, but she had not spoken at all during what happened…

If she even _could._

But any concerns about the disabled Trainer were rapidly replaced by two new questions.

The two questions rattled around in Holly's mind, to the point where she thought they would burst from her head.

Holly wanted to scream them aloud, but she knew it was unlikely anyone could answer

What did the events she just witnessed mean, and would she ever get answers to what was going on?

* * *

**Author's notes**

**-So this chapter is a bit interesting, in more ways than one. The events in this chapter did not feature her there at all in the original draft. I was originally going to simply have Holly wake up, see Kris fully recovered, and have other characters act suspicious or surprised. Kris's healing wasn't going be shown at all, leaving her recovery a mystery until it was explained much later. However, I decided to create this chapter because I figured it would make certain events that occur later make much more sense. It also makes Kris's recovery a lot less confusing, because said recovery is shown on screen and there's a clear reason as to why it happens.**


	66. Accusations

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

65\. Accusations

After everything, it seemed like hours had gone by. However, it was really only minutes before Holly saw Kris walking down the hallway.

Holly tore herself away from the window, stepping back and turning to face the disabled Trainer.

She couldn't hide the confusion and concern in her voice as she asked. "Kris, what happened-"

Kris immediately cut her off, and Google radiated with psychic power as she spoke through thought.

" _-is not something I discuss in public. I promise I'll talk about everything when we are alone though."_

Holly nodded. _"I understand."_

She could trust Kris. The older Trainer had never broken a promise to her.

With something as unusual as what just happened, it would make sense that Kris wouldn't be so forthcoming. She might scare people at best, and have them think she was crazy at worst.

And considering her usual stoic secretiveness, Holly expected that Kris would keep something like this private.

Holly nodded again.

More proof that Kris was back to normal, both physically and emotionally.

More proof that everything was going to be fine.

Holly suddenly cocked her head, as she registered something Kris had said.

" _What do you mean, in public? I thought we were alone."_

Kris shook her head, and a dry tone entered her voice. _"No, we're not alone. Look behind you."_

The disabled Trainer pointed, and Holly spun around.

Another person approached, and Holly's eyes narrowed.

Molly Hale took no notice of Holly's narrowed eyes. Instead, the psychic continued to walk forward with a severe expression on her face.

Holly shot her a glare straight back, not conceding inch of ground.

 _Of course_ Molly Hale would have used the attack that ended the fight! With someone of her caliber, a feat like that would probably be effortless! And it would make sense that the rebels couldn't fight back against such immense power!

But if Molly was here, it meant nothing but trouble. After all, she wanted to hurt Kris for something the latter could not control! And Holly knew she _at least_ had enough power to do something else!

But _no_ , Molly Hale refused to do anything else, because _that_ would be far too difficult! _How dare_ someone like her be considered such an accomplished psychic when she only took the easy way out of problems!

Especially when the problem involved someone else's life!

Holly kept her eyes narrowed. Perhaps she would punish Molly along with Anabel! It would only be fair!

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly saw Kris staring straight at Molly Hale. The disabled Trainer's normally stoic demeanor had faded, and her eyes blazed with rage.

There was no doubt Kris was thinking the same things Holly was. But in case she wasn't, Holly decided she would bring up later, in private.

Because Holly certainly didn't want Molly Hale to use her power now.

The psychic stopped in front of Holly and Kris, grave countenance never leaving her face as she swept her gaze over the two.

Holly met the psychic's gaze evenly, and her words came out in a snarl. "What are _you_ doing here? Come to act all high and mighty after you saved us?"

Molly shook her head coldly.

Another voice chimed in from behind the psychic. The voice was calm, but Holly thought she could detect a bit of sternness behind it. "No, we didn't save you."

Holly's eyes grew even narrower as she recognized the voice.

It had been the same one that said to let her run, that they would deal with things later.

Clearly the owner had been fine with her running off to see Kris, yet if the person was allied with Molly Hale, there was clearly some sinister motive.

But the person who walked up from behind Molly did not appear to be planning anything sinister at all. In fact, she looked almost like a princess from fairytales, and probably just as spoiled. The person was a woman with long curly blonde hair that tumbled down her back. The hair had several pink bows woven into it, and Holly wondered how many the newcomer needed to put her hair in place. She had on white clothing with reddish pink underneath, and shoes that matched her reddish pink clothing. Holly thought she could see a pink sleeping cap tucked in one of the side pockets of the white clothing.

Holly scowled.

What idiot would carry around a sleeping cap?

A spoiled, bratty, princess, _that's who!_ She'd probably never known hardship in her life! She most likely didn't even know how to battle!

Well, Holly and Kris would show this stupid princess when a _real_ Trainer was made of!

Holly looked straight at the newcomer's blue eyes as she shouted. "Who the heck are you?"

Before the other person could respond, Kris took a step forward. Though the disabled Trainer's voice was even, Holly thought she could detect a rising icy fury hidden within.

"Caitlin, Psychic Type user of Unova's Elite Four, and former leader of Sinnoh's Battle Castle."

Holly gritted her teeth. So the person had lived in a castle, probably with servants waiting on her hand and foot! That certainly explained why she looked and acted like a princess!

If this person was a psychic, _of course_ Kris knew her! She probably knew them all! And it also made sense that the person was allied with Molly Hale!

Holly rapidly howled. "Well, Unova must have some pretty wimpy Trainers! They'd have to, considering one of their Elite Four members is a pampered princess and probably can't do anything!"

Molly took a step forward, eyes burning with anger. However, Caitlin stopped her with a hand, quietly stating. "It's not worth it."

Caitlin turned to face Holly. Her voice was calm, but Holly could detect the rage underneath. "I certainly can do things. I travel around quite a bit, and I'm here for a very important reason."

Holly's voice dripped with venom. "Which is?"

Caitlin kept her composure, settling her gaze on Kris.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell them?"

Kris shook her head and backed away, a defiant light burning in her eyes.

Caitlin only nodded. "Very well."

She took a deep breath before beginning again. "I'm here because Molly Hale asked me to help her decide what to do about the two of you. You're both dangerous, so we could not make a decision lightly. We were in the middle of a discussion when Kris's monitor showed that the Safari Zone was being attacked. Molly and I couldn't let the rebels have their way, so here we are."

Kris's eyes blazed with rage and she hissed. "Using my problems for your own gain? Despicable!"

Holly nodded.

Trainers made the Elite Four out to be respected figures, but really, they were all such horrible, selfish, people! What they did to her and Kris couldn't be forgotten or forgiven! Someone had to know the truth!

She fixed Caitlin with a hard gaze. "Despicable is right! And how dare you call us dangerous? You don't even know who we are!"

Caitlin still appeared unruffled. Were it any other time, Holly would've thought they were talking about something casual. Even Caitlin's voice remained calm, so unlike the icy tone others used.

"I think I know quite a bit about you two. You, Holly of Celadon, nearly murdered one of your own Pokémon, assaulted people several times, and generally showed disregard for any authority and rules."

Caitlin's gaze turned to Kris, yet the disabled Trainer still looked her right in the face, eyes blazing.

Caitlin's calmness continued as she addressed the older Trainer.

"You… If the rumors are true, you've done so many misdeeds I could make a laundry list. But I will just say that you have put yourself and many others at risk several times. And you do nothing to change your ways, even when others offered to help repeatedly. Even when you clearly knew there was an issue of life or death…"

Holly wanted to let her eyes go wide as Caitlin spoke again, but she forced herself to meet the Elite Four member's gaze squarely.

How could anyone be so calm when scolding someone like that, and obviously being so angry? Caitlin must've been completely crazy! Perhaps that's why _all_ the Elite Four were crazy!

Whatever it was, Holly couldn't take their abuse anymore!

"So, what can you do? You certainly haven't done anything so far!"

Caitlin ignored the jab, focusing her gaze on Holly.

"Help control the outbursts. When I was young, I had fits and would lose control of my psychic power. The episodes would often happen when I was angry, or even just frightened. These outbursts were very similar to the ones Kris is having now. Luckily, I learned to control my power and become successful with it. Because of my experience with the outbursts, Molly Hale thought I would be the perfect person to join forces with."

Holly clenched her fists.

"The only reason Kris has those outbursts are because of others causing them. And, aside from being extremists, people like you refuse to help! And _you wonder why_ she has issues!"

Kris suddenly spoke up, her voice dangerously low. "I am not some object to be tossed around from person to person and used constantly."

Holly nodded. First Kris was supposed to go with Anabel, then Will and Karen, then Sabrina, then Molly, and now this Caitlin person!

Tossed around and used was a good way of putting things!

And Molly Hale seemed to know it. She immediately stepped up, eyes burning with rage.

"We're trying to better your life, Kris! If you don't want to get "tossed around and used", let us help you!"

Kris's eyes blazed with her own rage as she icily replied.

"I don't trust you to help me, with all that's happened."

Holly expected Caitlin to retaliate, and Molly Hale looked like she was about to.

However, Caitlin stopped her companion again. The Elite Four member closed her eyes and shook her head.

"So different from the other Trainer… It really is quite baffling…"

Holly clenched her fist. "Other Trainer!?"

Caitlin opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes. There was another Trainer with us, and that Trainer was also a supernatural power user. If you have someone to thank, you should be thanking that Trainer. She's the one who launched that last attack on the rebels that made them retreat. _She's_ the one who saved you."

Holly kept her fist clenched and fired back. "Oh yeah? Where's the other Trainer now?"

Caitlin's gaze remained firm, and her voice matched as she replied.

"Resting in another place. She's exhausted from that attack she used. And after she's recovered, the Trainer will leave again."

Holly snarled. "Like I believe anything you have to say!"

Kris rapidly added. "Making up another Trainer to further your own agenda? Typical."

Despite the insults, Caitlin remained unfazed.

"You _really are_ the opposite of the other Trainer. She trusted us, and we trusted her in return. The Trainer was kind, polite, and sincere, even though she knew almost nothing about us. She risked her own life to make sure every innocent on the battlefield was safe. And the Trainer was only able to do this because she was willing to accept our help in order to draw out her own latent power."

Holly snorted. "Where is your proof that any of this even happened? Show me some right now!"

Another voice suddenly entered the conversation, in a tone that was icy cold. Holly gritted her teeth as she recognized it. "The proof is me, Holly."

Anabel walked up to the group, the betrayer looking as though she could freeze the entire world over. Before anyone else could speak, the betrayer continued. "I saw the Trainer, Holly, and I saw her use that attack. It wasn't anything anyone was familiar with, though. She didn't have time to elaborate either, because she collapsed shortly afterward.

Anabel paused, as if she was slowly considering her next words.

"The Trainer was enveloped in a ghostly aura, so I couldn't see what she looked like. However, I do know that this Trainer wielded power beyond the likes of anything I've ever seen. And I can back up Caitlin's word that she was kind."

The betrayer's eyes suddenly narrowed, and was no hesitation when she spoke again.

"Kind enough to heal Delia after what you did before."

Holly's eyes widened and Kris stiffened again.

Holly couldn't help sputtering.

"Delia!? Who-"

Holly heard another voice in response. "I'm Delia. Delia Ketchum."

Another woman walked up to the group, and Holly let out a gasp.

It was the same individual that had challenged Team Rocket! And now Holly could see her more clearly.

Delia still had her brown ponytail, somehow not damaged after the fight. Her simple clothing was also unruffled, and Holly wondered if she had dodged every attack. Delia still wore blue and pink, although Holly now noticed the pink was due to a buttoned up shirt. The blue was a lighter color, belonging to a pair of longer shorts. Holly could see strength radiating in Delia's black eyes, along with a stern expression. She had to have been a powerful Trainer, no matter how meek she looked.

Delia narrowed her eyes as she focused her gaze on Holly. What the woman said next sent chills down Holly's spine.

"You know, I'm the woman you attacked with a Raichu."

Holly's eyes widened. In the chaos she'd forgotten all about the Pokémon she'd sent after Delia! Now she had no idea where it was!

"My Raichu, what happened to it?"

Delia responded coldly. "It's on your belt with your other Pokémon now. As for what happened, the other Trainer happened."

Holly clenched her fist.

How dare some rogue Trainer hurt her Pokémon, and possibly Kris as well!

She stepped forward to speak, but Delia wasn't going to give her the option to.

The woman fiercely shook her head, voice continuing to be icy cold as she responded. "I managed drag myself back to where Molly, Caitlin, and the other Trainer were. That Raichu was hot on my heels, and I didn't know if I was going to get attacked again. Then, shortly before the other Trainer completely lost all her energy, she sent out a Pokémon. The Pokémon was a Blissey, and it defeated your Raichu in one hit. Following her victory, the Trainer commanded the Blissey to heal me. That's why I'm standing before you now, completely uninjured."

Holly narrowed her eyes. Her glare was so serious, it looked like it could burn up everything.

A Pokémon as powerful as Holly's Raichu _couldn't_ be defeated by some weakling Blissey! Blissey were just nurses that never fought in combat!

What happened just _couldn't_ be true!

Holly opened her mouth to say something again, but she shut it immediately upon seeing Anabel's stone cold gaze.

The betrayer's voice rang out across the room. "Attacking an innocent person with your Pokémon, Holly? How could you?"

Holly's eyes blazed, and her voice also rang out as she retorted.

"That woman is far from innocent! She was following us and Janine when she shouldn't have been! And according to Kris, she was bad news! So I _had_ to attack her!"

Another voice pierced through the crowd, and Holly recognized it as Molly Hale's.

"So you attacked a person because Kris told you to? Would you do everything she says?"

Holly nodded firmly, allowing her gaze to sweep over everyone. "I would. I trust Kris, unlike all you."

Delia gritted her teeth, and the woman clenched her fist. Holly almost prepared for a blow, but nothing came. Instead, Delia spoke, voice trembling with rage.

"Shame on you, Kris. I didn't think you'd sink so low."

Kris responded immediately, voice full of venom.

"I should say the same to you, Delia. You had no right to follow us."

Delia didn't resist yelling back. "Why? I was worried about you, and I couldn't let a child run off get hurt!"

Kris narrowed her eyes. "I have my secrets, Delia, and I also have the right to keep them."

Delia threw up her hands, rage blazing in her eyes. "I can't believe you! You're nothing like the person that traveled with my son all those years ago!"

Kris remained unfazed. "Of course not I'm not. A lot has changed since then."

Before Delia could retort, Kris questioned. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were back home with Ash."

Delia frowned as she responded. "Ash is at Sunnyshore training with his father, Volkner. They're so much alike that Volkner thinks that Ash will be Sunnyshore Gym's successor. I thought that Ash might travel again, but he hasn't been the same since the ill-fated journey…"

Delia's voice trailed off with a broken tone to it. Holly couldn't help feeling a bit of sympathy, but also a bit of shock.

What type of journey would leave someone feeling completely broken, and what was it like to deal with the aftereffects of it?

What had Kris and her companions seen?

Judging by what Delia had said and Kris's reluctance to talk, it must've been nothing good.

Now Kris faced Delia, eyes burning. "Enough about that. Tell me how you got here."

Delia shook her head before continuing. "Well, I was worried about Molly, with everything that was happening. I've known her since she was a child, after all. So when Molly had her discussion with Caitlin, I came along. I came just in time to meet the other Trainer, too, and saw her agree to team up with Caitlin and Molly. Then I heard nasty rumors about rebels attacking Fuchsia, and became concerned for the people there. So I went ahead of the psychic trio and got caught up in the fighting."

A bewildered gaze entered Kris's eyes as she stated. "So you attacked Team Rocket alone just because you were worried?"

Delia's eyes narrowed, and her voice came out as a shout. "After what they did you and Ash in the past, _why wouldn't I?"_

Holly clenched her fist.

What type of incident had taken place that would cause someone to run off and fight an entire legion of Team Rocket members alone?

Holly might not have known her, but she was sure Delia was an idiot!

Kris spoke almost same thoughts as she replied. "Well, Ash's recklessness had to come from somewhere."

Delia threw up her hands. "Young lady, what's that supposed to mean? I'm just concerned about you! I've heard such horrible stories, and I don't want anything awful to happen!"

Kris's eyes grew stone cold as she replied. "Maybe you should not listen to the stories. Then there will be no horror, and nothing awful will happen."

Delia's voice became high-pitched as she spoke. "It's impossible _not_ to listen, when your name is heard in all the regions! Information keeps coming through, and most of it isn't good! I…"

The woman's voice faltered, and a broken look appeared in her eyes. A matching tone entered her voice. "I just don't want to lose you!"

Kris let out an indifferent sigh, closing her eyes.

Delia's eyes hardened, and she took a step forward. Holly wondered what the woman would do.

Suddenly, Delia recoiled, as though she had been struck. Her eyes went wide, and she backed away.

Delia stared straight at Kris, the woman's gaze focusing on something only she could see.

The words that came out of her mouth left Holly swimming in confusion. "This is a little hard for me to say… Your Pokémon simply detests you. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?"

Holly resisted the urge to scowl.

Delia didn't have any idea what she was talking about!

Kris loved all Pokémon, so of course she would be uncomfortable if one disliked her!

But Kris didn't have any Pokémon that disliked her! They were all loyal to their dying breath!

And there were no Pokémon here, so what was Delia referring to?

Perhaps one of the Pokémon Kris used in the fight?

Kris _had_ used a legendary Pokémon, and legendary Pokémon were said to be tough to earn the loyalty of…

But if it was a specific Pokémon, wouldn't Delia have mentioned a name?

Maybe she was just trying to throw everyone off. So that she could force Kris do something…

Whatever Delia was trying to, it didn't work.

Kris retained an air of indifference, her rage from before replaced by her typical stoicism.

Whether the disabled Trainer didn't care, or expected Delia to act the way she did, Holly didn't know.

However, she did know when Anabel spoke up.

An icy edge was in the betrayer's voice, and she glared sharply at Kris.

"With the type of Trainer you are, I'm not surprised one of your Pokémon dislikes you."

Holly's face twisted with rage.

 _How dare_ Anabel talk like that, with everything she had done?

Then again, Holly suspected nothing less from the betrayer.

It was time to make Anabel's treachery known.

Holly took a step forward, letting her voice fill the room as she shouted. "You've no right to talk, Anabel! Not when you betrayed us!"

Kris's rage resumed in her eyes, and she growled. "You and Lusamine both."

The others' had confusion on their faces, and Holly let her rage overflow she yelled.

"You said you were doing some work for the International Police, but that was just a huge lie! You needed to get Silvally from Lusamine without us knowing. So that's why you stayed in the city while we walked around! I'll bet you coerced poor Lusamine into giving you that Pokémon! To think that you would abuse a god!"

Holly took a deep breath as she faced the betrayer with a piercing gaze.

"And the reason you needed Silvally was to destroy Kris and Tulip!"

Holly couldn't help herself, screaming so loudly she thought the entire building would hear.

"You're the one who asked Kris to join us! You're the one who acted like you cared from the beginning! And you're the one who believed that Kris was the last connection you had to your dead friend! Now you're willing to give all that up for your own selfish reasons, and destroy her like a tool you can no longer use!"

Holly's eyes blazed as her glare bore into the betrayer.

Her screams grew even louder, and Holly was surprised people did not come running.

"You're as despicable as they come, Anabel! You act all high and mighty, but in the end, you're only a self-righteous hypocrite! A traitor to us, and to all Trainers! You ought to be ashamed!"

Kris chimed in as Holly stopped speaking, somehow keeping her stoicism. However, Holly thought she could detect a tranquil fury.

"It's clear you're only doing this to satisfy your own paranoia, Anabel. And you think I'm the one that sank low today. To betray the one you convinced to join puts you with lowest of the low. I thought you were a better person than that, but I guess it was wrong. And Lusamine is like a second mother to me. How dare you drag her into this."

Holly scanned the room, hoping to see horrified gazes from the other three people. Perhaps one of them would call Anabel out on her ways.

Yet there was only silence and shocked gazes. No one made a move.

Holly hoped that at least the shock was directed towards the misdeeds of the betrayer.

Yet now Holly focused on Kris.

Kris fixed Anabel with a gaze colder than Holly had ever seen. She thought it could rival ice.

Yet the betrayer did not flinch, meeting Kris's challenge with her own intimidating gaze.

"I didn't drag Lusamine into this. She and I discussed what was happening, and we agreed that I would take a Silvally. Lusamine instructed me to use it if I encountered any hostile Ultra Beasts, and in case you and Tulip went out of control."

Annabel paused, voice softening slightly.

"Lusamine just wants to protect you two. Especially you, Kris. And I am doing what is best for all innocent Trainers."

Rage blazed in Kris's eyes, and she never took her gaze off of Anabel. "So she wants to protect us by destroying me and Tulip? Do you realize how absurd that sounds? Especially since she is the one that created the fusion in the first place."

The disabled Trainer fiercely shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe that Lusamine would ever willingly agree to destroy another human being or a Pokémon. You must have brainwashed her. After all, it's just like you, Anabel, to utilize someone for your own sinister schemes."

The betrayer flinched back, and her eyes widened.

Holly nodded.

Good.

At least they were doing _some_ damage to Anabel.

Before the betrayer could fire back a retort, Holly jumped in. She made the hardest gaze she could as she spoke.

"How can you say what you're doing is best for all innocent Trainers when you're trying to eliminate someone who's no threat to them?"

Holly expected Anabel to be unable to respond.

What she did not expect was Molly Hale's foot slamming on the floor as the psychic stepped forward. The fire that burned in Molly Hale's eyes was so bright that Holly thought the psychic's rage would boil over. Molly's voice boomed through the air as she faced Kris.

"No threat?! No threat?! You were a threat today when you fought those rebels!"

Holly's eyes went wide.

Was Molly Hale insane?

Kris had helped _save_ them from the rebels. The disabled Trainer had made progress and created openings when no one else could! How was Kris a threat? Molly Hale should have been grateful for her help!

Yet the psychic only grew angrier as she continued. "Did you ever occur to you how many helpless civilians were caught up in your vicious attacks? How many of Fuchsia's allies died or were injured?"

Before Kris could reply, fury flashed in Delia's eyes. She spoke sternly, and Holly could easily detect her rage.

"Those attacks with the Lugia and the Rotom… They almost hit me, Kris. I was only able to dodge because my Pokémon both knew Protect. They used Protect to stop the moves from coming, and I ran behind the shield."

Delia shook her head, eyes narrowed. "How would you feel if I got hurt in that fight? How would you feel if I _died_ on the battlefield? How do you think _Ash_ would feel, knowing that his mother was hurt needlessly?"

Kris said nothing, instead sweeping her expressionless gaze over the group.

Holly clenched her fists.

If Delia was so worried about dying, then she should not have fought on the battlefield! She truly was a fool!

But when Kris had no response, Anabel stepped up.

The betrayer's voice was still icy cold as she narrowed her eyes at the disabled Trainer. "My Raikou and Weavile were almost killed by those attacks, Kris. And they are two of my best Pokémon. If they had died, I'm not sure I would've been able to do my job properly. That's not even getting into the other people whose lives are now compromised by your rampaging Pokémon. What do you say to that, Kris?"

Holly's eyes narrowed.

Who cared about the betrayer's Pokémon? And since when was her job important? As far as Holly was concerned, all of Anabel's Pokémon could die!

Kris fixed the entire group with a stoic stare, no emotion in her voice.

"That battle was a massive fight of life or death. It's only natural that there are those caught in the crossfire."

Molly threw up her hands. _"Only natural?_ Is that all you can say? You've fought countless battles like this, Kris! Surely you should know how to minimize casualties!"

Holly found she couldn't contain herself anymore, and snarled as she stepped forward.

"Kris was only fighting in self-defense! And considering the rest of you were not making any progress, you probably can't do any better!"

Molly Hale rounded on Holly, face contorted in rage. "Was she fighting in self-defense, or was she only fighting to defend you?"

Holly took a step back. "What does it matter?"

Molly replied without hesitation. "It matters for everything."

The psychic's gaze fell on Kris a second time, but once again the disabled Trainer showed no emotion. Nevertheless, Molly spoke anyway.

"I may have come late to the fight, but I know what you did."

Holly clenched her fist. What was Molly Hale referring to?

The answer came in the psychic spoke again.

"You're a powerful Trainer, and you know the rebels' tactics better than anyone. You could have, no, _should have,_ fought as soon as the battle started. But instead, you waited until the rebels started directly attacking Holly. When so many innocent lives had already been lost. You could have saved them, Kris. You could have saved countless people, if only you acted immediately. But you didn't. The blood of those people is your hands, Kris. So, what you have to say for yourself?"

Holly could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Kris wasn't responsible for those people dying. It was those horrible rebels!

Molly Hale really _was_ insane!

Kris did not need to answer to such a person!

Yet the disabled Trainer did anyway, her stoicism never wavering.

"I promised to defend Holly, so I was only keeping that promise. I didn't say would defend anyone else."

Molly Hale threw up her hands again. "Really? Is that your pathetic excuse? Don't you even care about everyone else involved in the fight?"

Before Kris could reply, Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Like Janine, the Gym Leader that keeps the entire city together."

Molly Hale paused, glaring accusingly. Her voice became dangerously low.

"You could've stopped her. You _should've_ stopped her. Janine never should have tried to head across the Safari Zone by herself, especially when she lost two Pokémon. But you didn't just let her go, Kris. You _followed her_ , taking along a rookie Trainer. That's beyond reckless, and put all three of you at risk. What do you think the city would've done if Janine had died today? What do you think _her family_ would've done?"

Kris answered without hesitation. "Janine wanted to protect a civilian and a valued item. That was reason enough to follow her. Besides, she put herself at risk the instant she engaged the rebels."

Molly threw up her hands. "Only because it was her duty to defend Fuchsia! Janine didn't have to run off by herself like that! You're lucky she and Holly weren't injured!"

Holly clenched her fist. Janine had a perfectly valid reason to go running off! How dare the others try to blame Kris for everything!

She stepped forward to say something, but Molly Hale wasn't finished.

The psychic shouted.

"You fight with vicious tactics, only for your own selfish reasons, and with no respect for authority! You're just like the rebels, Kris! And the only reason you got as far as you did in that fight is because you fought in the same way they did! You call yourself an honest Trainer, but you're anything but!"

Holly felt herself trembling with rage.

Kris was nothing like the rebels! Otherwise everyone else in the room would be dead by now! And since when was using every tactic at one's disposal during a life or death fight considered dishonest?

But before Holly could speak, Anabel started talking.

She directed her gaze at Kris, speaking in a low tone.

"Holly and Janine weren't injured, but you were, Kris. You were hurt so severely there was no way you could've survived those injuries. Yet here you are, completely recovered like nothing has happened. And with no explanation, either…"

The betrayer narrowed her eyes. "Sounds a little suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

Kris immediately growled. "And none of your business."

Molly threw up her hands again, yelling. "We've all seen this! Of course it's our business! But perhaps, you don't want anyone to know the truth about you. Perhaps I should speak for you."

Holly's eyes narrowed.

What truth was Molly talking about?

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly saw Caitlin shudder.

What did the Elite Four member know that the others didn't?

But before Holly could concentrate on that, Molly Hale's voice rang through the air.

"There's a reason Kris fights recklessly, refuses to ask for help, and heals from injuries without a trace. The reason is because she's…"

Suddenly, a hand shot out.

Holly saw concern in Caitlin's eyes as the Elite Four member latched on to Molly Hale's arm. The other psychic's eyes widened in surprise, and she nearly lost her balance as Caitlin forced her to step back. Molly turned to look at her companion, only to see that she was shaking her head furiously. Caitlin's eyes still shone with concern as she spoke.

"It's inappropriate to discuss this topic without proof."

Holly threw up her hands, eyes blazing. "So you say you know the truth, but you have no evidence? Then you're both just a bunch of filthy liars! It's disgusting!"

She rapidly stomped her foot. "I've had enough!"

Holly gestured to Kris. "Come on Kris, let's leave these losers!"

Kris nodded curtly. "This conversation ends here."

With that, the disabled Trainer walked away with her Pokémon.

Holly didn't follow, or see where Kris was heading. Instead, she took a few steps before breaking out into a run.

Holly didn't know where she was going, nor did she care.

Holly's thoughts were preoccupied with only one thing.

To get away from Molly.

From Caitlin.

From Anabel.

From Delia.

From everything.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-And the aftermath of the fight commences. A lot of this takes place offscreen, because Holly is unable to see for herself what is happening. And since the story is from her point of view, it's limited only to what she can see. However, a lot of what is explained in this chapter will be shown on screen in some of the other books. This is because the books either have another point of view, or no point of view at all.**

**-So Caitlin makes an appearance here. Interestingly, the original draft was quite different with her involvement. In the original draft of the series, Caitlin was the one who was going to warn Kris about her latent psychic powers overflowing, and try to help her with them. This is because I realized Kris was a much darker take on Caitlin's situation, and therefore had a lot of similarities to her. However, Caitlin's role was changed for a few reasons.**

**One was that I was interested in seeing what a grown-up version of Molly Hale would be like, and wanted to include her as a major character. Another reason is that Caitlin is incredibly passive, so I couldn't see her forcefully trying to get someone to master their own powers. Molly Hale, on the other hand, is shown to be more aggressive in her own story, so I thought she would make more sense. A final reason is a spoiler for something later on in the series, but boils down to the fact that Caitlin doesn't work for all situations involving supernatural abilities in the series, whereas Molly Hale does. Caitlin is still set to play a large role in the series, even if it isn't as large as what was initially planned.**

**-The talk about everyone getting saved was supposed to be different as well. Molly Hale was originally going to save everyone with her reality warping powers. However, it was established earlier in the story that she is at risk of hurting or even killing herself by using her powers that way. Therefore, I quickly realized that scenario didn't work, since Molly still has to appear in several situations afterward alive and well.**

**-However, the other character was planned to be a major player in the series from the get go, has access to several different powers, and depending on the type of power used, has no life-threatening issues with them. So it was easy to place this character in the situation before, choose a power that had less risk of being fatal, and have her use it to save everyone. As for the other character is, I won't reveal it here because it's a very large spoiler. However, anyone who's interested in knowing ahead of time can ask, and I will answer through private message.**

**-Caitlin actually appears in four separate sets of games, although the player is unlikely to see her in all of them. In Pokémon Platinum and the Johto remakes, she appears in an optional area after the main game is completed. Caitlin resides in a place called the Battle Castle, and watches over the battles there. She decides how will the player does, and instructs her butler, Darach, to award the player Castle Points based on their performance. These Castle Points can be used to take various actions in the Battle Castle.**

**If the player wins 50 consecutive battles in the Castle, Caitlin requests a battle with them. However, Darach explains that Caitlin is not allowed to battle, and that he will fight the player instead. Strangely enough, Caitlin still appears alongside Darach in the battle that follows, despite never fighting. It is also unknown whether Darach is just borrowing Pokémon Caitlin trained, or if he's using his own Pokémon. However, Caitlin having an entirely different team in the Unova games implies the latter. In the Pokémon Platinum and the Johto games, Caitlin appears as a young girl.**

**-Caitlin also appears in the Unova games as a member of the Elite Four. Battling Caitlin is no longer optional, and she has aged. Unfortunately, she doesn't make much of a reference to the Battle Castle unless the player triggers some optional conversations after the main part of the games is cleared. This can lead to players missing the connection explaining that the Elite Four member from Unova and the little girl from the Battle Castle are the same person.**

**However, Caitlin does explain why she was previously forbidden to battle when she is defeated in the Unova games. Apparently, losing would make her so enraged that she would unleash her psychic powers after battle. As a result, Caitlin was forbidden to battle when she was younger. She eventually gained control her powers, although how she did so is never explained. Also, unlike Kris, Caitlin is never seen or even mentioned hurting anyone with her powers. Therefore, the extent of the damage her psychic powers did is unknown.**

**-Caitlin's appearance is based off of how she looks in the Unova games. There are some slight differences, however. In the games, Caitlin is always wearing a sleeping cap. However, she is almost always next to a bed, and sometimes even found sleeping before she battles. Since Caitlin is traveling in this story, I found it odd that she would still wear a sleeping cap even though she was nowhere near a place to sleep. Therefore, I just made it so that she carries it around with her. Also, when she battles in the games, her hair and ribbons levitate. It's implied she's holding them up using her psychic power. However, Caitlin is not using psychic power constantly in this story. Therefore, her hair and ribbons hang down instead. Caitlin traveling a lot is based on the fact that she appears in three different regions; Unova, Johto, and Sinnoh.**

**-So, Delia Ketchum makes her first appearance! As fans of the anime might notice, she's a bit different than she is in canon. The biggest difference is that she is an active Pokémon Trainer here. The anime only states that she would be good at it, or, depending on the interpretation, implies she has been one. In the anime, the situation is not so dire that she has to start training again (or begin training for the first time). In Traveler, the setting is much darker, so Delia takes more of an active role and is a Trainer.**

**-The Pokémon she uses are slightly based on the anime. In the anime, she owns a Mr. Mime named Mimey. Mr. Mime is part Fairy type, so I thought it would make sense for Delia to use a Fairy in combat. It's worth noting that in Traveler, Delia does not have a Mr. Mime. In the Sun and Moon anime, Delia uses Ash's Litten in a fight against Team Rocket. She said she wants to take it with her, and gives it the nickname Litty. Therefore, I thought it would make sense for Delia to have a Fire Type starter, and Typhlosion was one of the few starter final forms not associated with another character.**

**-Delia knowing Molly Hale since she was a child comes from the anime. In the anime, Molly Hale and Ash know each other from when they were younger. Delia herself is also close to Molly's father, Spencer Hale. Later on in the movie, Delia is kidnapped by Molly's Entei when Molly wishes for a mother. Delia quickly realizes what's actually going on, and tries to protect Molly and show her the truth of things.**

**-The scene with Delia was a bit different in one of the earlier drafts. Originally, I was planning on using Daisy Oak for the scene. The reason is that I had already planned out one of Kris's Pokémon disliking her, and Daisy Oak is the person that tells the player how much the Pokémon likes them if they're playing the Kanto remakes. However, I was having trouble including Daisy, since she cannot fight and would have to hide in the city. She also has no connection to the other characters, so she wouldn't be traveling with them. In contrast, Delia made a lot more sense because she has connections to Molly, and can also be used to help flesh out a bit of Kris's past. Furthermore, Delia can fight, even in canon, so she would be able to head to the battlefield without many issues.**

**-The line Delia uses when she's evaluating Kris's Pokémon is from the Hoenn games. This line is only spoken if the player's Pokémon completely hates the player. This is something that is extremely difficult to achieve, and there is little reward for doing so. Therefore, most players will probably never get that response. Delia being able to tell how much Pokémon like their Trainers is actually based off of Ash in the anime. Ash eventually gains the ability to form close bonds with Pokémon and tell how they are feeling. He then uses it to his advantage several times. I thought it would make sense if Delia had the ability as well, but stronger and more focused.**

**-Speaking of which, a bit about Ash himself. So Ash's character is a little different from canon. Ash giving up after a failed journey is actually based on something that almost happened in the anime. In the anime, Ash almost gives up after losing the in the Pokémon League for the first time. His friend Richie also loses, and helps Ash through his grief and pain. After that, Ash resolves to continue traveling despite his loss.**

**-In Traveler, Ash suffers the same consequences of a failed journey. However, there is no Richie to comfort him. As a result, Ash's depression persists, and he gives up. It's worth noting that since Traveler is darker, the consequences are more severe. It's also worth knowing that Ash is training as a successor to a Gym Leader, something he never does in canon. This is mainly due to the fact that Volkner is his father, and that opportunity is open to Ash.**

**-Volkner and Ash being similar actually is seen in canon, and the main reason why I made Volkner Ash's father. Both Volkner and Ash have a Pikachu as their main Pokémon (although Volkner has since evolved his). The two have the ability to sway others to their side (Volkner does this with a poacher when he was younger, and Ash does it many times). Both go through a depression that makes them want to quit battling, and both are helped by a friend. Finally, Ash and Volkner have friends that use Fire Type Pokémon (May, Kaiiwe, and Serena for Ash; Flint for Volkner).**

**-The difficulty of earning the loyalty of a legendary Pokémon comes from the games. Legendary Pokémon are usually hard to find and catch, and often times the player must complete remote side quests to access their locations. On top of that, the majority of Pokémon have some amount of trust towards the player as soon as they are captured. However, most legendary Pokémon have** _**absolutely no trust** _ **towards the player. The implication is that it's not easy to earn a legendary Pokémon's trust, and that they must prove their worthy of their power. In one particular case, the implication is that once legendary Pokémon bond with worthy people, it is difficult for them to bond with another.**

**-Delia's Pokémon using Protect and her hiding behind the shields is based on the games. In the games, Protect completely foils incoming attacks for a single turn (unless the attack is specifically described as ignoring the move). However, chances of Protect being successful decrease when the move is used repeatedly. In both the games and the anime, Protect makes the user conjure up a shield. Attacks then bounce off the shield. This is why Delia can hide behind the shields and avoid being injured.**

**Although some Pokémon are able to learn Protect naturally, it is also a Technical Machine. Through the Technical Machine, almost every Pokémon learn the move. Therefore, both of Delia's Pokémon knowing Protect is not far-fetched.**


	67. Camaraderie

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

66\. Camaraderie

Holly continued to run, her feet pounding on the floor. She didn't look to see where she was going, or if any others were chasing her.

All she wanted to do was to run until she couldn't anymore.

So she sprinted, the entire hospital a blur. Holly wondered if she could run forever, but she registered the sound of her own panting.

No matter how much she wanted to run, she had to stop.

So Holly grinded to a halt, fighting to catch her balance as she skidded across the floor. She managed to compose himself, and realized she had stopped in front of a room's open door.

Inside the room was Janine, and the Fuchsia Gym Leader stepped forward.

Holly could see Janine was still uninjured, but grief and frustration were present in her eyes.

She spoke in a quiet voice. "Hey."

Holly could only nod, breathless from all the running. Janine gestured to come in the room, and Holly followed.

The Fuchsia Gym Leader quickly filled up a cup of water, walking over to Holly. Holly quickly sat on the bed, and Janine brought her the filled cup. Holly took a sip from the cup as Janine spoke.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For what you did back there. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure would've been out to make it out of there alive and uninjured."

Holly's eyes widened. What was Janine thanking her for? She didn't do much of anything.

But Holly couldn't ask a question, as Janine continued. "I want to show my appreciation for the three of you helping me out. So I'm inviting you to the Gym before any other challengers, first thing tomorrow morning if you can."

Holly's eyes continue to remain wide. "But you're…"

Janine cut her off. "Still not injured. They brought me here just in case, I suppose."

"But your Pokémon…" Holly protested, but didn't get chance to finish her sentence.

"I have extras. All Gym Leaders do, in case something like this happens." Holly noticed grief was still in Janine's voice, but also a new resolve flashed her eyes.

Perhaps she was excited at the prospect of a new challenger, and a chance to return things to normal.

Or perhaps she had been expecting to take massive casualties from the rebels, and therefore did not take losing her Pokémon as hard as Holly thought she would.

Either way, another thought popped into Holly's head. "But your Gym Trainers are either dead or injured! And the Gym must be in shambles!"

A hard gaze entered Janine's eyes as she answered. "The ones that fought were _not_ my Gym Trainers. They were a group of people who banded together to defend Fuchsia on-call, hence why I called them defenders of Fuchsia. The warden is one, and thankfully, he survived. It will be a while before the Safari Zone is up and running again, though."

Janine paused before continuing. "Most of my Gym Trainers are young, and a lot of them are inexperienced. I'd never put them against ruthless enemies like the rebels. As for the Gym itself, the rebels thankfully did not get into the city. So it still standing, perfectly fine."

Holly nodded. At least there was one thing to be relieved about.

However, she couldn't help asking another question. "Why thank me? Kris did almost all the work…"

Janine's face fell as she responded. "I want to thank Kris too, but she doesn't seem ready to talk now."

Holly narrowed her eyes. All because of Anabel and the others! She wondered if Kris would ever talk, after what had gone on.

Holly glanced toward Janine, but noticed the Gym Leader seemed lost in thought.

Before Holly could ask what was wrong, Janine spoke in a pensive voice.

"It's odd, isn't it? How Kris recovered completely from such serious wounds, and with no answers as to why, or how."

Holly hesitated, wondering if she should tell Janine about what she had seen with Kris and the dark place. She promptly decided against it.

Kris had never broken a promise to her, and it wasn't fair to betray the disabled Trainer's trust.

Besides, it wasn't like she knew that much about this strange occurrence anyway.

She was torn from her thoughts as Janine began to speak contemplatively again. "I think I may know the reason why."

"Why, then?" Holly replied, not unkindly.

A dark look entered Janine's eyes as she responded. "Spirit speaking."

Confusion entered Holly's face. She had never heard of that word before, much less known anyone who was associated with it!

"Spirit speaking? What's that?"

Janine responded. "It's something that some supernatural power users practice. Spirit speakers can freely travel between the land of the living and the afterlife, talk to the deceased, and are also able to sometimes survive things that normal people can't. Just like what Kris did."

Holly cocked her head.

Spirit speakers?

It sounded outlandish, and no one had ever mentioned Kris having power like that! She may have had the _potential_ to be a strong supernatural power user, but the only thing anyone ever talked about was her psychic power!

Kris was hardly with Ghost Types! Azure had mentioned them helping her walk, but Holly had never witnessed one do that. The only Ghost type Holly had seen Kris use regularly was Mallory, and the bloodthirsty Mimikyu was clearly called on only for combat.

It didn't seem like something like spirit speaking could be possible with Kris, let alone possible with _anyone._

Holly wasted no time blurting out her thoughts. "Spirit speaking sounds like it's too good to be true! It sounds like something someone just made up!"

"It does." Janine admitted.

The Fuchsia Gym Leader rapidly continued.

"I've never seen anyone using spirit speaking powers, and from what I know, Kris has never used them either. My father, Koga, used to know a spirit speaker. However, he never witnessed her using her powers, so I've no idea how strong she was."

Holly nodded. Perhaps the whole thing was a sham!

Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she registered something else in Janine's sentence.

Holly resisted the urge to tremble at what Janine had really said.

Whether was from surprise or fear, she did not know.

However, she did know she had to ask another question.

Holly heard her own voice go quiet as she repeated. _"Used_ to know?"

Janine nodded.

"Former Kanto Elite Four member, Agatha. She loved to fight, even when she had been retired for years. So one day, when the League was in danger, she went straight into battle and died. She was pretty old even before then, so she probably shouldn't have been fighting. From what I heard, she was also unpopular with a lot of people, so I'm not even sure how many attended her funeral."

Holly hung her head low.

What happened to Agatha sounded horrible! If Kris really did have the powers of spirit speaking, would the same thing happen to her?

Janine also hung her head low, and Holly wondered if the Gym Leader was thinking about her defeat.

But what Janine said next had Holly's eyes widening in surprise.

"That was rather big of Kris, saving me. Considering I'm someone she dislikes."

Holly cocked her head in confusion.

Why would Kris dislike Janine? There wasn't anything bad about her, was there? And Kris had not indicated any dislike when the group entered Fuchsia.

"Why does Kris dislike you?" Holly managed to ask.

Janine answered matter-of-factly. "Probably because of the succession crisis."

Holly cocked her head again. "Succession crisis?"

She hadn't heard about this! What did Janine mean?

Now the Gym Leader was nodding, and her eyes were full of sorrow.

"When my father moved to the Johto Elite Four, there were two people left to inherit the Gym. One of them was me, and the other was my aunt, Aya. Aunt Aya is an experienced Trainer and well versed in the customs of Fuchsia. A lot of people expected her to inherit my father's position. So she had wide support, and Kris was one of her supporters."

Janine let out a sigh, and Holly wondered if she should tell her that she didn't need to tell the tale. However, Janine continued speaking, and Holly continued to listen.

"Unfortunately, there was another group of people that believed Pokémon Gyms needed fresh young Trainers to serve as an inspiration to other ones. This group threw their weight behind me. I could hold my own when it came to the Gym, but I was not as talented or experienced as some. My opposition, and Kris, knew it."

"So what happened?" Holly asked, almost dreading the answer.

Janine shook her head and her shoulders sagged. "The dispute raged on for a long time. Eventually, Aunt Aya grew tired of it all. She decided to head to other regions to continue learning the way of the ninja and pass those techniques down to others. It left me in charge of the Gym position, but that decision was heavily disliked. Leaving a young and inexperienced person in charge of the Gym was seen as a bad move on my father's part. So now there's a smear on his name."

Janine closed her eyes. "Kris has made it no secret that she dislikes me. Perhaps that's why she hasn't been in Fuchsia for a while. When the succession crisis was going on, Kris wasted no time taking the same point of view as some of my detractors. She believed that I only got the Leader position because I was Koga's spoiled daughter. Kris was sure that I'd done nothing to earn it. In reality, there was no one else who could take it. But of course, neither Kris nor the detractors would listen to that."

Janine clenched her fist, face hardening. When she spoke, there was more resolve than Holly had ever seen. "That's why… That's why I have to become strong! Strong enough to handle the position! Strong enough to defeat my father! Strong enough to defeat _anyone!"_

Holly couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy for Janine. To be forced into position she didn't want, and then to be hated by her own people…

Holly couldn't imagine living that way! No wonder Janine had tried so hard to protect Fuchsia during the fight! And now that she'd lost, her detractors would probably have even more reason to believe she wasn't worthy!

But still…

If Kris disdained Janine so much that she was willing to side with a group of detractors, then maybe the Gym Leader wasn't that great of a person… After all, Kris wasn't one to hate people for petty reasons.

Holly quickly shook her head.

She would reserve judgment for when she battled the Gym Leader.

But still, one question lingered in her head.

"Why did your father, Koga, move up to the Elite Four?"

A crestfallen look appeared in Janine's eyes as she responded. "Desperation, mostly. Agatha died, and one of the other Elite Four members, Lorelei, moved back to the Sevii Islands. Will and Karen moved to Kanto, but that left Johto underdefended. The Gym ran through my family, so our battling skills were well known. Consequently, there was a good chance my family members could defend Johto, and my father volunteered for the Elite Four. But after what happened with the succession crisis, many people think my father made a mistake."

Janine shut her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"I sure hope those people aren't right."

Holly nodded, yet her mind was spinning.

What could she say to Janine? She had never been a situation like hers! Holly didn't know what to think of the Fuchsia Gym Leader now, with so many different viewpoints!

All of a sudden, Janine looked up.

"Hey, could you tell Kris I said thanks? She'd be more willing to talk to you. I saw her go to her room looking furious, so I hope nothing terrible has happened. Unfortunately, I'd rather not take the risk of angering her further. Kris's room is the furthest one down."

Holly nodded, remembering she had wanted to talk to the disabled Trainer.

"All right. See you around, Janine."

Janine nodded back. "See you."

With that, Holly dashed in the direction of Kris's room, hoping she would get some answers at last.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So, a bit about Janine's back story. Like with last chapter, a lot takes place offscreen. However, a variant of what happened will be shown in one of the other books, and I am considering making a companion story about Janine and her thoughts on everything later on. If I do, the succession crisis will be shown on screen.**

**-The Gym Leaders having extra Pokémon in case of emergencies is my own interpretation. They spend their lives defending the regions, so I figured the Gym Leaders would have a chance of being in dangerous situations. Therefore, having extra Pokémon in case such a situation arises makes sense.**

**-Spirit speaking has some basis in canon. In all Pokémon media, there are some people that can talk to ghosts. However, these people are never given a title. Some of the games referred to them as mediums, but this is only as a Trainer type showing up in the game's menu when they are battled. Furthermore, no one else calls them that. Later games called them Hex Maniacs, but once again, no one ever calls those who can talk to ghosts by that name. It is only used as a title when they battle the player. So I created my own name for them.**

**The idea of Janine and Holly knowing spirit speakers exist but never having seen their powers also is inspired by canon. In the games, there are people who claim they can talk to ghosts, but no one ever sees them actually doing it. The closest the games get to is an optional conversation with Hoenn Elite Four Phoebe. If the player completes the main game, then heads up to Mt. Pyre, they can see Phoebe talking to what appears to be a ghost. However, there's no proof that Phoebe is actually talking a ghost (as opposed to, say, talking to a Ghost Type Pokémon, someone on the phone, or herself), the player doesn't see the ghost or even the other side of the conversation, Phoebe doesn't tell the player who she's talking to, and there's nothing to suggest she can even talk with ghosts other than her own word.**

**The anime has a clearer example, with several people talking to a deceased woman known only as the Ghost of Maiden's Peak. However, it's revealed later they can only do this because a Ghost Type Pokémon, Gastly, hypnotized them, and not because of any special powers. Furthermore, others not under the effects of hypnosis can only communicate with the Gastly. Also, this Gastly has the ability to create illusions, so it's unknown if the ghost the others were talking to was even real.**

**-Agatha dying is based off of a fan theory. In the games, Agatha does not appear after Kanto and its remakes. There is no explanation for what happened to her in any media, although the anime vaguely implies that she stepped down from the Elite Four to take the empty Viridian Gym position.**

**The most popular fan theories are that she either retired from training completely, or passed away. In the setting of this RP, she retired from training. However, what happens after that is unknown. I thought Agatha dying in battle would be fitting for her, because she is both older and aggressive. Therefore, I couldn't see Agatha stop battling or defending the League just because she retired. Agatha's death was also way fusing the two theories. Agatha being unpopular with many people comes from her personality. She is a powerful Trainer, but also is not very pleasant and has a short temper. Therefore, I figured those traits could make her unpopular.**

**-The succession crisis is my own interpretation and away to expand Janine character. I actually don't like Janine that much, mainly because of her personality and the circumstances surrounding her character. Janine's personality is rather shallow. She's shown to be a bit rude, really admires her father, and wants it stronger than both him and anyone who beats her. Other than that, there's not much to her. So I decided to expand on her bit.**

**The other reason I chose to expand on Janine and have a succession crisis is because of another character. The one I mentioned before, Aya. Aya is an anime exclusive character, and Koga's younger sister. She challenges Ash and his group when they intrude in the Fuchsia Gym, being annoyed. Aya is a competent battler, but still loses to Ash. She is an interesting character, being one of the few heroic example that uses weapons (throwing stars). Aya also excels another ninja techniques, and is good with traps. Outside of ninja training, Aya enjoys poetry and things related to beauty. Eventually, she travels to Johto to learn more ninja techniques and pass those techniques down to others.**

**Aya's character was created years before the Johto games were. So would make sense that this character would carry over and she would be the one to inherit the Gym.**

**Except she isn't.**

**Instead, it's Janine that inherits the position. But I have a problem with that.**

**Janine's character was created years after Aya's, and the content before Johto doesn't even indicate that Koga has a daughter. The Kanto remakes tried to make a reference to her, but she was so obscure that her name was completely mistranslated. Furthermore, she's never seen interacting with Koga in the original Johto games. In the remakes, there was some one-sided interaction between Janine and Koga, but said interaction was limited to optional conversations after most of the game was cleared.**

**What makes Janine's situation even more puzzling is that she has never appeared in the anime. This is despite the fact that every other Gym Leader has appeared in some way. Furthermore, the anime has visited Kanto and Johto several times, so there are many scenarios where it would make sense for Janine to appear. However, she does not. The same can be said for Aya and the games. Despite it making sense for Aya to at least be mentioned in the games, she never is.**

**Therefore, Aya and Janine are never seen together, despite being both related to Koga. The Traveler series changes that, and that change leads to the succession crisis.**

**-It's also worth noting that there is no explanation as for why Koga becomes a member of the Elite Four in the games. So I created my own explanation in order to expand Janine's character even further, and have some of her canon traits make a little more sense.**


	68. Taking Sides

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

67\. Taking Sides

Holly hadn't taken one break since she ran off before.

Yet her search for answers outweighed exhaustion.

One thought filled Holly with energy.

She had to find Kris, and then the disabled Trainer would tell her everything!

It wasn't long before she found Kris's room, based on the directions Janine had given her.

Like Janine's room, the door was open.

Kris sat on the bed, Google beside her.

The disabled Trainer stared out the window, face expressionless.

She did not turn as Holly approached, but simply stated. "Come in, Holly. Please shut the door."

Holly did as she was told, approaching where Kris sat. Google didn't move, but nodded.

Kris let out a huge sigh. "Stupid hospitals… They'll probably want to keep us overnight. You know, "just checking". Even though there's nothing wrong with me… Just a machine that malfunctioned…"

Holly didn't exactly know how to respond.

Would Kris go back on her word?

Aware of her own voice trembling, Holly simply responded. "Kris…"

As if (or because) she could sense Holly's thoughts. Kris's face immediately softened.

"Relax, Holly. I said it would explain when we weren't in public, and I intend to keep my promise."

Holly finally found herself able to ask the question that had bothering her from the beginning.

"Kris, what happened before? In that dark place? With that creature?

Kris stoically focused on Holly. "I met with a friend."

Holly's eyes went wide. "A friend?"

She cocked her head.

That would certainly explain why Kris acted so casual during the time in the darkness!

But it didn't explain anything else.

Kris must've realized that, because she nodded and continued.

"I have a friend who heals me."

Holly couldn't resist asking. "Then why haven't you used his power before on others?"

Kris answered without hesitation. "My friend can only use his power for me, and can heal only the most severe wounds. Also, his method is a bit unorthodox, but it works. So, here I am."

Holly's eyes were wide.

To think that Kris had a friend that powerful!

She truly _was_ an incredible person!

"That's amazing!" Holly exclaimed.

Kris nodded, and a smile spread across her face.

"Isn't it?"

But questions still rattled in Holly's mind.

"Kris… What took place in the other hospital room… When you turned pale and could not lift your head… Why did that happen? What was going on?"

Kris grimaced. Holly figured what occurred in the other hospital room was just as unpleasant for the disabled Trainer to experience as it was for others to look at.

Nevertheless, Kris spoke evenly. "Because my friend's method of healing me is atypical, there are some unfortunate side effects. Like what you saw before."

Holly's eyes went wide, and she was aware of the sympathy showing on her face.

How horrible it must be to endure side effects like that, and all just to be completely healed!

The journey was only getting tougher…

Would Kris need her friend more often, and what would they do if that was the case?

The disabled Trainer's face softened, and she spoke in a relaxed tone. "Don't worry, Holly. My friend has other powers that he can use to protect me, so he does not need to heal. I should be all right as long as I don't get severely injured again. That way, my friend will not be forced to heal me, and you probably will not see the grotesque sight you saw before."

Holly nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder what type of healing could be so strong, yet produce such gruesome side effects.

Certainly, this wasn't any type of healing she'd heard of…

But then, Holly wasn't too knowledgeable about the world of magic.

Or any other supernatural powers, for that matter.

And her earlier conversation with Janine proved there were powers out there that Holly didn't know about.

So it was certainly possible that Kris's friend had some of these powers.

Holly never bothered to learn anything about supernatural abilities, anyway. She could barely understand basic psychic abilities, even when taught by the expert Sabrina.

So, Holly suspected that if she asked Kris to explain how her friend's power worked, she wouldn't understand one word.

Therefore, Holly decided against bringing up that subject.

Instead, she brought up another.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this friend before?"

Kris's face hardened as she responded. "It's mostly for the same reason I haven't told many people about Tulip. As you saw before, my friend is very powerful. I'm afraid others will abuse the power, or use it for their own selfish reasons."

The disabled Trainer grimaced, and what she said next sent shivers down on Holly's back.

"I've already met horrible people who want to take the power away. And there's no telling how many more will act like that if my friend's existence becomes public."

Kris shut her eyes, and Holly thought she could detect a bitter sadness in her voice.

"So it's best to keep my friend a secret, and fight off what little resistance there is, rather than face resistance from the entire world."

Holly resisted the urge to clench her fist.

How horrible was the Kris could not tell others of her friend's power!

And how awful it was that she was constantly in fear of people discovering him!

How terrible was that people would try to take the power away!

Holly grimaced.

She knew people that would abuse that power.

Like Anabel, with her paranoia.

The betrayer would want to get rid of the power without a second thought.

No matter how beneficial was to Kris, or anyone else.

This time, Holly couldn't help making a fist.

It was people like Anabel that put Kris in danger.

No, it was people like that put _all Trainers_ in danger.

She had to stop all the people that were harming Kris, and protect her! Kris deserved to live without fear!

Holly had to stop people like Anabel!

For Kris's sake.

For her friend's sake.

For all Trainers sakes.

Holly was torn from her thoughts for the glance of concern Kris's eyes.

She felt like blushing in embarrassment.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist at nothing must've looked preposterous!

Yet Kris's gaze relaxed again.

"It's all right, Holly. I know what you are thinking about. Rest assured, Anabel and those like her will pay for everything they've done."

"How?" Holly wondered.

The time to punish Anabel must be soon, Holly thought. But how would they pull it off?

Kris smiled. "The answer is simple. We just use what they don't know and stay one step ahead."

Holly nodded. "Use what they don't know and stay one step ahead…"

It certainly sounded simple, but Holly imagined it was complicated inside.

As if sensing Holly's thoughts, Kris spoke soothingly.

"It really isn't all that complicated. You've done it already."

Holly's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Kris smiled even wider. "In the battle against Surge, remember? Neither Anabel nor Surge knew you had those evolutions. So by utilizing your new Pokémon, were using things they didn't know. And you were able to use your new Pokémon's moves to stay one step right of Surge, and Anabel, to a lesser extent. It was like that on the Silence Bridge too. You used your new power of Mega Evolution to win the fight, and those Dragon Tamers didn't even know you had it. It allowed you to stay one step ahead in battle, and defeat them easily."

"Okay." Holly nodded again, a grin spreading across her own face.

If she'd done this already, then it would be easy to do it again!

And Kris must've been a master at it in order to survive so long by herself!

She could teach her everything!

Stopping Anabel would be no problem at all!

Holly couldn't stop beaming, keeping her eyes on Kris.

Yet, Holly quickly noticed something that made her grin fade to bewilderment.

A light blue ribbon was tied to Kris's right wrist.

Holly cocked her head.

Kris had never worn a ribbon before, nor had shown any interest in them. The disabled Trainer had not even indicated she owned one.

So why was she wearing a ribbon now?

Holly rapidly pointed at the object, a questioning tone never leaving her voice. "Kris, what's that light blue ribbon?"

Kris responded with another smile.

"Oh, this old thing? It was a gift from the first friend I met on my journey, when I finally started. I usually wear only when I'm alone, though. It's too valuable to me to be destroyed."

Holly couldn't stop herself from blurting out another question. "Why wear it on your wrist, instead of in your hair or something?"

The disabled Trainer let out a laugh, and the smile never left her face.

"I suppose it looks rather odd, doesn't it? With all the moving around I do, I usually don't wear things in my hair. They tend to go flying. So I figured my wrist was a better place."

Holly nodded. That made sense.

Kris glanced at the ribbon, speaking again. "I found this while rummaging through the things I carried. I hadn't worn it in a while, so I thought I would put it on now. For hope, I suppose. I figure we need that, after that last battle."

Holly found herself clenching her fists again.

She would not easily forget what those rebels had done!

"Those rebels… Why were they attacking Fuchsia?"

Still concentration appeared in Kris's eyes as she replied. "Most likely because Janine is an easy target."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked rapidly.

She couldn't imagine Janine being an easy target, after the Gym Leader had recklessly dodged all those attacks on the battlefield!

Kris's stoicism remained as she responded. "Janine is by far the weakest of the Gym Leaders, and anyone who knows about the dealings of the League is aware of this. So the rebels stood chance of effortlessly taking her down, especially compared to anyone else."

Holly shuddered.

Perhaps Janine hadn't been dodging because she was skilled… Perhaps she had been dodging because she was desperate…

Another question popped into Holly's head. It may not have been one Kris knew the answer to, but Holly decided to ask anyway.

"Why did the rebels attack the Safari Zone?"

"I'd imagine it's because of everything that's there. The Safari Zone is rich in Pokémon and supplies, and the rebels need all the resources they can get. Plus those same resources make it ideal for scoundrels like Team Rocket. So the rebels can try to kill two birds with one stone. On top of that, the large amount of defenseless civilians in the Safari Zone means that it's the perfect place to draw their enemies out. Where the rebels can swiftly take care of them. And even if they can't, the Safari Zone is one of Fuchsia's main sources of income, so whenever it's out of commission, the city suffers a huge blow."

Kris's eyes narrowed, and Holly tried her hardest not to shiver.

"All in all, attacking the Safari Zone was a very good move for the rebels, because it weakens Fuchsia, and by extension, the League, no matter what happens."

Holly stared, eyes wide.

She had to do _something_ , _anything_ to stop bloodthirsty monsters like the rebels!

But what could she do?

Normal tactics wouldn't do anything against people who had no morals.

And they _certainly_ wouldn't do much against someone as skilled as Anabel.

Holly needed something special.

Something stronger.

Something… more brutal.

An idea formed in her head, and words left her lips almost instinctively.

"Kris, I need to get a weapon."

The disabled Trainer still responded stoically, but a look of confusion was present in her eyes.

"A weapon? Aren't you Pokémon enough?"

Holly shook her head furiously.

A determined gleam entered her eyes, and she spoke her response confidently.

"If I want to take down powerful people like the rebels and Anabel, I need something special. Something stronger. Almost everyone can use Pokémon, and people know how to battle and defeat them. The rebels… Anabel... They'll be expecting me to fight that way… But not everyone uses weapons, so my enemies won't see it coming. And that means I can do a lot more damage to them. Also, if I'm caught alone and without my Pokémon, I can at least stand a chance of surviving."

A look of sorrow flashed in Kris's eyes, and Holly wondered if she was regretting being unable to wield a weapon herself.

After all, that was one of the disabled Trainer's biggest weaknesses, and Holly knew that better than anyone.

But within a minute, the sorrow was gone, replaced by the same stoicism from before.

Despite what happened, Kris spoke evenly. "Well, do you know self-defense techniques at all?"

Holly shook her head. "Other than regular things, like punches and kicks, no. I tried to train with psychic powers once, but I failed almost from the beginning."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What you saw near Cerulean was about the extent of my self-defense skills."

Kris simply nodded.

"I see. In that case, wait here."

With that, Kris darted to a PC in the corner of the room. The disabled Trainer rapidly typed in a few commands, and the machine hummed to life. Holly could hear the furious typing of a few more commands, and see the light of something materializing into Kris's hand.

The disabled Trainer turned, and Holly's face fell.

In Kris's hand was a Poké Ball.

Holly couldn't stop the disappointment from flowing through her voice.

"A Pokémon? That's not what I need!"

Kris shook her head, softly responding. "This is much more than just a Pokémon."

With that, Kris threw the ball.

It bounced on the ground before opening up. A creature appeared in bright white light, and Holly's eyes went wide.

The creature had one dark purple eye that gleamed like a gem. However, Holly could tell from the sharpness that it probably saw more than most people did with two. Holly could see that there were other parts that were purple too. Specifically, there was one area that looked like arms and a sword sash. The rest of the creature's body really was a giant sword, golden metal looking clear and polished. Holly could see the creature held a round shield in front of its blade. The shield was also gold, with a brown and white pattern that looked like three eyes.

Holly continued staring at the creature as it eyed her curiously.

She had never seen one, but she knew its name by heart.

Aegislash. One of the most powerful Pokémon in existence, possessing strength to be feared.

And now it stood before Holly.

What was Kris going to do with it?

The disabled Trainer noticed Holly's wide-eyed stare, and shot her a reassuring smile.

"This is Morgana, and your weapon, Holly."

Holly's eyes continued to go wide.

How could a Pokémon be a weapon?

Kris kept the smile on her face as she continued. "There is a technique in which Aegislash is used like a sword and shield. And since I've asked my Pokémon to obey your commands, I figured you could use the technique to protect yourself."

Holly blinked, and her voice came out almost in a stammer.

"But isn't Aegislash heavy? And I don't know how to use a sword and shield…"

Kris continued fixing Holly with her relaxed gaze. "Morgana's powers as a Ghost Type will guide your hand. And the Type's ability to take a non-corporeal form means that Morgana can become much lighter than her frame suggests."

Kris gestured invitingly.

"Try to wield Morgana. Don't swing her around in here, though. You might break something. We will practice that outside sometime."

Holly still couldn't help feeling hesitant. "But I don't know how to equip a sword."

Kris replied confidently. "Don't worry. Morgana will show you how."

Holly nodded. She had trusted the disabled Trainer up to this point. There was no reason not to trust her now.

So she turned and faced Morgana, the Pokémon eying her curiously.

Holly's words came up slowly, but she still managed to speak. "Hello, Morgana. Let's work together."

The Pokémon let out a clanging sound, which Holly interpreted as agreement. It must've been, because Kris nodded.

Morgana floated over to Holly, and swiftly, her form changed. She had thrown her shield in her right hand, and her blade now was in full view.

Holly nodded.

This ability to change forms was precisely what made Morgana's species so dangerous.

What would the Aegislash do with that ability now?

Morgana continued to float until she was right in front of Holly. Her eye's piercing gaze was like a scanner, and Holly tried not to shrink back.

The Pokémon was clearly looking for something, but what?

All of a sudden, Morgana's shield detached itself. The shield then moved on its own, proceeding to strap itself to Holly's left hand. Holly took notice of the feeling, as the shield fit snugly yet comfortably on her skin. Morgana floated over to Holly's open right palm, placing herself underneath. The Pokémon looked at Holly expectantly, and Holly nodded as she closed her hand around Morgana's hilt.

Holly could resist flashing a massive grin.

She'd never done something like this before, and yet it was though she had equipped the sword and shield all her life. Holly knew she was really equipping a Pokémon made of pure steel, but it felt as light as a feather.

Holly grin grew even wider.

Kris was right.

Morgana would guide her hand.

Kris nodded approvingly. "The sword and shield… It looks good on you."

Holly vigorously nodded back. "Thank you, Kris!"

Kris immediately replied. "You're welcome."

Holly stood at attention as the disabled Trainer continued speaking.

"Morgana will travel in the shadows, remaining in secret but also by your side. If you require her strength, simply call her name. She is now yours to wield."

Holly gave another nod. "I will."

As Morgana disappeared into shadows, Holly couldn't stop beaming.

A weapon, a powerful Pokémon, and a good friend!

No one could defeat her now!

Holly glanced straight at Kris.

"Man, I feel like I could take on anyone, even if my opponents are Anabel and the rebels!"

Holly expected Kris to smile back, but instead the disabled Trainer's expression was unreadable.

What she said next sent shivers down Holly's spine.

"Those rebels… As barbaric as they are, they do make some good points."

Holly's jaw dropped open.

Kris couldn't possibly be siding with those irredeemable criminals! That made no sense!

Holly wasted no time shouting. "Kris, you can't possibly agree with those monsters!"

Kris shook her head, narrowing her eyes. The disabled Trainer's voice became dangerously low and quiet. Holly didn't have to listen long to detect the fury boiling beneath. "No, I don't agree with their methods. I never will. But I do agree with their points."

Holly found her own voice trembling as she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Kris's voice grew louder, filled with a mixture of passion and rage.

"Look at what the training system did to you. Look at what to me. The rebels have every right to bring it down. Authorities like the Elite Four do nothing when chaos strikes, then wonder why people are angry with them. What authorities there are constantly abuse their power, like Anabel. Ordinary Trainers are caught inside the mess, with no one standing up for them without taking away their freedom."

Kris clenched her fist and shook her head. Holly noticed the disabled trainer was fighting to keep her voice from trembling. "The system cannot stay like this. It needs to change. It _has_ to change. Of course, the rebels realized that, and they're willing to do anything to make that change happen. Even if it means of committing what's essentially acts of terrorism."

Kris was trembling with fury now, and her voice followed suit. "Eventually the powerful rebels will invade the League. The League will finally realize the mistakes it has made, but by then it will be _far too late._ "

Holly looked down, seeing that her hands were trembling. She couldn't look at Kris, not when the disabled Trainer appeared ready to set the room on fire.

So instead, Holly continued glancing in her hands.

Her thoughts drifted to her own troubles with the League.

First, there was Malva, clearly having ties to an evil team, yet allowed to run free… And threatening her and Kris, along with trying to force Kris to join a resistance movement she had no interest in…

There was Anabel, who put on an honest front, but was really a cruel betrayer who didn't care who she hurt…

There was Holly's adoptive mother Erika, who tried to prevent her from going on a journey… Even though she should've been gone years ago, and it was her right as a trainer to go…

And there was her mother's friend Sabrina, who only scolded Holly when she tried so desperately to prove herself…

There was the Champion Kahili, who did nothing but berate Kris and Holly, despite all the power she had…

Some of the worst offenders were Molly Hale and Caitlin, who willing to treat Kris like a criminal because of something she couldn't even control… And all the while singing the praises of a Trainer that probably didn't even exist…

Holly couldn't forget Will and Karen, tyrants whose first reaction was to criticize Kris, but do nothing to help her with her issues…

Even Misty was a problem, because the Gym Leader who refused to give Holly her second Badge… And then forced Kris into a battle she didn't want, all the while claiming to be her friend…

Holly clenched her fists.

The League and its officials had _plenty_ of crimes to answer for…

And _that_ was just Holly's experience with them…

She couldn't imagine the experiences of countless other Trainers that been wronged by the League…

And she couldn't imagine how many horrendous atrocities those corrupt officials had gotten away with…

Holly grimaced.

It made her sick.

Someone had to do _something_ , so the rebels taken up arms…

Holly nodded.

Even if the methods were extreme, Holly could hardly blame the rebels for fighting back against the system that was working against all honest Trainers…

Given what it happened, it was only justified…

Holly faced Kris, relieved to see the disabled Trainer had regained her composure.

Holly's voice came steady and strong, her confidence ringing through the air.

"If you put it that way, Kris, the rebels are in the right, and their cause is not so bad."

Holly narrowed her eyes, trying to look as serious as she could.

"Perhaps throwing our weight behind their cause might be our best chance at punishing Anabel and the other abusers. Even if we only do it temporarily."

Kris nodded, and Holly thought she could see an approving gleam within her eyes.

"So, ally with the cause and not the methods. That seems like the perfect response. It might give us a better chance at succeeding, considering the rebels can match the League and its officials blow for blow."

Holly nodded again, and managed a smile.

The plan sounded crazy, but it just might work!

Suddenly, concern shone in Kris's eyes, and Holly glanced curiously at her.

The disabled Trainer's next words made Holly's eyes widen. "You have the ability to feel others' pain, right? Did that ability bother you at all in the last battle?"

Holly shook her head, realizing it didn't. "No, I must've been concentrating on too many other things."

She closed her eyes, deep in thought. "It's been a while since that power activated… It's been getting less frequent, and more sporadic. Maybe... I can just continue ignoring it, assuming I'm in places where there's a lot going on."

A doubtful look crossed Kris's face. "You _could…_ But there's no telling might flare up. And if it flares up during a giant battle, it could spell the end of your life."

Holly gritted her teeth.

Kris was right.

The disabled Trainer suddenly continued.

"That power… Has ever really helped you?"

Holly was quick to shake her head.

The power never really did help her... All it did was make battles rather painful, and those battles were only getting harder… With the way things were going, she could constantly be in pain…

And there was no way Holly could fight major battles if there was even a _slight_ chance that she would constantly be in pain…

So she answered.

"The only time it ever really helped was when I had to take a sick Riolu to the Pokémon Center in Sable City. Other than that, it's just annoying."

Kris nodded. "You don't really need it, and you don't really want it, don't you?"

Holly couldn't help shouting. "Why would I want it? It's just a hindrance!"

Kris spoke softly. "Then maybe I can help."

Holly cocked her head. "How?"

Kris smiled again.

"That same friend of mine that healed me can also shut your power down."

Holly's eyes went wide.

"Really, he can do that?"

Kris nodded. "It's a lot easier for him than healing, actually."

Yet Holly couldn't help voicing her concern. "If your friend uses his powers here, won't he detected by the psychic monitor?"

Kris shook her head. "My friend bypasses the monitor. One of his many talents. I've nothing to worry about."

Holly nodded understandingly. Those cruel psychics wouldn't have their way after all!

"Let's begin immediately, then!" She shouted eagerly.

Kris nodded and closed her eyes.

Holly once again saw the dark aura orbiting around Kris, and heard the low cry.

Holly tried her best not to shudder.

The intimidating aura would probably orbit around her next.

Except it didn't.

Because I couldn't see it.

She could _feel_ it.

Holly found the sensation indescribable, unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

And yet…

She could _feel_ the aura changing her.

 _Cleansing_ her.

 _Liberating_ her.

Holly inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling like a sweet scent, or perhaps the sensation of heaven itself.

Perhaps this _was_ heaven, even though she had not died.

Holly didn't know.

What she did know was she had never felt anything so peaceful.

She could stay like this forever.

How much time had passed?

Seconds?

Minutes?

Hours?

Holly wasn't sure.

However, she eventually registered the pleasant sensation leaving.

She wanted to reach for the sensation and pull it back, or cry out.

But she didn't, not wanting to disrupt her last few moments of serenity.

So instead, Holly let the sensation depart, trying not to be too mournful that it was leaving.

Her thoughts were quickly directed elsewhere as she heard the low cry again. After that, the dark aura disappeared around from Kris.

The disabled Trainer opened her eyes, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"It is done. You are free from your bonds, at last."

Holly rapidly returned the huge grin.

It didn't matter how long she had been there.

Or that the pleasant sensation had gone away.

Or that the same creature responsible for it was rather clumsy at healing.

What mattered was that she was free from her unwanted powers.

That she could now fight without pain.

Holly resisted the urge not to scream the words. "Thank you, Kris!"

Kris nodded approvingly. "You're welcome. Oh, one other thing."

Holly looked up, concern in her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Kris shook her head. "From now on, when we are alone, please call me Kristine."

Holly's eyes went wide. "But that name is reserved for people close to you, right?"

Kris nodded. "Yes. But we are close friends, so it's only natural."

Holly nodded back, a smile making its way onto her face.

"All right, Kristine."

Kristine smiled back as she replied. "You must be exhausted. It might be a good time to return to your room. Yours is the one closest to the door outside. You probably woke up in the bed earlier."

Holly quickly replied. "Thanks for the directions, and you're right. I should get going if we are staying the night here. And Janine says we can challenge the Gym first thing in the morning."

Kristine laughed. "Well, you should definitely get some rest for that!"

Holly nodded in agreement. "See you later, Kristine."

With that, Holly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Just before she started back to her own room, she saw a shadow in the distance.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

It looked like a person was moving down the hallway, but she couldn't make out who it was.

Holly shook her head.

It didn't matter anyway.

What mattered being rested for the Gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So this chapter. It was quite different in the original drafts. In the original drafts, Kris didn't mention her friend until Holly makes the decision to remove her powers. Since Holly didn't see Kris's healing on screen, she's much less determined to find answers. When she does try to ask at the beginning of the scene, Kris simply states that she will explain it later. Holly decides how Kris healed isn't important and is simply relieved that she's still alive. Therefore, Holly does not pursue the matter any further.**

**I changed the events to having the Kris's healing being shown on screen and Holly searching for answers simply to have said revival make a bit more sense. Furthermore, it was a way to have Kris's friend appear in the story a few times before the event where Holly loses her powers. With the extra scenes, the inclusion of Kris's friend would seem more natural. This would also continue to make Kris's healing easier to understand.**

**Also, a scene that was present in the original draft was taken out. In the original version of this chapter, Kris was supposed to talk about the trainer Silver, the origins of the rebels, and a bit about her connection with them. I took that out because most of that was discussed in the confrontation with Malva, and just be repeated information. Furthermore, I couldn't go too much into Kris's past without spoiling something in a later chapter. Unfortunately, the only way to give new information was to go into Kris's past. And I didn't want to spoil the event early. So I chose to exclude the scene entirely.**

**-Janine being the weakest of all the Gym Leaders comes from the games. Janine is encountered midway through the second half of the Johto games. However, she has Pokémon that are** _**weaker than those found in the first half.** _ **For reference, the other Gym Leaders in the second half have Pokémon that are in the mid-40s or higher, around the level of the Trainers that are fought at the end the first half of the games. In contrast, most of Janine's Pokémon** _**are low to mid 30s.** _ **This is around the level many opponents will be at when the last quarter of the first half of the game starts (around the time of the seventh Badge). Janine was given a significant level increase in the remakes. However, she still has the lowest leveled Pokémon of all the Gym Leaders in the second half. Janine acknowledges her weakness in optional conversation in the remakes, where she states that there are many Gym Leaders who are stronger than her.**

- **Wielding Aegislash as a sword and shield is inspired by hack called Pokémon Reborn. In this hack, someone gets into a desperate situation surrounded by enemies. That person has an Aegislash, and decides to wield it as though it is a weapon. She uses the Pokémon like a sword and shield, and her method turns out to be is incredibly effective. This is despite the fact that the person has no prior experience with swordplay, and Aegislash weighs well over 100 pounds. Unfortunately, it's never explained how the Trainer manages to wield her Aegislash. Therefore, I came up with my own explanation for this story.**

**-So, a bit more about the rebels. Most of Traveler's story a deconstruction of the Pokémon world, and the rebels are no exception. They are a take on a deconstruction of the Elite Four.**

**In the games, and to a lesser extent, the anime, several disasters occur. Some of them affect a large population, others affect entire region, and some are so severe that that they are at risk of threatening the entire world. In the games, the Elite Four don't do anything despite these disasters. The anime has some exceptions, but they are few and far between. In fact, many members don't even appear there. It's worth noting that the mangas are mostly a constant exception, with the Elite Four almost always being actively involved in conflicts. It's also worth noting that a lot of the mangas are darker, so the Elite Four may be doing this out of necessity.**

**In the games, no one seems to mind that the Elite Four not resolving issues, although occasionally a person wishes that they would just come down and solve everything. One member in Pokémon Black and White mentions that the Champion asked them to remain neutral during the crisis in Unova. Why the Champion says this is unknown, but given the story's setting, it's likely that the League didn't realize how dangerous the conflict would become. It also turns out to be a good move in long run, because the Elite Four are able to slow the instigators of the conflict down enough that the player can eventually catch up to them.**

**Unfortunately, not all situations are as blissful as canon portrays.**

**And Traveler is one of those.**

**The rebels are basically an idea about how someone would** _**really** _ **act if there were several major conflicts happening, and those in charge of defending the defenseless didn't do anything (or were otherwise incompetent). Put simply, it would lead to a lot of people being angry, and seeing the government and other authorities as the ones to blame. If the situation goes on long enough, people might decide to change it and replace it the system with a different one.**

**And in a world where anyone can become powerful at fighting, things get** _**very ugly very fast.** _

**The result is the rebels, and the bloody war they instigated.**

**A war which probably won't end well for either side.**

**But I will get more into the consequences of the war in other books.**

**-As for Holly's and Kris's take on the rebels, it was actually an idea I had while I was browsing through some of the chapters I'd already written. I realized that, throughout the story, most of Holly and Kris's interactions with authorities were negative. Therefore, it would make sense the two would want to side with a group that would take the authorities down.**

**-For those curious as to why Holly had her power is removed, it has to do with something that occurs later on. The reasoning will be explained at that time, other than any requests for spoilers.**


	69. Effortless

**Welcome back to another chapter of Holly Rising! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

68\. Effortless

As Kristine feared, the group had to stay overnight in the hospital. Luckily, the morning came quickly enough.

Janine rapidly took leave for the Gym to get ready for the promised battle. Of course, Holly and Kristine told Anabel what was going on.

For once, the betrayer did not protest. Her two Pokémon were still injured, but the nurses that said they would survive, and the Anabel could pick them up at the nearest Pokémon Center when they were healed. Since none of Kristine's and Holly's Pokémon were injured, the group could continue to the Gym right away.

Well, _almost_ right away.

It seemed like Delia, Caitlin, and Molly Hale were finished with their discussion. Either that, or they knew it was pointless to continue it further. Regardless, the three left shortly after Janine did.

Holly let out a sigh of relief.

Hopefully this would be the last she'd see of them.

Besides, Holly couldn't think about those troublemakers now.

It was long past time for a Gym battle.

Holly ran up to the old-fashioned Gym building. It looked unassuming, with a pink roof of slanted tile. The rest of the building followed suit, with a simple design of light brown and white.

If I didn't know better, she would've thought she'd just stopped at a local restaurant.

Yet Kris's voice in her head snapped her out of those thoughts.

" _Believe it or not, this is Fuchsia's Gym. Don't let your guard down. Janine has traps all over, like invisible walls and having every Gym Trainer disguised as her. There are other traps too, but Janine is not using them now."_

A smile crept on Kris's face, and a new air of confidence entered her voice.

" _I'll guide you through the traps. I've been to Fuchsia many times, so I know all of the city's tricks._

Holly nodded, brimming with her own confidence. This would be effortless!

The inside of the Gym was simple, too. It had shiny wood floors, and plain brown walls.

Holly couldn't resist the urge to smirk.

There was nothing to fear! The next Badge would be hers before she knew it!

A new spring entered Holly's step as she strode into the Gym. However, almost as soon as she started walking, she felt something grab her shoulder. Holly yelped as she was stopped in her tracks, and almost fell over. Luckily, she regained her footing just in time.

Holly whirled around to see Kristine right behind her, the disabled Trainer displaying her usual stoicism.

Holly could help not letting annoyance fill her voice as she spoke through thought. _"What's the big idea, Kris?"_

The disabled Trainer simply stated matter-of-factly. _"Stick out your hand."_

Holly did as she was told, wincing as her palm hit something hard.

Her eyes were wide as she realized what it was. _"A wall?"_

Kristine nodded. _"Remember those invisible walls I mentioned earlier? That's what these objects are. Watch your step."_

Kristine's voice took on a dry tone. _"Many an unfortunate Trainer has run into those invisible walls. I don't want you to be one of them."_

Holly cringed.

Invisible or not, running into a wall would hurt!

A sudden thought struck Holly, and she was quick to voice it out loud. "I'm going to let Kris lead the way. She seems to know the traps better than anyone."

Kristine nodded approvingly. "Of course."

Holly stopped walking, letting Kristine take the front.

As the disabled trainer did so, Holly noticed Annabel's eyes blazing with anger.

Holly resisted the urge to shoot in the Anabel a dirty look.

What was betrayer angry about now? Was she going to try and stop Kristine from taking the lead?

Yet if Anabel wanted to stop Kristine, she made no move to do so.

Instead, the betrayer simply stood in the middle, as Kristine moved to the head of the group. But even as Kristine signaled to start walking again, fury still burned in Anabel's eyes.

Holly frowned.

Leave it to Anabel to sour the mood!

But Holly quickly decided that she did not care.

The betrayer could just stay lost in her own paranoid thoughts, while the rest of them dealt with reality!

But Holly didn't have time to think about Anabel. Kristine headed to the right of the invisible wall Holly had found.

Holly's eyes went wide.

There, right in front of them, was Janine.

The Fuchsia Gym Leader stood calmly waiting for a challenge, although there was a playful smirk on her face.

Holly couldn't contain her excitement as she shouted. "Look, it's Janine! We've found her already!"

Yet Kristine shook her head, once again grabbing Holly's shoulder before she could proceed any further.

She rapidly spoke through thought. _"That is not Janine. It one of her Gym Trainers. Janine has a certain air about her that her underlings don't."_

Holly's eyes went wide.

She didn't know what this "certain air" was, but she was glad Kristine could detect it!

She eagerly replied using her own thoughts. _"Wow, you're amazing, Kris!"_

Kristine simply responded. _"Thank you."_

Holly listened well as the disabled Trainer continued to explain. _"As long as you don't initiate a battle, Janine's Trainers will not attack you. So unless you're eager for extra fights, we can avoid wasting time by going around them."_

Holly clenched her fists.

The stupid Gym Trainers weren't important! The only fight that mattered was Janine!

Holly cried boldly. _"I'm only after the leader!"_

Kristine nodded. _"Fair enough."_

With that, the group proceeded past the fake Janine without another look back.

Other than going around all of the traps (and eventually, the entire inside of the Gym), the journey was uneventful.

This was easy…

Almost _too_ easy…

Holly hoped Janine wasn't hiding her weakness with traps and bravado.

Holly narrowed her eyes. She would find out when she battled the Gym Leader.

Glee flooded Holly when Kristine stated. "A bit beyond here, and Janine awaits."

Holly pumped her fist in the air.

She would _finally_ get her Fuchsia Gym Battle!

Suddenly, Holly was stopped by Anabel's voice. "Hold on."

Holy couldn't help expressing her annoyance. "What now?"

She was steps away from her battle! What right did Anabel have to stop her?

The betrayer cast a stern gaze at Kristine, and her voice was icy cold. "Kris, you navigated those traps as if you were seeing right through them. I can't help but be a little suspicious."

Holly put her hands on her hips.

Did the betrayer have to be suspicious of _everything?_

Yet Kristine was ready with a response. "I've been to Fuchsia many times. I know its Gym well."

Anabel narrowed her eyes. "I've been to Fuchsia lot as well, but I can't navigate traps like that."

Holly couldn't help shouting. "Well, you must not have been to _the Gym_ a lot, Anabel!"

The betrayer closed her eyes and shook her head, but did not say anything.

Holly did not take another look back as she walked forward.

Janine stood waiting for them at the center of a room, and the Fuchsia Gym Leader's eyes widened in surprise.

"You came quickly."

Holly nodded, beaming. "Yep, Kris helped us with all the traps."

Kristine took a step forward, and Janine's eyes narrowed.

"Just like before… You got through all the traps as though you knew them all your life... And no one has any idea how…"

Janine's eyes suddenly narrowed with a deadly focus, and Holly cocked her head.

"Mind telling us your secret?"

Holly wondered if Kristine would respond to the verbal challenge, but the disabled Trainer remained nonchalant. "As a ninja, you should know that a trap navigator never reveals their secrets."

Janine simply cringed, and Holly couldn't resist smirking. The Gym Leader must've known Kristine was right.

Kristine gestured at Janine before speaking again. "Now then, I believe you have a Gym Battle to fight."

Janine simply nodded. "Right, as promised."

Holly quickly took her place at lower part of the battlefield. Janine stood across from her, tension showing in her face.

Holly blinked.

What did Janine have to be so tense about? She had been fairly relaxed and eager to battle the day before.

Perhaps the Fuchsia Gym Leader just didn't want to lose. It would make sense.

Yet Holly did her best to keep her glee from overflowing.

Now the next Badge would be hers!

Yet what was happening the battlefield quickly brought her back to reality.

Janine now held a Poké Ball, and she tossed it into the air.

"Go, Ariados!"

A mirror image of one of Janine's Pokémon from the battle the day before appeared on the field.

Holly knew this but one was different from the one that had died brutally in combat, yet she couldn't help shuddering.

Would Janine become strong enough to fight monsters like the one she saw in the Safari Zone?

Would Holly?

Regardless, Holly shook her head.

She couldn't focus on that now.

Rapidly, Holly tossed her own Poké Ball through the air.

"Go, Raichu!"

The electric mouse appeared in a flash of white light. It quickly stood at the ready, eyes narrowing as it faced its opponent.

And Holly wasn't about waste any time.

"Raichu, Psychic!"

Raichu's eyes glowed as it was surrounded in a blue aura. Before it could make a move, the opposing Pokémon was also surrounded in the aura. The Ariados screamed as Raichu picked it up like a feather. Holly's Pokémon let out a cry, and it slammed the opponent into a wall.

Janine's face went pale as she watched her Ariados slide down the wall.

However, Holly simply waited.

She waited for the pain of the attack itself…

The pain of hitting the wall…

The pain of the Ariados's sorrow and fear…

Or even the pain of Janine's own…

But there was nothing.

No more pain…

No more fear…

No more restraints…

No more holding back…

Holly grinned.

Now she could fight as hard as she wanted!

She glanced towards Janine.

The Fuchsia Gym Leader had recalled her Pokémon, and there was a hard look on her face.

Holly resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Was Janine a sore loser?

Holly shouted. "What do you think of that, Janine?

Janine shook her head, ignoring Holly's question.

Instead, the Gym Leader flung anothor Poké Ball into the air.

"Go, Weezing!"

Another Pokémon appeared in bright white light. Holly narrowed her eyes as she looked at it. This Pokémon was purple, and constantly emitted tiny wisps of white smoke. It appeared to have two heads, and they had teeth and fangs. Both of the heads also had white eyes with tiny black pupils, although one head was smaller than the other. The larger head had a white circle and cross bones on its body. Its smaller counterpart just had a circle. Holly knew both heads were plenty dangerous, though.

Which is why she wasn't surprised when Kristine chimed in.

" _You can use Exeggutor now. It might be wise to give Raichu a break after an attack like that, and Exeggutor isn't as weak to Weezing as it is Janine's other Pokémon. It also knows a move called Psyshock, which will be helpful in this fight."_

Holly nodded, calling out. "Raichu, return!"

Her Pokémon disappeared in a beam of red light, and Holly wasted no time throwing another ball.

"Go, Exeggutor!"

Holly's Grass and Psychic Type Pokémon burst forth in a flash of bright white light. Although it had a goofy grin and appeared to be dancing, Holly knew it was formidable.

And she was just about to prove _how_ formidable.

Holly pointed at her opponent.

"Exeggutor, Psyshock!"

A massive orb appeared in front of Exeggutor. Holly could see it was different shades of blue, and the orb had a little purple on the inside. Exeggutor launched the orb, sending it flying in its opponent. Weezing howled as it was pushed back, and the orb exploded on impact.

The explosion kicked up so much smoke and dust that Holly couldn't see anything. However, she could hear Janine coughing, and wondered how the Gym Leader was faring after the powerful attack.

Holly got her answer as the dust cleared.

Janine's face fell, glancing downward as her anger turned into sorrow.

It was easy to see why.

The Gym Leader's Pokémon lay on the ground, showing no signs of getting up.

Janine silently recalled it and turned to Holly.

Holly noticed the light of desperation burning in Janine's eyes, but couldn't help grinning ear-to-ear.

Two Pokémon down, and she hadn't suffered a single blow! She really _was_ getting stronger!

And Janine must have really wanted to win!

Either that, or she just did not deal with loss very well.

Regardless, the Gym Leader was on the ropes, and she knew it.

Janine's eyes grew hard, yet Holly could still see a flicker of fear.

What did Janine have to be afraid of? Was she really _that_ much of a sore loser?

Holly assume such was the case, as the Gym Leader's next words came out in a snarl.

"Venomoth, turn this around!"

The purple winged insect burst from its Poké Ball. It was different from the one that had been killed by Zinnia's Salamance, but that didn't mean Holly could not pay attention.

Yet, she couldn't help smirking.

There was no turning things around now!

Surely Janine understood that!

But if she didn't, Holly would show her!

"Return, Exeggcutor!" Holly recalled her Pokémon, then held another gleaming Poké Ball.

It was time to end this battle.

"Go, Raichu!"

Raichu appeared again, as focused and confident as it had been before.

And Holly knew it was just as powerful.

So she wasted no time giving her command. "Raichu, end this with a Psychic!"

Raichu let out a screech as the blue aura surrounded it again. For a second time, the opponent was engulfed before it could move. Venomoth let out an earsplitting shriek as Raichu used its psychic power to smash the purple insect into the ceiling.

The blue aura then disappeared, and Venomoth plummeted to the ground.

As the opposing Pokémon slammed on the floor, Holly grinned.

Venomoth didn't move at all.

It was clear who the victor was.

Holly pumped her fist in the air.

She had no idea Gym battles could be that easy, or that Gyms could be so simple to navigate!

She was so strong now that maybe they would _all_ be like that!

Holly kept her wide grin as she faced Janine.

Unfortunately, the Gym Leader did not share her enthusiasm.

Janine's face was still pale, and twisted into a grimace. The Gym Leader clenched her fist, and Holly wondered if Janine would punch something.

Holly put her hands on her hips. "Hey, are you just a sore loser?"

Janine grimaced even harder, and she shook her head. "No, it's not that."

Holly could help shouting. "Then what?"

Janine didn't answer the question, instead grabbing an item.

She walked over, presenting it to Holly.

Holly noticed the item was a symbol in the shape of a small, pink, heart.

She nodded eagerly.

This was the Soul Badge.

Yet Janine shared no joy, her words coming out hollow.

"Take this. It's rightfully yours now."

Holly took the Badge from Janine's palm, wondering if her grin could grow even wider.

Janine didn't even meet her eyes, instead looking away.

Holly glared at the Gym Leader.

She knew just what type of person Janine was now!

And she may as well tell the others!

Holly took a deep breath, stating coldly. "I guess Kris and the other detractors were right about you. You really are weak, and not worthy of the Gym position."

Janine balled up her fist so tightly Holly could see it turning white. The Gym Leader also shook her head, but did not turn around.

Out of the corner of right, Holly noticed Anabel's eyes going wide with shock.

"Holly…"

Yet Holly wasn't about to give the betrayer a chance to finish her sentence.

"Let's just go."

Kristine nodded. "We're done here."

With that, Holly didn't take one look back as she followed Kristine out of the Gym.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-Holly's thinking that the Fuchsia Gym resembles a restaurant is based off of the anime. James is surprised when Team Rocket finds the Fuchsia Gym, and remarks that it looks like a Chinese restaurant.**

**-Janine having invisible walls and every Gym Trainer described as her comes directly from the games. At the beginning of Fuchsia, it was mentioned that the RP requires having these Gym traps. In contrast, the traps that Kris refers to are those seen outside of the games. Some of them include hordes of Voltorb that fall from ceilings and hide in corners, smoke explosions, trick doors, Trainers with throwing stars and other weapons, and even slanted floors. These traps will make not an appearance in this book, but they in will be other ones.**

**-Kris easily finding her way through Fuchsia's traps is partially based on the games. In original Johto and Kanto, there were lines on the floor where the invisible walls were. If one knew where to look, one could actually see the invisible walls. This was fixed in the remakes, where the walls were not visible. However, if one is familiar with layout, they could just walk around the entire Gym to the Leader.**

**It's almost the same thing with Janine's imposters. Janine is at the center of the Gym, and the player can just walk around to find her. There is a little bit of an added component, however. Just like in the story, Janine's Trainers will never battle the player unless they try to speak to them. Presumably, this is to avoid breaking the disguise, because Gym Leaders will never fight the player before being spoken to. However, if the player memorizes Janine's location, it's possible to walk around all of the Gym Trainers without fighting any of them.**

**-Holly completely wiping the floor with Janine is because of two reasons. One of which is Janine's weakness that I talked about a previous chapter. The other is because of Holly's team at this point. Holly has three Pokémon that can do super effective damage against Poison Types (Raichu, Exeggutor, and Nidoqueen although she hasn't learned a super effective attack yet), one Pokémon that is doubly resistant to it (Nidoqueen) and one Pokémon that is completely immune (Mawile). So I knew as soon as this battle came up that she would have an easy time with it.**

**-Holly's Exeggutor knowing Psyshock is based on the games. Exeggcute can learn the move at level 27, and it is possible to encounter the species at that level. So I got the idea that Holly's Pokémon would know that from the start.**


End file.
